Rosario of Sorrow Special Edition
by Anime and Games
Summary: Soma Cruz finds himself in a school full of monsters, and one of them is his childhood friend. How will the reincarnated Lord Dracula deal with his new life at Yokai Academy? Plot written by me and edited and remastered by Alhazad2003.
1. Childhood Promise and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter one: Childhood Promise and a Vampire

It was the year 2025, and the long winter had finally given way and allowed spring to take rein. A bright sun hung over the park, which was bustling with activity since the snow was finally off the ground. Children played happily with one another, while parents looked on with pride at their offspring, as they basked in the warm spring day.

Near the edge of the park, a girl of around eight sat alone, clad in a black and red school uniform. Her pink bangs fell into her despondent eyes, as a silver cross hung from her neck, attached to a black leather choker. Her parents were not around, nor were most of her sisters, and she sincerely hoped the youngest didn't find her, or it would've doubtlessly caused a catastrophe. Even her caretaker, who waited patiently in a black limousine, seemed like he was hundreds of miles away.

As she wept, a lone boy approached the grieving child, clad in a gray jacket and blue jeans. His skin was rather pale for a Japanese youth, but his most distinguishing feature was his full head of white hair, which was an anomaly amongst his peers.

"Hey," he began, as he stopped before the despondent girl and placed his hands on his knees, "you alright?"

The pink-haired girl sighed mournfully in response. "No one wants to play with me," she spoke in a small voice.

"I'll play with you," the Japanese boy spoke up without hesitation, as he knew well the pain of isolation.

The distraught child looked up at him, her tearful green eyes widening in hope. "You will?"

"Sure," the boy replied with a smile as he held out his hand, "playing by yourself must be lonely."

"Oh, thank you so much!" she exclaimed excitedly as she took his hand. The boy's eyes went wide, and he groaned in pain as he felt his hand being crushed in her viselike grip.

"AH!" the pink-haired girl cried out as she instinctively released him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she spoke rapidly as she stood up and held her hands out in a pacifying manner. "I didn't mean to grab you that hard! It's just-" She groaned and looked away, certain that she would've been rejected for her thoughtless actions.

"I-i-i-it's alright," the pale youth replied in a shaky voice, as he held his injured hand close to his body.

"Are you sure," the eight-year-old child spoke nervously.

"Yeah, didn't think you had such a strong grip. Do you work out?"

The pink-haired girl hummed nervously to herself, as she looked unsure about how to have responded.

"Anyway," the Japanese youth spoke up as he held out his good hand, "I'm Cruz Soma."

The formerly sad child smiled, and held the outstretched hand gently in her own. "Akashiya Moka."

"'Red night,'" Soma asked himself mentally, perplexed by her surname. "Anyway, let's meet here everyday, and play together."

"Promise," the strange girl asked with a hopeful look.

"Cross my heart," the white-haired boy replied with a warm smile.

"YAY!" Moka exclaimed as she tightly hugged her new friend. When he cried out in pain at being embraced too tight, she quickly released him. "Sorry, I'm sorry!" she hastily replied, as a sweatdrop ran down the back of her head.

* * *

True to his word, Cruz Soma met Akashiya Moka met at the park every day. It was one of the happiest times in both of their young lives, one they wished would've lasted forever.

"I really like playing with you, Moka," the white-haired boy spoke as he sat on the swings.

"Same here," the happy girl replied as she sat on the swing beside him.

"You know, you're my only friend." Soma then scratched his cheek, "Well, besides Mina."

"Who's Mina?!" Moka snapped as her head snapped in his direction.

"She's, my friend," the boy replied, perplexed by the hard glare sent his way. "You're not mad, are you?"

"You're my only friend!" the pink-haired girl declared as she rose from her swing and tightly wrapped her arms around Soma. "I won't share you with anyone! I won't!" she announced repeatedly as she tightened her grip on him. The sound of the boy's groans quickly brought her back to her senses and she released him. "I'm sorry, Soma!" she spoke repeatedly, ashamed that she'd lost control of her strength yet again. She became even more afraid, as she feared if his parents found out she'd injured him, she would've never seen him again. And then she would've been alone, again.

The boy groaned to himself, as he absently rubbed his ribs. "Alright then," he offered, trying to ignore the pain lest his parents have discovered it, "let's make a promise."

"A promise," Moka asked with a curious look.

"Yeah, that no matter what happens, or how many friends we have, we'll always be best friends." Soma smiled sheepishly, and prayed that she would've been satisfied with his proposal.

The pink-haired girl smiled in response, and tilted her head to the side. "It's a promise."

"Between best friends," the Japanese youth replied with a nod, grateful that she'd accepted his offer. He didn't want to have considered the consequences if she'd rejected it.

"Hey Soma," Moka asked nervously, which got the white-haired boy's attention. "What do you think about Vampires?"

The strange lad gave her a perplexed look, and absently scratched his cheek. "Um, I guess they're cool." he replied, somewhat taken aback by her inquiry. He'd never believed vampires existed, so he never gave it a second thought before that time. " I had a dream that I was a Vampire once," he continued hesitantly, "but I was a scary one."

* * *

Soma recalled himself in his dream, an imposing being clad in twisted golden armor, with a dark cloak around his shoulders. A brooding scowl crossed his features as he hovered above another similar being, who looked up towards him with a frightened look.

"Night falls," Soma remembered saying in a menacing voice, for reasons he couldn't fathom. "And now, the finale!" A twisted laugh escaped him, as he held a huge sphere of blazing dark energy above him, targeted at the cloaked man in silver armor below. "Everything must burn!" Soma announced as he hurled the sphere at his apparent adversary. "DEMONIC MEGIDDO!" The huge orb crashed into its target and erupted in a titanic explosion of seething dark energy. The figure's screams could've been heard within the explosion, which Soma found disturbingly pleasing. "That is the power of darkness!" he proclaimed proudly, as he turned about and disappeared in a black mist.

The white-haired youth decided against relaying any of the details, as he was sure it would've terrified her. He saw his close friend looking curiously at him, and he wondered if she suspected that he didn't believe in vampires.

The Akashiya girl somberly closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around herself, as she mustered her courage. "You might not believe it, but vampires are real." She then opened her eyes, as she felt herself shaking. "I should know, I am a vampire."

"W-w-w-what?!" Soma exclaimed in shocked, as Moka looked nothing like the vampires he'd seen in the movies. But when he considered her monstrous strength and unusual surname, he knew it could've been possible. He calmed himself down, as he realized she'd risked a lot by what she'd just revealed. "It's alright," he finally spoke up. "No matter what, you're still Moka, my best friend in the world," he finished, as he tried to make his smile look convincing.

"Soma," the pink-haired girl spoke doubtfully, but she felt them subside as she beheld his warm gray eyes. "Soma!" she exclaimed joyfully as she instinctively embraced him. "Thank you so much," she spoke gratefully as she cried tears of joy.  
"Don't mention it," the stricken boy replied as he felt his ribs being compacted. "I'm here for you, through thick and thin!"

"Oops!" Moka replied as she realized she was holding him too tightly again. "Sorry," she replied sheepishly as she relaxed her grip. "You're my best friend ever." She soon felt his arms wrapping around her shoulders, which made her feel more at ease. "I think, I'm in love," she thought to herself. Unbeknownst to her, the crimson jewel in the middle of her Rosario glowed brightly for a moment, then faded.

* * *

A few days passed after that tender moment. The white-hared boy met his best friend at the park again, but on that occasion he wore a grave expression.

"Soma," the vampire girl asked nervously, "what's wrong?"

A deep sigh came from the enigmatic youth. "Moka," he began sadly, "I hate to say this but, I'll be moving away soon." He looked down morosely, unable to have concealed his fully concealed his sorrow.

"N-no!" the pink-haired girl protested, as tears came to her eyes.

"You can't!" She instinctively grabbed his shoulders, aghast at the possibility of losing her only friend.

"I'm sorry," Soma replied sadly, as he tried hard not to cry. He loathed the decision as much as Moka, but he also knew he had no say in the matter, since he was still a child.

"Why, why are they taking you away? It's not fair!" she declared through tears of bitterness. "You're my only friend, they-they can't take you away! I don't want to be alone again! I don't!" She clutched tightly to his jacket, and buried her grieving face into his shoulder.

"Moka," the white-haired boy replied softly, saddened and yet nervous by response.

After several long moments, the young vampire ceased her weeping, wiped her tears away and looked at her close friend. "Soma," she began anxiously, "can you promise me one thing?"

"Sure," the strange youth replied without hesitation.

"Promise me, that if we meet again, we'll get married."

Soma became thunderstruck, and almost lost his balance when he heard her proposition. "Um, is this a good idea," he thought nervously to himself. He knew Moka looked innocent at the moment, but wondered how she would've turned out after another ten or twenty years, and wondered if she would've become like the vampires in the old horror movies.

"Promise me!" the pink-haired girl insisted, aggravated by his hesitation. "I'd promise you, because-" She paused for a moment, as a soft blush appeared on her cheeks. "I love you."

Soma cringed in response. "That's dirty pool!" he accused mentally. He then tensed up again, as he wondered if she could've read his mind. He quickly shook it off, as he remembered how impatient his friend could've been. And as he thought about it, he felt the same way towards Moka, and chose to let her know. "I love you too," he finally admitted as he hugged her warmly. "I promise."

"We'll see each other again, right," the vampire asked hopefully, tears in her emerald eyes.

"I know we will," Soma replied with a somewhat forced smile.

A few minutes later, Soma's parents arrived in their car to pick him up. A grave sigh escaped him, as he knew once he left, he would've never come to the park again.

"I have to go now," he admitted begrudgingly, as he gazed at the ground for a moment. "Goodbye, Moka," he concluded as he turned and headed towards the car.

"Wait!" the pink-haired girl called out and ran to him. He turned back, and the young vampire grabbed his jacket lapels, pulled him towards her and kissed him on the cheek. "That's so you won't forget our promise," she spoke with a smirk, a veiled threat in her voice as the jewel of her cross glowed.

Soma looked at her nervously, and knew he wouldn't have liked the consequences of failing Moka. "I'll come back for you," he spoke with a nervous blush, "I promise"

* * *

Eight years passed since that sad day. Cruz Soma was alone as he walked down the street of his suburban neighborhood, frustrated by the recent turn of events.

"Damn," he muttered as he looked at the list of high schools, "I didn't get into any of the schools I wanted. Juuban, Furinkan, Karakura, all of them turned me down." A frustrated sigh escaped him as he brooded his fate. "This sucks."

"Troubled, my son," a older man's voice asked cryptically.

Soma gasped in response, as he was certain there was no one behind him. He spun around, and saw a man in a white robe and habit, with a silver cross hanging from his neck. The lower end of the habit concealed his eyes.

"Who are you?!" the teenager demanded. "You got a lot of nerve sneaking up on me like that! I don't care if you're a priest, you try exploiting me and I'll knock your block off!"

A rather sinister laugh escaped the stranger, which Soma found very unsettling. "Such an excitable youth, you would be perfect for our, fine institution."

He held out a manilla envelope, which the somewhat hostile youth suspiciously took. He opened it, and pulled out what he discovered was a new student form. He became even more suspicious when he saw the name of the institution. "Youkai Academy," he asked with a quizzical look. "Is this some sort of a-" He looked up, and saw the man before him was gone. He looked about the area, and saw no sign of the mysterious figure. "Where'd he go?!" After several seconds of looking about, he gave up trying to find the stranger. He then looked to the form in his hand. "Well, it's either this or Ishiyama. I think I'll take my chances." He then turned about, and headed towards his house. "Shoot, and I really wanted to get into Juuban, heard the girls there were really hot. What a shame."

As the white-haired youth disappeared down the street, his mysterious benefactor walked out of a dark alley and watched him. "Excellent, " he began with a cryptic smile, "now that the stage is set. We can welcome the Lord of Darkness himself, into our academy."

* * *

Author's Note: This is the second time I pair up a White haired guy with a pink haired girl! I'll be changing some details about Soma's past and his age during Aria of Sorrow, so please bear with me! Next chapter is Soma and Moka's reunion! Did anyone guess what anime Ishiyama is from?]


	2. New School and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter Two: New School and a Vampire.

Soma sat alone at the bus stop, as he awaited his transport to his new school. He'd donned his new school uniform, which consisted of a green blazer, brown trousers, a white dress shirt and a red tie. He briefly recalled how parents grilled him about how he'd been accepted to a school he'd hadn't applied to initially, though his mother was happy at the alternative to Ishiyama nonetheless. He had to fudge the details on how he'd actually acquired it, much like how he did the same of Moka's more unusual traits. A sad sigh escaped him, as he wondered what had become of the girl he'd met eight years past.

He quickly pushed his nostalgic thoughts aside, and focused on the present. "Well, there's no turning back now," he said to himself, as a resigned sigh escaped him. "_I wonder what kind of school this is?_"

Some time later, the bus finally arrived. The front door opened, and Soma was able to see the driver, clad in a well-kept blue uniform. The shadow of his cap kept his eyes hidden, and the new student began to suspect he'd seen the feature somewhere before.

"Hey," the man began in a rough voice, "you the new student?"

"Yeah," Soma replied warily, as he regarded the bus driver. "_He seems kinda creepy,_" he thought to himself.

A rather unsettling chuckle came from the man. "Well, hop on!" he replied, as he motioned into the bus.

"R-Right!"

* * *

The white-haired youth made his way inside, and soon saw he was the only passenger. He found that even more unsettling, but he quickly dismissed it and sat in the middle, near the right hand window. He looked out the window, as the familiar scenery of his neighborhood passed by.

"_My name is Soma Cruz,_" he thought to himself, "_and I'm fifteen years old. I was going to be a high school student, but my grades aren't really up there. So here I am, on a bus to a school in the middle of nowhere. But hey, anything's better than going to a school full of thugs, right?_" He gave himself a wry chuckle. "That would make a suitable entry for my life story."

"Hey," the driver spoke up, which got the new student's attention, "that's quite an aura you got there."

"Excuse me," Soma asked with a peculiar look.

"You better make good use of that power, kid," the driver continued, and then chuckled to himself, "Youkai is one scary school."

"Umm... ok," the white-haired youth replied, as he found himself growing more uneasy of the blue-clad man at the front of the bus. "_This guy_ is _insane,_" he thought ruefully.

At that moment, he heard his cellphone ring, and he quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Soma-kun," Mina's singsong voice came from the other end. "Are you excited for high school?"

"Kinda," the new student replied tentatively. "I really have no idea what to expect."

"Why is your school called 'Youkai Academy,'" the Hakuba girl asked curiously.

"I guess their school mascot's a monster," the Japanese lad replied with a smirk.

"Soma-kun, I'd take this more seriously if I were-" She never got a chance to elaborate her voice was replaced by static.

"Hello, Mina," Soma asked, curious that the connection had been lost. He looked to the display, and saw no bars, which confirmed his suspicions. "Damn… no signal."

As he looked to the phone, he realized the bus interior had grown dark right before the call was lost, which told him there was in some sort of tunnel. He looked out the window, and saw his surroundings had indeed become dark, though he also saw rainbow-colored streaks of light that seemed to shoot from ahead. "What the hecht is this?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Relax, kid," the driver lightly chided in response, "never been in a tunnel before?"

"Not like this," Soma remarked warily, as he began to doubt his decision.

The suspicious man chuckled in response. "Don't worry, the academy's right on the other side."

The white-haired youth was somewhat taken aback by the news. "_That close,_" he asked himself mentally, "_how come no one's heard of it then?_" As he contemplated the matter, he had the awful suspicion he'd experienced a similar phenomenon earlier in his life, though he couldn't have recalled it precisely, which made him groan in frustration.

A few moments later, the psychedelic phenomenon was replaced with a morning light, which told Soma they were close to their destination. His suspicions were confirmed as he felt the bus come to a stop.

The new academy sighed as he made his way off the bus. Once he did, he saw a light green sky overhead, which was anything but normal. He also saw a sparkling red sea before him, which stretched over the cliff past the horizon. He looked to his left, and saw a dead forest, that surrounded what seemed to be the academy building in the distance. Right next to him was what appeared to be a scarecrow, with a pumpkin head. A sign was placed on the front of the statue that read, "Youkai Academy."

Soma shook his head in response, and looked back to the driver. "A little early for Halloween, don't you think," he asked with a twinge of nervous.

"I'd watch your back if I were you," the mysterious man replied with an eerie grin, "it's always Halloween where you're going." He then closed the door, and began to drive away.

The suddenly lone youth watched as the bus headed into the tunnel and disappeared. "_What's that supposed to mean?_"

* * *

Soma made his way through the forest as he headed towards the school. He saw crows on the trees, and tombstones on the ground. The whole setting began to resemble something out of the horror movies he'd seen as a child. "What the hecht," he asked himself as he looked to the grave markers, "have people actually died here?" He tried to dismiss it as a prank, but his surroundings seem to say otherwise.

As he continued down the path, he felt the surroundings were eerily familiar. Though he couldn't have placed where, since there were no such forests in all of Japan. "_I hope I'm going the right way,_" he thought to himself, then felt a pair of eyes upon him. "Who's there?!" he demanded as he instinctively spun around.

"It's just me!" a small, comical-looking winged creature replied. "I'm a bat, dechu!"

Soma was shocked as the flying rodent disappeared into the woods. "Did that bat just-" The new academy student groaned to himself, as he felt himself becoming more confused by the moment. Suddenly, the sound of a bicycle chain came from the woods, headed right for him. "What the hecht?"

"I'm going to be late!" a girl's voice cried out. A split second later, an unseen object crashed right into his back, which sent him hurtling to the ground. As he tumbled, he felt his arms wrap around another body.

Soma groaned in pain, as he surmised he'd been hit by a bicycle. "That really hurt," he spoke to himself, his eyes still closed. As he tried to get up, he felt his hand on something soft.

"Ah!" a girl's voice cried out.

He opened his eyes, and saw his hand on a strange girl's thigh. He quickly pulled it back and scampered away.

"I'm sorry," the girl replied, her pink bangs covering her eyes. "I just suddenly got all dizzy." She finally looked up, a remorseful look in his emerald eyes.

Soma was surprised that she'd apologized instead of slapping him, which he'd initially expected. But when he saw her radiant face, he forgot all about his indiscretion. As he gazed upon her, he felt the whole setting was, strangely familiar. "_Now where have I seen her before?_" As he pondered the issue, a stinging pain came from his cheek.

"Oh no, you're bleeding!" the girl exclaimed, and took out her handkerchief. But as she leaned closer to him, she suddenly stopped and repeatedly blinked her emerald eyes, which widened in recognition. "Wait," she spoke up, "I know you."

"The feeling's mutual," the enigmatic youth admitted, as he felt a strange sense of deja vu. "Must've seen you somewhere, but I can't remember where." He smiled sheepishly, ashamed of his bad long-term memory. "Anyway, my name's Cruz Soma, nice to meet you."

"Soma," the pink-haired girl asked with a startled look. "I-is that really you?"

"Y-y-you know me," the Japanese boy asked, as he pointed at himself with a confused look.

"_**SOMA!**_" the strange girl exclaimed with a beaming smile, as she wrapped her arms around him, and held him close to her chest. "I missed you so much, I can't believe it's really you, oh this is such a wonderful day!"

"_**GAH!**_" the bound youth groaned in pain as he felt his ribs being compacted. "Oh... yeah.. now I remember. Long... time.. no... see... Moka."

"Oh, Soma," the vampire spoke lovingly as she hugged him tighter, "I'm just, so happy to see you again!" she proclaimed, as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

"Can't... breathe," the white-haired youth uttered, as he heard popping sounds from his ribcage.

Moka gasped in fright, and instinctively released him. "Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to squeeze you that hard!" she spoke frantically, her shoulders bunched up and her hands near her mouth. "I was so happy I almost killed you without realizing it!" Her head bowed sadly, and she solemnly closed her eyes as she rested her hands on her lap. "You must hate me now, because of what I almost did. I always seem to drive people away, so I can never have any friends."

"It's alright," Soma managed in between coughs, "I'm still your friend, Moka. Just, don't squeeze me that hard again."

"Sure, anything for you Soma."

The Japanese youth sighed in relief, then cringed as he felt his ribs were still sore. "_Man, she's gotten a lot stronger since we last met,_" he thought to himself, "_must be twice as strong or so._" He wryly smirked to himself. "_And yet that's how I remembered her, the irony of it all._"

He watched as Moka was about to treat his cut, when she sniffed a couple of times. "That scent, no, my body is-" she spoke worriedly, as she clutched the front of her blouse.

"You okay," the new student asked in concern.

"Sorry Soma, I can't help it." The pink-haired girl reached out, held her friend's cheeks with both hands and smiled. "For you see, I'm a vampire!" She opened her fanged mouth wide and bit into his neck.

_"GAH!_" the Japanese boy cried out as he felt his blood being drained. Though it was quite a frightful experience, it was nothing compared to her crushing bearhugs. Moreover, he enjoyed the closeness, which he saw as a benefit amidst the otherwise uncomfortable experience. "_So she wasn't joking after all,_" he thought to himself.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Moka spluttered as she quickly pulled away.

"I-It's okay, really!" Soma laughed nervously and touched the spot on his neck where Moka had bitten. "Hmm, doesn't hurt a bit."

"Say Soma," the young vampire asked, "are you studying at Youkai Academy, too?"

"Yeah, it's my first year."

"That's great!" Moka exclaimed with a joyful smile. "Mine too!"

"Well don't that beat all," Soma remarked with a bemused smirk.

"Soma, I, have to ask," Moka began nervously, a light blush on her cheeks. "Do you, remember the promise we made?"

"About meeting each other again? Yeah, how could I forget?"

"No, I mean, our, _other_ promise," the pink-haired girl spoke, an uncertain blush on her cheeks.

The white-haired boy hummed nervously, as he found himself unable to recall what his close friend had mentioned. "Sorry, I... don't remember."

"What?!" Moka snapped as she lunged forward and pinned his shoulders to the ground. "What kind of man forgets an important promise he made to a girl?!"

"I'm sorry!" Soma offered in rebuttal, as he caught sight of her tightly-knitted brow and exposed fangs.

The vampire sighed in resignation, rose up and released her friend. "It's alright, I'll forgive you, this time," she added with a warning glare. "After all," she continued as she turned away, her arms folded under her chest, "I'm so happy to see you again after eight long years." She pouted in obvious displeasure. "But you better remember soon!" she concluded with a piercing stare.

"Right," the white-haired youth replied with a chagrined smile, "I'll remember, I promise." As he slowly got up, he took a good look at the teenage youkai. She was also clad in the traditional academy uniform, save for a overly short checkerboard skirt, which revealed virtually all of her long legs. She wore no tie, as her collar was opened to make way for her choker, one thing that hadn't changed about her. Her heart-shaped face was only marred by her lingering pout. Her cotton candy-colored tresses had grown longer, and went past her posterior, which he knew was quite shapely but didn't dare get a better look, not considering Moka's current mood. "_She sure is beautiful,_" he thought to himself.

* * *

Soma made his way into the main academy building, which looked like it was built out of a western-style cathedral. He got a sneaking suspicion that someone was watching him from the window on the top floor, but quickly brushed it off and continued inside.

After a couple of minutes, he found his way to his homeroom. He noticed most of the students had already arrived.

"He's cute!" a blonde girl yelled, which he clearly heard.

"I love his white hair and his cold eyes!" one of her classmates added.

"This one's all mine," a seductive yet also sinister voice spoke. Soma warily turned, and saw a cyan-haired girl near the back of the class, who wore a sleeveless yellow sweater rather than a blazer. He quickly dismissed it and headed for his seat.

He looked towards the front of the room, where a joyful woman stood behind the teacher's desk. She had somewhat short blonde hair, with two strange tufts on top of her head. She also wore feminine glasses, along with a short-sleeved blouse and a blue jean skirt.

"Good morning, class!" the older woman began happily. "And a welcome to our new students! My name is Nekonome Shizuka, and I'll be your homeroom teacher this ear."

"Are those supposed to be ears," Soma asked himself mentally, "well besides that, she seems nice enough."

"As you all know, Youkai Academy is a school for monsters!"

Soma tried hard to suppress his gulp. "_Did she just say 'monsters?!'_"

"Currently," the teacher continued as she pointed to picture of the Earth on the blackboard, "this planet is controlled by the humans. So in order for us to survive, we demons have to learn to coexist with them!"

"_This has to be some kind of joke,_" Soma thought nervously as he looked at the girls that were staring at him. "_If this is true…I'm like a piece of meat to them…literally!_"

"Now on campus," Nekonome went on, oblivious to the white-haired youth's plight, "unless it's a special circumstance, you must always remain in your human form! And _never_ ever tell anyone what kind of monster you are!"

"_Ishiyama's not sounding so bad right now,_" Soma thought ruefully.

"T'ch, boring rules," a rather sarcastic voice remarked. The Japanese youth looked to his right, and saw a tall brown-haired student with multiple piercings and a rather surly expression. "Hey teach, why don't we just eat all those humans? That's what I'd do." His long tongue stuck out hungrily.

"_Great, I'm seated next to a teenage Gene Simmons,_" Soma thought to himself.

"Hmm, you would be," Nekonome mused as she checked the student list, "ah, Komiya Saizou. Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you won't be seeing any humans because of the Grand Barrier, which protects the whole academy from being detected by the humans." Ms. Nekonome smiled. "And any human that does get past it is, killed immediately!" she exclaimed happily. "Or, something like that."

"Whatever," Saizou muttered with an indifferent shrug.

"_Oh great,_" Soma thought warily to himself, "_I'm a dead man! Darn it, this is what I get for listening to a Catholic!_"

At that moment, the sound of the door sliding open reached his ears. "I'm sorry I'm late!" a familiar voice spoke up. "I got lost after the welcoming ceremony!"

"Oh, don't worry," the catlike teacher replied with a warm smile. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Thank you," the newcomer replied with a grateful bow.

Soma looked forth, and watched as a familiar girl made her way in front of the teacher's desk and faced the class. "Hi, I'm Akashiya Moka," she began with a pleasant smile, "nice to meet you all."

"What a babe!" a male voice spoke aloud.

"What a perfect human form!" a second voice added.

"What I wouldn't do to her!" spoke a third male student, his voice indicating he was having fantaies about the pink-haired girl.

The newcomer looked about the class, and then noticed the white-haired youth near the window. "Soma!" she exclaimed, as she raced towards his desk and leaped into his arms, which sent the entire class into an uproar.

* * *

After class, the recently reunited pair made their way down the hall. Actually, the vampire had Soma's arm in her grasp, and the white-haired youth did his best to keep walking, for he knew with her abnormal strength she could've dragged him down the hall if she felt so inclined. To makes matters worse, every eye in the hallway was fixated on them, and many of them very displeased.

"And to think we'd be in the same class together," the pink-haired girl spoke joyfully, oblivious to the dangerous looks headed her way. "Oh, this is like a dream come true!"

"Umm… Moka," Soma asked nervously as they made their way through the throng, "people are staring at us."

"I don't care!" the vampire shot back with a cheerful yet defiant smile. "I haven't seen you in eight years and I don't want you to leave my sight!"

"That's nice," the Japanese youth replied warily, "I guess." Soma winced as he realized her grip forced his arm against her notable bosom, which made him blush profusely. "_This has to be some crazy dream,_" he thought to himself. "_or a really bad reality TV show. I can't be in a school full of monsters!_"

* * *

They made their way to the academy courtyard, where the vending machines were located. Moka inserted a few coins, and hit her selected choice. A couple of seconds later, a can of tomato juice was dispensed. Both reached for the can, then paused as they realized how close their hands were to one another.

"Hey there hottie!" an undignified male voice spoke up. "Ditch the girly man and hang out with a stud like me."

Both turned and saw the familiar form of Komiya Saizou behind them, a lewd smirk on his distrustful face as he leaned against a pillar.

"Who the hell talks like that," Soma asked himself, annoyed by the unruly youkai's presence.

"Sorry," Moka spoke up less than apologetically, "but I only hang out with _nice_ people."

The unruly student responded with a sarcastic laugh. "Nice guys are total pansies! Real men take what they want, when they want, how they want! And no one can stop them!" he proclaimed as he raised his arm towards Moka.

Soma immediately moved in and pushed the haughty individual away, though not as far as he'd hoped. "Back off, caveman!" he snapped defiantly at his adversary.

"Caveman?! You little punk how _dare_ you call me that!" Saizou exclaimed, as he punched the white-haired youth flush in the face, which instantly knocked him to the ground.

"Soma!" Moka cried out, aghast at what he'd just seen.

"Let that be a lesson, brat!" the unruly student boasted as he pointed to his fallen opponent. "You stick your nose in other people's business, and it gets broken off!"

The enigmatic teenager quickly got to his feet, and grabbed the lapel of Saizou's blazer, which shocked his taller classmate. "What, like this?" He reared back with his right fist, and drove it right into his opponent's nose, who staggered back from the blow.

"OW!" the thuggish youth declared as he covered his nose. "You brat! That actually hurt!"

"What, were you expecting me to tickle you?" He clenched both fists, and got into a challenging stance. "Fine, have another tickle!"

"What's going on over there?!" a man's voice demanded from close by.

"Oh shoot, a teacher!" Moka exclaimed as she grabbed Soma's arm and pulled him away.

Saizou pulled his hand away, and found blood flowed from his nose, which angered him even further. "This isn't over yet, punk!" he declared as he pointed towards Soma. "Meet me in the forest in one hour, it'll be the perfect place to bury you!"

* * *

Soma and Moka reconvened on the roof, assured that they'd escaped the faculty's notice.

"Whew, that was too close," the pink-haired girl remarked.

"I'll say," her classmate added.

"What were you thinking?!" the vampire demanded of her close friend. "You could've gotten seriously hurt!"

"I hate bullies," Soma replied with a stern look. "Always have, always will. I wasn't gonna let that clown hurt you, Moka."

The female youkai hummed to herself, a touched smile on her face. "That's so sweet!" she remarked as she gently hugged her clse friend. "But it's not like I'm totally defenseless."

"Why' s that," Soma asked with a curious expression.

"Look here," Moka spoke as she motioned to her chest, and slightly pulled her blouse open for emphasis.

"W-w-w-where are you telling me to look?!" the white-haired youth asked with a furious blush.

"At the rosary, silly!" the Akashiya girl chuckled to herself, and suppressed a blush of her own. Soma suspected the chuckle wasn't as innocent as it sounded. "If I take this off, I'll change into my true form, a powerful and terrifying vampire."

"Your true form?"

"Yes, I wear this rosary to seal my powers." Moka replied as she held her keepsake. "It was so I wouldn't cause conflict in the human world, even I can't even take it off."

Soma scratched his cheek as he pondered what he'd learned. He vaguely recalled his initial trepidation over how she would've turned out after she'd become an adult. Though with the Rosario keeping her powers in check, he thought he'd been worried over nothing. "I don't mind," he finally spoke up. "Scary or not, you're still my best friend."

"Oh, Soma!" Moka spoke happily as she hugged him tightly, which caused him to cry out in pain. "Sorry, I'm sorry Soma! I'll be more careful next time, I promise!"

"I'll hold you to that," the white-haired youth replied with a somewhat pained smile.

"Anyway," the vampire continued as she held him more gently, "you're so wonderful! And-" Moka paused to collect her thoughts, as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "You took my first kiss when we were kids, and another first today."

"And that would be," Soma asked curiously.

"You were the first person I've ever sucked blood from." Moka blushed and leaned in closer. "I'm so glad, you were my first."

As she leaned in to bite him again, he watched as her image wavered for a moment, and was replaced by the face of a more fearsome-looking vampire. She had long silver hair, burning red eyes, and elongated fangs. "_Soma,_" the apparition spoke directly into his mind, and the enigmatic youth jumped back, startled by the longing hunger in her voice.

"Is something wrong," Moka asked her close friend in concern.

"I'll be fine," Soma replied hastily, though he was still shaken by the image he saw, and wondered if it was Moka in her full vampire form. "Anyway, it's time for my fight with the biggest ass in school. Wish me luck."

As he turned to head downstairs, the vampire grabbed his arm. "Don't go!" she spoke worriedly. "I don't want you to get hurt, or worse."

"But he tried to hurt _you,_" Soma pointed out as he looked at Moka. "I can't let him get away with that"

"But-"

"I'll be fine," Soma interrupted with a smile, "it's not the first time I had to put down a bully."

* * *

The pair exited the academy building, and made their way into the forest. As they headed down the main path, the form of Komiya Saizou became visible. Their adversary stood nearby a tree, his left hand in his pocket while his right hand leaned against the tree.

"Brought a girl to help you fight," Saizou asked scornfully. "Hah, what a wuss."

"I should have brought a girl to fight you instead," Soma shot back with a defiant smile, trying to hide his nervousness, "I'm sure she can beat you, then I wouldn't have to get my uniform dirty."

"Why you cocky little!" Enraged by Soma's taunts, the uncouth student began to grow in stature and musculature. He burst out of his blazer and dress shirt, which revealed an immensely powerful torso, with a somewhat inverted ribcage. His hands changed into deadly claws, and his hair became more wild. His face became more brutish in appearance, with a mouth full of sharp teeth.

The white-haired youth became a bit more intimidated as he regarded the transformed delinquent before him. He cursed himself for forgetting that his opponent wasn't human.

"You shouldn't have said that, punk!" Saizou shouted in a growling voice. "Last time I let you win! This time you will feel nothing but pain as I pummel you into puddles of pulsating poundage!"

Soma was stunned in response to his enemy's taunts. "That was so lame," he remarked, as a bluish haze covered his forehead. As he stood dumbfounded, he was caught by a vicious claw swipe across the face, which knocked him into a nearby tree.

The enigmatic teenager grunted in pain, as he felt his right side aching after his collision. "Cheap shot!" he growled in protest. But before he could've retaliated, he was the towering beast lumbering in his direction, its claw aimed right at his head. He quickly dropped to the ground, as the deadly assault embedded itself in the tree behind him. Before Saizou could've extracted his claw, Soma moved to his left and began wailing on him with furious blows. He expected to have done some substantial damage, especially since he'd struck the monstrous youth's kidney. Yet the beast's hide seemed as durable as armor, and thus his blows seemed minute. Saizou then retaliated with a vicious elbow which caught Soma right between the eyes, and sent him flying into a nearby tree, which cracked and splintered from the impact.

"_**SOMA!**_" Moka cried out, desperately worried for her close friend.

The white-haired youth groaned as he slowly rose to his feet, his back screaming in pain as well as his nose, which he surmised was broken. Gritting his teeth together, he ignored the pain and glared at his opponent. "Is that it," he snapped defiantly at his opponent. "You'll have to do better than that to stop me!" He tauntingly motioned for him to advance. The brutish student opened his fanged mouth wide, his tongue shot forth rapidly and wrapped itself around Soma's neck. "What the!"

"_**GET OVER HERE!**_"

The Japanese student didn't get a chance to react as he was pulled towards Saizou, who reared back with his huge fist and drove it right into Soma's face. The enigmatic youth was sent through two trees, and landed on the ground in a heap.

"_**SOMA!**_" the vampire cried out, as she ran to his side.

The monstrous youth laughed haughtily, as he enjoyed pummeling his opponent. "You got guts, kid, but that's not enough to beat me! This fight is mine!" he declared, as he laughed once more.

Soma groaned as he laid on the ground in a bloody heap. He felt his nose was broken, his cheekbone was broken, his spine screamed in agony, and he possibly suffered a concussion as well. He knew well enough to realize none of the bullies in the human world had given him so much trouble. "Dammit," he muttered, as he realized the difference in power between himself and Saizou.

"Soma, are you alright," the young vampire asked tearfully as she knelt by his side. "Please Soma, speak to me!"

The white-haired youth groaned in pain, as his blurry vision caught sight of the concerned girl before him. "I'll be fine... this is... nothing." He cried out in pain, as his injured back flared up again.

"Soma!" the distraught girl cried out, as she held his battered form against her own. "Soma, please stop it! Don't you see, you can't win against him! Humans," she spoke with a resigned look, "can never defeat youkai."

"Moka," the Japanese youth spoke weakly, saddened that his close friend didn't believe in him.

"What do you think you're doing," Saizou's voice bellowed his heavy footsteps approached them, "taking a nap? Just stay down, you'll live longer that way!"

The badly wounded youth spit blood on the ground, grit his teeth together, and struggled to get to his feet.

"Soma!" Moka cried out, aghast that he'd refused to give up despite his wretched condition. "Soma, please stop!"

"Even if... he's a youkai," the stricken student spoke weakly, "I can't... let him win. Who knows what... he'll do to you."

The vampire wept bitterly, then rose and blocked the brutish fiend's path. "That's enough, Saizou!" she snapped at the beast. "Stop hurting him!"

"Get lost!" the monstrous youth growled and viciously pushed her aside.

The fallen student leaped to his feet and forced his badly wounded body towards the flailing Moka. He barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground, but he felt his legs failing him, and knew he would've collapsed before long.

"Soma!" the vampire spoke despondently, appalled by his wretched condition.

"I'll be fine," he spoke with a weak smile, "I'll protect you." He reached out with his failing strength, and managed to grab her shoulder. "After all, you're my... precious friend…. the one I've liked... for so long."

Moka couldn't help but cry, as she was touched by Soma's words.

The gravely wounded youth finally collapsed, and his hand caught hold of a metal object. As he fell to the ground, a loud breaking sound was heard, coupled with the release of an immense demonic aura.

"My Rosario," he heard Moka's voice exclaim in awe, "it came off!"

Down on the ground, Soma watched as the released energy turned the morning sky into a blood-colored night, which framed a velvet moon. A swarm of bats descended from the moon and began to infuse Moka's body, as she closed her eyes and accepted it. He watched as her body matured, and her hair whitened before his awestruck eyes. She then opened her own, which looked nothing like they had before. More bats descended, and completely covered her body.

"What... the hell... is this," Saizou asked, fear evident in his voice. "She looks different, and scary. She's not the same Moka!"

Soma gasped, as a realization came to him. "Now I see," he spoke to himself, "'red night.' This must be, her true form." He remembered what she'd revealed to him earlier, and felt more certain about his estimation.

Almost on cue, the bats flew off her body. The brutish creature gulped nervously as he held her transformed self. "Oh man, the legends, they're true!" he exclaimed. "Those red eyes," he spoke nervously, as he looked into her menacing pupils, "that silver hair," he added as he beheld her resplendent tresses, "a huge demonic aura!" he exclaimed as he looked to her hips.

"_Where are you looking,_" the vampire thought to herself with an annoyed look.

"So," Saizou continued in sheer dread, "she's the strongest monster of all, a vampire!"

The menacing figure flicked a lock of hair behind her ear, placed her hand on her hip and looked to the orc. "I presume it was you who called me back," she asked, her voice deeper and colder, and dripping with sardonic amusement.

The brutish student involuntarily tensed in response. "What the, what's wrong with me," he asked through his fear. "This can't be, I... can't... stop... trembling!" He growled in aggravation, sickened by his predicament. "Stop that!" he growled, as he struggled to get his body under control. "Come on, you don't scare me, I'll take you on!"

The daiyoukai yawned absently at the unconvincing boast. "I'd rather take you _out,_" she replied with a flat look.

"Eh?"

"Like," the vampire spoke as she all but instantly closed the distance between them, "_**SO!**_" She punctuated her statement with a vicious kick that caught Saizou under the chin, and sent him hurtling through the air. She watched as he plummeted back to earth, and landed painfully in a heap.

The reborn Akashiya Moka chuckled to herself, pleased with the results of her battle. "Too easy." She looked about, and saw a white-haired young man on the ground, a familiar object in his hand. As she got a closer look, she managed to recognize his face, regardless of its battered condition. "Soma," she spoke under her breath, as memories of her childhood came to the forefront of her mind. She made her way over to him, just as he'd risen and then fell forward. She managed to catch his shoulders and support him, but his head continued forward and was stuck between her breasts. She didn't mind at first, considering it was Soma, but then gasped in realization and looked down at herself. "_I have breasts now,_" she asked herself mentally, "_how long have I slept?_" She looked over her shoulder, and gazed at her shapely butt, barely concealed by her disturbingly short skirt. She wiggled it for a moment, and realized many years had indeed passed since she was sealed.

On that note, she tightly held his left shoulder and took hold of the Rosario, which was still tightly clutched in his hand. She brought it up to her face, and then looked to the barely conscious youth in her care. "Soma," she spoke with an awed expression, "_you_ called me back?"

"Moka," the strange youth spoke deliriously.

A warm smile crossed her lips, as she gently took hold of his head, and lifted it up so she could've looked at his face. "Yes, Soma," she replied in an affectionate voice, "it's me. I'm, so glad to see you again." She slowly closed her eyes, and leaned her forehead against his own. "To think, it would be you who awakened me. This must be, why Chichi-ue chose you." She hummed lovingly as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her sizable bosom. "It's been too long... Soma-kun."

Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted from behind, as she felt deadly claws raking down her back, which caused her drop the delirious youth. "_Blast!_" she thought to herself, as she hunched over in pain, "_I let my guard down!_" She looked over her shoulder with a pained hiss, and saw the orc had risen to his feet, her blood on his claws.

"I won't... let this stand," the brutish ayashi growled in pain, as he struggled to remain upright. "Vampire or not, no one makes a fool out of me!"

The reborn princess hissed vengefully as she turned towards him.

"You're going down, Moka," the orc boasted as he reared his claw back, "and then you'll be mine!"

The silver-haired daiyoukai watched his strike approach, and prepared to catch it midway. But as she raised her hand, an unseen figure appeared before her, and caught the oncoming blow in advance. Though she couldn't have seen his face, the familiar hair told her it was Soma. However, the youki he radiated was nothing like before; it managed to dwarf her own, and even that of her immortal father. "What in the-" she began with a wide-eyed look, as she experienced an emotion unfamiliar to her: fear.

"Who are you to lay claim to her," the figure began in a menacing voice, as he tightened his grip on Saizou's wrist, "you miserable," he continued as he reared back with his right fist. "_**WORM!**_" he concluded as he strove his fist into the orc's midsection, which sent him through over a dozen trees before his head slammed into one final tree, which was all but uprooted from the impact. His body again collapsed on the ground, immobile after the crushing attack.

"Such power," Moka spoke to herself in a breathy whisper. Though she couldn't have denied her fear, she also found herself becoming quite aroused at the incomparable energy she sensed. "Soma," she spoke with a sensuous moan, as she leaned forward and pressed herself against his back. Suddenly, she stumbled as she felt the object of desire had moved. She looked ahead, and saw the white-haired youth hovering off the ground as he floated towards his downed opponent.

Saizou raised his pained and bloodied face off the ground, and looked at the approaching figure. "N-no," he pleaded desperately, as he held out his bloodied claw. "Get away! Have m-m-mercy!"

"Mercy is for the weak," the white-haired daiyoukai replied in a cold voice, as he lashed out his right arm to the side. The motion created a sphere of seething dark energy, around the size of his torso. It collided with the orc, who screamed in pain as his already battered body was badly burned by the attack.

Moka inhaled sharply, as the smell of burning flesh reached her nostrils. Her fear overrode her lust, as she felt the immense hatred within her precious friend, which she knew was completely uncharacteristic of him. She looked on, as a blade of dark crimson energy appeared in his outstretched hand, and knew exactly what he had planned.

"No, don't!" the gravely wounded orc desperately pleaded, as it was clear he also knew of the menacing figure's intentions.

The white-haired daiyoukai raised his sword aloft with a menacing growl. But before he could've delivered the final blow, he groaned in pain, and his body seemed to freeze.

"Soma," Moka asked warily, as she sensed the fluctuation in his youki, further evidenced by his sword phasing in and out of existence.

"No," he spoke through his pain, "this... isn't... me." He hunched over, and held his face with his free hand.

"D-d-don't kill me," Saizou uttered, sheer terror in his voice.

"Then leave," the stricken figure growled through his dilemma, "and never bother us again."

The orc never got a chance to respond as he mercifully passed out.

The silver-haired princess immediately ran to his side, and watched as his sword completely dissipated. She caught his collapsing body, and sensed the immense youki from before had vanished. She held him close to her, as his breathing was heavily exerted, which wasn't surprising when she considered his condition. "Soma," she whispered in his ear.

The white-haired youth turned to her, and his face became horrified. "Moka, I-"

The reborn vampire lightly shushed him, and placed her slender fingers on his lips. "It's alright. I'm just glad, to have you back." She watched as he passed out in her embrace, and she smiled warmly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "At last, we're together again. And this time, nothing will separate us."

Soma groaned wearily as he finally regained consciousness. As he opened his eyes, he soon found his head on Moka's lap, which prompted him to rise to his knees. He looked about, and saw she'd assumed her more human guise again."What happened," he asked the pink-haired girl, "did I beat him?"

"Soma!" the disguised vampire exclaimed with a relieved smile. "Thank goodness you're awake!"

"Yeah. I'm glad you're not hurt," the white-haired youth replied with an equally relieved smile. Then he recalled his previous condition, and quickly examined himself. "What the, I'm not hurt? I thought for sure he broke my nose, and more." He absently rubbed his face, amazed it was actually intact. There was no evidence he suffered a concussion, and his back didn't hurt. "What the hecht?"

Moka merely smiled at Soma and wiped the blood off his cheek. As she did the enigmatic youth became pensive. "_My first day of school,_" he thought to himself, "_and I've already gotten into a fight, and turned into something scary. But most importantly, I met my childhood friend again, the one I've always loved._"

"That smell," Moka's voice spoke, which broke him out of his train of thought.

"Huh," Soma asked as he looked to his old friend.

"Sorry, Soma! I can't resist!"

"Oh no," the white-haired youth muttered as he saw Moka's fangs aimed at his neck.

"_CAPU CHUUUUUUU!_"

The enigmatic student cried out as his vitae was drained by his close friend.

* * *

Up on the top floor of the academy, two figures watched the scene in the forest, which was projected by a crystal ball situated on a large desk. The one behind the desk was clad in a white priest's robe and habit, his eyes glowing from beneath his raiment. Before the desk was a tall man in a black suit, his long dark brown hair framing his somewhat pale face.

"Hmm, did you see what just occurred, Arikado-san," The headmaster spoke.

"Yes," the rather dour man replied, as he continued to stare at the white-haired youth's image in the headmaster's crystal ball. "It's... him." After several moments, he gave the chairman a tern look. "We have to prepare for the worst."

"As you wish," the priest replied with a cryptic smile.

* * *

Author's note: Second chapter is done! I put a twist on the first fight and showcased some of Soma's powers as Dracula! I gave Soma a witty attitude because of some of his lines from Dawn/Aria of Sorrow and Harmony of Despair. Next chapter, we meet Kurumu Kurono and Genya Arikado! And be sure to check out my other fanfic, The Warrior of Zero!


	3. Love rival and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter three: Love Rival and a Vampire.

The morning sun filtered through the window of Cruz Soma's dorm room, and gently awakened him from his slumber. With a long yawn and stretch, he finally opened his gray eyes to the world again. He looked out the window, still unfamiliar with the green morning sky outside. After another short yawn, he got himself out of bed.

He looked at his alarm clock, and saw he still had over an hour before school began. With that, he pulled a pen and paper out of his desk, collected his thoughts and began to put them on paper.

"Dear Mina,

I'm still hanging in there. I've got some good news and some bad news. You probably want to hear the good news first, well, I met my childhood friend again, and I told you about Moka right? The lonely girl I met at the park eight years ago? She's my classmate now. I'm so relieved that she's here, because making new friends seems like a life-threatening experience here at Youkai Academy. The bad news is I got into a fight, don't worry I won! But, the way I won is really bothering me."

Naturally he withheld how inhuman he'd become during that fight, which reminded him of the nightmares he'd endured. Never did he imagine they'd come to life, and it terrified him like nothing else. And the last thing he wanted, was to have frightened his oldest friend. His mind went back to the vampire, whose alter ego he encountered the previous day. He began to wonder if her pink-haired self was merely a ruse in order to have concealed her true nature. The way it seemed to him, with the seal removed she could've been, herself. The very thought troubled him, as he realized the vampires in the movies went to great lengths to act human, so no one would've guessed otherwise. He also knew those who discovered their secret usually met very painful and brutal deaths. Not that he ever planned to betray Moka, but the thought of incurring her wrath made him uneasy.

He then looked over the letter he'd written. Satisfied with the finished product, he put it away and then went to get ready for his second day as a student at Youkai Academy.

* * *

"_I wonder what Soma's doing right now,_" Moka thought to herself as she headed down the dirt path towards the academy building. She also thought about the previous day, when her seal was finally released after over eight long years. After Soma had removed her Rosario, her memories became fuzzy. Yet despite that, she had vague recollections of supreme self-confidence, and unrivaled power. "_I probably had bigger boobs, too,_" she thought with a pout, as it was the one thing about herself she wished she could've changed. She glanced down at her endowments, and her pout became more pronounced.

"It's her!" a male student's voice called out, which she ignored.

"She's so hot it should be illegal!" another student added, yet she paid it no heed.

"Ohayo, Moka," a more familiar voice spoke up.

The young vampire gasped as she was broken out of her train of thought. She looked behind her, and saw her old friend had approached from behind. "Oh, ohayo Soma!" she exclaimed happily, as she hoped he hadn't seen her earlier and guessed what she was thinking about. "It's so good to see you!" she added, as she grabbed his arm and lodged it between her breasts. She groaned inwardly as she feared she'd given herself away, but she quickly recovered and led him down the path.

"Yes," the white-haired youth replied with a wary smile, "I can tell."

"Damn! It's the new guy!" the first male voice growled in aggravation.

"He may not look like much," his cohort added, "but he beat the crap out of that jerk, Komiya Saizou!"

"How the hell did that spread so fast," the white-haired youth asked with a surprised look, and wondered how much they knew about the intense brawl.

"What's with you this morning," Moka smiled and tugged on Soma's sleeve. "Come on, Let's go!" She the grabbed his hand and dragged him down the path, oblivious to his protests.

* * *

Two of the onlookers seethed as they watched the recently formed couple head towards the academy building. Or rather, the academy idol took his hand and all but dragged him towards class. "Now she's holding his hand!" the first boy yelled in protest, as he grabbed two handfuls of his messy auburn hair. "I'm so damn jealous!"

"Let's get him!" his closely-shaved cohort replied, a throbbing tick mark on the side of his temple.

"Not so fast!" a bellowing voice interrupted, as both youths felt themselves grabbed by their shirt collars and lifted into the air. "You leave those two alone."

The incensed male students were released, and landed on their posteriors. They looked behind them with bared teeth, and saw the imposing form of Komiya Saizou, who smirked at them as he cracked his knuckles. Both students screamed in fright, got to their feet and bolted down the path.

Barely ten feet away, a somewhat short female student looked around a tree, clad in a sleeveless yellow sweater that clung to her buxom form. Her violet eyes looked past the somewhat comical scene towards the white-haired youth who'd been escorted towards the school by his _friend._ The mere mention of the word sickened her, as the onlooker knew the vampire's intentions were anything but benevolent. "Blast that Akashiya Moka," she cursed under her breath, "taking all the cute boys for herself. No matter, before the end of this day, Cruz Soma will be mine."

* * *

"Soma," Moka asked of the enigmatic youth beside her, which earned her a hum of acknowledgment, "do you remember yet?"

"Um, remember what," the white-haired student asked with a confused look.

"The... _other_ promise." A bright blush appeared on her cheeks as she'd spoken.

Soma's eyes went wide, as realization dawned on him. "Oh, right!" he replied with a smile.

"Yay, I'm so happy!" the vampire exclaimed with a beaming smile, as she envisioned the day they'd have been bonded in matrimony.

"I owe you money, right," the Japanese teenager asked as he reached into his trouser pocket and produced his wallet. "I don't remember how much," he began as he pulled out some yen, "but I think this amount will-" He paused when he looked up, and his smile faded as he beheld the hard stare on his close friend's face.

"You _still_ don't remember," Moka asked in annoyance as she placed her hands on her hips.

Soma laughed nervously at the glare he'd received, and feared the pink-haired girl's ire had only begun to manifest. "Then, tell me what it was."

"I-I-I-I can't do that!" the sealed vampire spluttered as she blushed profusely. "It's embarrassing!"

"Uh, tell you what," the white-haired youth offered with a wary smile. "When I remember I'll let you know, okay?"

"You'd better!" Moka snapped with an annoyed pout.

"Right," Soma replied with a sheepish smile, "I'll go on ahead, see you in class."

The pink-haired girl stared daggers at the departing youth, incensed by his lapse. As she continued the glare, a bright crimson light came from the Rosario, which immediately got her attention.

"_What's the matter with him,_" an incensed voice spoke from the artifact, which echoed in Moka's mind. "_How could our childhood friend forget such an important promise?_"

"'Our,'" the startled girl asked as she stared at her keepsake. "What the, what's going on, w-w-who are you?"

"_I'll tell you later,_" the unseen voice replied, as the cross' light faded.

* * *

Soma went on ahead, embarrassed that he'd forgotten whatever promise he made to Moka long ago. Granted there were things in his childhood he'd have rather soon forgot, his promise to his close friend wasn't one of them. At the moment he was glad she was sealed, as he feared if it was ever broken, he would've seen how angry she _truly_ felt.

That was but another thing which bothered him, the manifestation of her alter ego. While her exterior side was pleasant to be around aside from a few disturbing traits, her counterpart was anything but, as she seemed to embody the very definition of the word "vampire." And Soma dreaded the ramifications of ever falling out of her favor.

The mere memory of her still made him cringe, as he recalled her sensuous physique and imposing presence, which both excited and frightened him. The way her burning red eyes gazed him, and the way her ravenous smile exposed her deadly fangs, all made him lose sleep at night. Yet he felt the most terrifying aspect of her, was that she knew his name. Even before she was unleashed, she knew his name, he was certain of it. And he became more concerned not over failing to remember his promise, but to whom it was actually made.

"Please help me," a girl's voice weakly pleaded, which broke him out of his train of thought.

The troubled lad looked about, and discerned it had come from the forest nearby. He made his way through the woods, and saw a girl on her hands and knees, clad in a sleeveless yellow sweater along with the traditional academy skirt. Under her sweater she wore a white blouse. Her cyan locks, bound by a shooting star patterned barrette, concealed her face from sight. Her slender calves were graced with white baggy socks.

"Are you alright," Soma asked as he rushed to her aid.

"I'm so dizzy," the fallen girl spoke weakly, holding her head as he looked up at Soma.

Soma was awed as he saw the girl's soft features, glistening violet eyes and a light blush on her cheeks. "She's kinda cute," Soma thought to himself. Though what truly got his attention, was the girl's large bosom which bounced on its own accord. The very act made him blush profusely in response. He grit his teeth, and strove to get his hormones under control. "_Snap out if it!_" he thought to himself. "_You're already in enough trouble with Moka! What, you got a death wish or something?_"

"I'm sorry," the fallen girl spoke weakly, "can you help me please?"

"Y-yeah," he replied nervously, "sure, of course." Even though the enigmatic youth felt rather dubious about the prospect, he knew he couldn't have ignored a plea for help. He assisted the cyan-haired girl, who rose to a wary standing position. "Will you be alright?"

The cyan-haired girl groaned in apparent pain, and fell against Soma. "Sorry, it's just-"

The Cruz lad said nothing, as he thought at first it was an accident. He was soon proven otherwise as he felt her large chest being rubbed against him. "_What the?!_" Soma thought to himself, his eyes going wide as he felt the softness of her endowments through the fabric of her sweater. "_It's not that I don't like this but, this is really awkward._" As the experience continued, he began to envision Moka rubbing up against him, and his eyes became as wide as saucer plates. "_What's wrong with me? How could I think of Moka like that, she's not a piece of meat!_" He growled to himself, and furiously shook his head.

"Are you alright," the girl's voice asked.

The flustered youth turned his attention back to her, and saw the innocent look on her soft face. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's get you to the infirmary, alright?"

The buxom girl hummed with a beaming smile. "Lead the way," she spoke sweetly as he took hold of his left wrist and shoulder.

Soma tried to break free, but found the grip on his wrist was soft, yet unyielding. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't have released his arm. It served as another reminder that he wasn't among humans any longer. "_This is going to end very bad,_" he thought with a rueful sigh.

* * *

High up on the academy roof, a discouraged Akashiya Moka looked out over the emerald horizon. A long sigh escaped her, as the morning breeze blew through her bright pink tresses. "How could he forget something so important," she asked herself with a hurt look. "All this time, was he-" She quickly stopped herself, and dismissed her current train of thought. "No, he wouldn't pretend to like me, I know Soma better than that." But as she'd spoken it, she found herself less than assured. "Don't I?"

The silver cross on her chest remained silent, which left her alone in her thoughts.

* * *

The enigmatic youth led the weary girl in his care to the front of the academy building. She'd held his arm the entire trip, though fortunately she didn't drag him along like Moka did. Unfortunately, the white-haired youth found it hard to focus with his classmate's ample bosom pressed into his arm. "_I did the right thing,_" he thought to himself, "_didn't I?_"

The buxom teenager finally released him, and stood on her own. "Sorry for the trouble, Soma," she spoke with an innocent smile.

"No problem," the enigmatic youth replied, glad to have been released from his charge's awkward grip. "Wait," he spoke up suspiciously, "I don't remember telling you my name."

"Oh, everyone knows about you!" the supposedly weak girl replied with a joyful smile. "The mysterious new student that beat that thug Komiya yesterday. I heard he was sent here because he couldn't behave himself in the human world. Yet you went ahead and beat him like a drum, I'm sorry I didn't get to see it personally. Maybe next time," she concluded with a sensuous glance.

"Uh, yeah," Soma replied with an uncertain look, as he dreaded the thought of another encounter with the unruly Saizou. "How in the world does everyone know?"

At that moment, a small bat descended from seemingly nowhere and hovered before the perplexed youth. "Sorry for spilling the beans!" it admitted, a sweatdrop running down the side of its small head, "It was so great I went and told everyone, dechu!" It then flew from the academy building, and disappeared into the woods.

The white-haired youth groaned to himself as he absently scratched his cheek. "Okay, ignoring the weird talking bat," he began to as he looked to his classmate. "_She's definitely cute,_" he thought to himself, "_and really really built._" He cringed as the lecherous thought crossed his mind. "_But for all I know, she can be some kind of spider monster that seduces and eats people._"

"My name is Kurono Kurumu," the cyan-haired girl spoke with a warm smile, "and we should be really good friends."

Soma looked into the recently-introduced girl's eyes, as a strange sensation came over him. Yet as soon as it did, the phenomenon passed. "Um... sure," he asked with a confused look.

"Huh," the buxom teenager asked, baffled for some inexplicable reason. "Let's try this again."

The white-haired youth gazed at her in confusion, as the same sensation passed over him. It seemed to amplify Kurumu's body for a moment, then faded. "What are you doing?"

The cyan-haired girl growled under her breath, her innocence replaced by frustration. "Why isn't this working," she grumbled under her breath.

"Why isn't what working," Soma asked with a confused look.

"Um!" Kurumu exclaimed as she realized she'd been overheard.

"Yo!" a boisterous voice called out from behind.

The enigmatic teenager looked over his shoulder, and saw an imposing student, one he hoped he wouldn't have encountered again. "Saizou," he asked with a bewildered expression, even more so by the inordinately happy expression on his rugged face.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

Soma decided to consider his options. "_Let's see,_" he thought to himself, "_talk to the guy that tried to beat you up on your first day? Or talk to a girl that's really cute but might eat you?_" After a moment of deliberating, he turned and headed towards his former nemesis. "Sure, what's up?"

"Wait!" Kurumu objected.

"Beat it, pixie," the unruly student interrupted as he glared at the smaller girl, "this is a talk between men."

The cyan-haired girl growled for a moment, clearly incensed at being dismissed. After a moment, she spun on her heel and stormed towards the academy building.

Soma grimaced as she departed in a huff, as he feared she wouldn't have been so merciful in their next encounter. "Thanks for the save!" he spoke warily to his former adversary.

"No problem!" Saizou boasted, his thumb raised in the air for emphasis. "Us tough guys gotta stick together!"

"_Tough guys,_" the white-haired youth thought to himself, "_you almost soiled yourself. Then again, I would too if I ran into-_" He groaned to himself, as he didn't want to have been reminded of the nightmare he became the previous day. "So why'd you bail me out," he asked with a grateful yet guarded expression, uncertain of the brutish student's motives.

"Cause that chick's up to no good," the incognito orc replied with a sour look as he jerked his thumb towards the academy.

Soma sighed to himself, unsurprised by the news. "Let me guess, she's a spider monster that seduces and eats people, right?"

Saizou laughed merrily in response. "Not quite, I stole her personal file and it says she's a succubus."

The white-haired youth gulped nervously in response. From what little he knew of the creatures, succubi weren't as strong as vampires but were very deceptive and dangerous. And he feared Kurumu might've actually fit the bill, considering her behavior as well as her voluptuous form, an apparent prerequisite for the creatures.

Soma groaned to himself and shook his head. "I'm not gonna ask why you steal girl's files," he spoke with a dubious smile, "but thanks anyway."

"Anytime!" the unruly youth exclaimed, and pointed his thumb upwards in approval.

"Stop right there, delinquent!" a female voice spoke authoritatively. "Stealing girl's personal files, will you?! I'm gonna give you five thousand lashes, dunk you in a vat of umberhulk dung and lock you up for the rest of the semester, Komiya!"

Both male students turned and saw a purple-haired woman in a black uniform, with a white band around her left arm, flanked by three unfriendly-looking men in similar attire.

"Oh shoot, the PSC!" Saizou exclaimed as he turned and headed briskly towards the academy building. "Hey Soma!" he called out as he ran desperately. "You wanna know who's a spider woman, check that broad behind you out!"

"Oh, so now you're announcing my true form to whole school?!" the beady-eyed woman proclaimed, her teeth bared in anger. "That's it, you are _so_ dead, Komiya!"

The four black-clad individuals ran past Soma and continued after the incognito orc. The white-haired youth watched as they disappeared into the building. "I hope he'll be alright," he commented, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Soma!" a girl's voice cried out from inside the academy. A few seconds later, a familiar pink-haired form ran towards him with impressive speed and latched onto his arm.

A nervous laugh escaped the enigmatic youth as he regarded his close friend. "Moka?"

"What are you doing standing around, silly," the vampire asked with an amused smile. "Come on, we're gonna be late for class!"

"R-r-right!" Soma hastily replied, as he longed for some semblance of normality.

"By the way," the vampire began as she all but dragged him inside, "was that Saizou I saw earlier?"

"Yeah." The white-haired youth would've elaborated, but then realized how possessive Moka could've been, and decided against mentioning Kurumu, even if the unruly student did save him from the aggressive girl.

"Is something wrong," the pink-haired girl asked with a curious look.

"I-it's nothing."

"Hmm, if you say so," the Akashiya girl replied with a slightly disappointed look, but quickly brightened up as she leaned against him. She turned her head towards him, and partook deeply of his scent. "You smell so nice."

"W-wait a minute, Moka!" Soma protested as he saw her eyes upon his neck. "We're gonna be late for class!"

"Sorry," she said apologetically, "I can't help it."

"Oh crud," the white-haired youth uttered as he saw her open her mouth wide.

"_CAPU CHUUUUUUUU!_"

"**_GAH!_**" Soma cried out as he felt Moka's fangs in his neck.

* * *

The pair ran inside Nekonome's homeroom with seconds to spare, with a flustered Soma holding his neck. He couldn't help but hear chuckles as he reached his desk and sat himself down, as did Moka right behind him. No sooner than he did that he saw a tall Japanese man in a pitch black business ensemble, his somewhat pale face framed by his shoulder-length brunette hair. The enigmatic youth then cringed as he saw the man's fierce eyes were upon him. "_What the,_" he thought nervously, "_why's he looking at me? Just because we were almost late?_"

He heard a pained groan behind him, which he knew came from his closer friend. She glanced over his shoulder, and saw her fidgeting in her seat. "_Or is he looking at Moka?_"

"Hai!" the catlike teacher exclaimed happily. "Today class, we will be having a new history teacher on campus. Please welcome, from the greater Tokyo region, Arikado Genya," she concluded as she motioned to the man beside her. A furred appendage arose behind her a moment later.

"Whoa, he is so cool!" one of the female students exclaimed.

"First a mysterious new student and now a cute teacher!" a second one added. "I'm so lucky!"

"Sensei," a male student called out, "your tail is showing again."

The blonde woman looked behind her, and saw the truthfulness of her pupil's words. She then mewed in embarrassment, and rapidly scratched her fingernails across the student's face.

Soma groaned at what just occurred, and was glad he hadn't pointed it out. He then looked to the girls who'd spoken before, and recalled what they'd said. "_Again with the mysterious crap,_" he thought ruefully to himself. "_I'm not that kind of guy._" He sighed in chagrin as he watched the black-clad man took Nekonomes' place in order to have addressed the class. "_And what sort of name is 'Genya?' What could prompt a parent to name their child 'Illusion?'_" He began to suspect the new teacher was definitely not as he seemed, especially with such a suspicious name.

"Before we begin today's lesson," the newcomer began in a stern, unemotional voice, "I shall relay a few guidelines, which I expect to be followed to the letter, without exception."

The white-haired youth's eyes went wide, as he inwardly dreaded where the conversation would've headed.

"You will discard your history books as they will be useless from his point forward, you will receive your information from me and me alone. You are not to question any and all of the information I relay as it is factually accurate, your opinions on said information are unnecessary. You are not to speak unless I call upon you, and when I ask you a question, I expect an immediate, honest, and coherent answer. Sarcasm will not be tolerated, you are here to be educated, not entertained. Any and all disruptions to said education shall not be tolerated and will result in a suitable punishment. And if you try to escape said punishment I will hunt you down, bring you back and subject you to additional punishments."

Soma looked on warily as the new teacher made his proclamation. "_Are we here to be educated or executed,_" he asked himself mentally, "_I feel like we're being read a death sentence._" He heard a couple of muffled groans, and he surmised the female students no longer thought he was cool.

"You will hand in any and all assignments in on time, without question," the black-clad continued with the same expressionless face. "Failing to do so in unacceptable and shall warrant a minimum punishment of one day's detention. You will attend every session whether on campus or otherwise, without question. Failing to do so is unacceptable and you shall be required to complete a one thousand word essay on the study material on top of the current assignment else as well as a verbal apology before the entire class for disrupting their much-needed education."

The white-haired youth cringed at the announced guidelines, which sounded more and more like the decrees of an evil king. "_This guy can't possibly be a teacher,_" he thought to himself, "_the delinquents at Ishiyama were better-behaved than this clown._"

"Finally," Arikado continued in the same monotone voice, "you _will_ complete this entire course according to my specifications. Those who fail to meet them will continue to take the course until they do. Failure is not an option."

The class was all but in an uproar over the series of announcements, and Soma feared they might've revolted at any second. And in a sense, he wouldn't have blamed them.

"Um, Arikado-sensei," the feline teacher asked nervously.

The history teacher hummed questioningly.

"Um," the fidgeting woman began, "I can understand the need for strict discipline, but, not even giving them the _right_ to fail?"

"I do not accept failure in any endeavor I undertake," the black-clad man spoke, his eyes fixed on his class. "_This,_" he continued as he meticulously turned his head towards the blonde woman, "shall be no different."

Nekonome mewed in chagrin, and began to back away from the imposing man.

"_This guy's a lunatic!_" Soma thought with an aghast look. "_'Failure is not an option?' That's not something I teacher would say._" As he saw the harsh man turn back to the class, he noticed a student next to him raised his hand.

"Now then," Arikado began in the same monotone voice, "today I'll be teaching you about the Monster World's most infamous and despicable tyrant, who waged war against humanity, destroyed countless millions of lives and sought to eradicate mankind as a whole."

"Cool!" a male student exclaimed. "Sounds like my kinda guy!"

"After school for the rest of the semester," the black-clad man retorted as his eyes darted to the student who'd spoken.

"What?!" the boisterous youth protested.

"That is your punishment for both speaking out of turn and for supporting the individual in question. He is not to be admired, he is to be despised with every fiber of your being. He was the embodiment of pure evil and should be regarded as such. And over the course of the semester you'll learn why the world cannot afford another such as he to live."

The student growled in disbelief.

"Now then-" the black-clad man began.

"Sensei I have a question!" the student who'd raised his hand called out.

"After school," Arikado replied without any remorse.

"What?! But I actually have a question!"

"Irrelevant."

"That's not fair!" the youth angrily protested. "I had my hand up for two minutes and you ignore me?"

"Irrelevant. The time for talking has ended, the time for learning has begun."

The student put his hand down, and groaned in aggravation. Soma couldn't have helped but feel sorry for his classmate.

"Now then," Arikado spoke up, his gaze as impassive as ever, "who can tell me the name of the last reigning Vampire Lord?"

The white-haired youth's eyes went wide, as he began to seriously question the sanity of the black-clad man at the front of the room. His eyes darted about, and saw many of his classmates had the same expression. Needless to say none of them raised their hands, and he didn't blame them. He then heard pained groans from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw the pink-haired girl with downcast and uncomfortable look on her face.

"Do you know," Arikado asked as his eyes locked upon the student behind Soma, "Akashiya Moka?"

The vampire groaned in response, and actually sounded like she was suffering as a result of the inquiry.

"Answer the question," the black-clad man insisted.

"Hey lay off!" Soma interjected, which earned him a stern look from the teacher. "Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable? If she doesn't want to answer the question, you have no right forcing her to!"

"I am in charge of this class, I have every right to question my students as I see fit. And _you_ have no right to interfere. And just for thinking otherwise, _you _have detention."

The white-haired youth growled in aggravation, as he'd never dealt with such an unreasonable person in his life.

"Soma, stop," the troubled girl pleaded in a pained voice, and then rose to her feet. "The last reigning Vampire Lord, was Count Dracula."

"Correct," Arikado replied, no sense of satisfaction in his voice, "I expect to see you after school today."

The enigmatic teenager was thunderstruck by what he'd just heard. "But she just answered your question!"

"She did not answer immediately, which goes against the guidelines I announced at the start of class. No exceptions."

Soma groaned in chagrin, mortified that Moka of all people would've gotten detention.

* * *

Near the back of the class, Kurono Kurumu looked on with a mortified expression. "_I can't help but feel sorry for her,_" she thought ruefully to herself, "_this guy's a freakin' maniac!_" She sighed to herself, and brushed her troubled thoughts aside. "_Ah well, no matter. It'll be risky, but once Soma leaves detention, he'll be mine. I won't let Akashiya steal all the boys' hearts for herself, that honor belongs to me, and me alone! In the name of all succubi, I _will_ prevail!_" she thought proudly, as she clenched her fist in affirmation.

* * *

At the end of the day a disgruntled Soma made his way towards the academy exit with Moka by his side. They'd finally been released from Arikado's supervision, though their hearts didn't feel any lighter. And they knew why: they'd have to return to his class tomorrow, as well as day day for the rest of the semester.

"I can't believe that guy," the white-haired youth grumbled. "Forcing you to answer his question and then giving you detention anyway? That's not fair!"

His classmate said nothing in response.

Soma looked to her, and understood her concern. It was obvious to him that the subject matter was a very delicate issue to her, and chose not to press her on the matter. He also vowed to have discerned the harsh teacher's true motives, as they didn't seem to involve education in the least. "Hey," he spoke up, "I know it's a bad time to ask, but-" He paused for a moment, and forced himself to smile. "Wanna hang out with me?"

Moka gasped in surprise, and her emerald eyes widened as she turned to him. "R-r-really?"

"Yeah, just to get our minds off of General Nutbar back there," he spoke with a warmer smile, as he jerked his thumb back towards Arikado's classroom.

The pink-haired girl blushed in response, as she imagined she would've gone out on a date with her close friend. "S-s-sure!" she replied with a beaming smile.

"Glad to hear it." The enigmatic teenager walked closer to her held her hand. "_Now's my chance!_" he thought to himself. "_Don't screw this up, man!_"

The pink-haired girl moved in front of him and intertwined her fingers with own. "Soma," she spoke with a warm blush.

"Moka," the Japanese replied as he looked into her eyes.

"Soma," the vampire repeated as she puckered her lips and closed her eyes.

"_Sh-sh-she wants to kiss already?!_" the troubled youth thought frantically. "_Calm down, you wanted something like this, remember? Besides, it's just a kiss, what could happen?_" He then pursed his lips together, and closed his eyes.

"There you are!" an energetic voice called out from the distance.

Suddenly, the white-haired youth felt himself tackled from behind and then pinned against the wall. He looked ahead, and saw the familiar form of Kurono Kurumu pressed against him. "Oh, hello there," he spoke with a nervous smile.

"Who is this," Moka asked as she came towards him, an annoyed look on her face.

"She's.. a new friend I made today," the Japanese boy replied warily. "Yeah, she's just a little too... friendly."

"A _little,_" the pink-haired girl inquired, as a red tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"That's right!" the shorter girl replied in a singsong voice as she lodged Soma's arm in the valley between her ample breasts. "We're really close, we hugged _all_ morning," she spoke with an evil grin.

"W-w-w-wait!" a panicked Soma spoke desperately. "That's not-"

"You've... been with her... all... morning," the vampire asked in a shaky voice, which contained a mixture of anger, jealously, and sadness. The latter being evident via the tears that began to run from her glistening emerald eyes.

"Y-You've got it all wrong!" Soma interrupted as he frantically tried to calm Moka down.

"Exactamundo!" the cyan-haired girl proclaimed. "We've found _true love,_" she continued with a starstruck look, "and we'll live happily ever after!"

"Now wait just a minute," Soma spoke up sternly, "you're just making this up!" He tried to be firm, but found it difficult with his left arm still stuck within Kurumu's cleavage. "Moka," he continued as he turned to his close friend, "don't listen to her, she's just trying to-"

The pink-haired girl glared serrated daggers at him, as a murderous intent arose from her.

"Moka," the enigmatic youth asked worriedly, intimidated by the dark aura which manifested from the enraged girl before him.

"**_BAKA!_**" the vampire screamed as she drove her fist right into Soma's face, which knocked him and Kurumu down the hall. She then ran in the opposite direction, as tears ran down her face.

* * *

Soma groaned blankly, all but comatose after the surprise attack. Beside him, a somewhat dazed Kurumu laughed as she sat up. "Wow," she began as she tried to regain her bearings, "that's quite a temper she's got there."

The white-haired youth was in no position to have responded.

The buxom teenager quickly recovered and pulled him up. "Anyway, now that he's out to lunch, let's give this another go!" She then looked deeply into his dazed eyes. "**Charm.**"

The nigh incoherent teenager found himself lulled into a trance, as images of the short girl appeared in his mind. "Kurumu-chan," he spoke in a droning voice.

"**_YAHOO!_**" the voluptuous youkai exclaimed as she leaped into the air. "I did it! I got him! Now it's time to go somewhere private and celebrate winning first place!" Her laughter echoed down the hall as she ran deeper inside the academy, her enraptured youth in tow.

* * *

Just outside the academy, Moka sat alone on the stone steps, bitter tears running down her face. "I can't believe him!" she spoke through her tears. "He asks me out right after hugging another girl? H-has, has he been toying with me?!" She broke down into more tears. "Soma."

"_You're wrong,_" an unemotional voice spoke within her mind.

The pink-haired girl gasped, as she saw her Rosario glowing once more.

"_Our Soma has fallen prey to a succubus, she has the power to enslave men._"

"W-what," Moka asked in shock, as he felt a powerful presence within the Rosario. "H-h-how do you know? Who are you?"

"_There is no time for debate,_" the mental voice insisted, "_unless you want our Soma to die._"

"Wait a minute!" the pink-haired girl protested. "You promised to tell me who you are!"

"_Later,_" the unemotional voice replied, and then became silent.

Moka glared at her Rosario, and noticed it had dimmed. She then remembered what the voice had spoken, and looked back to the school. "Soma!" she cried out.

* * *

Within the academy clinic, the still spellbound Soma sat upon the bed, as he vaguely heard Kurumu celebrating from nearby. "_What happened to me,_" he thought to himself. "_Why, can't I move my body?_" A couple of moments later, he watched helplessly as the cyan-haired girl got onto the bed with him.

"Hey, Soma," the buxom teenager spoke with a warm blush, "I really liked how you stood up to that nutcase earlier in the day, I only wish you were defending me instead."

The spellbound youth was silently awed, yet his body remained unresponsive.

"You know, you're the first person I've tried this with," Kurumu went on with a loving smile, "I'm actually a bit nervous, so don't move, okay?"

"_This is bad,_" Soma thought nervously to himself, as he watched his classmate lean over his body, "_I have to break free, or else-_" He cringed inwardly at the thought of being raped in school. His chagrin grew as he saw her lips puckered, and headed straight for own. "_Come on, come on!_" he thought desperately, as his body remained unresponsive. He panicked inside, as he saw her close her violet eyes.

"_You dare try to dominate __**me?!**_" a menacing voice growled within Soma's mind, as an overwhelming sense of hatred came over him. He screamed in horror, and heard Kurumu gasped as he saw his surroundings bathed in a red light.

He tightly shut his eyes, and instinctively covered them with his hands. Never in his life had he felt such intense rage, which didn't feel remotely human. After a few moments, he realized he'd actually moved his hands, which told him the spell was broken. He looked ahead, and saw Kurumu on her knees at the edge of the bed, leaned back in fear with her left arm partially covering her face. His eyes went wide, as he wondered if she'd also heard the menacing voice.

"Please stop," Soma spoke to the frightened girl, "you don't want to do this. Otherwise, you might wind up like Saizou, and I don't want that to happen. So please," he continued, as he reached out towards her. Suddenly, his hand was viciously slapped away, and watched as the girl's fear was replaced by anger.

"How dare you," she spoke with a deadly hiss, "how dare you trifle with me! Moka put you up to this, didn't she?!"

"No! This has nothing to do with Moka!"

"Shut up!" the cyan-haired girl snapped. "I used every trick in the book to get you. Preyed on your kindness, rubbing myself against you, even charming you while you were out cold! And _still_ you think only of her?! That's it," she continued menacingly, as she thrust her fists down, which made her large chest bounce accordingly, "**_NOW I'M REALLY MAD!_**" Two large bulges arose from the back of her sweater, and then two large batlike wings shot forth. She then hovered over the bed, supported by her wings.

The Japanese teenager gasped in shock at the sight before him. "Saizou was right, you _are_ a succubus!"

"So you knew, huh," the transformed Kurumu asked with a vexed look. "Fine, well you're not gonna tell, **_ANYONE ELSE!_**" she screamed as she lunged towards him.

"**_STOP!_**" a girl's voice cried out, followed by a fierce left cross which caught the oncoming succubus right on the side of the face, and knocked her out the window.

Soma looked to his right, and saw his close friend in the open doorway. The sight of her soothed his heart, and calmed the inhuman rage within him. "Moka," he spoke gratefully, "oh, just in time." He quickly got off the bed, and tightly embraced the pink-haired girl before him.

The vampire was surprised for a moment, but then returned his embrace. "Oh Soma," she spoke softly, "I was afraid I'd lose you."

"I know, don't worry I'm not going anywhere, except with you."

"Soma," Moka replied in a dreamy voice, "does that mean, you remember?"

"Um," the white-haired youth began nervously. Before he could've answered, he felt something akin to a cable wrapping around his neck. "Oh shoot." He then felt himself pulled out the window, with his close friend in tow, as a familiar laugh was heard from behind them.

* * *

After the couple got pulled through the broken window, a black-clad man stood within the open doorway, his hands in his pockets and a half-lidded expression on his pale face. "Teenagers." He shook his head, and wondered why they couldn't have been more practical.

* * *

The enigmatic teenager struggled with the snare around his neck, which he soon realized was Kurumu's spaded tail. "Moka," he spoke in a strangled voice, "hold on!"

"Soma!" the vampire cried out.

A pained groan came from right behind them. "Too... heavy," the voice of Kurumu spoke, and then the white-haired youth felt his neck released. Unfortunately, since it was the only thing that kept him airborne, both he and Moka plummeted to the ground, and landed in a heap.

"Ow," Soma groaned after several seconds as he struggled to get up, his back screaming in protest, "that really hurt. Moka, are you-"

"Soma, are you alright," the pink-haired girl asked as she came to his side.

The white-haired youth saw she was seemingly no worse for wear, and smiled ruefully. "Oh yeah, vampire, takes more than a two story fall to kill you."

His close friend groaned to herself and quickly helped him to his feet. "This is no time for jokes, Soma, she's still here, remember?"

A sinister laugh was heard from above. The white-haired youth looked up, and saw Kurumu hovering menacingly above them. "_I guess they were right,_" he thought to himself, "_Hell _hath_ no fury than a woman scorned._" He then glanced over his shoulder, and gave his childhood friend a determined look. "Don't worry, Moka, I'll protect you!"

"Soma," the pink-haired girl spoke with a touched but worried look.

"So you wanna be the first to die, huh," the succubus asked with an insane look, as her fingernails extended into deadly thirty centimeter claws, "be my guest! I'll send you on the one-way express train to obliteration!" she proclaimed with a sadistic grin as she dove towards him, her claws at the ready.

The Japanese student gasped, as he realized how fast his opponent was approaching him. He grabbed Moka's arm and pulled her to the ground, as their airborne foe streaked over them. He then looked up, and watched as several trees were neatly cleaved and fell to the ground. "Shoot! She cut through them like a knife through butter!"

"Don't stand there dazed and confused," Kurumu announced as she turned in midair and made another approach, "or you'll get cut to pieces!"

Soma pushed Moka aside as the succubus dove at them at top speed. He then cried out in pain as the demoness' claws grazed into his back. His anguish gave way to inhuman rage, and he quickly rose to his feet. "Miserable worm!" he growled, his eyes glowing bright red. He then groaned, and struggled to get his dark power under control.

"Soma!" the vampire cried out as she came to his side.

"I'm... fine," the white-haired youth spoke through his pain, grateful that he hadn't fully taken the attack, or else he would've assuredly been killed. Though he was certain if he'd taken any more damage, his dark persona would've taken over and mercilessly crushed the misguided succubus, which he truly wanted to have avoided.

He then heard Kurumu's evil laughter from above. He looked up, and saw their bloodthirsty adversary high above them. "Darn, I thought I had you that time!" she admitted with a sadistic grin. "No matter, third time's the charm!"

"If we don't do something, we'll get killed!" Moka spoke urgently. "My Rosario, quickly take it off!"

"Right!" Soma replied, as he turned and reached for the artifact.

"_No,_" a sinister voice spoke within his mind, "_kill her!_"

The white-haired youth winced in pain, as he again struggled to have suppressed his dark power.

"Soma!" the vampire cried out worriedly.

"What the hell is this," Kurumu demanded with an incensed look, "even in the face of death you _still_ think only of her? How far are you gonna go to spite me, Cruz Soma?!"

The enigmatic teenager groaned as he finally regained his senses. "This is has nothing to do spite," he rebutted as he turned to the enraged flying youkai. "Moka, is my friend. And I would gladly, sacrifice my life for her."

"Ha! Save me the chivalrous nonsense! You're only doing this because she's broken you and bent you to your will! And once you no longer please her she'll just suck the life out of you and leave you for dead! That's what_all_ vampires do!"

"That's not true!" the pink-haired girl shouted in protest as she grabbed the white-haired youth's head and drove it into her bosom. "Soma is my precious friend, the only friend I've ever had! I didn't force him to be with me, he did it on his own free will! And I love him for that!"

"Moka," the Japanese teenager spoke in a muffled voice, his face still stuck in his friend's cleavage.

"Grr, you make me sick," the incensed succubus shot back with a snarl, "both of you make me sick! If that's how you really feel, then you can both die together!" she shouted as she dove towards.

Soma sighed heavily, frustrated by how misguided their opponent seemed. "I'm sorry," he spoke as he straightened up, "I'm sorry you don't understand."

Kurumu emitted a fierce battle cry as she reared back to strike the pair.

"Hate me if you must for rejecting you," the white-haired youth spoke with a pained expression as he took hold of the cross on his friend's chest, "**_BUT LEAVE MOKA ALONE!_**" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he spun around to confront the oncoming enemy. He gasped as he felt an immense youki being released. He looked to his left hand, and saw the Rosario in his grasp.

"You did it!" the pink-haired girl spoke with a teary-eyed smile.

"Yeah, I did it." He looked to the cross in his hand, and realized what it meant. He then held it out dramatically, an intense look on his face. "Let there be night!" he announced in a commanding voice.

"What the hell?!" Kurumu exclaimed, a frightened look on her heart-shaped face as the skies grew dark above her. "**_WAH!_**" she cried out as she instinctively covered her face with her arms.

Soma watched as a swarm of bats descended from the moon, and infused the pink-haired girl with youki. One bat flew into the back of her skirt, which blew up for a moment. Another flew right into her chest, which caused it to expand noticeably. The color of her hair bled out, and her exposed fangs grew visibly longer. She then opened her eyes, which had turned from emerald green to blood red, and had a deadly glint within them. She concluded with a huge burst of youki, manifested as a swarm of bats that went flying in all directions.

A low deadly chuckle came from the transformed Moka, as she dug her knuckles into her left hip. "So, you're the one who's been giving me so much trouble," she began with an amused smirk. "You should not have interfered," she continued, her smirk replaced with a deadly stare. "For challenging my claim to Soma, your life is forfeit."

Kurumu backed up a bit in midair, an intimidated look on her face.

"Hold on!" the Japanese teenager protested as he turned to confront the daiyoukai. "Don't you think that's going a little too far?"

"No."

Soma groaned in response, stunned by the cold reply. "You know," he spoke warily as he scratched his cheek, "that's not exactly gonna prove her wrong."

"Irrelevant."

The white-haired youth groaned in chagrin. "_I feel like I'm dealing with Arikado here,_" he thought ruefully to himself.

The airborne youkai grit her teeth together, as she strove to have controlled her fear. "Don't joke with me," she shot back, "I won't lose! The future of my people depends on it!"

"Your people?!" Soma asked with a shocked expression.

"That's right! That's the real reason I enslaved all the boys on campus, it was so I could've found my Destined One with whom I could've had my children! It's the only way to save my people from extinction!"

The white-haired youth gasped at what he'd just heard. It was the first time he'd heard of a sentient race dealing with the threat of extinction, something all but implausible to humanity.

"And you," Kurumu spoke hatefully as she lunged at the vampire with her claws, "Akashiya Moka," she went on as she swung and missed yet again, "I'll never forgive you!" she cried hatefully as another claw slash missed. "Not even if you plead for mercy!" she screamed as she lunged once more, only hit nothing but air. She then gasped, as she felt a crushing grip on her tail.

"I don't plead," an emotionless voice spoke behind her.

The succubus was pulled into the air, and slammed mercilessly on the ground, which jarred her spine. She was then tossed up, and nailed with a vicious kick to the stomach. The force of the attack sent her through several trees, she collided with one more that stopped her trajectory, and she slumped onto the ground in defeat.

"I'm sorry," the succubus spoke apologetically, "I give up, you win."

"So... brutal," Soma said to himself, as he pitied the fallen demoness in the distance.

"You are such an eyesore," Inner Moka spoke in a remorseless voice, a malefic crimson aura surrounding her as she approached her fallen foe. "For daring to steal Soma from me, I am taking your wings and your tail."

"No! Please don't!" a terrified Kurumu pleaded desperately. "I'm begging you!"

Soma quickly moved in and blocked the daiyoukai's path. "That's enough!" he shouted sternly, incensed at the mercilessness of the transformed vampire.

"Out of my way," Inner Moka spoke in a cold, commanding voice.

"I said that's enough," the white-haired youth repeated, his teeth bared in anger.

The unsealed vampire glared at him, visibly displeased at his interference. "First she tried to take you, then she tired to kill you, and now you dare defend her?"

"But, just look at her!" the white-haired youth declared as he motioned to the defeated girl. "She's had enough! Close friend or not, I won't stay by and let you brutalize people like this!"

A low growl came from Inner Moka, a brooding scowl on her pale face.

"Don't you see," the enigmatic student asked, trying to reason with the daiyoukai, "she didn't do this out of evil intentions. I mean, she did this all for her race, right? She had a messed up way of doing it but, I can tell. She's a good person."

"Soma," Kurumu spoke softly as she gazed at her protector.

"Let's forget all about this," the white-haired youth spoke as he smiled at the fallen girl. "I'd still like to be friends."

The cyan-haired girl blushed in response. She was so touched by Soma's words that she started to cry, which led to sheer bawling on her part.

Behind Soma, the fearsome vampire's cold stare was replaced by a look of pity, as a remorseful sigh escaped her. "Foolish human," she spoke under her breath.

"Just like you and I are," the strange youth spoke as he turned to his close friend, a warm smile on his face, "Moka."

"Just... friends," the vampire asked with an unreadable expression. "Just... friends," she asked again with a fierce glare as she reclaimed the Rosario. Her shoulders heaved in anger, as she menacingly bared her fangs.

"Um, Moka," Soma asked with a confused look.

The daiyoukai continued to glare at him for several moments, as her breathing became heavier and she exuded a heavy murderous intent. "**_BAKA!_**" she screamed at the top of her lungs as unleashed a thundering kick that caught the stunned youth right under the chin. He went sailing thirty feet in the air, then came crashing down in a painful heap.

The white-haired youth groaned as he lifted his head off the ground, dazed and confused by his friend's surprise attack. "W-w-w-what was that for," he asked with a pained look.

"You'd best remember soon," the vampire spoke with a warning glare, "for your sake." She leaned against a tree, and replaced the Rosario. She fell down onto her rump, as her hair returned to its former pink color.

* * *

The next morning, Soma and Moka were walking down the dirt path that led to the academy building.

"So the Rosario spoke to you," the enigmatic youth asked his close friend.

"Yes," the pink-haired girl replied, "and it told me something weird."

"What did it say?"

"The other me called you _our_ childhood friend." Moka gave him a perplexed look. "I wonder what that means?"

The Japanese teenager sighed mournfully as he recalled his meeting with her alter ego. "I'd like to know myself," he mused with a hard look. "I mean you and I got along just fine at the park, but her-" He exhaled bitterly, still livid over the brutality he witnessed the previous day. "I don't see how we could've ever been friends."

"Soma," the female youkai spoke up longingly, which got his attention, "I know she might not act very nice, but she does really does care about you." She leaned against him for a moment. "I can feel it."

The white-haired youth considered what she'd spoken, and saw her alternate persona wasn't as approachable or compassionate as her current self. What troubled him more was he saw a lot of similarities between Inner Moka and Arikado, who he deemed as the most ruthless person he'd ever met in his life. He cringed at the thought of them possibly being related.

He quickly brushed the disturbing thought aside, and looked back to the young girl beside him. "Well," he finally spoke up, "anger issues aside, both you and her are my irreplaceable friends," he admitted with a smile.

"Soma," Moka spoke warmly, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Moka," the enigmatic student replied, a similar blush on his own as he looked lovingly at his close friend.

"Ohayo Soma!" an energetic voice called out from behind them. Both turned and saw the very familiar form of Kurono Kurumu headed their way, a food basket hooked under her left forearm. "I baked us some cookies!" she exclaimed as she smiled at the Japanese teenager. "Let's eat them together."

"That's nice and all," the white-haired youth spoke with a confused look, "but, why me?"

"Well, remember when I said I was looking for my destined one," the incognito succubus asked with a bright blush, "the person I would love forever?"

"Yes," Soma replied warily, as he had a bad idea of where the conversation was headed.

"Well." Kurumu blushed and looked at Soma. "I've decided... that it's you!" she announced joyfully.

"What?!" Soma was shocked.

"I can't get over how you risked your life to protect me!" she exclaimed as she rubbed herself against him. "Now I'm so in love with you!"

"Crud," the white-haired youth uttered, as he feared it was the case.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Moka yelled angrily as she pulled her close friend away. "Soma is mine!" She felt him pulled away, then brought her right back to him. After several more exchanges, she decided she'd had enough and bit into his neck. "_CAPU CHUUUUUU!_"

"**_GAH!_**" the stricken youth exclaimed as his vitae was drained yet again.

* * *

Some time later, Soma was walking in the hallway.

"That was such an ordeal," the white-haired youth remarked, as a weary sigh escaped him. "The one school where socializing is more stressful than studies, and I'm in it. Is it too late to transfer to Ishiyama?"

"Soma," a voice called out from a room beside him.

He quickly turned to his right, and saw the new history teacher, who was seated behind his desk, through the open doorway. "Arikado-san," he replied, the politeness in his voice clearly forced. He hadn't forgotten the trouble the black-clad man gave him the other day.

"Come inside," the history teacher spoke curtly.

The white-haired youth nervously grit his teeth together, as he knew it hadn't been a request. He quickly made his way inside the classroom.

"Close the door," the black-clad man spoke once he'd entered.

Soma stared at him for several moments, distrustful of the man behind the desk. Yet when he considered it, he realized it was perfect opportunity to have discerned his true motives. He finally shut the door, and turned back to his least-liked teacher. He watched as the man rose from his desk and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"I know about your power," the black-clad man began, "the one you can't control."

The white-haired youth gasped in shock, worried that a faculty member had discovered his secret. He quickly recovered, and resumed his hard stare. "Is that why you came here," he asked his accuser, "because of this power I have?"

Arikado said nothing at first, and closed the distance between them. The white-haired youth clenched his fists by his sides, and braced himself for what seemed to be an inevitable fight. They stared at each other for several tense seconds, as the air grew cold between them.

"Be careful, Soma," the black-clad man finally spoke warningly, "that power feeds off negative emotions. If you lose control, you may become something... terrifying."

"What do you mean," the enigmatic teenager asked suspiciously.

Instead of responding verbally, the teacher returned to his desk, and pulled out a drawer. He pulled an object out of the drawer, and closed it. He then returned to Soma, who saw he held a silver cross that was double the size of Moka's Rosario. It had a red jewel in the center, similar to the Rosario, and bat wing carvings that covered the surface.

"Take this," Arikado spoke flatly, and handed him the cross.

Soma looked to the strange artifact, then to the expectant look of his history teacher. Without another word, he warily took hold of the item. "And, this is," he asked with a dubious look.

"Channel your power through this cross," the strange man replied flatly.

The white-haired man scowled in response, as he disliked being bossed around, not to mention having his questions go unanswered. With a deep sigh, he focused on the strange cross. He concentrated his dark energy, and channeled it into the large rosary. Suddenly, a three foot blade of crimson energy protruded from the top of the artifact, which made him gasp. Moreover, crimson energy spikes emerged from the other ends.

"It is called, the Unholy Crucifix," Arikado Genya explained in the same tone, "use it when you are in danger." He narrowed his dark eyes at Soma as he regarded him. "Do not, become the Dark Lord."

The enigmatic youth was stunned by what he'd heard, but quickly recovered and relaxed his power. Once he did, the crucifix's blades retracted. "_What does that mean,_" Soma thought to himself as he looked to the weapon in his hand. "What are you-" he began to ask, then noticed the black-clad man was gone. Even more peculiar, the door was still closed. "What?!" he asked in exasperation. "Argh, it's just like Mikogami, ducking out before I can get some answers out of them!" He groaned in frustration, pocketed the artifact and headed out of the currently empty classroom.

* * *

Some time later, Arikado and Mikogami discussed the current state of affairs within the chairman's office on the top floor.

"Did he obtain it," the robed man inquired.

"Yes," the dhampir replied curtly, "it will help him keep his powers in check."

The headmaster hummed in acknowledgment, and sagely nodded his head. "It would be unfortunate if Lord Dracula returns, and without an active Belmont-" He left the question hanging, as he knew both of them were aware of the consequences of having the infamous vampire lord unchallenged.

"If worse comes to worse," the black-clad man began, as he produced a blood red jewel, attached to a silver chain, "I could use _this._"

Mikogami's glowing eyes went wide, as he recognized the bauble. "Is that, the Crimson Stone? How did it survive?"

"I recovered it from the castle before it was sealed in the eclipse." Arikado tightly grasped the alchemic treasure. "If he returns to his former self, I'll use this to seal his soul."

"But won't you absorb his soul in the process," the headmaster asked, rarely heard concern in his voice. Yet he knew how the Crimson Stone operated, and was shocked that his acquaintance would've implemented such a dangerous artifact.

Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes groaned to himself, a grim expression on his ageless face. "If that happens, then it's up, to her."

Mikogami hummed in acknowledgment, as he knew exactly who the dhampir meant.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the delay! Halloween preparations are really eating my free time! We now know that the silver haired Moka has a past with Soma and it will be revealed in a flashback next chapter! Or if you guys want, a chapter dedicated to the flashback. Soma received a new weapon from Arikado and Kurumu is now part of the harem!, After all the girls are introduced, we will enter the Demon Castle arc of the story! And a new chapter of The Warrior of Zero is coming soon!

Now to answer my reviewers!

Snow199

Thanks for the praise! Stay tuned for more.

Teiki

I'll try not to keep you guys waiting!

Haseo55

Thanks! And yes I did, as well as the sword Alucard wielded at the TGS trailer for the unknown Castlevania game.

Lord Destroyer.

I've read the manga and It was one of the many intentional changes I've made along with Soma's age don't worry, Soma does have a past with the silver haired Moka as well. And Castlevania's Alucard has a direct connection to Rosario + Vampire's Alucard and that will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.

ShadowRaider20009

Thank you! Look forward to more chapters In the near future!

Glossary:

Ohayo – good morning

Baka – idiot

Daiyoukai – great demon


	4. Remembrance, Witch and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter four: Remembrance, Witch and a Vampire

A seven-year-old Cruz Soma wandered around in a dark forest, which began near his house and stretched forth several kilometers. His parents repeatedly told him to have never gone into the forest, for many who'd done so supposedly never came back. However, curiosity got the better of him, and he slipped out of the house before his folks roused for the day.

"I hope Mom and Dad find me soon," he said worriedly to himself, as he began to fear there was some truth to what his parents had stated. As he walked deeper into the forest, the air grew progressively colder, and almost felt heavier for some inexplicable reason. Not to mention the dense forest made it nigh impossible to have seen the sky, so he couldn't have determined if it was day or night. He'd expected some wild animals to have attempted to eat him, yet he'd encountered nothing of the sort, which he found puzzling.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally reached a large clearing. His eyes went wide as they beheld a huge majestic castle in the middle of the clearing, which was clearly foreign in design. The rising towers and vast entryway was like nothing he'd ever seen in his short life. "Whoa," he spoke absently, as he continued to stare at the grand structure in the distance.

"Well well," a menacing voice spoke from the trees behind him, "to think a human child would pass through the barrier."

"If we bring him to our master," a second voice added, sounding just as malicious, "we shall be rewarded!"

Young Soma turned around and saw two menacing figures behind him, clad in fancy clothes that surpassed his ability to have described. What he found truly frightening about them was their glowing red eyes, and their voracious grins which exposed their elongated incisors.

"S-Stay back!" a frightened Soma uttered as the clearly inhuman beings closed in on him.

* * *

Soma was promptly captured, and forcefully brought inside. He saw the interior was comprised of vast hallways with arched ceilings, decorated by knight statues and paintings of foreign landscapes and individuals. He saw many of the individuals in the paintings had the same traits as his captors. That told him he'd arrived at a monster's castle, and he had a horrible idea about what befell those who'd been lost in the forest before him.

After several long moments of passing through seemingly endless corridors and ascending sprawling staircases, they finally stopped at an imposing set of double doors. Soma's fear seemed to magnify at he felt an overwhelming sense of dread from the doors before him, as he became terrified of what could've existed on the other side.

"Shuzen-sama!" one of his captors called out. "We've brought you a fresh human to feast upon!"

The white-haired youth trembled as he feared the eventual response. After several long moments, the doors swung open on their own accord, which revealed a grand hallway, barely lit by chandeliers on the arched columns that lined the corridor. Soma couldn't help but cry out as the dread he'd felt before seemed to tripled, if not more. "Please let me wake up!" he spoke fearfully, as he desperately wished for the whole episode to have been a nightmare.

The second captor laughed at him wickedly, his deadly fangs exposed in the process. "This is no dream, human," he spoke with a malicious grin, "you're going to feed our master."

The terrified human was brought down the great hall. At the end of the hall was a huge golden throne, situated atop a high dais. Upon the throne was a regal-looking being, a detached look on his pale face. His long black hair framed his face, and ran to his shoulders. His countenance was decorated by a neatly trimmed mustache and beard. He wore noble clothes that Soma had never seen in his young life, and sat with his right leg crossed over his left knee, and his head resting upon his left fist, which seemed strangely familiar to the fearful child. As the human considered all the facts, one word came to his frightened mind: vampire. He gaped in sheer terror, as he finally learned what became of those who'd disappeared in the forest. He then worried about his parents, who were wholly unaware they lived so close to a vampire castle.

Once they'd reached the foot of the dais, young Soma was forced face down onto the floor, his shoulders pinned down by his captor's superhuman grip. "O great Shuzen-sama," the first underling spoke reverently, "please accept this offering we bring before thee."

The youth barely managed to get his head up, and trembled as the enthrone being's blood red eyes gazed upon him. Soma couldn't help but tremble, as it felt like the sinister being was looking right into his terrified soul. As their eyes locked, a thin smile crossed the castellan's ageless features. "So this is the offering," he mused in a nonchalant tone. He inhaled deeply, and a chilling exhale escaped him, followed by a rapacious smile. "Ah, your blood sings with power, it's been too long, since I've partaken of such an exquisite nectar." He placed both of his feet on the floor, and pushed himself to his feet. "You have done well, my servants," he spoke in the same emotionless tone, "lift him up."

"Yes, Shuzen-sama."

Soma was positively terrified as he was pulled to his feet. No sooner than he did that the sinister man before him began to descend the dais, a hungry smile on his face as a nigh inaudible hiss escaped him. "No!" the boy cried out desperately. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

As the fiend drew nearer, an image of a towering evil lord, one that dwarfed the being that approached him, appeared in his mind. His clothing was similar, except it was an ebony and crimson color scheme. He wore a jet black cloak over his shoulders with an upturned collar. His long white hair framed his deathly pale face, and his red eyes glowed ominously. "_Then kill,_" the image spoke menacingly, his elongated incisors bared in anger. Soma's fear became overwhelming, as he felt an unimaginable power swelling up within him. "_**KILL!**_" the mental image screamed through Soma's lips, as the energy was unleashed.

* * *

Shuzen Issa slowly descended the dais, as a low hiss escaped him. He exulted in the scent of the child's blood, as he imagined the power he would've gained from it. And once he'd taken his fill, he would've allowed the boy to recover, and then fed him to his loving daughters. He was certain they would've savored the meal as well.

As he approached the final step, he felt an immense youki welling up within the child, which prompted him to cease his advance. He cautiously brought his left arm up, as he saw a red glow from the human's barely opened eyes. "_**KILL!**_" the boy screamed in a thundering demonic voice, as he unleashed two huge spheres of seething dark energy towards his startled captors.

Issa instinctively looked away, as he felt a titanic youki being released, one he hadn't felt in over two hundred years. He felt himself trembling for the first time in decades, and he struggled to get his body under control. After several moments, he lowered his arm from his face and warily looked ahead. He saw the two servants had been smashed into the walls, which were visibly damaged from the crushing impact. Said servants lied in a dazed heap on the floor, at opposite ends of the hall.

He then looked forth to the child, and saw the image of a towering lord superimposed over him, his hands still extended and a brooding expression on his pale face. An awed hiss escaped, as his ancient eyes recognized the figure before him, one he thought had been permanently vanquished twenty-five years before. "It is him," he spoke in a low whisper.

Issa watched as the apparition faded. He then looked to the boy, whose hands still burned with dark energy. The child inhaled sharply, as his frightened eyes went wide. He then looked to his hands, and his fear reasserted itself again. His eyes then rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed on the floor.

The ancient vampire regarded the unconscious youth, whose demonic aura had completely vanished. "At last, it is him." A dark chuckle escaped him, as he realized the significance of the child before him. "Well, it seems you have failed after all," he remarked with a wry smirk, "old friend."

* * *

Outside the barely opened throne room doors, a young girl looked in awe at the scene inside. Her attire and facial features identified her as Chinese. A broad smile appeared on her face, as she too recognized the imposing form that appeared for a moment. "It is him," she spoke to herself. "Finally, my prince has come."

* * *

Young Soma groaned wearily as he slowly regained consciousness, his mind still in a dark haze. "What happened," he asked deliriously, as he realize he couldn't have recalled what occurred earlier. When his surroundings came into view, he found himself looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling, decorated by a golden chandelier. He quickly sat up, as he knew his own room had no such decorations. He looked about, and saw an elegant chair beside him, with dark velvet cushions on the seat and back. He saw the only door before him, tightly closed shut. In the far left corner was a standing closet, along with a full-length mirror nearby. A large dresser was situated on the far wall, above which hung the painting of a lonely castle, situated atop a cliff, framed by the nighttime sky. The sight of the castle made him shiver, for reasons he couldn't have discerned."Where am I," he asked nervously, as he looked back towards the left side of the room.

"I see you have awakened," a girl's voice spoke from nearby.

The white-haired boy inhaled sharply, as he had no idea he wasn't alone. He looked to the right, and saw an older girl in the chair he thought was unoccupied. She was clad in a long black skirt, with loose white sleeves that extended from her dark top. Her messy black hair was done up in two small ponytails, high up on the back of her head, with two silvery locks that hung down from the middle of her hairline. Her blood red eyes gazed upon him, and she wore a somewhat foreboding smile on her face.

"W-w-who are you," the young human asked, as his fear returned.

"I am Shuzen Akuha," the girl replied courteously, "firstborn daughter of the lord of this castle. I welcome you to our, humble abode." She slowly rose from her chair, as her expression remained unchanged. "And you would be?"

"C-C-C-Cruz S-S-Soma," the white-haired youth managed through his chattering teeth.

"Don't be afraid," the dark girl spoke, though she sounded less than assuring to the frightened child. "I won't hurt you," she continued as she placed her hand on the youth's cheek. After a few moments, she leaned forward, slowly closed her eyes, and planted a soft kiss on his lips, which made his eyes go wide in shock.

After a couple of moments, the dark figure leaned back, a pleased smile on her foreign visage. Soma found himself scared further as he knew he'd just been kissed by a girl, one who wasn't even human.

"From now on," Akuha continued, "you are my prince. And together, we shall reign over this land, as supreme rulers."

Soma gave the strange girl a bewildered expression. "Um, as supreme measuring sticks?"

The black-haired girl's smile faded, replaced by an annoyed scowl. The lone human cringed as he feared he'd somehow upset the inhuman being before him.

At that moment, the door that led out of the room opened with a nerve-shattering creak. Soma looked ahead, and watched as an imposing man entered the room, clad in a dark long coat with matching trousers. Behind him was a pale young girl, clad in a simple black dress held up by two thin straps. Her silver hair ran down to the middle of her back, and her impassive gaze matched that of the older being before her.

"So," the tall man spoke with a thin smile, "you've finally returned to us."

"Indeed, Chichi-ue," Akuha replied with a wry smirk.

"Y-y-you!" Soma exclaimed, as he recognized the man as the same one who sat upon the great throne earlier. "You're-"

"Indeed, I am Shuzen Issa," the noble spoke with a courteous bow, "lord of this castle, and leader of the Japanese vampire nation. I welcome you to our house, the great House of Shuzen."

The white-haired youth groaned in response, as he felt less than welcome in a castle of demons. He tensed up instinctively as the imposing fiend approached the side of the bed. He found himself shivering again as Shuzen's eyes fell upon him. He averted his own, as he hated how vulnerable he felt beneath the elder vampire's gaze.

"W-w-why am I here," Soma asked timidly, as he felt like a rabbit cowering before a wolf, "what do you want with me?"

The ancient lord chuckled in mild amusement. "Have you forgotten already? It was you who came to our abode. And through you, a new age for our family, shall soon be upon us."

The frightened youth felt less than honored by the cryptic words of the dark patriarch before him.

"Him," the silver-haired girl asked with a suspicious look as she pointed towards the sole human in the room. "What do you mean, Chichi-ue, why is that person important?"

"You shall understand in time. The two of you, shall have a very long life, together."

"What?!" Akuha protested vehemently as she turned to her sire. "Chichi-ue, what do you think you're doing? Soma is mine, I've already claimed him as my mate!"

"No," Shuzen countered in the same impassive tone, yet it had an authoritative edge to it in that instance. "You are not the one for him, Moka is to be, his companion. Through them, our family shall flourish as never before."

"Eh," Soma asked, completely at a loss over what the elder vampire meant.

"Hold on," the younger girl protested, "why do I have to be with such a weakling? He barely looks good enough to be cattle."

"Silence!" the black-haired girl shot back. "Even if it's you, Moka-chan, I won't forgive you for mocking my prince!"

"_Your_ prince," Moka asked with a scowl, "you must be joking, I thought you had better taste than that."

"What did you say?!"

Shuzen Issa clapped his hands together, and everything became very still. Soma found himself trembling at the sheer force of the seemingly simple maneuver. "Be... quiet," the vampire lord spoke in a low yet deadly voice, which denied any possible rebuttal.

The two sisters looked fearfully at him for several moments, and then bowed their heads in unison.

"I have made my decision," the ancient demon spoke firmly. "You, shall honor it."

An incensed hiss came from the oldest sister, as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Shuzen Akuha made her way down the barely lit hall, furious that her immortal father had denounced her union to the one true Lord of Darkness. "I will not be denied," she spoke with a fierce glare, her deadly fangs bared in anger. "I will acquire grandfather's power, and then Soma will be mine." She headed straight for a wall, phased through it and disappeared.

* * *

Cruz Soma found himself paralyzed for several moments after the jilted princess had departed. While he saw the younger sister looked towards the door with a stunned expression, the castellan didn't even move his head, an unreadable expression on his face. While he didn't fully understand what had just occurred, he did hope he would've never met Shuzen Akuha again.

Moka finally looked away from the door and back towards her father. "Chichi-ue," the younger demoness began in a more respectful voice, "I-I still don't understand. What makes him so special?"

"I do not expect you to understand now," the castellan began cryptically as his impassive eyes gazed upon her, "since you are no older than he. But when the time comes for you to be bonded, then you shall realize why I can you entrust you to him, and he to you." He then slowly reached out with his huge hand, and gently placed it atop his child's silver head. "And your mother, would've been elated to see you bonded to such a man."

Moka inhaled sharply, as her young eyes went wide in shock. "Haha-ue," she spoke in a breathy voice.

The ancient vampire merely hummed, as he sagely nodded his head.

Soma looked warily at the imposing man, as he considered his situation. Though he had no idea what bonding meant, he began to suspect that he had no say in the matter. He clearly saw the castellan wouldn't have tolerated anyone talking back to him, even his own children. The human lad really missed his own father, and was glad he wasn't as strict as the elder vampire.

"Very well," the silver-haired girl replied with a reverent bow of her head, "I shall be mated to this man when I grow up. If this will make Haha-ue happy, then I will consent."

"Very good," the dark nobleman replied with a light smile.

Soma groaned in chagrin, as he dreaded what they planned for him when he was older. "Um, Shuzen-sama," the white-haired youth nervously asked his captor.

"Yes," the demon lord asked expectantly.

The seven-year-old boy cringed instinctively, as he regretted having gotten the sinister man's attention. "I-I-If I agree, to this, um bonding thing," he asked, his nerves going back into overdrive, "can I go back to my family," he blurted out, unable to have concealed his fear any longer.

Shuzen Issa chuckled to himself as a wary smirk crossed his ageless features. "Oh course," he replied urbanely, "you shall be returned in due time. But once you come of age, you and Moka shall be bonded. I am expecting, great things from you."

Soma groaned audibly, as he didn't want to imagine the consequences of failing to meet the castellan's expectations.

* * *

The next day, Soma was in the large reception hall, surrounded by the castellan's children. He was dressed in a strange dark blue suit with matching pants, a well-made dress shirt with frilled cuffs, and a white tie similar to what Shuzen himself wore. He remembered Moka and Akuha from the previous day, along with two more sisters he hadn't met. One had long blonde curls that ran to her shoulders, and an angelic smile on her face. She also had deeply tanned skin, which Soma found very odd for a vampire. She wore a full-length gown, held up by two simple straps. The other was clearly the youngest, clad in a noble girl's shirt with a black knee-length skirt. Her orange hair was done up in two pigtails, and she had a distinctly sour expression on her young face.

The hall was filled with people dressed in elegant clothes. Soma tried hard to stop shaking, as he knew everyone in the hall were vampires. Many of them gazed upon him with their cold eyes, which made him even more nervous.

"What's this," one of the noblemen commented, "is that child, human?"

"Why is there a human among us," a second asked, sounding more than a little annoyed.

"Has His Lordship lost his senses?!" a third nobleman demanded, his voice low but incredibly vexed nonetheless. "Humans are only good for cattle!"

The white-haired youth winced in pain at the remark.

"Perhaps His Lordship is still in mourning," one of the female vampires spoke up, "it hasn't been that long, you know."

"Be quiet!" the first nobleman interrupted. "His Lordship is coming!"

Soma looked ahead towards the huge double doors at the end of the hall. They majestically swung open, and the imposing form of the patriarch stepped into the hall, in full regalia. His gait was measured and even, and his face as impassive as ever. All conversation ceased upon his arrival, and everyone in the bow reverently bowed their heads as he passed them by. The white-haired youth watched warily, as he saw the castellan headed right for him. He looked around, and saw the Shuzen sisters had bowed their heads. He quickly looked ahead and did the same. He found himself trembling again, as he actually felt the elder vampire's imposing presence before him.

"Welcome, Cruz Soma," the tall man began in an urbane voice, which got the human lad's attention. "I am the head of this Shuzen family," he continued with a light bow, "Shuzen Issa. It's been a long time since we've had any... interesting guests."

The white-haired youth cringed at his words, and wondered how many others were aware of the incident in Shuzen's throne room. He quickly saw the two servants who'd captured him, and saw them watching him very warily.

"I truly hope you make yourself at home during your stay here," the castellan continued as he turned his back to him. "Provided you abide by the rules of the household, there shall be no cause for concern."

"_'No cause for concern,'_" Soma thought with a very dubious expression, especially when he knew he was in a castle full of vampires.

"This castle," the elder demon continued as he motioned his arms outwards, "is the home of every vampire in Japan. Including guests that arrive from time to time, you could say everyone within this abode is part of the Shuzen family."

"What?!" the white-haired youth asked with a horrified look. "You mean there's a gazillion ghouls in here?" He was then driven to his knees by a sharp blow to the back of the head.

"Put a sock in it, baka!" the voice of the youngest came from behind. "We're _vampires,_ not ghouls! Don't you know the difference?"

"Kokoa-chan," the voice of the tanned vampire spoke chidingly.

"Enough, Kokoa," Shuzen spoke up firmly as he glanced over his shoulder towards the orange-haired girl.

The youngest of the four sisters groaned to herself, and then respectfully bowed her head. "Hai, Tou-san."

Soma groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. He got to his feet, privately amazed he hadn't been knocked out by the sharp blow.

"As I was saying," the castellan continued as he walked a couple of paces from the human lad, his hands behind his back, "if an individual performs, certain tasks, then they too can be welcomed into our family. I do hope you keep this in mind." He then turned fully towards the youth. "Akuha, Moka," he spoke in a cold, commanding voice, "step forth."

"Hai," the silver-haired girl replied and immediately went to her father, and her older sister did the same.

"W-what's... going on," Soma asked with a suspicious look.

"Very simple," Shuzen began with a nigh imperceptible smile. "In order to commemorate your arrival, my children shall provide you some... entertainment."

"_Commemo- what,_" the white-haired youth asked himself mentally. "_I really wish he'd stop using these big words, it gives me a headache!_"

"Are you ready, Akuha," the elder vampire asked of his oldest child.

"Hai, Chichi-ue," the black-haired princess replied reverently.

"And you, Moka," the castellan asked of his third-oldest daughter.

"Hai, Chichi-ue," the silver-haired girl replied without hesitation.

Shuzen's smile broadened slightly as a result. "Very good," he spoke in a pleased voice, "kill each other."

"What?!" Soma exclaimed, as the two sisters immediately began to attack one another. Moka charged in with a roundhouse kick, aimed at Akuha's head. But the older sister deftly blocked it and retaliated with a straight punch. Moka caught hold of her wrist, hurled her overhead and planned to slam her on the floor behind her. Yet the black-haired demoness somersaulted in midair and landed on her feet. She then grabbed her opponent's wrist, pulled her sister towards her, and aimed a straight thrust at her face. Moka ducked at the last second, straightened up and aimed an elbow at Akuha's face, which was also blocked.

"Woo hoo!" Kokoa cried out as she raised her small fists into the air. "Yeah, take her down, Onee-sama!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," her sister replied warily, "Moka-chan's lost forty-seven straight fights against Akuha-neesan, I can't say I fancy her chances."

"Doesn't matter! Forty-eighth time will be the charm, and it'll be Onee-sama for the win! I'll bet a triple-layered strawberry shortcake on it!"

The blonde girl ruefully shook her head at her sister's proclamation. "Alright, Kokoa-chan," she replied in a chagrined voice. "But if Akuha-neesan wins, you have to do my chores for the next week. No pestering Moka-chan until the chores are done," she continued, and pointed at her sister for emphasis, "understand?"

"You're on!" the little sister shot back with a challenging grin.

Soma spun around and glared at the orange-haired girl. "What's the matter with you?! How can you be happy about your sisters beating each other up?!"

"Because Tou-san told them to," the youngest sister replied in a matter-of-fact voice. "It happens every day, what kind of backwater village did _you_ come from?"

"Hey! I live on the other side of this forest I'll have you know! Is this your idea of fun?! They could get hurt, or-"

"That's the idea," Kokoa interrupted, "what fun is fighting if no one gets a little bloody? And _you're_ going to marry Onee-sama? Ha, what a joke. If it was me I'd break you in half so you wouldn't embarrass me with your weakness."

"Why you little-" Soma began, and went to grab the girl's collar. However, his wrist was caught halfway, and he found himself slammed repeatedly on the floor from side to side, each time jarring his back even further. He was swung overhead rapidly, and he cried out as he saw the whole hall spinning. He was then hurled down the hall, and found himself hurtling towards the far wall. Suddenly, his flight was stopped, and he felt himself suspended upside down in midair. He looked over his shoulder, and saw the blonde vampire behind him, her right arm outstretched.

"Yes!" the happy girl exclaimed, her left finger pointed in the air. "Kahlua-chan makes the save!"

The white-haired youth stared at her, shocked that she'd gotten in front of him. He was even more shocked when he finally realized she'd caught him with one hand, and held him above the floor in the same fashion. "Uh," he began with a mortified look, "nice catch."

"Thank you," the second-eldest sister replied with a beaming smile.

A thundering clap shook the entire reception hall, which stunned everyone into silence. Kahlua warily turned Soma right side up and placed him on his feet, a fearful look on her young face.

"What, is the meaning of this," the booming voice of Shuzen Issa asked in annoyance.

"Tou-san!" the orange-haired girl called out as she pointed towards the human lad. "That stupid hillbilly was gonna interrupt Onee-sama's fight!"

"Hey!" the white-haired youth shot back. "Who are you calling a hillbilly?!"

The castellan's smoldering eyes turned slowly towards the seven-year-old boy. "Soma," he began, his brow furrowed and his lips tightly drawn.

"Listen! I don't care if you're a vampire, you have no right making your own children fight like animals. That is _**WRONG!**_"

A couple of the nobles gasped in response, shocked that the youth dared to talk back to the elder vampire.

"According to who," Shuzen asked in an even voice.

"According to me!" the white-haired youth shot back. "Since I'm gonna be bonded to Moka, that's gonna make me the man of the house!" he proclaimed, as he jerked his thumb into his chest for emphasis. "And when I'm the man the house, the first new rule's gonna be, _**NO MORE FIGHTING!**_"

He saw Shuzen's eyes flash red, and then felt himself blasted across the hall by an incredible unseen force. He was slammed painfully into the wall behind him, and looked back weakly at the ominous form of the castellan.

"Learn your place," the head of the Shuzen family spoke coldly.

"What... you mean... in this wall?" Soma quickly succumbed to unconsciousness afterwards.

* * *

Soma groaned wearily as he finally regained consciousness. When he managed to pry his eyes open, he found his surroundings to be very blurred. Once he was finally able to focus, he saw the familiar sight of the guest room ceiling above him. "Ow," he groaned in pain, as his back still ached from the welcoming ceremony. He looked from side to side, and saw a familiar oddly tanned vampire in the chair beside him.

"Oh," she began with a sweet smile, "you're finally awake."

The white-haired youth groaned again, his mind still somewhat dazed. "What hit me?"

The blonde girl sighed mournfully, and then placed her gloved hand on the human lad's shoulder. "Soma-kun," she began with a grave look, "you shouldn't have interfered in Moka-chan's fight. She's very upset that you tried to stop it."

"But they could've gotten hurt!" the enigmatic boy protested. "What's the point?"

"Because Chichi-ue ordered it."

"That's wrong!" the white-haired youth shot back, but then felt a firmer grip on his shoulder.

"Soma-kun," the blonde girl began sadly, "we are not human. We don't see or do things the way humans do." A tear ran down her bronze cheeks. "To be honest, I hate fighting as much as you do. I, Shuzen Kahlua-chan, second-born daughter of the Shuzen family. And yet, when the order is given, I have no choice but to obey." Her tears became more profuse, as she covered her face with her gloved hands.

"Kahlua-san," the human lad spoke sadly as he reached out to her. As his hand reached her shoulder, he felt her tense up. He quickly pulled it back, afraid he'd made her feel uncomfortable.

The tanned princess opened her teary eyes, and gazed at him for several long seconds. After that, she closed them yet again. "There was someone else who thought like you," she finally admitted, "someone who wanted to stop the fighting." She opened her eyes again as she looked at the attentive lad. "We're holding a vigil for her tonight. If you want to apologize to Moka-chan, that would be the time."

Soma groaned from the lingering pain in his back, but quickly ignored it. He sat up in bed, and gave the somber girl a sad smile. "Sure, I'll be there."

Kahlau's face brightened visibly when she heard his affirmation. "Great, see you there!" She then rose from her chair, headed for the door, and quietly made her way out.

* * *

Once he'd gotten dressed in his more formal attire, Soma found himself led towards the reception hall again. Only in that instance, it was well into the night. Golden chandeliers from the ceiling, candles on the walls, and candelabras on the tables provided the only light in the vast hall. He immediately noticed the mood was very somber, as everyone spoke in muted voices. Most didn't even look at him, and kept to themselves.

He'd hardly went two meters into the hall, when the familiar form of Shuzen Kahlua came to greet him. "Ah, Soma-kun," she spoke happily, "so nice you could make it."

"Yeah," the white-haired youth spoke nervously, as he absently scratched his cheek. "Is... Moka here?"

"She's here, but-" the blonde vampire gave him an uncertain look, "she's, really not in the mood to talk."

Soma sighed in frustration. "I still need to say I'm sorry, it sounds like I've really upset her."

Kahlua nodded in response. "Anyway, try to enjoy yourself in the meantime, and _please,_" she stressed heavily as she held his shoulders, "try to stay out of trouble?"

The white-haired youth nodded in response. "Sure."

Soma was led by the tanned princess through the hall. Anyone who looked at him gave him an annoyed stare, and then looked away, which made him feel even more unwelcome. Any attempts to have made conversation were met with the same results, which only dampened his mood further.

After a minute or so, he finally caught sight of Moka near one of the buffet tables. But as he headed towards her, an imposing form quickly blocked his path. He warily craned his neck upwards, and found himself looking into the brooding face of Shuzen Issa, which made him back away very quickly.

He headed towards a corner of the room, where there were few people gathered. "Darn it," he cursed under his breath, "how I say I'm sorry with her father around?" He exhaled in frustration, as he knew the chances of bypassing the elder vampire were exceedingly low. "What do I do now, Kahlua-san?" He looked behind him, and saw his escort was no longer beside him. "Kahlua-san?" He looked about the crowd, and saw no sign of the blonde vampire. "Hmm, must've lost her."

He carefully made his way through the inimical crowd, which made him feel like he was walking on eggshells. As he looked for his missing guide, he soon found himself in the back of the hall, where he saw a huge portrait had been situated, with still burning candles placed around it. The portrait displayed the image of a composed woman, clad in a regal black gown with a high neck, which revealed nothing except her head and her clasped hands. She had very long pink hair, partially done up by a black bow. Her face looked healthier than he'd expected, with a warm smile and shining emerald eyes. Indeed, he saw the woman in question looked nothing like a vampire, but more like an elegant human.

"Whoa," the white-haired youth spoke in an awed voice, "she's... so... pretty," he managed.

"Indeed," a deep urbane voice spoke from behind.

Soma looked behind him, and saw the imposing form of the castellan, an engraved goblet in his right hand. His very presence made the boy tremble visibly. "A-a-a-ah, Sh-Sh-Shuzen-sama."

The elder vampire gazed longingly at the portrait. "She is the one we are remembering," he began with a nostalgic look, "who passed away one year ago this very night. The lady of the castle, Akasha Bloodriver."

"B-B-Bloodriver," the human lad asked warily. "_Alright,_" he thought to himself, "_she _must_ be a vampire with _that _name._" He then gave the portrait a second look. "_But she looks so... human._"

"Yes," Shuzen continued, "the woman I loved, who risked everything to bring Moka into the world."

"Huh," Soma asked with a bewildered look.

"My mother, you simpleton," an annoyed girl's voice spoke from nearby.

The human youth spun around, and saw the familiar form of the third-born daughter next to Shuzen, clad in the same dress from before. "_Your_ mother?"

"Yes, so don't embarrass her more than you already have."

Soma hummed questioningly as he looked at her, then to her father, then to the portrait of Akasha. He continued to hum as his head went back and forth between the three individuals, as he felt something was amiss about what he'd been told.

Shuzen chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes. "I see you have noticed the discrepancy."

"Discra- disco- discaba- what the hecht did you just say?!" the human lad snapped at the demon lord. "What is it with you vampires and these big words, why can't you just talk like normal people?"

"_Normal people,_" Moka asked with an insulted frown. "You know nothing about us." She spun on her heel and headed into the crowd.

"Hey! Come back!" Soma called out as he pursued the princess.

Shuzen listened as his pleas melted into the crowd, and chuckled to himself in amusement. "Normal people," he remarked wryly, as he took a sip from his goblet.

* * *

Soma followed Moka's trail out of the reception hall, and through the winding corridors of the castle. After a few moments he soon found himself on the castle terrace, as the bright full moon hung solemnly overhead. As he looked about the area, he saw a lone figure on the edge of the terrace, its head bowed and its legs hung over the side. He quietly made his way over, and soon identified the figure as a young girl, clad in a black Chinese dress, with flower patterns on her flowing skirt. Her messy ebony bangs fell into her face, as the sounds of crying came from her.

"Akuha," Soma spoke as he approached the grieving girl. "Akuha," he spoke as he stopped a meter from her, "have you seen Moka?"

A low hiss came from the black-clad girl as she continued to sob.

"Um," the white-haired youth asked warily, "have you?"

"You really don't know when to take a hint," the eldest daughter spoke bitterly, "do you?"

Soma was taken aback by the response. "Um, take a hint about what?"

A frustrated groan came from the Chinese vampire, who ruefully shook her head. "Don't bother Moka," she finally stated, "she's still upset over how you embarrassed her yesterday."

The human lad was about to respond defensively, when he processed what she'd just said. "_Wait a minute I've been out a whole day?!_" he thought worriedly to himself, shocked that he hadn't realized it sooner. "Still, I gotta find her, I wanna say I'm sorry-"

"Don't," Akuha interrupted. "We vampires are not as forgiving as humans. Crossing us," she continued, as she turned her tear-streaked face towards Soma, "has gotten a lot of people like you killed."

The white-haired youth gasped in response, horrified at how casually the black-clad girl and her kin regarded death and killing. "But- but that's not right!"

A low frustrated growl escaped the eldest daughter, as she bared her fangs. Soma quickly took the hint and stopped preaching. After a moment, the daiyoukai looked back over the horizon.

The white-haired youth sighed to himself, and sat beside the morose vampire. "Akuha," he asked as he looked to her, which earned him a hum in acknowledgement, "did you know Akasha-san?"

The Chinese girl somberly closed her eyes. "Yes, I knew her for a long time. She was like the mother I never had."

Soma then gave her a questioning look. "Then why are you out here alone? Why not come inside and join the others?"

"I have my reasons," the black-clad girl replied quietly, "and I've always been alone."

The white-haired youth slid next to her, and placed his hand on her knee. "You're not alone," he spoke assuredly.

"Soma," Akuha spoke with an awed look.

"I'll always be here for you," the human lad continued with a broad smile. "Whenever you feel lonely, or need someone to talk to, I'll be there. I promise."

The Chinese vampire chuckled to herself as she closed her eyes. "You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Cruz Soma."

"Hey!" the boy protested. "Of course I can keep it! I always keep my promises!"

Akuha then looked squarely into the white-haired youth's gray eyes. "Then promise me this. Regardless of what happens in the future, _don't die._"

The human lad made a face at the strange request, but then quickly regained his composure. "Um, sure. I won't die, I promise." His eyes went wide as he felt the older girl lean up against him.

"Oh Soma," the black-haired princess spoke lovingly, "you're the first person since Akasha, who's tried to understand me." She then took hold of his shoulders and turned him towards her. "And you must not die," she spoke emphatically, "the world depends on it." She then pulled him into a warm hug. "_I_ depend on it."

The boy had no idea what she meant, but with her improved mood, he wasn't about to argue. He remembered what she said about the fate of those who crossed vampires. "Um, okay," he finally said as he returned her hug.

* * *

Four meters from the pair, Shuzen Issa watched the scene with an unreadable look, as he masked his presence so they wouldn't have sensed him. "Akuha," he spoke in his usual impassive voice, "do you truly intend to defy me?" His eyes narrowed as he regarded his errant child. "Do you intend to defy... Akasha?"

A vexed growl came from close by. He looked to his left, and saw Moka beside him, as she shot a seething glare towards the pair in the distance. He looked at her countenance, and could've sensed the conflicting emotions within her. He knew she was sorely tempted to have simply given up on the lad, especially with all the embarrassment she'd caused him the previous day. He also knew one of the few reasons she'd agreed to the arrangement was because he told her Akasha would've elated. And Shuzen knew well Moka would've done anything to have honored her deceased mother.

The elder vampire looked back to the enigmatic youth, and knew there was much about him that needed to have remained secret until the time of his marriage to Moka. Shuzen knew well that if his old friend became aware of the boy, he would've stopped at nothing to have prevented his ascension. So he planned to have kept the white-haired lad's existence a secret until he'd come of age.

"Shuzen-sama," a female voice spoke quietly from behind.

He looked over his shoulder with a questioning hum, and saw one of the violet-haired maids behind him. "Shuzen-sama," the servant spoke respectfully, an envelope in her delicate hands, "this arrived earlier today."

The master vampire took the letter into his possession, and quickly broke the seal. He pulled out the letter, unfolded it, and read the contents. He exhaled through his nostrils, as he furrowed his brow. He immediately recognized the handwriting, and realized his next move. "I see," he mused, "I thank you for informing me."

"Hai, Shuzen-sama," the maid reverently replied, as she walked into the shadows and disappeared.

"Chichi-ue," Moka asked with a questioning look, "what is it?"

"See for yourself." He handed his daughter the letter, who took it off his hands. He saw her face go wide in shock at what was written, and who had written it.

"Yes," Shuzen said to his visibly concerned child, "he cannot stay here any longer." He then looked to the human lad in the distance. "Come the morn he must be sent on his way. Time, is no longer on our side."

"Soma," the silver-haired girl spoke softly, as she realized his predicament.

* * *

The next morning, Soma stood outside the entrance to the grand castle, dressed in his regular clothes. He'd been informed upon his awakening that Lord Shuzen had authorized his release, and had ordered him to have awaited his arrival. He wasn't certain what prompted the ancient vampire to have permitted his return to the human world, but he was grateful regardless.

Near him stood three of the four Shuzen sisters, the eldest being conspicuously absent. He was more than a bit disappointed, especially with what they'd discussed the previous night. And he feared that after he'd returned home, he would've never seen Akuha again. A frown crossed his features, as he hated the possibility of failing to keep a promise.

"Bye, Soma-kun!" Kahlua began with a beaming smile, "I can't hardly wait to see you wed to Moka-chan!"

"I still don't see why Onee-sama has to marry this butt ugly hu-" the orange-haired girl was cut off as a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"Simmer down, Kokoa-chan," the second oldest spoke to her sibling, "we don't want Haha-ue to know there was a human here, do we?"

The shortest girl shook her head vigorously, which earned her a happy smile from her sister.

Soma ruefully shook his head at the two sisters. He then watched as Moka approached him, her arms folded across her chest.

"You'd best get stronger," she spoke with a warning glare. "If you're this weak when we next meet, I will kill you."

"Hold on!" the white-haired youth protested. "You can't kill people just for being weak!"

"Why," the princess asked with an emotionless expression.

"Because you can't!" Soma insisted.

"Why," Moka repeated.

"Don't ask why, you just _can't!_" the frustrated youth shot back. "Strength isn't everything you know!"

"It's the only thing."

The human lad groaned in chagrin, as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Soma," a deep voice spoke from behind them.

Everyone turned, and saw the lord of the castle had finally arrived. "Shuzen-sama," the white-haired youth spoke reverently, still very intimidated by the master vampire's presence. "A-A-Am I really going home?"

"Yes, the time has come for your release. I trust you will keep your end of the bargain," he asked expectantly.

"Y-Yes, Shuzen-sama," Soma replied.

The elder vampire then looked to his children. "Go inside," he spoke curtly.

"Hai!" Kahlua replied happily, and led her sisters towards the vast double doors that led inside.

The white-haired youth quickly turned back to the girls. "Moka!" he called out.

The second-youngest daughter stopped in her tracks.

"Moka, I'm sorry about the other day. And I'm sorry about your mother. But I'll make it up to you next time!" he exclaimed with a confident smile.

The silver-haired girl glanced back at him with a surprised look. And after a couple of moments, a small smile appeared on her face. "Thank you, Soma."

"Yay!" Kahlua exclaimed as wrapped her arms around her sister and jerked her from side to side. "Ah, Moka-chan, I can't remember the last time you had anything even remotely resembling a smile! Oh, this is _so_ great!"

"Nee-san, stop it!" the younger sister protested, more than a bit put out by the rough treatment. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Hey! Cut it out, Nee-san!" Kokoa protested as she waved her fists in the air. "She's not one of your dolls, you know!"

A weary sigh escaped the human lad, almost glad he didn't have any siblings as rambunctious as the Shuzen sisters.

"Now Soma," the voice spoke the patriarch spoke from behind him.

The white-haired youth turned back to him expectantly, and watched as the elder vampire placed his huge hand on his head. Suddenly, his eyes glowed red, and the boy's surroundings took on a crimson hue.

"You will forget what you have seen here," Shuzen spoke in a booming voice which echoed within the human lad's mind. "You do not know any vampires, they do not exist. You shall awaken in your home and carry on as you had before you entered this forest. And you shall not remember any of this until your betrothed grants you her kiss."

The red haze quickly turned black, as Soma lapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Cruz Yasahiro made his way outside, headed towards the forest behind his modest house. His only son had disappeared three days previously, and his lovely wife, Keiko, had become sick with worry. There'd been nasty rumors about the forest behind their house, in which several people had disappeared. Many proclaimed the woods were haunted, some said that youkai lived deep within the woods. He'd originally dismissed it as sheer folly, and felt Soma would've returned on his own, only to have been proven otherwise.

The cold winds blew through his short ebony locks, much colder than they'd been when his son first disappeared. The whole experience proved to be too harrowing for comfort, and vowed that once Soma's fate was ascertained, he would've moved the family away from the forest and found a new place to live. The only reason he'd bought the old house was because it was the only one in his price range. But after what happened to his family, he had no intention of ever putting them in such danger again.

He finally reached the forest entrance, which comprised of a dirt path that led inwards through the trees. The path rose slightly, then descended out of sight. Near the top of the rise was a body, face down on the ground. Yasahiro gasped, and quickly ran towards it. As he neared the fallen form, he saw it was very small, and had a familiar head of white hair. "Soma," he asked, as he knelt down and turned the body over. His eyes went wide as he beheld the face of his only child. "Soma!" he exclaimed, and frantically checked for life signs. He found his son still had a pulse, and no visible injuries. "_**SOMA!**_"

* * *

Not far from the forest exit, a concealed figure watched from the shadows as Cruz Soma was taken back towards the house in the distance. The figure was quite surprised, as it had no idea the youth lived so close to their domain. The shadowed being hummed to itself, and deemed it all the better, since it would've been easy to have kept tabs on the lad.

"Farewell, my prince," the figure began, a twinge of sadness in its voice, "I'll do whatever it takes to help you realize your destiny. Ruling the world... with me." The figure then turned and stealthily made its way back through the woods.

* * *

Back in the present, Soma was walking around the Youkai Academy dorms. He found himself unable to sleep, as he knew the midterm scores would've been posted the following day. Moreover, he was careful about not causing any disturbances, so he wouldn't have awakened anyone. Cranky teenagers were bad enough in his book, the thought of cranky youkai teachers was something he never wanted to have encountered.

"Finally, some time alone," he spoke to himself as he let out a contented sigh. "I thought Moka and Kurumu were gonna rip my arms off." He remembered Kurumu's sudden confession, as well as her nigh inescapable presence since that day. "Monster girls are really aggressive."

As he continued to walk, he considered his situation. He'd been at the academy for well over a month, yet actually found himself strangely at ease in the clearly hostile setting. "_It's strange,_" he thought to himself, "_it feels like I've done this before._"

Before he'd realized it, he found himself in the dorm lobby, where the vending machine was located, along with a small eating area. What surprised him even more was he actually found someone seated, which he found most unusual considering it was very late at night. He got a closer look, and saw it was a young girl with long silver hair, with thin purple ribbons tied near her temples. She wore a dark gray chestplate, with matching forearms and headguard, and a purple dress underneath. In her delicate hands was a notepad and pen, which she wrote upon absently. She finally became aware of his presence, and looked at him with her mysterious blue eyes.

"Hello," the white-haired youth spoke to the stranger.

The quiet girl wrote on her notepad and showed it to him. "Hello as well," it said.

"_Not much of a talker,_" Soma thought to himself as he read the note "Are you a student here," he asked aloud.

"No," came the written reply.

"Um, okay," the enigmatic student remarked sheepishly as he scratched his cheek. "Are you, visiting someone?"

The quiet girl mutely shook her head.

Soma suddenly laughed in chagrin. "Geez, we just met and I'm already barraging you with questions. Sorry about that."

The stranger gave him a nigh imperceptible smile as she scribbled on her notepad. "It's alright," she wrote.

"Anyway," the mysterious young man began hesitantly, a bit embarrassed he hadn't introduced himself sooner, "my name's Cruz Soma."

The silver-haired girl nodded in response, and then wrote her response. "Eucliwood Hellscythe," the notepad read.

The white-haired youth smirked at what he'd just read. "_These youkai and their strange names,_" he thought ruefully to himself, "_heh, they probably don't have to worry about identity theft. Yeah, just try passing as an Akashiya Moka, or an Arikado Genya, or a Eucliwood Hellscythe. I don't think so._" He soon realized the quiet girl was staring at him, and chuckled nervously to himself. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Eucliwood," he finally spoke with a welcoming smile as he held his hand out to her.

"Likewise," the armored girl wrote, and then she shook Soma's hand. She then leaned in forward for a closer look.

"Hmm," Soma asked with a confused look, "is there something on my face?"

The stranger shook her head in response.

"Anyway, I was about to head back to the dorm," the unusual student spoke casually as he looked at the vending machine. "Want something?"

Eucliwood hummed in agreement, and scribbled on her notepad. "Tea would be nice," came her written response.

"Coming right up."

Soma headed to the vending machine, which he was amazed actually functioned like their counterparts in the human world. Though the level of technology was well below what he had back in his hometown, he'd begun to adapt in a sense. What puzzled him was he had strange dreams where was there virtually no technology at all, which he'd thought was impossible. What puzzled him even more was he had the strangest feeling that he'd seen Eucliwood in same dreams. He quickly dismissed it as a coincidence, and focused on the task at hand. He placed coins into the vending machine and two cans came out, one tea and the other one coffee.

"Here you go," Soma spoke with a smile as he gave the strange girl her tea, and then sat across from her. "Well," he thought uncertainly to himself, "I'd better think of something to talk about." As he looked to his companion he saw she'd already written her response.

"Are you new here," the notepad read.

"Yeah, it was either this or Ishiyama. Not much of a choice, eh?"

Eucliwood hummed in acknowledgment.

"So," the white-haired youth inquired, "if you're not a student, why are you here?"

"I'm living with a teacher," came the quiet girl's written reply.

"Hmm, I guess that's nice," Soma replied with a certain smile. He knew such arrangements were frowned upon in the human world, but since he wasn't among humans any longer, he felt it was possible the rules back home didn't apply. Granted it didn't mean he liked it, especially with how some things were run on campus, but chose not to brood on it and enjoy his time together with his new acquaintance. "It's kinda hard being the new kid, but I have two great friends."

"Can we be friends," Eucliwood asked in print, and then she took a closer look at Soma's face.

"Sure," the Japanese student replied with a warm smile. "I'll be happy to be your friend."

The two spent most of the night talking about many things from hobbies to past experiences. And the longer they talked, the more Soma suspected he'd met the strange girl before, though he was certain it wasn't during the life he knew, which bothered him even more.

* * *

The next morning, an exhausted Soma was headed for class, his eyes were a little sore and he looked very drained. "_Damn,_" he thought top himself as a yawn escaped him, "_I hardly slept last night._"

"Ohayo, Soma!" a familiar voice called out.

The white-haired youth turned, and saw his close friend headed towards him. "Oh, ohayo Moka," he replied with a smile. "_She's as cute as ever,_" he thought to himself.

"You look so tired," the pink-haired girl noted as she hugged Soma's arm. "What time did you sleep last night?"

"Well," the enigmatic teenager began, as he scratched his cheek and blushed at Moka hugging his arm.

"Soma!" an energetic girl's voice called out. He turned to left and found himself smothered in a large sweater-clad female bosom. "Ohayo Soma Good morning!"

"K-Kurumu," the stricken youth managed, as he struggled to catch his breath. "I can't-"

"Kurumu!" Moka protested vehemently.

"You look terrible!" the incognito succubus spoke worriedly as she noticed her Destined One's face was visibly gaunt. "Did you sleep last night?"

"I stayed up kinda late last night," Soma admitted as he scratched his cheek. "I made this really nice friend, and we ended up talking for hours."

"That's wonderful!" Moka exclaimed with a beaming smile. "I'm glad you're making friends."

"Yeah, she's really quiet, and talks through a notepad, but she's actually really nice."

"She?!" Moka and Kurumu said at the same time, they both angrily glared at Soma.

"Wh-What's wrong," the white-haired youth asked nervously, and soon learned the answer. "_Crap, I __just told them I spent all night with a girl! This is bad, they'll_ definitely _get the wrong idea!_"

"What do you think you're doing, Soma?!" Moka demanded with a livid expression. "You're _my_ childhood friend! You can't go seeing other girls behind my back!" She clenched her fists. "You shouldn't even see other girls to begin with!"

"That's right!" Kurumu added as she thrust her fists down, which made her large bosom bounce as a result. "You're **my** destined one! No woman shall have you except me!"

"I-I-It's not what you think!" Soma spoke frantically as he tried to placate them. Though when he saw their bared fangs and glowing red eyes, he decided discretion was the better part of valor. "See ya!" he exclaimed as he turned around and ran very fast.

"_**GET BACK HERE!**_" the female youkai screamed practically in unison as they gave chase.

* * *

Soma did his best to have avoided their wrath as much possible. Later in the day, He was in the academy courtyard, as were many of the first year class. They were eager to have learned their academic standing after midterms, and spoke to one another on the subject.

Soma headed to the bulletin board and looked for his name. And the lower he looked, the more discouraged he became. Finally, he found his name on the student roster, and his self-esteem deflated when he saw his ranking. "One hundred eighty-sixth," he asked with a despondent look.

"Yeah, sucks to be you, Cruz-san," one of the male students commented, which got his attention.

"You might be strong," a second boy added, "but you're definitely not smart."

"With grades like that, you're about as smart-" a third male student spoke up.

"_**AS A HUMAN!**_" they shouted in unison, then laughed uproariously.

Soma quickly averted his gaze, as a dark shadow appeared over his eyes. "_Ha ha,_" he thought to himself, "_everyone's a comedian these days._"

"Oh look, it's her!" the first boy announced in a lovestruck voice.

"She's the perfect blend of beauty and brains," the second boy added, just as enthralled as his cohort.

"Thirteenth in her class," the third male student spoke up, "and a knockout to boot!"

"Akashiya-san," they said dreamily in unison.

The white-haired youth gulped nervously, and kept his eyes on the bulletin board in hopes the vampire wouldn't have noticed him.

"There you are," an aggravated female voice spoke from behind him, "I've been looking for you."

Soma winced in response, surprised that she'd gotten behind him so quickly. He warily he turned around, and saw the pink-haired girl behind him, her hands on her hips and an annoyed pout on her beautiful face. "Ah, Moka," he began with a chagrined look, "you're not... still mad, are you?"

"Guess," the vampire replied in annoyance.

Soma sighed wearily to himself, as he feared he already knew the answer. "Look, all we did was talk, nothing more. Okay? You really think I'm that kind of guy?"

Moka hummed to herself and made a face, which told the enigmatic youth that she wasn't entirely convinced. "Fine," she finally conceded, "I'll believe you."

"Seriously," the Japanese teenager spoke with a reassuring smile, "I can't do that to my childhood friend, right?"

The vampire smiled at him, as a soft blush appeared on her face. "Soma," she spoke softly.

"Moka," the white-haired youth replied as he stared into her eyes and blushed as well.

"I just can't help myself," the female ayashi admitted with a warm smile as she wrapped her arms around Soma's neck.

The enigmatic student's eyes went wide as she leaned her face closer to his, which gave him a good idea of what she had planned. "_Whoa, this is it!_" he thought to himself excitedly. "_I finally get to kiss Moka!_" A troubling thought then came to his mind. "_But, most of our class is all around us,_" he thought worriedly, then quickly brushed it off. "_Ah, who cares, this is my moment! I'm gonna get me some!_" He closed his eyes, puckered his lips, and awaited the touch of Moka's own. But instead of a kiss, he felt a familiar pain in his neck.

"_CAPU CHUUUUUU!_"

"_GAH!_" the chagrined youth exclaimed as he felt his blood drained. "How did I not see that coming?"

* * *

Just out of sight of the couple, a little girl in a witch's costume watched them from behind a column. Her violet eyes shimmered as she regarded the pink-haired girl in the distance, who fed lovingly from her classmate. "Ah, Moka." she spoke in a dreamy voice, as visions of the beautiful girl appeared in her mind.

"Oh, look," a sarcastic male voice spoke from nearby, "it's the little witch, Sendo Yukari."

The girl turned around, and saw a rather surly man, clad only in the white academy dress shirt and brown trousers. He had somewhat unruly hair, which had orange and red streaks running throughout. The brunette girl's mood soured immediately as the idiot's beady brown eyes looked down upon her. "Yashima Taro," she spoke with an annoyed pout, as she'd have liked the newcomer to have taken a nice long walk off a short pier.

"You think you're such hot stuff because of your grades," the impolite student spoke with a contemptuous sneer, "but that don't mean squat in the monster world. You're not one of us or one of those stupid humans, you don't belong here." He proceeded to crack his knuckles where he stood. "So why don't you just disappear, while you still can?"

"Hmm, let me think about that," Yukari replied as she placed her fingertip on her chin while she waved her wand behind her back. A large washing bin appeared over the annoying boy's head and smashed him into the ground. She laughed happily to herself, pleased with the results of her spell. "I got you, I got you!" she exclaimed joyfully, and continued to laugh.

A second later, a very displeased Taro rose to his feet. "You little brat!" he growled in anger, as he cocked his fist and aimed it straight for her head. Yet before it made contact, a previously unseen hand appeared and caught the oncoming blow. He looked to his right, and saw the hand belong to a white-haired student. "You?!" he exclaimed, incensed at the interference. "Mind your own damn business!"

"Stopping bullies who pick on little girls half their size _is_ my business," the newcomer countered.

The small witch gasped in awe as she recognized the newcomer. "_It's him!_" she thought to herself. "_Cruz Soma!_"

"Is this how you get off," the enigmatic youth demanded with an angry glare, "threatening little girls? Back off, now!" he demanded as he pushed his fist back.

Taro glared at him for several seconds, and the white-haired youth returned the favor. The flame-haired imbecile then began to turn away. Suddenly, he quickly turned back with a straight punch, but Soma managed to suck it. The strange student landed three blows in the stupid guy's gut, then nailed him with an uppercut that staggered him noticeably. "You bastard!" the moron shouted after he'd recovered.

"What's wrong, upset that your little cheap shot didn't work? You're not the first one who's tried that on me!"

The idiot growled at him, and then his fists became bathed in flames. "That's it! I'm not going easy on you now! Warm up's over!"

"Stop!" a beautiful girl's voice cried out. Yukari looked, and saw her beloved Moka had bravely blocked the idiot's path, her arms outstretched. The moron glared at her for several seconds, and proved he was an idiot. He then looked down at her chest, and growled in anger, as he obviously knew he would've never gotten the honor of fondling the exquisite Moka. The pink-haired girl squealed in protest, and quickly covered her chest.

"Hey!" Soma snapped at the idiot. "What was that for?!"

The flame-haired simpleton ignored him and glared at his intellectual superior. "Don't think you're safe," he growled in his pitiful attempt to have intimidated the genius, "I'll be back." He then walked away with the tatters of his wounded pride behind him, as he knew he was seriously overmatched by the dynamic duo who'd saved the innocent witch from the moron.

* * *

Moka continued to cover herself protectively, still shaken over the surly youth's beady eyes on her chest. "_I can't believe that guy!_" she thought ruefully to herself. "_He's a bully, a coward, _and _a pervert?_" She growled to herself, incensed at the combination of bad traits. Suddenly, she felt a familiar glow of her keepsake, which had begun to grow warm.

"_Don't be misled,_" the voice of her alter ego spoke within her mind. "_He wasn't staring at your chest, he was staring at the Rosario._"

"W-what," the pink-haired girl asked in shock.

"_Be wary of him,_" Inner Moka spoke warningly, "_he knows what we are._"

The female ayashi gasped audibly, frightened at the possibility that the uncouth student knew of her secret identity.

* * *

After classes, the three students gathered together at the school cafeteria.

"Thanks for saving me back there," the little girl spoke with a grateful smile. "You really showed that dimwit Taro!"

"Yeah, don't mention it," the white-haired youth replied in an offhand manner, as he favored his right hand.

"Are you sure you're alright," Moka asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, glad it wasn't my face that took that blow."

The small witch chuckled happily. "I'm Sendo Yukari," she began with a smile. "You're Cruz Soma, right?"

"Yeah," the white-haired youth replied with a smile, "that's me."

"I've heard about this new student, who bashes banal bullies for breakfast. And-" She paused as a light blush appeared on her face. "I thought it was so cool when you stood up to that musclehead Saizou for Moka-san!"

"How does everyone know about that," Soma asked. "And, bashes banal bullies for breakfast? Who thinks up this stuff?"

The pink-haired girl smiled in embarrassment, and raised her hands in uncertainty.

"I really love Moka-san!" the child genius exclaimed. "I want to love her and hug her and squeeze her and grope her and-"

"_**YUKARI-CHAN!**_" the pair across the table screamed in protest. The vampire instinctively covered herself, a furious blush on her cheeks.

"What," the witch asked innocently, "it's true! But that doesn't mean I don't love how cool and brave _you_ are, Soma-kun! The three of us would make great item, don't you think?"

"Hold on!" the white-haired youth protested. "Do you have any idea what you're saying?!"

"Sure I do, we'd be the talk of the whole school! And with two strong and awesome guys like yourselves around, no one would think of picking on me again! It's the perfect win-win situation, desu!"

Moka groaned even more, as she tried to fold into herself, an embarrassed look on her face.

"_What the hell,_" Soma thought with a blank look, "_she's a child genius but she's also a sexual deviant? Where does that Mikogami guy find these people?_" He then groaned to himself, and briskly shook his head. "Look," he spoke to the small witch, "you're way too young to be thinking of going out with anyone. And hitting on Moka? That's just, wrong."

"Wrong?!" Yukari exclaimed in protest. "What do you mean, wrong? What are you, a human or something?"

The white-hired youth was thunderstruck by what he'd just heard. "W-what does that have to- uh, w-why are we talking about this?!" he quickly corrected himself, as he wanted to have avoided admitting he was human.

"I will not forgive this," the child prodigy declared, as she stood up and raised her wand into the air. "In the name of all witches, I, Sendo Yukari-chan, shall defeat you, Cruz Soma! And then I shall rescue the fair and desirable Akashiya Moka and we'll live happily ever after, desu!"

The embarrassed student slapped his hand over his right eye. "I am not here," he groaned to himself as his hand slid down his face. "Did she transfer from Juuban or something? Nah, must be Furinkan, heard there's a lot of deviants over there."

"Prepare to be punished for your iniquities against Moka-san!" the small witch announced to the mostly empty cafeteria. "For love!" she proclaimed as she leaped over the table and disappeared from sight.

Cruz Soma could've only looked straight ahead, as his eyes shrunk into little black dots. "What... the hell... just... happened?"

* * *

Soma walked down the hallway, as he desperately tried to forget Sendo Yukari's declaration of war on him. He guessed she didn't know all the details on how he'd defeated Saizou, and feared she would've seen him a lot differently if she did. And the fact that she had lewd desires for Moka made him go paler the more he thought about it. The weirdest thing was when he tried to tell her it was wrong, she accused him of being human. He shook his head, as he failed to understand the train of thinking held by the young witch.

Suddenly, a locker door to his right rattled and flung open. From it emerged a swarm of janitorial implements, which mercilessly barraged him. "What the hell?!" Soma exclaimed as he was assailed by brooms, dustpans, rags, and an old dented pail. Though it wasn't life-threatening, it was definitely embarrassing and painful. It culminated with the pail being dropped over his cranium, which blinded him for a moment.

The sound of laughter came from behind him. He lifted the pail, turned around and saw the mischievous form of Sendo Yukari behind him, her wand sparkling in her hand.

"That's only a warning!" the brunette girl declared as she brandished her wand at Soma. "I'll take Moka away from you! Just try and stop me, buckethead!"

Soma groaned wearily, as he looked up and saw the implement on his cranium. "Very funny," he grumbled.

* * *

Soma quickly headed to the infirmary to have gotten treatment for his minor injuries. He had sevreal bruises and contusions, along with a cut on his forehead. He was surprised that Kurono Kurumu had come to assist him in his time of aid, and quickly sat down on the bed. His classmate was on her knees on the bed, tending to his injuries.

"Thanks for doing this," the white-haired youth spoke gratefully to his classmate. "Man, that Yukari girl, she's... gone!"

"Oh, what did she do," the shorter girl asked curiously as she wiped some of the blood off Soma's forehead.

"She got really mad when told her that hitting on Moka was wrong," the disgruntled youth spoke with a mournful sigh. "And on top of that, she said she'd take Moka away from me."

"_Yahoo!_" Kurumu thought to herself with an excited smile. "_If Yukari _does _take her away, Cruz Soma will be all mine!_" She imagined herself and Soma kissing lovingly under the moon light. She then imagined running along the beach with Soma, who looked awesome in a pair of Bermuda shorts, while she wore a flower-patterned bikini. She finally saw herself in a red sheer wedding gown, with him in a ebony black tuxedo, as they finally kiss as husband and wife. A bright blush appeared on her face as she envisioned her new life with Soma.

"Umm, hello," the white-haired youth asked of the distracted girl, "hello?" He waved his hand in front of her face. "You okay?"

Kurumu suddenly became alert, and then giggled as she realized she'd gotten lost in her own little world. "I'll alright, really," she spoke with a slightly embarrassed smile. "But you know, while Yukari may be really smart," she went on as she crawled closer to Soma, "she's always bullied by her classmates. She's probably very lonely."

"Like that guy," the enigmatic student spoke to himself as he remembered Taro. He then looked ahead and saw the incognito succubus hovering all but completely over his body. "Whoa! A little too close there, don't you think?"

"We're all alone," the buxom teenager spoke with a light blush as she drew nearer to the reluctant youth.

* * *

Just outside the infirmary, an incensed Yukari glared at the pair through the window. "He rejects me, but he spends time alone with a girl like her?!" The child prodigy seethed at seeing Soma with another girl, especially one as overdeveloped as the girl with him. "Unforgivable!" she declared as she took out a voodoo doll and placed a lock of Soma's hair in it.

"But still," Soma spoke warily as he tried to move back.

"Take this!" Yukari declared as the straw hand of the doll struck itself in the head.

"What the?!" the enigmatic youth exclaimed as he lost control of his arm and punched himself on the face.

"Soma!" his overgrown classmate yelled, aghast as her friend continued to strike himself.

"You like big breasts, don't you?!" the child genius accused angrily, as she moved the arms of the voodoo doll. "Have your fill!"

With a startled cry, the spellbound teenager flipped Kurumu onto the bed and got on top of her, his hands upon her large bosom.

"Oh, Soma!" Kurumu spoke in an aroused voice as she blushed brightly.

Suddenly, the door slid open, and in the doorway stood the beautiful form of Akashiya Moka. The starlet had a horrified look on her face as she beheld the stupid boy's indecent actions. "W-w-what are you doing?!"

Cruz Soma had a look of sheer panic as he became aware of his predicament. "I know this is a overused line, but, it's not what you think!"

"You used your Charm on him, didn't you?!" the pink-haired beauty snapped accusingly of the dairy cow.

"Of course not!"

Unable to have contained herself any longer, the elated witch revealed herself outside the window, laughing in ecstasy. "I got you, I got you! You should see the look on your face!"

"Yukari-chan," the taller girl asked with a confused look.

Soma groaned in frustration, finally free of the witch's spell. He sent a hard look towards the genius. "We need to talk."

* * *

The four headed for an empty classroom, and closed the door behind them.

"Look, this has to stop," Soma spoke sternly to the irreverent witch. "Beating the hell out of me with brooms and mops is one thing, but you got Kurumu and Moka involved this time!"

"I didn't really mind," the incognito succubus replied with a warm smile, and a blush on her cheeks as she interlocked her fingers and stretched her arms downwards.

"You're not helping," the Japanese teenager replied with a flat expression.

"Even so," Moka began uncertainly, also quite embarrassed by her antics, "she's still just a kid."

The white-haired youth turned his even gaze towards her. "That's true, but for her sake, we have to let her know that bothering others isn't right."

"Still," the vampire replied, even more uncertain.

"Shut up!" Yukari snapped at the enigmatic youth. "There you go again with that right and wrong nonsense! Admit it, you're just jealous that you got beat by a little girl!"

"No, that's not-" He suddenly groaned in pain, as he felt his dark power flaring up.

"Besides," the small witch continued, "I was always alone. I don't need friends!"

Soma cried out in pain, as his surroundings went crimson red.

* * *

Soma found himself on his knees, holding his chest in pain. He was clad in ebony and crimson finery, and his body was riddled with ghastly wounds. He saw himself in a decadent throne room, the ceiling lined with long chains. Ahead of him was a young blonde girl in a pink and white combination, a proud smile on her face.

"Completely impossible!" Soma found himself saying, for reasons he didn't understand. "Beaten by a little girl?!"

"Ha!" his apparent opponent shot back defiantly. "Didn't you know, good always wins!"

"Child, it's power that always wins. Good and evil, are only words. Illusions created by the powerful."

"I don't know what you mean," the girl who's name he didn't know, "but I know you hurt a lot of people! No matter what you say, that's wrong!"

"So," the defeated lord mused, "even as this world decays, innocence endured in eyes like yours. Fascinating." He screamed in agony as he felt his life-force dissipating.

* * *

The Japanese teenager groaned in pain as his surroundings flashed again. He saw he was back in the classroom, on his keyster for some unknown reason. He also found himself in his academy uniform. "What the hecht was that," he asked, stunned by the phenomenon. He saw Moka and Kurumu on their knees next to him, but found no sign of Yukari.

"Soma! You're alright!" the vampire exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

"_GAH!_" the white-haired youth cried out from the painful experience. "Yeah, I think so."

"Soma!" the incognito succubus cried out as she embraced him as well.

"_GAH!_ Not you too!"

"Is this the time for such nonsense," an annoyed male voice asked from the doorway.

All three turned to the open doorway, and saw the familiar form of Arikado Genya, his hands in his pockets and a perturbed expression on his face.

"_**GAH!**_" all three students screamed in unison.

"Come with me, Soma."

* * *

Yukari ran outside the academy building, incensed at being lectured by Soma and his friends. "I don't need friends," she spoke bitterly to herself, "I don't need anyone! I'll be fine as I am!"

As he continued to run she ran into what felt like a body, and was knocked to the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're-" Her words got stuck in her throat, as she found herself looking up at the imposing form of Yashima Taro.

"Oh, this is just too rich," the surly youkai began with a vicious grin. "How fitting of you, to run right into your doom!" A maniacal laugh escaped him, as his expression reeked of malicious intent.

* * *

Arikado led his student to his office, and ordered him to close the door. The black-clad man sat behind his desk, and folded his hands under his chin. While the enigmatic youth took a chair and sat before his desk.

"It sounds like Sendo hasn't been behaving herself," the teacher began with a perturbed look. "Her grades may be exceptional, but her conduct is deplorable."

"Kurumu told me that Yukari's always being bullied," Soma began with a downcast look. " And she herself told me that she's always been alone."

"That's because of the kind of monster she is."

"What do you mean," the incognito human asked as he gave Arikado a confused look.

"Sendo Yukari is a witch, their kind has always been discriminated against by both monsters and humans." The tall man closed his eyes for reasons Soma couldn't have discerned. "Monsters hate them for being too human-like, and humans hate them for their powers. They aren't accepted anywhere."

"That's not right!" the white-haired youth declared as he angrily hit the desk. "Hating her just for being a witch, that's stupid!"

"Even so, she must be monitored carefully, lest she become _his _next target."

"What do you mean," Soma asked with a fearful look.

The history teacher sighed gravely as he composed himself. "There have been a string of murders on campus lately, where the victims were burned to death. Most, beyond recognition."

"Can't you do something about it?!" Soma yelled, aghast that there was a killing spree on campus.

"Not without proof," the black-clad man countered, "or any way to identify the victims. And I fear the longer this case drags on, the harder it will be to find the killer."

The Japanese teenager exhaled bitterly, and rose to his feet. "Then _I'll_ do something!"

"Check the forest," Arikado advised, "most of the bodies were found there. Young Sendo might be in great danger."

"I'll go right now!"

Arikado watched as the white-haired youth hastily left his office, and closed the door behind him, which left the dhampir alone in his thoughts. "Yes, hurry and find the killer." He exhaled somberly and closed his eyes. "Before _they_ do."

* * *

Co-author's note: Hello all, if anyone's wondering what happened to the rest of the chapter, it'll be in the next installment. With all the additional details, dialogue, and extra scenes, the whole chapter would've been over thirty pages. And while I love a nice long chapter as much as anyone, that seemed a little long, and I didn't want to overwhelm anyone. So the second half, aptly named Dominance and a Vampire, will be coming up next.

And for the reviewers;

Lord Destroyer

Indeed, the PSC will make their presence known before they come later in full force. And yes, Alucard's a lot colder with youkai than he is with humans. Centuries of fighting against his own does that to a person, don't you think? And yes, the PSC was not amused by Saizou stealing girl's personal files, especially Keito's. ^^;;

Tony

Glad you're enjoying it, I hope you fond the following chapters just as enjoyable. Until then...

Glossary

Chichi-ue - most honorable father

Tou-san - Dad

Onee-sama - honorable elder sister (thanks to Akuma-Heika for the corrections)

Nee-san - big sister


	5. Dominance and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter five: Dominance and a Vampire

Arikado sat in the barely lit office of an on-campus shrine, which served as the headquarters of the Public Safety Commission, whose purpose was to protect the academy from any and all viable threats. Across the desk was a tall blonde man in a black uniform, with a gold band around his left arm. His human disguise looked very dubious in Arikado's eyes, as the commanding officer had pointed ears, yellow eyes, with two small dots over them instead of actual eyebrows.

Per order of Mikogami, Arikado had gone to the Public Safety Commission headquarters in order to gain their assistance in the matter of the numerous murders on campus; all burned to death, many beyond recognition. But as the meeting progressed, the rebellious son of Dracula found himself increasingly more aggravated with what passed the academy's security force.

"I don't think you understand the severity of this situation," the dhampir spoke evenly, though his patience was becoming strained. "There is a _murderer_ on campus, and you and the rest of your associates have failed to apprehend him. And you have the audacity to tell me the situation is well in hand?"

"Of course it is," the blonde man replied with a smug smile, which reminded Alucard of some of his father's underlings. "We are the sacred defenders of justice, there is nowhere on campus this malcontent can hide from us."

"You haven't instilled me with a lot of confidence, Kuyou," Arikado countered. "This maniac's been at large for over a month and your band doesn't seem to be in any position to stop him."

"That is where you are wrong, the security of the school and its people is of the utmost importance to the Public Safety Commission. I assure you, capturing the murderer is our top priority."

At the moment the door opened behind them, followed by the sound of footsteps along with what seemed to be several objects being dragged on the floor. Arikado looked behind him, and saw a female officer entering the room, with straight purple hair and beady eyes. A long thread was slung over her shoulder, and when he looked behind her, he saw the bodies of three young girls dragged behind her, bound by the same thread held by the officer.

"Ah, Keito," the PSC commander spoke happily, "I see you've been busy today. What praytell are the charges?"

The surly-looking woman smirked and jerked her free thumb over her shoulder. "These three losers didn't pay their tribute again, so I shut down their clubs and I'm locking them up for the next semester, that should show them the folly of failing to pay homage to us."

"Wonderful," the blonde man replied with a beaming smile as he spread his arms out wide, "your have performed your duties admirably."

The purple-haired woman bowed her head respectfully. "I live to serve thee, Kuyou-sama."

Incensed at what he'd just heard, Arikado rose to his feet and slammed his hands on the PSC commander's desk. "You have time to commit racketeering but you hardly raise a finger to stop a murderer," he asked, desperately trying to keep his temper in check. "Just where _are_ your priorities, Kuyou?"

"Silence!" the female officer snapped. "You are no one to question Kuyou-sama, the administrator of the academy's justice!"

"Justice," the dhampir shot back as he spun towards the newcomer. "While you're busy extorting money from school clubs people are _dying _out there!"

"So," Keito replied with a dismissive tilt of her head, "they were just border beings and low level ayashi. It's not like they're anyone important."

Arikado was positively thunderstruck at what he'd just heard. "So you're just gonna stand by and do nothing while a maniac slaughters innocent people for no reason? Is _that_ what you're trying to tell me?"

"Of course not," Kuyou replied soothingly, "as I already told you, apprehending the culprit is our top priority."

The dhampir turned back to him, an unamused look on his face. He began to question why the Chairman had sent him to the PSC in the first place. From what he'd seen, they would've been no help in stopping the murders. They seemed to embody a corruption reminiscent of the Gestapo during World War II.

"And just what will you do when you catch him," he finally asked with a flat look. "Sit him in the corner until he promises to behave? Have him write 'I will not burn fellow students to death,' ten thousand times on the blackboard?"

Kuyou laughed merrily in response. "My, such a sense of humor you have. But in truth, we have something much more... befitting of him."

"Dare I ask what," Arikado inquired, a hint of dread in his voice.

"Clearly we are dealing with a truly zealous individual, who's very thorough in his work. Such an individual would make a perfect addition to the Public Safety Commission."

"_**WHAT?!**_" the disguised Alucard practically screamed. "You're gonna make that maniac an officer?! You idiot, you'll be giving him a license to slaughter!"

"And what's wrong with that," Kuyou asked as he raised his hairless brow. "With such a fervent individual in our ranks, the student body will think twice about challenging the order we bring to the academy. He's the perfect candidate for our holy order! He reminds me-" He paused and spread his arms out wide for dramatic effect. "-of me!"

The dhampir slammed his hand on the desk with an undeniable sense of finality. "That is it," he spoke in a deathly quiet voice, his patience thoroughly exhausted. "It's bad enough I can't count on you people to actually do your _jobs,_" he continued with a scathing look, "but to grant policing powers to a serial murderer while the deaths of over two dozen students are ignored? _That_ is where I draw the line. I'm leaving now, and then I'm gonna find this maniac and end his killing spree. And once I'm done with him, I'm gonna come back here and shut down this bad excuse of a police force personally!"

"You will do no such thing," Kuyou rebutted with a stern look as he rose from his seat. "Our authority comes from Mikogami himself, challenging us is the same as challenging him. And if you really think you can push us around the same way you do your weak-minded students, _you_ have another thing coming," he concluded with a dark look as he leaned over his desk.

"You think you _scare_ me," Arikado asked with a contemptuous sneer. "Get over yourself, I've crushed enemies a hundred times stronger than you. So don't even try, you'll only end up embarrassing yourself. The very thought that you could possibly challenge me is ludicrous."

"I wouldn't be so brazen if I were you," Kuyou retorted as he narrowed his eyes into deadly slits, "not with all of the grievances that have been voiced against you."

"What are you talking about," Arikado demanded suspiciously.

"I'm talking about using your history class as a forum to spread propaganda that undermines the purpose of the school. All this talk about 'Dracula,'" he continued, and sniffed disdainfully. "What nonsense. Your job is to teach _history,_" he pointed out as he folded his arms under his chest, "not spread meaningless folklore conjured up by a bunch of shut-ins and malcontents."

"Dracula **is** real!" the dhampir insisted as he interrupted the officer in the middle of his rant. "He would've destroyed the world a hundred times over if we hadn't stopped him! You should be grateful we saved your worthless lives, if he'd had his way you'd _**ALL**_ be dead!"

"So you're a fanatic on top of everything else," Kuyou asked with an arrogant smirk. "Hmph, amusing, though apparently not surprising. We've received over thirty complaints about your heavy-handed _teaching_ methods," he continued with undisguised sarcasm. "'Failure is not an option?' Threatening to hunt students down who try to skip detention?" He lightly lowered his chin as he kept his golden gaze locked upon Arikado. "And not even allowing their own deaths as an excuse to miss class. Just who do you think you are?"

"_That_ is on a need-to-basis," Arikado shot back irritably as he placed his hands on the desk and leaned over it.

"**I **need to know," the blonde man countered as he returned the favor. "Unless there is evidence to the contrary, the facts identify you as a man merely posing as a teacher while secretly enacting his own agenda, one that probably conflicts with the school's higher purpose."

"Ha! As if you actually care about the school's purpose! You let innocent people die and hire their killers to enforce your own corrupt order, I have **no use **for such a worthless band of criminals like you!"

Suddenly, he sensed several demonic auras behind him, all radiating with murderous intent. He looked over his shoulder, and saw over thirty men and women in Public Safety Commission uniforms. At the helm was a towering stone-faced man, his black hair covering his left eye. Next to him was a man with short brown hair and glasses. To their right was a red-haired woman with a bo staff slung over her shoulders. Each of the three had bands similar to Kuyou's, which denoted higher authority within the ranks.

"Care to repeat that last part, Arikado-san," the PSC commander asked, a mild challenge in his calm voice. "I've incinerated the tongues of students who spoke less than that to me. Would you like to feel _their_ pain?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" the disguised Alucard shot back as he pointed menacingly at his accuser. "I could wipe out your whole order in under a minute, and there's nothing any of you could do to stop me!"

"Ha! You wish!" the tallest of the group shot back defiantly. "Let me at this loudmouth, Kuyou-sama, I'll slip him in between my fingers and break him like a pencil!"

"You go ahead and try!" the incensed teacher snapped as he spun around towards him, "I've broken people _twenty_ times your size!"

"Insolent upstart!" the red-haired woman pronounced indignantly as she aimed her staff at Arikado. "Your arrogance will call down the wrath of justice upon you, criminal!"

"Enough!" Kuyou ordered, which ceased all conflict within the room. "That won't be necessary, the Chairman has already been informed of this, incident."

"What," Arikado asked with a shocked look.

"Did you think he was unaware of your, antics? I've taken the liberty of recording this entire incident for his viewing pleasure, and I assure you, he will be most displeased. Spreading propaganda, abusing your authority as a teacher, and now threatening the sacred defenders of justice? Be thankful if you _only_ lose your job, some have lost their lives for far less."

The black-haired man was thunderstruck at what he'd just heard. "You mean you've executed teachers for disrupting your corrupt order? What kind of monsters are you?!"

Kuyou chuckled in response. "Are you actually surprised? What did you think we were, human?"

The dhampir was taken aback by the question.

"Hmph, you dare judge us by measly human standards? You have a lot of nerve," he spoke ominously as he leaned over his desk, "Arikado-san. We are youkai, far beyond the existence of mere humans. Expecting us to behave like such lowly creatures, is the most grievous insult you could make. One day, that irreverent tongue will be the death of you." He then straightened up, turned around and clasped his hands behind his back. "I see no reason to continue this discourse any further. You are dismissed."

The disguised Alucard was seething inside, furious at how the meeting had gone awry. Had they been at the castle, he would've wiped out the lot of them without a second thought. But since he was essentially under Mikogami's authority while at the academy, he couldn't have acted on his own without the Chairman's consent. And considering he'd sent him to the PSC in the first place, he wondered where he actually stood on the matter, and how serious he was in stopping the menace of Dracula on campus.

Barely able to control his anger, he reached out towards Kuyou, spun him around and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. "This is not over!" he spoke menacingly through clenched teeth, and then hurled him back into his chair. He then stormed out of the shrine, as a seething demonic aura surrounded him, which caused the assembled officers to make way for him.

* * *

Arikado Genya sat behind his desk, still seething over how his meeting with the PSC went. Even more so at how the Chairman claimed the corrupt police had done nothing outside their jurisdiction. After a rather heated debate, at least on his end, he soon realized the ersatz priest was essentially giving him the run around. He then gave up and made his way out. "What sort of game is he playing here," he asked himself. "People are dying and he doesn't raise a finger to save them?" An aggravated groan escaped him as he intertwined his fingers on his desk. "But rest assured, you will tell me where you stand, Mikogami. I will allow no one to subject the world to the threat of Dark Lord again." His lips twisted into a menacing scowl as he furrowed his brow. "_Not even you,_" he thought to himself_._

* * *

The incognito human ran down the empty corridor, headed for the academy exit. Before he reached it, his two friends appeared and ran to his side.

"Soma!" Moka called out urgently. "Yukari's missing!"

"I know!" the Japanese teenager. "I think she's in the forest, but we have to hurry!"

"Leave it to me!" Kurumu spoke up. "I'll get you there in no time!"

"Fine," Soma replied, as he knew there was no time for a debate, "let's go!"

* * *

Yukari was hurled against a tree, and winced in pain as she slid onto her butt on the ground. "What do you think you're doing, desu?!" she demanded of the wicked Taro, who stood ominously over her.

"What do you think? I'm taking out another useless fake youkai!" He held his right palm up, and a fireball appeared over it. "And with this fog around the forest, no one will see you die. Hah, this is too easy! I've lost count of all the idiots I've incinerated since school started!"

"You mean you actually _know_ how to count," the small witch asked sarcastically.

"Why you!" the obvious flame youkai hurled his fireball at her, and she barely managed to evade it.

"You'll have to do better than that, hothead!" Yukari boasted as she produced her wand. "Magicky magical magic desu!" she chanted, as she began to spin around. "Magicky magical magic desu! Magicky magical-"

Suddenly, a white-hot fireball hit her wand in mid-turn, which forced the child prodigy to drop it. She watched in horror as her implement burned to ashes on the ground. "My wand," she spoke helplessly.

"Ha! What a joke you are," Taro proclaimed with a haughty sneer, "you can't even use magic without a magical essence. Even for a witch, that's pathetic!"

The eleven-year-old girl was stunned silent by what she'd just heard. "H-h-how do you know that?"

"What, you think I'm some run of the mill blockhead? Witches used to be stronger in the old days, some clans didn't even need toys like that," he explained, as he pointed to remains of the burned wand on the ground. "But now, you've all gotten so weak you're barely good for kindling! But I'll manage!" An evil laugh escaped him as held up another fireball.

"_**YUKARI-CHAN!**_" a girl's voice cried out from above.

"Huh," Taro asked as he looked up towards the sky.

The frightened girl also looked up, and saw Soma and Moka high above, carried by the large-chested girl who was obviously a succubus. Though their approach speed was rather slow, Yukari was amazed that her classmate could've actually done it. She soon saw how the flighty girl could've been easily underestimated, which would've led to painful experiences later.

"Soma, now!" the pink-haired girl spoke urgently to her classmate.

"Right!"

The enigmatic teenager released his hold on the starlet, who then fell towards the earth like an angel from heaven and enacted a perfect ten point landing near the frightened witch. "Yukari-chan!" she called out worriedly as she ran to the genius' aid and knelt down before her. "Yukari-chan, are you alright?"

"Moka-san," the brilliant witch began, "you- you came for me?"

"Yes, we came because we were worried about you. I know what it's like to be alone, so I can understand how you feel. You don't need to be alone anymore," the idol spoke lovingly as she wrapped her slender arms around the witch's small body, "Yukari-chan."

"Moka-san," the brunette girl spoke in a small voice, as tears began to well in her violet eyes.

"Hey!" the idiot called out, a stupidly angry expression on his ugly face. "What do you think you're doing, blowing me off like that?! You're gonna regret ignoring me!"

"Get away from her, you bastard!" an equally angry voice called out from above.

Both Taro and Yukari looked up, and watched as the succubus carrying Soma divebombed towards the idiot. The flying youkai released him and pulled up, and the enigmatic youth somersaulted once and drove his foot right in the idiot's face. The moron was knocked back into a tree, while the mysterious student landed on his feet.

The small witch exhaled bitterly, incensed at appearance of the white-haired student. "W-what do you think you're doing?!" she demanded. "I don't need your help! I can handle this idiot on my own!"

"Don't give me that crap!" the strange boy shot back over his shoulder. "You're not alone anymore!" He produced a large silver cross, channeled his energy into it, and a long crimson blade emerged from the top, with three smaller blades on the ends. "I'll stop this bastard and make sure he never hurts you again!"

"Y-You will," the small witch asked, undeniably touched by his bold words.

"He's right," Moka added with a heavenly smile, "you don't have to act tough anymore. You can always ask us for help now."

"R-R-Really," Yukari asked as her tears began to well up again.

"Of course!" Soma proclaimed as he shielded her from Taro. "I was all alone until I met Moka and Kurumu, so I won't leave you to fight this bastard by yourself!"

"Soma-san," the brunette girl spoke with a light sniffle.

"Hey!" a girl's voice called out in protest. Yukari looked back, and saw the succubus had also joined their side. "Don't leave me out of this, where'd you be without me?"

The small witch was less than grateful at her presence, and especially her overgrown endowments. "Stupid boob monster," she grumbled.

"I heard that!"

An incensed growl soon got everyone's attention. They looked, and saw Taro had gotten to his feet, a livid expression on his face. "You again," he growled at Soma, "I'm getting sick of you people sticking your nose in my business!" His youki flared up, and he conjured up bigger flames on his fists. "Fine, skip the warm up! You're going down, Cruz Soma!"

"As if!"

Yukari watched as the combatants rushed headlong at one another. The strange boy lunged forward with an overhead slash, but his opponent managed to sidestep the attack. He quickly got behind Soma and reared his flaming fist back. The white-haired youth turned around and barely managed to duck as a blazing punch sailed less than a centimeter over his head, though a few of his hairs were burned. He retaliated with an elbow that caught Taro in the gut and slightly staggered him. He then elbowed him in the face which staggered him further. Soma then reared back with his crimson blade with a fierce battle cry and slashed diagonally at his foe, which the idiot somehow managed to dodge.

The small witch continued to watch as the students fought one another. Though neither had managed to land any truly devastating blows, she was grateful than the strange boy she originally sought to undermine was fighting in her defense. As the fight went on, she saw Soma's blade gave him a distinct reach advantage, so Taro couldn't have gotten close to him. But the flame youkai seemed to be faster than his opponent, though she was sure it wouldn't have made a difference.

Soma lunged in with another diagonal slash, but his quicker opponent avoided it yet again. He quickly ducked as another flaming punch sailed over his head, and he could've felt the hairs on the back of his head burning. Hr cringed for a moment, then jabbed Taro in the gut three times with his bladed pommel. He got some distance between them, and then fully connected with a diagonal slash, which cut right through his opponent's dress shirt and left a visible gash behind.

The flame-haired idiot staggered back, his hand on his wounded chest. "You bastard!" he snapped at his opponent, as blood seeped through his fingers.

"Don't give me that you evil monster!" Soma shot back hatefully.

"Evil monster?!" Taro snapped indignantly. "How dare you! What are you, a human or something?"

"Huh," the white-haired youth asked, taken off guard by the question.

The moron then cheap-shotted his better opponent, who got knocked to the ground, as smoke arose from his face.

"Soma-san!" Yukari cried out worriedly, aghast that the tide of battle had suddenly turned.

The white-haired youth groaned painfully as he struggled to rise, his face visibly scorched from the sneak attack. Taro then produced another fireball, and threw it right at his opponent's right wrist. The brave student screamed out in pain, and lost his grip on his blade. The flame youkai then bent down, grabbed the front of Soma's blazer, and threw him into a nearby tree. And before the Japanese teenager could've recovered, his opponent quickly moved in and nailed him repeatedly in the stomach with his flame-enhanced fists. He then grabbed his chin and held him up, as he reared back with his right fist. A rising growl escaped him, as the flames around his fist glowed white hot. "_**BOOM SHAKA LAKA!**_" he shouted as he drilled his fist right into his opponent's unprotected face, which resulted in a miniature explosion.

"_**SOMA!**_" Moka cried out as she rushed to his side.

"_**SOMA!**_" the winged girl cried out as she flew towards the youth, who slid down the side of the tree.

"_**SOMA-SAN!**_" the witch exclaimed as she also rushed to his side, as she knew she would've been unprotected otherwise.

Taro stepped back and laughed at the fallen youth, his arms crossed over his wounded chest. "Now do you get it," he demanded of his adversary. "I'm not a wimp like Saizou, you don't have the prayer against a _real_youkai!"

The injured student growled in pain, as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Soma, please stop!" Moka implored of her friend as he reached for him.

"I'll be fine!" the white-haired youth uttered as he pushed her hand away.

"Soma, don't do this!" the busty student pleaded. "At this rate he'll _kill_ you! And I don't want to see you die!"

The enigmatic student growled in response, holding the side of his face as he glanced at her. "I'll be fine," he shot back defiantly, and cringed from the burns he'd already suffered.

"Get real!" the ruthless idiot shot back with an arrogant sneer. "Even your little playmates know you're overmatched, and _still _you want more? Ha! What a fool!"

Soma growled in aggravation, still holding his face as he painfully got to his feet. "Why... why did you... kill all those students?"

"Ha! They were far too _human_ to be considered monsters," Taro shot back with a contemptuous sneer. "Being an ayashi is a privilege! I won't let any pretenders live!" His whole body became bathed in a blazing aura, which burned away his entire uniform. His body became more muscular, and his skin took on a deep reddish hue, protected by a sturdy-looking carapace. His hair turned into a wild mane, as four long horns protruded from it. His face lost its human appearance, as his mouth revealed two rows of razor sharp teeth. A pair of large wings emerged from his back, and he used them to hover above the ground. His hands changed into deadly claws, his legs became double jointed and ended with taloned feet. He then thrust his arms and wings to the side, as dramatically reared back his head and roared in demonic rage. The entire group braced themselves as the beast emitted an intense youki.

Once the phenomenon had passed, they looked forth to their transformed nemesis. "I am a Flame Demon," he spoke in a growling inhuman voice, "a truly elite youkai! Be grateful you shall witness this majestic form, right before you die!" An evil laugh escaped him, as his aura blazed with greater intensity, and threatened to start a forest fire.

"For something so stupid," Soma spoke angrily, more than he had towards anyone else Yukari had seen, "killing people just because, they don't meet your standards as youkai." He reached back and took hold of Moka's Rosario. "I will never forgive, a narrow-minded bigot like you!" In one fluid motion he ripped the silver cross right off her chest. "_**LET THERE BE NIGHT!**_"

"W-what the," the small witch asked fearfully, as she felt an immense youki being released. She looked to the sky, and saw a crimson night above everyone. She then saw the pink-haired girl, bathed in a pillar of blinding light, which blew her long tresses up into the air. Hundreds of bats flew down from the sky, and infused the transforming girl with demonic energy. She watched as her silky hair turned from hot pink to a sterling silver. Her mischievous eyes also caught a glimpse of her posterior expanding beneath her short skirt. After a couple of moments, the phenomenon subsided, and the girl's silvery white tresses flowed majestically down her back.

The small witch couldn't help but tremble in the ominous presence of the previously pleasant student. "M-M-Moka-san," she asked timidly.

The transformed ayashi looked over her shoulder, and Yukari gasped at the glowing red eyes that burned into her own. She was clearly more fearsome than the winged demon before them. "Stay there," she spoke in a deeper, more commanding voice, "I'll handle this."

"_The legendary daiyoukai,_" the witch thought to herself with frightened eyes, "_a vampire!_"

"Oh, and Yukari," the silver-haired woman asked as she looked ahead.

"Hmm?"

"If you look up my skirt again, I will kill you."

The small witch groaned incredulously, mortified that she'd been found out.

"Moka!" the enigmatic youth protested, appalled by her conduct.

"Hmph," the unapologetic vampire remarked as she flicked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"W-w-what do you think you're doing?!" a frightened Taro asked of the newcomer. "You're the last person who should be defending a witch!"

"You presume to lecture _me_ in proper vampire etiquette," Inner Moka asked with an unamused scowl, her knuckles dug into her left hip. "Your arrogance shall cost you dearly, pitiful trash."

"Grr, so even the mighty vampires have forgotten themselves," the flame demon grumbled distastefully. "If only Lord Dracula was still alive, this wouldn't have happened!"

"What?!" Soma exclaimed in disbelief. "_You_ knew Dracula?"

"That's right! My family has lived for centuries in the service of the Dark Lord. We incinerated everyone who dared threaten his dominion of darkness. It was _**glorious**_ time!" he proclaimed boastfully. "But then those wretched hunters destroyed our Lord and banished his castle from the earth, so there'd be no way to call him back! My family was devastated, we lost everything because of those hunters! Then that wretch Mikogami intervened, he told us to abandon the old ways and live peacefully with mankind. My weak-minded father submitted, and forced me to come to this worthless hovel. But I'll _**NEVER**_ coexist with filthy creatures who betray their own sovereign! I'll go out in flames, and take down as many idiots down with me as I can!"

In the blink of an eye, the transformed Moka closed the distance between them. "Save the speeches for _someone who_ _**CARES!**_" she shouted, and punctuated her statement with a rising kick that sent him flying high through the trees, and then he crashed back down to earth.

"Whoa!" Yukari exclaimed, shocked by the power she'd just witnessed. She found it truly reminiscent of the vampires of legend. A few moments later, she gasped as she saw Taro had begun to pick himself off the ground.

"No way!" Kurumu exclaimed in disbelief. "He's getting back up?"

"Hmph, seems he wasn't bluffing about being an elite monster," the daiyoukai mused, as she intertwined her elongated fingers and cracked her knuckles overhead. "Perhaps this could worth my while after all."

Soma said nothing, and quickly retrieved his cross-like weapon.

Taro finally got to his feet with an aggravated growl, and leaped into the air again. "I won't be stopped now!" he proclaimed angrily. "Not even by you, child of the Dark Lord!" He brought his claws close to his body, as ten spots on the ground below him glowed with a similar aura. He thrust his arms into the air, and ten flaming pillars shot into the sky. Once the pillars died down, they were replaced by ten blazing humanoid shapes.

The silver-haired woman placed her hands on her hip, unimpressed by the newly arrived enemies. "Hmph, all that posturing just to summon a bunch of idiots? Pathetic. Dispose of this trash and fight me on your own!"

"Not just yet! They should keep you busy for a while," he spoke with an arrogant smirk, "long enough for me to turn a little witch into a trash fire."

"You're not going anywhere!" The super vampire rushed towards the fire youkai, yet was intercepted by its flaming minions. She nailed the closest one with a high kick, which sent it flying into the air. She then unleashed a vicious back kick to another, which knocked the flaming creature into a nearby tree. She then jumped up and performed a spinning cyclone kick, which knocked three more of the flame creatures for a loop. But sooner than she landed that one of them grabbed her from behind. "What?" The flaming minion proceeded to explode, which made the silver-haired woman cry out in pain.

"_**MOKA!**_" Soma called out, aghast at what he'd just seen.

"Shoot!" Kurumu exclaimed. "Those guys self-destruct?!"

"That they do," Taro explained with an evil grin. "My Kamikaze Flames will make life very... painful for the fallen daiyoukai. She's gonna feel the burn!" His glowing eyes turned to Yukari. "And so will **you!**"

"You'll have to go through me first!" the white-haired youth shot back with a hateful glare, as his wielded his deadly energy blade.

"Help!" Yukari yelled out in fear.

"Get real!" the Flame Demon retorted derisively. He flew towards the brave youth and unleashed a vicious backhand. Soma tried to block it with his sword, and struggled to push it back. After a couple of seconds, he found himself overpowered, and knocked to the ground beside him.

"Soma-san!" Yukari cried out, aghast that her protector had been cast aide so easily.

"You're wide open!" the Flame Demon declared as reared back with his right claw, a huge fireball in his hand.

"Think again!" an unseen voice shot back. Yukari looked up, and watched as the succubus flew at the beast at top speed, and planted both of its feet into his twisted face. The busty youkai then repeatedly slashed at the idiot with her claws, which left multiple welts on its carapace.

Suddenly, the beast caught an oncoming blow with his left hand. "You brats are starting to annoy me!" he growled, as his hand came ablaze. The cyan-haired girl cried out in pain as her right hand and wrist were being scorched. He then reared back with his right fist, which became bathed in white-hot flames. "_**BURNING KNUCKLE!**_" he shouted as he drove his flaming fist right in the succubus' face. She would've gone flying back, but Taro kept his hold on her wrist, which caused her body to jerk painfully in midair, then fall limply to the ground. He then callously tossed the succubus aside, who collided with a tree and collapsed in a broken heap.

"Kurumu-san!" the frightened witch cried out, aghast at her fate and sickened that she'd thought so condescendingly of someone who'd just fought to defend her. Her eyes then darted to another part of the forest, where the transformed vampire continued to battle her suicidal opponents. She got behind one, kicked it in the back of the head, and sent it careening into one of its brethren. Once they collided they immediately exploded, and left no remains. Suddenly, another Kamikaze Flame got behind her, wrapped its arms around her and exploded, which made her scream in pain. "_**MOKA-SAN!**_" she screamed, horrified that even the legendary daiyoukai was suffering.

"Time to die, witch!" Taro in growled, which quickly got her attention. She looked on frightfully as he created a huge fireball with both hands, reared it back overhead, and hurled it straight for her. The brunette girl couldn't help but whimper, as she saw her death rapidly approaching her.

"Yukari, no!" a male voice desperately cried out. As she stood paralyzed, a familiar form leaped in front of her, and a split second later was bathed in flames. Her savior screamed in pain, as his flesh and uniform was burned by the oncoming assault. A few seconds later, he collapsed to his hands and knees, badly burned from the assault.

The small witch looked on in horror, and recognized the student's unmistakable white hair. "Soma, no!" she exclaimed, tears in her eyes as she felt herself all but consumed by despair. "Why," she moped to herself, "why must everyone suffer, because of me?" Her tears continued to flow, as she felt she was the reason so many people were hurting, and felt if only she were dead, no one else would've suffered anymore. Unable to have withstood the grief any longer, she collapsed to her knees, and wept in despair. As he continued to cry, the sound of clawed footsteps soon reached her ears. She looked up, and saw the monstrous Taro gazing down upon them.

"Hmph, so much for your _hero,_" the demon remarked with a haughty smirk. "He died for nothing, and soon you'll join him."

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Yukari cried out, all but driven insane at the prospect of her own death.

"Not... so... fast," a pained voice spoke from nearby. Everyone looked, and saw the badly wounded Soma had begun to rise. His blazer had been completely burned off, and his trousers and dress shirt were also burned, which exposed his grievous wounds. "I... won't... let you... kill her!"

"Soma," the small witch spoke in awe, shocked that he could've even moved in his wretched condition.

"Bah! Enough with the hero nonsense!" Taro snapped at him. "You might as well stay down, a mere human has no chance against me."

"W-w-w-what?!" Yukari exclaimed in shock.

"H-how," the gravely injured youth asked through his pain, "how... did... you-"

The Flame Demon laughed derisively. "You think it's only low level youkai that I've killed? Ha! I've killed plenty of people in the human world, and you burn the same way they do. So it's useless trying to pretend now."

"No," the child prodigy remarked with a horrified look, "it can't be," she went on, as she began to back away. "Soma... you're-"

The monstrous Taro threw his head back, and laughed in demonic ecstasy. "Yes, you must feel so foolish now, depending on one of the race who've slaughtered more youkai than any other: humanity! So much for the great first-year genius."

The small girl lowered her head, and wept in despair. "No, no this can't be, desu!"

The pyromaniac laughed again in evil delight. "But enough of this, it's time to burn the witch!"

"What did you say?!" Soma demanded angrily, which immediately got Yukari's attention. She then sensed a seething youki had begun to well up within the gravely wounded youth.

"You heard me!" Taro retorted, seemingly oblivious to the growing youki before him. "Burn the witch, burn the human, burn the vampire, burn the succubus, burn the forest, burn the school, _**EVERYTHING MUST BURN!**_"

Suddenly, the white-haired youth shot to his feet, which surprised his inhuman opponent. "That's my line!" he growled in a menacing voice. He drove his fist right into the Flame Demon's already damaged carapace, and it shattered under the force of the blow. The demon was also sent through six trees, and he landed painfully on the ground.

Yukari cried out in terror, as the twisted youki the youth emitted far surpassed what the transformed Moka had demonstrated. She watched from behind as his hair grew longer and wavier, until it reached his shoulders. The dark energy around him coalesced and formed a long black coat, with blood red trim. "S-S-Soma," she asked timidly.

The figure glanced over its shoulder towards her, and the small witch screamed at the glowing blood red eyes that gazed upon her. She began to back away, and then felt a strong body protectively holding her. She looked beside her, and saw the wounded form of the succubus, her arms wrapped around her shoulder. "Kurumu-san!" she exclaimed, shocked yet grateful that she'd come to her aid. "Kurumu-san, what- what's happened to Soma-san?"

"That's... not... Soma," the buxom teenager replied, a defensive glare on her burned face.

Not far from where the transformed teenager stood, Inner Moka turned and became aware of him. "At last," she spoke in a rapturous voice, "you've returned." Her breathing became heavier, as a seething crimson aura surrounded her.

"Grr, how dare you!" Taro growled as he sat up, his right claw holding his broken carapace. "How... dare you... do this to me!" His hateful glare then turned to the super vampire close by. "_**FINISH HER!**_" he shouted as he pointed towards her. The remaining humanoid flames glowed brightly, grabbed Moka simultaneously and then spontaneously combusted, which resulted in a towering pillar of flame that rose into the sky.

"_**MOKA-SAAAAAAAAAAN!**_" Yukari screamed, horrified at the sight.

"_**MOKA!**_" Kurumu cried out, just as aghast at her classmate.

The badly wounded demon laughed triumphantly as he painfully got to his feet. "Glorious, glorious! The all-powerful super vampire, burned to ashes!" He laughed through his pain, elated that he'd slain the legendary daiyoukai.

"Miserable wretch!" the transformed youth growled, and disappeared in a cloud of crimson mist. He then reappeared behind Taro, grabbed hold of his wings, and then viciously ripped them off his body with a sickening tearing sound. The demon screamed in inhuman agony as his appendages were mercilessly torn from his body.

"Soma-san," Yukari spoke through her tears, horrified at the carnage her former savior had already wrought. "Soma-san, stop!"

**"**_**BASTARD!**_**"** the wounded demon growled, and spun around with a wild backhanded blow. The white-haired daiyoukai stopped the blow with one hand, tightened his grip on his wrist and then viciously slammed his palm into Taro's elbow, which broke from the tremendous impact. The flame beast screamed in agony, then spun around and glared at his opponent. "Why you!" He leaped back four meters, concentrated a huge fireball in his good hand, and then launched an intense surge of flame at his adversary. The foreboding youth caught the oncoming assault in his left hand, and glowered in anger as he slowly approached him. "No," Taro uttered fearfully, as he saw his beam being repelled, "no! Get back!" he said desperately, as the daiyoukai had come within one meter of him. "Get back!" he screamed in desperation as he poured more of his youki into the flame, which glowed white hot. Soma finally pushed back beam completely back, and then intertwined his fingers with the demons' talons. He then pushed his claw back farther than intended, which resulted in a painful snapping sound.

At that moment, deep female laughter echoed from close by. Everyone turned, and saw the silver-haired Moka emerging from the flame, bathed in a menacing crimson aura and an insane look on her pale face. Her eyes glowed with the same color as her aura, as she seemed oblivious to the intense flames around her.

"No way!" Kurumu exclaimed in shock.

"M-Moka-san," Yukari asked fearfully, even more intimidated by the daiyoukai.

"No!" Taro yelled in denial. "Impossible! You should've been incinerated by that last attack!"

"Foolish creature," Inner Moka spoke with a sinister grin, "you paltry powers are no match for ours. Watch now as my betrothed ends your pathetic life."

"What," the small witch asked in surprise.

"Betrothed?!" the thunderstruck succubus asked. "You gotta be kidding me!"

As Taro looked on in disbelief, a blood red stalagmite shot from the ground and impaled his shoulder. As he cried out in pain, another stalagmite impaled his other shoulder, and two more shot through his legs, which effectively immobilized him.

"Disgusting vermin," the transformed Soma spoke as he stretched out his right hand, "behold your executioner."

The stricken demon looked into his brooding face, and his wide went wide in sheer terror. "No! I-it can't be!" he exclaimed, as his opponent manifested a glowing blood red sword. "Please don't, have mercy!" The white-haired daiyoukai reared back with his deadly blade. "Forgive me, Lord D-" He said no more as the crimson blade plunged right into his heart, which made him shriek in unimaginable agony.

Inner Moka chuckled as she approached the man in black from behind. "Excellently done, Soma," she spoke with a pleased grin as she pressed herself against him, and wrapped her slender arms around his chest. "You have proven yourself worthy, to be my betrothed."

A cloud of black smoke erupted beneath the white-haired daiyoukai, and his youki seemed to dissipate. Once the mist had cleared, he'd returned to his original form and attire. "Moka," he spoke as he glanced over his shoulder towards him. "Wait," he continued with a startled look, "did you just say 'betrothed?'"

"_**SAVE ME DARK LORD!**_" Yashima Taro screamed as his body caught flame, and began to burn away. But before it was completely reduced to ash, a sizable red sphere appeared, circled around Soma's body and then plunged right into his chest.

The white-haired youth gasped, startled by the bizarre phenomenon. He was sure he would've collapsed had Moka not been holding him up."W-w-what is this?!" he asked with a horrified look.

The small witch looked on fearfully, even more so after what she'd just witnessed. Finally, she screamed in terror, and hurled herself into Kurumu's embrace. She trembled uncontrollably as the succubus protectively held her.

"Soma," the cyan-haired girl asked with an angry look, yet she also trembled as she held her classmate, "what the heck are you?!"

The enigmatic youth gasped in response, as he beheld the frightened pair before him.

"Do you want to know," the vampire asked softly in his ear.

Soma immediately looked back to her with a gasp. "D-do you know?"

Inner Moka released him for a moment, and turned him fully towards her. "Here," she began in a gentle voice, "let me help you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, brought her face close to his, puckered her lips and then planted them firmly on his own. The Japanese teenager's eyes went wide in surprise, then they began to glow.

* * *

As soon as he felt his close friend's kiss, everything went white before the enigmatic youth. After a coupe of moments, the light before him faded, and was replaced by a familiar forest. "I... I remember," he spoke to himself, as he saw himself headed through the dark woods. "I got lost in the forest behind our house, and soon found a grand castle." He then cringed as he saw himself being captured by two of its denizens. "A vampire castle," he spoke, still intimidated by the memory.

"I was brought inside, and brought before the castle lord." The image of the castellan appeared before him, his attire as refined and his expression as detached as he'd recalled. "Shuzen Issa." He then watched as his surroundings went blank. "I don't really recall what happened after that, but do I recall waking up in another room." His surroundings changed to the guest room from before. "I met his oldest daughter, and then he reappeared, with another of his children. He agreed to let me stay in the castle unharmed, as long as I agreed to marry his younger daughter."

"Chichi-ue," the image of young Moka asked, "I-I still don't understand. What makes him so special?"

"I do not expect you to understand now," the castellan began cryptically as his impassive eyes gazed upon her, "since you are no older than he. But when the time comes for you to be bonded, then you shall realize why I can you entrust you to him, and he to you." He then slowly reached out with his huge hand, and gently placed it atop his child's silver head. "And your mother, would've been elated to see you bonded to such a man."

Soma sighed to himself as he regarded his awakened memories. "Yes, and I remember meeting all of his children." A small orange-haired girl with an unfriendly face appeared before him. "Kokoa." The image changed to the main reception hall, where he saw himself being slammed repeatedly on the floor by the youngest sister, and thrown across the hall.

He next saw an older girl with curly blonde hair and tanned skin. "Kahlua."

"Yay!" the blonde girl exclaimed as wrapped her arms around her sister and jerked her from side to side. "Ah, Moka-chan, I can't remember the last time you had anything even remotely resembling a smile! Oh, this is _so_great!"

Her image was soon replaced with that of a shorter girl, clad entirely in black. "Akuha," the white-haired youth spoke.

"From now on," the image of Akuha spoke, which Soma remembered from the guest room, "you are my prince. And together, we shall reign over this land, as supreme rulers."

"We vampires are not as forgiving as humans," the eldest sister's image spoke from the terrace. "Crossing us, has gotten a lot of people like you killed."

Finally he saw the image of a seven-year-old girl, with silvery white hair and a very stern expression. "And of course, Moka."

"Very well," the image of the third born daughter of Shuzen Issa spoke reverently, "I shall be mated to this man when I grow up. If this will make Haha-ue happy, then I will consent."

A deep sigh escaped Soma as the truth finally dawned on him. "I remember now, I promised to marry Moka when we grew up." He furrowed his brow as he recalled the castellan. "And Shuzen, he- he knew, he knew about my power."

"Exactly," a familiar voice spoke from close by.

The white-haired youth looked beside him, and saw the sixteen-year-old unsealed vampire, a cold yet kind smile on her pale face. "Moka."

"Chichi-ue had to be careful with the truth," the silver-haired beauty explained, as she closed her eyes and folded her arms under her bosom, "there were people he didn't want to know about your power. Everything he did then was to protect you from, unwanted attention."

Soma hummed to himself, as he considered what his close friend had spoken. "I see."

Inner Moka inhaled deeply, which made her sizable chest rise. The white-haired found himself staring, and quickly shut his eyes. He hoped she hadn't noticed, but also wondered if she's done it deliberately. A blush appeared on his cheeks, as possible scenarios ran through his mind.

"I admit," the vampire continued, "I was skeptical of our arrangement at first. The only reason I agreed to it was because Chichi-ue told me it would've made Haha-ue happy."

"Moka," the Japanese teenager spoke softly, touched that she would've revealed such private concerns with him.

"But now," the daiyoukai went on, as her eyes opened and a warm smile appeared on her face, "I realize Chichi-ue knew exactly what he was doing. You are truly the man for me, and I am _definitely _the woman for you," she spoke with an arch smile. "You will think of me and _only_ me, Cruz Soma," she continued in an alluring yet also firm voice, as she placed her slender hands on his shoulders and pressed her exquisite torso against his own. "I will not share my betrothed, with anyone."

A nervous chuckle came from the enigmatic youth, who scratched his cheek as everything went white.

* * *

Not far from where the group stood, an unseen figure watched from behind one of the trees. Its insectoid legs were firmly attached to the tree, and its beady eyes narrowed at the scene in the distance. "So, it was Yashima Taro," the figure noted in its crass feminine voice. "Idiots, how dare they kill him, he would've made the perfect enforcer. Rest assured, Kuyou-sama will know of this." It then crawled down the tree, retracted its legs into its stomach, and disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Soma grunted as he finally regained consciousness, still caught in a liplock with the silver-haired daiyoukai. She then pulled away, closed her eyes halfway, and gave him a dark grin, as a low chuckle escaped her. The enigmatic youth couldn't help but tremble at her expression, as he felt the same threatening aura he did from Shuzen years before.

Suddenly, a startled cry brought him back to his senses. He looked behind him, and watched as the small girl screamed in fright, turned and ran away. "Yukari-chan!" he cried out, as the witch ran back towards the academy.

"Yukari-chan, come back!" Kurumu called out as she pursued the fleeing girl. She gave Soma a vexed look over her shoulder before she disappeared into the woods.

The white-haired youth reached out to them, but then realized what they'd just witnessed. His hand fell down by his side, and his face became downcast. "Yukari-chan," he said in a small voice, "I'm sorry. I never wanted you, to be afraid of me." He then felt a gentle hand on the side of his face, which gently turned him back towards the silver-haired woman.

"I'm not afraid," the daiyoukai spoke softly, as she lightly caressed his face. "Nor will I ever be, of the man I love."

"Moka," the enigmatic student replied, touched by the devotion in her voice and eyes.

A frightened catlike squeal came from behind the pair, who quickly disengaged. Soma looked to his close friend, who folded her arms in response and wore an annoyed expression on her face. He looked behind him, and the saw intimidated form of his homeroom teacher, her clenched hands right under her jaw. "Nekonome-sensei," he asked with a bewildered expression, "what- what in the world are you doing here?"

The feline teacher slowly lowered her still clenched hands. "Oh, Cruz-kun, I-I have a message from Arikado-sensei. He-he wants to see you in his office immediately."

"Right now?!" Soma asked in disbelief, as he looked to his less than optimal attire.

"S-s-sorry, th-that's just what the message said."

An aggravated growl came from the silver-haired woman, as she closed her eyes. "So now he has you cowed as well as his class," she asked with an annoyed scowl. "T'ch, despicable man."

"Moka!" the white-haired youth shot back indignantly.

"Hmph," the vampire muttered as she disdainfully turned to the side.

The blonde woman continued to mew in fear, very intimidated by the daiyoukai.

A frustrated groan from the weary youth, all but overwhelmed over what had happened over the course of the day. "Alright, I'm going," he conceded, as he looked away and held out the Rosario. Once he felt it removed from his grasp, he dropped his arm. "The two of you," he muttered as he walked back towards the school.

Nekonome gave him a baffled look as her ears perked up. Inner Moka looked to her keepsake, then back to the Japanese teenager who continued to walk away. "Soma," she spoke with an unreadable expression.

* * *

Soma made his way back into the school, frustrated with both his fiancé as well as the one who'd summoned him. Many faculty members gaped in shock over the white-haired youth's condition, but he only had to mention Arikado's name to have made them withdraw.

A few minutes later, the white-haired youth soon found himself in a position he'd come to truly despise, seated before the infamous history teacher in his private office.

"I heard you saved Sendo Yukari," the black-clad man began. "And on top of that, you've eliminated the killer. Admirable."

A deep sigh escaped the troubled student. "I'm glad I saved Yukari-chan," he began with a heavy sigh, "but, I killed someone."

"But in doing so, you saved many lives," the stern man replied. "Who knows how many would've perished had he successfully enacted his suicide plot. Trust me, you did the school a favor."

The Japanese student didn't respond, as he didn't feel very heroic, especially since he'd frightened both Yukari and possibly Kurumu as well. The last thing he wanted, was for people to have feared him.

"You used your powers," Arikado suddenly spoke up, "didn't you?"

Soma emitted a startled gasp, and then composed himself. "Yeah, as soon as Taro said, 'burn the witch,' I lost control." A troubled sigh escaped him. "After I killed him, this... ball of red light, shot from his body, and entered mine." He wrapped his arms around himself, still shaken from the experience.

"That light you absorbed, was Taro's soul."

"What?!" Soma exclaimed in shock. "Are you serious? How can you something that crazy with a straight face?"

"It is not crazy," the history teacher replied as he closed his eyes. "It is evidence of your power, the power of dominance."

"Dominance," the enigmatic youth asked warily.

"Yes, it is a dark power that allows you to absorb the souls of the monsters you kill, and utilize their abilities."

Soma inhaled sharply, horrified by what he'd just heard. "Y-y-you're kidding, right? Why would I have a power like that?!"

Arikado said nothing at first, which infuriated the Japanese teenager. "If you overuse your powers," the black-clad man finally spoke, "you might transform into a being of pure darkness. I trust this is not what you want."

The white-haired youth gave him a very guarded look. "_Does he know about my engagement to Moka,_" he asked himself mentally. "_She did say there were people her father didn't want to know about my power. He must've meant someone like Arikado. I wonder if he and Shuzen know each other._"

"Is it," the black-clad man asked with a stern look.

The Japanese teenager groaned in response, and then shook his head. "No, over the three times I've used it, I've felt overwhelming hatred, anger and sadness. And each time," he continued as his face became downcast, "I feel like I've lost part of myself." He felt his hands shaking, as he recalled the times his power had dominated him. "Why," he asked as he looked back to his teacher, "why do I, a human, have these powers?"

"I can't tell you yet, but try your hardest not to kill your enemies. And like I said before, you have to stay in control of your emotions." Arikado intertwined his fingers as he regarded his pupil. "By the way, there's someone I'd like you to meet." His eyes darted towards the door, while his face didn't move. "Enter."

The door quietly swung open, and a young silver-haired girl in dark gray armor made her way inside the office. His soft blue eyes locked upon Soma, as she scribbled on her notepad. "Hello," came her written greeting.

"Eucliwood," Soma asked with a shocked expression.

The quiet girl hummed in response, then wrote on her notepad again, which she showed to him. "It's nice to see you again," the current page read.

"Nice to see you, too," the white-haired youth spoke with a wary smile as he scratched his cheek.

"Ah, so you've already met," the history teacher noted.

"Yeah," Soma replied cautiously as he turned back to Arikado, "she and I are friends."

The young girl hummed, and nodded in agreement.

"Then this will be easier than I expected," the black-clad man remarked, an unreadable expression on his face. "Soma, I'm moving you and Eucliwood to the building in front of the forest, I've already cleared it up with the chairman."

"W-What?!" the enigmatic youth exclaimed in shock. "You mean that... Eucliwood... and I-" His eyes darted nervously to the armored girl, then back to Arikado. "-will be living together?!" He then looked back to the armored child beside him.

"Please take care of me," came the quiet girl's written reply.

Soma couldn't help but groan, as he foresaw four girls who would've vehemently protested the arrangement, including both sides of Moka. "_You are truly the man for me,_" the image of her inner self spoke within his mind, "_and I am _definitely_ the woman for you. You will think of me and _only_ me, Cruz Soma. I will not share my betrothed, with anyone._" He cringed as he imagined her reaction to the recent development.

* * *

A comely woman made her way down a long great hall, which ended in a large set of double doors. The moonlight filtered through the great cathedral windows which lined the hall. Her gait was carefully planned, and she held the small of her back as she walked. Though the trek to her destination was quite long, she would've done so regardless of her condition, for the reason she resided within the solemn castle lied beyond the great doors ahead of her. She stopped short of the doors, and let out a small groan, as the life within her moved vigorously. "Vlad," she spoke in her gentle voice, "it's me. I must see you."

The doors swung open with a dramatic creak, which revealed a foreboding throne room. A blood red carpet stretched from the doorway to the dais at the far end. Upon the dais was a great golden throne, flanked by two burning braziers. Upon the throne was an imposing lord, clad in a long black coat with red lapels. He wore ebony trousers upon his legs, which ended with black leather boots. A long black cloak was slung over his intimidating form. His long white hair framed his pale face, which was decorated by an imperial beard. His red eyes gazed impassively ahead. He rested his head on his left fist, with his right leg crossed over his left knee. Though most normal people would've been too paralyzed to have approached the inhuman castellan, the noblewoman felt no fear as she slowly made her way towards the enthroned being. She stopped before the enthroned being, her hand upon the small of her back. "My lord," she spoke reverently as she bowed carefully, her golden tresses shielding the sides of her face.

"Lisa," the dark ruler spoke impassively, "why do you come before me? You know you should not move such distances at this time."

The noblewoman hummed in acknowledgment as she straightened up. "I know, but I had to see you about this matter. My lord," she asked, reverence and sadness in her voice, "why must you be so cruel to the humans? Can't you show them an iota of mercy?"

"Those humans invaded the castle earlier in the day," the vampire lord replied, no visible change in his expression. "I couldn't allow them to threaten my court, myself-" He paused as he straightened up in his throne. "And especially not you."

A light blush appeared on her cheeks as his crimson eyes gazed into her own, as she felt the sincerity in his voice. "I appreciate the concern for my well-being," she replied, "especially now. But Vlad," she asked, forgetting her manners for a moment, "will this not incur the ire of the villagers? I know you need blood to survive, and until recently I've always sustained you. But-" She found herself unable to continue, her mind troubled by the possible ramifications of her lord's actions.

"I have no quarrel with the townsfolk," the white-haired count replied impassively. "As long as they leave me be, I do the same. But those who knowingly invade the castle, are another story. If I let them escape, would they not tell their brethren of what occurs within these walls? If they were discover your condition, do you believe they shall leave ye be?"

The blonde woman's green eyes went wide, and she shivered in response. She knew well the intolerance both of their races were capable of bearing. "Yea," she humbly replied as she looked down to her distended stomach, "within the next fortnight our child will be born. Twould be... heart-breaking, if anything befell him before then."

"We are to have a son," the enthrone being asked, as his eyes widened noticeably.

Lisa nodded in response. "Yea, our son, whom even now longs for you, Vlad."

The castellan's eyes went wide for a moment, then regained their previous detached gaze. "Twill be most difficult for him," he explained, "for he will be neither fully human nor fully vampire. He may be despised by both our kind."

"Then let us give the love and compassion he shall need," the blonde woman replied urgently, "so he will not know loneliness and persecution, as we have." She bowed her head, and somberly closed her eyes. "I knew full well what you were when we met, yet I could feel the small sense of goodness within your tormented heart. So I had no regrets about falling for you then, nor do I now. I just want our son, to know the kind of love we ourselves never knew. You don't need to always be strong, just always be... there for him. For me."

"Lisa," the dark ruler spoke as he rose from his throne, towering over the comparatively diminutive noblewoman. A great cloud of darkness surrounded him for a moment. And when it passed, he'd assumed a more modest stature, which made him more approachable.

"Vlad," the blonde woman spoke with a sad smile, as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his chest. She felt him wrap his great cloak around him, and melted into his embrace. Within her she felt unborn son moving, as if trying to reach out and hold his father.

* * *

"_**WAH!**_" a small girl's voice cried out in a darkened room, startled by what she'd just experienced. "What the heck was that?!" she asked, a mortified expression on her young face. She looked about for a moment, and then laid her head back down on the pillow. "Alright, maybe it wasn't a good idea to have Mama-san's special homemade remedy before bed. Those are some really crazy side effects." A weary groan escaped her, as she closed her eyes again. "I'm gonna feel this one in the morning, I just know it, desu."

* * *

The next school day proceeded without incident, as much as could've been possible in a school for youkai. Despite that Soma had gathered with Moka and Kurumu, all in better spirits after the tragic incident the previous day.

"Yukari's been getting along really well with her classmates," the cyan-haired girl spoke to her rival in love.

"I'm glad," the pink-haired girl replied with a happy smile. "At least with Taro gone, no one is picking on her anymore, and that's the most important thing. No one should ever be alone."

"Moka," the enigmatic student spoke softly, as he knew how much his close friend despised loneliness.

With that, the incognito vampire opened the door. And through it emerged the diminutive form of Sendo Yukari.

"I love you Soma-san!" the young witch exclaimed as she lunged forward and caught the white-haired youth in a embrace.

"I'm really uncomfortable right now," the Japanese teenager spoke nervously. "Um, Yukari-chan?"

"Yes, Soma-san," the small girl asked happily.

"Um, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah! I mean, I was really scared at what happened yesterday. But after drinking Mama-san's homemade remedy, I felt a lot better." An embarrassed smile crossed her otherwise joyful features. "Despite the, weird side effects, I'm A-OK with you now, desu!"

"W-wait a minute!" Soma interjected. "Y-you were... drinking last night?"

"Of course I drank it, you can't eat a liquid, silly!"

"That's not what I meant," the white-haired youth remarked with a deflated expression, as a sweatdrop ran down the back of his head.

"Yukari," Moka asked as she warily at the young witch, "what are you doing?"

"When Soma-san saved my life, I fell in love with him for real! I want to be his wife!" she exclaimed as she hugged her savior tighter. "And I promise, I'll save you from the darkness. And when I'm older, I hope we have children together. I was thinking the first would be a boy, how about we name him Vlad?"

"_**VLAD?!**_" everyone in the room screamed in unison.

"Yukari-chan," Kurumu asked with a very worried look, "just what was that you drank last night?"

"A special witch's brew my mother developed. It helped me get to sleep, but it also gave me weird dreams. Also felt kinda woozy when I woke up this morning?"

"What?!" Soma exclaimed in shock. "You mean the reason you were late this morning was because... you had a hangover?"

"No, I wasn't hanging over anything. Had a bit of a tummy ache, but it's gone now."

"Never mind," the enigmatic teenager grumbled, as he saw Yukari knew practically nothing about drinking alcohol, which was what he guessed she'd done the previous night. Or at least something akin to it.

"By the way," the youngest of the group noted as she released him and stepped back, "you were also late this morning, Soma-san. Did something happen?"

"Well," the white-haired youth began as he nervously scratched his cheek, "I'm living in the abandoned building, so I still haven't found a good route." He sighed warily as he felt three sets of eyes upon him. "And-" He paused as he nervously scratched his cheek. "I had to help my new roommate fix her stuff."

"_**HER?!**_" the three girls screamed in unison, each manifesting their own aura of anger. Each of them glared angrily at him. Moka's eyes actually glowed red, as did her Rosario, which shook expressively on its chain.

"You can't do this!" Yukari vehemently protested as she grabbed his arm. "_I'm_ gonna be your wife!"

"You wish, flatsky!" Kurumu yelled and she tried to pull him away. "Soma is mine!"

"No, he's mine!" the witch shouted as she tried to pull him back.

"Fat chance!" the enraged schoolgirl shot back as she yanked on his arm.

Suddenly, both girls were drilled headfirst into the floor, which released their grips on the stricken boy But before he could've moved, two viselike arms wrapped around him and pinned his arms against his sides. He looked behind him, and saw his close friend, who'd somehow transformed into her alter ego, and radiated a malicious aura. "M-Moka?!"

"**I told you, Soma,**" the incensed vampire spoke, the voices of both Mokas intermixed, "_**you**_** belong to **_**ME!**_"

He watched in horror as her mouth opened wide, which revealed much longer incisors. "No, don't!"

"_**CAPU CHUUUUUUUUU!**_"

"_**GAH!**_ Moka, that actually hurt this time!"

"**Deal with it!**"

"Guh," the stricken youth muttered as he painfully felt his blood being drained.

* * *

Within the headmaster's office on the top floor of the academy, the Board Chairman and his most infamous teacher were gathered in the midst of an important discussion.

"So, the power of Dominance has awakened," Mikogami asked with a concerned look.

"I'm afraid so," Arikado replied, a displeased expression on his face.

The headmaster hummed in acknowledgment. "We must be extra careful then."

"Eucliwood will observe him," the dhampir replied. "I must thank you for arranging for them to live together."

"Soma and Eucliwood," the priest remarked, as a dark chuckle escaped him. "Much like Dracula and Death, don't you think?" He intertwined his gloved fingers together on the desk. "Only this time, Death is a woman."

"I didn't tell her about Soma's true identity," the rebellious son of Dracula explained, as he suspiciously eyed the headmaster. "Her love for my father could make things… complicated."

"When he was still called Mathias Cronqvist," the priest replied, "correct?"

Arikado folded his arms and closed his eyes. "Yes, when he was still... human."

* * *

Co-author's note: The new chapter is out, and Soma remembers his past with Inner Moka. And now he's moving in with the Death to Soma's Dracula, Eucliwood Hellscythe! And it seems Arikado's harsh teaching methods are starting to get him in hot water with the authorities. Hope everyone enjoys the modifications, while I strove to keep it true to the original material. Thanks again goes to Anime and Games for the original story. Next chapter Mizore makes her debut.

Now to answer my reviewers:

TonyB

Thank you for your continued interest, I hope the chapter met your expectations.

Jouaint

Thanks for the review, and I intend to. Expect the next chapter before New Years. Until then...


	6. Preview and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Extra Chapter: Preview and a Vampire

Far up in the northern reaches of Japan, a foreboding black citadel lied hidden within the mountains. The air around the dark castle is heavy, and the surrounding weather is frozen in an eternal night, as a violent blizzard raged about the area. The combination of elements was no coincidence; indeed, the foreboding atmosphere was designed to have warded off all but the most stalwart of souls. The palace was clearly of western design, and not meant for the worship of any Japanese god. Indeed, the dark abode was known as Castlevania, the morbid domain of the long-feared Lord of Darkness, Count Dracula.

Within the highest reaches of the castle was the lord's chamber, which scant few had ever seen, with fewer still living to tell the tale. A long blood red carpet, decorated with ebony bat designs, stretched from the foot-thick double doors to the dais in the back. The chamber was lined on both sides with black marble columns, all with gargoyle carvings upon them. The steps that led up the dais were all stained with blood, and an immense skull relief was situated behind the black throne. Upon the throne was a man in a regal black long coat with red trim. His right leg was crossed over his left knee, and he absently played with one of the locks of his shoulder-length white hair, a brooding expression on his pale face. In his free hand was an exquisite glass goblet, filled with blood instead of wine. To his right was a ghastly figure that hovered above the floor. Its body was comprised of half of a skeletal torso, clad in a tattered dark blue cloak, a blackened bone scythe slung over its shoulder. A spectral blue aura surrounded its form, and exuded a sense of evil far beyond what most people could've imagined.

Before them was a projection of the area outside the castle. They watched as an enemy force marched up the path to the castle, undeterred by the hostile elements. The soldiers were all clad in matching military-style attire, each with a small sickle-like insignia upon their collars. At the front of the army four individuals supported a golden throne upon their shoulders. Two male soldiers supported it in the back. In the front a male solder supported it on the left side, and on the right side was a tanned woman in an elegant white gown, tied around the back of her neck, which left her shoulders bare. She had long matching gloves upon her slender arms, and leather boots on her feet. The fierce frozen winds blew through her golden curls, as a diamond tiara kept her bangs out of her eyes, which were decorated with tears. Upon the throne was a slender woman with tanned skin, clad in a short black dress with an imperial halter. Her luscious legs were crossed before her, donned by gladiator-style sandals. Over her shoulders was a long commander's coat, as her slender fingers were intertwined close to her modest chest. Around her neck was a luxurious diamond necklace, comprised of several cross-like segments. She wore a confident smile on her beautiful face, framed by her straight golden locks, with a small diamond-encrusted cross in her hair.

The castellan and his confidant continued to watch as the invading army came to a stop. Both of them knew they hadn't come to worship the new dark lord, or even visit. The pair knew they'd come to lay siege to the dark castle, evidenced by their murderous glances.

"_**Lord Dracula,**_" the spectral figure spoke in his sepulchral voice, "_**the Shuzen family army has reached the castle perimeter.**_"

"So I see," the sinister overlord mused, and sipped from his goblet. "You've finally made your move, Gyokuro."

The sinister apparition turned his skeletal face towards his lord. "_**Shall I deal with them,**_" it asked, as a deadly glint shone from its scythe.

"No, I will deal them personally." The white-haired taiyoukai rose from his throne, and glared at the woman at the front of the army. "Fairy Tale wanted a dark lord, and now they seek to supplant me." He sipped from his wineglass yet again. "I'll make them regret trying to manipulate my ascension. I bow to no one," he continued as his blood red eyes glowed ominously, "as the Shuzen family will soon learn."

The right hand of the castellan reverently bowed its skull. "_**As you wish, my lord.**_"

The Lord of Darkness glanced at his confidant. "I'm not as weak as I used to be," he remarked with a contemptuous sneer, "I've learned much since those days." He closed his eyes, as he envisioned a diminutive black-clad woman, a sinister smile on her pale face.

"_There are two kinds of people in this world,_" the mental image began. "_Those who use people,_" she continued, as she motioned to her right_, _"_and those who are used by people,_" she went on, as she gestured to the left. "_I will always be the former,_" she spoke as she motioned to herself, "_and your little friends_," she went on as she gestured behind her, "_will always_ _be the latter._"

"_**Still you think of that delusional child,**_" the spectral figure asked, had he a full face he would've smirked in response.

The evil overlord chuckled to himself, amused that his confidant had referred to his old friend as a child. Yet he also knew in Death's eyes, everyone was essentially a child. "Akuha was a despicable woman," he admitted, even though he knew she was very much alive, "and yet, in a twisted way, I find myself indebted to her. She helped showed me the path that I now follow. Despite everything she'd done to try and manipulate me, I cannot deny her contributions to my life." He smirked to himself, as he remembered when such complicated words confounded him. However, he no longer sought to be a _normal person._ He scowled at the very thought, disgusted by the ignorance he had as a child. And he knew then that he transcended the concept.

The Lord of the Dead actually chuckled, fully aware of his lord's thoughts. "_**Yes, fate can have such a wry sense of humor at times,**_" it noted, "_**can't it, my lord?**_"

"Indeed," the white-haired taiyoukai mused, as he sipped from his wineglass again.

"_**Master,**_" his confidant spoke, a distinct sense of urgency in his ghastly voice, "_**they are about to attack. If you wish to stop them, you must act now.**_"

The nefarious man looked to the projection, and saw the enemy army was prepared to attack. The woman at the helm had moved to the safety of the rear, the same confident smile on her face. Only the younger woman in the resplendent gown remained by her side. "_In chess, the pawns go first,_" he thought to himself, familiar with the formation outside his castle. "I will," he spoke aloud. "And once I am finished, I will find her, and bring her home."

The former Cruz Soma closed his eyes, and envisioned the Moka he met in the castle two years before. She stood with her hands on her hips and her shoulders thrust back, every part of her one hundred and seventy-one centimeter stature a royal vampire. He remembered the regal gown she wore, which looked like it was formed from a blood-soaked darkness. He recalled the powerful legs that supported her imperial frame, revealed by the high slit on the right side of her gown. He remembered the intense, imperial stare she sent down her nose. He vividly remembered how her ninety-two centimeter bust was proudly thrust forward, partially exposed by the low cut of her gown.

An embarrassed smile crossed his face, as he instinctively covered his nose, and felt warm blood under his touch. He wiped it off and covered his face, as he remembered her violent reactions to his perverted thoughts. "This time," he spoke, as he focused on the task at hand, "I will get her back. Moka," he spoke longingly, "if you still desire me, desire to consummate our union, I shall oblige. And I shall help you, regain the power _you_ wielded that day." A deep sigh escaped him as he recalled the aftermath of Witch's Knoll. "You tried so hard to help me, after I lost _my _power. It's only fitting, I do the same for you." He completely emptied his goblet, and then thrust it on the floor. The goblet shattered into countless pieces as he headed for the huge double doors, which opened obediently for him.

Death watched as his lord made his way out of the throne room, as a bemused exhale escaped him. "_**Dracula Soma Cruz,**_" he thought to himself, "_**as much as you may try to deny it, a small part of you is still… human.**_"

* * *

The reborn Lord of Darkness stepped out onto the high balcony, suspended far above the ground. The dark elements immediately assailed him, but he paid them no heed. He looked down at the vampire army, a contemptuous scowl on his face. "Prepare to curse the fool that sent you to your doom!" he announced in a booming voice that was carried by the wind. He then transformed into a violent stream of blood red energy, which streaked rapidly through the air and landed right at the center of the enemy army. Several were sent flying from the taiyoukai's initial assault.

The rest of the army was startled, but quickly recovered and charged forth with primal screams, their swords drawn and thirsty for blood. "You dare attack your true lord?!" Dracula spoke menacingly as he reformed, an intense glare on his pale face. A flaming energy whip formed on his fingertips and he repeatedly slashed through the oncoming ranks, which took out several with each swing of his weapon.

Once he was finished, several dozen soldiers had been cut to pieces, the carnage reminiscent of Akuha's rampages when she was the infamous Black Devil of the Miu family. Despite that, the army continued their assault. Amused by their misguided bravado, the Dark Lord chuckled as a sinister smile crossed his features. He held out his right hand, and within it materialized the outline of a sword. Within the outline was a dimensional rift that led to flaming realm, as wails of despair echoed from within. "Have at you!" he shouted challengingly.

* * *

High up on the castle balcony, Death watched the raging battle below. He quickly corrected the thought, as he knew it was less of a battle, and more of a massacre. And with his lord's currently manifested weapon, it was bound to get much worse, for the enemy. "_**He's mastered the Abyss Reaver,**_" the dark spirit mused, "_**how brutally efficient. I almost regret not partaking of this glorious feast of souls. But they shall definitely regret opposing my lord, and know nothing but eternal torment.**_" A twisted laugh escaped him, as he looked forward to the coming slaughter.

* * *

"Join your brethren in Hell!" Dracula Soma Cruz shouted, as he unleashed a barrage of slashes from his dimensional blade. Each slash transformed into a crescent shaped portal that sucked in several vampires, those unlucky enough to have been hit directly imploded into the portals.

* * *

At the rear of the battle, the curly-haired vampire princess screamed in sheer fright, trembling in fear at the carnage wrought in the distance.

"This can't be," the female commander spoke with a blank look of sheer disbelief. "He took out so many of the Shuzen Family's best!"

They watched as the sinister overlord raised his blade aloft, and stabbed it into the ground. The area around him shook, and a huge flaming rift appeared on the ground. Half of the remaining army was pulled into the rift, their screams joining those within the dimension beyond. The fissure closed with an earth-shattering finality, as streaks of energy still rose from the recently-sealed rift.

The blonde princess shrieked in terror as she clung instinctively to the enthroned woman. The elder vampire was tempted to have returned to her embrace, but feared she might've accidentally crushed her with her immense strength, which was the last thing she ever wanted. "Kahlua," she spoke, unable to have concealed her own fear, "it's times like this I _**REALLY**_miss your father!" She immediately regretted incarcerating him before she'd achieved her goal, as she knew he would've kept his cool regardless of how hectic, or hopeless, the battle became.

They looked on as the rest of the army cowered in fear, its morale completely lost. Many began to turn and flee, terrified by the foreboding presence of the incarnation of evil and darkness. Despite the visibly lost cause, one of its warriors charged at Dracula. "You monster!" he yelled as he unleashed an overhand slash with his dark sword. However, his blade was caught bare-handed, and soon found himself unable to have extricated it from his enemy's merciless grasp.

"You," the white-haired taiyoukai spoke with an amused look, "I remember you. You were one of the servants who sought to feed me to Issa long ago. And now," he went on as he grabbed the terrified vampire's neck, "_you_ shall feed _**ME!**_"

Shuzen Gyokuro looked on in sheer terror as the sinister overlord drove his fangs into her underling's neck. As she watched his vitae being drained, she sensed a powerful youki released nearby, coupled with the sensation of two objects landing in her lap. She looked down, and saw a pair of diamond encrusted crosses before her. She immediately knew their origin, which caused her look ahead. Once she did, she saw her eldest child headed towards the tragic scene, as her humanoid form began to morph into a more demonic shape. "_**KAHLUA, NO!**_" she cried out, terrified at the thought of possibly losing her only heir. "_**GET BACK HERE!**_"

* * *

Dracula consumed the last of his victim's vitae. But before he could've consumed his soul, he felt a vast murderous intent from behind. He released his victim's neck, and pulled his enemy into the path of the oncoming attack. He watched in amusement as a huge claw impaled him, and exited his back. A startled, twisted cry soon followed.

The taiyoukai looked forth, and saw a huge batlike demon before him, its arm still lodged in the underling's chest. It quickly extracted its claw, as gasped in almost human chagrin, as the lifeless corpse fell to the ground, its blood spilling onto the dark landscape. The beast's shape was definitely female, yet had double jointed legs, clawed hands and feet, oversized and elongated ears, and a visage that wasn't even remotely human. Two great leathery wings protruded from its back. The Dark Lord examined it, and finally recognized its curly blonde hair, which had grown longer and more wild, yet still framed the beast's blackened face. "Kahlua," the sinister overlord spoke with an amused smirk. "So, this is the beast behind that sweet face of yours."

"I never wanted to assume this form," the transformed princess spoke in a growling guttural voice, "but I can't stand by and let you kill anyone else!" Tears came its glowing red eyes, which looked inordinately out of place on her demonic face. "Moka-chan, would be ashamed if she saw you now."

"_**SILENCE!**_" Dracula roared as he flashed his incomparable youki. "You lost the right to speak that name when you stole her from me! And for that, I will **NEVER** forgive you! Not even if you got down on your malformed hands and knees and **BEGGED **me for mercy!"

"_You're_ the one who abandoned her!" the bat demon shot back. "If you stayed by her side as you promised, that might not have happened! Don't blame us for taking her, blame yourself for leaving her all alone!"

"_**SILENCE!**_" the sinister overlord screamed as he angrily thrust his blade forth, yet his beastly opponent deftly evaded the oncoming blow. It then nailed him right in the temple with a devastating kick, which staggered him noticeably. Before he could've recovered, another kick from its taloned foot struck him right under his sword arm. He looked back in shock, as the Abyss Reaver was knocked out of his hand, and sent hurtling through the air. He growled as he was slashed across the face while he was distracted. He grunted in pain as he received another claw slash down his torso, which actually cut into his flesh. He finally regained his senses, saw another claw slash headed his way, and quickly caught it with his right hand. He watched as the beastly Kahlua struggled to have extricated her claw, but he would've had none of it. His jet black youki flared around him, as he reared back with his left fist. A twisted gauntlet appeared on his arm, which became infused with his demonic aura. He thrust his fist into the monster's stomach, which knocked it back twenty meters and sent it tumbling end over end before it righted itself.

Dracula Soma Cruz chuckled as his clearly inhuman opponent got to its feet again, his gauntlet glowing ominously. "How amusing," he spoke with a menacing smirk. "To think a whelp like you could give me even _this_ much trouble, perhaps I'll let you entertain me a while before I send you to your doom." A pair of twisted metal boots appeared on his feet, and a pair of warped wings materialized on his shoulders, which enabled him to levitate.

The better armed vampire lord streaked towards his enemy with blinding speed, and thrust his armored fist forward, which the beast was barely able to avoid. Undeterred, the sinister overlord turned back in midair to make another pass. Though he soon saw his nemesis had also taken to the air, and moved in to engage him. He privately found himself surprised that she could've still wielded such speed despite her immense frame, but knew it would've amounted to nothing. He lunged in with his gauntlet, but his enemy deftly avoided it, passed by him and kicked him in the back, which sent him hurtling forward. He quickly caught himself, and blocked an oncoming blow with his gauntlet. He then punched the monstrous Kahlua four times in the stomach, then sent her skyward with a devastating uppercut. He then streaked up into the air, and nailed her with a diving kick which drilled her into the ground. He then concentrated his youki into his gauntlet, dived towards his prone enemy and nailed her right in the breadbasket, which unleashed a colossal explosion of demonic energy.

"_**KAAHHLUUUAAAAAAAA!**_" a woman's voice cried out in the distance, filled with grief and anguish that was carried by the cold winds surrounding the castle.

The infamous vampire lord grinned in vile ecstasy, elated by the grief and despair in his enemy's scream. He laughed in demonic delight, as to him it was the sweetest sound he could've possibly heard. He then stretched his right hand out towards his fallen opponent, and a large sphere of dark energy encompassed her, which crackled violently and caused Kahlua intense pain. It then rose three meters into the air, and instantly shrunk to the size of a pebble. It then slowly descended back to the earth, towards the white-haired taiyoukai's upheld palm. It landed in his palm, and he closed his hand into a fist.

A sinister gale of laughter escaped him, elated at his crushing victory. "You saw that, didn't you?! Shuzen Gyokuro!" he called out towards the enemy's rear. A low menacing chuckle escaped. "How does it feel, Gyokuro," he asked mockingly, "how does it feel to have something precious stolen from you? That pain," he went on, as his demonic grin turned into a menacing scowl, "is the same you inflicted on me when you stole my betrothed and used her for your own selfish ends. If not for you, she would be here right now, exulting in your agony as my Countess."

"C-C-Countess?!" the Shuzen matriarch exclaimed, shocked at the revelation.

"Yes," the dark overlord continued, "she was chosen to be my betrothed, and deemed it a great honor, one she'd longed for all her life." His eyes glowed blood red and "But **you** couldn't have that, no! You sought to use that puppet of a daughter to replace me, and thus control my throne of darkness. And for that, your spawn will suffer." His menacing grin returned, as his youki flared out around him, blazing like a dark inferno. "I will enjoy torturing her for hours on end, every day of the rest of her life! She will know pain beyond what she can imagine, until she _**screams**_ for the sweet release of death!" Bolts of lightning crashed down around him, which illuminated the devastation around him. "Yes! She will suffer endlessly for her arrogance, as well as your own! _**That, **_is what she will inherit! _**That **_is her punishment for opposing me! Know that I can end her pitiful life anytime I want, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" A gale of maniacal laughter escaped him, as lightning crashed down around him.

"_**You're**_ the one who's going to suffer!" Gyokuro's voice declared from the distance, her anger gushing forth like a raging flood. "For toying my precious daughter your sentence is death!" she proclaimed, as she raised a round artifact aloft. Dracula seethed as his vampiric eyes saw the Rosario placed in the middle of the cursed talisman. "_**ALUCARD, COME FORTH!**_"

The Dark Lord watched as the talisman in Gyokuro's hand glowed brightly, and radiated a vast and sickly youki. Suddenly, the ground before Dracula trembled violently, as a similar youki radiated from below the earth. Without warning, huge diseased-looking tentacles burst forth from below, and rose over thirty meters into the blackened sky. The ends comprised of monstrous-looking heads, each with gaping rapacious maws. After that, the ground fractured before the vampire lord, who watched as a colossal shape arose from the ground. The towering beast looked like hybrid of a dragon, an insect, and an alien xenomorph, with a huge fanged maw yet no visible eyes. Six insectoid legs supported its massive frame, which had an inverted ribcage covered by sickly greenish gray skin. Once it had fully emerged, the abomination raised its misshapen head, and emitted an ear-piercing scream of limitless rage and insatiable hunger.

The sinister overlord looked up at the towering beast, unfazed by either its aura or its presence. What sickened him the most was not its presence, but the fact that Moka had been used to revive the wretched beast. _**His**_ Moka. He planned to make them all pay, even if it took an eternity. "So," he remarked, his head tilted to the side and a contemptuous scowl on his face. "You must be Alucard's greatest failure." He folded his arms over his chest, wholly unafraid of the mindless beast before him. "How he'd love to correct this... oversight." A dark smirk crossed his features, as a sinister chuckle escaped him, which rose to maniacal laughter. "What a pity, he won't have the pleasure of killing you!"

He raised his arms out to the sides, as wisps of black smoke appeared over his body, and a vile dark violet sigil appeared beneath him. His form blackened, until his features and clothes became indistinguishable, until he was nothing but a hovering form of darkness. His shape grew and altered, as four shadowy wings emerged from his back, the lower appendages wrapped around hips. The transformed Dracula reappeared as a towering black-skinned demon, with long white hair and elongated ears. A pair of sinister-looking eels rested on his shoulders, each with twisted faces. A tail-like appendage shot down his back, and split off to both sides near his feet. The ends had fanged maws upon them. The demon thrust his toned arms out to the side, and a huge eyeball opened in the middle of his chest.

"**Once I absorb your soul,**" the transformed Dracula spoke in a twisted dual voice, "**my dominance will be complete! No one shall ever wield power over me again! **_**ESPECIALLY NOT YOU, **__**ALUCARD!**_" he shouted as he charged his enemy, who roared defiantly as it sensed his approach.

* * *

Back at the Academy, three figures stood before a magic mirror, and watched the dramatic battle that raged far away. One was the academy's mysterious headmaster, who had a troubled look on his face. To his right was a black-clad man, whose eyes glared repeatedly at the chairman, and whose scowl only deepened as the fight raged on. To the robed man's left was a middle-aged man, with long auburn tied in a low ponytail, as well as a short beard and mustache on his wrinkled face. He'd donned his more familiar attire, a long light brown coat with blue jeans and brown leather boots. He wore a simple dress shirt with a brown vest over it, and a red neckerchief. A coiled leather whip was tightly grasped in his right hand.

"Soma is intent on becoming the dark lord," the history teacher remarked sourly, as he knew his former pupil's last taunt was directed not at the abomination he fought, but at _him._ "I should've finished him while I had the chance," he spoke grimly, as he glared at the priest beside him again.

A deep sigh escaped the headmaster, who knew Arikado blamed him for the return of Dracula. "Cruz-san," he began with a grave expression, "I know he wants to save Akashiya-san and protect his friends, but-" He shamefully bowed his head, as he saw his plans for Soma going dreadfully awry.

The last person looked to the others, then back to the magic mirror, as he tightened his grip on his weapon. "If he continues like this," he began in his scratchy voice, "then it may be time, for me to keep my promise."

Arikado glanced at his old comrade, then back to the mirror. He knew with Moka and the others still imprisoned, there was hardly anyone left who could've stopped the rampage of the reborn Dark Lord, especially since he's mastered his dreaded Abyss Reaver weapon, which was too powerful for any being to have wielded. Though he knew the madman had to be stopped, he'd hoped it could've been done before he'd become so powerful. He knew then that their options were extremely limited in the matter. Yet he also knew that unless a solution was found, their world would've had no future. "Soma," he spoke, his expression unreadable.

* * *

Co-author's note: This is a remake of the preview chapter in the original story. It's based mostly off the Lords of Shadow 2 Trailer. I apologize if people feel it came out too soon, but I was simply inspired, and thus felt compelled to have finished it. And if people find it too "spoilerific," just be patient, the details within will make sense as the story progresses. To those that follow the manga, you're in for more than a few surprises.

Oh, and before I forget, thanks goes to Ou-Rex, for allowing me to use her version of Kahlua's "true form," so to speak. It can be found in chapter 42 of Cross Vampire: Absolute Zero, for anyone who wishes to learn where it originated.

Glossary:

taiyoukai - greater demon (more than a mere daiyoukai)

Until next time...


	7. Solitude and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter five: Solitude and a Vampire.

Deep within a realm that none of the mortal coil had seen, a grand castle stood before a crystal-clear lake. The palace, grander and older than those made of human hands, was comprised of towers that seemed to reach the rainbow-colored sky. Though there were no sun, the sky was always bright, which would've seemed inconceivable to those who relied only on legends and folklore. Surrounding the lake was a field of brilliant white flowers, which soaked in the mutli-colored sky and glowed with the same luminescence.

Before the pristine waters stood two lone figures. One was a tall man with long curly black hair. He wore a black and green robe, with a long black cloak with a furred collar slung over his shoulders. His attire was consistent with those who lived above, which was currently the late eleventh century. The other was a young silver-haired maiden with in a simple yet flowery white dress, whose otherworldly aura clearly defined her as one not of the mortal plane.

"Never didst I imagine the Underworld couldst be so beautiful," the black-haired man spoke in awe.

"Methinks the human world be just as great," his companion spoke with a kind smile. "I thank thee for thine frequent visits, Lord Cronqvist."

"Please, good lady, call me Matthias," the human lord replied with a smile, then looked gravely at the sky. "Verily, the spell that doth openeth the portal between our worlds be a hard labor indeed." He then looked back to his companion. "But visiting thee, Lady Hellscythe," he continued with a warm smile, "doth be more valuable to mineself than all the treasures in both our worlds." He bent down and began to pick the white flowers around them. He gathered them together, and began to construct a garland.

"I thank thee most earnestly," the Necromancer spoke joyfully, "verily dost I treasure the time we doth spend together, whether in this world or in thine. And please," she added, "call me Eucliwood."

"As thou dost wish," the human replied as he gave his companion a sincere smile. " If any foul soul seeketh to harm thee, they shalt have to contend with mineself, verily shalt I become thine dragon." He extended his hands, which held his recently created wreath, and placed it on her head. "For thee, I shalt contend with the Devil himself."

"Mathias," the young girl spoke, a bright blush on her soft cheeks. She was truly touched by his devotion, as well as the wreath he made with his own hands.

* * *

Cruz Soma as he slowly awoke from the previous night's slumber. He was still unaccustomed to his new living accommodations. Though it was understandably quieter, it did make him somewhat removed from the others. He shivered slightly as he roused, as he quickly realized he'd awakened to a cold morning. He found that rather odd, since they were well into spring. It reminded him of the more morbid domains in his dreams, where warmth was all but completely removed. And the last thing he wanted, was to live in such realms in his lifetime.

"A dream," he asked himself with a perplexed look. "And Eucliwood was in it. But why did I say those strange things?" He was decidedly baffled by the language he used, which sounded like English, but a much older version. "Who.. was I?" Unable to have discerned an answer, he merely yawned and stretched in bed. "Oh well, time to write to Mina."

He quickly got up, and pulled out a pen and paper from his desk. He sat himself down, and began dictating his latest letter to his far-off friend in the human world.

"Dear Mina, I've made some new friends at the academy, I already told you about Moka, my childhood friend and first love, apparently I'm engaged to her. This is bound to complicate things between us. But I've made three other friends, there's Kurumu, Yukari and my new roommate, Eucliwood. So far she's been the only girl in the academy that hasn't put me through any drama, drama's the last thing I need right now."

He put down his paper, as he recalled his memories of Castle Shuzen, where he was held for three long days. He still wondered if the castellan and Arikado knew each other, though he wasn't about to have asked his nigh unreasonable teacher. He got the impression they were not friends, and feared what the black-clad man might've done if he learned of Soma's engagement to Moka. He knew he had to have been exceedingly careful around him, as well as protective of his fiancé, especially if Arikado did indeed have ulterior motives towards the two of them. And though he didn't want to have distrusted Eucliwood, the fact remained that it was his infamous history teacher that arranged their current living accommodations, which made him suspicious regardless. A deep sigh escaped him, as he hated the thought of suspecting those close to him.

* * *

Soma stood alone in the shower, as the hot water washed over his body. And considering it was a cold Saturday morning, he found it a welcome relief.

He closed his eyes, as the hot shower continued unabated. As he stood alone, he felt a distinct amount of shampoo poured in his ivory locks. He hummed in approval, as he felt his hair being lathered and washed with meticulous detail, coupled with a soft caress behind his ear. He brought his hands up, and absently rubbed his face. But as he did, he realized the laboring hands in his ivory mane weren't his own. "Wait a minute!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I'm not washing my hair, who is?"

"Your blushing bride," a deep female voice cooed seductively in ear. The hands in his hair moved down to his shoulders, and he tensed up as he felt a pair of large mounds pressed firmly into his back. He quickly looked over his shoulder, and saw the face of an all-too-familiar silver-haired woman, who wore a sensuous smile on her pale face, which clearly wasn't blushing. Even worse, he had an inkling of what she'd worn into the shower, or rather what she didn't wear as the case might've been. "M-Moka?!" he spoke incredulously. "W-w-what do you think you're doing?!"

"I told you, Soma," the vampire spoke in a sweet yet firm voice, "_you_ belong to _me._" Her sensuous smile turned ravenous, as her fanged mouth opened wide. A predatory hiss escaped her as she leaned towards his neck.

Suddenly, the door forcefully burst open. The stricken youth looked to his right, and watched as an angry pink-haired girl in a yellow bath towel barged in. "Ura-chan, how _dare_you try to steal my Soma!" he snapped indignantly. "His precious blood belongs to me!"

The unsealed vampire snarled angrily at the newcomer, visibly displeased by the intrusion.

"Moka?!" the white-haired youth exclaimed in shock, looked to the woman behind him, then back to his close friend. "What do you mean, 'Ura-chan?'"

Before he could've gotten an answer, a shorter young woman with a voluptuous figure entered the room, also clad only in a yellow towel. "Oh, you are despicable, Moka! Trying to steal my Destined One right from under my nose? This means **war!**"

"Kurumu-chan, how did you get in here?!" Soma asked with a mortified look. "And how'd you get by Eucliwood?"

"You're both wrong!" a young girl's voice cried out from the doorway. A split second later, a young brunette girl entered the bathroom, also clad only in a towel. "Soma-san is mine! I'm gonna save him from the darkness and we're gonna have a family together!"

"I am not here," the Japanese teenager remarked blankly.

"You wish!" Kurumu snapped at the newcomer. "You don't even have any boobs, the last thing you should be thinking about is children!"

"Ha! The only reason you have those stupidly huge boobs is because you have nothing else to offer Soma-san!"

"What did you say?!"

The conversation quickly broke down into pointless bickering, coupled with hair pulling and painful face stretching. The white-haired youth looked on in disbelief, his gray eyes shrunken into little black dots. "I am not seeing this."

"Soma!" the pink-haired girl protested. "You can't let Ura-chan take you, we made a promise!"

"Begone, Omote!" the sensuous yet deadly woman spoke with a warning glare, "That promise is as fraudulent as your existence, Soma belongs to me and me alone!"

"I don't think so! Let him go!" she demanded as she grabbed around the stricken youth-s sides and attempted to pull him away from her counterpart. "Soma is mine!"

The two vampires pulled on Soma for several seconds, and the troubled youth feared he would've eventually been torn apart by their superhuman tug-of-war. Finally, the silver-haired Moka tightly held her prey against her chest, swept her leg around and kicked her counterpart in the stomach, which sent her flying into her comrades. The resulting collision knocked all three of them to the floor, and they groaned painfully where they laid.

The unsealed vampire chuckled darkly, pleased with the results before her. "Now," she spoke seductively as she leaned her head over Soma's shoulder, "where were we?"

"Um," the worried teenager began tentatively, "you were about to make you way out?"

"Make out? Love to," the silver-haired woman replied with a knowing grin.

"**NO!**" the enigmatic student screamed frantically. "That's not what I meant!"

"Make out with _my_ Soma?!" the pink-haired Moka exclaimed as she shot to her feet. "Not a chance!"

She threw off her towel, which resulted in a massive nosebleed from the captured teenager. Before he could've responded, his close friend dashed forward and pressed her striking form against him. He would've found the experience mind-blowing, until he saw his friend's fanged maw opened wide. He looked behind him, and saw her counterpart had similar notions. "No! Stop! Not both of you!"

"_**CAPU CHUUUUUUUUU!**_" the two Mokas exclaimed as they simultaneously drove their fangs into his neck.

"_**GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_" Soma screamed as he felt himself being drained from both sides, and learned being sandwiched between the pair wasn't as pleasurable as one would've surmised.

* * *

Soma awoke with a start, and found himself in shower. He groaned in chagrin, and rubbed his face in disbelief. "Did I fall asleep standing up," he asked himself warily, as he quickly looked about the area. After several long seconds, he ceased and groaned wearily, his shoulders slumped in chagrin. "Man, can this day possibly get any worse?"

* * *

After the shower, Cruz Soma brushed his teeth and put on more casual clothes; which comprised of a black turtleneck shirt, blue jeans, and a long white coat with a furred collar. Feeling ready for the day, he made his way downstairs. He quickly made his way into the kitchen, where his roommate was already seated at the table, clad in the same clothes as before. To most observers, Eucliwood looked like a young girl, one barely touched by puberty no less. Yet if his dreams were anything to have went by, he knew there was more to her than one would've originally suspected.

The quiet girl wrote on her notepad, and showed it to him. "Good morning," the current page read.

"Good morning to you, too," the enigmatic teenager replied with a smile, "I was just about to make breakfast."

"Thank you," came his roommate's written reply, then she scribbled some more. "How was your night?"

"It _was_ great," Soma replied with a cautious smile, "but, I had a very weird dream though." He wisely decided against mentioning the embarrassing dream in the shower, which he was certain would've incurred the armored girl's ire.

"What was it about?"

"Well," the Japanese teenager began tentatively as he absently scratched his cheek. "I dreamt about the two of us, standing in front of a lake. We wore these foreign clothes, and talked in some strange dialect. Yet I managed to understand everything you said."

Eucliwood hummed in acknowledgment, an intrigued look on her face as she scribbled on her notepad. "Go on."

"Well, I looked completely different, and I some weird things. Something about, becoming a dragon, and protecting you from the Devil." He chuckled in self-deprecation. "Weird huh," he asked with a bemused smile.

Tears appeared in the armored girl's blue eyes, as she scribbled on her notepad. "It's you," the current page read, as her eyes never left Soma as she flipped over the next page. "It's really you."

The white-haired youth hummed in confusion as he gave his roommate a bewildered look.

"It's okay if you don't remember," Eucliwood's next note read as she smiled at him, "as long as we're together again."

"First Moka and now you," the enigmatic teenager asked, and emitted a rueful sigh. "My memory must be terrible."

"Just... don't leave," came the girl's written reply, "you left me in a past life." Her eyes became distant, as if still troubled by the experience.

"I'll be right here if you need now," Soma replied with a reassuring smile, and then silently chuckled to himself. "I didn't know mornings were this emotional," he thought ruefully, then turned back to his roommate. "Can I ask you something," he inquired aloud.

"Of course."

"Why do you write on that notepad instead of talking," Soma asked. "I'm sure you have a wonderful voice."

The armored girl hummed, and looked away in uncertainty. A light sigh escaped her, as her eyes went back to her notepad. She looked back to him for several seconds, then wrote upon her notepad again. "My words and emotions hold power," came her written reply. "The magic they carry is strong enough to cause fate itself to change violently. That is why I cannot speak or feel any emotion."

The white-haired youth gasped in shock, completely taken aback by what she'd revealed to him. "A-a-are you serious," he asked with a startled look.

The quiet girl nodded, wrote her response and showed it to him. "The magic my words carry causes me great pain. Moreover, my blood gives me immortality, and my heart sources a tremendous amount of power."

"No way," Soma replied with a blank look, as he glanced away, still in disbelief over what he'd just learned. He looked back to her, and saw no sign of deception in her gaze. He could've imagined a great sadness behind her eyes, one she couldn't have expressed for reasons she'd already revealed to him. "And that armor," he asked as he pointed to her armaments.

"I must wear them to suppress my magic, my powers do not obey my will."

The Japanese teenager groaned heavily, as he felt sorry for the young girl before him. "I see," he began, unresponsive as he heard her writing again, "so you too are cursed, with powers you can't control." A deep sigh escaped him, as he recalled the times his dark power dominated him. First at Castle Shuzen, then against Saizou, almost against Kurumu, and finally against Taro. Though from what she'd revealed, her burden was far heavier than he could've imagined.

The next thing he heard was a paper being torn, coupled with sounds of crying. He looked ahead, and saw the silver-haired girl had slid a not across the table, as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Oh! S-sorry, I... didn't mean to ignore you, I-" He then looked to the note, and his went wide. "'Hate,'" he asked.

Eucliwood continued to weep, as she wrote her next note and slid it across the table. "You must hate me now."

"W-w-why would I do that?!" Soma yelled, outraged by the suggestion. "I mean give me a break! We've just met for crying out loud, and now I'm supposed to hate you? Come on, that's ridiculous!"

"Is it," her next note read, and the white-haired youth could've sensed a challenging tone to the written message, not to mention the tear stains upon it. "My emotions affect you the strongest. You live with a monster, one far worse than the others you've met. How can you not hate me?"

"Because I'm the same as you!" the Japanese teenager countered, then paused as he realized what he'd just said. "I am, the same. I too have powers that I can't completely control. I worry every day, about them taking over and killing someone." He shivered as he considered the possibilities, and instinctively wrapped his arms around himself. "Or worse, killing everyone. This curse, I'd wish it upon no one."

A light gasp escaped the troubled girl, and her blue eyes widened slightly. She quickly regained her composure, and glanced away for a moment.

"So I don't hate you, Eucliwood," the white-haired youth continued as he reached out and held her hand, "that would be the same as hating myself. And I'd never want to think of either of us as an enemy."

The armored girl gasped again, and quickly pulled her hand away. She stared at him for several seconds, as her hand trembled slightly. The Japanese teenager's face became downcast, as he feared he'd made his roommate uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Eucliwood, I-"

The armored girl hummed, and held up her small hand to have interrupted him. She then wrote on her notepad again, and showed it to him. "It's alright," the next page read, "I'm grateful you're being so understanding." She briefly wrote on her notepad, and showed it to him. "Yes," the next page read, "I do deem my powers a curse, you're absolutely right. And they would continue to work, even if I died."

Soma gasped aloud, frightened at the concept. He was just as frightened at the possibility of his powers going out of control in the event of his possible death. He cringed as he envisioned the academy being consumed in a huge explosion of negative energy, along with everyone inside, including all of his friends. He was especially frightened at the thought of Moka being destroyed by his rampant power.

"So take it from me," her next response read, "there's always a price to pay for having too much power."

The white-haired youth sighed heavily, as he tried to absorb what she'd revealed to him. After several moments, he finally looked to his roommate, and saw her next response slid before him. "Soma," the note began, "despite what you now know-" She left it hanging, as she took back her notepad and scribbled on it. "-can I still, stay with you?"

Soma was genuinely touched by her request, and felt no reason to have denied it. He took out a pen from his back pocket, and wrote his own response. "You can stay with me forever," the page read, "never leave my side."

Eucliwood smiled at the enigmatic student, as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Show any emotion you want," the white-haired youth spoke aloud, a warm smile on his face as he rubbed the fair maiden's head. "Leave fate to me when it comes. Whether it's a war or the Devil himself, leave it all to me, your dragon." He gasped mentally as he realized he'd repeated the same words from his dream, but he vowed to be true to them, and protect the kind girl before him from any possible threats.

The armored girl hummed lightly, and slowly closed her eyes. "_Thank you so much, Soma,_" she thought to herself. "_Even though you've been reincarnated, you haven't changed._"

* * *

Meanwhile, three young girls made their way up the dirt path which led to Soma's new residence. One was a beautiful girl with long brilliant pink hair, clad in a dark green dress with a square modest cut, with a deep lavender winter's coat over it. Next to her was a shorter girl with cyan hair, pulled back by a shooting-star style barrette. She wore a form-fitting canary yellow sweat shirt, which showed exactly how her voluptuous torso was shaped, and matching pants. Hooked under her slender forearm was a small picnic basket. Just behind them was the youngest in the group, who wore the same witch's attire as always, despite the fact that it wasn't exactly designed for the cold air around them.

"I hope Soma will be glad to see me," the pink-haired girl spoke with a warm smile. "Now that he's not living in the boy's dorm, I get to visit him!"

"I hope Soma likes these cookies I baked for him!" her buxom classmate said excitedly, as she looked to the basket she carried.

"I'm still worried about his roommate though," the youngest of the group told her friends. "You think he likes her more than us?"

"Soma would never do that," Moka replied with a smile. "If he did, the other me would probably kill him," she concluded, as her smile looked decidedly less reassuring.

"My Destined One will _never _think of liking any girl more than me!" Kurumu added with a clenched fist.

Yukari looked to her friends, and felt more confident about their prospects. "You're right! I'm getting all worried over nothing, desu."

The three female youkai stopped at the lone door of the abandoned building, which had several windows boarded up, especially on the upper floor. The roof needed some work, and the siding was in dire need of repainting. Yet the features that humans would've found unappealing were just the opposite to the motley crew. The tallest of the group reached out with her visibly delicate hand, and knocked on the door. A few tense moments later, the door swung open on its rusty hinges, and the familiar face of Cruz Soma greeted them.

"Hello!" he spoke with a warm smile. "Perfect timing, I made too much for breakfast, please come in."

* * *

The three girls were led inside, and noticed the building looked decidedly run down. They saw a couple of the windows were cracked, and a few floorboards were loose. Not to mention some of the furniture was damaged and in dire need of repair. They saw a couple of tables that looked on the verge of collapse, and the sofa was missing stuffing. The smell of dust hung heavily in the air, which indicated no one had lived in the domicile in quite some time.

"Hmm," Kurumu mused as she looked about the area, "to think Soma has this whole house all to himself." A twinge of jealousy arose in her heart, as she knew he lived with another girl. "No matter, the house we'll share will be _much_ better!"

"You wish!" Yukari shot back. "Soma's gonna live with _me!_ We'll have the biggest library in the youkai worlds, and spend countless nights perusing the mysteries of life together! Oh, that'll be just dreamy, desu!"

"You're both wrong!" Moka spoke up heatedly. "Soma's gonna live with _me!_ We promised to get married! And we're gonna live in a house like this, it's the perfect environment for a family!"

"Sheah right," the cyan-haired girl retorted, "you just want the privacy so you can suck his blood without any interruptions!"

"That's right!" the small witch added. "You need me to keep you in check, or you might suck the life out of poor Soma one day!"

"But his blood is so tasty!" the young vampire protested, as she tapped the tips of her index fingers together before her. Suddenly, the jeweled core of her Rosario glowed, and she felt the presence of her alter ego within her mind.

"_You think you small, Omote,_" the vampire's sealed persona spoke in a detached mental voice. "_Soma's going to live with me at the castle, we'll rule it together once Chichi-ue steps down. I'm certain he chose our Soma to be his successor._"

"_W-w-w-wait a minute!_" the pink-haired girl protested mentally. "_Y-you can't expose our Soma to that kind of danger! He could get hurt, or-_"

"_That's the risks of being a vampire. I don't expect you to understand, since you were raised to be... human._"

Moka groaned to herself, as the mention of the word brought back painful memories of middle school, where she was rejected and shunned simply for being different.

"_You've never told him that,_" her counterpart spoke within her mind, "_did you?_"

The troubled girl shook her head in response. "_I don't want to worry Soma, I want him to be happy, together with me. We'll live together in our own house, raise our own family, suck his blood every day and-_"

"Moka," a voice called out to her, which broke her out of her train of thought.

She quickly looked up, and saw her close friend staring at her. She laughed nervously and smiled in embarrassment, as several pink strands shot out of place. "Sorry about that, Soma," she replied sheepishly, "I was just, um-"

"Thinking about sucking his blood," Kurumu asked with a half-lidded look.

"Hey!" the vampire shot back indignantly. " I think about other things, you know!"

They finally made their way into the kitchen, which looked in the best condition of any room in the house. In the middle of the room was a round table, at which saw a girl around their age, clad in a long striped purple dress. She wore armaments on her forehead, chest, and forearms, and had a pair of small ribbons in her lustrous silver locks. Her deep blue eyes seemed emotionless at first, yet they managed to see the faintest traces of a smile upon her pale face. She looked up to them, scribbled briefly on her notepad, and showed it to them. "Hello," the writing pad read, "I'm Soma's roommate, Eucliwood Hellscythe."

"N-Nice to meet you," the vampire spoke with a somewhat forced smile. "I'm... Soma's best friend... Akashiya Moka."

"Hello, Akashiya-san," came the mute girl's written reply.

"_Soma didn't tell me his roommate was this pretty!_" the pink-haired girl angrily thought to herself, as she hid her building rage behind her smile.

"_Pretty,_" her alter ego asked within her mind, "_hmph, her beauty can't possibly compare to mine. Only _I_ am worthy to be Soma's bride._"

"_Um, don't you mean, _we?"

"Y-y-yeah," the buxom teenager spoke up, as she surmised their host was apparently a mute. "And I'm Soma's Destined One," she continued, also with a somewhat forced smile, "Kurono Kurumu."

"Hello, Kurono-san," Eucliwood replied in print. "Um, 'Destined One?'"

"Y-yeah," the white-haired youth spoke up, "don't mind her, she has... um... strange ideas about friendship."

"I see."

"_Friendship,_" the incognito succubus asked herself mentally, "_is that all he sees me as? Why is he with some outsider, _I'm _the one who should be living with Soma, I can take care of _all_ his needs._" She then proudly stuck out her large chest. "_And I'm better built to boot!_" she added.

"And I'm, uh, Soma-san's... uh, most loyal friend," the small witch tentatively spoke up, "Sendo Yukari-chan."

"Hello, Sendo-san," the silver-haired girl wrote in response.

The child prodigy looked briefly at her, then to herself. "_At least she's not much bigger than me,_" she thought to herself, "_I'd be really worried if she turned out to be another boob monster._"

Soma gave them a chagrined smile, and then scratched his cheek. "Mind setting the table, Eucliwood," he asked of his roommate.

"Sure," the quiet girl replied in print as she rose from her chair.

The three girls watched in silence as the armored girl went to the cupboard, pulled out five sets of bowls, cups, and silverware, and brought them to the table.

"I'll serve breakfast right away!" Soma announced with a smile. "I hope everyone's hungry."

Moka looked on as her groom made his way to the stove, and brought over what smelled like scrambled eggs, with sides of cooked sausage. Though the meal indeed smelled tantalizing, the sight of them together made the young vampire seethe inside. "_They look like a married couple!_" she thought angrily, her smile becoming more strained.

The cyan-haired girl sighed in elation. "Oh, Soma," she began in a dreamy voice, "I didn't know you cooked. I should have you try out some of my own." She then walked over to him, took hold of his left arm and lodged it in her large bosom. "You can try out... anything," she spoke seductively, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"K-K-Kurumu-chan!" the stricken youth protested, as she felt her rub against his arm.

An incensed Yukari glared at her classmate, and waved her wand into the air. A washing basin materialized over the incognito succubus, smashed down onto her head and drove her into the floor.

The buxom teenager quickly recovered, and got in the shorter girl's face. "Hey!" she protested angrily as she thrust her fists down. "What was that for!?"

"For trying to steal away _my _Soma!" the witch countered, as she closed her eyes and proudly stuck her nose into the air. "He deserves better than a mindless dairy cow like you!"

"He's **my** Destined One!" the incensed girl shot back. "So back off, you boobless buttinski!"

"Stop it, you two!" the vampire interjected as she got in between them. "Not this early in the morning, and not in front of Soma!"

Eucliwood gave her roommate a curious look, then wrote on her notepad again. "Your friends must really love you," her current page read.

"Yeah," the white-haired youth replied, as he absently scratched his cheek. "They're a little crazy, but I love them too."

"You're lucky," the armored girl's next note read.

"You're part of the reason I'm so lucky," the Japanese teenager replied with a warm smile. "I love being your friend."

"I feel the same for you," Eucliwood wrote in response, a small smile on her own face.

The three visitors ceased their spat for the moment, and watched the peaceful and clearly affectionate interactions between the pair.

"Those two look way too close," Moka remarked, as her forced smile was replaced with a jealous scowl.

"She is _not_ going to steal _my_ Destined One!" Kurumu added, her fists trembling by her sides.

"He can't do this!" Yukari protested with an incensed pout. "He already has me and Moka-san! What has Hellscythe-san got that I don't got?"

A nervous laugh escaped the Japanese teenager, as he was clearly aware of their murderous glares aimed at him.

Unable to have restrained her anger, Moka stepped forward and grabbed her close friend by the front of his turtleneck shirt. "Soma!" she spoke in a commanding voice. "Outside! Now!"

"Whoa!" the enigmatic student exclaimed as he was literally pulled out of the room. Once he'd been dragged out the door, it was slammed forcefully behind him.

The remaining girls looked on in dismay as the sole man of the house left their sight. The next sound they heard was the front door being flung open and then slammed shut. They looked behind them towards the quiet girl, who set her load on the table, brought out her notepad and wrote upon it. "Does this happen often," she asked in print.

Kurumu and Yukari hummed nervously as they looked at one another.

* * *

Soma grimaced as he was dragged forwards from the house, then off the beaten path. He then winced as he was hurled against a tree. Once he finally recovered, he saw the vampire before him, both hands on her hips and a severely annoyed expression on her otherwise cute face. There was even a twinge of red in her eyes, which indicated she was angry on more than one level.

"You didn't have to drag me!" the flustered youth protested. "Or slam me into a tree!" He then warily regarded the pink-haired girl, who no longer hid her emotions behind a smile. "So," he began tentatively, "what's on your mind?"

"You _know_ what's on my mind, Soma!" the sealed vampire shot back. "You're _way_ too close to your roommate! It's like you made that promise with her instead of me! What's going on, Cruz Soma, what is that girl to you?!"

"Eucliwood's just a friend," the enigmatic student replied in a placating manner, "just like Kurumu-chan and Yukari-chan." Soma then noticed her scowl darkened. He was perplexed for a moment, but then realized how affectionately he'd spoken his roommate's name. He chuckled in dismay, as he realized he'd just made his situation even worse. "And, about that promise," he spoke hesitantly.

"What about it," the pink-haired girl asked with a very cross look.

"I," he began tentatively as he looked away for a moment, "think we should get to know each other again first." He sighed deeply as he looked back to his close friend. "People can change a lot in eight years, so I want to get to-"

"_**NO!**_" the vampire vehemently interrupted, her eyes glowing an indignant shade of red.

"M-M-Moka?!" the suddenly frightened youth exclaimed, as he felt a murderous aura about the female youkai before him.

"What do you mean, 'get to know each other again?!'" she demanded, her shoulders heaving and her fangs bared in anger. "You already know who I am, so what's with the cold feet all of a sudden? Do you really think I joking when I made that promise to you?"

"Of course not, it's just-"

"Just nothing!" the enraged girl snapped heatedly as she grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the tree. "You are _mine,_ Cruz Soma," she proclaimed, her fangs bared in anger as a murderous aura surrounded. "I won't share you with _anyone!_" she continued, her whole body trembling in rage. "_**I WON'T!**_" she screamed as she aimed a right cross straight for the frightened youth's face. Soma barely managed to drop onto his butt, and the oncoming blow smashed into the tree behind him, and all but reduced it to splinters, which went flying in all directions.

The Japanese youth looked behind him, and saw the remains of the dead tree he'd been pinned against. He then looked up to the pink-haired girl, who looked positively terrified as her trembling hands covered her mouth. After a few seconds, she cried out in fear and ran down the path. "**MOKA!**" he called out to the fleeing girl, but she paid him no heed and disappeared down the path. He got to his feet, and sighed mournfully at what had just occurred between the two of them. "Moka," he said sadly.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Soma sat alone in his bedroom. Though he was still troubled by his latest fight with Moka, he managed to push it aside and began typing up an article on the Youkai Academy blog on his laptop. He was very grateful the school had a computer network, though with the Grand Barrier around the entire school, he couldn't have connected to the World Wide Web. Though he understood the dire need to have concealed their existence from mankind, it still proved to be a nuisance nonetheless. As he pondered the issue, his homeroom teacher told him the network had only been recently implemented. Indeed, he found the academy wasn't as technologically advanced as his hometown, though he was still grateful for the boon.

"To those who have followed my articles until now," he wrote on his computer, "thank you. I'm glad I get to share my feelings. You know, I've always been alone. In my old school, people stayed away from me because they thought I had a gloomy and negative aura around me, and I've heard them call me things like "ghost," or "vampire," and I didn't exactly think like a normal person did."

He paused for a moment, then collected his thoughts as he began to type again. "I questioned many of humanity's values and I've closed my heart to people, because I've always been suspicious of them. My grades weren't exactly great either. It's not that I wasn't smart or anything, not to sound like a pretentious know it all, but my I.Q is actually pretty high, but I use it on things like solving puzzles, memorizing directions and philosophy. I always drown in my thoughts on humanity, again and again I question how they can be so cruel, yet so kind at the same time, which one is the real humanity?"

A deep sigh escaped him, as he realized his questions about mankind hadn't answered during his stay at the academy. He realized much of the student body, as well as the faculty, had a very negative opinion about humans. The only one who seemed to have a favorable opinion of them was Nekonome Shizuka, who often spoke warmly of the human world. He wondered if she knew he was human, yet had somehow remained quiet. He was certain Mikogami knew he was human, for he'd personally sought him out for the academy. Though why he'd led him to such a dangerous environment as Youkai Academy was beyond him at the moment.

And then there was his least favorite person on campus, Arikado Genya. He was all but certain the black-clad man knew he was human. Indeed, he surmised Arikado knew more about him than he knew about himself, which greatly bothered him. The history teacher had said nothing truly demeaning about humans, but had gone to great lengths to present the various youkai races in a bad light, especially vampires. He was always aggravated how Arikado had relayed the many times the vampire race had been routed. "And all for the good of the world," he'd always conclude. It made him worry about Moka's well-being, since her race was being denigrated on a daily basis. He hated the fact that his close friend was seemingly being targeted by Arikado, but every time he stood up for her, he'd been punished with detention. She was often given detention along with him. Even though she'd always told him not to worry, deep down he knew she was suffering. He'd tried to gain an audience with Mikogami on the matter, yet the headmaster seemed very elusive, which infuriated him to no end.

He looked to his laptop, and realized he'd gone off on a tangent with his current train of thought. He quickly shook his head, and focused back on the task at hand. "I also feel like I'm not doing what I'm supposed to do in life," he typed up, "like something is calling me, something familiar, something I've done before. My life up until now has been a series of never ending questions. Who am I and what am I here to do? Are my thoughts truly something only I can understand? Am I really all alone? Walking all alone to the path of my life's unanswered questions, thinking that the very life I live is an incomplete lie, dreaming of memories that aren't mine, feeling that who I am now is but a mask for my true self, a side of me I'm afraid to truly accept. Is this really where I want to live, alone in an endless sea of questions and memories? But this isn't the end, stay with me a little longer, and you'll hear the ending of my story."

Cruz Soma sighed heavily, as he finally rested his fingers. "Well, those were heavy subjects," he commented as he looked over his latest work. "But my readers will get a happy ending next time." He smiled as he thought of all his friends. "Yes, we all deserve a happy ending, don't we?"

* * *

Later that night, a lone figure sat in front of her laptop, her watery blue eyes fixated on the article before her. She wore a white hoodie with long blue sleeves, with a short black tank top underneath. She also wore the traditional academy skirt, with purple-striped stockings that covered nearly all of her exposed legs. Underneath her skirt was a leather belt that reached down and encircled her left thigh. She absently moved the lollipop in her mouth from side to side, enthralled by the article before her. The words she read struck a cord in her young heart, as a light blush appeared on her pale features.

"He's just like me," she spoke softly, a sad smile on her face. "We're both all alone," she continued, as she bowed her full head of shoulder-length purple hair, "with no one to understand us." She looked back up, and began to re-read the material before her. "I must be with him, we belong together. Haha-ue would be so happy, that I'd found such a wonderful man." A soft sigh escaped her, as she imagined their future together. The lone girl was certain that after all her failures in love, she'd finally found the one for her. "Soma-kun."

* * *

Two days later, Soma was headed for class. He hadn't encountered any of his friends up to that point, and wondered if he was being shown mercy, or if it was merely the calm before the storm, as had been the case for most his academy days. "_Damn Monday blues,_" he grumbled, as a long yawn escaped him. "_I'm always so tired on Mondays._"

As he continued up the path, he saw a familiar pink-haired girl headed towards the school. "Hey Moka!" he called out and quickened his pace. He watched as she briefly glanced behind her, and hastened towards the school. "Moka, wait up!" he called out again, but his pace slowed as he realized she'd ignored him. His face became downcast, and wondered why the young vampire had tried to avoid him. "Moka."

"Are you Cruz Soma," a soft female voice asked.

The white-haired youth gasped, as he hadn't sensed anyone behind him. He quickly turned around, and saw a pale girl in a white and blue hoodie behind him. Her fair head of purple hair was leaned to the side, and she had her legs crossed behind her. The most striking features about her was the lollipop in her smiling mouth, and her watery blue eyes, which curiously had no pupils. At first he wondered if she was blind, but the way she acted indicated it wasn't the case. "Yes," he began warily.

"I'm Shirayuki Mizore, I follow your blog," the newcomer began with a smile. "I love all your articles, especially your new one."

"I-i-is that... so," the enigmatic student replied with a nervous smile. "I'm... flattered." He looked back towards Moka, who'd stopped and looked at them.

"I've printed all your articles," Mizore spoke from behind him, "and compiled them into this scrapbook." Mizore handed Soma her scrapbook.

Soma felt an object pressed into his back. He turned around, and saw a snow-patterned leather binder being offered to him. "I see," he spoke gratefully, yet cautiously, as he opened the scrapbook, "I'm... really...happy-" His words became stuck in his throat, as he saw the words "love," and "together forever," were frequently upon each article. "_I'm really frightened right now,_" he thought to himself, as he felt a chill had run up his spine.

"Do you like it," the purple-haired girl asked with a light blush. "I even wrote comments about them."

The Japanese teenager winced as he read some of her comments. He became exceptionally leery when he came upon the phrase, "he is the one." That reminded him of Kurumu's comments during their fight, which gave him a very disturbing idea of what the strange girl sought from him. "They're… interesting," he remarked warily as he handed the collection back to her, and slowly began to retreat.

"I really love what you write," Mizore spoke with a warm smile as she tiled her head to the other side. "The way you write about being alone, is something I can really relate to."

"Well," Soma spoke nervously, and then glanced down at his watch. "S-s-sorry, Shirayuki-san, but I'm going to be late. It was... nice talking with you," he concluded as he turned around and planned to run very fast.

"Your personality and way of thinking is just like mine," the purple-haired girl admitted as she intercepted him and tightly hugged his arm. "You must be lonely, right? I also know how it feels," she confessed as she stared at him with her sad blue eyes.

The enigmatic student cringed as she felt his arm ensnared by the strange girl. "_I'm being stalked by a fangirl,_" he thought ruefully to himself, a frightened expression on his face. "_I should really consider writing anonymously._"

* * *

Further up the path, Akashiya Moka looked back and saw her close friend with yet another girl, one she'd rarely seen before that day. She was decidedly upset about the situation, especially with how he wanted to have postponed their promise. The very thought infuriated her, yet it also made her sad, as she remembered how she'd lashed out at him in anger, and could've possibly killed him had he not avoided her attack. "Soma," she spoke softly to herself, tears in her emerald eyes as she headed into the academy.

* * *

Later in the day, most of the faulty was in the teacher's lounge, where they discussed their stduents along with current academy events. Arikado easily recognized Nekonome, as he'd been around her the most. He also saw an imposing red-haired man in track clothes seated at the table. Next to him was an auburn-haired woman with an overgrown bosom and a slutty face, dressed as inappropriately as she looked. Near the end of the table was a man in a white suit, black dress shirt and a white tie. He had shot black hair, sideburns, and sunglasses. His appearance also made the dhampir very suspicious of his intentions.

"Nekonome-sensei," the red-haired man spoke up.

The feline teacher turned and saw her associate, the gym teacher. "Hai, Kotsubo-sensei," she asked with her usual smile.

"You'd better be careful, there's a student in your class named Shirayuki Mizore, she's been very problematic since middle school."

Nekonome mewed in surprise.

"It's unprofessional to profile students like that," Arikado spoke up. "As teachers, we shouldn't overstep our bounds."

"It's also unprofessional to give advice that you don't follow yourself," the auburn-haired woman countered.

"What do you mean," the black-clad man asked suspiciously as he glared at her.

"I'm talking about the... excessive attention you've given Cruz-kun, Akashiya-san, and to a lesser extent, Kurono-san." The corners of her ruby lips pulled downwards into a frown. "Making that poor girl state in front of the whole class why her race needs to be wiped out, is it any wonder she was in tears afterwards."

Kotsubo immediately rose from his seat, livid at he'd just heard. "You made Kurono-san condemn her own race?!" he demanded of the history teacher.

"Not just her," the spectacled teacher added, "but Akashiya-san as well. She'd had to listen daily about how her people are the scum of the universe and deserve to be exterminated, is it any wonder she's having self-esteem issues."

The blonde woman gasped at what her fellow teacher had revealed. "Ririko-sensei, i-i-is that true?"

"She's never said it in so many words," the slutty excuse of a teacher replied as she closed her eyes. "Fortunately, Kurono-san was more than talkative in that regard. Though her grades are wholly inadequate, her concern for her peers is exemplary."

Arikado slammed his hands on the table and rose to his feet. "How dare you interfere with **my** students!" he snapped heatedly at the auburn-haired woman. "What I do with them is**none** of your business!" he concluded as he stuck his finger right in Ririko's face.

"There are _our_ students as well," the spectacled teacher retorted as she rose from the table, "and when _your_ ruthless actions interfere with their studies in _our_ classes, then that definitely _is_ our business."

Nekonome mewed in chagrin. "Ririko-sensei has a point, Arikado-san," she nervously spoke up. "If you keep harassing students and ignoring protocol, you're bound to get in trouble."

"It's not harassment, it's discipline," the black-clad man countered. "They need to learn what happens to those who terrorize mankind, they'll live longer that way."

"Oh really," the auburn-haired woman retorted in a challenging tone, "so in other words this has _nothing_ to do with history, it's all to further a personal agenda." She placed her hands on her round hips, a vexed expression on her face. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, especially considering the _questionable material, _you're forcing them to learn."

"Yes," Kotsubo added with a suspicious look, "that's what it's starting to sound like to me as well. _Dracula,_" he asked sarcastically, "what sort of nonsense is this?"

"It is not nonsense," Arikado shot back, "it _is_ history. There's never been a greater threat to mankind than Count Dracula, and it's my job to teach my students why we can't afford another to take his place."

"No," Ririko interrupted firmly, "your job is to teach _history,_ not unsubstantiated myths and folklore."

"She has a point, Arikado-san," the man in the white suit finally spoke up. "What's you're doing in your class is _anything_ but excellent, and it's bound to get you in trouble with the Shuzen family."

"Shuzen," Kotsubo asked with a surprised look, "you know of them, Excellent-sensei?"

"Their name carries a lot of weight in the youkai world, even the most staunch of criminals makes way for them. And if they find out one of us possibly has an agenda against them, they're bound to strike back."

"Hmph," Arikado remarked dismissively, "if Shuzen challenges me it'll be the last mistake he ever makes."

"Are you mad?!" the man in white exclaimed in shock. "You're talking about the leader of the Japanese vampire nation!"

"Then I'll be doing Japan a favor by eliminating him. If he's not part of the solution then he's part of the problem."

"You're insane!" the red-haired man declared, thunderstruck by what he'd just heard.

"You don't need to understand," Arikado retorted as he glared at him, "you just need to stay out of my way."

The imposing teacher growled in disgust as he threw his hands into the air. "I don't believe this," he declared to no one in particular, as he looked away.

The black-clad man sat back down, and intertwined his fingers together. "_It doesn't matter if any of you believe it,_" he thought to himself, "_I will not allow anyone to bring Dracula back to this world. Regardless of who it is, all who desire the resurrection shall be erased._" His eyes looked intently ahead, as he considered the possible suspects who could've had such a goal in mind. "_For the good of the world._"

* * *

Outside the academy building, Soma and Mizore stood by the front of a pond within the forest. The white-haired youth chucked a pebble across the pond, but the results were rather disappointing.

"Hmm, only three skips," the purple-haired girl asked, a twinge of pity in her soft voice. "Here," she spoke as she picked up another pebble, "allow me." She expertly flicked it towards the pond, and watched as it skipped repeatedly on the watery surface before it finally sank. "Oh, only nine times," she remarked in a disappointed voice, "and I was going for a dozen."

The enigmatic student chuckled nervously at her predicament. "_Such high standards these youkai have,_" he thought ruefully, and then shook his head. "Anyway," he spoke with a nervous smile, "I need to go now."

"You can't," Mizore retorted in a calm yet pleading voice as she instinctively hugged him. "I don't want to be alone again."

Soma grunted in response, not so much from her strength, but from the coldness of her embrace. It served as yet another reminder that he was no longer amongst humans. He glanced at his watch, and realized it was close to lunchtime. "Damn," he remarked, "I missed _how _many classes?" He cringed inwardly, as he realized with his inadequate grades, his academic plight had only worsened. "I'm sorry," he spoke with a regretful look, "but I really need to go."

"You just want to see Moka," the strange girl stated, an accusing tone to her otherwise serene voice, "don't you?"

"I didn't mention any names," the white-haired youth offered with a nervous smile.

"Don't play dumb with me, you thought I didn't know about the two of you?" Suddenly, the air grew progressively colder, as an icy mist appeared on the ground around herself, Soma, and the pond. Freezing sounds soon came from the small body of water before them, which became covered by a thick layer of solid ice.

"Shirayuki-san," Soma asked with a frightened look, as he felt a swell of demonic energy within the girl before him. Suddenly, her pale hands took hold of the front of his uniform, and hurled him onto the frozen surface of the pond. He slid a good four meters before he finally came to a stop. "Shirayuki-san, what are you doing?!" he exclaimed, as he struggled to get to his feet.

"But it doesn't matter," the purple-haired girl remarked, "in a few minutes it won't make a difference."

The Japanese teenager inhaled sharply, as he got a horrible idea of what the possessive girl had in mind.

* * *

Moka stood alone on the roof, troubled by the events of the day. She hadn't seen her close friend for most of the day, not since she'd met him near the academy entrance. "Soma," she asked herself, "where are you?" At that moment, she felt her Rosario growing warm. She looked down, and saw a familiar glow from its crimson core, which told her that her alter ego was aware of the situation. "I'm sorry," she spoke, as a deep sigh escaped her, "I didn't mean to lash at him like that. It's just-" Another sigh escaped her, as she regretted her actions the day before.

"_I know how you feel, Omote,_" her counterpart spoke within her mind, "_I'm also displeased with Soma, he needs to take our engagement more seriously._"

"But, what if he doesn't like us anymore," the pink-haired girl asked worriedly. "What if-" She covered her face, aggrieved that she might've driven her close friend away.

"_I doubt that's the case, after all he made an agreement with our sire. And I know he won't let this slide, so Soma better explain himself soon, if he knows what's good for him._"

"Ura-chan!" the sealed vampire protested vehemently.

"_Hold that thought,_" her alter ego spoke urgently, "_we have company._"

The female youkai instinctively looked behind her, and saw the same girl who'd appeared before Soma earlier. "You."

"How annoying," the purple-haired girl remarked in a calm voice, "and here I thought I could've removed you before you noticed me. No matter," she went on as she approached the nervous Moka, "either way there'll be no witnesses."

The vampire instinctively got into a defensive position, and aimed a straight punch at the oncoming threat. However, the purple-haired girl merely moved her head to the side, and the blow hit nothing but air. "Too slow," she remarked, and then kneed her opponent in the gut, which doubled her over. The Akashiya girl received three more knees, then a rising kick which knocked her to the hard stone floor.

The pink-haired girl groaned from the surprise blows, and began to sit up. But before she could've risen completely, her enemy stood over straddled her waits, and wrapped her hands around her neck. "You are such an eyesore," the oddly-dressed girl spoke in a calm yet clearly unfriendly voice, "I won't have you interfere with Soma or myself anymore."

Moka grabbed onto her wrists, and realized they were as cold as ice. Moreover, she felt ice forming on her throat, along with being strangled. She desperately thrust her fist forward, and shattered a large portion of her attacker's head. However, despite her condition, she didn't lose her deadly grip, which frightened the pink-haired girl.

"Disappointed," her assailant asked challengingly though what remained of her mouth, "Sorry to say, but the real me is with Soma now. Too bad you'll never see him again."

"No," the stricken vampire managed, as she felt her entire neck being frozen, "Soma."

"Back off, you frozen floozy!" an angry female voice demanded from close by. Moka looked over, and saw a fully transformed Kurumu headed straight for them. She watched as the succubus flew towards her, somersaulted and then drilled both feet into her assailant's side, which all but shattered her entire body. The pink-haired girl felt the deadly grip weaken, and then pried the icy hands off her neck. She then threw them to the ground, frightened at the sight.

"Moka!" the buxom teenager cried out as she ran to her side. "Moka, you alright?"

The female vampire coughed painfully, as she felt her throat thawing out. "I will be," she spoke hoarsely, "but we need to find Soma. That girl-" she mentioned, as she pointed to the remains of her attacker.

"Alright, leave it to me!" She got behind Moka, wrapped her slender arms under her chest, and took to the skies.

* * *

Back at the pond, Soma had manged to regain his footing, and slowly backed away from the approaching Mizore. "What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"I won't let you run away," the pale girl spoke softly, yet also firmly, "all you need to do is be mine." As she continued to walk atop the frozen surface of the pond, her hands transformed into icy claws and her hair became crystalline in color. Moreover, large frozen spikes erupted beside her as she advanced.

"Shirayuki-san," Soma uttered in shock, as he finally got an inkling of her true nature, "what... are you?"

"I am a yuki onna," the crystal-haired girl spoke softly, "I can freely control ice."

"A snow fairy," the Japanese teenager asked with a perplexed look. He watched as the ice youkai produced a knife shaped icicle, which was hurled at him and quickly embedded itself in his forehead.

"Don't call me snow fairy," Mizore replied in the same calm tone, though her brow was furrowed noticeably.

The enigmatic student quickly pulled the icy dagger out of his head, amazed he hadn't been fatally wounded from the attack. But before he could've regained his bearings, he felt a cold touch upon his legs, which quickly became immobilized. He looked down, and saw his legs had been frozen, along with everything up to his chest. "I can't move!" he uttered, as he struggled to have broken free.

"Soma," the transformed girl spoke with a soft smile, "we were destined to meet. Because we're both loners, fate has brought us together."

The white-haired youth looked on, and soon saw his arms were frozen, which made his plight even more dire.

"We will definitely understand each other," Mizore went on as she sat upon his frozen lap, "and warm our cold hearts." She caressed his face with one her claws, and removed her lollipop with the other. "Don't resist, Soma, this is our moment. Winter," she continued with a warm smile, "has come at last."

"_Damn!_" the stricken youth thought to himself, as he saw his captor puckering her lips. "_At this rate I'll-_" He struggled to have freed himself before his dark power did it for him.

At that moment, the figure of Arikado Genya appeared in mind. "_The power of dominance,_" the mental image spoke impassively, "_allows you to dominate the souls of the monsters you kill, and utilize their abilities._"

Soma then gasped in realization at what he'd heard. "That's it!" he whispered to himself. He focused his thoughts upon the soul he'd absorbed. Though he couldn't have freed his arms, he knew he had no choice, unless he wanted to have become a yuki onna's trophy. He unleashed a huge fireball that was nowhere near its mark, yet he watched as Mizore cried out fearfully and backed away. He then unleashed another with his other immobilized hand, which made the crystal-haired girl dodged instinctively to the side.

"Soma what are you doing?!" the frightened girl cried out, clearly terrified by the presence of fire.

Before he could've responded, his dark power flared up, and he felt his break free of its icy confinement. "_No, don't!_" he cried out mentally to the sinister presence within him.

"_I won't miss this time,_" the evil voice replied, as it aimed Soma's arm at the terrified yuki onna. "_Third time's the charm!_" The vile essence laughed in anticipation as it concentrated the stricken youth's dark power.

"_**SOMA!**_" a girl's voice screamed from above.

The white-haired youth looked up, and saw his close friend high above, carried by the fully transformed Kurumu. "Moka!" he cried out, startled and yet relieved that she'd come to his aid.

"No!" Mizore exclaimed softly, clearly shocked at the vampire's presence. She reared back with her right claw, and created a slew of icy daggers. She then thrust forth with her claw, which sent them towards the airborne pair. Kurumu quickly dropped Moka, and then veered out of the oncoming projectile's path.

Once she'd landed on her feet, the vampire quickly ran to her stricken friend's side, as did the succubus a moment later. "Soma, are you alright," she asked worriedly.

The white-haired youth looked to her, relieved at her safety as well as her timely arrival. "I am now," he replied with a smile.

"Hold on, let me get you loose." Moka nailed the ice around her friend with quick chops, which shattered upon impact.

"Why," the yukai onna asked sadly, which got Soma's attention, "why won't you be mine?" As tears ran down her pale face, Mizore summoned another slew of icy daggers.

"No you don't!" Kurumu exclaimed as she stepped in the crystal-haired girl's path.

"Out of my way!" the despondent girl cried out as she hurled her frozen kunai at the succubus. The cyan-haired girl immediately unsheathed her claws, and rent them to pieces with a single swipe. Mizore conjured up and fired another volley, which met the same results.

As the two female youkai continued their battle of attrition, the female vampire had finally extricated her close friend from his icy prison. "Thanks, Moka," the white-haired youth spoke gratefully.

"Anything for you, Soma," the Akashiya girl replied with a tearful smile.

The enigmatic youth then turned to the battle before him. As he watched them continue to fight, he noted that the more Mizore's attacks were countered, the more despondent she became. He knew she would've tried something desperate before long, and quickly ran to the scene.

"Those who stand in the way of our true love should just disappear!" the yuki onna declared, her emotions overwhelming her better judgment. "Especially _you,_ Moka!" she shouted as she aimed her next attack at the pink-haired girl in the distance.

"You wish!" Kurumu shot back as she prepared to charge the distracted girl. But before she could've attacked, Soma pulled her aside and then stood in the crystal-haired girl's path.

"Stop it!" the enigmatic student commanded. "This is going too far!"

"Why," Mizore asked, as her tears continued to flow, "why are you stopping me? You should understand what it's like to be as lonely as me."

"But I'm not alone!" the white-haired youth shot back.

"Soma," the despondent girl moped, all but completely broken. "Even you... even _you_ reject me?" She continued to weep, as her hair reverted to its normal purple color. "_**SOMA!**_" she screamed at the top of her lungs, as a fierce blizzard blew through the area, which forced everyone to cover their eyes.

Once it had passed, the Japanese teenager and his friends looked ahead, and saw no sign of the crushed girl. A mournful sigh escaped him, as his face became downcast. He couldn't have ignored the look of intense sorrow upon her pale visage. "Mizore-san."

* * *

Mizore reappeared under a tree near the gym, all but overwhelmed with despair. Her tears streamed down her face, as she couldn't have handled the thought of being rejected, by the one man she thought could've understood her. "Soma."

The yuki onna continued to weep, unaware of the sound of footsteps behind her.

* * *

Later in the day, Soma and his friends were gathered in an empty classroom. The encounter with Shirayuki Mizore had shaken them, especially the white-haired youth, who knew she wasn't evil, just severely misguided. A deep sigh escaped him, as he privately dreaded the next encounter he might've had with the yuki onna. "Mizore-san."

Around that time, the sounds of a wintry gale came from outside the academy, which startled everyone inside. "What in the world," the cyan-haired girl asked in confusion.

At that moment, the door burst open, and the familiar form of Nekonome Shizuka entered the room. "Cruz-kun!" she spoke in a panicked voice. "Are you all right?!"

"Yes," the enigmatic student replied with a somewhat bewildered look. "What's... going on?"

The feline teacher mewed in chagrin. "They say Shirayuki-san attacked a teacher, and now she's missing!"

"What?!" Soma exclaimed in disbelief. "Mizore-san?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid once she's found, she'll be expelled for sure!" She mewed sadly, and lowered her feline head.

"No!" the white-haired youth shot back, shocked at the tragic girl's imminent fate.

"Hold on, sensei!" an unknown male voice declared from behind Nekonome. "Let's not jump the gun here!"

Everyone looked as a male student entered the room, clad in the traditional academy attire, save for the conspicuously absent tie. His chocolate brown locks were held back by a red band, and he wore a silver wolf's head necklace. Also around his neck was the long strap of his camera, and he held several photographs in his hand.

"Morioka-kun," the blonde woman asked of the newcomer, "w-what is it? You haven't been taking any more dirty pictures, have you?"

"Dirty pictures," Soma asked warily, and then three murderous auras aimed at the unknown student.

"Hecht, no!" the tall young man replied with a broad smile and a dismissive wave of his hand. "Just thought you'd want to see these."

The group gathered around their homeroom teacher, and looked at the photos she'd been given. They showed pictures of Mizore, being attacked by an older red-haired youkai, with eight long tentacles and a octopus-like creature on his back. Nekonome gasped in shock, and turned to the newcomer. "Y-you mean-"

"Yep! Squidly Widly was gonna make the Snow Princess his woman, but she put him on ice! Served him right for not knowing how to treat a woman!" He then eyed the incognito vampire and succubus in the room. "I could demonstrate right now if-"

"I'll pass," Kurumu interrupted, and nailed him in the gut with a side kick that knocked him out of the room.

The white-haired youth quickly brushed aside the incident in his mind, and looked back at the photos. "So Mizore-san is innocent!" he spoke urgently. "I need to find her, now!"

"I heard Shirayuki-san frequents the cliff near the tunnel," Nekonome revealed to her students, "you might find her there."

"Thanks, sensei, I owe you one!" He then ran out of the room, headed for the academy exit.

"Soma, no!" Moka called out as she pursued him. "It's too dangerous!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Kurumu yelled as she followed them out the door.

"Don't leave me out, Soma-san!" Yukari called out as she followed suit.

* * *

Soma acted upon his teacher's instructions, and headed out of the academy towards the bus tunnel. As he raced through the dead forest, he noticed the air had grown significantly colder, which told him he was on the right path. Moreover, he could've sworn he felt Mizore's intense grief, carried along the cold winds that assailed him.

After a couple of minutes, he finally arrived at the cliff. Near the edge was the despondent form of the yuki onna, who looked out over the blood-colored sea. "Mizore-san!" he called out as he ran towards her.

The purple-haired girl looked over her shoulder, and the enigmatic youth saw her face was still streaked with tears. "Soma," she asked sadly.

"Mizore-san," the Japanese teenager shouted desperately, "I know you're innocent! It's not too late, come with me and we'll clear this up!"

The yuki onna merely looked away, and covered her face with her slender hands. "Soma," she began in a broken voice, "I thought you'd understand me." She began to sob again, as the cold winds blew even harder. "But you rejected me," she continued as she turned to face him, her arms wrapped around herself, "even _you_ rejected me!"

"Mizore-san," Soma spoke worriedly as he tried to reach out to her.

"Why," the purple-haired girl asked with a downcast gaze, "why doesn't anyone understand me?" She wept bitterly, as her raging emotions called forth an intense blizzard. "_**WHY?!**_" she screamed in despair, as the ocean froze behind her.

"_**SOMA!**_" Moka's voice called out. He turned and saw her running towards him, followed by the others.

"You…you rejected me," the yuki onna sobbed, as the blizzard grew stronger. "For those people, you rejected me!" The purple-haired girl shivered, overwhelmed by her grief. "_**ME!**_" she screamed, as several heads emerged from the newly formed ice, all resembling Mizore.

"I'm all alone," one of the heads spoke, its voice echoing and distorted by sadness.

"No one understands me," another head added.

"Loneliness is all I know," the third head spoke.

"Even Soma rejected me," said the final head, "I'll die alone."

"Her thoughts," Soma spoke to himself as he stepped back. "I can hear them." He watched as the heads fully emerged from their base, attached to frozen bodies that resembled Mizore.

"I'll bury you all under pure white snow!" the yuki onna declared as her blizzard got stronger, and froze the very ground she stood upon.

"Mizore-san!" Soma shouted, as he placed his arms in front of his head and pushed through the blizzard.

"You'll all disappear!" the distraught girl laughed and cried simultaneously. "At least that way, we'll be together, Soma-kun." Suddenly, the cliff she was standing on crumbled and she started to fall.

"_**NO!**_" the enigmatic youth shouted as he lunged forward, slid across the frozen ground, and managed to grab the falling girl's arm. "Hold on!" he shouted to the stricken girl, who hung precariously over the frozen waters below. "I'm not letting you die!"

"It's alright, Soma," Mizore spoke through her tears. "At least you'll be, the last person I see."

* * *

Behind the youth, his friends found themselves confronted by the icy clones inadvertently created by Mizore.

"Lonely," one of the dolls spoke sadly as it approached Moka, its icy claws outstretched.

"So lonely," another doll added as it targeted Kurumu.

"I'll always be alone," the third spoke as it drew closer to Yukari.

"Save me the sob stories!" the cyan-haired youkai snapped at she nailed the ice clone in the gut with a vicious side kick. However, once she'd made contact she was immediately encased in case.

"Useless," the frozen doll spoke in the same empty voice.

"Kurumu-san!" the small witch cried out, shocked by her classmate's predicament. She immediately produced her wand and raised it aloft. A washing basin materialized over her approaching enemy's head and dropped down onto it. Unfortunately, the bronze implement also frozen upon contact and shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"Hopeless," the second doll commented.

The pink-haired girl gulped nervously, as she realized their predicament. She instinctively backed up, and felt a rock near her foot. She looked back, grabbed the rock from the ground, and hurled it with all her might at her enemy. Unfortunately, it also froze upon impact and shattered into snowflakes.

"Worthless," the ice doll remarked.

"Soma," the vampire spoke timidly, as she saw frontal attacks seemed futile against their enemies.

"Moka-san!" the young witch called out. "I'll distract them, you go for Soma-san!"

"But what about you?!"

"There's no time, get Kurumu-san away from them and leave the rest of me!"

"Alright," the pink-haired girl spoke warily. She then raced to her glaciated friend's side, picked her up and ran from the oncoming foes.

"Here we go!" Yukari declared as she concentrated her youki and raised her wand aloft. "_**LYRICAL MAGICAL HAPPY HEART!**_" A slew of sharp iron tarot cards rained down on the ice dolls, designed to cut them to pieces. Though it was no more successful than their previous attempts, she watched as Moka ran past them, headed straight for Soma.

* * *

"Mizore!" Soma called out as he struggled to pull his classmate up. "You really are my most impatient reader ever!"

"Impatient," the yuki onna asked as she hung onto Soma's arm.

"I'll tell you, the ending of my _next_ article!" The white-haired youth's eyes glowed bright red, and he felt his strength increasing as he pulled Mizore up the side of the cliff. "'Things changed when I got into Youkai academy,'" he began, as he struggled to keep from being consumed by his dark power, "'all my questions about life were put on hold. When I met people that loved me, accepted me, I felt that I was needed, and I finally knew who I was! Thanks to Moka, Eucliwood, Kurumu-chan, and Yukari-chan, my life of solitude and questions now has a happy ending, and a new chapter begins!'" Soma felt his dark power leaving him, though he managed to pull her forearm over the side of the cliff. "Mizore, my article's not complete, I want you to be part of my happy ending!" he pleaded proudly and sincerely. "Let's end this life of solitude and be friends, Mizore. Share my happy ending with me!"

"Friends," the purple-haired girl asked as she got her second arm over the cliff.

"Yes, Mizore, friends." He helped her onto the cliff, and then to her feet. "You have to be there," he spoke with a warm smile, "to share my happy ending. To share all the love and care I feel when I'm with my precious friends"

"Soma," the yuki onna replied, and all but broke into a fit of bawling as she tightly hugged her classmate.

"Lies," an empty voice spoke from nearby, "what friends?"

Both looked behind them, and watched as the ice clones materialized, their claws outstretched.

"It's only fleeting," the second doll added.

"True friendship is dying together," the third clone spoke in the same empty voice.

"_**Together,**_" the four ice clones spoke in unison.

"Oh no!" Mizore uttered, naked fear in her voice, "I-I can't control them anymore!" she clung to her savior as the one closest to him raised its deadly claws.

"_**SOMA!**_" Moka's voice cried out as she ran past the clones, and went to push him out of the way. As she did, his left hand involuntarily lashed out, grabbed ahold of her Rosario and pulled it off.

The white-haired youth found himself on the ground, a familiar object in his left hand. He looked up, and watched as his close friend was bathed in a hot pink demonic aura. "Uh, yeah, I meant to do that!"

"So silly," the vampire spoke with an amused smile as she lovingly closed her eyes.

The sky above turned blood red, as a huge swarm of bats flew down from the velvet moon. They flew towards Moka and infused her body with an immense amount of demonic energy. One bat flew into her posterior, which caused her skirt to blow up for a moment. Another flew right into her chest, which expanded noticeably. Her hair turned from hot pink to silvery white, and when she opened her eyes, they'd turned to the color of blood, with slitted pupils. A huge burst of youki erupted from her manifested as a swarm of bats.

Once her transformation was complete, the daiyoukai turned to the one who'd released her. "I hope you say something that nice for our wedding vows," she spoke in a cool silky voice, as a seductive smile appeared on her pale face.

"Umm, now's not the time," the enigmatic youth remarked as he Soma pointed towards the ice dolls. He looked on, and saw Kurumu and Yukari had approached from the clones' rear.

"Out of my way," one of the clones spoke threateningly as it approached Inner Moka.

"Do you want to die as well," a second one asked with outstretched ice claws.

"That's right, disappear," the third ice clone added.

"_**Disappear!**_" the four clones spoke in soul-chilling unison.

"Hmph," the daiyoukai mused as she closed her eyes, "worthless puppets. The only ones who will disappear, _**ARE YOU!**_" she shouted as she opened her eyes, and the dolls shattered almost in the same instant.

"N-n-n-no way!" Kurumu exclaimed in disbelief. "H-how did you do that?"

"Very simple," the silver-haired woman spoke with a dark smirk. "When two demonic auras collide, the weaker one is pushed down. It's forced to submit, it gets hurt," she continued with a sinister grin. "That's all there is to it."

"Oh, I get it!" Yukari declared as she raised her index finger into the air. "It's the Kenpachi Law of Energy!"

"Exactly."

The succubus groaned in response, as several of her cyan hairs shot out of place.

Soma groaned as he saw his close friend approaching him. He soon realized from his vantage point on the ground, he could've looked up her skirt, or seen the underside of her sizable bosom. He knew either outcome would've earned him a painful retribution on the vampire's part, so he tightly shut his eyes as he rose to his feet. But as he was about to have straightened up, he felt himself grabbed by his tie and moved to the side. He opened his eyes, and found himself being held over the side of the cliff. "Moka?!" he protested frightfully, as his feet kicked helplessly in midair.

"You are beginning to annoy me," the daiyoukai began with a cold stare. "Sweet talking this snowy twerp and being so affectionate with your little _playmate,_" she went on, her scowl darkening with the mere mention of the word. "Are you trying to incur my ire, Cruz Soma?"

"I-i-it's not like that at all!" the terrified youth retorted desperately. "Arikado-san set that up, I had no say in the matter!"

"Arikado," Inner Moka asked, her fangs bared in anger, "again?!"

"Y-y-y-yeah! I-I-I didn't want him to find out about our promise, that's why I wanted to put it on hold! Honest!"

An incensed growl escaped the silver-haired woman, as her left eyebrow twitched dangerously. Moreover, the hand that held Soma up by his tie trembled visibly, which made him even more afraid. After a few moments, she brought him back onto the cliff base, and led him towards the lone tree in the distance, where the scarecrow was located. All the while holding his tie as she went. The girls quickly made way them, as they knew the daiyoukai was in a severely sour mood.

The enigmatic youth was finally released, and was pushed against the tree. "Soma," the vampire spoke in a cold angry voice, "why didn't you say that sooner? I am your betrothed, you shouldn't be afraid to share such concerns with me."

A long sigh escaped him as he looked away. "You're right," he admitted, "I should've told her the other day. I mean, your father went to a lot of trouble to keep this a secret, right? And I know he wouldn't want someone like Arikado finding that out. I, I was afraid of what he might do if he did, and that's the last thing I wanted."

The silver-haired woman exhaled evenly, as she closed her eyes and folded her arms under chest.

"Moka," the Japanese teenager asked nervously.

"Yes," came the vampire's expectant reply.

Soma looked away for a moment, then back to his bride. "Do you, or your father, know who Arikado is?"

A deep sigh escaped the daiyoukai, as her face became downcast. "I wish I could tell you. Chichi-ue has a lot of enemies, though none of them match Arikado's description." She looked away with a sour expression. "I'm certain the headmaster knows, but good luck getting anything out of him." Her face became downcast again. "And Omote's had to suffer that madman's rantings and ravings since the beginning." She opened her eyes, and looked sternly at her betrothed. "You are wise to be wary of him, this has nothing to do with education, this is more like... a vendetta."

"Vendetta?!" the white-haired youth exclaimed.

"Yes, look at how proud he is when he describes the times we've been slaughtered. 'For the good of the world,'" she continued with a contemptuous scowl, "how dare he boast about genocide so brazenly."

Soma gulped in horror at what she'd spoken.

"Am I wrong," Inner Moka asked.

The enigmatic youth sighed to himself as he considered her words. "No, I agree he's prejudiced towards youkai, especially vampires. He speaks of your kind, as being pure evil and nothing more." With a pained sigh, he reached out and took hold of her shoulders. "But I know that's not true!" he spoke gravely. "I can see there's good and evil in everyone." He looked away, as he exhaled through clenched teeth. "And it aggravates me that he can't."

"Of course not, he's a fanatic. He cannot be reasoned with, cannot admit he is wrong." An aggravated hiss escaped her. "He doesn't even consider it. Such people are dangerous, Cruz Soma. And somehow, we must stop him, for both our kind," she concluded, as she lovingly stroked his face.

"Moka," Soma spoke softly, as a blush appeared on his face.

The silver-haired woman looked away, then turned back to him. "But for now," she spoke as she held her slender hand out, "I must rest."

The enigmatic youth placed the Rosario in her grasp, and watched as she placed her free hand over his own, which made him blush again.

"I'll tell Omote of your reasons," Inner Moka spoke softly, "please do the same, and continue to safeguard her. She needs you," she continued, as she looked deeply into his gray eyes, "now more than ever."

"Moka," the strange student spoke in awe, touched deeply by her request. Privately he planned to honor it, regardless of what it might've cost him.

The silver-haired woman smiled, and took the Rosario from his grasp. With one fluid motion, she reattached it to its chain. "See you soon," she spoke with a warm yet sad smile, "Soma." She then lapsed into unconsciousness, and collapsed into his chest.

The Japaense teenager caught her and held her close, as her silver hair turned pink again. "Moka," he spoke to the sleeping vampire, "I promise, I will protect you."

* * *

The next day, Soma and the girls were all gathered in the living room of the previously abandoned building. Most of the girls were seated, while Soma remained standing. They'd fought over who got to sit next to the white-haired youth, but the enigmatic student decided to stand, so the battle was resolved. Though inwardly, he knew the war was far from over.

"I'm so glad to hear that Mizore is doing better," the Japanese teenager remarked with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Moka spoke up as she looked sadly at her close friend, "I didn't even try to understand your reasons."

"Don't worry about it," Soma replied with a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you then."

"It's fine," the pink-haired girl replied with a smile, though the enigmatic youth could've detected a twinge of sadness in her eyes and her voice.

"We should celebrate!" Yukari exclaimed happily.

"I'll bake a nice cake!" Kurumu said excitedly, as she eagerly rubbed her hands together. "_I'll put a special love potion in Soma's slice,_" she thought to herself.

At that moment, there was a significant drop of temperature within the living room, which made everyone shiver. "I feel cold," Eucliwood noted in print.

"Hello," a girl's voice spoke from the doorway. Everyone turned, and saw Mizore had made her way inside, sporting a much shorter haircut.

"Mizore-chan," Soma spoke happily, "I like your new look, it really suits you."

"Thanks," the yuki onna replied with a light blush. "Soma, remember what you told me about sharing your happy ending?"

"Yeah," the white-haired youth replied expectantly.

"Well," the purple-haired girl responded, her blush as bright as ever, "I accept your proposal."

"Huh," a dumbfounded Soma asked.

"You said you wanted to start a new life with me." The oddly-dressed girl blushed more as she drew close to him. "So let's spend our lives together forever," she continued, as she wrapped her slender arms around him, "as husband and wife."

"W-w-w-wait a minute!" the white-haired youth declared frantically as he blushed profusely as well. "Th-th-that's not what I meant!"

"_**Soma,**_" Moka, Kurumu and Yukari spoke in simultaneous anger, as they exuded a murderous aura.

Eucliwood frowned at him, and scribbled on her notepad. "Lecher," her note read.

"Not you too," Soma spoke in chagrin as he looked at his roommate. "Man, I have the worst luck with women…"

"You are mine and mine alone!" the vampire declared as she pushed Mizore aside, and knocked her forcefully against the wall. She then tackled the enigmatic youth to the floor and opened her fanged mouth wide.

"No, don't!" Soma pleaded as he felt Moka's fangs break the skin of his neck.

"_CAPU CHUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

"_**GAH! **_So much for a peaceful life," he muttered to himself as he felt himself drained yet again.

* * *

Up on the top floor of the academy, Mikogami and Arikado were again in the middle of an important discussion.

"Eucliwood seems to have taken a liking to Soma," the headmaster remarked with an intrigued smile.

"Soma appears much different from Father," the black-clad man noted, though Mikogami could've told he wasn't entirely convinced. "He sounds just like the person Eucliwood described."

"You never told her that Mathias became Dracula," the robed man asked pointedly, "did you?"

Arikado's expression became very grim response. "Her emotions are a dangerous thing," he explained. "Telling her something like that… would cause disaster." He then rose from his chair. "And that's something we can't afford, by any means." He then turned and made his way out of the office.

The headmaster waited for several seconds, and soon sensed the black-clad man that made sufficient distance from him. "_An understandable concern,_" he thought to himself. "_However, one can never tell when disaster might strike._"

* * *

Far west across the globe, laid the remains of an abandoned church, long since fallen into disarray. The cobblestone path that led to the chapel was in similar condition, and indicated none had ventured to the fallen holy place in much time. Gloomy skies hung overhead, as the ominous rumbling of thunder echoed from above, mixing with the cold winds to create a truly foreboding atmosphere.

Deep below the chapel, lied an altar room that looked anything but holy. Twisted demon heads decorated the arched buttresses that supported the ceiling, whose eyes and mawed burned with spectral blue flames that made the chamber even more menacing. Splotches of dried blood decorated the damaged floor, along with old bones of victims, long since forgotten. The damaged ceiling was lined with cobwebs, and spiders crawled along their pathways, and gazed upon the scene below.

Within the room were several figures in dark hooded robes, who chanted in an ancient, forbidden tongue. At the head of the procession were three figures, their features hidden beneath their cowls. The leader was of modest stature for one of the region, the one to his right several centimeters taller. The figure to the leader's left seemed inordinately short, practically enough to have passed for a child. Before them was a blood-stained altar, upon which laid a ragged old purple cloak, and a priest's cap which left one's ears exposed. Twin braziers flanked the altar, both glowing with the same spectral aura as the demonic carvings around the room. Behind the altar was a twisted crest, which depicted a great army of demons laying siege to a frightened human civilization.

"O great powers of Darkness," the leader began in a booming voice which echoed throughout the entire chamber, "verily do we call upon thee in this, our most trying hour! We call upon thee to release the one we seek from the Underworld, the one who shall help purify this decadent world!"

The figure to his right stepped forth, and produced a vial from his belongings, which glowed with a bright crimson aura. The leader looked on, and saw the garments on the altar also glowed. He was pleased with the reaction, and knew it would've occurred had they brought forth the blood of the one who's slain their fallen comrade long ago. The man at the front of the procession took the vial, opened it, and cast its contents onto the altar.

"Accept this sacred offering!" the cult leader declared, his hands upraised dramatically. His robe sleeves fell down, and exposed the sleeves of a neatly pressed white coat. "And bring forth our brother, into the world of life!" he screamed in a commanding voice.

His upraised hands glowed with a sickly purple aura, and the altar before him reacted in kind. Bolts of evil energy shot throughout the room, and centered on the ruined garment upon the altar. A portal appeared upon the altar, and the screams of the tormented resounded from within it. The tattered cloak soon rose into the air, along with the old cap. Wisps of dark energy shot forth from the portal, as the screams grew even more agonizing. The released energy soon centered upon the levitating garment, and coalesced into the beginning of a humanoid shape. The lower part soon solidified, and formed a pair of deathly pale feet, which were quickly adorned by a pair of ancient shoes with pointed ends. It stretched forth its hands, which revealed a pair of long-fingered claws. As its arms and legs formed, an ancient purple robe with flowing sleeves appeared on its cadaverous form, bound at the waist by a dark purple sash. The red cap settled upon its head, which materialized as a ghastly visage, devoid of any humanity. The figure then reached back, pulled its hood over its head, and floated down to the altar, its feet touching the stone surface.

The evil resonance faded, and those gathered pulled back their cowls as they beheld the figure upon the altar, whose face was downcast as he stood solemnly before them. At the head of the dark procession, the leader pulled back his hood, which revealed a head of well-groomed brownish gray hair, and decidedly western features. "It is done," he spoke with a strong sense of satisfaction, "the one we sought, has returned."

"So it would seem," his taller comrade spoke in a deep, urbane voice. He pulled back his hood, which revealed shoulder length black locks, along with a neatly-trimmed mustache and imperial beard. Though his features seemed quite pale, they clearly identified him as a man from the east.

"At last," the shortest of the trio spoke eagerly, as it pulled back its head, revealing a young girl's face, with messy black hair done up in two small ponytails, high up on her head. A pair of silvery locks were present in the middle of her hairline. Her features also defined her as one from the east, though much paler than those of that region of the world. "He has returned," she spoke with a broad grin, which exposed her elongated incisors.

The tallest of the group gazed at her, then to the figure upon the altar. "Welcome back to the world of the living," he spoke reverently, as the figure raised its deathly pale visage towards him, "dark priest Shaft."

* * *

Author's note: My new chapter was completed sooner than expected! Soma's terrible luck with women strikes again and Mizore has the strangest way of taking his speech. And Soma's dream takes place twelve years before Lament of Innocence and I will elaborate more on Mathias and Eucliwood's past in the future.

Co-author's note:

TonyB

Even so, as long as Arikado is under Mikogami's jurisdiction, he can't really do as he pleases. Even he has to toe the line at times. As for Moka's affections for Soma, they'll be shown later, especially during the Demon Castle arc.

Lord Destroyer

Glad you enjoyed the rewrite, it's most appreciated. And yes, Kuyou has no idea who he's up against. If Mikogami wasn't keeping Arikado in check, there would've been hell to pay. Think of this a lead in for the PSC arc coming after the Demon Castle arc.

As for "Vlad," that's how the person in the dream knew him: Vlad Tepes Dracul III. Look for more on this subject later, especially during the Demon Castle arc.

Glossary

Haha-ue - most honorable mother


	8. Genius and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter six: Genius and a Vampire.

It was a dark night within a magical realm, which existed far beyond what most mortals would've defined as reality. Within the heart of the dimension lied a grand mystical palace, which glowed with a soft azure luminescence, where the land's benevolent ruler had reigned peacefully for centuries, save for an attempted coup a hundred years back. Aside from that, the magical realm of Villiers was a land of mystery and legend, one few knew truly existed and fewer had even visited.

Within the palace was a huge room with a domed ceiling, with intricate carvings all along the walls. A large circular opening was at the top of the room, which had a bright azure glow to it. Standing alone in the room was what looked like a young girl with very long bluish gray hair, done up in two pigtails. Yet despite her youthful appearance, her golden eyes held much wisdom, along with a hint of mischief. She wore a long white coat with frilled sleeves, which had two black pens in her breast pocket. She also wore a black dress shirt and a purple tie underneath, and a red and black pleated checkerboard skirt. Her slender calves were graced by short black stockings, with matching shoes.

Suddenly, a magical chiming came outside the room, which told the mysterious woman that she had a visitor. She didn't need to have pushed out her senses to have learned the person's identity. "Enter," she spoke in a wise yet playful voice.

A few seconds later, a shorter girl entered the domed chamber. She had a full head of short brown hair, mostly concealed by her light-colored bonnet that had two ribbons on the sides. She had violet eyes, and a single fang in her smiling mouth. She wore a frilly pink and white dress upon her slender frame, along with white stockings and hot pink shoes.

"Ariel-dai-sensei," the brown-haired girl began with a respectful bow, "Refrain Year Rising Class Number 634526379 Genius Masou Shoujo Haruna-chan reporting!"

The demure woman chuckled lightly in response. "_I'm amazed she said that all in one breath,_" she thought to herself, unable to have concealed her smile. "Ah, Haruna-san, I have a very special job for you."

"Tell me!" the young girl spoke with a proud smile and a clenched fist. "Whatever the job, you can leave it to me!" she boasted, as she stuck her thumb into her chest.

The older woman's smile broadened in response. "I want you to look for the new Dark Lord, and bring him here to Villiers. We know he studies at Youkai Academy, but a magical force there is preventing me from learning his identity."

"And you want me to find him," the younger girl asked with an eager smile.

"Yes, find him and bring him to me, I'll send you there as a student. Your uniform will arrive shortly, so I want you to try it on before you depart."

"You can count on me!" the brown-haired girl proudly replied.

"And along with the Dark Lord, Lilia-dono wants us to bring Alucard-dono to her," she spoke with a wry smirk. "She longs for a... reunion with him."

"To Youkai Academy then!" Haruna proclaimed, confidence in her voice as she pointed to the ceiling. "I'll use my genius to bring both of our targets here! With my unparalleled intellect I cannot fail!"

Ariel chuckled in response. "Yes, do your best, Haruna-chan. I know I can count on you for that."

* * *

Meanwhile, within the academy courtyard, Soma sat upon a bench with the somewhat reformed Komiya Saizou, as they drank coffee and discussed their problems.

"You know most of my friends are girls," the white-haired youth asked his acquaintance, "right?"

"Yeah you lucky bastard!" the taller student replied with a proud smile, and absently stretched in his seat. "I'd kill to be in your position!"

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, sometimes I find them angry at me for small things and I try to balance the time I spend with each of them." A deep sigh escaped him as he pondered his situation. "But they get jealous really easily."

"Wow, tough break, having to deal with all that." The unruly student patted his acquaintance on the back. "But hey, don't sweat the small stuff! All part of finding _the one,_ right?"

"I wouldn't call it small stuff," Soma replied warily. "There was this one time I told Mizore I couldn't skip rocks with her because I had to help Eucliwood with the laundry" He cringed as he recalled what happened afterwards. "And she gave me the cold shoulder."

"Gave you the silent treatment the whole day, huh," the incognito orc asked. "That's rough."

"No," the enigmatic student replied ruefully as he rubbed his shoulder, "she literally froze it. Thank Kami it's not frostbitten."

The boisterous youth leaned his head back and laughed uproariously. "You're life's just like those animes with one guy and a ton of girls!"

"Yeah and it's stressful as hell, I haven't had an ounce of free time in weeks." Soma yawned, and rubbed his gray eyes. "I have to do all my studying at night. I appreciate the peace and quiet, but even then I'm not entirely safe."

"Hey," the taller student replied as he turned his head to him, "you have to tell them that you're a man and you need your space!"

The enigmatic student gave him a rather dubious expression. "That's all well and good, but would you want to get on Inner Moka's bad side?" Soma shuddered as he remembered the times he'd experienced the daiyoukai's wrath.

"Hmm, good point," Saizou remarked warily, a fearful expression on his face as he rubbed his chin. Clearly he remembered his own encounter with the super vampire. His expression then changed, as if a realization had dawned on him. "Wait, when did you find the time for this conversation?"

"I told them I was sick," the white-haired youth replied with a nonchalant shrug, along with a confident smile. "I don't think they'll find me here." He took another sip of his coffee, satisfied as the warm liquid passed down his throat. He sighed happily, as he felt secure next to his acquaintance.

Suddenly, the air grew progressively colder, which startled the white-haired youth. "Did you just feel a chill," he asked as he turned to his comrade.

"B-Behind you!" the incognito orc declared fearfully as he pointed towards Soma's rear flank.

The enigmatic student looked behind him, and saw a familiar girl less than a meter from him. Though her expression was unreadable, the cold, malefic aura she exuded was unmistakable. He laughed nervously; as he had no idea she'd have found him, or have concealed her presence so well until it was too late. "Mizore-chan."

"If you say you're sick," the yuki onna spoke in a soft yet clear voice, "let me give you a cold."

The area around the bench soon became surrounded with a cold mist, which made both male students shiver. Soma winced, and soon felt ice forming on his legs. He looked down, and saw his legs had been frozen in place. He would've only watched as the pale girl came around to his side of the bench, and leaned close to him. "Let's talk." She then took hold of the partially immobilized youth, placed him over her shoulder, and began to walk away.

The white-haired youth was both flustered and embarrassed by his predicament, and looked back to his acquaintance in chagrin as he was carried off. "Um, see you later Saizou!" he called out.

"Uh, yeah," the taller student replied timidly, "sure thing! Remember to lend me those DVDs!"

"Got it!" Soma shot back, and then looked over his shoulder towards his captor. "_If I ever get out of_ this_ one,_" he thought ruefully to himself.

"Blowing off your fiancé to spend time with a hoodlum," the yuki onna remarked in a calm yet deadly voice. "I should just freeze you whole, so you won't go anywhere ever again."

The Japanese teenager groaned in chagrin, as a sweatdrop ran down the back of his head.

* * *

Soma spent much of the rest of the day with his most impatient reader. They skipped rocks over the pond, though the yuki onna still beat him every time. They looked over the cliff for several hours, and Mizore told him much about her life. She told him about her village, her mother whom she loved dearly, save for her inordinate love of firearms. That fact made Soma very wary, especially when she mentioned the possibility of a "shotgun wedding." Needles to say the white-haired youth wasn't amused.

After he'd kept her satisfied with his company, they parted ways and he returned to his home with Eucliwood. They sat on the porch together, as the sounds of the night echoed around them.

"Today was a long day," the Japanese teenager remarked with a weary sigh. "I love spending time with my friends, but they've gotten a little needy as of late."

The silver-haired girl looked to him for a moment, then wrote on her notepad. "You can always talk to me," her printed response read.

"Thanks," the enigmatic youth replied with a grateful smile, "at least you don't put me through any everyday stress."

The necromancer hummed in agreement, then scribbled on her notepad again. "Soma," her next page began, "how do you see me?"

"Huh," Soma asked with a confused look.

She looked at him for several long seconds, her expression unreadable. She then wrote her next statement. "Do you love me as much as you love Moka," the page read.

"W-w-why are you asking me this all of a sudden?!" the startled youth asked with a furious blush, clearly at a loss for words.

"No reason," the quiet girl's response read, as if it was prepared in advance. She looked to the velvet moon above, and wrote on her notepad again. "It's getting late."

"Yeah," the enigmatic student noted with a nod, "we should turn in soon." Soma rose from his seat, and smiled at his roommate. "Pleasant dreams, Eucliwood."

A small smile appeared on the armored girl's face, as she held up her notepad. "You too," the last page read.

* * *

Soma opened his eyes, and found himself trapped in a very small and dark space. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten there, for the last thing he remembered was going to bed. He wasn't sure if he'd been abducted in his sleep, because he clearly didn't remember being awoken. He also noticed that his arms were folded across his chest, which troubled him greatly.

Suddenly, the sound of creaking wood came from above him. He sat himself up, looked about the area and saw nothing but darkness. He brought his hands up, and saw unfamiliar sleeves before him. He looked down at himself, and saw a green and black robe upon his person. He then felt his hair was much longer, and had a distinct curl that to it. "_I must be,_" he thought worriedly to himself, "_Matthias again._" He took in his darkened surroundings, which were completely unfamiliar to him. "_But where am I,_" he asked himself mentally, "_and why do I feel so... cold?_"

He warily got to his feet, and looked about the area. Though it was without any discernible light, he found he could've seen perfectly, which troubled him. He soon found himself in what looked like an underground crypt. He looked at his feet, and saw he was standing in an opened coffin. He would've gasped in fright, yet his body wouldn't have reacted to his wishes, which he found disturbingly peculiar.

Suddenly, an immense amount of dark energy manifested from nearby. He looked to his right, and saw a huge nebula of spectral blue energy, which illuminated the crypt in an unearthly aura. Within the nebula materialized a skeletal torso, clad in a tattered blue cloak. Its cowled head was bowed, as it held its blackened scythe in a respectful manner.

"_**My lord,**_" the figure spoke in a twisted sepulchral voice, "_**I hath failed thee. The human, Leon Belmont, hath overcome mineself.**_"

Matthias' face registered shock, as did Soma. "Be this true," the dark-haired man asked in disbelief.

"_**Yea, verily is he as strong as thou hath proclaimed. He didst promise to hunt thee down, with the very weapon thou hath granted him. Whether it be he or his kin, he doth promise thine death.**_"

"I accept his declaration of war." Mathias closed his eyes in response. And while Soma couldn't have communicated, he sensed the man's thoughts and feelings. He realized the Englishman was distraught, as if he'd lost his own brother. Yet he also felt resolute, as there was a burning desire in his heart that he planned to fulfill, even if it took an eternity. "So be it," he finally said.

"_**What is thy bidding, my lord,**_" the spectral figure asked, like a subordinate addressing its master. "_**Wilt thou seeketh mine heiress? With my powers, thou canst visit her wheneverthou dost desire.**_"

"Nay," the robed man replied grimly, "Eucliwood wouldst be most distressed if she wert to encounter me now." A deep sigh escaped him, as he bowed his head. "Though it hath been twelve years since we last met, twould be best if she wert to never meet me again."

"_**As thou doth wisheth, my lord,**_" the incarnation of death responded with a respectful bow.

The black-haired man then looked past his underling, to the world outside. "Yea, the man known as Matthias Cronqvist, is no longer. Mine new moniker, shalt mean both devil and dragon. Verily shalt I curse God and protecteth the Underworld, forevermore." He looked down, to the red jewel on his neck, which glowed with his determination. "Yea, I hast become the Devil himself; through this, the Crimson Stone."

* * *

Soma awoke with a start, and instinctively sat up. He looked about the area, and found himself in his bedroom. He looked out the window, and saw the sun had begin to peek over the weirdly-colored horizon. He held the sides of his head, still shaken by what he'd experienced. "Another weird dream," he remarked as he climbed out of bed. "Is that... really true?" He looked towards one of the walls, and imagined the room where his roommate slept. "Eucliwood did say I left her in a past life, that must be what she meant." He furrowed his brow as he considered the matter. "But... why," he asked himself, unable to have discerned why his previous incarnation had abandoned not only his beloved, but his humanity as well. Though when he considered all the facts about his dream, he quickly deduced that Matthias had become a vampire, and didn't want the necromancer to have learned his dark secret. He bowed his head, as a heavy sigh escaped him. "I shouldn't tell Eucliwood about this, who knows what'll happen if she learns what became of him."

He made his way to the bathroom, and began the process of making himself presentable. And since he experienced no disturbing dreams in the meantime, the process went a lot quicker. He showered, brushed his teeth, and got into his school uniform. "I'm sure Eucliwood's hungry," he remarked with a wry smile,"I'll prepare something extra special!"

* * *

Eucliwood sat alone in the living room, clad in the same attire as always, as she impatiently awaited the arrival of her roommate. She found herself becoming accustomed to the surprisingly normal routine of her current life, which considering what she'd experienced over the last millennium, was a welcome change indeed. It almost made her feel, human, something she thought she could've never understood. Yet through her reunion with her long-lost love, she'd begun to regain what she'd lost to time.

As she continued to wait, a light growl came from her stomach. "_I'm hungry,_" she thought to herself.

"Sorry for the wait!" a male voice called out from upstairs.

The silver-haired girl looked to her right, and watched as her roommate made his way downstairs, a somewhat apologetic smile upon his pale features. As he drew near, his presence eased all of her tensions and anxieties. She briefly scribbled upon her notepad, and showed it to him. "It's alright," the first page read, "what's for breakfast?"

"Spanish Omelette," Soma replied with a warm smile.

"Sounds great," Eucliwood wrote.

"Okay, it'll be ready in a few minutes!" With that, he disappeared into the kitchen, and began his labor of love.

Eucliwood looked through the door, and watched as the enigmatic youth pulled the necessary ingredients out of the pantry, along with two large bowls, a frying pan, a cutting board, a whisk and a moderately long kitchen knife. He began by cracking three eggs into one of the bowls, and beat them vigorously. After that, he diced up the potatoes, peppers, and onions, and fried them in olive oil.

A long sigh escaped the ancient necromancer as she watched him preparing their meal. "_Mathias and I are together again,_" she thought to herself. "_But,_" she continued mentally as she gazed at a spot on the floor, "_there are so many girls in the way._" She closed her eyes, as she envisioned the four teenage youkai who'd sought her long lost love. "_And especially, that ojou-sama._" She imagined the humanoid form of Moka, with her bright pink hair and cheery disposition. It was soon replaced by the image of the more vampiric Moka, with her lustrous silver hair, imperious demeanor and mildly intimidating aura. "_She's the one Alucard warned me about._" A light sigh escaped her, as she recalled her last meeting with the dhampir. "_It's not that I'm ungrateful for him reuniting me with Matthias, but still-_" She closed her eyes, as he didn't want to have recalled the task he'd assigned her.

"I love my stress free mornings," Soma's voice spoke from the kitchen, which broke the troubled girl out of her train of thought. She looked up, and saw he'd finished preparing their meal. He'd placed them upon the two plates he had set up, and began to turned towards the living room. wore a blissful smile on his face as he finished preparing and plating the omelet.

A small smile appeared on his face as she saw him emerge from the kitchen. "_At least I'm living alone with him,_" she thought to herself, "_I'm just glad we're together again._"

"Alright, it's ready!" Soma announced as he put his latest work on the table.

The silver-haired girl was greatly pleased by the smell of the recently-prepared meal, which she deemed sufficient for breakfast. "Looks good," she wrote on her notepad, "thanks again, Soma."

* * *

The white-haired youth watched as his roommate began her meal, as she made pleased sounds, which told him she was enjoying breakfast. "_Hah, looks like that really hit the spot,_" he thought to himself, a smile on his face. "_But I wonder, what her voice sounds like?_" Soma tried to have imagined her voice, when an image of her from his earlier dream appeared. "_Wait, now I remember!_"

"_I thank thee most earnestly,_" the image of the ancient Eucliwood spoke to his previous self, "_verily dost I treasure the time we doth spend together, whether in this world or in thine. And please, call me Eucliwood._"

"_Okay,_" the Japanese teenager thought to himself, "_I got it now._" His mind focused on his roommate, during the serious discussion they had when they'd first moved in together.

"_Take it from me,_" she spoke with a grave expression, "_there's always a price to pay for having too much power._"

Suddenly, the image became bathed in a crimson aura, as Eucliwood was replaced with the imposing vampire he'd seen in his dreams, clad in the twisted golden armor he'd rarely donned. "_Good and evil are just words,_" he spoke with a dismissive scowl, as he turned around and disappeared in a black mist, "_power always wins._"

"_GAH!_" Soma exclaimed, aghast by what he'd seen in his mind. "_My gosh,_" he thought with a worried look, "_did- did I actually think like that?_" He groaned wearily, and held the sides of his head. A light tapping noise came from nearby. He looked, and saw his roommate's pen motioned towards her notepad, which lied face up on the table.

"Are you alright," she asked in print.

The white-haired youth paused at first, as he didn't want her to have realized what just went on in his mind. "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

The quiet girl hummed in response, and her expression told him she wasn't convinced. She then scribbled on her notepad, and showed him her latest entry. "If you say so."

Soma groaned to himself, ashamed at what had just occurred. "_Man, was I really that... evil?_" He held the sides of his head, and shook it in denial. "_No, it-it can't be!_" He then recalled the times he lost control of his powers, and how it frightened those around him. "_Who... am I?_"

* * *

The rest of breakfast went without incident. After saying goodbye to his roommate, Soma made his way out of his domicile and began the long trek to the academy building.

"I wonder what's new today," he remarked, then followed up with a long sigh. "What I wouldn't give to spend the rest of the day off."

"Ohayo Soma!" a female voice cheerfully cried out to him.

He looked behind him, and saw his favorite pink-haired girl headed his way. "Oh, ohayo Moka!" he replied in turn. He waited up, let the vampire run to his side and possessively hug his arm, which didn't bother him as much as opening day ."_Never mind,_" he thought to himself, "_I want to spend the rest of the day with Moka._"

"Soma!" an energetic girl's voice called out from behind.

"Hey, Kurumu-chan," the enigmatic student began pleasantly as he looked over his shoulder, "how are you-" He got no further as his head was grabbed from behind and pulled into a familiar bosom.

"Oh, Soma," the buxom teenager spoke lovingly as she ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm so glad to see you, let makes today a day to remember!"

The stricken youth made strangled sounds. "Can't... breathe," he managed as he was pulled deeper into his classmate's chest. Suddenly, a loud banging sound came from nearby, and Soma found himself abruptly released from the incognito succubus' grip. He looked down, and saw her face down on the ground with her legs sticking up behind her. A large washing basin was seen on the back of her head, which was apparently the reason for his release.

"Get away from him, you big-breasted prima donna!" a little girl's voice protested vehemently.

The white-haired youth then noticed a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He looked over his shoulder, and saw the arms belonged to a small brunette girl, who possessively hugged the comparatively towering student. "I'm gonna be the one to marry Soma-san, and I'll save his troubled soul from the darkness, desu!"

"Yukari-chan," the Japanese teenager remarked, touch and yet also a bit embarrassed by her actions and her declaration. Suddenly, he felt a cold chill, and then watched as his apparent captor was instantly encased in ice. The shocked expression on her face clearly indicated she hadn't seen it coming.

"Spare me the melodrama," a calm female voice spoke up. The enigmatic student looked to his right, and saw a purple-haired girl in a white hoodie next to him, a warm smile on her pale face. "I shall be the one for Soma," she began as she wrapped her arms around him, "he'll be my lover and my hero."

"M-M-Mizore-ch-ch-chan," the strange student replied warily, shivering from both the drop in temperature along with her sudden appearance.

"Hey!" Moka protested heatedly as she pulled him away from the yuki onna. "Soma is mine!"

"No, he's mine," the purple-haired girl retorted in a soft yet challenging tone.

"You're both wrong!" Kurumu interjected as she grabbed him from behind. "He's mine!"

"Soma-san is all mine!" Yukari proclaimed as she grabbed his side.

The four youkai girls began rapidly pumping their fists up and down in the air, which temporarily freed the distraught youth from his dilemma, but also made him sigh in chagrin. "Every day now," he muttered as he made his way to class.

"Wait up, Soma!" Moka's voice cried out as she caught up to him and hugged him from behind."I sort of missed breakfast today, so-"

The leery student looked behind him, and watched as his close friend opened her mouth, which exposed her deadly incisors. "_Here we go again,_" he thought ruefully to himself.

"_CAPU CHUUUUUUU!_"

"Guh!" the white-haired youth groaned as he felt his blood being drained yet again. "_This really bother me anymore, and yet-_" he thought to himself, perplexed at how he'd become a vampire's daily blood bank.

"Oh, Soma's blood is definitely the best!" the pink-haired girl spoke to herself as she lovingly held her cheeks and moved her head from side to side. She also leaned over slightly and bent her knees, which caused her shapely posterior to thrust out provocatively. "It's the right blend of minerals and the perfect type! Oh, I always feel so energized when I drink it, I do believe I'm getting addicted! I could drink it morning, noon, and night, and never get tired!"

"Um," the enigmatic student began warily, "you do realize you're thinking out loud?"

"_**WAH!**_" the vampire shrieked, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Soma!" she replied hastily, her eyes winced shut in embarrassment as she held the back of her head with her right hand, as several pink hair shot out of place. "I just can't get enough of your tasty blood, it's just that special!"

"Yeah," Soma began sheepishly, as he wondered if it was the only thing she liked about him, " so I see."

* * *

The academy bell rung, which signified the start of homeroom. In her usual spot behind the teacher's desk, was their ever-exuberant homeroom teacher, Nekonome Shizuka. Next to the desk was a slender young girl, dressed in the traditional academy attire. She had short brown hair, bright violet eyes and a cocky smile, which revealed a single fang.

"Hello, everyone!" the blonde woman began happily. "So nice you could all make it! I hope you're all keeping up with your studies, as finals for the semester will be coming up _very _shortly!"

"_Just the news I didn't want to hear,_" Some thought with a light groan, as he knew his grades were in dire straits.

"Now," the feline teacher continued, "even though it's late in the semester, we have a special transfer student, who'll be attending our academy from this point forward. Please," she continued as she turned to the girl beside her, "introduce yourself to the class."

At the classroom, as soon as everyone was gathered. Nekonome told the class something important.

"Hello Youkai Academy!" the girl announced in a voice much louder than her body would've suggested. "I am Haruna-chan, the genius transfer student!" she went on, as she stuck her left index finger in the air. "Be in awe of my brilliantly brilliant brilliance!"

"By her what," Saizou asked with a blank look.

"Hmph, talk is cheap," Kurumu muttered with an annoyed look, "let's see her against Yukari-chan in battle of wits, I doubt she'd last five minutes."

"She's energetic," Soma remarked to himself, "I'll give her that." He then heard a nervous laugh behind him, which he'd known came from Moka. "Is something wrong," he asked as she looked over his shoulder to his close friend.

"Um, she... reminds me of someone," the vampire began with a chagrined smile, as a sweatdrop ran down the side of her head, "save for... that, um, brilliant part."

The white-haired youth groaned to himself. "Yeah, she tries way too hard," he admitted as he hung his head low. "Brilliantly brilliant brilliance."

"Haruna-san," the homeroom teacher spoke up, "take the seat next to Cruz-kun."

"Hai, sensei!"

Soma groaned in chagrin. "I guess that makes me the welcoming committee," he muttered, less than enthused at the prospect. His enthusiasm waned even more as she stopped by his desk, and winked at him. Three jealous auras immediately flared up in response, including one right behind him. He nervously looked about, and saw angry glares from Moka, Kurumu, and his most impatient reader. "_What?! Mizore's in our homeroom, too,_" he mentally asked himself, and desperately wished he was somewhere else.

* * *

Haruna took her seat next to Cruz, whom had instantly caught her interest. Though his name indicated he was Japanese, his light hair and skin seemed to say otherwise. Moreover, he had a very strange magic aura about him. She also felt something deeper, but couldn't have discerned it with her perceptive capabilities alone. That made her a bit annoyed, and wished Dai-sensei had come to have sufficiently discerned the matter.

"_Bah, whatever,_" she thought dismissively to herself, "_I'll figure this out soon enough. And then, my mission! I'll show Dai-sensei and Lilia-dono I can do this!_" She then looked about, and saw three angry female glares aimed at her. "_Ha! They must be jealous because I'm a genius and they're not!_" He gave an exceptionally sour look to the cyan-haired girl in the yellow sweater. "_Especially that stupid one with the padded bra! She's definitely trying to compensate for something!_" She noticed the girl's glare became even more intense, and she gave her a cocky smile.

A few moments later, the bell rang which indicated the end of homeroom. And according to her schedule, the first class would've been ancient history. She looked about, and saw everyone's mood had become notably glum and somber, especially the pink-haired girl behind the mysterious teenager.

"Oh, Cruz-kun," Nekonome called out.

The white-haired youth immediately looked towards her. "Hai."

"Cruz-kun," she began nervously, and held up a small note, "th-th-the Headmaster wants to s-s-s-see you in his office."

The Japanese teenager gulped in response. "Th-th-the Headmaster?!"

Haruna's eyes widened in interest. _"Headmaster? That must be Mikogami-sama, Dai-sensei told me all about him. Hmm, if I could gain an audience with him, I could complete my mission even quicker._" She then became silent, as she strove to ponder the means to have accomplished her new goal.

"Alright," the white-haired youth spoke up as he rose from his seat, "I'll go right away."

"Hai, very good, Cruz-san. I'll mark your attendance for the day."

"Thank you," the enigmatic student replied gratefully, and bowed his head, "Nekonome-sensei."

The blonde woman's smile broadened, and she hummed joyfully.

The incognito Masou Shoujo watched as the Japanese teenager turned back to the girl behind him. "I'll be back in a little bit, Moka," he spoke with a reassuring smile, "hopefully it won't take too long."

"Alright," the sad girl replied, "please hurry, Soma, I'll miss you while you're gone."

"I'll be back," he responded with a confident smile, "don't worry." He headed down the row of desks, stopped by his homeroom teacher and took the offered note, and headed straight for the sliding door that led out of the room. But before he could've reached it, the door slid open, and revealed a tall thin man in a black suit, with dark shoulder length hair and a rather perturbed expression.

"_Whoa!_" Haruna thought to herself, startled by the newcomer. "_That guy's aura is... gigundo! And it's jet black! He _must _be the Dark Lord!_"

"_I wouldn't be too sure, Haruna-san,_" a wise voice spoke in her mind.

The brown-haired girl escaped, as she recognized the voice. "_Mystletainn-sensei?_"

"Where do you think you're going," the black-clad man demanded of Cruz Soma, a noticeable scowl on his face.

"The chairman wants to see me," the mysterious youth replied, and showed the note.

The newcomer swiped the note out of hand, read it briefly, and growled in aggravation as he slightly crumpled it. "Who does he think he is?!" he snapped.

"He's the head of the school," Soma replied, "that makes him your _boss,_" he concluded as he leaned forward and stared defiantly at him. "Wanna try pushing him around like you do your class?"

"Um, Cruz-kun, Arikado-sensei," the feline teacher spoke up timidly, "this... isn't really the time."

The white-haired youth sighed in resignation. "You're right, sensei, I'll be leaving now."

The taller man watched as his pupil went past him without bowing and headed out the door. "This is not over, Cruz Soma," he called out warningly.

"Charming guy," Haruna remarked sarcastically, "got a yardstick stuck up his butt or something?"

"_I'm not sure,_" the spirit of Mystletainn spoke within his partner's mind, "_though he seems, very familiar._"

* * *

Soma made his way towards the top floor, grateful at the reprieve he'd be given from Arikado's oppressive supervision. Though he was greatly worried about his friends, especially Moka, and sincerely hoped they pulled through until he'd returned.

As he made his way towards the chairman's office, he felt the air grow progressively colder, not to mention denser as he ascended. He began to feel like he was approaching the lair of an evil overlord rather than the office of a school administrator. After a while, he finally emitted a mournful sigh. "Alright," he said irritably, "I'll admit it. There's no way this guy's a Catholic. He's just... too creepy."

Along the way, he encountered several men in black suits, similar to the one worn by Arikado. They looked like they were patrolling the upper floors of the academy. They turned their cold eyes towards him, and he instantly seized up. With a shaking hand, he held out his note. They glanced at the note, and motioned him to have been on his way. He quickly nodded, and continued towards the top floor.

Finally, the enigmatic student made his way to the huge door of the chairman's office. He warily reached out with his shaking right hand, and lightly rapped his knuckles on the cold wood door. "Yes," a deep resonant voice asked from the other side, which chilled the white-haired youth down to the very core of his being.

The white-haired youth shivered in response, as the foreboding aura he sensed reminded him a lot of his future father-in-law, Shuzen Issa. And that face alone completely refuted the notion that the headmaster was a part of any holy order. "M-Mikogami-sama," he began in a shaky voice, "First Year, Cruz Soma, here to see you as requested."

There was a long pause, which made the Japanese teenager even more nervous. He began to wonder if he'd taken a wrong turn and wound up in the Underworld instead. Though from what he'd recalled from his dream, it looked nothing like the infernal realm as most people believed.

Suddenly, the door slowly creaked open on its own accord, and the white-haired youth shivered in response as he found himself assailed by a cold wind that emerged from the open door. "Enter, Cruz Soma," the voice of the chairman spoke from the other side, which prompted the white-haired youth to have done as told.

The Japanese teenager found the inside of the office to be surprisingly normal, as the sunlight filtered through the cathedral style windows at the back of the room. A pair of bookshelves flanked the room, and a very rich-looking desk made of a wood he'd never seen rested near the back. A rich cushioned chair was situated in front of the desk, while a more imposing seat rested behind it, engraved with runic carvings that Soma couldn't have identified.

Behind the desk was a tall man in a white priest's robe and habit, his back to Soma as he looked out the window. The white-haired youth wouldn't have felt so intimidated, had it not been for the foreboding aura that the man radiated, which he realized he'd felt most of the way to the office. That alone told him the power Mikogami wielded was absolute within the academy, and wasn't to have been challenged under any circumstances.

"Ah, Cruz-san," the robed man began as he turned to him, half of his face hidden by the shadow created by his habit. A pair of glowing white eyes shone from beneath the habit, and the enigmatic youth immediately tensed up, as it felt like the man was looking right into his soul. "I hope you've been enjoying yourself at our academy."

The white-haired youth groaned in response, and absently scratched his cheek. "Yeah, it was nothing like I expected. Hecht, nothing like I could've imagined. Granted Ishiyama might've been safer, but then, I wouldn't have met the friends I have now." A light sigh escaped him, as he recalled their smiling faces. "Yukari-chan, Mizore-chan, Kurumu-chan, Eucliwood, and Moka. Had I not come here I probably wouldn't have ever met them. So... I'm glad I came."

"That's good to hear," the foreboding figure spoke in a pleased tone, "twould be a great shame if you felt your presence here was for naught. And hopefully, by the time you graduate, you shall discern the reason you were brought here. I do look forward to that time."

Soma could've only laughed nervously in response, and mentally questioned what would've happened then, and just what was he thinking when he led him here in the first place.

"Have a seat," the robed man spoke up, and gestured to the chair behind the enigmatic student.

The white-haired youth looked to the offered chair, and quickly sat himself down. He watched as the Headmaster walked towards his own chair, lowered himself into it, and then intertwined his gloved fingers.

"Now," the mysterious figure began in a more serious tone, "to the crux of the matter. It has come to my attention that you are... struggling in several subjects."

Soma sighed in chagrin, as he'd sort of expected his insufficient grades were the reason he was summoned. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I'll try to work harder, but-" He groaned to himself, as he felt frustrated by his lack of academic progress, especially after the Headmaster told him he was looking forward to his graduation. That alone made him feel even more discouraged.

"There may be a way the situation could be... remedied," the robed man spoke in an amused tone, "though that would require a certain... labor on your part."

"What sort of... labor," the Japanese teenager asked with a confused and suspicious look.

"There have been several reports of, hostile monsters," he spoke cryptically, "rampaging on the outskirts of the academy grounds. Deal with them, and I shall deem you passed on all your subjects. Moreover," he continued with a mischievous smile, "you shall have your Fridays free as well."

"Great!" Soma exclaimed, elated at the chance to have cleared his hectic schedule. But then remembered his fight against Taro, and his spirits sunk. "Hold on," he interjected, "what do you mean by 'rogue monsters?' You mean, students pulling pranks, harassing others, that sort of thing?"

"No," the robed man replied darkly, "they are not students, but invaders who seek to harm the populace, and thus undermine the purpose of the school. Dispose of them by any means necessary, I'm sure that weapon Arikado-san gave you, and the Flame Demon soul you obtained will prove useful."

"Hold on," the white-haired youth interrupted, "how'd these guys get through the barrier? Wasn't it supposed to keep them out."

"We cannot say for certain, though what we can say is they mean harm to the students, the faculty, and thus the school itself." He then rose from his seat, and gravely closed his eyes. "Though it pains me to say it, not all youkai believe in coexistence, nor do they desire it. Indeed, many still strive to overthrow humanity and rule the world, regardless of how vain a gesture it is. Such people are dangerous, Cruz Soma-san," he continued as his eyes bored into those of his pupil, "and must be stopped."

The enigmatic student sighed at the prospect. It looked so easy in video games, but in real life it wasn't as entertaining. He knew Yashima Taro wasn't a mindless beast, but a sentient being with his own will, thoughts, and desires. Even then, he still regretted killing him. And at that moment, the Headmaster was essentially ordering him to kill repeatedly. Even if it was meant to protect the school, he still hated the thought of killing. But then, he remembered the memory of the blonde woman burning at the stake, while the crowd around her cheered. The memory then changed, and instead he saw Moka being burned to death, while the gathered throng celebrated. He exhaled bitterly, and silently vowed to have never allowed such a travesty, and would cut down anyone who tried.

"Alright," he finally said, "I'll do it. I won't let anyone close to me get hurt. Ever."

"Wonderful," Mikogami replied with a pleased smile, "you'll be doing the school a great service, I assure you. And, as promised, I shall deem you passed. Enjoy yourself."

Cruz Soma grunted in response, as he felt it wouldn't have been as fun as the Headmaster proclaimed.

* * *

Mikogami watched as his pupil rose from his seat, bowed respectfully, and then turned to leave. But just as he opened the door, he encountered the form of Arikado Genya once more. Neither of them said a word, as they stared unpleasantly at one another. Finally, the former made his way out, while the latter entered the office, without knocking no less. The robed man chuckled as he sat himself back down. He'd figured the dhampir was eavesdropping on them, and he knew he had to have been extra careful when dealing with the rebellious son of Dracula. Indeed, there were people on campus he wanted to protect from him, and vowed to keep them safe regardless of what his acquaintance wrought.

"Rogue monsters," the black-clad man asked with a suspicious look, "what are you up to this time?"

"Ah, Arikado-san," the chairman spoke in a welcoming tone, ignoring the fact that the dhampir had come without being summoned, "what brings you here today?"

"Don't give me the usual runaround," the humanoid form of Alucard retorted with a stern glare. "_What_ are these rogue monsters? _How_ did they get through the Grand Barrier? You _said_it was designed to keep out invaders, so _how_ did these supposed enemies infiltrate the academy?"

"Very simple," Mikogami replied as he calmly intertwined his fingers, "I summoned them here."

An incensed Arikado glared at him, livid at what he'd just heard. "You dare summon those fiends and put your own academy at risk?!" he demanded of the chairman. "And for what?!"

"Why else," the exorcist replied plainly, as if the answer would've been easily realized, "to train the boy in using his powers."

"That is completely reckless _and _unnecessary!" the black-clad man shot back heatedly. "I can train Soma a lot quicker and a lot more efficiently than any foul demon _you_ could summon!"

"Oh my," Mikogami remarked with somewhat feigned awe, "such confidence you have in your abilities. Alas, I see a... sizable flaw in your reasoning."

"And what is that," Arikado asked with an annoyed look.

"To put it simply, an individual like Cruz-san doesn't do well when trained traditionally. And especially," he went on as he sought to educate his headstrong acquaintance, "by someone whom he feel doesn't have his best interests at heart. Trust, is a cardinal aspect within all forms of relationships, whether personal or professional. Without it, those involved will not work together as efficiently, and may in fact turn on one another in time."

"He doesn't _need_ to trust me," the dhampir retorted irritably, "he just needs to obey me."

"And if he refuses," Mikogami asked, a light challenge in his cryptic voice.

"That is not an option."

The robed man chuckled to himself in amusement. "I see," he remarked, "and despite all the trouble you're having with your class, you still believe that?"

"The only trouble I have is when people start thinking they can question me. I am the ultimate authority in what's best in this matter, their opinions are unnecessary. And the sooner they realize that, the better."

A light chuckle escaped the Headmaster, which ended with a rueful sigh. "Implacable as ever," he remarked. "Though I foresee much conflict in that route, that's why I've chosen a different one for Cruz-san. The experience he shall gain tonight shall prove invaluable, in the days and years to come."

Arikado exhaled irritably, an annoyed scowl on his face. "You mean the castle. I can understand training him in advance, but jeopardizing the school just to accomplish an objective is unacceptable."

"Even so, if he does not learn to master his powers, his powers will one day master _him._ And would that not be even more, unacceptable?"

The black-clad man growled in response, clearly irritated by the sage man's counterpoint. Mikogami knew it would've difficult working with Alucard, so he strove to have maintained his cooperation while limiting conflict between them. Naturally he knew it wouldn't have always been possible, but he planned to have kept their disagreements to a minimum, for the sake of the academy and what it embodied.

He watched as the new history teacher groaned in resignation, which indicated he was about to have changed the subject. "This new transfer student," he began, "she's from Villiers, isn't she?"

"Indeed," the robed man replied, as he reached into his desk and pulled out the aforementioned student's personal file, and slid it across to Alucard. "She is a Masou Shoujo, undoubtedly here per order of her esteemed instructor."

"Ariel," the dark-haired man remarked with an annoyed scowl, as he intertwined his fingers and rested his chin upon them.

"Yes, my first guess would be she was sent to capture the reincarnated Dark Lord."

Arikado exhaled gravely, and closed his eyes. "I suppose it was impossible to have kept her and Lilia in the dark about this indefinitely," he admitted, a concerned tone in his usually impassive voice. "But the spell you cast on the barrier will prevent her from identifying him, right?"

"Indeed," the headmaster replied with a mischievous grin. "A Masou Shoujo at our academy, do you believe she will attempt to bring you back to Lilia-dono?" A light chuckle escaped him, as he found the concept very amusing. "I'm sure the queen dearly misses her beloved dark knight."

The dhampir gave Mikogami an annoyed glare, unamused by the implications he'd made. "I only spent time in Villiers to find magic powerful enough to seal Outo's castle," he retorted, a mildly defensive tone to his voice. "Any interactions I may have made there, are irrelevant."

The robed man laughed to himself, unsurprised by the response. "As cold as ever," he commented with a lightly amused smile, "Alucard."

* * *

Later in the day, Soma and Moka were together in the courtyard, as they looked at the bulletin board for school clubs.

"Wow," the pink-haired girl began, "I'm amazed they're holding this so late in the year."

"Y-yeah," her close friend replied, "but don't you think this will just get in the way? I mean, we need to study, you know?" A light groan escaped him as realized what he'd just said. "Gosh, I'm starting to sound like Ririko-sensei."

The vampire laughed happily in response. "It's alright, I think people just need to unwind. You don't want to see a bunch of stressed out youkai, I assure you."

The enigmatic student looked to her, and dreaded to have even pictured what she'd suggested. "I'lll... take your word for it."

They both shared a chuckle together, as they continued to look at the bulletin board.

"Hey! Cruz-san! Akashiya-san!" an excited male voice called out.

Both turned and saw a familiar student headed towards them, who had black hair held back by a red headband.

"Oh!" the white-haired youth remarked as he recognized the newcomer. "Morioka-senpai!"

"Hey, long time no see!" the sophomore replied with a welcoming smile. "You did good saving Shirayuki-san back there, would've been a real shame if someone that cute had bought it."

"Um, yeah," the enigmatic student replied with a wary smile.

"Anyway," the older student continued, "seems you're quite the write, you'd be perfect for our club!"

"I wouldn't say that," Soma replied reluctantly as he scratched his head, "my writing's actually gotten me into trouble."

"Are you kidding?!" the sophomore shot back incredulously. "Your 'Happy Ending' article helped a lot of depressed students!"

"You don't say," the white-haired youth replied with a nervous smile.

"So, how about it?"

"Sure!" Moka replied instantly. "Sounds like fun!"

"Then I guess I'm joining, too." the enigmatic student replied as he smiled at his close friend. "Anything to get away from that nutcase."

"Arikado," Morioka asked in a more serious tone, "yeah that guy's definitely got a few screws loose. Any idea what's the deal with him?"

"I couldn't tell you," Soma replied in a groaning voice.

"Bummer, that would definitely make front page news, though."

"If he doesn't try shutting us down."

The older student's face darkened at what was just spoken.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," the white-haired youth quickly offered in apology, "I didn't mean-"

"It's alright," Morioka replied in an offhand manner, "I doubt you even knew, it'd be better if you didn't."

Both freshmen looked sadly at him, and wondered what had happened in his past that he seemed to regret.

"Anyway," he continued, as he tried to sound more welcoming, "wanna get your other friends to join?"

"Yeah," the white-haired youth replied tentatively, "I think I can."

"Great! We're gonna have the best Newspaper Club in years!" he declared, as he found his previous excitement again. "Possibly ever! Ooh, I can hardly wait!"

Soma laughed nervously to himself. "Yes, I'm sure it'll be something to remember."

* * *

Not far from where the small was gathered, Haruna watched their discourse from behind one of the stalls. "Hmm, I wonder what are those three talking about," she asked herself as she watched them.

"Do you always think out loud," a soft voice asked from behind, coupled by a distinct chill.

"Wah!" the Villiers girl cried out in shock, as she turned around and saw a pale student behind her, an unreadable expression on her face. "What do you think you're doing, sneaking up on me like that?! You some sort of stalker or something?"

"You could say that," the newcomer replied in the same tone, "but you don't keep your voice down, you'll never be a good stalker."

"W-w-w-who said I wanted to be a stalker?!" Haruna shot back, incensed by the accusation. "I'm a Masou Shoujo and I'm on a mission! I don't have time for this nonsense!"

"But you have time to reveal your true form," the purple-haired girl asked in the same tone which began to infuriate the transfer student, "you do realize that's against the school rules."

"Who cares about that?!" Haruna exclaimed as she waved her fists in the air. "Stop drawing unwanted attention to me!"

"Don't blame me, you seem to be doing that well enough on your own."

The brown-haired girl growled in aggravation, incensed at the soft-spoken girl with her nigh unmatched skill at rubbing her the wrong way. "What are you doing here, anyway," she finally asked with an annoyed look as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"I'm stalking Soma," the oddly-dressed student replied with a soft smile, as a light blush appeared on her pale cheeks. "We're going to get married, save my people from extinction, and live happily ever after."

"Give me a break," Haruna remarked in a deflated voice, her shoulders slumped over, "where do you come up with this stuff?"

"It's my duty in life, I don't expect a little girl like you to understand."

"Ha! Shows what _you_ know!" the transfer student snapped with a defiant smile as she pointed at her adversary. "I am the genius of Villiers, I know everything about everything!"

"Doubtful."

"Why you!" Haruna shot back, incensed by the dismissive remark. "Watch and learn, and I'll _show_ you I'm a genius!" she proclaimed, as she motioned to herself with her left thumb. Without warning, she found herself encased in cold ice.

"Later," the pale girl replied, "I have stalking to do."

The brown-haired girl could've only stood and watched as her apparent captor simply walked away. "H-hey!" she declared indignantly within her icy confinement. "Get back here! I-I-I'm not through with you yet! Hey! Someone get me out of this! I'm a genius, not a freakin' ice sculpture! Someone! Anyone! Help!"

* * *

Soma looked back, his gray eyes shrunken into black dots, as he saw what had become of the new transfer student. "Do I even want to know," he asked no one in particular.

Gin chuckled ruefully, and then snapped a picture of the frozen girl. "Man, that's too silly, resident stalker puts new student on ice. Not quite front page news, but it's news nonetheless."

Moka also laughed ruefully, as a sweatdrop ran down the side of her head. "I suppose," she spoke with a chagrined look.

"Anyway," the upperclassman spoke warily, obviously trying to change the subject, "I have an idea for our first story!" he declared, as he pointed into the air. "We'll be reporting the rampaging monsters in the forest!"

"Well I guess you're in luck," Soma replied with a confident smile. "Because the headmaster has given me the task of dealing with them!"

"Perfect!" the head of the Newspaper Club proclaimed with an excited smile. "Man, this is gonna be so cool! Be even cooler if a few pretty ladies watch the action," he concluded as he looked charmingly at Moka.

"Um yes," the pink-haired girl replied with a nervous smile, "I'm... sure. Um, I'll be right back. I... need to freshen up."

"Okay," the enigmatic student responded with a warm smile, "I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

Moka quickly made her way up to the roof, still a little shaken about her encounter with Morioka Ginei. Though she was excited about joining a school club, something about the sophomore made her feel uneasy. More than that, she was concerned about the promise she'd made with Soma. She looked about the area, and saw no one in the vicinity. She then closed her eyes, and focused her thoughts upon the artifact on her chest. "_Ura-chan,_" she asked mentally, "_are you there?_"

A couple of moments later, she felt the Rosario grow warm, which signified her alter ego was aware of the situation. "_What is it, Omote,_" her sealed persona asked.

The pink-haired girl sighed heavily, her heart still troubled after the events outside Soma's new domicile. "_Ura-chan, are you sure about this? Putting our promise on hold? I thought you were the one who wanted it the most._"

"_I do, but the fact that Arikado set up Soma's living arrangements, bothers me. Those other girls can be dealt with easily enough, that hatemonger... is another story._"

Moka sniffled absently, as she recalled the times her history teacher denounced vampires before the whole class, including her. Though she loathed middle school, with how the students there shunned her, it felt like nothing compared to the torment Arikado put her through on a daily basis.

"_Exactly,_" her alternate persona spoke up, "_he's far more dangerous than those children could ever hope to be. Especially with that spy of his watching Soma's every move._"

The pink-haired girl gasped in response. "You think... that Soma's roommate is a spy?"

"_Think about it, Arikado arranged it all, what better way to keep tabs on our betrothed._" A light sigh came from within the troubled girl's mind. "_And, she may be more than just a spy._"

"W-what do you mean," Outer Moka asked with a surprised look.

"_The surname says it all, _Hellscythe._ You really think it's just a coincidence?_"

The sealed vampire gasped in fear, as her frightened eyes looked upon her keepsake. "Y-you don't think-"

"_I do, if Soma ever loses control of his powers, Arikado can order his underling to execute him. It's the perfect setup._"

"_**NO!**_" Moka cried out, horrified at the very thought. She looked about, and saw several people staring at her. She quickly apologized, and made her way to another part of the roof. "Ura-chan," she asked in a quieter voice, "are you sure about this? I know he's not the nicest teacher, but-but plotting our Soma's death?"

"_Would it really surprise you? That man has more than his share of blood on his hands, killing again won't upset him._"

"Hold on! You really think Eucliwood's going to kill Soma? That-that can't be right, she seems like such a nice person."

"_Looks can be deceiving, you should know that better than anyone, Omote._"

The pink-haired girl sighed in resignation, as she could've seen her counterpart's point of view on the matter.

"_In any case,_" her alter ego continued, "_we need to watch Soma closely tonight, Arikado's up to something, I'm sure of it_."

Outer Moka sighed in response. "Alright, I'll be there." He emitted a frustrated exhale as she looked to the sky. "As much as I hate fighting, I-I don't want to lose our Soma, our precious friend."

"_Nor do I,_" her alternate persona replied gravely. "_Stay close to him, and have him awaken me should the situation dictate._"

"I will," the pink-haired girl replied with a resolute nod.

"_Farewell Omote,_" the sealed persona spoke, as her essence faded from the vampire's mind.

Moka watched as her Rosario grew cold again, then looked out into the distance, deeply concerned about her close friend. "Soma."

* * *

Far from the academy, enclosed within a deep forest, was a grand palace of clearly foreign design. An eerie silence hovered over the castle, which made it looked abandoned. In a sense it was mostly true, since the family that once lived there had vacated it years before, in order to have moved to their new residence, hidden high above the skies of Japan.

Though on the highest levels of the supposedly abandoned castle, three figures stood with a grand audience chamber. Upon the ruling seat was a tall dark nobleman, with long black hair and a neatly trimmed mustache and imperial beard. He rested his head on his left fist, and crossed his right leg over his left knee. To his left was what appeared to be a young girl, clad in a black cheongsam, with matching boots on her feet. She had messy black hair, done up in two small ponytails. Before them was a cadaverous-looking man, on his knees before the enthroned being. He was clad in a red and purple robe and cloak, with a red priest's cap on his head. His deathly pale face was deeply lined, and seemed to have a nigh permanent scowl etched into it.

"I trust you understand your objective," the dark nobleman spoke to the sinister being before him. "Get the required scroll and immediately return. Time is of the essence."

"_Yes, my lord,_" the robed man spoke in a warped voice.

"Oh, and if you perchance you encounter a young girl with pink hair and a silver cross upon her chest," the dark-haired man spoke up, as he deliberately left his sentence unfinished.

"_Yes my lord?_"

"Leave her," the castellan spoke with a furrowed brow, "acquiring the scroll takes precedence."

"_Consider it done, my lord._" The robed man rose and made his way out of the chamber.

The red-eyed girl scowled briefly, then replaced it with a smirk as the dark priest took his leave. "So you're obtaining it tonight," she asked expectantly of the enthroned being.

"As I said, time is of the essence. We cannot allow Gyokuro to discover our plans, or she'd doubtlessly use them against us."

The Chinese girl scowled at the very thought. "Yes," she remarked contemptuously, "the last thing we need is a Shuzen Gyokuro with even _more_ power."

"Indeed, that is why we must revive the castle while she and the rest of the world are none the wiser. Once Lord Dracula has been restored, our plans will be complete."

The female vampire grinned maliciously, as her eyes glowed with crimson anticipation. "_Yes,_" she thought to herself, as she clasped her hands before her, "my_ plans will be complete._"

The dark nobleman let a low growl escape him, as his impassive red eyes turned towards her. But before he could've said anything, a echoing knock came from the far end of the hall, which instantly got his attention. "Enter."

He watched as a human in his mid-thirties entered the hall, clad in a white business suit, with matching dress shirt and tie. A white scarf was casually draped around his neck. His grayish brown hair was neatly combed back out of his eyes. After a few moments, he stopped before the castellan, and bowed reverently. "Shuzen-san," he began in a respectful tone, "I see you've dispatched Shaft, might I inquire for what reason?"

"He is headed to obtain a magic scroll our agents told us about. Once we have it, along with the necessary components, we can revive Castlevania at the time of _our_ choosing."

The white-clad man's eyes went wide in response. "You mean, we don't have to wait for the eclipse? Oh, this is indeed welcome news," he continued with a grateful smile, which quickly faded as a troubling thought came upon him. "Um, not to doubt your Lordship, but are you sure no one knows about this?"

"The scroll is written in an ancient Underworld script," Shuzen replied impassively, "and was sealed within Villiers until recently. Few outside those realms even know of its existence. Worry not, your pursuers are wholly in the dark about this, we have much experience in working around _their_ lot."

"I see, and hence the need for Shaft, to acquire and then perform the rite. Now everything makes perfect sense."

The dark-haired man hummed in response and nodded sagely. "Once he has returned with the scroll, we can go about collecting the necessary components. And then, we shall the summon the castle of our Lord, and our enemies will be none the wiser, until it is too late."

The human laughed delightfully, more than pleased with the plans Shuzen had laid out. "Splendid, splendid! That church lady won't know what hit her. And once I have been restored, none shall be able to stand against me! Very well," he continued with a light bow, "I shall leave the rest in your capable hands."

"Very good, Graham Jones," the Chinese girl replied with a dark smile, "we shall not disappoint you. Right this way," she concluded as she headed down the hall, with the western man behind him.

Shuzen Issa watched as his eldest daughter led the white-clad man out of the audience chamber. "_Akuha,_" he thought to himself, "_even now, you still strive to defy me? Fool, your zeal will be undoing. I'm sure _you_ know that better than anyone. Don't you, old friend?_"

* * *

The dark priest made his way down one of the cavernous hallways of the apparently abandoned castle, lined on both sides with expertly carved marble columns. He was headed for his temporary chamber to have made the final preparations for his departure. He didn't fully know what Shuzen had planned for hastening Dracula's revival, though considered the amount of caution he employed, he knew it wasn't for frivolous reasons. He knew Shuzen was very sincere, as well as determined, about the course he'd promoted, and the dark servant planned to help achieve the Japanese lord's goals, which he was certain would've achieved his own as well.

"Just a moment," a cool female voice spoke from nearby. The evil man spun to his left, and watched as the eldest daughter arose from the floor beside him, a dark smile upon her pale features. "I have a task I require of you."

"_And that would be,_" Shaft asked respectfully, if a bit impatiently.

"That girl Outo-san mentioned, I want you to release the seal she wears, I want to see how pretty she's become," she concluded with a dreamy look, and hands clasped before her.

"_Out of the question!_" the sinister being snapped. "_Your sire made it clear that girl is _not _to be harmed, it'll prove to be nothing more than a distraction, which cannot be afforded._"

"Oh," the Chinese vampire began with a slightly hurt look, "is that so," she asked as she stood beside a column, her head slightly bowed, "maybe I should be more clear."

Shaft watched as the foreigner raised her right hand forth, and then performed a downwards slash. At first it looked like a vain gesture, but then a diagonal fissure appeared on the column, which then toppled over behind the dark-haired girl, and landed in a broken heap on the ground. The dark priest gaped in disbelief, shocked that she'd actually cleaved a marble column with her bare hands.

"Now do you understand," the eldest daughter asked, dark marks under her eyes, as her irises shrunk into little red dots. "If you _ever_ talk back to me again, _this,_" she went on, as she gestured to the broken column on the floor, "will happen to _you!_" she concluded, as she pointed at the sinister underling.

"_You're insane!_" Shaft declared in disbelief. "_You dare undermine your own sire?!_"

"I have waited almost a decade for this moment," Shuzen Akuha spoke with a stare of dark resolution. "I will be reunited with my prince and rule over this miserable world, and _**NOTHING**_ will stand in my way!"

* * *

Co-author's note: Hello everyone, looks like I overdid it again with the extra details and scenes. ^^;; So, the rest of the chapter will be shown in the next installment: A Horrible Night and a Vampire

Now, for my reviewers:

logworshipper123:

Glad you're enjoying the story so much, that's what I fell is most important.

Lord Destroyer:

Indeed, that was the whole idea. Alucard's overly strict teaching methods and "questionable material" are getting him into more trouble. How long before the tense situation finally boils over? Keep reading to find out.

As for most monsters not believing in Dracula, I'd say it's only true for those who've lived in Japan their whole lives. Remember, Dracula's power base was Romania, nine thousand kilometers from the academy, so Id figured there'd be monsters who don't believe him, just as a lot of humans don't believe in him either.

As for Alucard, that's how he feels about _anyone_ who'd potentially interfere with him; be it Issa, Gyokuro, even Mikogami. He will let _no one_ stand in his way, that's the point he was trying to make.

Tony B

Glad it met your expectations, and I'm really glad you enjoyed the shower scene. Though poor Soma can't say the same.

Some guy

Whether he does or not, rest assured the Belmonts will become very relevant, very soon.

Glossary

Dai-sensei – great teacher

Masou Shoujo – Magiclad Girl

-dono – honorific for a lord or ruler

Oujo-sama – daughter of a wealthy family

Outo-san – father

Outo – father, though not quite as respectful when Arikado uses it.


	9. A Horrible Night and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter seven: A Horrible Night and a Vampire

The afternoon soon gave way to a very foggy night, which made the academy grounds seem even more foreboding. Those that didn't need to have been outdoors remained in their dormitories, and went about preparing for their finals. With the end of the semester rapidly approaching, they couldn't have afforded to have lost any precious study time.

Deep within the forest was an old cemetery, where many students along with some faculty members were buried. It served as a reminder that Youkai Academy was indeed a terrifying place, a fact not lost on the three lone students who headed up the path towards the haunted area. One had a thick head of white hair, and a stern look in his steely gray eyes. To his right was a taller student, with somewhat long brown hair and multiple piercings on his dubious face. Behind them was an older student, with dark brown hair held back by a red headband, and a camera in his hands.

"Man, this place looks even creepier than usual," the somewhat unruly student remarked, trying to have concealed his nervousness.

"Hey, it makes for the perfect atmosphere!" the young cameraman replied with an excited smile. "Fighting rampaging monsters in a creepy graveyard, this will be a great scoop!"

"Whatever, what I wanna know is how these freaks got in? Wasn't the Grand Barrier s'posed to keep 'em out?"

"Couldn't tell ya, Saizou-san," the white-haired youth replied, "all Mikogami said was to deal with them as we see fit. And I'm glad ya come along, wouldn't want to have done this myself."

"Hey, no sweat, Soma-san," his cohort replied with a somewhat dismissive smile, "I'm only too glad to help, and I can really cut loose out here!" He smashes his fists together, an anxious smile on his face. "So bring 'em all on! Komiya Saizou's got several new definitions of hurt in store for them!"

The enigmatic student hummed to himself, pleased by his comrade's enthusiasm. "Well," he began in a somewhat offhand manner. "I guess it's time." He reached into his back pocket, and produced a large crucifix with batlike engravings. He concentrated for a moment, and a blade of crimson energy emerged from the top, with three small spikes from its other ends.

"Whoa!" the taller student remarked as he eyed his classmate's blade. "Where'd you get that thing?"

"It was a gift from Arikado-san," Soma replied with a wry smile. "Seems he _can_ be useful once in a while."

"I guess so."

"But don't let _him_ hear you say that," the enigmatic student added with a wry smirk, "or he'll probably give you detention for the next semester."

"Eh," Saizou asked with a confused look, "what's the deal with that guy? What's he trying to do, take over the school or something?"

"Couldn't tell ya, though he definitely brightens a room when he leaves."

All three teenagers shared a good laugh at the expense of the infamous history teacher.

Suddenly, a black youkai manifested before the unlikely trio. "Look out," the oldest of the three spoke urgently, "here they come!"

"Saizou!" the white-haired youth called out to his classmate.

"Right!" the brown-haired student replied as he tightly clenched his fists, and began to grow taller and more muscular. "**Power up!**" he spoke in an echoing voice, as he burst out of his emerald blazer, which revealed his superhuman physique, which had an inverted sternum, and a row of short spikes along his collarbone. His hair became a wild mane, and his teeth were replaced by sharp fangs.

A rueful sigh escaped the enigmatic youth as he looked to his fellow freshman. "He may be strong," he said under his breath, "but he's definitely not cool." He looked ahead, and watched as two large piglike creatures appeared within the dark aura ahead of them. They had rather spindly legs that managed to support their comparatively oversized torsos. Both had earrings, along with metal bands upon their muscular forearms, which ended with huge fists.

Suddenly, a small winged creature appeared near the hostile creatures. "Whoa, it's a pair of Slaughterers!" it declared urgently. "Watch out for their straight punch or you'll become the other white meat, dechu!"

"Smile!" the sophomore called out as he took out his camera.

"Comin' at ya!" the transformed orc shouted as he charged the beast on the left. He nailed him flush in his bloated face with a crushing blow, which reeled him noticeably. The piglike monster quickly recovered and nailed Saizou in the face with vicious right cross, which staggered him. "Why you!" Saizou yelled and retaliated with another punch to the face, and received another blow for his troubles.

As the two combatants continued to trade blows, Soma charged at the remaining Slaughterer, his sword in hand. The piglike creature reared back for a straight punch, but the white-haired youth bent down low and veered to the side. As the creature's attack soared over his head, he got behind the monster and slashed him across the back, which left glowing gash behind. The wild monster squealed in pain, and Soma followed up with a diagonal slash down his back. But as he was still extended, the beast wheeled around and nailed him across the face with a vicious backhanded blow, which caught him off-guard and knocked him to the ground. As he started to get up, he saw the monster and turned around, and aimed his huge fist at him. He somersaulted away from the oncoming blow, and rolled up to his feet. The Slaughterer quickly charged with another blow, but the white-haired youth dodged to the side. He then slashed him across his unprotected side, and the beast squealed in mortal agony and caught flame. It collapsed on the ground, and slowly burned to ashes.

The enigmatic student looked to his comrade, and saw him still trading blows with his opponent. A nervous laugh escaped him, as it seemed Saizou hadn't realized the futility of trying to have beaten the Slaughterers at their own game. Both looked quite battered, though the piglike creature was beginning to take the worst of it. The orc nailed him again the face, which sent him reeling back. He then tightly clasped onto its shoulder and nailed it several times in the gut, and knocked it thirty centimeters into the air with each blow. "Here comes the knockout punch!" the brutish student boasted, as he rapidly wound up his right arm. "_**LIGHTS OUT!**_" he shouted as he nailed the dazed Slaughterer in the face, which knocked it into one of the larger tombstones. The grave marker barely held, while the beast caught flame and burned to ashes.

Saizou raised his fists up around his head level, and laughed in triumph. "Yes! Score one for the big guy!"

"You got scored alright," the white-haired youth remarked ruefully, "how many shots to the head did you take?"

"Who cares about that?! As my old man always told me, don't be afraid to take a few hits just to get one in yourself. And he was right! Daddy, you're the greatest!" he proclaimed as he pointed to the nighttime skies above.

"Daddy," Soma asked, as a sweatdrop ran down the back of his head.

"It's not over yet!" the head of the Newspaper Club called out, as he pointed towards a larger youki ahead. "Here comes another challenger!"

The two fighters watched as a sizable group of knights in dark green appeared before them, each with a dual-bladed axe in their respective grasp. Soma and Saizou counted eight opponents before them, and they instinctively knew the coming fight wouldn't have been as easy as the previous battle.

"Oh boy!" the bat spoke as it reappeared overhead. "It's a group of Axe Armors, truly ruthless undead warriors! They axe no questions and take no prisoners, dechu!" It then flew out of sight.

Soma groaned in chagrin, and tried to forget about the awful pun he'd just heard. "Let's get this over with," he remarked in mild aggravation, and brandished his blade.

The pair cautiously approached the enemy group, which slowly advanced on them. One of the lead knight hurled its axe high, which spun end over end as it hurtled towards Saizou. The orc swatted it away with his bony claw, and it embedded itself in a nearby tombstone. "Ha! Gotcha now!" the brutish student boasted as he rushed in towards the seemingly defenseless enemy.

"Saizou, wait!" Soma called out, and watched as the knight produced another axe, which he hurled at the oncoming orc's knees. The brown-haired student growled in pain as his left knee was clipped, which distracted him for a moment. "Saizou!" the enigmatic student called out, aghast at what had befallen his comrade. He then charged his power into the blade, which crackled with crimson energy. He rushed towards his enemy, creating several afterimages as he went, and unleashed a vicious slash at the closest knight. The might of the blow cleaved the enemy in two, which then collapsed into a broken heap of flesh and metal.

Once it had fallen, his blade ceased its crackling. He then rushed to his classmate's side. "Saizou, are you alright," he asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine," the wounded orc growled, as he absently kicked his wounded knee, "it'll take more than this to stop me!"

The white-haired youth sighed gravely, then noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced to his left and saw a hurled axe aimed right at his head. His comrade moved in and swatted it away with his claw. Soma quickly channeled the power of Flame Demon soul, and hurled a large fireball at the enemy who'd just attacked. The Axe Armor was engulfed in flame, and soon collapsed in a burning heap on the ground.

"Whoa, nice shot!" the orc remarked with an awed look. "Where'd ya learn that?"

"I'll tell you later, there's more of them to deal with."

"Fine by me!"

Soma watched as his classmate advanced with a slight limp, but no other obvious impairment. He was quite amazed at the orc's durability, which showed how different he was from humans, who would've been in severe pain after taking such a blow. He then focused on the oncoming enemies, and moved in as well. A series of axes were hurled at him, each at different levels. He deflected them with his sword, and slowly advanced forward. One of the knights hurled his axe in an upwards arc, which then descended towards the white-haired youth. Some deftly deflected it, charged in and impaled the nearest adversary. He expected it to have writhed in pain, yet it didn't seem to react, which he found somewhat unnerving. He quickly recovered and kicked it off his blade, then slashed at another who'd come close. The knight was badly wounded, but not quite defeated. He slashed once more for good measure, and it also succumbed to death.

He looked to his left, and watched as Saizou deflected another hurled axe, moved in and impaled his opponent with his powerful arm, which protruded out the back of his enemy's armor. He lifted it up, and mercilessly hurled it on the ground. He then raised his taloned foot with a fierce growl, and then drove it hard into his enemy's chestplate. The Axe Armor quickly crumpled into broken pieces of armor, and perished. The orc kicked out his knee again, and continued onto the next one.

Soma saw he was in decent shape, and focused on his own enemies. He quickly saw a hurled axe, aimed right at his head. He blocked it with his crimson blade, and it fell harmlessly to the ground. He moved in and slashed it three times with his sword. Each left a nasty gash in its armor, and the last one felled the inhuman menace.

"Heads up!" a growling voice called out from nearby.

The white-haired youth looked behind him, and saw Saizou held an Axe Armor overhead. He then saw the last two headed right for him. The enigmatic student quickly got the idea and leaned down, just as another axe passed overhead. The orc hurled his opponent at the remaining enemies, and they all collapsed together in a heap. Soma then hurled a large fireball at the fallen enemies, and since they were all piled together, they were incinerated in one swift stroke.

"Nice!" Saizou commented, impressed with what he'd just seen.

Before Soma would've responded, a glowing orb emerged from one of the fallen enemies, circled around him and shot into his chest. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, still unused to the dark aspect of his power.

"Hey, what the hecht was that," the orc asked from behind.

"Whatever it was, it was really cool!" the cameraman added. "Like a trophy or something!"

The white-haired youth cringed at that, aghast that his senior viewed absorbing monster souls as collecting trophies. Though when he thought hard about it, he surmised Morioka didn't know the whole truth about his power. He didn't want to have frightened more people, like Yukari. "Um, senpai," he began tentatively, as he warily turned to his senior.

"Yeah," Morioka asked without hesitation.

"Um, you think you can, forget what you just saw? I... wouldn't want that making front page news."

"Wouldn't want what making front page news," the orc asked in confusion.

Before Soma could've responded, he cringed as he felt an immense youki in their vicinity. He and the others looked ahead, and watched as a more powerful and sinister aura appeared before them. From it emerged a larger group of Axe Armors, more than twice as numerous as the previous batch.

"This isn't good," Saizou commented with a concerned look.

Soma glanced at him, then towards the new enemies. "Wait a minute!" he called out. "Some of them look different from the others."

The orc looked ahead, and saw while most of them had dark green armor, a few had light blue armor, and a shield as well. The one in the rear had a bluish gray tint to his armor, and wielded two axes. "Hey, you're right!" he declared. "Did the old man screw up or something?"

"I don't know, but they definitely don't look like weaklings."

At that moment, the ever-talkative bat reappeared over the new enemies. "Ah, very observant, heroic ones!" he called out approvingly. "Here we have an Old Axe Armor, a veteran soldier of the Demon Castle Wars. Watch out for his charge, because he doesn't carry cash!"

Soma groaned in response, almost in agony from the flying rodent's puns.

"And here we have an ultra-rare Double Axe Armor," the winged creature continued as he hovered over the knight in the rear, "he's got twice the reason to kill his enemies, dechu!" He then flew off into the night.

"Ultra rare?!" Saizou growled in disbelief. "Man, that old coot screwed up worse than I thought! What are we gonna do?"

"I dunno," the white-haired replied uncertainly, "but if those things reach the dorms, a lot of people could get hurt! And we _can't_ have that!"

The brutish student growled in aggravation, sickened by the recent turn of events. "Wonderful," he muttered irritably.

Soma glanced briefly at him, and silently shared his sentiments. With a weary groan, he faced his enemies and gripped his sword with both hands. "Get ready, this is gonna be a tough one!"

"Out of my way!" an energetic girl's voice cried out from behind the pair. They looked over their shoulders, and watched as a slender girl with short brown hair charged towards the battleground, a pink chainsaw in her small hands.. The newcomer leaped into the air and nailed the nearest enemy with a flying kick, which staggered the Axe Armor but didn't knock it down. She then kicked at three more enemies, backflipped out of harm's way, and landed gracefully on top of a high tombstone.

"What the hecht," the orc asked with a bewildered expression.

The enigmatic student looked at the newcomer, just as baffled as his comrade. "Haruna," he finally asked.

"Megalos!" the brown-haired girl declared to the monstrous throng before her. "Your evil power is no match for me, behold the awesomeness and cuteness of the genius Masou Shoujo!"

"Masouwhat," Saizou asked, clearly unfamiliar with the term.

"Hey!" Morioka called out as he pointed towards the newcomer. "It's that same girl from earlier!"

"That's right!" the brown-haired girl declared proudly. "Get that camera ready, this'll be one to remember!" She held out her chainsaw, and glowed with a soft ivory aura. The name "HARUNA" appeared on the blade of her weapon, in glowing pink letters.

The brutish student gave her a baffled look, uncertain if she even knew the situation she'd entered. He then glanced to the enemies, and saw they were advancing on the boastful girl's position. "Hey!" he called out. "Get down from there! They're after _you_ now!"

"No time for that!" his comrade shot back. "We'll have to keep them away!"

Saizou growled irritably, and moved in to have intercept the oncoming Axe Armors.

"**Nomobuyo, Oshi, Hashitawa****-**" Haruna began in an echoing, chanting voice.

As she continued to chant, the orc tried to swat an oncoming axe that hurtled towards her. But he overestimated his reach and it got stuck in his forearm, which made him growl in pain.

"Saizou!" Soma called out, worried for his comrade's well-being. He then saw another axe headed for the distracted girl, and knocked it away with his sword. He then charged his energy into the blade, leaped high into the air, and cleaved his current enemy in two. All the while, the sophomore shot pictures of both the battle, and the newcomer on the tombstone.

"**Dokeda, **_**G**__**unmicha-**_" the brown-haired girl continued in a rising voice, as her body seemed to change into a humanoid shape of bluish energy, save for her hair.

The orc quickly removed the axe from his arm, and a small amount of blood gushed out. He growled in pain and aggravation, then took his weapon and lashed out at the enemy that had attacked him. One swing removed its helmeted head from its body, the next severed it right arm, and the last cleaved it in two. Soma deflected another thrown axe, rushed in and impaled his next opponent with his deadly blade. He then kicked it off his sword, and slashed it once more, which was enough to have felled the fiendish enemy before him.

"_**DE, RIBURA!**_" the brown-haired girl concluded dramatically, as pieces of a short pink and white dress began to materialize on her glowing body. Once completed it left much of her arms and legs bare, along with a small vertical strip in the middle of her slim torso, though mercifully laced shut. A huge white bow wrapped around her waist, and frilly light pink gloves appeared on her delicate hands, stopping just short of her elbows. Long white stockings appeared on her slender legs, with hot pink shoes on her feet. A light pink bonnet appeared on her head, which had yellow bows on each side. Finally, her facial features became visible again, and she posed dramatically, her chainsaw in hand.

"Whoa!" Morioka declared as he took several shots of her. "Nice intro!"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet!" the transformed girl shot back with a proud smirk, which revealed her single fang. She then leaped off the tombstone, right towards the armored enemies before her. With her chainsaw extended, she cut right through the front ranks, and decimated four enemies in a single shot. Though when she struck one of the Old Axe Armor's shields, her momentum came to a sudden stop, and she collapsed on the ground.

"Haruna-san!" Soma called out, and ran to her aid.

"Stupid kid!" Saizou growled as he headed in the same direction.

Yet before they reached her, another black aura manifested before them, and from it emerged six more Slaughterers, all tensed in anticipation as they eyed the pair.

"Hey!" the unrefined orc began with an annoyed growl. "Out of my way or I'll make bacon out of you!"

The newly arrived enemies squealed in rage, and their skin darkened to an ominous shade of red.

"Uh oh," the white-haired youth remarked with a worried expression, "I don't think you should've said that."

Without warning, the six piglike creatures surrounded the orc and mercilessly assaulted him with their fists. The unruly student was flustered as he found himself pummeled on all sides.

"_**SAIZOU!**_" Soma cried out, then charged in and slashed at the nearest enemy with his blade, which left a huge gash in its back. But then the beast countered with a wild backhanded blow, which knocked the enigmatic student into a nearby grave marker. The injured monster then turned and approached him, seemingly unfazed by the grievous injury Soma had inflicted. The white-haired youth quickly shook off the cobwebs, and began to rise to his feet. "_Man,_" he thought to himself, "_that was a lot stronger than the last one I took. I__s this some sort of berserk mode?_" He then saw the beast charging at him, and quickly rolled out of the way. A split second later, the tombstone behind him was reduced to rubble by the enraged Slaughterer's oncoming blow.

Some quickly got up, and slashed across the beast's leg, which dropped it to its hands and knees. He then raised his deadly blade overhead, and brought right down on its thick neck. The Slaughterer burst into flame and quickly perished. He looked back towards Saizou, who was still having trouble with his numerous enemies. The Slaughterers were also visibly injured, but still in control. The white-haired youth quickly ran to his aid, and slashed at the closest monster. He slashed once more with his deadly blade, which left a second gash. He then instinctively ducked, as the Slaughterer wheeled around with a backhanded blow. He then unleashed a rising slash, which went up the beast's leg and across its muscular torso. The monster also burst into flames, and perished just like its brethren.

He then saw movement out of her corner of his eye, and quickly ducked as straight punch narrowly missed his head. But before he could've counterattacked, he saw a hand axe driven into its' oversized head, which made it squeal in pain and staggered it greatly. He looked to his right, and saw a badly beaten Saizou had come to his aid. The orc then drilled his claw right into the beast's chest, and a massive amount of blood erupted from the ghastly injury. The beast then squealed in mortal agony and then perished.

As the fight raged on, two Slaughterers flanked the injured student, and reared back simultaneously with their fists. "Saizou, get down!" Soma called out to his classmate. The wounded orc fell to his knees, and the monsters' oncoming blows passed overhead and struck one another. The two evil beats were dazed, and their skin lightened in color. The enigmatic student quickly took to the offensive, and unleashed a huge fireball towards the enemy on his right. As it squealed from being burned, he rushed forth and slashed its cohort with his energy sword. Within moments, both monsters burst into flames and perished.

At that moment, the last of the Slaughterers began to back away, as it saw the odds weren't in its favor. Its hesitation allowed the badly beaten Saizou to have risen to his feet again. His body was heavily bruised and he had a couple of nasty cuts, yet he still stood regardless. Suddenly, the sound of a whirring blade came from behind. And before it could've turned around, the business end of a chainsaw cut through its thick neck, and its unexpectedly separated head toppled off its base, landing on the nearby ground. The rest of it quickly burned to ashes.

After the last monster perished, Soma and Saizou looked on and saw the same girl from before, her chainsaw slung over her shoulders. "Yes!" she declared proudly, her right index finger and thumb extended, "another glorious victory for the genius Masou Shoujo Haruna-chan!"

Both students gave her confused looks, unsure about how to have defined the boastful girl. Suddenly, one of the cyan-armored enemies came up from her rear, and waved its axe menacingly. "Behind you!" the white-haired youth called out, as he rushed past her and blocked the knight's charging attack with his sword. He tried to kick it away, but it didn't move as far as he'd hoped.

"Hoboy!" Morioka called out as he continued to snap pictures, "shouldn't have counted your chickens before they were hatched, genius Masou Shoujo Haruna-chan!"

"Hey!" the slender girl snapped at him. "Don't you mock me! I'm a professional! They won't get the drop on me twice!"

"You hope," the clearly unconvinced orc muttered, and moved in to have assisted his classmate.

Soma evaded his opponent's overhead attack, and slashed across its side, which left a notable gash in its armor. He quickly ducked, as the knight countered with a reverse slash which would've decapitated him otherwise. He then came up with a rising slash, which staggered his armored foe. He then raised his sword aloft, planning to have split his opponent's helmeted head. However, his slash was expertly blocked by his opponent's axe. Soma then took a hard kick in the gut, which staggered him badly. As he recovered, he saw the Old Axe Armor waving his weapon menacingly, which meant it'd planned to charge him. As his opponent rushed in, he dodged to the right and slashed at its unprotected side. He then channeled his energy into his blade, which crackled with crimson energy. He then impaled his opponent right through its damaged side, and it crumpled into a mass of broken armor pieces.

He looked to the others, and saw most of the lesser knights had been felled, most likely by Haruna while he and Saizou dealt with the Slaughterers. Only one remained, along with three Old Axe Armors and the Double Axe Armor, which had yet to have joined the fray. He headed towards his classmate, who smashed against his opponent's shield with his recently acquired axe. The knight counterattacked, but the orc leaned back and managed to have dodged it. The brutish student tried to smash the monster's helmet in, but his adversary blocked it with his shield. Saizou then kicked at his opponent, which staggered him back noticeably. He then charged his enemy with a vicious slash, which finally managed to have knocked away his opponent's shield. He then smashed his axe into his opponent's helmeted face, which staggered it yet again. However, it quickly recovered and waved its weapon menacingly. Saizou barely brought its weapon up in time to have stopped its charge attack. He then pushed back against his opponent's axe, which forced him away. He aimed at his opponent's head, but his blade was blocked yet again. "Grr, stubborn bastard," he growled irritably as he hobbled back, as his numerous injuries flared up, "he just won't die!"

"I think he's already dead!" Soma called out to his comrade. "That's why he doesn't feel pain!"

"Grr, this is so aggravating! I've _never_ fought anyone who's given me _this_ much trouble!"

The white-haired youth decided against mentioning the fight against Moka. And when he saw she'd all but defeated him with a single blow, it gave him a better of idea of the extent of her strength, which frightened him even more. He quickly brushed it aside, and focused on his comrade. "Need help?"

"Be my guest, this guy's getting on my nerves!"

The Old Axe Armor hurled its weapon at them, but Soma quickly deflected it, rushed in and slashed across its torso, which left a sizable gash in its armor. It produced another axe and tried to counterattack, but the orc rushed in and grabbed its wrist. The enigmatic student quickly seized the opportunity and drove his sword right through his enemy's armored shoulder. Though he felt it exit out the back, it wasn't enough to have severed its arm. Saizou then got behind and grabbed the back of its armor. He raised the knight overhead and then hurled it into the air with a pained growl. Soma bent his knees, and waited for the monster to have begun plummeting. Once it did, he quickly got under it, leaped into the air and thrust his sword into its back, which impaled the armored for. He then thrust his blade downwards, and the veteran soldier smashed hard into the ground, and broke into pieces. As it did, a blue orb emerged from the wreckage and shot into Soma's body, as he landed on the ground.

"Whoa, not bad!" Haruna's voice called out from another part of the battlefield. "You gotta show me how you do that!"

"Uh, yeah," the white-haired youth replied tentatively, as he rubbed the back of his head, "we'll... see."

He watched as the Masou Shoujo engaged another Old Axe Armor, and performed a vicious slash with her chainsaw, which cut her opponent's shield in half. She then impaled the unprotected knight, who surprisingly made no motion that it was in any pain, which indicated that it wasn't a Megalo, but some sort of undead warrior. She then brought up deadly weapon up, which all but cleaved its armored torso in half. She then brought it straight down, which completely split the monster in two and effectively finished it off.

"You're kidding me!" Saizou exclaimed in disbelief, thunderstruck by what he'd just seen. "She took that guy out _that _easily?"

"No kidding," Soma remarked with an equally shocked look, "that chainsaw's definitely not meant for just cutting trees." He then surveyed the battlefield, and saw only three enemies remained. A single Axe Armor, who surprisingly made no hostile moves. An Old Axe Armor, whom Haruna immediately targeted. Though as she did, he saw the Double Axe Armor had finally begun to move, and advanced on the strangely-clad girl. "Uh oh!" he spoke urgently. "We need to stop that guy!"

"What about that one," Saizou asked, as he pointed to the lone Axe Armor.

"Leave him for now! He's not attacking us, but _that guy,_" he went on as he pointed to the dual-wielding foe, "is after Haruna!"

"Alright," the orc replied uncertainly, clearly tiring from the grueling battle.

Soma raced towards Haruna, as the Double Axe Armor hurled one of its weapons towards her blind side. He channeled the power of his own Axe Armor soul, and hurled a huge axe of his own. It collided with the hurled weapon, and both were knocked to the ground. He continued to charge, as the undaunted fiend hurled his second axe towards the Masou Shoujo. He slashed upwards with his blade, and managed to have deflected the oncoming weapon before it reached its target. He then slid to a stop, and charged towards the fiend in the bluish gray armor. Wielding his blade with both hands, he leaped in with a vicious overhead slash. However, the Double Axe Armor expertly brought his weapons up and blocked the oncoming attack.

The white-haired youth growled in exertion, as he tried to force back his enemy's blades, though not as successfully as he'd hoped. "Man, this guy's strong," he uttered through clenched teeth. As he continued to struggle, the orc moved in and nailed the evil knight from the side with a devastating shoulder tackle, which staggered it noticeably. Soma quickly moved in and unleashed a diagonal slash, which left a notable gash in its armor, but no other visible injuries. "Geez," he commented, as he realized the bat wasn't bluffing when he called it an ultra rare monster. He quickly brought his blade up in a defensive position, just in time to have stopped an attack that would've nailed him in the forehead otherwise. He saw his enemy rearing back with his second weapon and instantly ducked, as a decapitating blow passed overhead. He then countered with a rising slash, which left another gash in its armor. The knight then kicked him in the gut, which staggered him badly and all but knocked him off his feet. It the growled as it raised its blades overhead, which glowed menacingly. Soma stumbled to the side as it slammed it axes on the ground, and unleashed a huge vertical cutting wave and cleaved a path through the barren earth.

Saizou then moved in and nailed it in the back with both of his huge fists. The knight then countered with a wild backhanded slash. The orc tried to block it with his own blade, but it was knocked out of his grasp by the force of his enemy's blow. "Shoot!" the brutish student exclaimed, as he realized his predicament. The knight then performed an overhead slash with its opposite blade, but the orc managed to grab its wrist. Undaunted, the Double Axe Armor attacked with his other weapon, and the unruly youth barely managed to grab its respective wrist in time. The hybrid monster growled in fear, as he felt himself being overpowered.

"Saizou!" the white-haired youth called out, and rushed to his classmate's aid. He reared back with his crimson blade, and thrust it forth towards the knight's exposed side. He saw it penetrated a good twenty centimeters, but didn't fully impale the fiend. He channeled more of his dark power into the blade, which extended and crackled with crimson energy. He pushed it deeper into the monster's side, and groaned as he felt his own power beginning to overtake him. "No," he growled to himself, as his vision began to become blurry, "not now!"

"_**DUCK!**_" the orc's voice shouted.

Soma promptly did as told, and winced as the knight's axe cut right through his ivory locks. The startled youth instinctively held the top of head, and seethed as he felt much of his mane had been cleaved, almost down to the scalp. "Hey!" he snapped as he instantly straightened. "That was my hair, you bastard!"

"Forget about your hair!" Saizou shot back. "That guy almost brained you!"

"Oh, this is personal now!" the enigmatic student growled, livid at the slight against his vanity, "Double Axe Armor or not, you're going down!"

"I've got you now, evildoer!" a girl's voice called out from above.

Both students looked up, and saw the oddly-dressed girl high in the air.

"What is she doing," the orc asked with a perplexed look.

"Hey!" Soma protested, as the girl somersaulted towards the knight below. "This one's mine!"

"No time to be picky, get back!" the brutish student countered as he pulled his classmate to the side.

"_**MYSTLETAINN KICK!**_" Haruna shouted as she brought her chainsaw right down onto the Double Axe Armor's helmet. After a few seconds, she pushed it downwards until her enemy was cleaved in half, and promptly fell apart and clattered on the ground.

"That was not a kick," Saizou commented with a deflated look, his thick shoulders slumped in chagrin.

"Aw, come on!" Soma protested indignantly. "I wanted to eat his soul!" He gulped as he realized what he'd just spoken. "Y-you didn't hear me say that!" he added defensively. "I was just... um... using a figure of speech! Yeah, that's it! People say it all the time!"

"_Sure_ they do," the brown-haired girl spoke with an amused smirk. "Well, ungratefulness aside, you can count on the genius Masou Shoujo to always get the job done!" she added proudly, as she pointed to herself with her left thumb and slung her chainsaw over her shoulder.

At that moment, Morioka came over and took some more pictures. "Whoa, nice work there, Haruna-chan!" he remarked with a toothy smile.

"Yes, yes, all in a day's work!" the transfer student replied, as she posed dramatically. "Make sure you get a shot of my good side!" she added as more pictures were taken of her.

Soma groaned wearily, and slapped his hand over his face. "Brother," he spoke to himself, and then looked to his beleaguered classmate. He then looked back, and saw the last of the enemies behind them. "Uh oh, there's still one more!" he called out in alarm.

The orc looked back, and saw the last Axe Armor four meters from them. "Oh man," he groaned to himself, "does this night ever end?"

"Don't worry!" Haruna piped up. "I'll deal with this pipsqueak, and then we can call it a night!"

"She's calling someone else a pipsqueak," Saizou muttered in disbelief, as a sweatdrop ran down the side of his primal head.

"Alright, rustbucket!" the Masou Shoujo called out boastfully as she ran towards the lone knight. "Time to send you to the scrap heap!" She leaped into the air, and then somersaulted towards her opponent. "_**MYSTLETAINN KICK!**_" Though as she brought her weapon down, the knight materialized an enormous axe, the shaft as long as its body and the blade almost as large. It brought its weapon up to parry Haruna's chainsaw, and sparks flew from the clashing of blades.

"No way!" the orc proclaimed in disbelief.

"What the hecht," the white-haired youth asked with a bewildered look.

"Surprised," the bat asked as it flew back into view, "this isn't just an Axe Armor, it's a Great Axe Armor, who firmly believes that size _does_ matter, dechu!"

"You could've told us that earlier!" Soma shot back.

"What, and spoil the surprise? You have no taste for drama, you know that? Anyway, I'm outta here, dechu!" he concluded as it flew off into the dark night.

The enigmatic student growled in aggravation, clearly unamused by the last minute surprise his enemies had in store. But before he could've elaborated, he sensed another dark aura from behind him. He quickly spun around, and watched as a black youki manifested before them. From it emerged a large demon with feathered wings. Its thick forearms were covered in light brown fur, and had deadly claws at the end. It also had an octopus-like head, with beady eyes that radiated with chaos.

"Whoa!" the bat proclaimed as it returned to the battle. "It's the infamous Malachi! Also known as Cthulu in some regions of the world. Legends say just looking at it will drive a person insane. Though considering how ugly he is, it's no surprise, dechu!"

"Yeah I bet!" the cameraman added as he took pictures of the beast. "No way he'll get any chicks looking like that!"

"I don't think he cares about woman," Soma replied with a deflated look, as he tried not to groan at the upperclassman's somewhat skewed priorities. "Let's go, Saizou! This will be the last one!"

"I hope so," the orc replied wearily, "this has been one crazy night."

"You're telling me."

But before either could've advanced on the ghastly fiend, a large golden pentagram appeared before it. In the center of the evil design was a skull face, which clearly denoted malevolent intent. From the unholy sigil came a huge sphere of dark energy, which slowly hurtled towards the pair. They managed to sidestep the attack, and closed in on the truly demonic being in their midst. The Malachi screamed and reared back for a claw strike, aimed right at Soma. The white-haired youth evaded the attack, then moved in and slashed at its side, which drew a sickly green ooze instead of blood. "Ew!" he remarked in disgust. "I hope that gunk isn't toxic!"

Saizou moved in from the other side, and nailed it where its kidneys should've been with a flurry of punches. The beast then counterattacked with a claw swipe, which raked across the orc's barrel chest, and made him growl in pain. Soma retaliated with a slash down its back, which drew more sickly blood and made it scream in agony. He slashed it twice more across the back, leaped into the air and drove his blade straight down into its' ghastly head. The Malachi screamed in mortal agony, burst in flame and turned into a shadow. As it vanished from the world, a red orb emerged from its dissipating body and shot right into the white-haired youth's chest. "Whoa, another one!" he remarked, and winced as he felt the dark taint its soul embodied. "Better be careful with this one."

The looked behind them, and watched as Haruna expertly dodged her opponent's powerful yet slow-moving attack. While it was still extended, she moved in with her chainsaw and severed off its axe arm, which then clattered to the ground. She then cut right through its armored torso, and watched as it finally fell in defeat.

"Whew," Soma began, as his shoulders slumped from exertion, "it's finally over."

"Yeah," his classmate remarked, badly wounded from the grueling battle, "I think I've had enough for the night." With a pained groan, he reverted to his human form, and collapsed to his hands and knees.

"Saizou!" the white-haired youth called out as he rushed to his side.

"Don't worry, once I have a good night's sleep, I'll be fine."

"Are you crazy?!" Soma shot back incredulously. "This isn't a game, you know! If we don't treat those wounds you could-"

"Take it easy, man," Morioka spoke up as he came to their side, "I'll help him back. Just leave it to your senpai." He knelt over, draped Saizou's arm over his shoulders, and helped him to his feet. "Thanks for all the help, you two, this'll make a great story!"

"Hey!" Haruna vehemently protested as she stormed over to them. "I helped out too, you know! Where would you be without the genius Masou Shoujo?!"

"Um, right," the white-haired youth spoke warily, unsure about how to have elaborated. "Whatever you say."

"Anyway," she began expectantly as she narrowed the distance between them, "now that the battle's over, we can have a _nice long chat,_" she concluded with a beaming smile.

"Um, what about," Soma asked with a confused look.

"I need an audience with Mikogami-sama. And since you're on such good terms with him, you're just the man for the job!"

"Wait a minute!" the enigmatic student shot back. "Who said I'm on good terms with him? He's one of the creepiest guys I've ever met in my life!"

"You think he'd let just _any_ Joe Schmoe see him? Come on! You must have _some_ pull with him! Lemme in on the juicy details!" she spoke excitedly as she got within a few centimeters of him and stood on the tips of her toes.

"Umm-" His train of thought was interrupted by a familiar flash of light. "Senpai!" he protested.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" Morioka replied less than apologetically, his trusty camera in hand. "Anyway, I'll get Saizou to the infirmary and leave you two to your own devices."

"Yeah," the wounded student replied with a light wave, "see ya in class tomorrow."

Cruz Soma groaned in disbelief as the president of the Newspaper Club helped the freshman from the cemetery. "Oh brother," he spoke under his breath, "I'm not gonna hear the end of this, am I?"

"Don't worry!" the transfer student responded confidently. "With the genius Masiou Shoujo watching your back, you have nothing to fear!"

The white-haired youth respectfully declined comment, as he knew she would've probably been proven otherwise before long. Almost on cue, the air around them grew distinctly colder. "Oh no," he spoke with a fearful look, as he had an inkling of what, or rather who, was nearby.

"So this is where you've been all night," a soft female voice spoke from nearby. "Didn't think this was your sort of thing, but to each their own, I suppose."

The white-haired youth looked towards the trees, and watched as a somewhat pale girl in a white hoodie stepped into view. "Ah, Mizore-chan," he began, as a nervous laugh escaped him, "what... brings you... here tonight?"

"That's what I should be asking you," the yuki onna replied. "And why with her," she went on, as she glanced at Haruna. "She's too loud and she has a swelled head, definitely not good wife material. You need someone who can serve your every need," she continued as she approached Soma, "someone who can give you as many children as you desire." She stopped right before him, a warm smile on her pale features. "Someone like me."

The enigmatic student laughed nervously, as he found he couldn't have stopped shivering. "Aren't you... a little young... to be thinking about that?"

"There's nothing wrong with getting a head start. And by this time next year I'll become fertile, then we can start our family," she continued with a warm blush on her cheeks, "Haha-ue would be elated."

"H-h-hey!" Soma protested. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Hmm," the yuki onna mused as she looked at the top of his head, "what happened to your hair? That look really doesn't suit you."

"Uh yeah," the enigmatic student replied with a chagrined look, "I nearly got brained by an evil knight."

"That's not good. Well if he ever comes back, I'll take care of him for you, it's the least I can do for you, Soma-kun," she concluded with a warm smile.

"Um, you're too kind," Soma warily replied, unsure about whether he should've felt more safer.

"You again?!" the Masou Shoujo exclaimed, clearly annoyed by the newcomer's presence. "You're the one who froze me earlier! I still need to pay you back for that you-" She got no further as she was instantly encased in a block of ice.

"Haruna-san!" the white-haired youth exclaimed, shocked by what had fallen the transfer student.

"She's so annoying," Mizore replied indifferently, "she desperately needs to cool off."

The Japanese teenager groaned from the horrific pun.

"Now," the yuki onna went on as she smiled lovingly at her classmate, "where were we?"

"Um," Soma began tentatively, his eyes wide in desperation, "You were... about to go back to your room and... study, finals are coming up you know."

"Nice try," Mizore replied blandly, and then her eyes flashed icy blue.

The enigmatic student cringed as she felt a familiar coldness on his legs. He looked down, and saw they'd been trapped in ice. "H-h-hey! Wait a minute!" he protested vehemently.

"Why, no better time than the present."

The stricken youth cringed again, as he felt the ice moving up his body. After a few seconds, everything from the neck down was frozen. He desperately struggled to have freed himself from his icy prison.

"Don't bother," the yuki onna spoke up, which quickly got his attention, "with your hands frozen, you can't use your fire magic. But you don't need to," she went on as she wrapped her arms around Soma's neck, "I'll keep you warm, as only a wife can."

"Urgh, you're moving _way_ too fast!" Soma pleaded, as his captor removed her lollipop from her mouth.

"Soma!" a girl's voice cried out from down the path.

The bound youth looked to his left, and watched as a familiar pink-haired girl ran towards him. "Moka!" he called out. "Oh, thank goodness you're here!"

"How annoying," Mizore commented blandly, and then the approaching girl was also encased in ice, frozen in mid-step no less. Her body fell onto its side, two meters behind Soma.

"**MOKA!**" the trapped student exclaimed, shocked that she'd also been effectively neutralized.

"That takes care of her," the purple-haired girl remarked with a pleased smile. She then turned to her captive. "Now, let's make this a night to remember." She closed her watery blue eyes and puckered her lips, which were aimed right for Soma.

Suddenly, a truly malefic aura was felt in their vicinity. Both looked to the side, and watched as a large cloud of black smoke arose from the ground. "_Oh I assure you,_" a twisted voice spoke from the mist, as a deathly pale man in a green trimmed purple robe emerged from the smoke, a haughty smirk on his face, "_it will be."_

"Who are you?!" the white-haired youth demanded of the newcomer, who looked anything but friendly.

The sinister being said nothing in response, as he continued to exude a foreboding aura.

"You're interrupting our tender moment," Mizore spoke dismissively, "disappear." She attempted to have frozen the newcomer, but a large batch of snowflakes fell down around him, and landed harmlessly on the ground. "What?" She again tried to freeze him, but with the same results. She tried three more times, yet to no avail.

"_Was that it,_" the newcomer asked, clearly amused by her failed attempts to have incapacitated him, "_you'll have to do better than _that_ to put _me_ on ice, girlie._"

"Why you!" the yuki onna snapped, a hint of anger in her usually calm voice. Her hands turned into icy claws, and her hair became crystalline in color. She brought her claws above and concentrated her youki, as a sphere of pure ice began to form. The icy globe continued to grow, until it was over two meters in diameter. She then hurled the sphere at him with an exerted grunt, but then watched as shattered upon impact with the dastardly fiend in their midst.

"Mizore," the captured youth spoke gravely. He guessed she'd used all of her power in her last attack, only for it to have been proven useless against their nemesis.

"You bastard," the winded girl spoke in between heavy breaths.

"_I could be a real bastard and just kill you all right now,_" the robed man retorted, his smirk replaced by a contemptuous scowl. "_With the sorry state your lot's in it would be too easy. Be thankful that's not the reason I'm here._"

The yuki onna gasped in shock, a rare gesture on her part. "Oh no," she spoke in a soft yet aghast voice, "he's right. Because of me we could've all been killed. Soma," she concluded, her head bowed in sadness.

The tension was broken by the sound of breaking ice. The white-haired youth looked towards the path, and saw his close friend had extricated herself from her icy prison, as small pieces of ice fell from her body. "Moka!" he called out in elation. "You're alright!"

The pink-haired girl absently blew a stray piece of ice out of her hair. "Finally!" she began, a hint of impatience in her voice. She then saw her stricken friend, and immediately ran to his side. "Hold on, Soma, I'll get you out!" She reared back with her right fist, an intense look on her pretty face.

"Oh no," the enigmatic student spoke warily, as he remembered the incident with the tree, "she's not gonna-"

The vampire thrust forth with her fist with a fierce battle cry, which instantly shattered the icy prison that bound Soma. When she saw she'd freed him, her determination was replaced by elation. "Yes, I did it! I did it!" she exclaimed happily as she thrust his fist into air and jumped for joy. "I knew I could if I just put my mind to it!"

"Yeah," the Japanese teenager replied with a somewhat chagrined smile, still a bit numb from being encased in ice, "you certainly did."

Moka's elation quickly passed, and was replaced with a stern look. "Alright, now that you're free," she began as she looked intensely about the area, "where's that snow girl?"

"_Forget the snow girl!_" her counterpart spoke irritably as the Rosario began to glow. "_Do you truly not __notice that malevolent aura, it's only about three meters from you! Could you_possibly _be any more __naïve?_"

"Hey!" the pink-haired girl shot back. "Don't mock me, Ura-chan! We can't let Mizore steal our Soma away, he's too precious, and his blood his too tasty!"

The enigmatic student winced in humiliation. "And you're saying this in front of an evil mage type person," he spoke with an embarrassed look, "who probably would've killed us all by now if he wasn't a nicer guy." He looked to their enemy, who seemed very perturbed at the moment. With a nervous laugh, Soma channeled his Flame Demon soul, and aimed it at the still frozen Haruna. The huge fireball collided with the icy prison, which slowly melted from the intense heat.

The oddly-dressed girl shivered as she was finally released. "About time!" she declared indignantly. "Alright, where's that snowy-" She then noticed the robed man before him, and gasped as she felt his menacing aura. "Whoa," she uttered warily, "where'd this guy come from?"

"_How amusing,_" the hostile man remarked with a wry smirk, "_and here I thought you weren't taking me seriously. I think it's time we remedied that, don't you?_"

"_What's with this guy,_" Soma asked himself mentally, "_is he some sort of schitzo or something?_"

"_Open Hell's Gate!_" the sinister being called out as he raised his thin arms aloft. "_Come forth, my servants!_" A huge black aura appeared behind him, and from it emerged several dozen skeletal knights, armed with either longswords or spiked maces. The sturdier ones wore pointed helmets atop their skulls. Also among them were five demonic beings, with blue torsos and brown furred double-jointed legs, which ended in hooves rather than feet. Two small horns emerged from atop their heads, and huge leathery wings rested on their backs. He even saw a few skeletons which were an odd blue hue in color, for reasons he couldn't have discerned.

"Hoboy, he's called out the heavy hitters here!" the bat proclaimed as it flew back to the battlefield. "Here we have the infamous Undead Lords," he continued as he hovered over the mace-wielding skeletal knights, "taking lives and taking names since the late fifteenth century, and would love to add yours to their collection." It then flew over the winged monsters in their midst. "And here we have Lesser Demons, take these guys out quick or there'll be a lot more to spread around, dechu." It then flew away.

"_Now,_" the robed man began with a dark smirk, as he folded his sickly thin arms, "_let's get this party started. Obliterate them!_" he commanded as he pointed with his clawed finger towards the group, and then disappeared in a flash.

"You wish!" Haruna shot back defiantly. "Say goodbye to these boneheads!" She immediately rushed towards the undead throng and slashed at the nearest one with her chainsaw.

"Moka, get behind me!" Soma shouted as he stood between her and the large group of monsters before them.

"Right!" the pink-haired girl spoke timidly, as she nervously looked at the monsters before them. "Oh, why did it have to be skeletons," she asked with a pout, "they're the cutest things."

"You think skeletons are cute," the white-haired youth asked in disbelief, as a sweatdrop ran down the back of his head. "Forget it, just stay there, I won't let any of them near you!"

"Thank you, Soma," his close friend replied with a grateful smile, "I know I can count on you."

The Japanese teenager smiled in response, then turned back to his enemies. He unleashed a huge fireball at the closest one, which burst into a pile of flaming bones. No sooner than it did that four more advanced on his position. "Man, that's not gonna work," he said worriedly to himself, and parried the closest one's blade with his own. He kicked it away, then slashed down his opponent's bony torso, which essentially rent it asunder. He did the same to the next three enemies, who soon met the same fate. He quickly realized his current opponents weren't as sturdy as the Axe Armors, but they were a lot more numerous, which made his plight increasingly more dire.

"Stop right there!" Haruna called out, as she rushed towards one of the Lesser Demons, who'd taken to the air. But before she could've reached it, a rainbow-colored pillar of light appeared around it, and another demon materializes on the ground. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" she snapped irritably, and then cleaved the newcomer in two with her chainsaw. Though no sooner than she did that the other demons summoned their own reinforcements, which made her scream incredulously. "Stop that!" she protested, incensed at their tactics.

Soma felled another three knights, but then one of the Undead Lords closed in on him. He sent a huge fireball towards it, and the evil monster became consumed with flame, and screamed in agony. However, it managed to survive the attack and continued forward. The white-haired youth dodged out of the way of its mace, but then winced as he felt a sword slashing down his back. He whirled around with his Unholy Crucifix, which reduced the enemy behind him to a pile of broken bones. He then blocked his previous opponent's mace, and then jabbed the pommel of his sword into its armored chest, which staggered it somewhat. He then nailed the knight with a vicious slash, and it finally fell in defeat.

However, several more moved in after that. Even worse, they began to surround the beleaguered youth. "This isn't good," he spoke worriedly to himself, "at this rate I'm gonna be overwhelmed." He quickly parried another knight's blade, and rent it asunder with his counterattack. "If I don't get some help soon-" It was then that he felt the Old Axe Armor's soul resonate within him. "Of course!" He unleashed its power, and watched as the defeated knight appeared by his side. He continued to attack, and noticed his new comrade did the same. "Alright, this is just what I needed!" he exclaimed confidently, elated that he had back up. While he fought against another Undead Lord, his servant cut down the lesser knights, many with but a single blow. The veteran soldier then charged forth and nailed another Undead Lord right in the face, which staggered it noticeably.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar cry, which made him instinctively turn around. Once he did he saw the robed man had reappeared, right before his precious friend. "Moka!" he called out, horrified that his enemy had somehow gotten behind him. He then watched as the fiend reached out towards her, who gasped fearfully as his clawed hand neared her. The next thing he saw was a small sphere of dark energy, which appeared around her Rosario. "**MOKA!**"

"_**ELIBERAŢI GARNITURA!**_" the evil one shouted, and the young vampire screamed in pain, as crackles of dark energy shot around her. A pillar of pink youki erupted around her, and a swarm of bats flew down from the velvet moon and infused her body with demonic energy, as her long tresses shot into the air.

"_**MOKA!**_" the thunderstruck youth screamed in horror, as his rage began to swell within him. Before it could've consumed him, he channeled it into his sword, and released it in one large burst. The blast decimated most of the enemies in his path, which cleared the way forward. He quickly ran past the evil underling, and watched as her hair grew lighter in color. Her screams became dual in nature, and he could've seen her fangs lengthening as she continued to scream. He knew she was transforming into her more vampiric self, but the process was more painful from before, since the seal hadn't been released in the regular fashion. Finally, only a single voice was heard, and a pillar of pink light dissipated, which indicated the transformation was complete.

The unsealed vampire slumped over slightly, which caused her silver bangs to have fallen into her eyes. The enigmatic student instinctively reached out and held her shoulders, greatly concerned for her well-being. Moreover, her breathing seemed heavier than usual, which didn't seem too surprising to the Japanese teenager since he knew the transformation had essentially been forced. After a couple of moments, the daiyoukai raised her pale visage towards him. "Soma," she asked with a somewhat confused look.

"Moka," the white-haired youth spoke worriedly, "the seal."

The woman instantly looked down, and gasped as she saw her cross, still upon her sizable chest. She instinctively clutched it with her elongated fingers, and her crimson irises went wide as she saw a few residual crackles of dark energy around her keepsake.

"_Aw, were you having a pleasant nap,_" the robed man asked from close by, a wry smirk on his deathly pale face. "_So sorry to wake you, but I've heard so much about your power, and I had to witness it personally. And now that you've joined us,_" he continued with a sinister grin, "_the fun truly begins._"

Inner Moka hissed vengefully as she glared at the arrogant being behind Soma. "You!" she began in a growling voice. "What have you done to my seal?!"

"_Oh don't get your panties in a bunch, girlie,_" the nefarious being retorted haughtily, "_I've merely switched it off for the time being, it'll just get in the way._"

"Switched if off?!" the silver-haired woman asked through clenched teeth. "You _dare_ dismiss my precious seal so **casually?!**" she declared, her eyes glowing with crimson anger.

"_Oh, and what do you think you can do about it,_" the robed man asked mockingly, an undisguised challenge in his distorted voice.

Inner Moka opened her fanged mouth wide, as a vindictive hiss escaped her. "I'm going to tear you limb from limb," she began in a growling, hateful voice, "and take _every last drop __**OF YOUR BLOOD!**_" she proclaimed, as a blazing ebony and crimson aura surrounded her raging form.

"_**WHOA!**_" Soma declared, as he nearly felt himself blown off his feet by the gargantuan release of demonic energy. "_Oh man,_" he thought worriedly to himself, "_what kind of aura is_this?_ Man, I've _never _seen her this angry before! Moka, what does that seal mean to you?_"

Haruna cut down another Lesser Demon, when she felt an immense demonic aura nearby. She looked back and witnessed the unholy phenomenon, her violet eyes wide in awe. "_Whoa!_" she thought to herself. "_What an incredible aura! Does that mean _she's _the Dark Lord? Well, it's either her or that clown Arikado. I should haul them both in, once I find Alucard-dono of course. Oh, this is gonna great! I'll prove to Dai-sensei and Lilia-dono that I _**AM**_ a genius!_"

The robed man simply stared at the enraged daiyoukai, an unimpressed scowl on his face. "_Is that so,_" he began casually, "_well, since you seem so determined, I suppose I could grant you a suitable adversary._" He raised his arms aloft, and a large sphere of dark energy appeared before the vampire. It soon coalesced into the form of a disembodied head, covered with sickly blue skin, glowing red eyes and unkempt orange hair. It rose into the air and spun around, laughing at the silver-haired woman.

"You dare mock me further?!" Inner Moka demanded, more livid that she'd ever been since she arrived at the academy. "Stop these child tricks and _**FACE ME!**_"

Soma cringed where he stood, greatly intimidated by the rage within his close friend. As he glanced towards her, he noticed a large shape headed straight for the distracted daiyoukai. "_**ABOVE YOU!**_"

The super vampire looked up and quickly jumped back. A split second later, a huge lance pierced the ground where she'd previously stood. The lance was held by a towering knight, easily six meters tall and clad in ancient-looking armor. The most distinguishable trait about the knight was its missing head, but then she realized it wasn't missing at all.

"_**WAH!**_" the bat screamed frightfully as it returned to the battlefield. "It's the legendary headless knight Dullahan! Keep his head away from his body or you're bound to be cursed, dechu!" It then quickly flew away, desperate to have escaped the increasingly tense scene.

"_Fight my servant, Akashiya Moka!_" the robed man spoke challengingly. "_And if you're still alive by the time I return, I might deem you worthy to face _**me.**"

"Get back here, you coward!" Soma shouted at him, as he felt his rage building within him.

"_As for you, Cruz Soma,_" the sinister being continued, "_I'll leave a pair of suitable opponents._"

Before the white-haired youth could've reacted, two large pillars of flame erupted near him. To his left he saw a creature covered in blue fur, with a long red mane running down its back. It had double-jointed legs, deadly claws, and a wolflike appearance. To his right was a huge muscular beast with sickly brown skin, hooves instead of feet, a bull-shaped head and a huge battleaxe in its hands.

"Whoa, he's sent out a real one-two punch with this one!" the bat commented as it returned yet again. "Here he have a Werewolf," he continued as it hovered near the smaller creature, "a daiyoukai in its own right, capable of fighting vampires on even terms!"

"_That,_ is a matter of opinion," Inner Moka interjected through clenched teeth.

The bat laughed nervously, and then went to the larger beast. "And here we have a Minotaur, half man and half bull. He has the muscle, while his cohort has the moves. Let's get ready to rumble, dechu!" it concluded as it flew off into the night.

"He's enjoying this way too much," Soma remarked with a weary groan.

"_Try to stay alive,_" the robed man remarked, "_it would be most... unfortunate, if you perished so expediently._" He then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, as his dark aura disappeared from sight.

* * *

While the battle continued to rage within the forest graveyard, a somewhat less chaotic but no less tragic scene began to unfold within the academy library. A cloud of black mist erupted near the entrance, and from it emerged a cadaverous-looking man, clad in a long purple robe with a crimson cloak. He quickly surveyed the area, looking for anything that resembled a trap. He stretched his right hand forth, and a small sphere of light appeared before him, which faintly illuminated the area. Once he did, he saw several bodies on the floor, all clad in black suits. A quick scry revealed all of them were dead. A low growl escaped him, as he realized someone had arrived ahead of him.

After a few moments, he found his way to the librarian's office. He scanned the main desk, and sensed nothing that resembled what he required for his mission. He looked about the area, and saw the rear wall looked very suspicious. He waved his hand to the side, and it actually slid open, and revealed another room beyond.

He entered the new room, which was lined on every wall with bookshelves, along with a few strange metal cabinets that were clearly beyond his time. In one of the corners was an elegant round table, with a single black book upon it. He inspected the tomes, which looked more ancient than the ones he saw in the main library. Though a quick perusal revealed them as little more than ancient academy historical accounts, along with faculty rosters. Though he did find a couple of magical tomes amongst them, none of them matched his objective. He examined the bookcases again, and realized one of the tomes was missing. He hummed to himself, and recalled the black book he'd seen earlier. He quickly scanned it, and found no magical traps upon the tome. He then procured it, and was about to have left the table when he read the title, which was surprisingly written in Romanian. "_'_The Age of Vampire Wars,'" the dark underling thought to himself, "interesting." He was tempted to have read the tome, but knew he had a mission, which clearly took priority. With that, he went to the bookshelf and put it back in place. No sooner than he did that one of the cabinets slid across the floor, which revealed an old staircase that led below.

He made his way downstairs, and found more bodies in his path. He also found lit torches on both sides, which again indicated someone had arrived in advance. That made him suspicious, though he couldn't have detected anything that resembled a trap, as he would've expected.

At the bottom of the stairs was a small room, which looked far more ancient than the rest of the library. A single table rested in the middle, with bookshelves along every wall. He also saw old wooden cabinets, which looked far more familiar to him. The magical aura he sensed was undeniable, and it told him he'd all but reached his goal.

Suddenly, he became aware of the presence of two unknown individuals, both very much alive. He turned to his left, and watched as a strange pair approached him, their features barely illuminated by an old-fashioned oil lantern. The one who held it had short silver hair, with very unusual red eyes. One had a vertically-slitted pupil, while the other was horizontal. His comrade looked less conspicuous at first, but the light reflecting off his glasses gave him a more sinister appearance.

"Ah, you must be Shaft-san," the bespectacled man spoke politely, "we were told you were coming."

"_You're Lord Shuzen's agents,_" the dark priest asked with an intense look.

"Indeed," the silver-haired youkai replied with an intrigued smile. "What an honor to meet such a distinguished individual as yourself, Shaft-san. It makes for a very interesting night, don't you think?"

"_I don't have time for meaningless chatter,_" the robed man retorted irritably, "_where's the scroll?_"

"Right here," the brown-haired man replied, as he held out a rolled parchment.

The sinister underling took the scroll and unrolled it. He inspected the document, which clearly showed signs of age. His eyes narrowed as he saw a small note, stuck to one of the corners. "_What is this?!_" he demanded, unamused by the anomaly.

"Is something wrong," the bespectacled man asked.

Shaft removed the small note, and showed it to the others. "_Explain!_" he demanded.

Both men looked to the object in question, and appeared quite intrigued. He looked to another, then back to the note. "Very interesting," the one with the strange eyes remarked, "but what does this mean, Hokuto-san," he asked of his comrade.

"Interesting indeed," the brown-haired man replied, "perhaps we're not the only ones here who desire the resurrection."

"_What do you mean,_" the dark priest demanded.

"I know who wrote this note," Hokuto began as he looked to the small paper in his hand. "I also know he's not a straightforward man. Hmph, to revive the world's greatest enemy for such an absurd goal. Arikado-sensei would be furious if he found out."

"_Arikado,_" Shaft asked suspiciously, and then his eyes went wide as he realized its significance, "_Alucard is here?!_"

"Oh," the silver-haired youkai asked with an intrigued look, "do you know him?"

"_Yes, I know him. And I know he'd allow such a plot to be enacted on his watch, so this _must _be a trap!_"

"Hmm," the bespectacled man as he looked to the note in his hands, "possibly."

Suddenly, a familiar presence reached the sinister underling's senses, one that rapidly approached their position. "_It's him!_" he declared to the others.

"Arikado-sensei," the youkai with the odd-looking eyes asked with a confused expression.

"No time for that, Kiria," his cohort spoke urgently, "get us out of here!"

"Right!"

Hokuto quickly handed Shaft back the small note, and rejoined his comrade. The silver-haired youkai channeled his demonic energy, and struck the floor with his right index and middle finger. A large round sigil of intricate detail appeared around the pair, which mystic symbols around the outer edge and strange writing around the very center. Both men sank into the floor and disappeared from sight, and the sigil vanished afterwards.

The dark priest scowled deeply as their auras completely disappeared from the library. "Blast," he thought bitterly to himself, "I must've alerted him when I spoke his name. Lord Shuzen isn't going to like this." He then concentrated his own dark power, and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

A few seconds later, a tall thin man in a black suit stormed into the lower levels, a long katana in his right hand. He quickly looked about the area, his shoulder-length black hair waving from side to side. "Blast, he escaped!" he declared, clearly livid by the development. "But you won't get far, Shaft! I will find you, and then I will _**KILL **_you!" He quickly turned around and ran out of the lower chamber.

* * *

"Get back here!" Soma yelled as his nemesis disappeared from the battlefield. Though he had no time to have pursued him as his own enemies moved in. He hurled a large fireball at the werewolf, but the lycan deftly dodged to the side, and it went forth and nailed another skeletal knight in the distance, which exploded into a pile of flaming bones on impact. The werebeast streaked towards him with blinding speed, and nailed him in the face with a crushing blow that knocked him hard to the ground. His cohort then leaped into the air, his battleaxe reared back. The white-haired youth looked up, and quickly rolled to the side. A split second later, the large bladed weapon plunged into his previous location. Though his summoned creature attacked the minotaur, it seemed undeterred by the wounds it suffered. The Old Axe Armor then charged the werewolf, but it again evaded the oncoming attack._"Man, that guy's fast!_" Soma thought to himself. He then cringed inwardly, as he realized his magic had sunk to low levels. "_This isn't good._"

"**OUT OF MY WAY!**" Inner Moka snapped at her towering opponent, and unleashed a devastating rising kick, which released a powerful cutting wave of air. The wave struck into the armored giant head on, and a second later knocked it to the ground. She ignored the still-floating head and headed towards Soma. "Think you're a match for _me, _do you?!" she demanded of the lycan, whom she immediately targeted. "**DISAPPEAR!**" she shouted as she aimed a roundhouse kick right at the monster's head. However, the agile enemy ducked under her attack, and countered with a quick legsweep, which knocked her to the ground. The beast then bound her ankles with its strong legs, and she growled vehemently as she struggled to have freed herself.

"Look out!" the white-haired youth called out from nearby.

The silver-haired woman looked to her right, and watched as the minotaur leaped into the air, its axe reared back and aimed right for her neck. The vampire quickly sat up, and the monster's attack crashed down behind her. Suddenly, an evil knight charged in and drove its axe right into the large monster's side. Soma then hurled a fireball at the werewolf, who screamed in pain as his furred hide caught flame. Its agony enabled the daiyoukai to have freed herself, and she quickly got to her feet.

She looked to her close friend, who quickly came to her side. "You've gotten better, Soma," she remarked with a pleased smile, then looked to the armored figure. "Is he yours," she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Um, you could say that," the enigmatic student remarked as he absently scratched his chin. He then saw movement in the distance, which immediately alarmed him. "Uh oh, that big guy's getting back up!"

Inner Moka looked behind her, and watched as the body of Dullahan sat up, slammed the butt of his lance on the ground, and rose to its feet. "How annoying," she remarked with an irritated scowl, as she dug her knuckles into her left hip. Suddenly, the huge knight leaped into the air, its lance reared back. "Are you serious," the vampire asked with an unimpressed look, as she saw its trajectory was insufficient, "you're not gonna even come close to hitting-" She quickly reconsidered her assessment as the demon knight drove its lance into the ground, which sent a wave of towering blades in her direction. She quickly evaded with a surprised yell, as the blades shot past her.

The daiyoukai growled in rage, incensed at herself for misjudging her enemy's intentions. She then felt a murderous intent behind her. She looked over her shoulder, and saw the minotaur had closed in on the white-haired youth while he was distracted. "Behind you!"

The Japanese teenager quickly turned around, and hadn't a chance to react as the muscular enemy exhaled a strange gray breath upon him. "Mazui!" he exclaimed as his body was instantly petrified.

"_**SOMA!**_" the silver-haired woman cried out, and ran back towards him. She saw the werewolf was about to have blindsided him, and hastened her pace. "Oh no you don't!" she declared as she kicked the lycan in the side, which sent him tumbling across the ground. A split second later, she watched as her close friend freed himself from his stony prison. She sighed in relief, then went back to her own opponent.

In another part of the battlefield, Haruna leaped into the air and cleaved another of the Lesser Demons, whose body caught flame and burned to ashes. She then flew over the enemy throng, brought her chainsaw down low and swung it upwards, which rent over a dozen skeletal knights asunder, save for the Undead Lords. She then flew out of their reach, and frowned as she assessed the situation. "Geez, there's like zillions of them!" she shouted, frustrated that she hadn't made any significant progress.

"_I wouldn't say that many,_" the spirit of Mystletainn replied, "_but unless we eliminate all those summoners, the battle will not end._"

"I know that!" she shot back defensively, then looked back to Soma. "But I could really use some help right about now. I swear, that creepy guy must still be around here somewhere!"

"_It is possible, but it seems the lad has his own problems, we can only hope he perseveres until we can assist him._"

The Masou Shoujo exhaled in frustration, as she disliked what she'd just heard. "I suppose," she replied, as she noted how grueling the battle had become. "Alright, let's cut down some more deadbeats!" she declared as she flew back towards the battle.

Inner Moka closed in on her larger adversary, who had a large gash in his armor from her last attack. She unleashed a spinning reverse kick, which caught him right in the left knee and staggered him badly. She then moved around him and unleashed a roundhouse kick, right behind the same knee. Suddenly, the armored foe glowed with a strange aura. She looked forth, and saw the head also glowed. "Hrm," she asked with a questioning look, confused by the phenomenon. She quickly deemed it irrelevant, then leaped high into the air, somersaulted repeatedly and drove both feet into its back. She grunted in surprise, and somersaulted out of harm's way. She then gracefully landed on her feet, and turned back to her enemy. "What the-" she began with a surprised look, "he didn't even budge that time! Did he just become invincible?"

Dullahan then turned around, his armor surprisingly undamaged, which made her grimace in response. Its head laughed at her as it neared its body. Its reattached cranium glowed ominously, and then a spectral version of itself shot towards the confused vampire. Inner Moka managed to have dodged the attack, but then eight more soon followed. Though she managed to have avoided them, she soon realized her opponent was far more formidable than she'd originally believed.

Soma watched as the bull-like enemy reached into the ground. He quickly moved aside as it hurled several large pieces of rock in his direction. He then moved in and slashed at the powerful fiend, who seemed a lot slower than his counterpart. He glanced over his shoulder, and noted the werewolf was closing in on him as well.

Suddenly, his body felt very weak, and he nearly lost his footing. Moreover, his Unholy Crucifix retracted into its base form, and the Old Axe Armor who'd fought for him disappeared. "Oh no," he spoke worriedly, "don't tell me I've run out of magic! How in the world did _that_ happen?" Without warning, he got nailed upside the head with the butt of the minotaur's battleaxe, which knocked him to the ground. As he shook off the cobwebs, he saw the bull-like monster had leaped into the air, his weapon slung over his shoulder. As it reached its highest point, Soma felt the dark persona within him beginning to stir. "No, not now!" he spoke desperately, as his eyes glowed red.

"I don't think so!" a girl's voice said sharply. The white-haired youth looked up, and saw a flying form streak overhead, and planted both its feet into the monster's barrel chest. The surprised fiend was knocked out of the air, and landed on its back several meters away.

Soma looked over his shoulder, and saw the werewolf had leaped high into the air, clearly after the newcomer. He soon saw the flying figure actually carried another in its grasp, one who wore a familiar floppy hat.

"Gotcha now, desu!" a second girl's voice called out. The smaller figure produced a small hand with a heart-shaped end, and five large washing basins appeared and crashed into the lycan from multiple directions. Unable to have dodged in midair, the werebeast was pummeled and then plummeted back to earth.

The Japanese teenager watched as the pair descended to earth, and winced as he caught sight of a familiar rear end, clad in yellow panties and graced by a black spaded tail. He opened his eyes again, and saw his classmates by his side. "Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan!" he called out. "Man, you couldn't have timed it better!"

"No sweat!" the cyan-haired girl replied with a proud smile, as she placed her right hand on her hip, her left hand behind her head, and struck a provocative pose. "I'd do _anything_ for my Destined One!" she declared with a seductive wink as her large bosom bounced expressively.

Soma gave her a chagrined smile, as he tried to get the image out of his mind.

"Hmph, stupid boob monster!" Yukari muttered in displeasure.

"But how'd you two find me," the white-haired youth asked the younger girl.

"Oh that was easy!" the small witch replied with a sage smile. "That signal flare Moka-san sent up showed us _exactly _where to find you, desu!"

Soma was confused at first, but then remembered the immense aura the vampire radiated earlier, and realized it was what his classmate meant. "Oh, yeah," he spoke with a nervous smile, as he absently scratched his cheek, "signal flare."

"Behind you!" Kurumu exclaimed as she pointed over the Japanese teenager's shoulder.

The enigmatic student spun around, and saw the werewolf rushing towards him. Suddenly, it stopped and howled in pain, which caused it to double over. Once it did, Soma saw a large icicle stuck into its back. He looked past it, and saw a familiar purple-haired girl behind the beast. "Mizore-san!" he called out gratefully.

"I'm sorry I messed up back there," she replied, her hands transformed into icy claws, "but I promise, it won't happen again."

Soma sighed in relief. "I'm just glad you came back, could really use the help right now."

"I guess so," she remarked in an offhand manner as he approached him. She then looked out to a battle in the distance. "Hey, is that Moka out there?"

The white-haired youth turned around, and saw his close friend continuing to fight against her towering foe, though with apparently little success. He watched her kick against his armored body, yet it didn't even flinch from the crushing attack.

"Man, is this really happening," Kurumu asked in disbelief, "is she actually having a hard time?"

"Don't tell me that guy is invincible, desu," Yukari added worriedly.

The yuki onna hummed to herself as she surveyed the battle. "Okay, I see the problem here. Take care of Soma while I'm gone, okay?"

"What are you gonna do," the cyan-haired girl asked worriedly.

"Help her out, of course. But don't try anything with my groom or I'll glaciate you."

"You wish!" Kurumu shot back heatedly, then heard an annoyed growl from behind. She looked back, and saw the minotaur had gotten up, and glowed bright red. It scratched its hoof against the ground, which meant it planned to have charged the succubus. "Yeah, you just go ahead and try!"

"Oh great, him too," the white-haired youth asked with a troubled look.

"Soma-san," the small witch asked of her classmate, "what happened to your sword?"

"I used up all my magic," the enigmatic student admitted ruefully, as he held up his large cross, "even _this _depended on it."

"Hey, that's no problem, I'll lend you some of mine! No charge, desu!"

Cruz Soma smiled in gratitude, but before he could've responded he saw the werewolf had snuck up on his classmate. He immediately pulled her aside as the lycan moved in with a sliding kick. He kicked it in the back of the head while it was still down, and bashed it repeatedly with his currently inert crucifix.

"Thanks again, Soma-san!" the witch replied happily, then placed her wand next to his cross. "Magicky magical magic, desu!" she chanted, as she began to glow with a violet aura. "Magicky magical magic, desu! Magicky magical magic, desu! Magicky magical magic, desu!"

As she continued to chant, the Japanese teenager felt some of her magic flowing into him, which enabled him to have energized his Unholy Crucifix again. The crimson blade emerged from the top, as did the three spikes on the other ends. "Now, let's finish this!" he proclaimed as he faced the werewolf.

Inner Moka darted behind her immense foe, and kicked it behind the knee. Unfortunately, her attack seemed completely ineffectual, as the demon knight didn't even flinch. It reached down to have grabbed her, but she elegantly leaped out of harm's way. It turned back towards her, bent its knees and leaped in with an vicious strike. Moka moved aside as a wave of blades sped past her. She saw its head hovering close to her, an almost taunting look on its wounded face. "This is getting annoying!" she proclaimed with a perturbed scowl, frustrated by her lack of progress.

"It doesn't help when you don't strike his weak spot," an unseen voice spoke from nearby.

Suddenly, a large icicle shot from nowhere and imbedded itself right in Dullahan's left eye, which made it moan in pain. The daiyoukai looked behind her with a growl, and saw Mizore atop the demon's armored body. The yuki onna hopped off its pauldron and landed gracefully on her feet. "What do you think you're doing?!" the vampire demanded. "I didn't ask for any help!"

"Would you have figured it out on your own," the purple-haired girl asked in a soft voice. "Your fighting style is too linear, you should play more video games."

"I don't have time for such trivial nonsense!" the incensed Moka shot back.

"Make the time, it might save your life one day."

The daiyoukai growled indignantly, furious at the yuki onna's soft-spoken audacity.

"And your welcome."

"Hmph," the vampire muttered as she spun around and folded her arms under her sizable chest. After a moment, she sensed the purple-haired girl had departed. "_But she does have a point,_" she finally admitted mentally, "_I _should've_ figured it out myself. Perhaps I am too straightforward in my fighting approach._" She looked up, and saw Dullahan's head was floating back towards it's body. "Oh no you don't!" she snapped, as she ran towards the armored colossus and leaped high into the air. She nailed its head with a reverse roundhouse kick, which stunned it for a moment. She followed up with a rising kick, and saw it began to glow as she backflipped towards the ground, a confident smirk on her pale face.

Soma braced himself as the werewolf charged him at full speed, its fanged maw extended. He blocked the beast with his sword, but the force of the attack drove him back thee meters before he came to a stop. Suddenly, a washing basin came down on the back of the lycan's head, which stunned and distracted the werebeast. Soma slashed across its chest twice, which left two diagonal gashes. He then drove his crimson blade right into the beast's heart. It held its head and howled in agony, as it reverted to a humanoid form, which then collapsed on the ground and disintegrated.

"Heads up!" Kurumu called out from behind them. They watched as she leaped over the charging minotaur, turned around in midair, dove towards the beast at top speed and drove both her knees into the back of its head, which drilled it into the ground made it slide forward. As it began to rise, Soma ran towards it and repeatedly slashed it upside the head with his Unholy Crucifix, which drew blood from every attack. He then plunged his blade into its open maw, and it screamed in agony as it decomposed into a skeleton. As it crumpled into a heap, a glowing yellow orb emerged and shot into Soma's body.

"Whoa!" the white-haired youth spoke in awe, as he felt undeniable power coursing through his veins. "I feel stronger!" he declared as he flexed both biceps. He quickly dropped his arms, and held the back of his head. "Oh man, did I just have a Saizou moment," he asked with a rueful smile.

Both Kurumu and Yukari said nothing in response, as they shook their heads in disbelief.

Everyone then looked towards Moka, who was faring much batter against her much larger foe, who looked in dire peril. His armor was badly damaged, and even his head was severely wounded. They watched as the demon knight lunged towards her with its lance. She jumped upon the weapon, ran up its length, leaped into the air and nailed its head with a reverse roundhouse kick, flipped forward in midair and nailed it with a devastating axe kick that drilled the inhuman cranium into the ground. As she landed towards the ground, Dullahan's body held writhed in pain, and held where its head should've been.

"I'm not done yet!" the daiyoukai boasted, as she ran towards the armored giant and ran up its side. Once she reached the top she launched herself off, somersaulted in midair and aimed a diving kick, aimed right at the prone cranium. "_**MINOHODO WO SHIRE!**_" she shouted, as she drilled her foot right into Dullahan's head, as streaks of dark energy shot from it. Its body shattered into broken pieces of armor, and its head exploded in a huge burst of youki. Everyone watched as the unleashed energy raged around her body, and then seemed to converge upon the jeweled core of her Rosario. She hissed in satisfaction, as a seething ebony aura surrounded her.

"What the hecht was that," Soma asked with a confused look.

"She just defeated a boss," a soft female voice spoke from behind, "it's only natural she'd get a power up."

"_**WAH!**_" he declared, as he turned around and saw the yuki onna right behind him. "Don't do that, Mizore-san!"

"What do you think you're doing, stalker?!" Kurumu demanded of the newcomer. "Are you _trying_ to give my Destined One a heart attack?"

"You wish," Yukari countered, "Soma-san's gonna marry _me_ when I grow up!"

"Dream on," Mizore shot back softly, "he's not into children."

The small witch pouted in response, as she brought up her clenched fists.

"And speaking of children," the yuki onna continued, "what happened to that other one?"

"Other one," Soma asked with a confused look, "you mean Haruna-san?" He then gasped, as he realized her predicament. "Oh man, she's still out-" He looekd towards the massive undead throng, and watched as they seemed to simultaneously disintegrate. Even the Lesser Demons caught flame and burned to ashes. He looked on, and watched as the Masou Shoujo flew past an enemy that suddenly disappeared, and went sprawling to the ground.

Everyone laughed nervously, as they pitied the transfer student's plight. Suddenly, a familiar evil aura manifested nearby, coupled with a black cloud. From it emerged the same robed man from before.

"You!" the white-haired youth declared, as he unsheathed his Unholy Crucifix.

"_Sorry to cut this short,_" the sinister being began with a wry smirk, "_but it looks like I'll have to call it a night._"

"Stop right there!" Soma commanded, rushed forward and slashed towards his enemy. But before his blade made contact, the fiend disappeared out of sight, which made the enigmatic student stumble forward. Once he recovered, he saw the robed man had reappeared three meters from him.

"_But rest assured, Cruz Soma,_" the evildoer spoke with a foreboding scowl, "_we _will _meet again._" He then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, and his aura vanished from the area.

The Japanese teenager slumped over, and groaned in chagrin. "Wonderful," he muttered, less than enthusiastic about their next encounter. He looked to his right, and watched as Inner Moka strutted towards him, a proud smile on her face, and her eyes glowing bright red. He turned towards the vampire as she stopped less than a meter from him.

"Miss me," the daiyoukai asked with a dark seductive smile.

"Uh, yeah," Soma began with a wary smile, "that was... a very convincing victory."

"Thank you. Now," she went on as she leaned in closer, "how should we celebrate?" Her glowing eyes gazed upon his neck, and her smile broadened visibly. "Oh, I think I know."

"You... really don't need to do that," the white-haired youth replied tentatively.

"Oh, I insist," the vampire replied, as her seductive grin turned ravenous. She pressed herself against him and opened her still smiling mouth, as a light hiss escaped her.

"Stop right there, Dark Lord!" a young girl's voice commanded from nearby.

Soma looked to his left with a gasp, and saw the Masou Shoujo had not only recovered, but also stood three meters from them. "Haruna-san?"

"I'll get extra points for capturing you this quickly!" she proclaimed, as she leaped high into the air, and came down with a forward flip.

"No, don't!" the enigmatic student called out. He was about to have pushed Moka away, but then felt her palm firmly against his chest, which stopped him in his tracks.

"_**MYSTLETAINN KICK!**_" Haruna shouted, as she brought her chainsaw straight down on the seemingly oblivious vampire.

Soma watched in horror as the silver-haired woman seemed to have been split in half. He gasped in response, but then realized he'd seen no blood. He looked about, and saw the daiyoukai right behind her attacker.

"That was not a kick," the vampire spoke chidingly. She waited until the brown-haired girl looked over her shoulder, then spun around twice and drove the flat of her foot right into her assailant's jaw. The force of the blow sent her through eight trees until she finally came to a stop, and crumpled onto the ground in a heap. "_That,_" the silver-haired woman spoke pointedly, "was a kick. Learn the difference," she went on as she lowered her foot to the ground, "and learn your place."

A badly dazed Haruna groaned in response, her violet eyes glazed over. "I lost," she uttered, "a genius like me, lost." She then lapsed into unconsciousness on the ground.

Soma looked on timidly, and felt sorry for the fallen girl in the distance. "She really doesn't hold back," he said under his breath.

Suddenly, the previously indomitable vampire groaned in pain, leaned over and held her Rosario.

"Moka!" the white-haired youth called out, and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Moka-san!" Yukari cried out, as she saw dark crackles around the cross she wore.

"Moka, are you alright," a worried Kurumu asked as she also came to her side.

The daiyoukai groaned as she looked up to her close friend. "Soma... the seal... it's-" She said no more as she lapsed into unconsciousness, and reverted to her more human guise.

The enigmatic student moved aside her, and supported her with his right arm. "Moka."

* * *

Cruz Soma waited outside one of the patients' rooms in the hospital annex of the academy. He'd brought his close friend in some time back, and was greatly concerned for her well-being. He'd also checked in on Saizou, who was severely injured after the grueling battle in the graveyard. Soma had also been treated for more minor injuries, though he was more concerned about Moka. The evil man who attacked them had managed to bypass her seal, and he was afraid of what could've happened if it was damaged. He remembered how furious Inner Moka, when she discovered her seal had been compromised.

A couple of moments later, a rather inconspicuous man with light brown hair and half of a goatee exited the room, clad in a traditional doctor's uniform. "Cruz Soma," he asked politely.

"Yes," the Japanese teenager replied as he worriedly turned to him.

"Your friend is resting now, any injuries she might've suffered seem negligible. And considering the intensity of the battle you described, that's nothing short of a miracle."

The enigmatic student nodded in response. "Thank you, Yuji-san," he replied gratefully, relieved that Moka was in reasonably good health.

"As for the other matter, you'll have to speak with the, expert." He looked towards the door, and a familiar figure in a white robe and habit exited the room.

"M-Mikogami-sama," Soma spoke with a wide-eyed look.

"Wait inside, Yuji-san," the headmaster spoke to the resident doctor.

"Of course, Mikogami-sama." The older man made his way back into the room and closed the door.

The robed man then turned his eerily glowing eyes towards the intimidated student. "You did well, Cruz-san," he began with a cryptic smile. "Thanks to you, the threat of the rogue monsters has been quelled, for now. And as promised, consider yourself safe for the semester, academically anyway."

The white-haired youth groaned in response, as he guessed his life was still in danger. Not to mention his sanity from all the suitors who sought his hand, among other things. He quickly shook his head, and thought about his close friend. "But Mikogami-sama, what about Moka? What about, her seal?"

"Hmm," the headmaster began, "to think that the seal could've been compromised," he went on, as he held his chin with his gloved fingers, "this _is_ a most disturbing development. It's a good thing you managed to drive her assailant off, though it would be foolish to assume he's been completely thwarted."

A deep sigh escaped Soma, as he recalled the sinister man's last words. "Yeah, he promised I'd see him again. Didn't say when, though. And-" He paused worriedly, as he clenched his fists together. "He knows who I am. He knew Moka as well."

"Mm, that would indicate he has... plans, for the two of you."

The Japanese teenager gulped nervous at what he'd just said. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"I cannot say at this time, though I'm sure you realize he means both of you ill intent. You must be extra watchful of her, and yourself, since you are clearly being targeted."

"Targeted by whom," Soma asked intently, "what's going on out there?!"

Mikogami said nothing at first, as he solemnly closed his eyes. "That, as of yet, is unclear. All I can say is both of you are in danger, and you must learn to rely on one another, in the days and years to come."

The white-haired youth groaned to himself, as he suspected the headmaster knew a lot more than he'd revealed. Though after everything he'd endured during the day, he desperately wanted to have escaped it all, if even for a moment.

"It is very late," the robed man spoke up, "you'd best retire for the evening. And remain alert, for none can tell what awaits in the coming days."

"I will," Soma replied respectfully, "and thank you." He bowed his head, and made his way down the hall.

Mikogami watched as the troubled youth disappeared from sight, wholly unaware of his true nature, or of whom sought him so earnestly. Naturally he couldn't have revealed as such, since it would've potentially jeopardized his plans for the boy. And, he knew Soma would've found out the whole truth in his own time.

Around that time, he felt a familiar presence behind him. He didn't have to have turned around to have learned who was approaching him. "What are you up to," a stern male voice demanded.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," the headmaster replied.

"Don't play games with me, Shaft was looking for something, not just Soma. _What_ was it," the voice demanded more firmly.

"That I cannot say, not until the damage have been properly assessed. We lost a lot of good men this night," he remarked somberly as he closed his eyes.

"Don't be coy, they were already dead before Shaft broke into the library."

"Oh," the headmaster asked as he turned to his accuser, Arikado Genya, "and what makes you sure?"

"Shaft is a sorcerer, those mean were killed by slashing and stabbing wounds. So _someone_ was helping him tonight. Now _who_ was in charge of overseeing the library's integrity! I want names, and I want them now!"

Mikogami gave him a low chuckle. "You do realize that would be overstepping your authority as a teacher," he offered in response. "Not to mention Kuyou-san would be most wroth at you infringing on _his_ responsibilities."

"That idiot and all his mindless minions are completely useless!" the humanoid form of Alucard shot back, still clearly upset over his encounter with the PSC. "I can do a better job at protecting this school than the whole lot of them put together! I don't understand why you'd entrust this school's security to selfish black-hearted fools who care only about themselves and the power you've foolishly given them!"

"Is that a challenge, Arikado-san," the robed man replied in a cool yet stern voice. "You do realize whose domain this is, don't you?"

"That is irrelevant, I've removed many authority figures who've acted against the good of the world. And I'll have no problem removing one more," he concluded as he glared menacingly at the chairman.

"And you believe _you're_ the only one who cares about the greater good," Mikogami asked, a dark challenge in his voice. "You believe you and you alone know what's best for everyone else?"

Arikado scowled at him, as a low growl escaped him.

The headmaster sighed as he lightly shook his head. "Such a shame, one would think you'd have been the perfect candidate to start up this venture. Alas," he continued, a regretful tone to his mysterious voice, "if even you do not believe in the possibility of coexistence, who shall?"

"What you propose is completely impossible, there can _be_ no coexistence between _good_ and _evil._"

Mikogami somberly closed his eyes, and slowly turned away. "It's that simple to you, is it?"

"That's the way the world is, as long as youkai stay out of mankind's way, there'll be no problem. History has shown what happens to those who don't."

"And what if mankind doesn't stay out of _our_ way," the chairman asked as he glanced over his shoulder towards his accuser, "what then?"

"That is irrelevant, this world belongs to humans, it is God's will. And it's not your place to challenge it."  
A mournful sigh escaped the old exorcist. "I see there's nothing more to discuss," he ruefully admitted. "Though I do hope you at least consider _our_ point of view, it might reveal the flaws in your own." He began to walk down the hall, and disappeared into the darkness. "Good evening," his voice spoke as it dissipated into silence.

Arikado Genya scowled as he turned around, his arms folded across his chest. "You're the one who doesn't understand," he said to no one in particular. "Light and darkness aren't meant to coexist, those who try to bridge the gap, know nothing but misery and ruin." A mournful sigh escaped him, as the image of a blonde noblewoman in an old emerald dress appeared in his mind. "Just like you, Mother."

* * *

Co-author's Note: Yes, I did it again, went overboard with details and extra story. ^^;; Don't worry, the Haruna chapter will finally come to an end in the next segment, A Coup and a Vampire. And after that, it's onto the Demon Castle arc, where everything is changed forever.

Now for the reviewers:

TonyB

Hopefully all should become clear by the time of the Demon Castle Arc. If not, just point out what confuses you, and I'll try to answer it as best I can.

Lord Destroyer

The original will be updated in its own time, I'm looking forward to it as much as you.

Oh, wouldn't that be ironic, Alucard following in his father's footsteps after all. Yes, I love irony, in case you couldn't tell. Whether it happens or not remains to be seen.

Well yes, Alucard has never known the benefit of two-way loyalty, two-way respect, or two-way anything for that matter. It's one for me and all for me. That's how his father lived, at least that's how Alucard perceives it. Whether it's wholly true or not remains to be seen.

As for Ura-chan, she's basing her theory on Eucliwood's surname and her connection to Arikado. That alone makes her wary of our dear necromancer. And yes, won't she be surprised once she learns the whole truth. And glad you approve of her reasoning, she clearly deems him a threat, to their engagement as well as their lives.

As for monsters on campus knowing about Dracula, that may be coming soon. Haven't worked out all the details yet, but we'll see.

Haseo

Yes, it seems I might've spoken too soon with that one. ^^;; Expect the preview to be edited shortly, in order to be consistent with what Anime and Games has planned. Won't say what right now, but barring any drastic changes, she'll live through the story. At least I hope so, depends on how it goes.

As for Death, expect to see a lot more of him in the rewrite of the next arc, and he and Shaft will have a _lot_ to discuss, I assure you. Be prepared for two old men who love to talk. ^^;;

Jouaint

If either of them challenged the Three Great Dark Lords, the outcome would be a lot different. Remember, the xenomorph had high-speed regeneration, which made him all but indestructible. Neither Dracula nor Alucard have such capabilities, so they'd be most likely be overwhelmed. But if Dracula is able to fire off Giga Demonic Megiddo, he'd have won for sure, not even Akasha could survive that. Alucard, he'd be in a lot more trouble, since he's not willing to go as far as his father when it comes to employing his power. Expect to see Alucard and the Dark Lords in the coming preview, Journey of Sorrow, which will be done alongside the rewrite.

Glossary

Eliberaţi garnitura – seal release in Romanian

Mazui – crap/this is bad/not good (Soma says this in Aria of Sorrow every time he's turned to stone)

Minohodo wo shire – know your place


	10. A Coup and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter eight: A Coup and a Vampire

Deep within the grand palace of Villiers, lied a sprawling chamber that radiated a distinct regal air, coupled with the same azure glow that permeated the entire realm. A long deep purple carpet stretched forth across most of the hall, flanked on both sides by Villiers' greatest warriors, all clad in the traditional Masou Shoujo attire. At the end of the hall was a majestic dais, comprised of six even steps. At the top of the dais was a resplendent golden throne, engraved with ancient runes that few could've identified. The runes glowed peacefully, which meant the situation was optimal. Upon the throne was what appeared to be a young girl in a long emerald gown, yet despite her youthful appearance, she had ruled over Villiers for nearly two centuries. Her short blonde hair framed her beautiful face, and a simple golden tiara rested upon her head, as she lovingly held a stuffed bear in her left arm.

At that moment, the huge double doors that led out of the chamber opened, and the form of a young girl in a long frilly white coat became visible. The newcomer reverently made her way inside, her long bluish gray ponytails waving with each step she took. The soldiers saluted her as she passed by them, and she finally stopped near the dais, and fell to one knee in supplication. "O great Lilia-dono," she began respectfully, "how might I serve thee?"

"Ah, Ariel-san," the blonde girl replied with a welcoming smile, "so nice you could arrive so promptly. Tell me," she continued eagerly, "has there been any word from your pupil about her mission?"

The long-time instructor of Matellis chuckled in response as she looked to her liege. "Haruna-chan told me she's found _two_ possible suspects, though her efforts to have arraigned the first was, shall we say, less than successful."

The Queen of Villiers chuckled to herself, as she knew of the young Masou Shoujo's overzealousness when out in the field. "I see," she finally replied, "and who are these, suspects?"

"One is a student named Akashiya Moka, and the other is a somewhat uncouth history teacher named-" She looked up to Lilia, an amused smirk on her sage face. "Arikado Genya."

The deceptively ancient girl all but squealed in delight when she heard the name, but then realized what she'd done and quickly regained her composure.

"I see you've already realized his true identity," Ariel replied with a broad smile, "Lilia-dono."

"Indeed, to think she would've found my dear Dark Knight so quickly, I _am_ impressed."

"Indeed, Haruna-chan doesn't seem to be aware of it as of yet, though I'm sure she'll discover his true self in time. After all, she _is_ a genius."

Both women shared a merry laugh in response.

"I should really thank Mikogami-san," the ruler of Villiers spoke up with an elated smile, "he saved me a _lot_ of trouble. And soon, my sweet Alucard-kun shall return to my side, and protect me with his immortal life. Oh, I can't help but feel euphoric right now," she concluded with a dreamy look, as she imagined Alucard beside her once more, which made her sigh in delight.

"I share your sentiments wholeheartedly, Lilia-dono," the magic instructor replied with a wry smile.

"Hmm, while we're on the subject," the blonde girl remarked expectantly, "would you please remind me what Mikogami requested in exchange for this little boon? Just humor me, Ariel."

"Of course, he requested an old scroll from the war against the Underworld, which could've been employed to have summoned a powerful demon, or something similar. But in order to perform the ritual, one would need the right components, for the rite to be a success. The Witch's Soil, the Master's Blood, the Demon's Rage, and the Reaper's Voice. The chances of gathering all these components together are around-" She paused as she tried to have made a decent estimate. "-sixteen, to seventeen vigintillion to one."

"And you're sure about this," Lilia asked with a more serious look.

"Of course, it's not like Mikogami's going to gather all the components under our noses. I can assure you, the scroll is safe in his care."

* * *

Back at the throne room of Castle Shuzen, the dark nobleman stared impassively at the prostrated form of Shaft, who'd just returned from his mission at Youkai Academy. "You are late," the vampire lord remarked, the slightest traces of a scowl on his ageless face, "explain."

The sinister priest groaned in response, clearly unable to have denied the accusation. "_My lord,_" he began in a penitent, nervous voice, "_they know what we have planned._"

"What makes you so sure," the master vampire asked with a suspicious look.

The cadaverous-looking man handed out the scroll he'd obtained from Shuzen's agents, and the castellan took it from his grasp. He unfurled it, and then saw the small Stick-It note attached. He removed the note, and perused it with his keen red eyes.

"The first component shall be found within the sunflower fields in Fujimi City," the note began, "the rest shall be delivered during the summer break. I have full confidence in your servant's abilities to enact the rite as detailed in the scroll. Let us make this ritual a success, and together celebrate the return of our lord."

A low exhale escaped the dark-haired man, and his red eyes narrowed dangerously. "Mikogami," he spoke in a low, deadly voice.

"_The head of the academy,_" the dark priest asked with a startled look.

"The same, he's the only one who had access to this scroll." He then looked to the ancient parchment in his hand. "And only he would be devious enough to gather all the components together, arrange for them to be brought right to us, and actually encourage us to perform this forbidden rite." A low chuckle escaped him, as an amused smirk crossed his features. "Interesting," he remarked as he stroked his imperial beard.

"_But my lord,_" the sinister underling implored of the daiyoukai, "_forgive me for saying this but, this surely must be a trap! Why would he help us achieve _our_ goals when they so blatantly conflict with his own?_"

Shuzen merely chuckled in response. "Why indeed," he spoke with an intrigued look, "I'm actually _more_ eager to proceed with the rite now, just to learn what _he_ desires of our lord."

The cadaverous-looking man couldn't have concealed his shock, as he was positively thunderstruck at the castellan's seemingly irrational decision. "_But my lord-_" he began to protest, but was quickly cut off by an immensely strong grip upon his throat.

"Do not question me," the vampire lord began in a cold, menacing voice, as he stood bent slightly over, his hand upon the ancient priest's throat. "I told you to leave that girl alone, and you defied me."

Shaft gulped painfully, as his bulging eyes went wide.

"Yes," Shuzen continued, "I know what you did. Little escapes my sight, especially when it concerns my family." He crinkled his nose as he glared at his victim. "And even though you carried out your assigned task, it does not change the fact you disobeyed me. And were you not necessary for the ritual, I would snap your neck right now for your insubordination."

The robed man emitted a strangled groan, as his vision began to blur.

"Now," the daiyoukai continued, "in light of this, development, dare you explain why I should not proceed as planned?"

Shaft fearfully looked up to the castellan, as he clearly heard the dark challenge in the elder vampire's voice. Yet despite that, he felt compelled to have relayed what he encountered at the academy. _"My lord,_" he spoke weakly, "_A__lucard __wa__s there._"

"**ALUCARD?!**" Shuzen declared in a rising, growling voice, and he unintentionally released his victim. He instantly straightened up, and exuded a vast murderous intent.

The dark priest coughed painfully as he held his suddenly freed throat. "_Yes, sire,_" he began in a hoarse voice, "_h__e__ nearly caught me in the academy archives, __I __had no choice but to escape, __with the scroll__._"

The ancient lord growled menacingly as he bared in his fangs in anger, his eyes glowing malevolently. He brought up his clenched fist, as a seething cyan aura surrounded him. Shaft held his tongue, as it was clear the master vampire was furious at the news. It also became obvious to him that Shuzen knew of Alucard, and thus realized the danger he posed to them.

After a couple of tense moments, the castellan got a hold of temper, and a worried look appeared on his ageless features. "Is... Moka alright," he asked expectantly.

The dark priest sighed gravely, and shamefully bowed his head."_She was alive, last I saw of her. But with Alucard there-_"

"Yes," Shuzen interjected, clearly displeased at the revelation, "she is in grave danger. And Alucard's presence jeopardizes the whole plan. Unless he is removed or somehow incapacitated, we shall _not_ proceed."

"_Yes, my lord._"

At that moment, the doors from the audience chamber opened. "Otou-san, is something wrong," a female voice asked in concern from the back of the hall. Both men looked, and saw the form of the firstborn daughter headed their way. Neither of them looked very pleased at her arrival, especially the prostrated priest.

"We are postponing the plan," Shuzen finally said, "it's too dangerous to proceed at this time."

"W-what do you mean," the black-haired girl demanded, "we're so close to restoring Lord Dracula to his rightful place of prominence!"

"_Yes,_" Shaft interrupted as he glared at her, "_and _they_ know it. This is clearly a trap, Alucard will surely attack if we attempt the rite now._"

"Alucard," Akuha asked warily, "you saw Oji-sama?"

"_Oji-sama?!_" the dark priest shot back contemptuously. "_Surely you jest, the Alucard I know has no use for family, he's sacrificed _everything_ in the pursuit of his insane goals._"

"He is correct," Shuzen added, a dark nostalgic look on his face. "I also know Alucard, and I know he will never permit us to revive the castle." He then sent an ominous glare at his rebellious daughter. "And he'll certainly kill _you_ if you proceed regardless."

"Y-y-you're wrong!" the Chinese vampire shot back defiantly, as tears welled up in her red eyes. "_**YOU'RE WRONG!**_" she screamed in sorrow, and then turned to have fled the room.

"**Not...** so... fast," the dark nobleman spoke in a composed yet commanding voice. He watched as his errant child looked back to him, tears in her eyes. "Come-" the patriarch called out, and then paused for several tense moments, "here."

Akuha somberly bowed her head, and obediently headed to her sire, who regarded with her with an intense stare.

"Shaft sought out your sister, despite being ordered otherwise. You wouldn't have had to do with that," Shuzen went on, as he reached out and took hold of the firstborn daughter's chin, "would you?"

The Chinese vampire chuckled nervously, as the patriarch's burning red eyes bored into her own. "Of course not, Otou-san," she began with a somewhat timid smile, "I'd never do anything to undermine your-" She groaned in pain as her father's grip tightened mercilessly on her chin and jaw.

"Don't... lie... to me," the daiyoukai spoke in a low, deadly voice. "You think I was unaware of you threatening Shaft out in the corridor? You think I don't know how much your affections for Moka dictate most of your actions?"

The dark-haired girl groaned in horror, shocked that her sire was known what she'd done, as well as the reasons behind it.

"You are beginning to try my patience, Akuha," the dark nobleman continued, as his eyes glowed menacingly. "Try it further, and I shall not forgive you any longer."

"But I wanted to see my sister!" the stricken girl spoke through her pain.

"You would've seen her at her wedding," Shuzen retorted with a mild dismissive tone. "You need to learn patience, child."

"That wedding was meant to be mine!" Akuha rebutted, despite her predicament. "Soma is mine!"

"No! He is to be wed to Moka, and _you,_" the master vampire spoke pointedly as he brought his face close to hers, "shall not interfere."

Suddenly, the firstborn daughter reached out with her left hand and grabbed his curly dark locks. With a fierce cry, she reared back with her right hand, her thumb extended and her palm facing upwards. But as she went to deliver a horizontal chop, Shuzen's free hand lashed out and caught hold of her wrist. She groaned desperately as she tried to free her hand, yet the grip upon it was more then unyielding.

"Did you really think it would be that easy," the castellan asked with a burning stare. "Your arrogance," he went on, and tightened his hold on her wrist, "has sealed your fate."

Akuha screamed in agony, as she felt the bones in her wrist had begun to buckle under her father's crushing grip. She then pulled back with her bound hand, which suddenly appeared incorporeal as it phased out of Shuzen's grasp, which left the elder vampire thunderstruck.

"_What the!_" Shaft exclaimed, just as shocked as the daiyoukai behind him.

The Chinese vampire quickly turned around and headed for the doors that led out of the audience chamber. Her father shook off his disbelief, and focused his youki upon his fleeing daughter, intent on pulling her back by the sheer force of his will. However, his telekinetic attack strangely seemed ineffectual, as Akuha continued to run towards the exit, completely unaffected by her father's attempts to have brought her back. He attempted once more, but got the same results. A split second later, his rebellious daughter passed through the doors without opening them, and disappeared into the hallway beyond.

Shuzen Issa pushes his senses outwards, and found he couldn't have seen his daughter. He also found he couldn't have even detected her youki, which infuriated him even more. He hissed vengefully as he brought up his tightly clenched fists. He then thrust them down and screamed in frustration and unholy rage, as a colossal cyan aura surrounded his majestic form. After several long seconds, his aura subsided, yet his rage continued to seethe. He was furious that Akuha had not only betrayed him openly, but actually managed to have escaped. He scanned the entire castle, and still found no trace of his rebellious child, which further incensed him.

"_My lord,_" the dark priest asked cautiously, "_what... what just happened? Did she become a ghost?_"

An aggravated growl escaped the ancient lord, since he was also at a loss over what just occurred. "Get over here," he spoke in a low voice, his piercing gaze still upon the door.

The robed man warily rose to his feet and approached the castellan, whom he knew was furious over his daughter's reckless and unscrupulous actions. He privately wondered if Dracula felt the same way after his own child betrayed him. Once he'd gotten within a meter of the dark nobleman, Shuzen spun and glared viciously at him, his eyes glowing with cold hatred. Shaft cried out in pain, as he felt the weight of the elder vampire's mind upon his own.

"This does not mean you are forgiven," the daiyoukai spoke coldly, as he produced the ancient scroll, and tucked it within the priest's sash. "You shall spend the night in the dungeon, to reflect upon your transgressions."

The sinister underling groaned in pain as he was driven to his knees. He then bowed his head, unwilling to have repeated Akuha's folly. "_Yes, my lord._"

* * *

Shaft hung from the shackles on the wall of his dungeon cell. Though they looked rusty, he could've sensed they'd been enchanted with anti-magic, in order to have prevented his escape. Moreover, he sensed a barrier seal had been placed on the cell door. It became painfully obvious that the castellan planned for him to have remained put.

Earlier, Shuzen told him he was retiring for the night, and planned to have made his decree in the morning. A rueful groan escaped him, as he pondered his fate. He looked down upon himself, and noted the ancient parchment still tucked in his sash. "_I don't understand,_" he spoke to himself, confused by the vampire lord's actions. "_Why did he return the scroll to me? Does he not think she won't try to abscond with it?_" A bitter hiss escaped him as he recalled her declaration earlier in the day. "_She's too reckless, she'll end up ruining everything. And _then_ where will we be?_"

The sound of footsteps came from the end of the hallway, headed in his direction. It didn't take him but a moment to have discerned who was nearing his cell. He somberly closed his eyes, a seething scowl on his deeply lined face. He noticed the footsteps then stopped, just outside his cell, and a dark feminine chuckle soon followed.

"Not a very auspicious fate," a familiar voice spoke up, which incensed the bound priest, "is it? Worry not, you shan't remain that way for long."

Shaft finally opened his eyes, and sensed a familiar presence on the other side of the steel door. Suddenly, he felt the seal had been removed. Though it seemed to him it hadn't been dispelled in the traditional sense, it was almost like it had been cleaved instead. His eyes went wide, as he recalled what happened in the corridor earlier in the night. The next thing he was strange metallic cutting sounds. "What in the world," the dark priest thought to himself, as he feared his supposed liberator hadn't picked the lock, but cleaved it as she did the barrier seal, "what kind of devilish power does that child have?"

A couple of seconds later, the door creaked open, and a figure of somewhat short stature made its way inside, its black boots echoing lightly against the floor. The newcomer wore a long black coat, which had a half cloak sewn into it and no sleeves of its own, which revealed the long white sleeves of its blouse underneath. The raiment also had a hood, which was pulled over the newcomer's head. Even though the stranger's facial features were concealed by the darkness of the corridor, the dark priest clearly felt the unmistakable conceit of Shuzen Akuha before him.

"_What are you doing here,_" the robed man remarked with a sour expression, "_haven't you caused enough trouble?_"

"Such ingratitude," the dark figure replied with a bemused smirk, "I thought you had better manners than that. Well, we'll have to work on that afterwards."

Suddenly, the newcomer leaped into the air, and lashed out with both hands, and a metallic cutting sound followed. Shaft emitted a startled cry as he felt himself dropped onto the floor. He looked to his manacles, and he managed to have repressed a gasp as she saw the chains had been severed. A split second later, the newcomer hooked her slender fingers under each manacle. She pulled them back, and the heavy binds split in half and fell to the floor, much to Shaft's continued chagrin.

"I believe this is where you thank me," Akuha remarked from beneath her hood, "it's the least you can do for being granted your freedom."

The dark priest scowled at her, incensed at her arrogance. Yet he remembered the strange power she wielded, and initially held his tongue. "_If you're planning to escape,_" he finally spoke, "_now's your chance. The lord has retired for the evening. Though I warn you, once he discovers you've taken me, he _will _come looking for you._"

"No he won't," the dark-haired woman with a dark smile.

"_And what makes you so sure,_" Shaft asked with a very dubious expression, as he felt himself becoming more annoyed with the irreverent child's attitude.

The firstborn daughter's smile turned malicious, and her eyes glowed red from beneath her hood. "Because _I'm_ going to kill him."

"**WHAT?!**" the dark priest exclaimed in disbelief. "_Are you out of your mind? You've already failed once and now you're planning to try again?!_"

"I am a vampire!" Shuzen Akuha announced proudly. "I _never_ fail! And **YOU**_**,**_" she went on, as she aimed her right hand at his heart, "are _not_ going to challenge me!"

"_You delusional fool!_" Shaft retorted, despite the obvious threat to his person. "_Your sire will tear you apart for this!_"

"Once the old man is gone, that won't be an issue any longer. And once I've taken care of the old bat, the Shuzen family will bend to _my _will! And those who oppose me, will die," she concluded in a menacing, hissing voice, as her eyes glowed malevolently.

The robed man couldn't help but tremble, as he realized there was no reasoning with the demented woman before him.

"Now get that filthy human out of bed and meet me outside the castle," Akuha spoke with a brooding scowl. "We're leaving this hovel and proceeding with my plans. Lord Dracula _will_ be revived, and _I _shall reign by his side, forever," she concluded with an evil grin. A twisted laugh escaped her, which became maniacal as she turned and headed out of the cell.

Shaft found himself trembling again, paralyzed by the sheer insanity the firstborn daughter embodied. "_That fool,_" he remarked with a nigh terrified look, "_she would cast aside everything just to be with my lord?_" He then gasped in horror, as a terrifying realization came upon him. "_My word, it's true! She _**IS **_just like Alucard!_" A heavy sigh escaped him, as he silently corrected himself. He knew that the traitor was never so forthright about what he truly believed and desired, while his granddaughter boldly proclaimed her own. Though the zeal that drove them both was frightening similar. He then took the scroll from his sash, and gazed upon it. "_If it is fate that our lord be revived in this manner, so be it._" He scowled darkly, as he glared outside the cell. "_But I cannot allow her to gain the throne, she is not worthy to be by his side._" He emitted a rare sigh, and looked up at the ceiling. "_And if her plans here go awry, and I suspect they will, I'd best prepare a... contingency plan._" With a disgusted growl, he vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

On the highest levels of the castle was a regally-decorated bedchamber, the floor covered by a plush crimson rug with gold trim. A lone painting decorated the far wall, one that portrayed a comely pink-woman, dressed in a full-length royal gown. A full-length mirror was situated against the door of a practically bare closet, save for a few articles of clothing. Most of the furniture was covered in white sheets, so they wouldn't have become dusty. The only exception was a king-sized bed, which was well-maintained despite the rest of the castle. Within it a man with long dark hair slumbered peacefully, no sign of life save for the rise and fall of his chest.

Suddenly, a spectral figure passed through the walls, and stood within the bedchamber. "_Foolish old man,_" it thought to itself, "_did you really think these petty locks and barriers could stop me? No matter what security you employ, it is useless against my Jigentou, which cuts through anything._"

The figure then walked silently towards the sleeping lord, its footfalls all but inaudible. "_You were a fool to interfere. I claimed Soma as my own, and then _you_ tried to steal him from me. But no one will deny me what is mine,_" it continued as it stopped near the bed, "_not you, Gyokuro... or Moka._" A low sigh escaped the intruder, as it somberly closed its eyes for moment. "_Hate me if you must, Moka-chan, but only one of us can rule by Lord Dracula's side. And that,_" it went on, as it opened its eyes and raised its right hand overhead, "_will be me._"

Its right hand came down in a chopping motion, and cut straight through the sleeping lord's neck, as well as the bed beneath. The dark-haired figure barely had a chance to scream as his head was completely severed, and his blood began to stain the bedsheets beneath his corpse. A sinister chuckle escaped the intruder, as the scent of the deceased figure's blood reached her sensitive nose. "Finally," the cloaked being spoke, as it licked the blood of its hand, "it's over."

Without warning, an immense telekinetic force slammed her into the back of the room. The intruder groaned in intense pain, wholly taken off guard by the surprise attack. She fell to one knee, and used her right hand to have prevented falling completely on the floor. As she raised her pained face upwards, the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Her red eyes went wide as she saw a dark-haired figure approaching her from the other side of the room, an impassive look on his pale face. "W-w-w-what," she asked in disbelief, shocked that her target was still alive, "h-how?"

"You think you're the only one who can hide in shadows," the newcomer asked as he peered down his nose at her. "You overestimate yourself, Akuha."

"Impossible! I-" She then looked to the bed, and the still-bleeding corpse upon it. As she looked between it and the imposing figure before her, she realized she'd only killed a decoy, and growled in aggravation. "You bastard!"

"Call me what you will," the dark nobleman replied with remorse, "but now that you have played your hand, I shall play mine." He opened the left side of his coat, which revealed the black hilt of a previously concealed blade. He grasped the hilt, and pulled forth an ancient and deadly-looking longsword of western design. The blade had a long groove with rounded ends within it. He then aimed his weapon at his attacker, as a seething cyan aura manifested over the blade. "As patriarch of the Shuzen Clan, I sentence you to death."

"Ha!" the fallen girl snapped derisively, "patriarch of the Shuzen Clan, don't make me laugh! You lost that right after Akasha died! Without her you had no chance against that frivolous old bat! You can't stop her," she went on as she rose to her feet, "but I can! And since you dared interfere with me again, you have sealed your fate."

"Impetuous to the end," Shuzen Issa remarked as he moved around the bed and approached his daughter, his blade still extended. "A pity you shall be remembered as such. Moka would be disappointed in you, and she wouldn't be the only one."

A pained growl came from the fallen girl as she forced herself to her feet, though still in a lot of pain. She charged towards her sire, her right hand reared back in a striking position. Once she got within range, she lashed out with a diagonal chop, but her opponent deftly moved to the side. He countered with a reverse slash, aimed right at her neck. However, his attack harmlessly passed through, as if she was a ghost. He instinctively backed away, which prove a wise move as Akuha unleashed a reverse slash with her bare hand. She charged in for another diagonal slash, which he deftly avoided. He then charged his youki into his blade, which crackled with a fierce aura. He slashed across the air with a fierce grunt, which released a cutting wave of cyan energy. However his attack passed right through his rebellious daughter, who moved in yet again. He hissed in frustration, but quickly recovered and avoided another vicious slash, but then found himself backed against the wall. She moved in with a primal scream, her right hand reared back in a striking position and aimed for his heart. He quickly rolled along the wall, and watched as Akuha's hand went right through it, and left a clean hole behind.

Issa stopped his momentum, and soon felt himself against the bureau. He watched as his daughter moved in, her hand raised overhead. He dodged to the side as the rogue unleashed a vicious overhand chop, which left a huge gash in the bureau before her. With a pained growl, she turned and charged in again, her hand aimed at his heart. But before she got within striking distance, the castellan moved in himself and latched his left hand upon her throat, which instantly stopped her momentum.

"So that's your secret," he remarked as he stared intently at his stricken daughter, "the Hougetsu Jigentou."

Akuha gulped nervously, and her eyes went wide.

"You really thought I was unaware of that technique," Shuzen asked as he continued to strangle his daughter. "I'd always wondered about the nature of your powers, and now it has become clear. And not only have you learned the technique, you've actually modified it for defensive purposes as well. That's why you escaped my senses back in the throne room, you delayed and thus concealed your existence with the Jigentou."

A strangled growl came from the stricken girl. "Curse you!" she managed through clenched teeth, as she clutched to his unyielding wrist.

"But you became conceited," Shuzen continued, "you began using it in plain sight, believing we'd never learn your secret. But now that I have you at arm's length, your precious Jigentou is useless."

Akuha growled once more, and then gasped as she was lifted into the air.

"And now," the dark nobleman spoke coldly, as he reared back with his sword, which radiated an oppressive murderous intent, "you die." He thrust forth with his sword, the tip of the blade aimed right for Akuha's heart. But before he could've run her through, her body became immaterial again, and she dropped from his grasp, passed through the floor and vanished.

The patriarch growled in aggravation, incensed that she'd escaped certain death. He pushed his senses through the floor, and caught sight of his daughter, as she ran down the corridor and passed through the far wall. He kept track of her, and watched as she passed through the main audience chamber, clearly headed for the castle exit.

"I see," Shuzen remarked as he continued to spy on her, "your technique makes you incorporeal, but not invisible. And as long as these old eyes can see you, there is no escape.

* * *

Akuha ran at top speed down the unlit corridor, which was no obstacle with her inherent dark vision. Though removing her sire had proven to be more difficult than she'd expected. "Blast!" she cursed under her breath. "I can't believe he knew about the Jigentou!" A heavy sigh escaped her in between breaths. "I'll have to regroup, and plan another attack!" She headed down the wide stairwell, as she exhaled in relief. "But as long as I keep delaying my existence, there's no way he can track me. I'll escape with Shaft and Graham, and then plan a trap for that old coot! I won't be stopped now, I've come too far for that!"

She quickly turned the corner, which she knew led towards the front of the castle. She quickly stopped herself as she saw the form of Shuzen Issa before her. "Going somewhere," he asked expectantly, his glowing sword in hand.

The Chinese vampire quickly phased through the wall beside her, which led her into the abandoned armory, which once held a variety of ancient domestic and foreign weapons. She continued towards the far wall, kicking up layers of dust as she proceeded. She phased through the wall, but once she reached the other side, she stopped short as she saw her father before her yet again. She quickly turned to her left and streaked down the hall, headed towards the large abandoned art gallery. Akuha phased through the large door, and discovered her father had again blocked her escape route. The dark-haired woman turned back towards the door, but felt herself thrown back without being touched. She tumbled repeatedly across the floor, and came to a stop at the far end.

Shuzen Akuha groaned as she began to rise, still in pain after her last encounter with her father. Privately, she wished she possessed her sister's ability to have ignored her injuries, as well as her durability. "No," she groaned as she got to her knees, "I can't be stopped now!" She looked to her right, and watched as her hated sire slowly approached her, his glowing blade in hand. She hissed at the meddler, incensed at his constant interference, as well as her own inability to have stopped him.

"Now do you understand," Shuzen asked, his face an impassive mask as always, "there is no escape, for you."

Akuha growled menacingly at him, and bared her fangs in anger.

Suddenly, a countless number of demonic auras appeared in the room, manifested in the form of several black nebulas that separated the vampires. From them emerged several dozen skeletal knights, along with a half dozen armored warriors that were easily five meters high, complete with enormous shields that all but protected their entire bodies. "_**SHAFT!**_" the fallen lord shouted, incensed that he'd been given a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

Shuzen's body tensed at the hostile enemy force that appeared before him. With his fangs bared, he tightened his grip on his sword, which crackled with his seething youki. Just beyond, he watched as his rebellious daughter ran towards the far wall. "_**STOP!**_" he called out, as he channeled his energy into the blade and released it with a vicious overhead slash. A dozen enemies were instantly decimated by the attack, but then a metal construct appeared, with very square features. His attack hit the artificial being and instantly dissipated. "What the-" he exclaimed, shocked that his attack was seemingly ineffective against the metallic monster that stood in his path. He then sensed his daughter had fled the gallery, and growled in frustration. Not just at her, but at Shaft for helping her escape.

He noticed the construct headed towards him slow, heavy footsteps that shook the gallery. Since it wasn't an immediate threat, he ignored it and focused on the other enemies in his path. One of the lead knights charged in and swung its mace at him, but he deftly caught its wrist, and then ripped its arm out of its socket in one fluid motion. As it howled in pain, he cleaved it in half with his glowing sword, and it fell into broken pieces of bone and metal on the floor. He then unleashed a reverse slash, which decimated another undead knight beside him. He then brought up his blade and parried an oncoming attack by another enemy, then kicked him hard in the pelvis which knocked him into his brethren, who then collapsed in a heap. He then channeled his energy into his left hand, and a small sphere of his crackling youki appeared. He then threw it at the heap of monsters, which resulted in a huge explosion of demonic energy that decimated them.

He then glanced to his right, and saw one of the towering knights had neared him, its sword raised aloft in an overhand manner. He quickly moved to its rear and its huge blade struck the floor with a deafening clang. He channeled his energy into his family heirloom, and thrust it right into the back of its knee. As it writhed in agony, he extracted his blade and slashed across its damaged area, which caused the towering foe to collapse. Shuzen quickly moved aside as it fell onto its back, and before it could've recovered, moved in an brought his glowing sword right through its neck, which ended the intruder.

He then spun around behind him as six more mace-wielding enemies charged him. He thrust his arm out to the left, and his eyes flashed red. The oncoming enemies were hurled back towards their brethren, and they all collapsed in a heap. Another of the towering knights approached him, its sword reared back for a vicious reverse slash. He deftly rolled out of the way, and the attack completely missed him. He then slashed at the back of its knee, which cut right through its armor and undead flesh. He then kicked at the injured knee, and the imposing foe collapsed to the floor. He then charged his sword with his youki, and drove it through its helmet and right into its brain. A huge explosion erupted under the helm, and the monster became still, and collapsed in a heap of broken armor pieces.

He then turned to his left, and watched as several more undead knights charged him, undeterred by his gargantuan aura. His blood-red eyes glowed dangerously, and his sword did the same. "**Fools!**" he proclaimed in an echoing voice. He released a series of slashes, which decimated the oncoming enemies, one at a time. After a dozen attacks, he spun around completely with his blade and released a ring of his youki, which annihilated the remaining enemies close to him. He then charged head with a vicious slash, which took down three more undead knights. "**Return to dust!**"

Suddenly, he felt himself pelted by small pieces of stone, which annoyed him more than it injured him. He looked to his right, and watched as the metal construct had gotten within striking range. It reared its leg back, and then kicked up another part of the floor, though Shuzen managed to have avoided its second attack. He quickly got some distance between them, sheathed his blade and charged his energy with both hands. "Worthless construct, shrug this off if you can!" he growled menacingly, as a huge sphere of crackling cyan energy appeared in between his hands. "_**HELL WAVE!**_" he shouted as he unleashed a huge beam of his crackling youki, which struck the slow-moving enemy dead on. Unfortunately, the construct continued to advance, seemingly undaunted by the powerful attack. "Impossible," the patriarch spoke under his breath, "is this creature truly invincible?"

He then felt a murderous intent behind him, and quickly moved to the side. A split second later, another of the towering knights slashed at his former position, only to have hit an afterimage. An idea came to him, and he focused his will on the gigantic foe. He levitated it into the air with his youki, and then slammed it down on the construct. The knight broke apart into pieces on the floor, while the artificial being continued to advance. It wound up its fist comically, then nailed the disbelieving Shuzen with a fierce uppercut, which actually knocked him back.

As he tried to regain his bearings, he felt himself pummeled from behind, obviously by more of the undead knights. He spun around and slashed viciously with his blade, which obliterated the enemies behind him. He then shook off the effects of the construct's attack, and then headed for the door. But before he reached it, a huge barrier appeared around him, which encompassed the entire room. He empowered his blade with his youki, and slashed at the obstacle. "What," he asked in disbelief, shocked that his attack had been ineffective. He slashed three more times, but with the same results. He charged his blade once more, and then slammed it into the floor. However, a complicated sigil appeared under him, covering the entire floor. His youki was scattered across it and dissipated, much to his chagrin. "No!" he growled, frustrated by the obstacles before him. "Does this mean, I have to kill all of them in order to escape?" He then looked back at the enemy throng behind him. Though their numbers were greatly reduced, the seemingly indomitable construct made his task seem incredibly daunting, even for one such as him. "How irritating. You shall rue defying me, Akuha."

He then headed back towards his foes, as three long brown mantles descended from the ceiling. He kept watch of them as another of the huge knights approached him. It reared back with its huge sword, and Shuzen moved aside as it performed a vicious overhand strike, which truck the floor where he'd once stood. He then turned his youki into strength, moved towards its knee and unleashed a merciless slash, which cut completely through its knee. It quickly lost its balance and toppled over, crashing in a heap on the floor. The patriarch then charged his sword with his youki, and unleashed it in a vertical slash. The cutting wave cleaved right through the fallen enemy and ended its unlife.

Suddenly, the last of the skeletal knights charged towards him. Their breastplates were opened, and revealed they had lit bombs in their chests. He used his youki and levitated them into the air, and they kicked their legs helplessly, aghast that their suicide attack had been thwarted. He then hurled them back towards the remaining knights, which resulted in a huge explosion that completely destroyed one while the other was barely standing. He then charged the weakened knight with his celerity and slashed at its knee, which caused it to both collapse as well as expire.

He then turned to the mantles, which slowly drifted to and fro above the floor. Though he knew he had plenty of energy to spare, the fact that it seemed useless against the metal construct annoyed him to no end. Suddenly, one of the mantles drew a small curved dagger, as a murderous spirit was sensed underneath. It charged at Shuzen, but the patriarch moved to the side, and slashed it from behind. It then hovered in midair, seemingly in a state of confusion. He moved around to the front, and saw a glowing sphere in the middle of the mantle, which he surmised was its soul. He channeled his energy into his blade, and thrust it right into the orb. The mantle shrieked in agony, then caught flame and burned to ashes. The second mantle drew near, and Shuzen didn't hesitate to have slashed at it with its blade. Once he did its soul became visible, and then he charged up his blade again and skewered the spectral foe, which died the same way as its predecessor. The last one quickly charged at the castellan, who deftly moved aside. He then slashed down its back, moved to the front and then plunged his glowing sword into its murderous soul. It shrieked in agony, but its mantle didn't burn away. Instead, it floated harmlessly to the floor.

Shuzen took note of it, then turned to the last enemy, the seemingly unstoppable metal construct. Privately, he was amazed at its durability, which seemed practically limitless. Though he also knew he had to find the means to have destroyed it, or else he wouldn't have escaped the gallery. He channeled his energy into his blade, and nailed the oncoming enemy with a vicious slash. He then gasped in disbelief, as he saw his attack had barely made a scratch on the metallic foe. He was then nailed with another uppercut, and sent flying back across the gallery.

He quickly got to knees and held his chin, amazed it hadn't been broken by the golem's crushing attack. He shook of the effects, and rose to his feet again. His opponent slowly lumbered towards him, barely a scratch upon its chassis. Frustrated by his lack of progress, he concentrated his will on the metallic foe, and levitated it into the air. He then hurled it into the barrier, which crackled as a result. However, the barrier continued to hold, and the golem landed and began to approach him again, seemingly uninjured by the attack. "Absurd!" Shuzen declared, livid that it seemed impervious to all attacks. Not only that, but throwing it into the barrier didn't break it, which he found even more unnerving.

Suddenly, he cringed as he felt an overwhelming sense of death within the room. He looked about, and saw it came from the mantle, which glowed with an eerie black aura. He looked between it and the construct several times, and a bizarre and seemingly ridiculous idea came to him. Nevertheless, he ran towards the mantle, and levitated it into the air with his youki. He then thrust his hand forth, and the mantle fell upon the advanced golem. The construct ceased it advance, and then collapsed into a heap of broken iron on the floor.

The castellan looked on in mute shock as the last enemy fell in defeat. "I don't believe it," he remarked to himself, "it actually worked." He looked around, and sensed the barrier had also collapsed as a result. He ran to the door, and quickly made his way out of the gallery.

* * *

Shuzen quickly exited the castle, and scanned the immediate area. Unfortunately, he found no trace of Akuha or Shaft, which made him growl in frustration. Even the human Jones was no longer in the castle, and he quickly realized he'd been taken. He hissed through clenched teeth, as he realized his misguided daughter planned to have enacted the plan regardless of the danger Alucard posed to them.

At that moment, the sound of helicopter rotors reached his ears. He looked out over the distance, and watched as a chopper headed towards the castle. He covered his face, as a bright light shone from the airborne vehicle. He pushed his senses outwards, and realized its passengers weren't human. Moreover, he knew exactly who they were, and who sent them.

A minute or so later, the chopper hovered right over his position. The hatch on the side opened, and he saw a woman in a resplendent silvery gown, her raiment and curly blonde locks blown by the winds created by the helicopter. He watched as she shielded her face with her gloved hand, and then leaped three meters to the ground, and landed gracefully before the castellan. "Kahlua," he spoke, as he easily recognized his second-born daughter.

"Chichi-ue," the newcomer replied, as a smile appeared on her bronze face, "at last I found you!" She immediately hugged him, which didn't surprise the patriarch. "Where have you been, Haha-ue's been worried about you."

"There's no time for that!" he shot back as he broke out of her embrace. "Akuha has gone rogue, she must be found and executed!"

The blonde woman gasped in disbelief, clearly shocked by the news. "Neesan? No, no that can't be!"

"It's true, she tried to assassinate me in my sleep, she has finally exceeded the point of forgiveness. And I won't rest until I've personally sent her wretched soul to the Underworld." He was about to have walked past her, when he felt a crushing grip on his wrist. He turned back to his daughter, and growled menacingly at her. "Kahlua," he spoke in a threatening voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you escape. Haha-ue's orders."

Shuzen growled in aggravation, though he wasn't surprised. He knew he could've easily overpowered her, but he also knew it would've prompted Gyokuro to have become directly involved in the messy affair. With a reluctant sigh, he relaxed his arm. "Very well," he finally admitted, then looked over the horizon. "_Shaft,_" he thought to himself, "_have you truly betrayed me? Or is it you've discerned my true intentions? Either way, I doubt we shall ever meet again._" He then scowled darkly, and furrowed his brow. "_And _you'd _best hope we never meet again, or it'll be your last, Akuha._"

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly through the window of a well-maintained hospital room, located on campus. Within the lone bed a single girl slept peacefully, clad in a pair of pink pajamas, her long pink locks sprawled around her shoulders. Around her neck was a black leather collar, with a length or pearl beads that went around the back. A short chain extended from the middle of the collar, from which was suspended a silver chain, which was subject to the rise and fall of her chest.

Suddenly, the core of the cross glowed a bright crimson, and resembled a glowing red eye with a slitted pupil. It rattled the chain links upon which it was suspended, which abruptly awakened the sleeping girl. She immediately sat up in the bed, and sensed a great deal of anxiety within her mind. She then looked down to her keepsake, which continued to glow. "Ura-chan," she asked worriedly, "are you alright?"

The sound of frantic breathing was heard within her mind, which told her all was not well with her counterpart. "_I... I had a d-dream, about Chichi-ue._"

"Our father," the young girl asked with a surprised look.

"_Yes._" The sealed persona said nothing, though her concern was clearly evident. "_He was... fighting an intruder. He killed all our sisters,_" she continued, clearly shaken by the dream she'd experienced. "_He even killed... Gyokuro-san._"

"What?!" the pink-haired beauty exclaimed in disbelief. "Our whole family?"

"_Y-y-yes._"

At that moment, small pink spheres of energy appeared next to the bedridden girl. She looked beside her, and watched as the image of a silver-haired woman materialized, her slender arms upon her bed and her pale face downcast, and wrought with worry. The young vampire was startled, as she knew it was a huge change from the usual prideful visage she'd expected.

"_And right before he killed Chichi-ue,_" the apparition spoke in a troubled mental voice, "_the last thing he said, was that he was not worthy of Haha-ue!_" Her immaterial head fell upon the bed, weeping profusely.

"Ura-chan," the pink-haired girl spoke sadly, as she'd never such a demeanor from her counterpart. She reached out to have held her face, and it merely passed through her. Though troubled at first, she continued to stroke her translucent face, greatly concerned for her alter ego. "Ura-chan, you don't think... anything's happened to him, do you?"

Inner Moka sighed heavily in response. "_I don't know, I really wish I did. I haven't seen my family since I left the castle, and they've never visited. If anything's happened to him, I-_"

"Ura-chan," the female vampire spoke softly, greatly concerned for her counterpart, not to mention her family.

At that moment, the sound of the door being opened reached her ears. She looked ahead, and saw a white-haired youth in the recently opened doorway. Her anxiety gave way to joy at the sight of the newcomer. "Soma!"

"Hey, Moka," the enigmatic youth replied with a happy smile, "feeling better?"

"Well, _I _am," the vampire began tentatively, then her face became somber as she looked to her cross, "but, Ura-chan had a bad dream last night. Something about our family."

"Oh no," the Japanese teenager replied worriedly as he came to her bedside, "you don't think anything's happened to them, do you?"

Moka sighed gravely, still troubled by the thought. "I don't know, I really wish I did. Perhaps next you see Ura-chan, she could tell you personally."

"I'll do that," the white-haired youth replied with a determined look.

"Soma," the pink-haired girl spoke affectionately, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Soma!" a boisterous voice came from behind.

The enigmatic student turned around, and saw a familiar student in the doorway, clad in a hospital gown. "Saizou-san," he asked with a bewildered expression, amazed he was even on his feet again.

"Yeah, who were you expecting? Anyway, that was fun last night, we should do that again! Anyway, see you at class!"

"Hold on!" Soma protested. "How can you be up and about already? You were in a lot worse shape than Moka!"

"Didn't I tell ya, a good night's sleep and I'd be all better! Seriously, what'd ya think I was, human?" He laughed uproariously, and the white-haired youth winced in response. He also realized once more that he wasn't among humans, so he shouldn't have judged them, by the same standards. "Anyway," the incognito orc continued, "I gotta get my gear and then head to class. See ya there!" With that he closed the door, and went on his way.

The Japanese teenager looked on in mute shock, still in disbelief over Saizou's miraculous recovery. "I still don't get it," he remarked as he turned back to his close friend. "How can he be up and about while you-" His eyes soon fell upon the cross on her chest, and realized the answer on his own. "Oh, now I see."

Moka hummed, and closed her eyes as she nodded. She then held up her keepsake. "The chairman said he'd found nothing truly wrong with my seal, but advised against overriding it. But if it's removed naturally, there shouldn't be any problem."

"That's good to hear," Soma replied with a relieved smile. "Anyway, I need to get going."

"Wait," the pink-haired girl called out, "come closer." She watched as he leaned over, and then she reached out and grabbed his lapels. "Before you leave, I just want to say, thank you." She closed her eyes, and then planted a soft kiss on his lips. She hummed contently as she felt it returned. After a few moments, she pulled away, a satisfied smile on her face. "See you at class, Soma-kun."

"Yeah," the somewhat surprised but touched student replied with a smile, "see you then."

* * *

The rest of the day proceeded without any real incidents, save for the usual "harem antics," as some students had begun to define the infighting over Soma. At the end of the day they found there was no Newspaper Club, which they found surprising but turned back to the dorms regardless.

"Man, that was some fight last night," Kurumu said warily, "I'm glad for the workout, but still-"

"That was annoying," Mizore remarked, her expression as unreadable as ever, "that guy interrupted our tender moment."

"_You froze me up to my neck,_" the enigmatic student thought to himself nervously, "_how was _that_ a tender moment?_"

"Soma," Moka asked of her close friend, "did you ever find out who that guy was?"

The frustrated youth shook his head. "Sorry, the chairman didn't say anything, he just said to protect you, should that guy ever come back." He then inhaled sharply, as a recent memory came to him. "Wait, that guy, Arikado-san described someone like him in class. And if it's the same guy," he went on with a concerned look, "we're in real trouble."

* * *

A tall man in a regal black and gold attire ascended a long narrow vertical passage, which led into the center of the castle. He'd been awakened from his slumber after over three hundred years, and found his homeland in turmoil again. He returned to his ancestral home, and fought his way through the evil castle. He was more than shocked to have learned that the castellan was not his sire, but a descendant of one of his old companions, which gave him an idea of why he'd awakened.

Along the way, he'd come across a female adventurer, who was seeking the same man as him. In their last encounter, she gave him a holy artifact, which she promised would've aided him against the new castellan. Once he reached the lord's chamber, the artifact revealed the truth, and thus he learned the means to have liberated the supposed lord from the spell of evil.

He then fought his way through an inverted replica of the castle, which contained far more dangerous enemies and traps than its previous incarnation. Yet despite everything he'd persevered, and by collecting the remains of his hated sire, he'd finally gained entry into the very heart of evil itself.

The room he'd found himself within was enormous, and the malefic aura it radiated would've made lesser men fled. But as he thought of it, lesser men would've been killed long before they'd reached the lord's chamber of the normal castle, let alone reached its reflection, situated high in the sky. In the very center was a large stone cube, eight meters on each side. And yet despite its appearance and shape, he knew wasn't as solid as it looked. It seemed to have no base, but he knew the original was supported by four black columns, each two meters in height. So he surmised its counterpart was actually suspended from the ceiling instead.

He made his way to the edge of the room, and transformed into a large bat, his sword still strapped to his side. He flew up to the very top of the cube, and found the large columns that were suspiciously missing from below. He then flew onto the surface of the cube, and assumed his humanoid form. Once he did he found a large round opening ahead, easily three meters across. The evil aura he'd sensed earlier clearly came from below the opening. He also knew that once he'd descended into the altar room, there would've been no going back. Though since he knew well what the sinister being within had planned, his course was clear. Once his magic had regenerated, and headed towards the opening and dropped down into the darkness, as his very long blonde locks shot straight up.

The inside of the altar room looked more ghastly with its counterpart. Closed stone eyelids were carved into the walls, and a large stone egg, held by a huge claw, was situated in the very center of the room. Near the twisted monument was a spectral being, clad in a long purple robe and a crimson cloak. A dark scowl was etched into his deeply lined face, and his eyes glowed with evil fanaticism, which had driven him to have enacted his sinister plan. Unsurprisingly, the opening above sealed itself, along with the two beings within.

"_All the hail the son of our master,_" the spirit announced in a twisted powerful voice, as it raised its arms in adulation, "_stronger than the mightiest hunter!_"

"So you're the one who was controlling Belmont," the cloaked man remarked with a stern gaze, the evil mastermind finally within reach.

"_Yes, I am the dark priest called Shaft, come to cleanse the world in the forge of chaos._"

"Why did you make Belmont lord of this castle?"

"_Because we tire of these hunters and their holy power,_" the evildoer replied, his scowl growing more detestable, "_if they would but turn on one another._"

The blonde man's eyes widened for a moment, as he considered what he'd learned. "Then the strongest one among them would eliminate the rest," he remarked with a furrowed brow, as he finally learned the entirety of his enemy's plans, "Belmont."

"_Yes, so I converted him, brought him here __t__o lu__re__ the rest, to force them all to fight and die._"

"But you never planned for me," the cloaked man pointed out, "and now you've failed."

"_Ha!_" the evil spirit shot back derisively. "_Your human soul is frail as his was, you'll take his place,_" he promised with a haughty scowl, as he extended a long clawed finger at him, "_I'll tear that soul apart!_"

* * *

The girls all stood in silent awe, as Soma completed his account of the old battle.

"How did you remember all that," Kurumu asked with a wide-eyed look.

"You made it sound like you were actually there, desu," Yukari added.

"Huh, I wish I could tell you," the white-haired replied as he scratched his cheek, "but what I can tell you is Arikado-san's not just making this up." His expression became more grave as he regarded his friends. "Dracula is real, his followers are real, and if they're not stopped they could bring back those dark times, all over again. And there's no way I'll ever let that happen!" he declared boldly, as he brought up his clenched fist.

"Soma," the cyan-haired girl replied with a warm blush.

"Soma," the yuki onna added with her own blush.

"Soma-san," Yukari spoke up, her cheeks just as flushed as those of her classmates.

The pink-haired girl neared him, an expectant look on her beautiful face. "You'll do that, right," she asked as she looked deeply into his gray eyes. "You'll protect us, right?"

"Of course, I won't let anyone hurt you, Moka," he spoke as he gave her a resolved look, "anyone."

He reached out and lightly held her Rosario, which made her blush brightly. The silver cross grew warm in his hand, and an image of the silver-haired woman became superimposed over her outer self. "_Soma,_" the sealed vampire spoke into his mind, a surprised look on her pale features.

The white-haired youth gasped lightly, shocked that her counterpart had heard him, and that he'd heard her as well. He released the silver cross, and let it fall back against her chest.

"Soma," the pink-haired girl replied with a soft blush, as well as a warm smile.

"Soma-san!" a girl's urgent voice called out from behind.

The enigmatic student turned around, and saw a familiar brown-haired girl, headed towards him at top speed. "Haruna-san," he asked, confused over her haste.

The transfer student stopped before him, and paused to catch her breath. "Soma-san, thank Lilia-dono glad I found you!" She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Moka. "Fear not, I'm here to protect you from the evil of the Dark Lord!"

"B-But Moka isn't the Dark Lord," the white-haired youth rebutted, flustered by the accusation, "she's the nicest person you could ever know."

"Don't be deceived, that's all part of her ruse! The Dark Lord is a master of deception and illusion, who lures innocent and cute people into her clutches so she can feast on their life-force. That guy who fought us at least, he's clearly one of her servants come to awaken his dark master's unholy power! She is the source of all evil, and in the name of justice and cuteness, we must stop it dead in its tracks!"

"What does cuteness have to do with any of this," Soma asked himself with a perplexed look.

"Where are you coming up with this nonsense?!" the incognito succubus demanded as she got in Haruna's face and thrust her fists down, which caused her large bosom to bounce expressively. "Moka, the source of all evil? You're blowing this _way _out of proportion!"

"Kurumu-san is right!" Yukari added as she came up beside her buxom classmate. "Moka-san is the nicest person I know, there's no way she's the Dark Lord, desu."

"The Dark Lord is a _guy,_" Mizore added as she confronted Haruna with the same unreadable expression. "Did you forget that little detail, genius Masou Shoujo?"

"Hey! Don't you mock me, servant of evil!" the slender girl shot back heatedly. "We'll never let you or your dark master terrorize this school!"

"Who's 'we,'" Soma asked with a confused look.

"Why, the two of us of course!" Haruna exclaimed as she turned to him and revealed the school paper. "We're front page news!"

The white-haired youth looked to the paper, and his gray eyes went wide as he saw the main article, which had a picture of him and the brown-haired girl, very close together. Below it was a caption that read, "Late Night Dating and Monster Hunting."

"Oh crap," the Japanese teenager uttered, as a panicked look began to appear on his face.

Within moments his three friends came around and looked at the headline. A couple of moments later, they all exuded a murderous intent, as a seething black aura surrounded them. "_**Soma!**_" they spoke menacingly as they simultaneously turned to him.

"That's right!" Haruna exclaimed with a cocky smile. "The whole school knows about our heroic and cute exploits, we'll be the invincible wall that protects the school from evil!"

"_I'll get you for this, se__npai,_" he thought with an incensed look, livid that his upperclassman had exploited the situation for the sake of a story.

"You dare cheat on your fiancé," Mizore spoke in an icy voice, as the ground underneath Soma's feet froze instantly, "you shall not escape my wrath."

The white-haired youth looked down, and grimaced as he saw his legs were frozen to the ground.

"You're in a lot of trouble, Cruz Soma!" Kurumu declared with an angry look as she extended her claws. "Cheating on your Destined One, there'll be no mercy for you!"

"Wait a minute!" the enigmatic student protested. "When were you _my_ Destined One?"

"Enemy of all women!" Yukari declared as she raised her wand. "Feel the wrath of a woman scorned!" A slew of brass washing basins appeared overhead, and repeatedly smashed into the immobilized student's cranium, which left him in a daze.

"You promised to marry **me,** Soma!" Moka spoke angrily as she tightly grabbed his collar. "I won't be gentle this time!" She opened her fanged mouth wide, and a deadly hiss escaped her as her incisors lengthened before his horrified eyes.

"Oh no," the stricken youth pleaded desperately, "don't!"

"_**CAPU CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_"

"_**GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_" Soma screamed as she drove her fangs hard into his neck, and forcefully drank his blood.

"Don't worry, partner, I'll save you!" Haruna called out, as she produced her chainsaw and began to glow. "**Nomobuyo, Oshi, Hashitawa-**"

"_Why couldn't she have done that _before _the fight started,_" Soma asked himself mentally, as more of his blood was taken.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the commander's office of the PSC headquarters, Kuyou read the latest issue of the academy paper, a bemused smile on his sinister face. "So," he began as he narrowed his golden eyes, "not only has Morioka learned nothing from last year, but that boy has actually undermined our authority on campus. This is completely unacceptable."

"Not just him," his purple-haired underling added with an aggravated scowl, "but that delinquent Komiya as well. First he reveals my true form in front of the academy entrance, evades capture, and now prancing about like he's some sort of hero? Oh, what I wouldn't give to put that lummox behind bars where he rightfully belongs."

"Yes," the incognito kitsune replied with a dark eagerness, "along with Cruz Soma as well. That's twice he's interfered with us, and I feel it's time to... rectify the matter."

"Don't be so hasty, Kuyou-san," a male voice spoke from the back of the office.

"Who's there?!" the leader of the Four Kings demanded. He looked ahead, and watched as an older student with brown hair and glasses made his way inside. "What do you want," he asked of the newcomer, displeased by the intrusion.

"My my, is that any way to greet the President of the Student Council," the bespectacled man asked with a mildly insulted tone. "You do realize that'll do nothing to disprove the... misconceptions about you."

"Save us the lecture, Hokuto-san," the purple-haired enforcer remarked with a sour expression. "Make it quick."

"Certainly," the newcomer replied politely, more so than he was shown. "It appears Cruz-san shall have a very... eventful summer vacation."

"What do you mean, 'eventful,'" Kuyou asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say our illustrious headmaster has... plans, for Cruz-san," Hokuto replied cautiously, "plans that could change his life, forever." He then slid his glasses back up his nose. "Or, if need be, end it."

"End it," the incognito kitsune asked, still very suspicious, "you mean Mikogami's plotting to kill Cruz Soma?"

"Why do you think Arikado-san is here? Don't be misled by the apparent favor Cruz-san has gained with the Chairman, that man has his life in the palm of his hands. And if he becomes too much of a threat-" He paused for dramatic effect, as the candlelight reflected off his glasses. "-he won't hesitate to end it. Him, and possibly Arikado-san as well. You really think he'll tolerate him undermining his _grand vision _for the school indefinitely? Trust me, he won't."

Kuyou made a rumbling sound in his throat, as he thoughtfully held his chin. "So this is all another of his games, is it?"

"Indeed, I know him well. And if his plans for Cruz Soma fall through, he'll undoubtedly act to remove him as a threat. That's how he's always operated."

The blonde man made an annoyed sound, and intertwined his gloved fingers together. "How irritating," he grumbled, vexed at Mikogami playing games with them along with the school. "But if it does come to that, I do hope he gives us the task of eliminating Cruz Soma. Then he will burn for his crimes against the school, and thus our power here will continue to grow. Yes, Cruz Soma, one way or another," he went on, as his eyes glowed red, "you _will _burn." A low laugh escaped him, which sounded truly ominous as it echoed throughout the darkened chamber.

* * *

Later the night, Soma opened the door to the abandoned building, beaten and battered from his latest conflict with all the girls. His uniform was torn in several places, and dirty from the intense scuffle. Though he managed to have escaped his assailants, he hadn't done so unscathed.

With a weary groan, he made his way into the living room, where his roommate awaited him, unchanged as always. She quickly scribbled upon her notepad, and showed it to him as he drew near. "Welcome home," the page read, as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Glad to be home," he replied as he gave her a grateful smile. "Regardless of what happens at school, every time I see your face, it's like all my stress is washed away."

Eucliwood hummed happily, as she again scribbled on her notepad. "What's for dinner," her next page read.

"How does... Sukiyaki sound?"

"Great," she responded in print, "I love your cooking."

"Ah," the Japanese teenager replied with a relieved smile, "I'm so glad to hear that."

"Yeah, I can't wait!" a girl's voice proclaimed from nearby. "Din din!"

Soma spun around, and watched as a familiar student with short brown hair bounded down the stairwell, and made her way into the living room. "Haruna?!" the enigmatic student asked with a shocked and somewhat insulted look, "what in the world are you doing here?"

"She invited herself in," Eucliwood explained on her next note, a rather deflated look on her pretty face.

The white-haired youth groaned in aggravation as he gave the newcomer a hard look. "Haven't you caused me enough trouble today? What _more_ do you want?"

The slender girl bowed her head, a somewhat dejected expression. "I'm... sorry, Soma-san," she began in a penitent voice.

"What," Soma asked with a confused look.

A somber sigh came from the transfer student. "After what happened last night, it's become obvious I cannot defeat the Dark Lord with my power alone. And again today, my power was enough to protect you from her and her minions. That's why I came here," she continued as she looked back up at him, a determined sheen in her violet eyes. "I decided it would be best to live with you so I can protect you all day and night! And if the two of us work together, we may be able to win the next battle! Justice and cuteness will prevail!"

The enigmatic student groaned in response, and lightly shook his head as he covered his right eye with his hand. "But Moka's not a dark lord," he tried to explain, "and they're not minions, they're my friends."

A tapping sound was heard on the table. Both looked, and saw the silver-haired girl had a stern look on her face, and her pen placed near her notepad, which lied upon the table. "Who is this Dark Lord," it read.

"It's nobody," Soma spoke up, "Haruna-san is jumping to conclusions, it's nothing to worry about."

"I am not jumping to conclusions!" the newcomer protested vehemently. "The Dark Lord is classified as a Class ZZZ threat to our very existence, much worse than thousands of Megalos combined! And if she's allowed to regain her full power, you can kiss this whole dimension goodbye!"

"Baloney!" the white-haired you shouted in her face. "How dare you make up this nonsense about Moka, she's the nicest person I've known my whole life, and I won't stand for you talking trash about her!

"See, she's brainwashed you!" Haruna countered as she pointed at the incensed student. "You've been ensnared by her evil magic and cannot see her for what she really is! But don't worry Soma-san, I'll protect you with my life!"

"I don't **need **to be protected!" the Japanese teenager shot back. "Moka is my friend, she'd **never** do anything to harm me!"

A tapping sound again came from the table. Both looked, and saw the quiet girl's notepad upon it. "And what if you're wrong, Soma," it read, "what then?"

"Eucliwood?! Don't tell me you believe this nonsense! She clearly doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"Does she," came her written reply. "Anyway, I'm hungry, we can discuss this over dinner."

A mournful sigh escaped the troubled student, frustrated that even his roommate was suspicious of his close friend. "_And with this, my peaceful days end,_" Soma thought to himself, and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Eucliwood moved over on the sofa, and offered the boisterous girl a place upon it. "Oh thank you," she spoke gratefully as she sat beside the silent girl. "Oh dear," she spoke with a somewhat embarrassed smile, "I've made such a big scene and I haven't even introduced myself!" She then stood up, and extended her right index finger and thumb. "I am the awesomely awesome genius Masou Shoujo," she announced with a proud smile, "the great Haruna-chan!"

The silver-haired girl gave her a surprised smile, then wrote down her response. "Eucliwood Hellscythe, Necromancer," she replied in print, "nice to meet you."

"Hey Eucliwood!" the exuberant girl replied happily. "Say, um, why don't you speak? Did you lose your voice? Are you... cursed?"

Soma's roommate scribbled on her notepad again, and showed it to her. "It's... complicated," the page read.

Haruna hummed in acknowledgment, a surprised look on her young face.

Eucliwood scribbled intently, and showed her next response. "Tell me, what makes you think Akashiya Moka is the Dark Lord?"

"Well she has this gigundo demonic aura," the transfer student explained urgently, "and I fear that was only a fraction of her full power!"

"What makes you so sure," came the armored girl's written reply.

"Well she has this rosary seal on, which restrains her full might. Last night this creepy guy tried to undo the seal. He didn't completely succeed, but I know he'll come back and try again. We can't allow this to happen! Per order of Lilia-dono and Ariel-dai-sensei, the Dark Lord is to be brought to justice! As well as Alucard-dono, who's apparently at the academy as well."

A startled gasp came from Eucliwood, but she quickly regained her composure.

"You know where he is, don't you!" Haruna exclaimed as she got in the quiet girl's face. "Come on, lemme know, us girls have to stick together, ya know!"

The silver-haired girl somberly closed her blue eyes, and then shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't help you," she replied in print. "Alucard will never come to Villiers willingly, so please, don't put yourself in needless danger. I don't want to see anyone die."

"But if we work together," the brown-haired girl countered, "I'm sure we'll be able to prevail! We must do this in the name of-"

Eucliwood tapped on the table, right near her notepad. "Let it go," her next page read, "while you still can."

Haruna pouted in response, frustrated that her request for help had been rejected.

The silver-haired girl looked away, and slowly closed her eyes. "_I'm sorry, Haruna,_" she thought to herself, "_but I cannot allow you or anyone else getting hurt. I know you truly want to help Soma, so do I._" She then looked gravely at her pen. "_But if Moka is indeed a threat to Soma, then__-_" A heavy sigh escaped her, as she dreaded her beloved's reaction if she raised her hand against his clearly dear friend. "_Matthias._"

* * *

Back at the academy, a single light was seen from within the top floor window. On the other side, two men were seated across from one another, a large desk between them. One was clad entirely in black, save for a white dress shirt. The other was clad in a white priest's robe and habit, with a silver cross around his neck. A pair of glowing eyes peered from under his habit.

"Are you finally going to be straight with me," the black-clad man asked of the mysterious being before him, his impatience evident in his voice. "What was Shaft looking for below the library?"

"The lower levels is where the most forbidden of magics are sealed," the priest replied cryptically, "or incantations deemed obsolete in this current day and age. The one he obtained, could be used to summon a calamitous demon, though admittedly it's never been tested, so there's no guaranteeing its success."

The man across the desk looked surprised for a moment, but then regained his composure. "Even so, that won't stop him. He can still cause a lot of damage regardless." A disgruntled sigh escaped him.

"Yes," Mikogami replied gravely, as he saw his associate was frustrated over Shaft's actions as well as his escape. "The fact that he'd gotten through the Grand Barrier so easily is... most troubling. Not to mention he managed to disable one of Akashiya-san's seals, even if for but a brief moment."

"One," Arikado asked with a startled look.

"Yes, that seal is a most intricate creation, simply removing the cross or disabling it will not release her full power. However," the headmaster continued as he gravely bowed his head, "I fear he might've learned that by now. And should he divine the means to undo the final seal, the results would be... catastrophic. That must _never_ be allowed to occur."

The dhampir gave him a startled look, as he could've seen no sign of deception within his warning. He then crossed his left ankle over his right knee, and held his chin between his thumb and right index finger. "Even so," he began with a grim look, "we might not have a choice. In two years' time the castle will reappear, and Soma must go there in order to free himself of the burden of Outo's soul." He then closed his eyes and his face became downcast. "But should he fail, then it'll be up to my daughter to stop him."

"_Your _daughter," Mikogami inquired, as he raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"We can't afford to take any chances!" Arikado shot back. "There's no way she could possibly stop him now, but given two years I can make her as strong as her mother. No, I can make her even stronger than her mother! And if that means undoing this final seal, so be it! The future of this world depends on it!"

"No!" the headmaster snapped, which was very rare of him, as his eyes glowed ominously. "There is a pertinent reason she was sealed away," he continued in a low voice, "and you would brazenly ignore that for the sake of your ideals? Akasha would never approve of this, nor would she approve of you proclaiming yourself as Akashiya-san's father, especially when you're planning to expose her daughter to such risk." He then rose from his chair, and gave the dhampir a highly unexpected glare. "As I said before, the seal is a very intricate creation, and if you start tampering with it, you could _kill _her."

The black-clad man gasped in response, clearly taken aback by the revelation.

"And even if she _did_ survive," the robed man continued, "she would be furious at you for destroying her seal, and would most likely strive to kill **you,**" he went on, as his voice echoed menacingly and his eyes flashed. "Still believe it's for the good of the world?"

Arikado silently stared at the mysterious being, shocked that the headmaster had actually challenged him. Not to mention the possibility that his plans for Moka might lead to her death, or her outright rebellion. And he found that neither outcome was acceptable, especially since they would've grieved the woman he loved to no end.

A deep sigh escaped him, as he contemplated his next course of action. "Then it seems, the time has come," he finally spoke. "It's time she learned who I really am. This summer vacation is the perfect opportunity for that. Once she knows the truth, and realizes how Akasha would've fought against the evil threatening this world, then she'll understand."

"Are you sure," the chairman asked, a somewhat unconvinced tone in his voice. "Do you really want her to know, the truth?"

Arikado leaned back slightly in response, a lightly surprised look on his face. "Of course I do," he finally replied, "I've been away for far too long, she needs to know who I really am. She needs me." He closed his head and somberly bowed his head. "And, I need her," he went on, his voice heavy with reluctance. "She has the power to fight against Dracula, but not now. That's why we need to make the most of these two years we have. So once the castle does reappear, everything will be in place. And should Soma fall to the darkness, and if I can't stop him, then it'll be up to her."

Mikogami hummed to himself, as he leaned back in his chair. "Such an audacious plan," he mused, as he intertwined his gloved fingers. "And not entirely without merit."

The dhampir frowned in response, annoyed that the robed man had dared speak so slightingly of his plans.

"Moreover," the headmaster continued, "she has consumed some of Soma's blood. As his powers grow, so do hers. Not quite as powerful as him, but still a formidable opponent indeed."

The black-clad man groaned inwardly. "Nevertheless, I'm a bit concerned about her drinking Dracula's blood on a regular basis. Regardless of the benefits it might give, it could also work against her, and us. Should he awaken as the Dark Lord, she would immediately fall under his thrall. And then-"

The robed man hummed in acknowledgment, as he was also uneasy about such a development. "Even so, their bond can also prevent Dracula's memories from influencing the lad. Rest assured, no harm shall befall her."

Arikado gave him a somewhat dubious look, but said nothing at first. "So it truly is a double-edged sword," her remarked with a grave look. "Very well, I shall supervise them both over the vacation. I'll make sure neither of them, fall into the darkness. Good night," he concluded, as he rose his chair and made his way out of the office.

The headmaster sat alone in the darkness, as he felt Alucard's presence headed farther from the office. After a few moments, he could've no longer sensed him within the vicinity. "So you're going to let her know how you are," he remarked cryptically. After a few moments, a wry smirk appeared on his face. "how ironic, I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

Co-Author's note: Whew, and with this, the Haruna chapter has finally come to an end. Didn't think it would end up being split into _three_ chapters, but I felt inspired with the last one. And I'm sure people have a good idea of what's about to happen in the next one, when everything is changed forever.

Now for the reviewers:

TonyB

Yes, I really tried to make it as such, since it was the biggest battle Soma's had to date. And it's just a warm-up for what's on the horizon. And as you've seen in this chapter, Moka's just fine, for now. As for Alucard's constant agro, he knows Mikogami knows a lot more than he's telling. Expect more tension between them in the arc after the Demon Castle Arc.

Lord Destroyer

Yes, in infamous Koumori Nazo reprises his role introducing any new monsters that appear in the story, along with lots of puns. Yes, Soma was clearly not amused. And glad you're enjoyed the battle so much.

Hey, as Mizore said, better to get a head start. Though Soma would strongly disagree, for obvious reasons.

And yes, Alucard again shows his prejudices, which have been developed over the centuries. As for him encountering Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and their father, he'd probably disapprove of them being around humans, since in his eyes nothing good comes from it. All based on his own life experience of course, but you get the idea. Though Mikogami would welcome them with open arms, maybe a bit guarded in case they tried attacking him, especially Sesshomaru.

Glossary

Oji-sama – very respectful form of grandfather.

Hougetsu Jigentou - Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword


	11. Summer Retreat and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter nine: Summer Retreat and a Vampire.

Not far from Soma's hometown of Hakuba City, lied a small well-maintained beach, which had been a popular local attraction for many years. And the reason for its popularity laid just beyond it, in the form of a vast field of sunflowers, which stretched for miles in each direction. It stood proudly as a testament to the incomparable beauty of nature. Yet concealed within was a dark secret, which made the townsfolk become wary as of late.

Deep within the sunflower fields was an old ranchhouse, which had stood for decades. The front porch was a bit dilapidated and the roof needed repairs, but it still served as a domicile for the denizens of the fields. Inside, an old man sat somberly in a rocking chair, clad in a long purple robe with a crimson cloak over it. His dead eyes looked impassively ahead, indifferent to the current state of the house, as his mind was focused on much grander and darker designs.

At that moment, the sound of delicate footsteps came from outside the old living room. He turned his impassive gaze, and watched as a young woman reverently approached him. She wore a long black skirt that reached her ankles, with black boots underneath. She also wore a pink corset, which clung tightly to her curvaceous torso, and had black lace straps that ran from her neck to the upper end of her raiment. Somewhat tattered thin gloves covered her slender arms, which stretched from the middle of her upper arm to the base of her middle finger, and wrapped around it. She wore a worn black wristband upon her left wrist, held in place by a length of pearl beads. On her right wrist were several golden bracelets. In her right hand was a wand made of gnarled wood, with a crimson jewel as its core. She had long dark brown hair, which was partially done up in two long ponytails and ran down to her shoulder blades. Her blood-colored lips showed no emotion, nor did her impassive crimson eyes. Her thin eyebrows were neatly plucked, and stopped around the middle of her eyes.

"Shaft-sama," the young woman began with a respectful bow of her head, "the soil has been prepared as you'd specified. The summoned creatures stand ready to repel any possible intruders."

"_Excellent,_" the seated man replied in a distorted voice, "_that was quicker than I'd expected. I thank you for your diligence in cardinal matter, Rubi-san._"

"It was the least I could do after everything you'd done for me, Master," the young woman replied with a reverent smile as she neared him. "You saved me from certain death after my parents were murdered by humans. You raised me as your own child, and taught me the ways of witchcraft. I will forever be grateful for your selfless contributions to my life," she went on, as a warm blush appeared on her cheeks, "my precious Shaft-sama," she concluded, as she leaned forward and embraced the wizened man.

The dark priest's eyes went wide as he felt her sensuous torso against his own, and he coughed nervously.

"Oh, I-I-I-I'm s-sorry, Master," Rubi quickly replied as she released him, a remorseful look on her face. "I didn't mean to startle you, I just... wanted to show... how much I appreciate you. How much... I love you," she concluded with a guilty blush.

The cadaverous-looking man stumbled over his words for several seconds. He found himself unable to have remembered the last time anyone had spoken such words to him. Then again, he knew he'd sacrificed everything of his previous life in order to have obtained the power he wielded, and thought he had no need for anything else. He certainly never imagined anyone would've been beholden to him again.

"_It's... alright,_" he finally replied, still a bit shaken from her embrace. "_Again, I appreciate your diligence on this matter. Remain vigilant, for the time of our lord draws nigh._"

"Hai, Shaft-sama." The dark-haired woman bowed reverently, though she leaned over more than expected, which revealed her generous cleavage. With an arch smile, she turned around and made her way towards the exit.

The dark priest looked positively baffled as she departed, as he hadn't anticipated such amorous actions from his apprentice.

"Oh my," a coy voice spoke from nearby, "the young lady seems quite smitten with you, will wonders never cease."

The sinister underling scowled as he looked over his shoulder, and saw the white-clad man behind his rocking chair. "_Don't patronize me, Graham,_" he began with a scowling voice, "_I haven't time for such frivolous matters._"

"Now now, no need to get testy," the gray-haired man replied in a placating manner. "But think about it for a moment, young Rubi thinks the world of you. Even the slightest return of her affections would raise her opinion of you further, which would then guarantee her continued loyalty. And isn't that the most important thing here?"

Shaft's eyes went wide, and then regained his dark composure. "_Yes,_" he replied as he held his chin with his elongated fingers, "_you're right, thank you for reminding me. I need people I can count on by my side, people I can trust with our lord's work._"

"Indeed," Graham Jones replied, as his pleasant smile was replaced by an irritated frown. "That foolish child has really made a mess of things. Thanks to her we're hiding out in the middle of nowhere with Lord Shuzen out for our blood. I had hoped he could've provided us safe haven until the time of the ritual, but now it's no longer possible. Now we have no choice but to rely on our, mysterious benefactor in this matter."

The cadaverous-looking man scowled in response, as he was also dubious of Mikogami's intentions. And yet, thanks to Akuha, he knew they had no other alternative. Privately he wondered if that was Shuzen's true intention for his traitorous child. He knew the elder vampire could've found them had he simply put forth the effort, especially since he'd learned the secret of Akuha's abilities. And yet, Shaft had detected no sign of the dark nobleman, which puzzled him even more.

"But," the false missionary continued as his dark smile returned, "if we can complete the ritual despite all these complications, it'll all be worth it."

The dark priest nodded in response. "_Yes, I'll make sure the ritual is a success._" He looked to another part of the ranch, where he detected the errant child's presence. "And I'll also make sure," he thought to himself, "that one way or another, that misguided spawn of Alucard _never_ claims the throne."

* * *

Shuzen Akuha stood before a full-length mirror, clad in her usual black cheongsam. "It won't be long before Lord Dracula's Castle returns," she began with a dark smile, as she eagerly rubbed her hands together. "And once my dark prince regains his former splendor, I will become the lady of the castle."

She then struck a commanding pose, her shoulders held back and her hands on her hips. "I will become a Shinso!" she proclaimed, and then reconsidered her assessment. "No, I will _surpass_ the Shinso! I will become a goddess, unrivaled in all the realms of darkness!" She ignored her rather unimpressive form in the mirror, and envisioned what she desired to have become. She saw herself twenty-five centimeters taller, her messy black hair becoming long and luxurious, and reaching down the small of her back. The slits in her skirt revealed her luscious and powerful legs. Her dress clung tightly to her curvaceous form, which showed exactly how her body was shaped. Her round hips went up to a trim yet toned stomach. And her ample bosom stuck out proudly, with a diamond-shaped cut in the front which revealed her cleavage. She wore an imperious look on her heart-shaped features, as her glowing red eyes peered down her delicate nose, and her blood-colored lips stretched into a sinister smile.

"Yes, once I have obtained the mighty power," she boasted, as she imagined her desired self in the mirror's reflection, "not even Akasha Bloodriver will able to stand against me! Together with my dark prince, we shall grant Oji-sama's wish, and give this wretched world the future it deserves!" A low chuckle escaped her, which slowly rose in volume and octave, until it became a powerful gale of maniacal laughter, and echoed throughout the ranchhouse.

* * *

The bright morning sun shone through the window of Cruz Soma's bedroom, and fell upon his sleeping face. After a few moments, he was roused from slumber, and awakened with a long yawn. He slowly sat up, and looked about the room. "Man," he spoke to himself, "I can't believe it's almost summer vacation. Geez, I thought it would never get here. Heh," he continued, as a wry thought came to him, "also didn't think I'd live to see it, not with how this school is."

He finally got out of bed, and went straight to his desk. He pulled out a pen and paper, and began to compose a letter, to his second childhood friend.

"Dear Taeko-chan," the letter began, "sorry for taking so long to write you. I've been very busy lately. I've made many new friends and I've gotten used to Youkai Academy. I really want to thank you for being there for me, you know…after your parents took me in. My parents are still on that business trip by the way, they've been sending me money every month and I'm saving it up for Christmas presents. I'll be visiting you and Mina on this field trip, lucky for me, the beach Nekonome-sensei wanted to take us to is in Fujimi City, which is practically a stone's throw away from Hakuba City. You know, you've always been like a little sister to me, I'll see you soon."

Once he was finished, he put it away and went to get ready for the day. After getting showered and dressed, he finally made his way downstairs. He made his way to the living room, where his roommates sat expectantly upon the sofa. Eucliwood was the same as always, clad in her long purple dress with various armaments upon her person. Haruna was clad in a pink short-sleeved shirt, with long gray sweatpants and sneakers upon her feet.

The silent girl scribbled on her notepad, and showed it to him. "Good morning," it read.

"Morning, Eucliwood," the Japanese teenager replied with a warm smile.

"Morning, Soma-san!" the brown-haired girl spoke expressively.

"Morning," he began with a cautious smile, "you're in an energetic mood today, Haruna-san."

"That's because I'm with my brave and cute monster hunter!" she exclaimed as she came to his side. "Between the two of us, the unjust and uncute don't stand a chance!"

Eucliwood gave them a questioning look, but said nothing.

"I still don't see how cuteness has anything to do with justice," the white-haired youth remarked.

"Very simple!" the boisterous girl replied with a proud smirk. "Evildoers are always uncute, because their appearances are a reflection of the evil within their hearts. But our virtuous hearts are evidenced by our unrivaled strength and cuteness!"

The silver-haired girl looked questioningly at her roommate, then scribbled on her notepad. "That correlation isn't very accurate," her next page read, then she scribbled some more. "Some of the most evil people have cute exteriors to hide their malicious hearts."

"Eh," Haruna asked with a confused look, "what are you talking about? That sounds like something Dai-sensei would've said."

Eucliwood hummed, then wrote on her notepad again. "You could say we go way back," she replied in print.

"You don't say," the brown-haired girl replied, as she scratched the back of her head, "what a small world we live in."

"Dai-sensei," Soma asked of Haruna with a confused look.

"Yes, my instructor from back home, she gave me the assignment of bringing in the Dark Lord, and I gotta haul her back or it'll affect my grades."

"Wait!" the white-haired interrupted with a bewildered look. "This is all a... school assignment?"

"Exactly! But it's more than that, the fate of all dimensions depends on our success! For the sake of justice and cuteness we _must _prevail!"

Soma slapped his hand over his forehead, and groaned in disbelief. And even after everything he'd experienced, being pulled into someone else's war wasn't something he relished, especially for such seemingly superfluous reasons.

It was then that a tapping sound was heard from nearby. He looked down, and saw Eucliwood's notepad on the table. "She really doesn't get it," the page read, "does she?"

The white-haired youth groaned to himself, and found himself agreeing with the Necromancer.

* * *

Later that morning, Soma made his way towards the bus stop, clad in a long white coat with a furred collar, a black turtleneck shirt underneath, blue jeans and white shoes. As he neared the familiar gnarled tree and scarecrow, he saw a beautiful pink-haired girl nearby, glad in a cute yellow dress with thin shoulder traps, and stopped just above her knees. Over it she wore a matching top, which covered most of her arms. It was kept closed by a single button, which was around her chest level. On her feet were medium-heeled shoes, with straps around the ankles, and short black stockings underneath. "_Whoa,_" he thought to himself, "_even in street clothes, she's so pretty._"

"Soma!" the starlet called out as she waved to him. "Over here, Soma!"

"Hey Moka!" the enigmatic student replied in kind, and headed to her side.

"Soma, it's hard to imagine we're headed for the human world for vacation. To be honest," she continued with a concerned look, "I'm a little nervous."

"It'll be alright," the Japanese teenager replied with a reassuring smile, "I'll be with you, so there'll be nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, Soma," the vampire replied with a soft blush as she leaned against him, "I don't know what I'd do without you there."

The white-haired youth looked briefly at her face, but then realized her position gave him a good look at her cleavage. He tried to suppress a blush, as he realized he could've seen part of her bra from his vantage point. He quickly shook his head, and tried to focus on other things.

"What's wrong, Soma," Moka asked with a concerned look.

"Oh, it's nothing," the enigmatic student replied with an evasive smile.

"Hmm, if you say so." She inhaled deeply, which made her notable bosom rise, which he found himself unable to have missed. Privately he wondered if she'd picked it up from her counterpart, or vice versa. She then exhaled happily, as a joyful smile appeared on her face. "You smell so nice today," she spoke sweetly.

"Hold on," the Japanese teenager spoke warily as he began to lean, "don't tell me you're-"

"Sorry, Soma," the pink-haired girl replied, as she leaned forward and opened her fanged mouth wide. "_CAPU CHUUUUU!_"

"_GUH!_" Soma exclaimed as his neck was bitten and his blood drained yet again. As she continued to feed, the white-haired youth tried to take his mind off the current matter, which had become far too frequent for his tastes. "_Someday, Moka and I will graduate,_" he thought to himself, "_and we may be separated for a while. That's why I've decided to cherish and create happy memories with her and all of my friends._"

"Hey!" a girl's voice protested, which prompted Moka to have released his neck, much to his relief.

As the enigmatic youth held his neck, he looked to his left and saw an incensed little girl in a witch's costume. Beside her was an older girl in a short-sleeved blouse with a black string-tie. She also wore a pink checkerboard skirt, baggy white socks and black shoes.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the younger girl proclaimed with a vexed look. "Coming here early so you can move in on my Soma!"

"Yeah!" her classmate added. "Not to mention sucking his blood this early in the morning, again! Are you _trying _to suck the life out of my Mate of Fate?"

"O-o-of course not!" Moka quickly replied with an embarrassed smile as she frantically waved her hands before her. "I just like the taste of his blood, that's all!"

"'Just like' seems to be an understatement," a soft female voice spoke from behind her shoulder.

Both Soma and Moka cried out in fright as they turned around, and saw a familiar purple-haired girl behind them, who hadn't been there five seconds before. "Mizore!" the vampire protested. "Don't do that, are you trying to give my Soma a heart attack?"

"Of course not, I'd like to give _him_ something, but it'll have to wait until next year. Just be a bit more patient, okay Soma?"

"_You're telling _me _to be patient,_" the enigmatic youth asked himself mentally as he gave her a peculiar look.

"Well, so nice to see everyone gathered already," a happy woman's voice spoke from the edge of the forest path. Soma turned and saw Nekonome headed towards them, followed by his two roommates and Arikado.

"Hey partner!" Haruna called out to him. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from the forces of evil!"

"She'll keep him safe from Arikado," Mizore asked with an impassive look.

"I heard that!" the black-clad man snapped at her. "Don't even think you can hide anything from _me,_ yuki onna!"

Nekonome mewed chidingly at him. "Stop that! We're supposed to be thinking about having fun, not arguing while we're on vacation."

"Yeah, we do enough of that in school," the purple-haired girl spoke in observation.

Soma watched as the newcomers joined him at the bus stop. A few moments later, the familiar academy bus pulled out of the dimensional tunnel, and stopped close by them. "Alright class!" Nekonome began with her usual smile. "Are you ready?"

"Where are Ginei and Saizou," the white-haired youth asked, as he saw neither of the people in question.

"Hmm, they failed most of their classes," the catlike teacher replied with a despondent tone, as her ears drooped accordingly, "so they're in summer school. Anyway," she continued, as her enthusiasm returned, "I hope this retreat is a fun one!"

Arikado gave her a dubious look, then turned to the others. "It would be a nice change of pace," he admitted.

"I'd be in their situation if it weren't for the headmaster's deal," Soma remarked with a troubled sigh. "Thank Kami."

* * *

Within the remedial math room of the academy, Komiya Saizou and Morioka Ginei labored over the material on their desks, as the sound of a leather whip striking the floor echoed within the eerily-lit room.

"Man, this sucks," the incognito orc muttered with a surly frown, "and I wanted to see the girls in their swimsuits, too!"

"Tell me about it," his senior replied, equally as displeased, "what I wouldn't give to snap photos of all of them. Hah, alas, it's not to be."

Suddenly, a familiar implement cracked across his back, which made him scream in pain.

"If you have time to talk," a seductive yet firm female voice spoke from behind, "you have time to study. You wouldn't want to be, left behind," the voice spoke in his ear, as a pair of gentle hands rested upon his shoulders, "would you?"

Gin looked over his shoulder, and saw the sultry face of Ririko Kagome mere centimeters from his own, an arch smile upon her mature visage. He tried hard not to have stared, even more so to have thought about the provocative outfit she wore.

Saizou glanced warily at him, and saw the math teacher leaned over his classmate's back, which she teasingly grazed with her huge bosom, barely contained in a strapless leather bustier. He looked behind her, and saw her short leather miniskirt was inched up, which revealed some of her very shapely posterior. Without warning, a leather whip struck him in the forehead, which made him growl from the stinging pain.

"Now now, Komiya-kun," the incognito lamia spoke chidingly to him as she gave him an arch sidelong glance. "You need to focus on your studies."

"_How can I focus on anything when you're dressed like _that," he thought ruefully to himself. As tempting as Ririko appeared, he knew she was still a teacher, and would've gotten in a lot of trouble had anything happened between them.

Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of the door being slid open. They looked ahead, and saw a beady-eyed woman in a black uniform. "Sorry to disturb your fun, _sensei,_" she began with undisguised sarcasm, "but these two are coming with me."

"Oh no," Ginei spoke with a chagrined look, as painful memories returned to the forefront of his mind.

"H-h-h-hey!" the somewhat unruly student snapped at the newcomer, clearly annoyed by the interruption. "Can't you see we're trying to study here?"

"Don't humor me, Komiya," the PSC officer replied with a bemused smirk, "I haven't forgotten what you did at the start of the year, and it's time you paid due penance for your... transgressions."

The incognito orc groaned in horror, as he dreaded what Keito had in mind.

* * *

Back at the bus stop, the young witch was about to have boarded the bus, when she turned to her buxom classmate "Say, Kurumu-san," she began with a curious look, "what about you? Didn't you fail some classes?"

"Don't worry!" the cyan-haired girl quickly replied with an evasive smile and a dismissive wave of her hand. "I finished all my make up tests!" She then followed her classmate onto the bus.

Behind the pair, the yuki onna looked to the incognito succubus, her expression as unreadable as ever. "More like you finished skipping them," she remarked, and then boarded the bus.

* * *

The vehicle pulled away from the gnarled tree, and made its way into the dimensional tunnel. Soma couldn't help but feel nervous, as the familiar rainbow-colored streaks of energy passed by outside the window. "_To think we're actually going back to the human world,_" he thought to himself, "_and according to Nekonome-sensei, it's right next door to my hometown. Hmm, maybe I can go see Taeko-chan, I'm sure she's worried about me. It has been three months, after all._"

The bus soon exited the tunnel, and made its way into a more familiar setting. A relieved and elated smile crossed the Japanese teenager's features as he looked outside. "Alright!" he declared in elation. "We're in the human world! Isn't this exciting," he asked excitedly as he turned to the others. His joy waned considerably as he saw looks of trepidation amongst his classmates, especially Yukari. A sad sigh escaped him, as his face became downcast. "Am I the only one looking forward to being in the human world?"

Next to him, Eucliwood scribbled on her notepad and showed it to him. "That's because you're the only one here who's human."

The white-haired youth sighed mournfully. "Oh yeah, that's right, I keep forgetting."

His roommate gave him a small smile, and wrote on her notepad again. "That's fine, I'd love you regardless of your nature, Matthias."

"Eucliwood," Soma remarked, and wondered if he should've finally revealed what became of the man she loved long ago. But then he remembered what she told him about her emotions, and quickly decided against it. However, he knew he shouldn't have kept it a secret from her forever, and wished he could've found a means to have revealed the painful truth, without risking disaster on her part. "_Eucliwood,_" he thought to himself.

* * *

Some time later, the bus arrived at Fujimi City, which Soma knew was right next to his hometown. An idea came to him, and he turned to his homeroom teacher. "Hey, Nekonome-sensei," he called out.

"Yes," the blonde woman replied as she turned to him.

"Can I, meet you guys later," the white-haired youth asked with a smile. "I, have some things to take care of back home."

"What are you up to this time, Cruz Soma," the history teacher asked with a suspicious look.

"I'm just visiting a friend I haven't seen since school began, it's not like I'm plotting to take over the world or anything, geez!"

"You'd better not," the black-clad man retorted with a threatening gaze.

A frustrated groan escaped the Japanese teenager. "No sense of humor."

"Sure thing, Cruz-kun!" Nekonome replied with a happy smile. "Just meet us before five, alright?"

"Right, sensei!" Soma answered without hesitation.

An annoyed growl came from Arikado, who merely turned his head towards the front of the bus. The enigmatic youth was glad his least favorite teacher had held his tongue, and would've been just as glad being away from him, if only for a few hours.

* * *

Soma was dropped off at the Fujimi City station, and immediately headed for the ticket counter. He found the line wasn't long, which was definitely a boon in his eyes. He absently looked about, amazed that he was actually back in his hometown after so many months. "_Humanity,_" he thought to himself, relieved and also a bit concerned about being amongst his own people. He then recalled the academy, and looked about the area again. "_Hmm, I wonder how many of them are actually youkai._"

An irritated cough came from behind, which caught his attention. He then looked ahead, and saw the line had moved significantly. "Whoops, sorry!" he spoke apologetically as he held the back of his head. "Didn't mean to hold up the line." He laughed nervously as he moved towards the counter.

A few minutes later, he boarded the bullet train and made his way to a window seat. He watched as the surroundings passed by at breakneck speed, though inside the train he barely noticed it. Despite their speed, it felt more natural than going through the strange dimensional tunnel that led to and from Youkai Academy.

He finally got off at Hakuba City, his hometown. "Ah man," he remarked as he stepped out into the streets, "it feels like ages since I've last been home."

A deep sigh escaped him, as he made his way though his old neighborhood. As he made his way through the familiar streets, he passed by the old grocery store. Outside the store a man in his forties was stocking up the exterior display, which had a variety of fresh vegetables. His hair was starting to thin, and his midsection had begun to bulge over time, yet it didn't stop him from doing his job.

"Hey, Fujiwara-san," the white-haired youth called out and waved to the grocer.

The older man and looked him, surprise on his middle-aged face. "Cruz-san!" he exclaimed. "When did you get back?"

"Just now, school's on vacation."

"Ah yes, I hope you're doing well over there."

"I am. Anyway, see ya around!" he called out with a wave as he made his way from the grocery store.

"See ya, Cruz-san!"

The enigmatic student then crossed the street, and noticed many people were dressed for the summer, at least those who weren't working at the moment. A heavy sigh escaped him, as he found himself dreading the thought of having to work on such a hot summer day. As he made his way to the next crossing, he saw a wizened man at the edge of the street, a wide-brimmed summer hat on his head. He wore a cool short-sleeved shirt, tan shorts and specifically-designed shoes. He was slightly stopped over, and used a cane as support.

"Well," the old man suddenly spoke up as the enigmatic student came up beside him, "fancy meeting you again, Cruz-san."

Soma was a bit startled, especially since the man knew who he was without even looking. He then looked at his face, and recognized the wrinkled and amused features before him. "Hamano-jii," he asked in surprise.

"Yes, I'm enjoying my retirement from the library very much. I just hope you've kept up your own studies."

"Yeah, you could say that," the white-haired youth remarked as he scratched his cheek.

The older man smirked at him, clearly unconvinced by the response. "Anyway, since you're here, care to walk an old man across the street?"

"S-sure," the enigmatic student replied without hesitation.

The odd pair began their short trek across the street.

"So, Cruz-san," the former librarian began, "what have you been up to lately?"

"Well, school's on vacation, so we're celebrating it at the beach in Fujimi City."

"Fujimi City," Hamano asked curiously as he looked at his temporary escort. "Is that the one near the sunflower fields?"

"Um," Soma replied, an uncertain look in his eyes, "I'm not entirely sure."

"Hmm, you'd best be careful, you never know what could be hiding with nature's beauty."

"Yeah," the white-haired youth replied warily, "I'll... keep that in mind."

"You do that."

They soon reached the other side of the street, as cars passed behind. "Anyway," the old man spoke up, "I'm grateful for your assistance, hopefully you come back for your vacation, it would be most distressing if anything befell you."

"Y-yeah," the Japanese teenager replied, as he became a bit more concerned about the senior citizen. "Anyway, see you around."

He quickly made his way down the street, as he felt himself getting creeped out by the former librarian. He wasn't far from the edge of the downtown area, beyond which lied his destination, the Hiramatsu residence. Suddenly, he saw a familiar tan station wagon pull up beside him, which made him cringe. He looked through the window, and saw a man in his thirties with a stern expression on his rugged features. He wore a tan trench coat, with a black suit and tie combination underneath. "What's your hurry, Cruz-san," the newcomer asked with a suspicious look.

"Ah," the white-haired youth replied with a nervous smile, as he recognized the vice captain of the police department, "Kuroshiro-san."

"You're not causing any more trouble I hope," the officer asked with a piercing gaze.

"N-n-n-no!" Soma replied frantically as he waved his hands before him. "I'm not up to anything! I'm just visiting home while I'm away from school!"

"Are you sure," the dark-haired man asked, wholly unconvinced by the student's response.

"Of course I'm sure! Hey, that was _not_ my fault! I was saving a classmate after school, honest."

"That's not what the reports say."

Cruz Soma sighed heavily, aghast as he remembered the bullies he'd fended off actually filed a lawsuit against him. According to them, he'd sent them to the hospital with severe injuries, which he knew he hadn't inflicted in their scuffle. Though since they came from well-to-do families, it wasn't dismissed outright as he'd hoped, regardless of how ludicrous it sounded. It was but one reason he had little faith in humanity, since heroes were regarded as criminals while criminals were regarded as victims.

"Just don't cause any more trouble," the officer spoke warningly, "or you'll be seeing me again."

A mournful sigh escaped the troubled youth. "Yes, Kuroshiro-san," he replied with little enthusiasm.

Once the policeman had departed, he made his way up the street, and finally arrived at a modest house, situated just outside the downtown area. It had two stories, and all the windows were opened, which helped air the house out during the hot summer day. The lawn had been recently mowed, and a rotating sprinkler system was active. The garage door was closed, which didn't surprise him as he knew the parents were still at work.

He walked up the path, and stopped before the front door, which smelled like it had recently been repainted. "Hello," Soma called out as he knocked upon it, "Taeko-chan, you there?"

"Soma-kun," a girl's voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, it's me!" the white-haired youth replied with a smile. "Come to visit!"

A few seconds later, the door swung open forcefully. In the open doorway stood a young girl with brown hair, bound in two low ponytails that ran over her shoulders. Her olive-colored eyes widened in recognition, and an elated smile crossed her cute features. "Soma-kun!" she declared as she immediately embraced him. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Yeah, it's been a while," the enigmatic student remarked as he scratched his cheek and returned her embrace with his free hand.

"Please, come in!" Taeko spoke warmly as she motioned inside the house.

"Thanks."

Soma followed her to the moderately-sized living room, which he could tell had been cleaned recently. He smiled at the sight, as he knew his childhood friend was becoming a very astute homemaker. "_Man, __she'll make some lucky guy a great wife,_" he thought to himself, and then blushed as she realized what just went through his mind. "_I've spent too much time at Youkai. Those silly girls._"

"Soma-kun," the brown-haired girl asked with a concerned look, "are you alright? Your face is all red."

"I-i-it's nothing," he replied desperately, "I'm... just glad to be back. I was really homesick," he concluded as he sat down on the family sofa.

Taeko gave him a dubious look, but then shook it off. "I'm glad you're back," she replied with a smile as she sat down beside him. "It was, very lonely without you."

"What do you mean," the enigmatic youth asked with a confused look. "Didn't you have Mina-chan, Kanami-chan, and Orito-san to hang out with?"

"Yes, but, you're my childhood friend," the brown-haired girl replied as she tapped her fingertips together.

Soma looked her quizzically, a bit perplexed by her actions. However, he remembered Moka had also acted in a similar manner, and wondered if she'd developed feelings for him.

"Anyway," Taeko finally spoke up, "your room's just the way you left it."

"Thanks but I won't be staying overnight," the white-haired youth replied gently, and hoped she wouldn't have been too disappointed. "I'm camping near the beach at Fujimi City, with my friends. Well, most of them anyway."

"Friends," the young girl asked worriedly.

"Yeah, from the academy." Soma blushed a little as he remembered his classmates. "You remember that girl I told you about, Akashiya Moka?"

"How could I forget? Who in their right mind names their child after a beverage? And what's with her surname, 'red night?'"

"Ah, you noticed too," the enigmatic student replied nervously, and hoped she wouldn't have asked too many questions about his fiancé. "Well, she's there, and we've gotten to know each other again."

The Hiramatsu girl looked down sadly in response. "I-i-i-is she your girlfriend," she asked in a quivering voice.

"N-n-n-no!" he replied frantically, as a furious blush appeared on his cheeks. "I like her but, things are a little... complicated."

"I see," the brown-haired girl replied uncertainly as she looked away. She then quickly turned back to him, her eyes widened in realization. "Wait, you did say the beach at Fujimi City, right?"

"Yeah."

"The one at the edge of the sunflower fields," she asked with a worried look.

Soma gave her surprised look. "That's funny, Hamano-jii mentioned the same thing. What is it about these fields that have people so nervous?"

Hiramatsu Taeko looked very troubled, as she glanced at him and then the floor. "Let me show you."

* * *

She led the way upstairs to her bedroom, which was all but kept immaculate. Stuffed animals sat stop her dresser, and her bed was clearly made. A full-length mirror was situated upon the door to her personal closet. On her wall was a painting of a sakura tree in full bloom. Near her bed was her laptop, a birthday gift from the year before. Though it was but a Pentium Eleven, it still ran decently.

Soma watched as his close friend sat down by the computer, and logged onto the Internet. "Just a second," she spoke up, then her fingers went to work on her keyboard. His eyes went wide as he saw the words "Witch's Knoll" typed into the search bar on her browser. A split second later, a news article appeared on screen, which showed a photo of a beautiful sunflower field.

"What is this," the white-haired youth asked, more than a bit concerned.

"It's an area in Fujimi City," Taeko explained, "known for its awesome beauty. But recently," she continued with a sad look, "there's been rumors that some developers want to turn it into a landfill."

"That's horrible!" Soma exclaimed, shocked at the thought of such natural beauty going to waste.

"It gets worse," his friend continued gravely. "Over the past year, more than thirty people have disappeared in that area. There's rumors that witches have lived in those fields forever and a day. That's how it got the name, 'Witch's Knoll.' I thought it was just a rumor too, but then when you told me about going to Youkai Academy, I started to wonder." She then turned to him with a worried look. "You don't think witches really live there, do you?"

The enigmatic student gave her a guarded look, as he didn't want to risk frightening his close friend about the existence of youkai. "I... couldn't say," he spoke cautiously.

Taeko looked a bit disappointed, and shut down her system. "Needless to say, development has come to a halt with all these disappearances, so the town's really worried about this. So am I," she continued as she turned to him. "You're gonna be alright, aren't you? Tell me you're not staying near those fields."

"Don't worry, it'll be alright," he replied with a reassuring smile. "Anyway, I need to go now. But I'll stop by tomorrow, how about we meet Mina at the shrine then."

"Sure!" the younger girl replied with a more relieved smile. "Make sure you come back alright!"

"I will, I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the beach, Moka sat alone on her towel, clad in a somewhat revealing ivory one-piece swimsuit. It was a bit more revealing that she'd planned, but privately she wanted Soma to have noticed her. She looked out towards the waters, and watched as Kurumu, Yukari, Haruna, and even Eucliwood had fun, as the waves crashed around them. A deep sigh escaped her, as she knew she couldn't have been near pure water without being hurt

As she watched them, she was a bit surprised that Mizore wasn't among them. She looked around, and saw the purple-haired girl alone under the cool shade of an umbrella. She was a bit perplexed by her situation, but then remembered as a yuki onna, she was very sensitive to heat. A sad sigh escaped, as she should've empathized with her loneliness.

She then looked back towards the concession stands, and saw Nekonome enjoying herself to some seafood. It looked very tempting, but she would've rather had her close friend by her side, and enjoyed their meal together. Being apart from reminded her of her earlier days, when she had no friends. "Soma," she spoke sadly, then tensed up as she felt a familiar presence approaching her.

"Moka," a cold voice spoke from the same direction.

She looked to her right, and saw a black-clad man before him, an impassive look on his pale features. "Yes, Arikado-sensei," she asked, her nervousness evident in her voice.

"Do you remember your mother," the stern man asked.

The pink-haired girl gasped in response, taken aback by the inquiry. "W-w-what sort of a question is that?"

"A very good one," Arikado replied without changing his expression.

Moka sighed gravely as she gave him a suspicious look. "Yes, I remember her," she finally replied. "It's just," she went on as she sadly looked away. "I haven't seen her in a long time. And the only reminder I have of her-" She paused for a moment, and looked down at her keepsake. "-is this Rosario, that she left for me."

The tall man stepped forward, his hands in his pockets. "Did she ever tell you how to undo the final seal?"

The pink-haired was thunderstruck at the clearly personal question. "W-w-w-wait a minute!" she shot back as she rose to her feet. "What's with all these questions about Haha-ue, what's it to you anyway?"

Arikado didn't so much as blink as he regarded her. "Long before you were born she fought by my side," he began, no faltering in his expression, "we fought to save the world from the forces of evil, who would've surely destroyed everything had we not stopped them." He took another step towards her. "And were she still alive today, she would again fight by my side, and she'd want you to do the same. You are Akasha's daughter, it is your duty to use your power to fight against the evil that threatens our world."

"W-what?!" Moka exclaimed with a horrified look, trembling where she stood. "Haha-ue... dead?"

The black-clad man sighed bitterly, and somberly closed her eyes. "Yes," he finally replied, "she sacrificed her life so this world would live on. Had she not everything would've been destroyed." He opened his eyes again and stared intently at the frightened girl. "And you must be willing to do the same should the situation arise! We are the firewall that protects humanity from the evil of the supernatural world! Our existence is dedicated to keeping those dark forces from threatening mankind!"

"W-wait a minute!" the vampire interrupted in order to have kept from being overwhelmed. "What in the world are you talking about," she asked with an aghast look. "Fight against evil? Sacrifice my life?" A light sniffle escaped the troubled girl. "And now you're telling me Haha-ue's dead? How would you know, who... are you?"

The infamous history teacher didn't even blink as he neared the saddened girl. "I'm your father."

Akashiya Moka gasped in shock, thunderstruck by the revelation. But before she could've responded, her Rosario grew intensely warm, and actually rattled on its chain. "**YOU LIE!**" her counterpart's voice shouted within her mind, seething with intense rage. "_How _**DARE **_you try to usurp Chichi-ue's place in my life! Give me one good reason why I don't tear you apart for your unabashed _**ARROGANCE!**"

The pink-haired girl became petrified with terror, as she feared her alter ego might've overwhelmed her consciousness with her raging emotions.

"It's not a lie!" Arikado shot back. "_I _am the man your mother loved!" he went on as he pointed at the glowing cross. "_I _am the one who protected her long ago! And I am the only one who can protect _you,_" he concluded with a piercing gaze.

The pink-haired girl gasped again, shocked that her teacher had heard her alternate persona's voice.

"_You really expect me to believe this,_" Inner Moka growled from within the Rosario, even more livid than she was when her cross had been compromised by the sinister underling who'd attacked them. "_You go on and on about how vampires are the scum of the earth, you make Omote feel like less than dirt, and now you have the audacity to claim to be my sire? Don't you dare _**PATRONIZE ME!**"

"I'm not patronizing you! I'm telling you the real truth! Haven't you ever wondered why you don't have Issa's surname?"

The vampire looked away in a huff, and folded her arms under her chest. Deep within her mind, she knew her alter ego shared her sentiments.

"Precisely," Arikado replied, "he was never your father, I am," he concluded as he reached out towards her face. Suddenly, the disgruntled girl lashed out and slapped his hand away. The dhampir gave her a surprised look, clearly startled by her actions.

"If you're my father where have you been all this time," Moka asked without looking at him, her voice heavy with pain and bitterness. "Do you have any idea how lonely I was, how miserable my life was without you?" She bowed her head, as tears came to her eyes. "I went to a middle school for humans," she began, still pained from the memory. "But because they don't believe in youkai, they rejected me. They made me feel so cold and alone," she went on as she began to shiver, "and I felt like it would've been better if I'd never even existed!" She whimpered to herself, as tears streamed down her face.

"Is that all," the black-clad man asked impassively.

"Is that all?!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed incredulously at she turned back to him and thrust her arms out to the side. "That was the worst time in my life, how you can just, brush it off like that?!"

"Because that's nothing," he remarked, his arms folded over his chest. "Regardless of how those little children made you feel, there's no way they could've possibly killed you, so their actions are of no consequence. And in a couple of centuries you won't even remember it anyway. Those people will be long dead and won't be a factor any longer."

"And that's alright with you?!" the young vampire demanded, incensed by what she was hearing. "They made me feel like dirt and you're telling me _that's_ of no consequence?"

"You shouldn't waste your time on such trivial matters, you need to focus on the big picture."

"**Trivial?!**" she snapped at him, her fangs bared in anger. "**My** feelings are trivial? What kind of a father are you?!"

"The best one you can find. Now stop getting riled up over such insignificant matters, there are far more urgent ones at hand."

"Hmph, why should I care," Moka asked bitterly as she turned from to him, her arms folded under her chest.

"Because the fate of the world is at stake," Arikado rebutted with a stern look. "In two years' time, an evil far worse than you can imagine will threaten this world. And it'll be up to us, to _you,_" he implored, "to stop it from destroying humanity. This is what your mother would want you to do, and as the heir to her virtuous legacy, you have an obligation to honor her wishes."

"And what about _my _wishes," the pink-haired girl asked as she looked back over her shoulder towards him. "You've gone on and on about my mother and this, duty I have to her. But about what me?!" she exclaimed as she spun around and motioned towards herself. "I have my own wishes for my life, don't they count for anything?"

"The needs of the many take precedence, you need to forsake your own desires for the greater good."

"What?! So I'm not supposed to want _anything_ for myself?" She looked at him incredulously, shocked at the demands he was making of her. "Is _that_ what you're trying to tell me?"

"Exactly, we live apart from the rest of the world, we fight to protect it from darkness, and then disappear into the shadows, wanting nothing for ourselves."

Moka looked appalled by what she'd heard from the black-clad man before her. "But, but that's, horrible!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "What kind of a life is _that?!_"

"A very good one. As I told you before, we are the firewall that protects humanity from evil, and it's your destiny to become part of that wall."

The troubled girl gasped in anguish and spun away, covering her face with her slender hands as she began to weep. "But I don't want to protect humanity," she spoke sadly as she lightly shook her head, "I don't want to fight! All I really want... is a friend."

"Impossible, humans and youkai were never meant to coexist. Those who attempt to do so know nothing but misery, persecution, ruin, and death. They _need_ to be kept separate, for the good of this world."

Moka spun back to him, horrified that he'd dismissed her heartfelt words so easily. "H-how can you say that with a straight face," she asked with a mortified look. "Do you have, _any_ feelings at all?"

"You cannot allow your feelings to dictate your actions, you need to look past them and focus on the task at hand."

"No."

"What," Arikado asked with a stunned look.

"I said, no," the vampire replied with an aggrieved yet angry look. "You claim to be my father, but you were never around when I needed you. And now you think you can just magically appear, tell me how my mother is dead, tell me to live for this... cause of yours, give up all my hopes and dreams, and you expect me to agree without a second thought?"

"Of course, there's nothing more noble than fighting to protect the world, and your mother would be proud of you following in her footsteps."

"_**SHUT UP!**_" the female youkai screamed in anguish. "This is not what Haha-ue wanted, she'd have wanted me to be happy. But you, all you seem to care about is yourself, and this stupid world of yours! You go on about how horrible vampires are, yet you never say anything bad about humans. They made my life a living hell and you're telling me to protect _them?_ Forget it! Find someone else to protect your precious little world, because I want no part of it!" She turned to run away, but then felt herself stopped by a viselike grip on her arm. "Let me go!" she snapped at Arikado as she struggled to free her captured limb.

"I will never let you go!" the black-clad man declared with an intense look. "You are _my _daughter, you will do _exactly_ as I command! Turning away from your destiny is **NOT AN OPTION!**"

"I don't care!" Moka shot back as she continued to struggle. "I don't want to fight, I just want to be with Soma! We're gonna get married!" She then gasped as she realized what she'd just revealed.

"_Omote you fool!_" her counterpart snapped mentally.

"Unacceptable!" Arikado shot back, clearly livid at the proposition. "You are _not_ going to marry Cruz Soma, and that's final!"

"But we promised!" the pink-haired girl pleaded, as tears began to well up in her eyes again

"Irrelevant! _I_ am your father, _I_ hereby declare your little promise **INVALID!**" he declared, as his incisors began to lengthen.

"How **DARE** you!" she shouted, as her Rosario began to glow. "I **LOVE** Soma!"

"Irrelevant! _I_ am your father, _I_ will decide who you are allowed to marry! This is far too important of a decision to be left in _your_ immature hands!"

"_Who are you calling immature?!_" Inner Moka demanded, her rage growing by the moment.

"Let me go!" the pink-haired girl shouted as eyes began to glow red, just as enraged as her alter ego.

"[Hey, break it up!]" an unknown voice spoke sharply in a foreign language, as a pair of strong arms appeared and separated the pair. Moka got her temper in check, and gasped as saw a very imposing man beside her, clad in a green military uniform. He had very dark skin, a completely shaved head and a nearly trimmed beard on his face. He looked at the young girl for a moment, and his intense stare made her cringe. "[What do you think you're doing,]" he then demanded of the black-clad man, "[screaming your fool head at this little girl? You a mafioso type or something?]"

The pink-haired girl look at him quizzically, perplexed by his language and choice of words. "_Mafioso,_" she asked herself mentally.

"_Is _that_ supposed to be English,_" her counterpart asked with an equally perplexed look, "_Haha-ue spoke it much better than that._"

"[This is none of your business!]" Arikado snapped at newcomer, unimpressed by his greater stature and build. "[I am a member of the Japanese government, you have no right interfering with me!]"

Moka inhaled sharply, and her green eyes went wide. "_The government,_" she thought worriedly to herself. "_Does that mean they know about us? About... Soma,_" she asked herself mentally, as dreadful scenarios ran through her mind.

A low, hostile growl resounded from within her mind, which she knew came from her counterpart. The pink-haired girl knew her alter ego disliked the possibility as well.

"[The guvuhment,]" the dark-skinned man asked with a perplexed look, "[looks more like a shakedown to me. Now you leave the little girl alone,]" he continued, and then stepped in between the black-clad man and Moka, "[or it's gonna be you and me.]"

"[You dare threaten me?!]" the supposed history teacher shot back. "[I can have you locked up in federal prison for the rest of your life for that!]"

"[Bring it on, mafia man!]"

"What's going on over here?!" a female voice demanded in more familiar Japanese.

Everyone turned and saw a blonde woman in a bright red swimsuit, which revealed her very curvaceous form. Moka actually blinked, as she had no idea her homeroom teacher was so endowed, especially when she'd always seen her in such conservative clothing. Nekonome looked warily at the military man, who towered over her comparatively diminutive form.

"[Uh, hey there,]" the imposing man began tentatively.

"[Hey,]" the catlike teacher replied with an uncertain look. "[Um, who would you be?]"

"[Name's Hammer,]" the foreigner replied with a smile, clearly glad that the blonde woman spoke English. "[I was here strollin' the beach when I saw this crazy man screaming his fool head off at this cute little girl,]" he went on, as he jerked his thumb towards the black-clad man.

"[Who are you calling crazy?!]" Arikado demanded, livid at the accusation.

"[Yeah, he says with the guvuhment, but he acts more like a mafioso type, if ya ask me.]"

Nekonome made an incensed catlike squeal as she glared at her fellow teacher. "Arikado!" she began in Japanese, a truly vexed look on her face as her hands trembled by her sides. "_How_ many times do we have to tell you to stop harassing the students?! Are you _trying_ to get fired or something?"

"I'm not harassing anyone! I am instructing Akashiya Moka on matters that are not your concern!"

"Instructing?! Looks more like harassing to me!" An incensed hiss escaped her as she placed her hands on her hips.

"[Dang,]" the foreigner soldier remarked, somewhat intimidated by the blonde woman's demeanor.

"We've warned you about this, Arikado-san," Nekonome began with a tense look. "Time and again we've warned you not to impose yourself on our students. And yet even now, when we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves, you just can't seem to leave Akashiya-san and Cruz-kun alone."

"Your warnings mean nothing to me, this is a classified matter and thus outside the academy's jurisdiction."

"Wrong again, Arikado-san," a rough male voice spoke from behind the history teacher, followed by a nasty chuckle.

The black-clad man spun around and found himself facing a man in a blue suit and driver's cap, the brim angled down to have concealed his eyes. A lit cigar was visible between his gloved fingers.

"[What the, where'd he come from,]" Hammer asked with a startled look, which indicated he hadn't seen him in advance.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Arikado demanded of the newcomer.

"As I said, wrong again. For students and faculty members, the academy's jurisdiction reaches even here." He then raised his face towards the tall man, and looked straight into his eyes. "So if you start causing trouble, there's going to be consequences."

"Don't you threaten me!" the black-clad man shot back as he stuck his finger right in the driver's face. "You don't know who you're dealing with, I can shut down your pathetic school in a second!"

"'For the good of the world,'" the mustached man asked, a challenging tone to his gruff voice. "You think you're the only one concerned about it?"

"I'm the only one who knows how to protect it, and I don't help from any of _your_ vile kind."

"Funny, a lot of us feel the same way about you."

"What did you say?!"

The two continued to glare at another, each exuding an undeniable murderous intent.

"[Eh, what are they goin' on about,]" Hammer asked, his face mixed with confusion, suspicion, and a bit of trepidation.

An embarrassed mew came from the catlike teacher. "[He's... one of our new school instructors,]" she began cautiously in English, "[and, he's been warned repeatedly about ignoring academy rules.]"

"[Don't seem to be stoppin' him,]" the foreigner remarked, even though his Japanese was clearly limited. He then gazed at Moka, who shrunk away from his intense gaze. "[So why's that nutcase after a cute girl like yourself, eh? What's his problem?]"

The pink-haired girl cringed and looked away, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"[Hammer-san!]" Nekonome chided. "[You're scaring poor Akashiya-san!]"

"[Sorry,]" the imposing solder replied apologetically.

"[I-it's alright,]" Moka timidly spoke up in English.

"Are you sure," the catlike teacher asked in Japanese.

"Hai, sensei." She then glanced up at the dark-skinned foreigner. "[That man,]" she began in English, "he-he said he's my father. But, he acts so, cold to me.]" She looked to a part of the ground, her arms still wrapped around herself. "[Every time I'm in his class, I feel like-]" She began to weep, and covered her face with her slender hands.

"[Oh man, it's that bad,]" Hammer asked with a concern look, then looked back and gave Arikado a hard look.

"[Yes, he tells me, I'm supposed to join him in this, secret life of his. Because that's what my mother supposedly did.]"

"That is quite enough!" the black-clad man snapped in Japanese as he came over and got right in her face. "You are not to discuss this matter with outsiders and that's final!"

"Arikado-sensei!" Nekonome snapped at her fellow teacher.

The pink-haired girl shied away, intimidated by the tall man's close proximity to her.

"[Secret life,]" Hammer asked with a confused look. "[Oh I get it now,]" he continued as he turned to Arikado with a stern gaze. "[You're trying to get this little girl to join the Dark Side, aren't ya? Just like in the movies.]" He then turned back to Moka, cupped his hands together and used them to cover his mouth. "**[I'm your father,]**" he spoke in a muffled voice, followed by exaggerated breathing.

Not far off, the Bus Driver threw his head back and laughed uproariously, which scared Moka even more than the foreigner's unusual antics.

"[Why you!]" Arikado exploded as he got in Hammer's face. "[Do I look like Darth Vader to you?!]"

"[You're sure startin' t' sound like him, pal,]" the dark-skinned man retorted.

"[I second that!]" the driver added, and laughed again.

"[Me too!]" the blonde woman added. "[I just love the classics!]"

The black-clad man glared at all of them, and then growled in seething aggravation, so angry that he couldn't have spoken coherently. He then stormed away, as wisps of black smoke arose from his head.

Moka's mouth hung open as a droning sound escaped her, as she found herself unable to have processed what just occurred. She quickly shook it off, and bowed her head to the foreigner. "[Thank you, Hammer-san,]" she spoke respectfully, "[I'm, glad you came, to help me.]"

"[Uh, yeah,]" the soldier remarked with a somewhat confused look, and held the back of his head, "[sure thing.]" He then turned to the catlike teacher. "[This an all-girls school or somethin' like that?]"

"[Actually no, it's just the only boy on our vacation hasn't come back yet.]"

"[Well what's his problem, man, he's missin' out!]"

"Moka!" a girl's voice called out.

"Moka-san!" a second voice exclaimed, which sounded much younger.

The pink-haired girl turned, and saw Kurumu and Yukari headed to her side. The former was in a flower-pattern bikini which revealed most of her voluptuous form, while the latter wore a more conservative one-piece, with short frills around the waist. "Moka, what the heck just happened," the cyan-haired girl asked with a perplexed look.

"And who's that scary man," the small witch asked, clearly intimidated by the newcomer.

"[Dang, kids grow up so fast these days,]" Hammer remarked with am upraised eyebrow.

Nekonome chuckled to herself. "[Yes, I see you've noticed Kurono-san.]"

"[Be hard not to. Dang it, what's that guy's problem, he's missin' out on all the fun!]"

"Sensei, what's going on," Kurumu asked with a concerned look.

"Are we in trouble, desu," Yukari asked.

"Oh no, Hammer-san here, um-" She paused as she pondered how to have expressed the situation. "-got Arikado-sensei to leave Akashiya-san alone."

"Again?!" the cyan-haired girl demanded with vexed look. "Geez, doesn't that guy know when to back off? Man, I swear, he's an even bigger stalker than Mizore!"

Moka laughed nervously, as an embarrassed smile crossed her features.

"[Anyway,]" Nekonome spoke up expectantly as she turned to the large man, "[I thank you again for your help, Hammer-san. Don't worry, we'll be fine now.]"

"[If you say so. Man, didn't expect this to happen,]" he continued as he smiled in embarrassment, "[need to check out them sunflowers over there, be the perfect way to forget about that nutcase. That's the whole reason I came anyway. Anyway, um-]"

"[It's Shizuka Nekonome, and I appreciate your help.]"

"[Mm, alright, cya.]" He glanced nervously at the driver, then then turned and headed for the rise.

The mustached man chuckled as he came up to the blonde woman. "Good work, Nekonome-sensei," he began with a pleased smile, "would've been a real mess if a U.S. soldier found out about the academy."

"I know, but at least we got some peace and quiet again, and a good laugh."

The Bus Driver chuckled in response. "Darth Vader, good one."

Moka gave them a wincing, not wholly knowledgeable of what they meant, but was glad to got Arikado to have left him be. A troubled thought came to her, and she turned away. "_But, what if he's right,_" she asked herself mentally, "_what if he is our father._"

"_He's not,_" her counterpart replied firmly, "_Shuzen Issa is our father, Arikado has a lot of nerve trying to usurp him. You'd bets inform Soma once he arrives._"

"_I will._"

Inner Moka hummed in agreement, and then became silent.

* * *

Arikado stood alone at the eastern part of the beach, still seething over what had just occurred. Not only had his first attempt to have bonded with Akasha's daughter failed, but he'd also been thoroughly humiliated in public, and by a United States soldier no less. Not to mention he got into another annoying confrontation with the academy's faculty members, who were starting to get on his nerves. In actuality, the entire arrangement had begun to look more unappealing every single day. The appearance of Shaft troubled him, as it implied that his late sire's followers knew where to find their lord. He'd hoped he could've kept it a secret until the time of the solar eclipse, but the fact that Dracula's servants as well as possibly Queen Lilia of Villiers knew of the Dark Lord's presence on campus bothered him.

Around that time, he felt a powerful presence behind him. "Leave me be," he spoke sullenly as he didn't turn around. He knew it was Eucliwood, but he didn't want to have spoken to even her. After a few moments, he heard a disappointed sigh from her direction, but paid it no heed.

Suddenly, another strong presence came into his sensing range. The Necromancer gasped, which told him she also sensed the approaching figure. He kept his eyes shut, and his hands in his pocket as the sound of footsteps neared him. "You're late," he remarked blandly.

"Geez, sorry Arikado-san," the voice of Cruz Soma replied. "What's wrong, can't stand all that sunlight?"

"Just get over there," the black-clad man replied with an annoyed scowl.

After a few moments, he sensed that the white-haired youth had followed instructions. Moreover, he sensed Eucliwood had gone with him. A deep sigh escaped him, as he considered his situation with Akasha's daughter, who'd been less welcoming of him than he'd hoped. "Moka," he said to himself as he looked into the distance, "I know you're upset, but I cannot let you be with Cruz Soma. If he loses himself to the darkness, you will lose your eternal soul. And your mother's grief would know no end. All I'm trying to do is spare you all that misery. Why," he asked himself with a troubled look, "why can't you understand?"

"_Why can't you,_" a soft female voice spoke in his mind.

He gasped in response, since he hadn't heard the voice in centuries, yet he recognized it without asking. "M-mother?" He waited over a minute for a response, but got nothing. "Mother, come back! Don't leave me!"

"_Do you really want me to return?_"

He was about to have confirmed it, but then his words got stuck in his throat. And he knew the reason behind it: regardless of how much he would've loved to have had his mother back by his side, he also knew it would've meant violating the laws of nature. He knew it was sinful, and was reminded of the multitude of sins he'd already committed in his quest to have permanently erased Dracula from the world. An anguished groan escaped him, as he dreaded how his mother might've reacted had she encountered him in the present day.

"_That's why you lost her,_" the voice spoke again in his troubled heart, "_how will her daughter take the news?_"

Alucard gasped, a horrified look on his face. "But- but that-" A troubled groan escaped him and his shoulders became slumped, as he was reminded of one of his greatest failures, one he never wanted to have relived, let alone repeated. He truly dreaded how Moka would've reacted had she learned what truly became of Akasha Bloodriver. "Mother," he spoke sadly, desperate for her presence.

"_Farewell for now, Adrian._"

The dhampir gasped in shock, as he couldn't have recalled the last time anyone had regarded him by his birth name. It made him feel lonely again, as he realized how old he'd become. It reminded of how much he'd given up in his quest to have stopped his immortal father. "Mother."

* * *

The white-haired youth made his way down to the beach, where he knew he would've found his friends. He noted Eucliwood still had her headguard and breastplate, but wore a conservative purple bathing suit underneath. "Hey," he asked of the armored girl beside him, "what's the deal with Arikado-san, do you know?"

The silver-haired girl was silent, and solemnly closed her eyes. The enigmatic youth sighed in response, sad that his roommate had remained quiet on the matter.

"Soma!" a girl's voice cried out from just ahead.

The Japanese teenager looked forth, and saw his close friend rapidly approaching him with open arms. "Hey Moka, how are you-" He then cried out in pain, as the vampire caught him in a crushing bearhug.

"Oh Soma," the pink-haired girl spoke sadly, "I was so worried. I missed you so much!"

"Yeah," the stricken youth managed, as he felt his ribs being compacted yet again, "I can tell."

"Moka, stop that!" Kurumu's voice called out.

"Moka-san, Soma-san!" came the voice of Yukari.

"Stop crushing my partner, Dark Lord!" Haruna's voice exclaimed.

The pink-haired youth looked at his face, and finally noticed it was wrought with pain. "Oh, I-I'm sorry Soma!" she spoke frantically, and quickly released him.

The enigmatic youth groaned heavily in response. "Finally, I can breathe again." He looked ahead, and saw most of his friends had gathered around him.

"Please be more careful, Akashiya-san," Eucliwood spoke in print, a somewhat worried look on her face, "you could've killed Soma."

"Honestly, Moka," Kurumu remarked with an annoyed look, "if you're not sucking his blood, you're crushing him almost to death with those bearhugs of yours! Are you _trying_ to kill my Destined One?"

"You're one to talk," Yukari quipped with a perturbed look, "I'm amazed _you_ haven't crushed him to death with those stupidly huge boobs of yours."

"Why you!" the cyan-haired girl snapped at her classmate. "You're just jealous because _you_ don't have any boobs!"

"Like I'd want to be mistaken for a stupid narcissistic boob freak like you."

"Take that back, you flat-chested flake!" the incognito succubus snapped at her with an annoyed glare.

"Make me, dairy cow!" the witch replied with a glare of her own.

Soma watched as the two got into another match of squabbling, hair pulling, and face stretching. A disgruntled sigh escaped him, as he tried to ignore the pointless fight before him.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're back Soma," the pink-haired girl spoke softly as she leaned next to him, "I really missed you."

The Japanese teenager looked beside him, and realized he could've seen down the front of her white bathing suit, which made him blush.

"Hey!" Haruna's voice interjected. "Stop trying to seduce my partner, evil one, or you'll-"

The boastful girl was strangely cut off, which perplexed the enigmatic student. He looked to his right, and saw Eucliwood before the brown-haired girl, her small hand on the incognito Masou Shoujo's mouth. The silver-haired girl shook her head, then wrote on her notepad again. "Leave them be," her next page wrote, "they have a lot to discuss."

"But-" the boastful girl protested, but received a resolute shake of the Necromancer's head in response. She looked away sadly, visibly upset that her protests had apparently been overruled.

"Ah, thanks a lot, Eucliwood, you're a lifesaver," Soma replied with a grateful smile.

The quiet girl gave him a small smile. "No charge," she replied in print, "I'll keep Haruna-chan at bay for you." She then gave Moka a more stern look as she scribbled on her notepad again. "But that doesn't mean you can snack on him while I'm gone," her next response read, "he's not a juice box you know."

The vampire winced in response, and groaned in feeble protest. "But his blood is so tasty!"

The Necromancer shook her head as she pulled on her roommate's wrist. "Eucliwood, let me go!" Haruna protested as she was pulled from the scene. "I am your Onee-chan, you have to respect me!"

The silver-haired girl continued to drag her away, indifferent to her pleas.

A relieved sigh escaped the enigmatic student as he watched his second roommate forcibly escorted away. "Some people," he remarked, and then felt a tug on his coat sleeve. He looked to his right, and saw a familiar witch next to him. "Yukari-chan?"

"Soma-san," the small girl began anxiously, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I could ask something of you?"

"Sure," the white-haired youth replied, "what's on your mind?"

"Mm, could you," she began tentatively, "meet me near the sunflower fields tonight?"

"Sure thing, see you then."

"Soma!" the suddenly incensed vampire protested, as she tightened her grip on his arm. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Hey, that's my wrist, Moka!" the Japanese teenager protested.

"Why can't you just be with me," the pink-haired girl asked with a hurt look. "Aren't... aren't I... good enough for you?"

Soma noticed the tears in her eyes, and became sad himself. "I'm sorry, Moka, I didn't mean to make you cry. Something happened while I was gone," he continued as he looked right into her green eyes, "didn't it?"

"Yes," she replied as she looked away, her voice barely above a whisper. She trembled as she stood before her close friend.

A sad sigh escaped him, and he instinctively held her close to him. "Alright, tell me what happened. And then-" As he thought about Yukari, his eyes went wide as he recalled what she'd requested. "Wait! Did she say 'sunflower fields?!'" he suddenly exclaimed.

"Soma," Moka asked with a worried look.

The enigmatic youth trembled, as he recalled what his old friend had relayed to him earlier in the day. "_Taeko-chan,_" he thought worriedly to himself, "_I really hope you're wrong about this._"

* * *

Co-author's Note: Hello again, hope everyone enjoyed this part of the chapter. The rest shall be released in the next installment, where everyone's lives will be changed forever.

And now for the reviewers:

Jouaint

Yes, and it'll become much more interesting very soon.

Akuma-Heika

Alucard's ties to Moka, as well as Akasha, will be revealed in later chapters. His actual past with Akasha will be detailed in the coming prologue, Journey of Sorrow, once it's released. As for his ties with Akuha, you can probably guess he'll become very aware of her, very soon.

Lord Destroyer

I wouldn't say the women of Villiers are unintelligent, but as I'm sure you've already guessed Ariel has made a grave miscalculation. She should've seasoned her words more carefully, for it seems she's about to eat them shortly. As for Lilia, she's not one to be discouraged so easily, and while I won't spoil anything, you'll definitely see in both stories how far she'll go to be reunited with the man she loves.

And yes, both father and daughter have their own reasons for desiring Dracula's resurrection. And it's not he rendered the Jigentou useless, more like once he learned the secret of her power, he merely prevented her from using it. And with his longer reach, she couldn't have effectively attacked him in those instances. And yes, I guessed there was no way she could've enacted her plans with Issa (or especially Gyokuro) watching over her, so she strove to eliminate him, without success of course. As for the huge brawl, those were actually Great Armors he fought, not Final Knights, whose insane defense would've given even him a run for his money.

The intruder's identity will be revealed over the course of the story.

And yes, Alucard is far too inflexible for his own good, and it may very lead him to become what you surmised. As for him actually being Moka's father, the truth will be revealed over the course of the story. He didn't really convince her in this chapter, he'll have to try harder if he wishes to have Moka join him. And yes, he'd definitely best be careful with the seal, lest he make yet another enemy for himself.

teiki

If you mean whether she's actually descended from Dracula and not Issa, the truth will be revealed in time.

Lord-Krun

Glad you enjoy the extended fights so much, it really means a lot to me. And yes, Alucard took her words too literally, and doesn't seem to consider the flip side of them. As for how it ended with her and Maria, that'll be answered in the coming prologue, Journey of Sorrow, set shortly after Symphony of the Night.

Glossary

-jii – respectful term for old man, usually meant for grandfathers


	12. Black Fields and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter ten: Black Fields and a Vampire

Later that night, Soma made his way out past the beach. He'd just finished a long talk with Moka, and though the vampire didn't want him to have left her, once he told her what he'd heard about the sunflowers, she begrudgingly relented. Though she admittedly wanted Soma all to herself, she didn't want to have sacrificed anyone in the process, especially one as young as Yukari.

He reflected on the conversation he had with his close friend as he continued to walk. "_Oh Moka,_" he thought to himself, "_I had no idea life was so hard for you. Being sent into the human world, being shunned like that, just like me._" A heavy sigh escaped him as he continued to walk, deeply troubled by her plight. "_But still, how is it she didn't know her mother was dead? Did she forget?_" He quickly shook his head, and frowned deeply. "_No that can't be it, you just can't _forget _your mother is dead, so what's the deal?_"

The troubled youth then growled to himself, as his thoughts turned to the infamous Arikado, and his confrontation of his close friend. "_The nerve of that guy,_" he thought to himself with an insulted scowl, "_trying to bully Moka into accepting him. Not to mention trying to exploit her mother's death like that. Her father would be furious if he ever found out._" A grave sigh escaped him as he considered the possibility of a confrontation between Arikado and Shuzen. "_Then again, he could be doing this to try and challenge him for his daughter._" He exhaled bitterly through clenched teeth, incensed by the concept. "_Despicable, treating Moka like she's some sort of prize, does he have _any_ honor?_"

He then sighed deeply, as he considered another troubling fact Moka had revealed. "_But if it's true, that Arikado's with the government, then the whole school could be in danger._" The image of his close friend being arrested by government agents appeared in his mind, as they wheeled her away to parts unknown. The very thought made him seethe in anger, even more so when he considered how Arikado denounced their promise and vowed he would've never let them marry. "If you try to take her away from me," he spoke in a low threatening voice, as his eyes glowed red, "I'll hunt you down and make you wish you were never _**BORN!**_"

Soma then gasped, as he realized his dark power had begun to flare up again. He quickly got his breathing under control, and tried to do the same with his emotions. However, he found the latter to have been more difficult, as he was still livid at the thought of Moka being abducted by government agents. After a while, he felt himself calmed down, so his power remained dormant. However, he knew it didn't change their already tense situation, which had become more so in light of what his close friend had revealed to him. "Moka's right," he said to himself, "we have to stop him, somehow."

A few moments later, he found himself at the edge of a vast field of sunflowers before him, which stretched forth in all directions. Though its beauty was undeniable, he found himself feeling uneasy, as Taeko's warning echoed in his mind. "_Witch's Knoll,_" he thought to himself, "_could it really be true?_"

He continued forth, and soon found the small witch, who looked out over the horizon. He wondered if his classmate knew about the rumors of the fields, and that it was the reason she'd chosen the area for their conversation. He quickly dismissed the thought, as nothing of the sort was ever discussed at school. He then came up to her side, as she continued to look over the vast fields before her. "Yukari-chan," he spoke up, "I'm here."

The brunette girl turned to him, a worried look in her violet eyes. "Soma-san," she asked in concern, "is Moka-san alright?"

A grave sigh escaped the enigmatic youth. "She'll be fine," he replied, "hopefully a good night's sleep will take her mind off things."

Yukari hummed in acknowledgment, though she didn't look fully convinced. "Soma-san, do you really think Arikado-san is Moka-san's father?"

"Not a chance," the Japanese teenager replied with a resolute look. "That man's not a teacher, so there's no way he could never be a father. And I won't let him drag Moka into his own personal vendetta."

The young witch was shocked by his strong words, but then lowered her gaze, which became pensive in appearance. "You really think he has a vendetta against us?"

"Moka definitely thinks so, and with the way he acts, I can believe it. He definitely doesn't think humans and youkai can ever live together."

The brunette girl sighed heavily, and her face became downcast. "That's a shame," she replied quietly, as a light sniffle escaped her.

"Yukari-chan," Soma asked, confused by her demeanor.

"I-it's nothing," the child prodigy replied dismissively, and then looked nervously at him. "Soma," she began, as she tightly clenched her fists, "do you see me as a little kid?"

The enigmatic student was somewhat taken aback by her inquiry, and wasn't sure how to have responded at first. "Well," he replied tentatively as he scratched his cheek, "I don't think that really matters. You're still my friend regardless," he concluded with a smile.

"That's not what I meant," the small witch retorted with an annoyed pout. "I mean, do you see me as a kid, or a girl," she asked, as a light blush appeared on her young cheeks.

"That's a hard question," the white-haired youth replied with a nervous smile. "I mean, seriously, aren't you a little young to be thinking about that?"

"Soma-san!" the child prodigy snapped indignantly at him, "I'm serious! I have to compete with so many girls for your love, all of them more mature than me!" she concluded, as she pouted and covered her underdeveloped chest.

"Yukari-chan," the Japanese teenager spoke seriously, bewildered about the reason she was so incensed with him.

The brunette girl exhaled bitterly as she looked away. "It really hurts when you treat me with kid's gloves," she admitted as she folded her arms under her chest. "I love you just as much as Moka-san, and I want to save you, from this terrible curse upon you."

Soma gasped in response, as he had no idea she'd felt the same way as him about his powers.

"I've been thinking about it," Yukari went on, "ever since that time in the forest. And later that night, I had a strange dream, desu. I wasn't myself, I was someone else, walking through this dark lonely castle."

The white-haired youth gulped in response, as he had a horrible idea of what she meant.

"I called out to the castellan," the small witch continued, "and he let me inside. He had a dark aura that made everyone else's look like nothing, even Moka-san." She shivered slightly, still visibly troubled by the memory. "His eyes, they looked so empty at first glance. Yet despite that, I could tell he still loved me, desu. Or rather, whoever I was at the time."

The enigmatic student's eyes went wide, as he realized his classmate had also lived previous lives, just like him. And he began to get a better understanding of the reasons behind her feelings for him. "Yukari-chan," he spoke softly.

"We were going to have a son," the younger girl continued as she looked down and held her stomach, "he would've been born in another two weeks. I can still remember feeling him inside me, it was wonderful in a way I can't describe right now."

Cruz Soma's mouth hung open, as he was genuinely at a loss for words. Yet the more he thought of it, he more he suspected it was much more than an alcohol-induced hallucination. "Yukari-chan," he managed in an awed whisper.

"And when Vlad and I held each other," the small witch continued, as tears began to form in her eyes, "I could feel my child reaching out. He wanted to hold his father so badly, he just loved him that much." She began to cry profusely. "He wanted to have been born right there and then, just so he could've been with his father."

"Yukari-chan." He reached out to hold her, then stopped as he remembered what she'd spoken earlier. "Wait, did you just say 'Vlad?'"

Suddenly, the area before him flashed white, which made him shield his eyes. When he could've seen again, the form of Sendo Yukari had been replaced by a foreign noblewoman, clad in an elegant purple dress. Her long blonde hair framed her downcast face, a look of nigh infinite sorrow in her emerald eyes. An image of the same woman appeared in his mind, being burned at the stake. Even though he knew he'd never seen her in his current life, he wondered if he had in a previous incarnation. The feelings that welled up within him told him he had, and he felt an immense sense of remorse come over him, which made him tightly shut his eyes. "I'm sorry," he found himself saying, as he instinctively held her, "the last thing I ever wanted, was to make you cry. Forgive me," he concluded, as his own tears began to fall.

"It's alright, Soma-kun," a strange woman's voice spoke to him, "there's nothing to forgive."

He immediately opened his eyes and gasped, as he realized the voice had spoken in Japanese. He looked back, and saw the individual before him had changed again. Her blonde hair had become brunette, with squarely cut bangs and ends that hovered just over her smooth shoulders. Her green eyes had become violet, and her red lips were stretched in a sad yet loving smile. "W-what the-" he began, as he initially found himself at a loss. Then he remembered whom he'd spoken with, and his eyes went wide in shock. "Yukari," he asked incredulously.

"Yes, Soma-kun," the strange woman replied sweetly, as she reached out and caressed his cheek. "I will always love you, and do anything to stay by your side, Soma-kun."

The white-haired youth again found himself at a loss for words, as he couldn't have found any sense of falsehood in her declaration. He couldn't have explained how she'd aged over ten years without notice, and wondered if it was actually real.

"So please," the much older witch spoke sadly, "do not lose yourself to the darkness. The last thing I want-" She paused and looked down at herself. Soma's eyes quickly followed, and saw her in an elegantly-woven black dress. His eyes bulged as he noticed it was bound under her very sizable bosom, and the cut of her dress exposed a generous amount of cleavage. His eyes went even lower, and he gasped as he saw her greatly distended stomach, which indicated she was very pregnant, easily over eight months. "-is for our son to grow up to hate you," Yukari concluded, as she placed her slender hand upon her swollen belly.

The enigmatic student gulped in response, and felt a sense of panic welling up within him. He wasn't sure if it was a vision of the future before him, or simply an illusion. Yet the whole scenario seemed so real, it became increasingly more difficult to have dismissed everything before him as a mere deception. "Our... son," he asked, awe and fear in his voice.

"Yes," the woman's voice spoke affectionately. "He's been aware of you for some time, and even now longs to be with you."

Soma looked up to her face, and saw the immense love in the witch's violet eyes. She seemed wholly different from the somewhat irreverent prankster she'd been before. Silently, he was amazed at how much the former child genius had grown up, and knew deep within his soul that the feelings she radiated were genuine. Privately, he began to feel that if it was a vision of the future, then he could've looked forward to it without reservation. "Yukari," he spoke softly when he finally found his voice, and reached out and caressed her soft cheek. "I promise, I will never hurt you." He then slid his hand down her neck, and she hummed in delight. He continued down past her impressive bust, which he still couldn't believe actually belonged to the underdeveloped child he once knew. Another contented hum escaped the woman before him, and he was sorely tempted to have stopped at her bosom. He quickly shook it off, as a bright blush appeared on his face. The brunette woman chuckled happily in response. He finally slid his hand down further, and rested it upon her swollen belly. "Or you, my son."

Suddenly, he felt an unknown bulge from beneath her dress, which startled him for a moment, and made him pull back for a moment.

"Don't be afraid," the beautiful witch spoke reassuringly, "he's just reaching out to you."

Soma inhaled sharply, and then placed his hand upon her abdomen again. The same bulge arose again, only he didn't pull away. "Is that, his hand," he asked as he looked up to the woman who loved him.

"Yes," she replied with a warm smile, "he's so eager to be with you. And in two weeks' time, he will be."

"Yukari," he spoke with an awed look, as he felt his son's heartbeat beneath his touch. He then felt his head gently grabbed from behind, and pulled into the woman's tantalizing cleavage.

"Thank you, Cruz Soma-kun," she spoke gratefully, tears in her violet eyes. "Once again, you made me the happiest woman in the world."

The white-haired youth looked up at her radiant face, and couldn't have denied her breathtaking beauty. He also couldn't have denied the softness of her well-developed bosom, and wondered how many nights he'd rested his head upon it in bed. The very thought made him blush, which earned him another happy chuckle. She then pulled his head up, and looked deeply into his gray eyes. "I will love you for all eternity," she spoke with a serene smile, "Soma-kun." She leaned forward and planted a warm kiss on his lips. The enigmatic student soon replied in kind, and wrapped his arms around her slender neck. Down around his stomach, he felt two bulges from Yukari's abdomen, and surmised their unborn son was reaching out to him. He loved the feeling of being embraced by his family, and wanted to hold them both, for all time.

* * *

The area flashed white again, which blinded him for a moment. When he could've finally seen again, he realized Yukari had somehow regressed to her younger state, and had bewildered expression on her face. "Soma-san?"

The white-haired youth groaned for a moment, and vigorously shook his head. "What the hecht was that?" He looked to his classmate, who looked just as confused as him. As he pondered upon what he'd just experienced, he soon remembered how it began. "Yukari," he asked of the young witch.

"Yes, Soma-san," the child prodigy asked, an anxious look on her face.

"That dream, was that the only time you had it?"

A surprised hum came from the brunette girl, which meant she hadn't expected such a question. "N-no, I had it again last night. Except I didn't have anything to drink before I went to bed, desu."

The Japanese teenager hummed in acknowledgment, and believed he'd finally learned the reason she'd revealed it to him. He also completely knew it had nothing to do with any witch's brew, but was a memory of a past life. He began to wonder if he was the man Yukari mentioned in her dream. He then reached out, and pulled his classmate into a warm hug. "I believe you," he spoke resolutely to the surprised witch, "and I'm sorry if you thought I was making fun of you. I won't do that anymore, I promise."

The child prodigy hummed in delight, and tightly returned his embrace. "I'm glad, Soma-san," she spoke happily. "I don't want to lose, such a precious friend like you." Her smile broadened, as a warm blush came over her young features. "And no matter what, my feelings for you won't change." She leaned forward and kissed the enigmatic student's cheek. "I truly love you, Soma-san."

The white-haired youth blushed as well, as he remembered her adult feelings from his vision. "I'll carry them with me," he finally replied, and then his expression became grave. "But for now," he continued, desperately trying to be gentle with the girl's tender heart, "perhaps it's best if we stay friends." A deep sigh escaped him, as he anxiously awaited her response. "_But if she's the one I'll spend __the rest of my life with,_" he thought to himself, "_then I'll be very happy. And I'll make sure she is as well._"

Yukari pouted slightly, clearly disappointed by the request but not devastated, as Soma had feared. "Alright," she finally replied with a regretful smile, "I guess I can do that. Especially since you believed me." Her smile grew broader, as she kissed him once more. "Wait for me, Soma-san. I'll definitely catch up to Moka-san someday."

"Yeah, you definitely will," he replied with a warm smile. "Just like-" He then groaned warily, as he envisioned their reaction if they'd found out about what he'd experienced.

"_How could you do this, Soma,_" Outer Moka asked in his mind, a hurt expression on her face. "_I thought we were friends!_"

"_I thought I made myself clear, Soma,_" her counterpart added, a vexed look on her pale face. "_You... belong... to_** me,**" she concluded with a seething glare, and her fangs bared in anger.

The white-haired youth groaned in chagrin, as he imagined the two of them tackling him and simultaneously drinking his blood, which he knew wasn't as pleasurable as it looked.

"Soma-san," Yukari's voice asked in confusion.

The enigmatic student coughed nervously, broken out of his disturbing train of thought. "Um, I'll head back to camp now," he spoke tentatively, as he desperately tried to forget the disturbing image in his mind. "You coming?"

"I'll stay here for a bit," the small witch replied with a joyful smile. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up later, desu."

"Okay, come back soon."

* * *

Hidden amongst the sunflowers, a young woman secretly watched as the white-haired stranger left the area, headed back towards the beach. That left the younger girl alone, a feeling the woman knew only too well. Not just her, but her entire race, which had been ostracized by both humans and youkai for centuries. But soon, she believed it would've changed forever. "_Master,_" she spoke within her mind.

"What is it, my child," a dark voice replied telepathically.

"_I've found another witch,_" she replied mentally.

"Let me see."

She relaxed her will, and then gasped involuntarily as her guardian's mind entered her own. The greatness of it continued to astound her, and she was eternally grateful that he'd come into her life. She knew he merely used her eyes to look ahead, though she also knew if he decided, he could've peered into the darkest recesses of her mind, and seen her deepest desires. Though even if not, she planned to have revealed them to him in time.

"Focus, Rubi-san," her master's voice chided in annoyance.

"_S-s-sorry!_" she mentally replied apologetically, as a sweatdrop ran down the back of her head.

A weary groan echoed within her consciousness, and then she winced as her master looked towards the small witch with her eyes, alone at the edge of the sunflower fields. "Ah, she is one of the components," he spoke telepathically, "the others must be close by."

"_Then, the time for the ritual has come?_"

"Yes, use that girl to lure out the others. Once they've all upon our soil, we shall enact the rite."

"_At last!_" Rubi replied joyfully in her mind. "_The time of our retribution is close at hand! Oh, I'm just overcome with anticipation!_"

"Don't get too overzealous, I'm sure Alucard's out there. Do not try to confront him directly, focus on the children instead."

"_Yes, Master._" She then rose to her feet, and walked towards the lone girl at the edge of the fields. "Hello there," she called out as she drew near.

"W-w-who's there?!" the younger border being demanded as she spun around, and instinctively raised her wand.

"Don't be afraid," the young woman spoke with a reassuring smile. "My name is Toujyou Rubi, and I am a witch, just like you. Please tell me, what is your name?"

The small girl groaned nervously as she looked to the newcomer. "S-S-Sendo Yukari," she finally replied.

"Hello Yukari-chan," Rubi spoke in a warm greetings, "let's be friends."

"F-f-f-friends?"

"Yes! It's so good to see another witch after so long!"

"Yay!" Yukari exclaimed as she reached out and hugged the older girl.

The brunette woman smiled lovingly as she returned her embrace. "Don't get too attached to her," a familiar voice spoke within her mind, "we need to complete the ritual before Alucard discovers our plans."

"_Yes, Master._"

* * *

Soma arrived back at the beach, where most everyone had begun to retire. The lone exception was a tall man in a black suit, which made the white-haired youth groan wearily. "Why is it I always seem to run into him at times like this," he asked himself, "he's like a bad penny that just keeps turning up." He slowed to a halt as his least favorite teacher approached him.

"Soma," Arikado began impassively, "you'll be sharing a tent with Eucliwood."

The enigmatic student gave him an equally impassive look. "What's wrong, don't trust me around your, _daughter,_" he asked with a defiant look.

"Watch your tongue, Cruz Soma!" the black-clad man spoke warningly with a stern glare. "What I do with _my_ family is **not** your concern!" he declared as he pointed at the white-haired youth for emphasis.

"Who do you think you're fooling?!" the Japanese teenager shot back. "What, you think you can ignore her for sixteen years, then appear out of the blue, say you're her father, and expect her to welcome you with open arms?"

"Soma," Arikado spoke warningly, his teeth bared in barely restrained anger.

"You've got a lot of nerve," the undaunted youth continued, "forcing your way into Moka's life and trying to take it over. I don't know who you think you are," he went on as he got right in the black-clad man's face, "but you're not a teacher, and you're _definitely _not a father! A real father doesn't hide from his own children, he lets them know who he is, and how much they mean to him."

"Last warning," the black-clad growled menacingly.

"That's what my father's done for me!" Soma declared proudly. "And there isn't a father in the world who wouldn't do the same for their child! And Moka's the nicest person I've ever met, so there's no way in Hell her father could possibly be an overbearing, inflexible, unforgiving, unlikeable, cold-hearted tyrant like you!"

Suddenly, Arikado's youki flared out, which drove the white-haired youth back across the sand. "That's it!" he snapped, his face flush with anger. "I'm not putting up with your impudent little mouth anymore! If you're not gonna be mature and respect me willingly, then I'll have to _beat it_ into you!"

"Go ahead and try!" Soma shot back, as he drew his Unholy Crucifix. "Let's see how tough you are against an opponent who hits back!"

"Why you!" the black-clad man snapped, insulted by his student's accusation.

Suddenly, a familiar girl in a purple dress arrived at the scene, and stood between the two combatants.

"Eucliwood," the Japanese teenager spoke, shocked that she would've come at that moment.

The armored girl looked sadly between them, and scribbled on her notepad. "Please stop," her first page read, which she showed to both men before she wrote again, "this won't solve anything."

The enigmatic student reined in his anger, as he knew his roommate wouldn't have wanted to have seen him in his precious state. He looked ahead, and saw a somewhat penitent look on his least favorite teacher's face. The next thing he saw was the silver-haired girl come close to him. "Come to bed, Soma," her notepad read, "it's been a long day, for everyone."

The Japanese teenager looked to her, and then gave her a grave nod. "Hai." He walked past Arikado, and followed his roommate towards their tent.

"Wait, Soma," the black-clad man spoke up.

The white-haired youth cautiously looked back to him. He'd hoped his teacher would've apologized to him, though he guessed he was asking for too much.

"Where's Sendo," the tall man asked without looking in his direction.

Soma winced inwardly, as he knew he didn't want Arikado to have discovered the vision he had of the young witch. "She's, still out near the sunflower fields. She said she'd be back soon."

"Is there a problem?"

The white-haired youth hissed to himself. _"Darn, I can't hide anything from this guy,_" he thought to himself in aggravation, "_is he psychic or something?_" He quick shook off his current train of thought, and focused back on the current matter. "Yeah," he spoke aloud, "I talked to my friend about that place before I arrived. She said over thirty people have disappeared in those fields in the past year, and that there's rumors about it being haunted. The townsfolk call it, Witch's Knoll."

Arikado instantly spun around, a startled and intense look on his pale face. "Did you just say, 'Witch's Knoll?'"

"Yeah," Soma replied warily.

The Japanese teenager then felt a tug on his coat sleeve. He looked to his side, and saw a concerned look on Eucliwood's face. "What's Witch's Knoll," she asked in print.

The white-haired youth gave her a grave look. "Apparently, there's legends that witches have lived in those fields for generations. And some say, they still do."

The Necromancer gulped nervously to herself, though she clearly repressed her true feelings on the matter.

Soma then looked to his teacher, who gazed over the fields in question. "Alright, change of plans," the black-clad man began as he looked over his shoulder. "You stay here and watch over the girls, don't go to bed until I return and tell you it's safe."

"Wait a minute," the white-haired youth asked warily, "what are you- no, you're not going out there alone, are you?"

"Let me worry about that," the tall man remarked impassively. "In the meantime, keep that crucifix on hand. I sense an intruder somewhere on the beach."

"An intruder?!" Soma asked with a startled look.

"Yes, it's energy resembles that of a vampire. It doesn't seem too dangerous, you should be able to handle it without much trouble."

"Without much trouble?!" the thunderstruck youth exclaimed. "Are you serious? This is a vampire we're talking about, right? You can't just step on them like bugs."

"I do," the black-clad man remarked in the same monotone voice. "Anyway, protect the girls with your life, I'm counting on you." He then headed off towards the eastern edge of the beach without another word.

Soma watched as the history teacher departed, his face a mixture of suspicion, worry, and disbelief. "Eucliwood, is he pulling my leg here?"

The silver-haired girl hummed to herself, closed her blue eyes and then shook her head.

The Japanese teenager sighed in chagrin. "I was afraid you'd say that," he spoke with a grim expression. "I hope it's nothing like the Shuzens, or it's bound to get ugly."

* * *

The incognito Alucard stopped at the eastern edge of the beach, far away from the others. He realized he could've sensed Sendo's aura near the sunflower fields, but nothing past it. That fact bothered him, and he was a bit perturbed that Cruz hadn't informed him of it sooner. Though considering what happened a few moments ago, that was the farthest thing from his mind.

"Witch's Knoll," he said to himself, as he reached into his black coat, "I thought this area seemed familiar." With a grave sigh, he then pulled out a dark cellphone, and flipped it open. "Blast you, Mikogami, throwing your students into danger again. Are you _trying _to turn Soma into the Dark Lord?" A bitter sigh escaped him, as he foresaw a confrontation with the headmaster before long, especially if Nekonome and the driver reported on what happened at the beach. "No matter, it'll be resolved soon enough." He then dialed the appropriate number, and placed the phone to his ear.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a humble domicile within Fujimi City, two young women sat upon a posh couch, and watched a live concert on their flat screen television. One was around sixteen had somewhat short orange hair, with two small ribbons within. She wore a light pink flower-patterned kimono, with clogs on her dainty feet, and had an opened bag of popcorn by her side. Next to her was a woman in her early twenties, with somewhat Japanese features yet distinctly foreign blonde hair, which ran down to her shoulder blades. She wore a deep sapphire flower-patterned kimono, and also wore clogs.

"Ah, I'm so glad I could enjoy this with you, Onee-chan," the younger girl began with a joyful smile, "definitely makes this more enjoyable."

"But you'd rather have front row seats," the blonde woman replied teasingly, "wouldn't you?"

The orange-haired girl chuckled to herself, a somewhat guilty smile on her face. The older woman sighed with a chagrined smile, as she'd surmised as such.

"But anyway," the younger girl continued, "I'm so glad Soma-kun's back in town. Well, not quite in town, but you get the idea."

"Of course I do, Mina, you've been talking about him ever since he went off to that... suspicious private school."

The teenager laughed with an embarrassed smile, and then ruefully shook her head. "Do... do you think Soma-kun's alright?"

The blonde woman sighed uncertainly. "I wish I knew, but with a name like Youkai Academy, that really troubles me." A bitter sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes. "_Why did you have to go alone, Alucard,_" she thought to herself, "_and why haven't you at least contacted me?_" A very troubling thought came to her mind. "_Don't tell me-_" She then dismissed it as soon as it had appeared. "_No, that's ridiculous, he's overcome Castlevania countless times, it'll take more than some school with a suspicious name to kill him. But still-_"

"Onee-chan," Mina asked with a worried look.

The older sister looked gravely to her, and somberly closed her eyes.

The tense silence was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing from the kitchen. "I'll get it!" the orange-haired girl spoke up, and then rose from the sofa and disappeared out of sight. The blonde woman looked back to the television, though her mind was elsewhere. "Alucard," she spoke in a nigh audible voice.

"Hello, Hakuba residence!" Mina's voice began from the kitchen.

A long silence ensued, which the woman of mixed descent found troubling. A few moments later, she watched as her sister returned to the living room, a worried look on her face. "It-it's Arikado-san."

The older sister breathed evenly through her nostrils. "I'll take it upstairs."

* * *

The blonde woman made her way up to the second floor of the Hakuba residence, headed for the master bedroom. She carefully slid the door open, and closed it behind her. She headed straight fort the nightstand, her eyes locked upon the phone. She picked up the receiver with her slender hand, and brought it to her hear. "Belnades Yoko."

"We have a situation," an impassive male voice replied from the other end.

A deep sigh escaped the troubled woman. "_When don't we,_" she thought bitterly to herself. "What is it," she asked aloud.

"You need to come to Fujimi City immediately and purify Witch's Knoll."

Yoko blinked in disbelief, confused by his apparent change of heart on the matter. "I thought you said it wasn't a priority, what's changed?"

"Dracula's reincarnation is dangerously close to that area. You need to purify the knoll before he can enter it."

The blonde woman spluttered over her own words, shocked that he could've said something so provocative with a straight face. "Did I hear you correctly," she asked when she found her voice again, "you mean Graham's in Fujimi City?"

"No, I mean the _real_ incarnation, a Japanese youth named Cruz Soma."

"Soma-kun?!" Yoko exclaimed with a thunderstruck look. She then looked to the door, and wondered if Mina had heard her. She knew she would've had to make a quick escape if her little sister asked too many tough questions. "Are you serious," she asked in a quieter voice, "Cruz Soma, is Dracula?"

"Not yet," the dhampir replied in a calm but still serious voice, "but if he goes to the knoll he might be forced to utilize his power, which could prematurely hasten his awakening. That's why you need to go there and resolve the matter first."

"Hold on," the Belnades descendant spoke firmly, "don't you think you're overstating the danger a bit? Come on, you _know_ that can't happen without the castle, and there's _no way_it can manifest without the solar eclipse. Come on, his followers may be powerful, but they're not _that_ powerful. They'd have to be gods to enact such a plan, and you know they're not."

A heavy sigh came from the other end. "Even so, the headmaster's recent actions have begun to, bother me. I thought he was trying to prevent Dracula's awakening, but now-" A long pause came from the other end.

"If he's plotting to revive Dracula, eliminate him. Hasn't that always been protocol?"

"Yes, I, might need your help on that."

Yoko hummed in surprise, as it was rare that her comrade ever asked for help. A smile then crept on her face, glad that he'd humbled himself, if only for a moment.

"But before we confront him," the disguised dhampir I need you to grant safe haven to Cruz Soma and a girl named Akashiya Moka, I don't want them getting involved when we purify the school."

"And, who is this girl," the witch asked with a confused look.

"My daughter."

"W-w-w-w-what?!" the blonde woman exclaimed, positively thunderstruck by what she'd heard. "_You_ have a daughter? Since when?"

"She's been missing for several years," the impassive man spoke on the other end, "but now that I've found her again, I'm not letting her out of my sight. Once she understands our cause she'll be a valuable asset to us. I'll definitely need your help in that regard."

"**Wait** a minute!" Yoko interrupted, a suspicious tone to her voice. "_When_ were you going to tell me this? You just don't spring something like this on someone, Alucard."

"What's the problem, she needs an older woman in her life and I'd deem you perfect for the role."

"_Older_ woman," the witch asked with an insulted look. "I'm only twenty-two!"

"You're older than her, that's what I meant."

The blonde woman groaned to herself, quite aggravated with her comrade. "_Men,_" she thought to herself. "And, _how_ old is this, daughter of yours," she asked aloud, her suspicion obvious in her voice.

"Sixteen."

"And _where_ is her mother?"

"She's dead. That's why I need you to fill in."

The witch slapped her hand over her face in disbelief. "Alucard, you can't just replace someone's _mother!_" she exclaimed.

"Sure you can, children have surrogate mothers and adoptive mothers all the time. Doesn't always have to be the birth mother, as long as a suitable and competent substitute is found, then the situation is resolved."

"It is _not_ that simple!" Yoko retorted heatedly as she thrust her free hand down. "The child has to accept this... substitute," she went on, and incredulously shook her head, "or else it won't lead to a healthy mother-daughter relationship."

"That won't be a problem, she'll accept you."

"Oh," the blonde woman asked suspiciously, "and how can you be so sure?"

"Because I'll tell her to. I'm her father, it's her duty to obey me."

The witch screamed in utter disbelief, aghast at his frighteningly simple views on the matter. "This is not the fifteenth century anymore!" she exclaimed. "Don't you understand the concept of _mutual_ respect? That is has to be _earned? _And _especially_ when raising children! If you don't realize that then you won't get very far in _anything_ in today's world."

"We don't have time for this, Yoko," the dhampir replied impatiently, "she needs to realize her place in our world, and she to realize it _now. _We can develop a relationship along the way, but she needs to understand who's in charge of her life."

The blonde woman groaned in sheer disbelief. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you," she asked with an appalled look. "And, 'realize your place?' Does that sound like anyone we know?"

"Not another word," the black-clad man spoke warningly.

The witch frowned in response, as she knew how much her comrade hated being reminded of his father, let alone being compared to him. "That's exactly what I mean, Alucard. You haven't changed with the times. And if you think his, _daughter_ of yours," she continued, as she become more suspicious of the arrangement by the moment, "is merely going to bend to your will and accept me, you've got another thing coming."

An irritated exhale came from the other end. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because she doesn't know me," Yoko pointed out. "Why should she listen to someone she's never even met? And from the sound of it, she's hardly even met _you._ Even if you are her father, you really think she's gonna accept you after you've been gone for most of her life? If a human did that, they'd get sued for years of child support. They certainly wouldn't be respected."

"Even if they were laboring tirelessly for the good of the world?"

"Don't get me started on that," Yoko groaned in aggravation, "it's becoming painfully obvious you don't understand children. And let me guess, this child of yours is a vampire, right?"

"Yes."

"And you really believe she's going to accept _me,_ a descendant of a clan of _vampire hunters,_ as her mother, right?"

"Yes."

"And what makes you so sure she will?!" she asked in obvious exasperation. "How do you know she won't try to kill me instead?"

"I'm her father, she will not defy me."

Belnades Yoko groaned in unparalleled chagrin. "You just don't get it, do you? You _do_ remember the Church's stance on the matter, right? 'No Vampire Left Alive?' Not to mention it's forbidden for church members to even associate with vampires! If they find out I'm actually raising one I'll be excommunicated! And she'll probably be executed!"

"You'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to either of you."

The blonde woman again slapped her hand over her forehead in sheer disbelief. "Alucard, do you have any idea what you're saying? Have you forgotten all the trouble _that woman_caused after how the last battle ended?"

"Hold your tongue!" the dhampir spoke sharply. "That's no way to speak of your mother!"

"She nearly ruined the clan, Alucard, you know that. I've spent years trying to overcome the stigma of being _that woman's child,_" she continued, as a bitter frown crossed her features. "Even now, some people think I'm gonna lose my mind like she did. It's very frustrating," she concluded, as a grave sigh escaped her.

"Yes," the tall man replied gravely, "I hated that decision as well. And I really thought the battle was over, I thought with Dracula dead the Belmonts weren't needed any longer. I thought _we_ weren't needed any longer." A deep sigh escaped him, which was full of regret. "But now-" He left the sentence unfinished, which showed he was terribly worried over the current situation.

"Alucard," Yoko replied in a somber voice, as she knew he'd spoken of his decision to have enacted the sealing ritual, regardless of the fact that Julius had somehow been separated from them. Her mother lost her mind after that, claiming Alucard had murdered the last Belmont. And in a sense, it could've been seen that way.

"But this isn't the time to grieve over the past," the black-clad man stated grimly, "I need you here in Fujimi, I'll keep Soma and the others out of the knoll, so they won't be in your way."

"Alright," the woman of mixed descent conceded, still perturbed over the situation. "Though I hope you realize I'm the one who'll have to apologize for leaving Mina-chan all alone tonight."

"They'll understand, they know what we do."

Yoko hummed in response, though she knew her comrade was correct on the matter. She knew it was Mina's parents who enacted the sealing rite that banished Dracula's castle from the earth, and were very aware of their secret war against the supernatural. "I'll be on my way shortly," she spoke succinctly, "Belnades out." She then hung up the phone, as a grave sigh escaped. "Mina-chan," she spoke sadly to herself, aghast at the thought of her discovering the truth about Soma.

* * *

Back at the Fujimi City beach, a mysterious looking man hung up his phone, a perturbed look on his mustached face. Behind him, a woman with short blonde hair approached him, a worried look on her face.

"Driver-san," she began tentatively, "is... everything alright."

The man light his cigar, inhaled deeply and blew a smoky exhale. "Arikado-san's calling in outside help on this."

"What!? But that's against academy rules!"

"I know, Nekonome-sensei, he's made it abundantly clear he has no faith in Mikogami-sama, or the purpose of our school." He sighed bitterly as he shook his head, and then looked back to his comrade. "In a way, that woman is right. Arikado-san doesn't understand how the modern world works. That's gonna get him, and us, in a lot of trouble." He then took another drag of his cigar, greatly concerned over how the coming events would've played out.

"Is, something going to happen," the catlike teacher asked nervously.

"Yeah, and we can't let Arikado-san interfere. Mikogami-sama's orders."

Nekonome mewed in chagrin. "Will the children be alright?"

"That's up to them," the driver replied. "If they're gonna be involved in this mess, then they need to learn to rely on themselves and face this threat head on. And if Arikado-san keeps sheltering them, they'll never become strong." He inhaled deeply from his cigar and emitted another puff of smoke. "He needs to learn he can't do everything, none of them can. And they'd best learn soon, for after tonight, nothing will ever be the same."

The blonde woman mewed again, terribly worried for her pupils.

* * *

Soma completed his first round of guard duty. Most of the girls were suspicious of Arikado's intentions, but were elated that the white-haired youth was watching over them, especially Kurumu. She even offered him a place by her side once he was finished, but that led to another round of bickering with Mizore, who shared the tent with her. The enigmatic youth quickly excused himself after that.

He headed for his own tent, in order to have told Eucliwood everything was safe, for the time being. But as he drew near, he felt another presence within the tent, one that was dark and unfamiliar to him. "Please Hellscythe-dono," a Japanese woman's voice spoke from within, "I need your help."

He ran towards the tent, and threw the flaps open. Once he did he saw his quiet roommate, along with a strange woman he'd never seen. She had long black hair, done up in a ponytail, which ran down most of her back. A dark blue cape was tied just below her neck, and ran down her back. She also wore blue jeans, black boots, and a yellow shirt with spaghetti straps. It revealed some of her midriff, as well as a tempting portion of her vast cleavage. "_Oh man,_" he thought to himself ashis eyes went wide, "_she actually makes Kurumu-chan look small!_" He instinctively covered his nose, unable to have looked away from her very buxom form. "_Poor Kurumu-chan, she'd be green with envy if she ever met this woman. I wonder if she's part succubus._"

The strange woman instantly rose to her feet, which made her huge bosom bounce expressively. "Who are you?!" she demanded, as she glared at him with her piercing green eyes.

"That's what I should be asking," Soma replied, as he desperately tried to hide his nosebleed with his free hand. "What do you think you're doing, sneaking into our camp like this?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," the stranger replied with a perturbed glance, "my business is with Hellscythe-dono and Hellscythe-dono alone. Now remove yourself from my presence, you worthless piece of jellyfish waste."

"What did you say?!" the white-haired youth demanded, as he tried to have looked resolute, "you'd better not try anything funny, or it's gonna be you and me!"

"So you're lecherous, rude, misogynistic, and I suspect barbaric. Completely unworthy to be in the same hemisphere as myself, let alone the illustrious Hellscythe-dono."

"Why you!" Soma shot back, incensed by the woman's insulting demeanor. "You're lucky _I'm_ the one who found you, were it Arikado you'd already be dead! Now make yourself scarce before he _does _find you."

"No," the dark-haired woman retorted firmly, "I have a mission to complete, and until I do so I will _not_ depart."

"_Geez, she's like Inner Moka with PMS,_" the annoyed youth thought to himself. "What mission," he asked aloud, "and who are you, anyway?"

"I am called Seraphim," the intruder replied with a stern look, "I was sent by my village to seek Hellscythe-dono's assistance."

"Seraphim," Soma asked with a peculiar look, "you certainly don't act like an angel."

"You're not a very respectable person yourself, so I don't think you're in any position to judge."

The enigmatic student growled to himself, livid at the blatant disrespect he'd received from the newcomer. Eucliwood gazed at him, scribbled on her notepad, and showed it to the dark-haired woman. "Be nice to Soma," she spoke in print, then scribbled again, "he's my soulmate."

"S-s-say what," the white-haired youth asked with a flabbergasted look. "Isn't that a little... strong?"

"Is it," she asked in print as she gave him a sidelong glance.

Seraphim gave him a piercing look, which lasted for several tense seconds. "I see," she remarked as she turned back to the quiet girl. "Hellscythe-dono, if I defeat this man, will you grant my request? If you choose, you can refer to me as 'Sera.'"

The silver-haired girl hummed in response, her expression unreadable. "If you insist," she replied in print.

The voluptuous woman smiled, and nodded reverently in response.

"_If_ you defeat me," Soma asked with a questioning look, "you're getting far too ahead of yourself, I'm the toughest guy at Youkai Academy!" he concluded as he proudly stuck his thumb into his chest.

"And I am a kyuketsu ninja," the dark-haired stranger retorted, "a skilled warrior from my village. You would do well not to take me lightly, you vulgar dung beetle."

"Ha! You, a ninja," the enigmatic student asked with an amused smile. "Give me a break, with a body like that there's no way you can hide in anything." The next thing he saw was the black-haired woman wave her hand, followed by a sharp object being embedded in his forehead, which knocked him to the floor of the tent. He groaned as he slowly got up, and pulled the object out of his head. He soon saw a shuriken-like projectile in hand, only instead of metal its texture resembled that of a leaf.

"Keep your perverted comments to yourself," Seraphim spoke warningly, "or my next attack will hit a lot lower."

An incensed Soma immediately hurled the projectile into the floor of the tent and rose to his feet. "Hey! What are you trying to do, kill me?!"

"What was your first clue," the buxom woman replied, no remorse in her voice. "But since you're still alive, this could actually be worth my while. Come, we fight amongst the sunflowers."

"Who said _you_ could determine where we fight?!" the white-haired youth shot back, even more livid at the vampire's unabashed audacity. "Fine, we'll take this outside, but only because I don't want to disturb Moka or the others!"

"If you insist."

At that moment, the sound of the tent flaps being opened came from behind. Soma looked behind him, and saw Haruna had entered the temporary domicile, clad in the same clothes she wore earlier in the day.

"Hey, what's the commotion, Soma-kun," the brown-haired girl asked curiously. "And, who's that woman," she asked with a suspicious look as her purple eyes beheld Seraphim. A frown crossed her young features as she gazed at her well-endowed shape.

"She's my next opponent," the enigmatic youth replied with a sour look, "she's gonna learn not to stand between me and friends, and _especially_ not to throw sharp objects into people's heads!" he concluded as he pointed at the self-proclaimed ninja.

"You asked for it," the unfriendly woman replied without any sympathy, "you got it."

"Woo hoo!" the brown-haired girl exclaimed. "That sounds awesome! Lead the way, partner!"

Soma growled irritably, annoyed by the latest obstacle to what should've been a relaxing vacation. "Fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yukari continued to converse with the older girl, glad that she'd finally met another witch. "Rubi-san," she asked of her, "do you live out here all alone?"

"Not exactly," the stranger replied, as a warm smile appeared on her face. "My master has watched over me ever since I was small, we've been working together to find other witches and protect them from the humans."

"Protect us," the brunette girl asked with a hopeful look, "that sounds great, desu!" she exclaimed with a joyful smile. "How are you going to do it?"

"The preparations are all but complete. Once the rite is enacted, our future will finally be secured, and humanity will never threaten us again."

"Whoa, that's so cool, desu!" Yukari replied with a starstruck look, as she looked in awe at her fellow witch. "_Rubi-san is so cool,_" she thought to herself, "_I want to be just like her when I grow up._"

Suddenly, the brunette woman's head darted to the side, a dark suspicious look on her heart-shaped features. "What's this," she asked as she gazed into the distance.

"What is it, Rubi-san," the younger girl asked worriedly.

"Be careful, Yukari-chan, I sense intruders out in the fields."

The child prodigy hummed to herself, and looked in the same direction. Though she couldn't have sensed anyone from her vantage point, she had a good idea about their identities. "Wait here, Rubi-san, I'll check it out."

"Are you sure," the older woman asked from behind.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be back in a bit, desu."

* * *

Toujyou Rubi watched as the young girl made her way into the fields, headed in the same direction as the intruders. Though she couldn't have seen them from her vantage point, she could've sensed their auras clearly, and thus pinpointed their exact position. A smile crossed her features, as she was again grateful for the diligent training her master had given her in the arcane. "_Hmm, those must be some of the components,_" she thought to herself.

"Indeed," her master's voice echoed within her mind, "keep a close watch on them, I sense Alucard is on the move."

"_Yes, Master._"

* * *

Soma followed the supposed ninja into the sunflower fields, an annoyed expression on his face. He really wanted to have enjoyed the time away from school, and then he found himself challenged to yet another pointless fight. Though since his opponent had designs for Eucliwood, he felt obligated to have protected her. He looked back, as the quiet girl followed right behind him, with an eager-looking Haruna by her side.

"Alright, this is far enough!" he called out as he tightly gripped his Unholy Crucifix. "Let's get this over with, I'd like to enjoy _some_ of my summer vacation, thank you very much."

"You can always concede," the rude woman replied as she glanced over her shoulder, "then you can enjoy yourself all you want."

"And let you drag Eucliwood into something utterly pointless?!" Soma shot back, as he manifested his crimson blade, "I don't think so! She's staying right here, and once I'm done, you're headed back where you came from!"

"Pointless, you say," Seraphim asked with an annoyed look, "you don't understand anything." She immediately spun around to face him, and dramatically flung her cape to her right side. With her hand still extended, a swarm of leaves materialized around it, and coalesced into the shape of a long katana.

"What the hecht," Soma asked with a confused look, as he tried to keep his eyes on her blade and not her boobs, which continued to bounce after she'd spun around.

"My special skill is the Hiken Tsubamegaeshi," the ninja announced as she held her blade out to the side, "my hobby is the Hiken Tsubamegaeshi," she went on, as she held out her blade in a guarding stance, her left hand stretched out behind her, "my **life** is the Hiken Tsubamegaeshi!" she concluded as she leaned back on her right leg, her right knee but centimeters off the ground while her opposite leg was fully outstretched. She held out her left hand, while held held her leaf sword in a readied position.

The white-haired youth stared in disbelief, as his eyes shrunk down into little black dots. "Having just one hobby isn't very healthy," he remarked blankly as he let his guard down, "you should really look into video games."

Suddenly, he felt a familiar object stuck in his forehead, which caused him to have collapsed on the ground. He sat up with an aggravated growl, pulled out the leaf shuriken, and threw it on the ground. "I'm _really_ getting sick of you throwing sharp objects into my head!"

"And I'm getting sick of you waggling your impudent little tongue," Seraphim unapologetically shot back as she straightened up. "And _you're_ supposed to be Hellscythe-dono's soulmate? I expected more."

"You want more?!" Soma heatedly retorted as he rose to his feet. "You'll get it, and everything that comes with it!"

"Enough talk!" the dark-haired woman shot back, as her cloak blew in the dramatic breeze. "Have at you!"

The enigmatic youth charged in, his sword extending and crackling in his hands. He reared back with a fierce battle cry, intent on ending the battle with a single blow. He unleashed a vicious slash, but his target was suddenly replaced by a storm of leaves and disappeared. "What," he asked in surprise, as he looked about for his opponent.

"Behind you!" Haruna's voice called out.

Before he could've reacted, he felt a vicious kick that nailed him right in the small of the back, and sent him face first to the ground. He groaned in pain, as his hand went to his back. "_Man,_" he thought to himself, "_she might not be as strong as Moka, but that still hurt!_" He looked back over his shoulder, and saw his opponent had leaped into the air, her leaf sword drawn back. He quickly rolled out of the way as she drove her sword into his previous position.

Soma quickly got to his feet, his back still throbbing from the surprise attack. But before he could've moved in his opponent reached him first. He quickly brought up his sword and blocked her vicious attacks. Though he managed to parry her slashes, he felt himself being driven back. "_Man,_" he thought worriedly to himself, "_she wasn't kidding when she called herself a kyuketsu ninja. I need to step up my game here._" He then blocked three more slashes, and winced at the force of her blows. He went to block a fourth, but then realized too late that it was a feint. He then received a vicious kick to the stomach, that staggered him badly and knocked the wind out of him. He protectively brought his blade up, and though it managed to have parried Seraphim's attack, he felt himself being forced to his knees. "_Help me, Minotaur!_" he called out mentally.

"_Yes, my lord,_" the captured soul reverently replied.

Soma groaned in response, as he felt himself infused with the soul's power. He pushed back against his opponent's blade, and rose to a standing position again. With a mighty shove, he pushed the vampire away from him. He then moved in for a slash across the stomach, but his opponent deftly leaped away.

The dark-haired woman got some distance between them, and unleashed a slew of crimson energy crescents which each slash of her sword. The Japanese teenager managed to avoid them, as they flew off into the distance. He watched as his opponent quickly closed the distance between them, and realized she was much faster than him, which made the concept of victory that much more difficult.

The two combatants parried each other's blows, as sparks flew from their respective blades clashing with one another. Soma unleashed a furious assault at his opponent, confident that with his newfound strength, he could've broken through her defense and ended the battle. However, he found all of his attacks were skillfully blocked by his clearly adept opponent, who had begun to frustrate him. She then knocked his blade to the side, which left him unguarded. She then moved to his undefended side, and slashed across his left arm. He retaliated with a straight thrust, which caught her on the left shoulder, mercifully away from her spaghetti straps.

"Soma!" Haruna called out from outside the battlefield.

"I'm fine!" the white-haired youth shot back. "This is nothing!"

The Japanese teenager groaned in pain, and held his bleeding arm, which seemed to refute his earlier claims. He then watched as Seraphim took note of her injured shoulder, a somewhat surprised look on her beautiful face. "Oh my, it seems I've misjudged you," she remarked with a cool smile. "I suppose, I should stop going easy on you." She leaned back on her left leg, and had a more aggressive look on her face. "Even if you are a revolting turd, I admit you do possess a modicum of battle prowess."

"Cut the crap and fight," Soma shot back.

"As you wish." Seraphim then went on the offensive, and the troubled student struggled to have held back her brutal assault. Even with his Minotaur-enhanced strength, he found he was having difficulty keeping the superhuman warrior at bay, which seemed to reaffirm her earlier statements. He felt himself driven back by the furious onslaught, as the ninja continued to press him. Suddenly, his left foot seemed to catch on an unseen stone, which caused him to fall to the ground. He watched as she leaped high into the air, her leaf sword reared back in a striking position. He quickly sat up, and brought up his own blade, just as his opponent came down with her own attack. He was knocked back to the ground, and struggled to keep her blade from his neck. He struggled to have raised his head and neck from the ground, and looked into the intense face of his opponent. She leaned her down face downwards as she forced her blade against his own. Their faces drew closer, and then made contact, with Soma's lips on Seraphim's cheek, barely a centimeter from her own. His gray eyes went wide, and he instantly pulled back, shocked by what had just occurred. He saw his opponent had a horrified look on her own visage, and gently touched her cheek. Her mouth hung open slightly, and her breathing came in short spurts.

"Um, sorry," the white-haired youth spoke tentatively, bewildered by how it had actually occurred.

Without warning, the buxom vampire lashed out with a backhanded slap, which caught the prone student hard across the face. She then immediately got to her feet, her shock instantly replaced by rage. "You bastard!" she declared, her eyes glowing a malevolent shade of red and her fangs bared in anger. "Do you have any idea what you almost did?!"

"Hey, it was just an accident," Soma offered with a nervous smile, as he still held his aching cheek, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"_**SILENCE!**_" the dark-haired retorted, as two batlike wings sprouted from her back. She then leaped high into the air, supported by her newly grown appendages.

"Oh shoot," the enigmatic student commented fearfully, as he realized his unintended actions had angered the vampire. He warily got to his feet, as he recalled what happened the previous times he'd incurred the anger of a daiyoukai.

"I shall now end this battle!" the transformed ninja declared. "Along with your life!"

"Soma!" Haruna called out, greatly worried for the strange youth's well-being.

"Crap," the Japanese teenager said to himself, as he saw his opponent raise her sword aloft. He raised his own, and held it in a defensive position.

"_**HIKEN TSUBAMEGAESHI SECRET MOVE!**_" Seraphim called out, as a crimson aura appeared over her blade. **"**_**HACHI ZANGEKI!**_" She repeatedly waved her sword, and a series of x-shaped energy blades shot forth which each swing of her katana, all headed right for Soma.

"Shoot!" the startled youth exclaimed as the projectiles came towards him. He cut through the first three attack, but the fourth one grazed his cheek. "_GUH!_" he exclaimed from the stinging pain. The next one grazed his left arm, he managed to cut down the sixth blade, the seventh one cut his other cheek, and he blocked the last attack with his sword.

Suddenly, he watched as the last blade was absorbed into his sword, which began to glow and pulsate with an emerald aura. "What the!" he exclaimed in shock, startled by the phenomenon. He watched as the usual red energy blade changed into an actual katana blade, dark green in color. The cross guard morphed into a circular shape, and the pommel had a crescent moon reflected on it. He swung his transformed blade dramatically, as a name echoed in his mind. "_**SILENT CRESCENT!**_" he shouted, as he brandished his sword.

"What the-" the vampire exclaimed with a shocked expression, stunned by the development.

Soma quickly took advantage of her lapse, and channeled his energy into his transformed blade. "_**EAT THIS!**_" he shouted, as slashed his sword across, which released several green crescent blades that streaked towards the airborne ninja. The vampire quickly recovered, and instinctively shielded herself with her blade. She deflected several of them, but one cut into her left side and another into her right thigh.

"Why, you!" Seraphim growled through her pain. "You dare mock me further?!"

"_**HAVE SOME MORE!**_" the white-haired youth shouted as he unleashed another barrage of crescent blades. He saw his opponent deflected a most of them, but a stray blade cut into her wing, which caused her to fall towards the ground. Though she managed to have landed on her feet, she collapsed to one knee, clearly injured from the two barrages.

Soma watched as she began to rise to her feet, and charged towards his opponent, his sword reared back as he emitted a fierce battle cry. He channeled his energy into the blade, and unleashed a vicious slash towards his opponent, who also slashed with her sword. The two weapons collided with one another, and the Silent Crescent cleaved right through its target, which instantly broke apart from the clash

The enigmatic youth quickly recovered, and saw his opponent with a thunderstruck look, her sword hand still outstretched. She reached out helplessly, and watched as the remains of her sword fell to the ground as a pile of leaves. After several seconds, her arm lowered by her side, and her face became downcast. "I... yield," she spoke in a low humbled voice. "I see now, why Hellscythe-dono, values you so much."

The Japanese teenager sighed wearily, glad the battle was finally over. "Yeah, you were quite good yourself," he remarked with a tired smile. "Hey, sorry about that kiss, I was just... keeping your sword away from my throat, that's all."

Seraphim closed her green eyes and inhaled deeply, which made her large bosom rise, much to Soma's chagrin. She then exhaled wearily, quite winded from the intense battle. "I suppose I could let it pass," she finally remarked, "_this_ time," she concluded with a stern look.

Soma sighed in mild chagrin, and scratched his cheek. "Why me," he asked himself.

"Woo hoo! That was awesome!" Haruna's voice exclaimed from nearby.

The enigmatic youth turned, and saw his energetic and uninvited roommate headed his way. "Great going, partner! That was the coolest fight I've ever seen!"

"You're too kind," Soma remarked with a wry smirk.

Without warning, he felt a familiar metal object crash into the back of his head, which knocked him face first into the ground. "Ow," he groaned wearily, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Lecherous half-baked male!" a girl's voice declared from behind him. "How dare you get close to another woman! How do you think Moka-san will react when she finds out you're cheating on her again, huh?"

"Yukari-chan" Soma protested through his pain, "that was uncalled for."

"So was what you just did! I saw you staring at her monster boobs!"

"Monster boobs?!" Seraphim asked, an insulted tone to her stern voice.

"Enemy of all women, feel my wrath! Take that!" she shouted repeatedly, and punctuated each declaration with another washing basin, which crashed over Soma's head. The prone youth writhed in pain, as he was repeatedly assaulted by his classmate.

Suddenly, a seething demonic aura was felt from nearby, coupled with an undeniable murderous intent. The previously stricken youth leaped to his feet and turned around. Once he did he saw his classmate, as well as an unknown woman who stood barely three meters away. She had dark brunette hair, clad in a pink corset and a long black skirt. He hadn't a chance to have examined her closely before he saw her eyes glow red, and realized the murderous intent came from her.

"Rubi-san," Yukari asked timidly.

"Infidels!" the newcomer announced with an incensed look. "You dare trespass upon our hallowed grounds? You shall all **die** for your insolence!"

"Rubi-san, no!" the small witch cried out.

The angry woman produced a scepter made of gnarled wood, and raised it high into the air. "_**ARISE!**_" she called out, as a vast group of monstrous plant-like beings emerged from beneath the flowerbed, all with fanged maws, several red eyes, and whipping vines.

"_**WAH!**_" a small winged creature declared as it came into view. "There were carnivorous hanabake hiding beneath the sunflowers! These magically-created creatures feed on human blood, and contrary to popular belief, they are not the result of global warming, dechu!" It then rapid flew away, desperate to have escaped the danger that had appeared.

* * *

Back on the beach, Moka sat alone in her tent, her arms wrapped around her knees as she anxiously awaited her close friend's return. While the others had retired for the evening, including her homeroom teacher, the pink-haired girl couldn't help but worry over her missing friend. She longed for him to have returned safely, so she could've gone to sleep without any reservations. She was certain he would've protected her from Arikado's advances come the following day.

Suddenly, an immense feeling danger manifested within her blood, which made her gasp involuntarily. No sooner than she did that a crimson light shone within her tent. She looked down, and saw the core of her Rosario glowing brightly. "Ura-chan."

"_Omote!_" her alter ego spoke sharply within her mind. "_Soma is in danger! Go to him, now!_"

She gasped again, terribly worried over her missing friend. "Soma!" She quickly made her way out of the tent, clad in the attire she'd chosen for the day.

"Hold it right there!" a stern male voice commanded.

"_Him again,_" Inner Moka growled from within the Rosario, "_doesn't he ever get tired of pestering us?_"

The vampire looked to her left, and saw Arikado Genya headed her way. "You are not going anywhere," he spoke sharply as he pointed at her. "Now go back to your tent and stay there, that's an order."

"But Soma's in danger!" Moka shot back with a worried look.

"That is not your concern," the black-clad man replied as he stopped barely thirty centimeters from her. "You are disturbing the others, now return to your tent and go to sleep, and_maybe_ you won't get detention for this little outburst."

The pink-haired girl could've just stared at him, appalled by his callousness. "What is wrong with you," she asked with a hurt expression, "don't you care about anyone? Why do you hate us so much?"

"You don't need to know, now _go to bed,_" he concluded as he brought his face close to hers.

"No!" the vampire shot back, which startled the taller man. "I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you getting between me and Soma! What did we ever do to you?"

"That is irrelevant," Arikado retorted, as he sounded increasingly agitated, "now stop with your little temper tantrum and go to sleep!"

"No!"

"I said go to sleep!" the tall man shouted as he grabbed her left arm.

"_**GO TO HELL!**_" Moka screamed right in his face.

Arikado involuntarily released her and leaned back, seemingly paralyzed in shock. His eyes went wide, and his mouth hung open, as he made pained noises. The pink-haired girl stepped back and covered her mouth, shocked that she could've spoken so cruelly, even to one such as the despised history teacher.

At that moment, the sound of footsteps came from behind the incoherent man. The distraught girl watched as Kurumu and Mizore ran past him, worried and confused looks on their faces. "Moka," the cyan-haired girl asked, "what the heck's going on?"

"I... I-" She found herself unable to continue, still stunned by what she'd wrought. She then looked towards the rise, and remembered why she'd awakened in the first place. "Soma!"

"He's in danger," the incognito succubus asked with a worried look.

"Y-yes!"

"Let's go," Mizore interjected in a soft yet determined voice.

Moka ran towards the edge of the beach with her friends, and looked back towards the still stunned Arikado. She feared she might've hurt him, but then shook her head and turned back towards the fields beyond the beach.

* * *

Soma cautiously brought up his sword, unable to have denied the danger before him. "Get back everyone!" he called out, as he motioned to the others.

"And let a warrior face an unknown danger alone," Seraphim asked as she came up beside him. She then stretched out her hand, and her sword quickly reformed. "Not a chance."

"Uh oh, we got trouble!" Haruna remarked with an alarmed look, and quickly produced her chainsaw. "Stay back, Eucliwood," she said urgently as she looked back to the silver-haired girl, "leave this one to me!"

"Rubi-san, please stop!" the small witch pleaded as she stood before to the hostile woman.

"Move aside!" the stranger demanded as she aimed her wand at the child genius. Suddenly, green vines shot froth from beneath the flower bed and ensnared the small witch. She found herself hung upside down, and lost her grip on her keepsake, which fell to the ground. "No, my wand!"

"Stay there, Yukari-chan!" the evil woman demanded as she turned to her. "Watch what befalls those who desecrate out lands!" She then turned back to the group, as four black wings materialized upon her back.

"Let her go you evil witch!" Soma demanded as his sword glowed with a bright emerald aura, as he realized Taeko was correct about their supposedly safe vacation spot.

"Who are you calling evil?!" Rubi demanded of the white-haired youth. "It is you humans you have invaded our lands and desecrate nature without a second thought. Your wretched kind befouls the very earth and murder those who seek to defend it, **that** is what **I** call _**EVIL!**_"

"Save the long-winded speeches, evildoer!" Haruna shot back defiantly. "You're going down!" She tightly gripped her weapon, and began to glow with a soft white aura. "**Nomobuyo, Oshi, Hashitawa, Dokeda, **_**Gunmicha, de, RIBURA!**_" Her body changed into a glowing blue humanoid form, save for her hair, and pieces of a frilly white and pink dress began to materialize upon her. White stockings covered her slender legs, and pink shoes adorned her feet. Frilly light pink gloves appeared on her hands, and a light pink bonnet with yellow bows materialized upon her head, as her features became visible again.

The transformed girl stood courageously before the enemy throng, as her name glowed upon her chainsaw. "I am the warrior of justice and cuteness!" she announced with a dramatic pose. "The genius Masou Shoujo, Haruna-chan! You who are unjust and uncute," she went on as she pointed at the evil witch, "you shall be smote by the blue light of Villiers! In the name of the great Lilia-dono," she went on, as she brandished her chainsaw at her nemesis, "I'll punish you!"

"_Now who's making long-winded speeches,_" Soma thought to himself, as a sweatdrop ran down the side of his head.

"Such an annoying interloper," the brunette woman remarked with a cold scowl, and then brandished her glowing scepter at the exuberant girl. "_**KILL HER!**_"

The hanabake roared hungrily, and lunged towards the Masou Shoujo. The white-haired youth charged his sword, and unleashed a flurry of crescent blades at the oncoming beasts, which rent eight of them asunder. Seraphim charged forth, and consecutively cut down the monsters with each swing of her blade. She quickly found herself surrounded, and as their vines lashed out towards her, she leaped high into the air, and raised her sword aloft. "_**HACHI ZANGEKI!**_" she shouted, and sent down a barrage of x-shaped projectiles of crimson energy, which lambasted the plant demons below and cut them to pieces.

"Time for a pruning!" Haruna declared as she rushed forth and slashed at the hanabake with her trusty chainsaw. One by one they fell before her might, as their blood and pieces of their bodies flew in all directions. After several intense moments, she'd finally cleared a path to the brunette woman who controlled the carnivorous beasts. But before she could've moved against her, the evil witch raised her wand aloft, and the jeweled core glowed a brilliant shade of red. Once it did another slew of hanabake arose from the ground, even more numerous than the last batch. "You coward!" the brown-haired shouted indignantly. "Quit hiding behind these stupid weeds and fight yourself, if you even know how!"

Rubi's eyes glowed red, as a seething violet aura surrounded her curvaceous form.

"Imbecile!" Seraphim snapped at the Masou Shoujo. "_Never_ taunt an enemy you know nothing about!"

"Ha! She's just another stupid summoner, and the one thing they have in common is they have to summon lots of beasties because they have no fighting skill whatsoever. Against a true warrior like a Masou Shoujo, they're burnt toast! Watch and learn!" she concluded as she rushed towards the evil witch.

"Kill her!" the hostile woman commanded, and the hanabake focused on the charging girl.

"Rubi-san, don't do this!" Yukari cried out, still bound by the constricting vines.

The boisterous girl from Villiers swung her chainsaw expressively, and cut down several hanabake with apparent ease. After a few moments, she'd again cleared a path towards her enemy. "You're wide open!" she shouted as she leaped high into the air. After she'd reached over fifteen meters above the ground, she began to descend in a forward somersault. "It's all over!" she declared as she held out her deadly implement. "_**MYSTLETAINN-**_" She got no further as black tendrils shot up towards her, and wrapped around her right arm and neck. And before she could've begun to struggle against them, she was forcefully pulled and brutally driven headfirst into the ground. Her body then collapsed limply, and became inert.

"_**HARUNA-SAN!**_" Soma cried out, afraid that her neck might've been broken from the impact.

A pained gasp came from behind. He looked back and saw his roommate, a horrified look on her pretty face. "Eucliwood," he spoke, worried about her along with the others. He then looked forth, and saw the tendrils that ensnared Haruna were actually extensions of Rubi's wings, which then retracted. The next thing he heard was a dark chuckle, which he knew came from the evil witch.

"One down," she remarked with a sinister smile.

"You," he growled, as he found himself trembling in rage, "you monster!"

"It is her own fault for siding with execrable humanity!" the brunette woman shot back, no remorse in her fanatical voice. "Her fate is deserved!"

"As is yours," Soma growled, as his rage began to swell within him. He charged forth with a fierce battle cry, and slashed at several hanabake before him. His mighty swing rent them sunder, as they were cleaved where they stood. He continued to attack, intent on cutting down anyone and anything that stood between him and Rubi.

Suddenly, a slew of crimson crescents shot forth next to him, and decimated another group of hanabake that had all but converged on him. He looked to his right, and saw the buxom ninja by his side, her blade at the ready. "Soma-san!" she spoke sharply. "I have developed a new technique! Help me name it once this battle is over!"

The white-haired youth gave her a proud smile, elated at the concept. "Fine by me."

"All I need is one good shot," Seraphim spoke sternly, as her eyes glowed red, "and this battle is over."

The enigmatic student exhaled through his grin. "Consider it done." He then launched forth in a furious offensive, and released a countless number of green blades from his Silent Crescent. His relentless barrage decimated the enemies before him, and he lost count of how many had fallen in his last attack. He suddenly found himself out of breath, and he leaned over slightly. "Oh man," he said in between heavy breaths, "need to be more careful, that uses up a lot of energy." He quickly remembered the last time he exhausted his dark power, and didn't want to have relived the experience in the sunflower fields.

He looked to his right, and saw the dark-haired woman charge towards the defenseless witch, her blade reared back over her shoulder. "_**HIKEN TSUBAMEGAESHI SECRET MOVE!**_" she shouted, as her eyes glowed red. "_**UNTITLED!**_" She then thrust forth with her blade, and a huge swarm of deadly leaves shot forth overhead, and streaked towards the evil witch.

"_**HA!**_" Rubi declared, and waved her wand into the air. Once she did a slew of black feathers shot forth from her wings, right into the oncoming assault. Her attack lasted several long seconds, and each of her feathers knocked at least two of Seraphim's leaves out of the air. As the attack continued, the leaf storm slowly became overwhelmed, and was soon reduced to an inert pile of leaves on the ground.

"No way!" Soma declared incredulously. "She canceled out your new move?"

"This... can't be," the ninja added with a shocked look. "Sarasvati-sama," she muttered with a hopeless look, shame evident in her voice.

"Did you really think it would be so easy," the brunette witch asked with an ominous look, as her eyes and wings continued to glow. "My master has taught me well, he has made me strong! And in his holy name, I will vanquish **ALL** who dare stand against his wishes! All who oppose the will of my master," she proclaimed with a fanatical glare, "_**WILL DIE!**_" she shouted defiantly, as more hanabake arose behind her.

"This is bad," the white-haired youth muttered, as he saw their chances had taken a turn for the worse.

A worried gasp came from behind, which he knew came from his roommate. He looked forth, and watched as the silver-haired girl walked past him. "Eucliwood, no!"

"_**COMIN' THROUGH!**_" an enraged female voice shouted from behind.

Before Soma he could've turned around and discerned their identity, a previously unseen form sailed over his head, and flew straight towards the plane demons before him. He watched as the newcomer tore into them with elongated claws, which ripped the carnivorous beasts to shreds. He watched as the winged being pulled up, and saw a familiar spaded tail, as well as baggy white socks. "Kurumu-chan!" he called out, glad that she'd arrived when she did.

"Hey, I'm here too, you know," a soft female voice spoke from beside him.

The enigmatic youth turned to his right, and gasped as he saw a familiar purple-haired girl next to him, her expression as unreadable as ever. "M-Mizore-chan?!" he exclaimed, grateful for her arrival but annoyed that she'd suddenly appeared beside him.

The yuki onna turned to the hanabake, who charged at her and the young swordsman. "Chill!" she exclaimed in a soft yet firm voice, as she extended her right hand forth. A beam of icy blue energy shot from his fingers and encased several of them in ice. She then turned her hands into icy claws, streaked forth and cut the immobilized enemies to pieces.

"_**SOMA!**_" a girl's voice cried out. He looked to his left, and watched as a familiar pink-haired girl ran to his side and tightly hugged his arm. "Soma," the newcomer asked with a worried look, "are you alright?"

"I am now," the white-haired youth replied with a reassuring smile. "Thanks for coming," he continued, as he stroked her cheek with his free hand, "Moka."

The vampire smiled warmly, as her cheek lit up brightly. "Soma," she spoke in an elated voice.

"_More_ interlopers?!" Rubi remarked with an aggravated scowl, as the last of her hanabake were slain. "This is getting annoying!" She then raised her wand into the air, and the jeweled core glowed brightly. "_**TREANTS, COME FORTH!**_"

Suddenly, the earth behind her shuddered, which didn't faze her but it unnerved everyone else in the fields. They watched as several towering shapes arose from beneath the fields, each over ten meters high. They looked like they'd been trees before, but had since been transformed and animated by evil magic. They had spiny heads, along with huge claws and feet, all of the same corrupted nature. Their jagged mouths had no teeth, and their carved eyes glowed with an unholy black aura.

"Oh no!" the bat declared as it flew back. "She's summoned a nasty group of Treants, abominations against nature whose bark is a lot worse than their bite, dechu!"

"Great, more company!" Soma remarked, as he tightened his hold on his blade. "Moka, Eucliwood, stay back! We'll deal with these things, just watch over Haruna-san!"

The pink-haired girl soon saw the individual in question, and gasped in horror. "W-what's happened to her?"

"That witch drove her headfirst into the ground, I hope she didn't break her neck in the fall. If she's still alive, protect her!"

"Y-yes!" Moka replied without hesitation.

The earth shook from the beasts' heavy footsteps as they approached the group. "Eat this!" Soma shouted, and hurled a huge fireball at the closest Treant, who screamed in shrill agony. As it continued to burn, he rushed in and slashed it three times. He saw it rear back with its left leg, and quickly dodged to the side. It unleashed a forward kick, and Soma slashed at its still-extended leg. He then hurled another fireball at its opposite leg, and the monster fell to its knees and completely burned away.

The white-haired youth sighed in relief, though he knew the battle was far from over. "Man, if only Haruna-san was still conscious, her chainsaw would make quick work of these things."

Mizore focused on another Treant, who lumbered towards the yuki onna. "Freeze," she said simply, and a cold mist blew towards the oncoming enemy. She watched impassively as its legs were encased in ice, which essentially rendered it immobile. "Get him."

Kurumu then flew in, both her claws extended. She drove them into its tough hide, then flew up and raked her claws up its torso. Once she reached its head, she followed up with a vicious roundhouse kick that stunned it noticeably, then slashed through its neck. The towering beast quickly caught flame and perished.

Soma slashed repeatedly at another Treant, who quickly fell in defeat. He realized that while the Treants were more durable than their predecessors, they were also a lot slower, especially when attacking. He sought to exploit that weakness, and focused on another enemy.

Suddenly, he watched as a black cloud arose a few meters from his position. From it emerged the same man who'd attacked him some time ago. "_**SHAFT!**_"

"_Ah, so all the components have been gathered,_" the evil man remarked with a dark smirk, "_excellent._"

"Components?!" Soma exclaimed with a shocked and bewildered look.

"_Well, I'd say this has been enough of a warm-up,_" the robed man mused as he held out his right hand, "_it's time for the main event!_"

The alarmed youth watched as a black cloud appeared around his hand. The mist coalesced into the shape of a long blackened spear, with had black demon wings for a guard and serrated blade for a head. The entire length of the weapon was covered with what looked like veins, that actually pulsated with a seething negative aura. Soma gasped in response, as it was the first time he'd ever experienced purely evil energy.

"_Say goodbye to this pretty little girl,_" he remarked with a sinister grin, as he slowly turned his head towards the bound witch, who cried out as he saw him gaze at her.

"Master, what are you doing," Rubi asked with a confused and worried look, which greatly contrasted with her previously fanatical visage.

The wizened man didn't respond, and hurled the spear at his intended target.

"No!" Yukari cried out, trembling in fear as the bladed weapon approached her.

"_**YUKARI-CHAN!**_" the white-haired youth screamed at the top of his lungs, as he raced towards her at top speed. He knew there wasn't enough time to have freed her, so he sought to have acted as a shield instead. He leaped before they bound witch and spun around, just as the deadly spear plunged right into his chest. He cried out in agony, and held the nasty blade that pierced his diaphragm, as blood ran down the front of his black shirt.

"S-Soma-san," the small witch uttered, an appalled look on her young face.

The stricken youth groaned in pain, and looked over his shoulder. "Yu... kari...chan," he spoke weakly, barely able to have remained standing. He absently slashed with his blade, which freed the witch from the vines. Though doing so caused him to have lost his balance, and he fell to his knees and dropped his sword onto the ground, which then reverted back to its original state.

"Soma-san!" the child prodigy cried out as she quickly ran to his side. "Soma-san, you're-" She saw the mortal wound he'd suffered, along with the blood and seeped into the ground.

"I... don't... want... to die," the enigmatic student groaned, as he feebly tried to have extricated the spear from his chest. "I want... to be... with you," he continued, as he reached out towards the girl's underdeveloped chest, and traced down to her stomach, "with our-" The spear vanished in a cloud of black sparkles, and the stricken youth collapsed onto his side, as his eyes slowly closed. The blood from his mortal wound continued to seep into the soil beneath him.

* * *

Back on the beach, the disguised Alucard was still stunned, paralyzed by the cruel words Akasha's daughter had spoken to him. Try as he might, he couldn't have gotten the image out of his mind. He tried to remain upright, though inside he was all but broken. To the ancient dhmapir, it was like Akasha herself had rejected him. And since her daughter's face all but completely mirrored her own, he found himself unable to have overcame it, as he had his other traumatic episodes.

He sensed that Soma was in danger in the fields, yet he still found himself unable to move from his position on the beach. His head hung low, and he struggled to have kept from crying at that point. And the last thing he wanted, was for anyone to have seen him in such a broken state.

Suddenly, he sensed a truly evil aura nearby, which finally broke him out of his stupor. He looked in the direction of the fields, and gasped as he felt Soma's lifeforce had grown weak. "_**SHAFT!**_" he screamed as he ran towards the fields.

* * *

"S-S-Soma-san," Yukari asked in a small voice, as she reached out and held his shoulder. She also held her stomach, as she recalled it was where he sought to touch. She was confused and saddened, and horrified that her questions might've never been answered.

"Soma," Moka asked in a wounded voice, a heartbroken look on her beautiful face.

"Soma!" Kurumu cried out, as she turned to him in midair.

"Soma," Mizore called out softly, though her grief was the same as the others.

Not far from where the youth lied, Rubi's confusion gave way, and was replaced by a look of understanding. "Ah," she spoke in a small voice, "now I see, the Master's Blood." A smile crept up her face, as a low laugh began to escape her. Her elation became louder and more sinister, until she threw her head in maniacal laughter, and raised her hands to the darkened skies. "Finally, his blood is ours! The first key is finally in place!" She laughed once more, ecstatic over the development.

"_**SOMA-SAN!**_" Yukari cried out, as strong magical energy radiated from her. She reached out with her right hand, and her wand levitated and floated into her grasp. "You'll pay for this, Rubi-san!" she declared in rage. "You'll pay for toying with us, _**WITH ME!**_"

"_Oh, keep it up, child,_" the dark priest remarked with a sinister grin, "_you're giving us the next component!_" A dark laugh escaped him, his face twisted in demonic ecstasy.

"_**SOMA!**_" Moka screamed in rage and sadness, as her Rosario began to glow uncontrollably, and bathed her in a pink demonic aura.

"You'll pay for this!" Kurumu declared as she fully unsheathed her claws, her eyes glowing with hate.

"You will freeze in Hell," Mizore spoke in a soft yet menacing voice, as the ground beneath her became covered in frost.

"Dishonorable cretin!" Seraphim declared as her eyes glowed red. "You and your little puppet shall both die on my sword!"

Moka continued to scream, as her hair whitened and her fangs elongated as everyone watched. Her screams became deeper, and sounded more demonic. Her Rosario continued to shake, pushed out further by her expanding bosom. Once she stopped screaming, she opened her blazing red eyes, and her deadly fangs bared in anger. "You again!" she declared in a furious growling voice as she glared at the dark underling. "You dare spill my precious Soma's blood? You... will... _**DIE!**_" she screamed at the top of her lungs, as a gargantuan ebony and crimson aura surrounded her.

Rubi laughed in response, elated by the threats to her master. "Finally, we have the Demon's Rage!"

"_And all we need is one more!_" Shaft declared with an exultant look. "_Now for you,_" he went on as he gazed at Eucliwood, an evil smile on his deathly pale face, "_O great and powerful necromancer._"

"You," the silver-haired girl spoke, tears of rage and sadness in her soft blue eyes, "I'll kill you." Her pen glowed in her right hand, and transformed into a much larger and deadlier shape. It stopped glowing, and revealed itself as a red scythe, the shaft twisted near the actual blade, which had a circular cut within it. "_**I'LL KILL YOU!**_ " she screamed, as a powerful torrent of dark energy surrounded her, which began to warp the ground beneath her armored feet.

"_Excellent,_" the robed man remarked as he pulled back his right hand, pleased by her reaction. "_**ŢI RECHIZIŢIONEZ VOCE!**_" he shouted as he thrust his clawed hand forth, and dark crackling energy shot from his fingers, which quickly encircled the enraged Necromancer's throat.

Rubi watched the unearthly maiden become spellbound, and laughed in fanatical elation. "And now we have the Reaper's Voice! We finally have all the components! The time for the ritual has come!"

"The only thing that's coming is your _**DEATH!**_" Inner Moka screamed, as she rushed forth and nailed the witch in the chops with a rising kick that sent her skywards.

"_**STOP!**_" a man's voice called out from the distance. A few moments later, a tall man in a black suit raced to the chaotic scene, a horrified look on his pale features. "Get a hold of yourself! You're playing right into their hands!"

"_You're too late, Alucard!_" Shaft shot back, as he hovered slightly off the ground. "_All the keys are __now in place!_" He floated to the side, as the enraged succubus dove towards him, and barely missed him. He was then encased in ice, but passed right through it, his smirk as infuriating as ever.

"_**FLAMING POTS!**_" Yukari called out, as several blazing washing basins dropped towards the dark priest, who became surrounded by fiery explosions.

"_**STOP IT!**_" Arikado shouted, desperate to have contained the dark inferno of emotions before him. "_**STOP IT NOW!**_"

"_Eucliwood Hellscythe!_" Shaft's voice called out from the dustcloud. "_Begin the incantation!_"

The armored girl launched herself towards the dustcloud, and unleashed a vicious slash that blew it away. "**Powers of the Underworld, I command thee!**" she began in a powerful, echoing voice. "**Lend your strength to these hallowed grounds!**"

"_**NO!**_" Arikado screamed, as he could've foreseen disaster. He tried to have entered the fray, but an invisible wall blocked the way forward. He looked ahead, and saw the area become contained with a huge magic circle, which had ancient glowing runes within the outer rim. "Eucliwood what are you doing?!" he demanded as he slammed his hands against the invisible barrier. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"**Powers of darkness I beseech thee!**" the silver-haired girl chanted, as she looked about the area for Shaft. "**Accept this offering of rage and blood!**"

The entire circle glowed with a dark crimson aura, as did all the girls. A titanic black aura seemed to exude from the entire sunflower fields, which continued to be warped beneath the Necromancer's armored feet.

"_Over here,_" the sinister underling's voice spoke mockingly as he materialized in a cloud of black smoke.

"_**YOU'RE DEAD!**_" Inner Moka screamed as she charged towards him. Suddenly, a rain of black projectiles came down upon her, which tore into her body and forced her back. She looked up, and saw the winged witch hovering high above. "_**YOU!**_"

"You didn't really think you'd beaten me _that_ easily," she spoke with a taunting smile, "did you? My master has trained to be fight against all sorts of youkai, _including _vampires!"

"_**NONSENSE!**_" the daiyoukai screamed in unbridled rage. "_**NO**_ creature can stand against me!"

"**Essence of Villers, I call upon thee!**" Eucliwood continued as she charged at Shaft. "**Release the barrier between dimensions!**" She slashed with her scythe, but the robed man seemed to become incorporeal, and the attack harmlessly passed through him.

The dark skies above began to crackle, as bolts of rainbow-colored lightning shot down from the skies, and distorted every place they struck. The very earth began to shudder, which made Alucard afraid, for the first time in decades. "_**STOP, YOU FOOLS! YOU'LL DESTROY THE WORLD!**_"

"_Not just yet,_" the dark priest shot back as he fazed through a huge frozen stalagmite that would've severely hurt him otherwise, "_that'll come soon enough. For the moment, watch as all your efforts come to naught!_"

"_**REVENGE KICK!**_" Kurumu shouted as she unleashed a vicious missile dropkick, that caught Rubi right in the breadbasket.

"Useless!" the witch countered, seemingly uninjured by the attack. She raised her wand aloft, which glowed with a bright crimson aura. "_**MAGICAL SURROUNDING SEAL!**_" A huge bolt of lightning crash down onto the succubus, who screamed in agony as she was driven into the ground.

"**Powers of the cosmos, hear my plea!**" Eucliwood announced as she went after Shaft again. "**Grant me the keys of Space and Time!**" Fissures began to appear in the sky, glowing with otherworldly energy, as the unearthly lightning continued to crash down. The sigil soon glowed with a rainbow-colored aura, as did its seemingly unknowing caster.

"_**KURUMU-SAN!**_" Yukari cried out, aghast at what had befallen her classmate. Enraged even further, she sent a hateful glare to her former friend. "You'll pay for this, Rubi-san!" she promised, as she raised her glowing wand aloft. "_**LYRICAL MAGICAL HAPPY HEART!**_" The child prodigy unleashed a huge storm of iron tarot cards, all aimed at the hovering fiend. But the evil witch folded her wings over her body, which protected her from the brunt of the attack.

"_**NO!**_" Arikado screamed in denial as he slammed his hands against the invisible wall, enraged that he couldn't have entered the magic circle and stopped the rite. He looked about the area, and sensed several demonic aura on the other end of the circle, just out of sight. "Is that?" He scanned more closely, and then he gasped as he recognized one of the auras. "_**NO, STOP!**_" he shouted to the others. "_**THAT'S JUST A DECOY!**_"

The girls continued to have tried to kill Shaft and Rubi, wholly oblivious to the dhampir's words.

"**Sol, Moon, Earth, align!**" Eucliwood called out, as she stretched her small hands out to the heavens. "**Bring forth the essence of darkness!**"

The stars in the sky moved rapidly, and the night was inexplicably replaced by daylight. The area shuddered violently, as if caught in the grasp of a titanic earthquake. Even Arikado fell to the ground, unable to have remained standing amidst the apocalyptic phenomenon around him. He looked up, and saw the same fractures in the sky. His eyes then went wide in horror, as the recently risen sun was blotted out by a well-known celestial body. "Oh no!" he cried out, as he finally realized what his enemies had planned. "_**NO!**_"

* * *

Just on the edge of Fujimi City, a single blue Toyota Corolla made its way into town, headed for the infamous Witch's Knoll. Though the situation was dire, the driver knew well she couldn't have broken any traffic laws, lest unwanted attention had been drawn to herself or possibly their cause.

Suddenly, a massive earthquake rocked the area, and the blonde woman desperately tried to have retained control of her vehicle. Moreover, the night was inexplicably replaced by day, which caused a panic throughout the entire neighborhood. Other vehicles lost control and veered off the road, many into trees. A Honda Accord went onto the pavement and knocked over a fire hydrant, which unleashed a veritable geyser into the air before it smashed into a brick wall. "What in the world," the driver asked with a frightened look, "don't tell me!" Without warning, the road cracked beneath her, and her car fell into a recently created sinkhole. It tumbled end over end, which made the driver cry out in pain and fear, and landed upside down at the bottom.

Belnades Yoko groaned once her car came to a stop. She was certain she'd been bruised in the accident, and prayed that no bones had been broken. She then undid her seatbelt, and pried open her door. She climbed out of the ruined car, which was badly damaged from the accident, and practically totaled as a result. She looked up at the sky, and saw a solar eclipse had begun, right above her destination. "_**NO!**_" she screamed in denial as she made her way out of the sinkhole, and headed towards the chaotic epicenter.

* * *

Far across the globe, outside a Honolulu hotel, an elderly couple took in the late night skies, and knew dawn was but hours away.

"Ethel," the aged man began, supported by a cane as he stood in his short-sleeved shirt, Bermuda shorts, and sandals, "did I ever tell you, I'm so glad I married you?"

"I'm, pretty sure you did, Roger," his wife began, clad in a long sun dress. "And if not, it's good to hear you say it."

The aged man sighed in elation, as he lovingly held her gnarled hand. "Fifty years we've been together," he remarked happily, "fifty years I wouldn't trade for anything."

"Same here, I wonder why young people these days can't stand by their vows," she asked with a troubled look. "Doesn't anyone believe in 'til death do us part?'"

"I know, it's very frustrating. I guess that why people like us are needed, so these youngins can learn what marriage is supposed to be."

"You're right, darling." She then turned to her soulmate, no regret in her heavily wrinkled face. "I love you, Roger."

"I love you too, Ethel."

The elderly pair leaned closer, and puckered their lips. Suddenly, an earthquake rocked the area, which made them lose their balance. The wife landed badly, and feared she'd broken her hip.

"Ethel!" the old man cried out as he reached to her.

"Roger look!" his wife called out, as she pointed to the skies.

The all but bald man looked up, and saw the nighttime had turned to day, and then became night again. Moreover, an impossibly high tidal wave arose from the shores, higher than all the buildings in their vicinity. "_**ETHEL!**_" he cried out as the wave crashed down upon everything in its path, including them.

* * *

Over a thousand miles eastward, a humble middle class family stood by the railing of a towering dam, which cars traveled over at regular intervals. It was early in the morning, and the family had come as part of their vacation. The kids were especially excited, since it celebrated their freedom from school for two whole months.

The youngest looked through the view glass, and watched as the Colorado River raged below. "Whoa, this is so cool, Dad!"

"I'll say," the head of the family replied gladly, as he adjusted the brim of his baseball cap. "This dam was built in the early twentieth century, in honor of the thirtieth President of our great country, Herbert Hoover."

"Really," the young boy asked, "is that how it got its name?"

"Of course, it's well over a hundred years old now, and will probably last a hundred more, long after all of us are gone."

"Cool!"

"Repent of your sins!" a male voice called out from nearby. "The end of the world is nigh!"

"Ugh, not another one," the father grumbled with a deflated look.

"Just ignore him, darling," the mother spoke as she affectionately touched his shoulder, "you know these doomsday predictions never come true. I mean think about what your father told us about, how the world would've ended in the year 1999."

"I know, it didn't happen. That Y2K scare was just a big hoax."

"Repent, all of you!" the boisterous man declared. "Darkness is coming! We are all doomed!"

The wife sighed irritably, and shook her head of curly brown hair. "Honestly, why do they even bother? No one's going to believe them. It's all nonsense!"

"Is it," an older male voice asked from nearby.

The family turned, and saw a middle-aged man next to them, clad in a long brown coat. He had shoulder-length brown hair, tied at the nape of his neck. His somewhat wrinkled face was decorated by a mustache and imperial beard, and he wore a serious expression on his face. "Oh, J," the father replied with a surprised look.

"What are you doing here," the wife asked with an annoyed look, "haven't you caused enough trouble?"

"Why, I'm visiting the dam of course," the older man replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Why else would I be here?"

"You'd best be careful," the father spoke warningly, "if Mayor McNeil finds out you're in the area again, he'll come looking for you."

"You needn't worry, sir, I've had to deal with, difficult people like McNeil before."

"What do you mean 'difficult,'" the young boy asked.

"Let's just say, there's a reason no one visits his mansion."

"The mayor might not have been the most ethical man," the wife spoke up, "but it's not like he was a ghoul or something."

The middle-aged man said nothing in response.

"Anyway," the brunette remarked irritably, "let's get going before he brings any more mishaps our way."

"Please, honey," the father replied, a bit put out by her sullenness around J, " there's no need to be-"

Without warning, the sun rose rapidly in the sky, and then descended over the horizon, which caused cries of panic from all the other sightseers. A massive earthquake shook the entire area, which caused traveling vehicles to veer across the road. A large delivery truck smashed through the guardrail, and plummeted over the side of the dam, down towards the raging river below.

"Darling, what's happening?!" the wife asked with a frightened look.

"I don't know!" the husband replied with a baffled look. "Hang on!"

Suddenly, the sound of rushing water came from behind the dam. The family turned, and watched in horror as the river swelled up past its banks, and a huge surge headed right for the dam.

"No!" J cried out, his eyes wide in fear. "Nothing was supposed to happen now!"

Before the raging river collided with the dam, everything seemed to freeze in place. The exorcist looked about, and saw people frozen in midstep, panic on their faces. "What is this," he asked with a confused look, baffled by the unusual phenomenon. "What's... happening here?"

"J," an impassive voice spoke from nearby.

The middle-aged man gasped and spun around, and saw a strange man in an ivory suit and slacks. His lapels were spiked, and he had a monocle over his right eye. In his left hand was a large pocketwatch. "Who are you," the exorcist asked warily of the newcomer.

"My name is Aeon," the white-haired man replied clinically, "I have come to bring you to your destiny."

"Destiny," the brown-haired man asked, then gasped in shock. "Wait! D-do you know who I am?"

"Yes, and where you are going, you shall learn it as well."

The older man gasped in shock, startled and yet glad that he might've finally overcome his amnesia, which had made his life incredibly difficult. He then looked about, and noticed the ensuing chaos, which had temporarily been halted. "But, what about, these people," he asked worriedly.

"It cannot be helped, a temporal anomaly has been enacted far to the east, which will cause havoc and chaos worldwide. You must go and confront those behind the anomaly, and also remember yourself."

J groaned in pain, aghast that there was nothing he could've done for the people upon the doomed dam.

"Rest assured," Aeon continued, "those who dared force the hand of Fate shall suffer dearly for their arrogance. Come," he finished, as he held his hand out.

The exorcist looked to the outstretched hand for several moments, as a grave sigh escaped him. He then looked to the terrified family, who were seconds away from imminent doom. "I'm sorry," he spoke sadly, "I really did try to save your daughter." A tear ran down his cheek, as he still mourned her death, along with his failure.

"I know that, so do they, I'm sorry more cannot be done for them. The laws of time must be upheld."

J nodded gravely, and then took his hand. Once he did, the two of them vanished.

Once they'd disappeared, time began to move forward, and the surging Colorado River crashed merciless into the dam that had held it at bay for over a century. Cracks began to form on the outer surface, and water shot through the fissures. The cracks grew wider, as the people above fled in sheer terror, those who weren't killed by stray vehicles. Finally, the historic Hoover Dam gave way, and those still upon it fell into the river, and were swept away.

* * *

Back at the knoll, Arikado struggled to have risen to his feet, despite the shuddering of the earth around him. He ignored the ensuing chaos within the magic circle, and focused on Shaft and his associates on the other side. He manifested his sheathed katana, Osafune, and drew it instantly. He then raced around the huge circle, as a rising cry escaped him. As he ran towards his enemies, his hair grew longer and lighter, and his black suit was replaced by an ancient black and gold attire, with a long cloak over his form. He finally caught sight of the real Shaft, who was also having trouble remaining upright. He also saw a man in a white suit next to him, who also struggled to have kept his footing. He hastened his pace, and thought only of ending the fiend and stopping from destroying the world.

Without warning, he saw a black blur headed his way, and veered off to the left. Once he did he cried out in pain as he felt a sword had cut right through his side. He quickly stopped his advance, and looked to his injury. His eyes went wide as he saw how deeply he'd been cut. Had he been fully human, he probably would've been incapacitated at the very least. Not to mention he was shocked the blade had gotten through his magic armor so easily. He looked behind him, and saw a pale girl in a long black coat, with messy black hair. Her features identified her as Chinese, and her red eyes identified her as a vampire. Though she looked barely more than a child, the menace she exuded was undeniable, much more than many of his enemies. But what startled him the most, was that she was unarmed. He then watched as she brought her right hand near her mouth, which was stained with his blood.

"What," he asked with a startled look, "you cut through my armor with-" A startled gasp escaped him, as he remembered another who could've cut through anything with his bare hands. "No! No it can't be!"

"You will not interfere!" the dark-haired girl proclaimed. "The time our lord's rebirth has come!"

"_**FOOLS!**_" Alucard shouted as he charged the vampire, who defiantly stood her ground.

"Hurry, Shaft!" the man in the white coat called out urgently. "Finish the rite, before we're all destroyed!"

The dark priest finally regained his footing, and raised his hands aloft. "**Black sun I abjure thee!**" he called out to the chaotic skies above. "**Redeem thyself and release thine prisoner, UNTO THE EARTH!**" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Both Alucard and his opponent stopped, as they felt an indescribably powerful demonic aura in the area. The dhampir looked up, and saw a ghastly looking castle, superimposed over the solar eclipse. "No!" he called out, aghast that he was too late to have stopped the rite. "Where's it gonna-" He then spun around and looked towards the magic circle. A look of sheer terror appeared on his face, as he had a horrific idea of where the castle would've appeared. "_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

Suddenly, a titanic beam of negative energy shot down onto the magic circle, which resulted in an immense explosion of demonic energy. The dhampir screamed as he was blown back helplessly across the fields, assailed by youki as well as pieces of earth kicked up by the explosion. He collided with the ground, and rolled backwards repeatedly until he finally came to a stop.

* * *

Moments later, Alucard groaned in pain on the ground, still injured after both the surprise attack along with the following explosion. He favored his right side, and began to rise to his feet. As he did, he realized the earth-shaking phenomenon had ceased, but there was still a titanic youki in the air, one he knew only too well. He rolled onto his good side, so his feet wouldn't have gotten caught on his cape. He then got his legs underneath, and pushed himself up to his hands and knees. He stopped for a moment, and knew his wound was bleeding badly. Yet he also knew he had no way of treating at the moment. Despite that, he knew what had just occurred, so he couldn't have allowed his injuries to have stopped him.

He rose to one knee, and finally looked ahead. Once he did he saw a gigantic black castle in the distance, which exuded a malevolent aura that blanketed the entire fields. The sunflowers had been eradicated, mostly likely when the castle crashed back into earth. And he knew it wouldn't have been long before the humans discovered its existence once more. He couldn't have sensed Shaft or his cohorts from his vantage point, but he guessed they were still alive. He was also sure Soma was still alive, but worried greatly about the others, especially Eucliwood and his daughter, whom had told him to go to Hell when they last met. And the last thing he imagined or desired, was that he would've been denied the chance to have mended the gap between them.

"No," he finally spoke as he bowed his head, "no, this... can't... be."

"Alucard!" a woman's voice called out from nearby, coupled with a familiar aura.

The wounded dhampir turned his head, and watched as a blonde woman in a long black skirt, black blouse and a pink vest ran to his side. "Alucard, are you alright," she asked worriedly as she knelt by his side.

The cloaked man merely bowed his head, unable to have found the words to have given the daughter of his former comrade, Marissa Belnades.

The next thing he heard was a startled gasp, and kenw Yoko had seen the dark castle in the distance. "Alucard, what-what just... happened?"

* * *

Co-Author's Note: And with this, Castlevania has unexpectedly returned to earth, and caused havoc on a worldwide scale. And nothing will ever be the same.

Now onto the reviewers:

Lord Destroyer

Glad you enjoyed the chapter so much, especially the comparison between Alucard and Darth Vader. Yes, he needs to work on his parenting skills, among other thigns.

Jouaint

Glad you loved it, hope you enjoy this one as well.

TonyB

Alucard's attitudes will be explored throughout the story, and especially in the prologue, Journey of Sorrow.

Lord Krun

Glad you loved the chapter so much, I do appreciate it.

Yes, Alucard's first attempt at bonding with Moka proved highly ineffective. He's so wrapped up in the idea that he's ntohing like his father that he can't, or possibly won't, see how similar he is with Dracula. Frightening.

Yes, "get over it," isn't gonna cut it with Moka, who's only lived for sixteen years, compared with Alucard's six hundred. Had he relayed when he through when he was her age, then he'd have had better chances at connecting with her. Alas, it was not to be.

And yes, I've definitely tried to portray Issa as a good father, despite his obvious flaws (if a human father had his children regularly fight to the death, the DSS would be all over him like white on rice). And the reason behind his own desire for Dracula's return will be revealed later on.

Yes, blood ties don't mean much if their souls are disjointed, one would think Alucard would know this after dealing with his father. Sigh, some people.

Simon

Yes, that would be the ultimate irony, Alucard creating the new Dark Lord through his own misguided beliefs. We'll see if it actually comes to that, he'd better hope it doesn't, for his sake.

Glossary:

Hai – yes, right, basically an affirmative response in Japanese

kyuketsu ninja – vampire ninja

Hiken Tsubamegaeshi – Swallow Return Strike

Hachi Zangeki – eight slashings (thanks to at MangaFox forums for the help in Japanese)

Ţi rechiziţionez voce – commandeer voice


	13. Dark Aftermath and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter eleven: Dark Aftermath and a Vampire

Hakuba Mina was hidden beneath the dinner table, and remained there long after the impromptu earthquake had stopped. Her parents had always taught her to have done as such in the event of a natural disaster, and as she lied prostate on the floor, she was very grateful they did.

She looked about the area, and saw the kitchen was completely covered in darkness. Though since the power had gone out shortly after the disaster had begun, it wasn't too much of a surprise. Warily, she climbed out from under the table, and cautiously made her way towards the edge of the kitchen so she wouldn't have tripped on anything. She used her touch to have guided her, and soon found the cabinet where she knew one of the flashlights was stored. She opened the drawer, and was grateful that it survived the ordeal.

She then switched it on, and gave her immediate surroundings a second glance. She found a lot of dust on the floor, along with the ceiling fan. Most of the plates had been destroyed, and the lone painting in the room had fallen onto the floor. "Oh my-" she began with a horrified look, as her words froze in her throat.

She then made her way into the living room, where she had awaited for her adoptive sister to have returned when the disaster started. She saw the bookshelves had toppled over, and scattered their contents onto the floor. The numerous paintings, of her family as well as their shrine, had also met the same fate. The ceiling lamp had also crashed to the floor, and Mina proceeded carefully so she wouldn't have stepped on any broken glass. The entertainment center she and her honored guest had enjoyed the previous night was completely destroyed, the widescreen television toppled onto its side, the recently rented VR player broken, and all its disks scattered about the floor. This included the concert she and her sister had enjoyed when she was "called in to work," as Mina had been told. "Onee-chan," she said to herself, terribly worried about her sibling's fate.

The young girl finally made her way outside, and was shocked when she saw a blackened sky above, with glowing fractures throughout its entirety. She then shielded her eyes and looked about, and all but screamed in fright as she saw an eclipse high overhead. "I-i-impossible!" she declared. "How, it was midnight last I checked. How, how did-" She found herself unable to have explained to phenomenon, and wondered if it was the reason Belnades Yoko had cut their evening together short. "Onee-chan."

* * *

Hiramatsu Taeko breathed nervously, as she remained under her bed. She found herself rudely awakened by what seemed to be an earthquake, which caused her to have fallen out of bed. She pressed her left arm against her side, which had taken the brunt of the fall. Aside from that she wasn't injured, but terribly shaken over what had just occurred.

After several long moments, she finally crawled out from under the bed. She groaned weakly, as the pain from her ribs flared up. She privately hoped none of them were broken. She then grabbed the side of the bed, and tried to pull herself to her feet.

"_**TAE-CHAN!**_" a frantic male voice called out from outside her door, which was promptly flung open. She looked to her left, and saw a man with somewhat unkempt brown hair rush to her side, clad in a dark brown bathrobe and a lit flashlight in his hand. "Tae-chan, are you alright?"

The young girl groaned a bit, then lightly nodded her head. "Hai, Tou-san." She then looked fearfully at the newcomer. "Tou-san, w-what just happened?"

"I don't know, I was sound asleep when it all began."

The teenager was unsurprised, then gasped as she feared for her mother's well-being. "I-is, Kaa-san alright," she asked worriedly.

"Yes, she'll be fine." He then noted her holding her side. "Tae-chan, d-did you fall out of bed?"

"Yeah," Taeko replied with a despondent nod, "I was sleeping too when it happened."

A female scream came from down the hall, which alerted the pair. "Kaa-san!" the brown-haired girl cried out.

Her father helped her to her feet, and the pair soon headed for the master bedroom. The younger Hiramatsu was horrified as she saw her parent's bedchamber in shambles. The nightstand had broken and toppled over, and their reading lamp had smashed onto the floor. Their standing cabinet had also toppled over, along with their dresser. The ceiling lamp had also become dislodged from its base, and smashed onto the floor as well.

At the edge of the room they saw a woman in her thirties stood by the window, clad in a light velvet nightgown, her hands over her mouth. She was visibly trembling, terrified of what she beheld outside the window.

"Kaa-san, what is it," Taeko asked as she came to her side. She then gasped, as she saw a blackened sky, and not a single star within it. Her frightened olive-colored eyes peered upwards, and saw black sphere high in the sky, with a glowing yellow rim. She immediately shielded her eyes from the phenomenon. "Is that, an eclipse," she asked in shock. "Th-that can't be, Mina-chan said it's not supposed to come for another two years!"

The older man then checked his watch, and his eyes went wide as he saw the display. "And it's still just past midnight!" he announced with a horrified look.

"W-w-what is this," his wife asked in a quivering look. "Is this, the end, of our world?"

The whole family looked to one another, all distressed at the possibilities.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a small settlement that looked a couple of centuries behind the times, a small group of people were gathered together, and looked up to the unnatural-looking sky. The feelings of shock, confusion, and fear were shared by virtually everyone who lived in the village.

"A solar eclipse," one of the villagers asked.

"How can this be," another asked, "it was the dead of night but a few moments ago."

"What in the world," a third villager asked.

As they looked to one another, a strange pair approached them. One was a stern-looking woman with piercing red eyes, and long back hair which had squarely cut bangs. She wore what appeared to be a black and white maid's outfit, and black boots upon her feet. Next to her was a troubled-looking man, with brown hair that all but fell into his eyes. He had a somewhat dusky complexion, and a hint of stubble on his chin. He wore a white coat, with a brown dress shirt underneath. He had matching brown slacks, and similarly-colored leather shoes on his feet.

"Sarasvati-sama," one of the villagers exclaimed.

"Akuma-dono," another of the locals added.

The throng then bowed reverently at the pair before them, which indicated they were of a higher standing in the village.

"I'm glad you're all here," the man began in a respectful yet grave voice, "I don't think I need to tell you what's just occurred. We have an emergency, the worst to have befallen our village in over a hundred years." He suddenly lurched over, and vomited a mouthful of blood.

"Akuma-dono!" one of the local women called out.

"I'm fine!" the brown-haired man shot back, and wiped his mouth. "Don't worry about me, worry more about this evil aura that's fallen over the village."

"Evil aura," one of the townsfolk asked worriedly.

"It's... enormous," another villager remarked with a frightened look.

"Yes," the black-haired woman spoke up with a frown, which got everyone's attention, "this is no ordinary eclipse, it was forcibly brought about through black magic, and thus plunged the whole world into turmoil."

The villagers spoke amongst themselves, quite startled by the revelation.

"And there's only one person who could've brought this about so suddenly," the stern-looking woman continued, as she knit her eyebrows tightly together. "Eucliwood Hellscythe."

A startled gasp came from the crowd, who were horrified by what she'd just heard. "The Necromancer?!" one of the villagers exclaimed in disbelief.

"It can't be!" a second townsperson added.

"Sarasvati-sama, how can this be," a third villager asked with a frightened look.

"We don't know, _yet,_" the black-haired woman replied, a hard edge to her voice. "But rest assured, once she is found, she will be held accountable for this tragedy." Her stare became more intense, as her eyes glowed menacingly. "And if she did this willingly, she _will_ be terminated."

The crowd gasped in unison, shocked by the apparent death sentence that had just been announced.

"Akuma-dono," the authoritative woman spoke reverently to her companion, "I'm going, we can't wait for Seraphim any longer. If she could not stop this tragedy, then **I**shall."

The leader of the kyuketsu ninjas nodded in response. "Very well, find her quickly-" He then coughed up some more blood. "-and return, both of you. Do what you must to resolve this. I'm counting on you, Sarasvati."

"Hai."

* * *

Back at the academy, the entire property had been violently shaken from the chaos that had consumed the globe. Not far from the main building was a somewhat foreboding structure, which was all but abandoned since the school was in recess. The inside was in complete disarray, as bookshelves had toppled onto the floor, all the windows were shattered, the more fragile furniture had broken, and the foyer chandelier had crashed onto the floor.

Deep with one of the studies, two figures pulled themselves off the floor. One used a round table to have supported himself, while his comrade did the same with an ornate chair that had miraculously remained intact. The brown-haired man vigorously shook his head, and readjusted his glasses.

"So it's finally happened, has it," his comrade asked, a curious look in his mismatched eyes.

"Yes," the taller man replied, a look of dark certainty on his face, "it seems the summoning ritual has just been enacted."

"Do you think it was a success," the curious lad asked, "has Dracula's Castle actually returned to Earth?"

"I certainly hope so, they'd be in a lot of trouble if the ritual was a failure."

"True enough," the silver-haired youth remarked with a wary smile. "Either way, it definitely makes things interesting. Doesn't it, Hokuto-san?"

The bespectacled man chuckled in response, and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Though," the strange youkai continued with an uncertain expression, "one thing still puzzles me."

"And that would be," Kaneshiro Hokuto asked with an expectant look.

"Just... how would this tie in to your own plan? Or, does it?"

The taller man rubbed his chin, a pensive look on his face. "I don't like uncertain factors interfering with my plans, Kiria, we'll have to wait until Cruz Soma returns and sees where he stands in them." A wry smirk appeared on his face. "_If_ he returns. Though with Mikogami's new watchdog out there, I wouldn't be surprised if he simply removed him."

"Ah, you mean Arikado-sensei," the strange-eyed youkai remarked with a understanding smile. "I've always wondered where he stands in this. I'm amazed he actually allowed this to happen. I remember Shaft-san was very distressed when he learned Arikado-sensei was here."

"Indeed, and if he were to discover our own plans, not to mention those of our... superiors," he went on with a dark expression, "I don't doubt he'd try to stop us. We can't let that happen, Kiria. Inform the others of this, Arikado must be stopped."

"As you wish, Hokuto-san." The silver-haired youth bowed his head reverently, and made his way out of the room.

* * *

Deep under the academy, lied a huge area all but completely engulfed in darkness. The floor was covered in dust, along with a few broken pieces of stone, the result of the global catastrophe that had just occurred. In the center of the area was a raised pedestal, upon which an arcane-looking console was situated.

Before the console was a tall man in a white priest's robe and habit. He inspected the console, as well as the barrier that concealed the academy from human existence. Privately, he was amazed and grateful that the academy had basically remained intact during the chaos, especially its most vital area, the Altar of Everlasting Darkness. He knew well if the altar was damaged or even destroyed, it would've exposed the academy to the world, and thus plunged both races into all-out war. He suspected there were some on campus who desired such a goal, which was another reason he led Cruz Soma to the academy. He prayed he would've overcome the trial before him in Fujimi City, for he knew the white-haired youth would've doubtlessly been targeted upon his return.

At that moment, the robed man sensed a presence nearby. He looked to his left, and saw a dark shadow beside him, its only discernible feature being a pair of glowing white eyes, much the like man before the altar. "So it is done," he remarked, an unreadable expression on his face.

"It is, but it caused a lot of damage in the process. I've lost count of how many people were killed when the castle was summoned. Was getting into the millions, tens of millions, maybe even more."

The priest hummed in acknowledgment, and gravely bowed his head.

"How's the academy," the dark entity asked, "did the barrier hold?"

"It's suffered a great amount of stress," the priest replied with a grave look, "though as long as there's no further mishaps, it should recover, and the fall semester will proceed as scheduled."

"That's good, been at this for a long time, be a shame if it all fell through now."

The robed man solemnly nodded his head.

"Mikogami-sama," the shadow spoke again, "I know it's a little late to ask this now, but-" It paused, as an uncertain air came from the dark entity, "are you _really _sure this is for the best? I know you have plans for the boy, but if Alucard finds out you helped bring the castle back to Earth, he's gonna come for _your _blood. Then who knows what'll he do the boy, or the school."

"I am certain he will come for my life, as well as strive to demolish the school. He has never believed in our cause, and should he learn the truth, I don't doubt it would give him the excuse he needs to destroy us completely."

"I sure hope you have something prepared when he comes back."

"I will. My men will be ready upon his arrival. And if he needs to be, sealed," he continued with a grim expression, "I shall call upon my mentor. Between the two of us, we should be able to effectively corral him, and prevent him from interfering with our mission."

"Alright, glad you're on top of it."

"And what of you and Nekonome-sensei?"

"We'll keep this thing hidden as long as we can, but you do realize the humans are gonna find out sooner or later. Alucard called in outside help to deal with the knoll, she's probably at the castle now."

Mikogami made a low rumbling sound in his throat, as his lips tightened noticeably. "Belnades."

"The same, we can only hope she focuses on our enemies and not the boy. Either way, he's planning to bring her here once they return, so you'd best be ready."

"I will, I appreciate your report, old friend."

"Okay, we'll keep this barrier up in the meantime so the humans don't discover Castlevania's returned to Earth. Farewell, Mikogami-sama."

The shadow then dissipated, which left the headmaster alone in his thoughts. "Yes, he will be furious when he discovers the truth." He then bowed his head, and refocused on the task at hand. "And he won't be the only one."

* * *

The grand audience chamber of Queen Lilia Lilith of Viliers was in total disarray. The benevolent liege had fallen from her throne, her guards were scattered about the hall, and the runes about the ruling seat glowed red, as a sign of danger and uncertainty. Indeed, the very air had the same reddish glow, rather than the usual blue aura that denoted the times were peaceful.

Just moments before, a great magical catastrophe of apocalyptic proportions had occurred somewhere on Earth, and the effects were felt even within Villiers. The barrier between their worlds had become undone, and the very essence of the realm had been channeled to Earth, for reasons still unknown. Lilia was personally devastated, as it was much worse than the coup of a century before. She knew it would've taken years of intense labor to have restored the barrier, and that was only if it even could've been restored. The realm had become vulnerable, along with everyone who lived there.

"Lilia-dono," one of her royal guards asked urgently, as she immediately ran to her side, "Lilia-dono, are you alright?"

The blonde queen groaned as she shook her head, still reeling from the effects of the cataclysm. She knew the realm was in agony, and felt it deep within her soul. "I'll be fine," she spoke weakly as she looked to the Masou Shoujo before her, "but Villiers, is in danger."

"Lilia-dono," a second guard asked, "w-what just happened? It feels like Villiers was being torn apart!"

The deceptively young woman nodded as she was helped to her feet. "It was," she spoke in a grave voice. "And, I fear, I know what caused it."

"W-what do you mean, what in the Omniverse could've caused all this chaos?"

Lilia looked gravely to her royal guards, who had watched over her over countless years. "The Black Rite, which we'd kept in the royal vault for centuries."

"The Black Rite," a third guard asked with a worried look.

"Yes, it's a forbidden ritual that was never meant to be enacted. It was designed," she went on, as she tightly clutched her stuffed doll, "to break the seal Alucard-kun erected thirty-four years ago."

A collective gasp resounded throughout the audience chamber, as her royal guards looked helplessly at one another.

"The Black Rite," one of the Masou Shoujos asked with a horrified look.

"It was meant to break the seal?!" a second guard asked with a thunderstruck expression.

"Alucard-dono," a third guard remarked with an appalled look.

The ageless queen grimaced as she sat upon her throne. "Alucard-kun must be furious," she spoke with an aggrieved look. "Even more so that- that I never told him about this." A lone tear ran down her cheek, as he envisioned the ire of the man she loved. "Alucard-kun."

At that moment, one of the senior guards headed down the long carpet and stopped near the dais. "O Great Lilia-dono," she began in a reverent voice as she genuflected before her liege, "Ariel-dai-sensei is here to see you!"

"Hmm, quicker than I thought," she privately mused, then regarded her seasoned warrior before her. "See her in," she spoke aloud.

"Hai!"

The guard headed towards the great double doors, and permitted them to open. A couple of moments later, a very troubled young woman in a long frilly lab coat nervously entered the throne room, as her golden eyes darted to both sides. She cringed as she felt the hostile glances headed her way, and became even more fidgety. She finally stopped at the foot of the dais, and grimaced as the queen's stern green eyes fell upon her. "L-Lilia-dono," she replied respectfully, and reverently bowed her head.

"Ariel," the blonde ruler began with a grim look, "I presume I don't need to tell you what's just occurred, right?"

"Hai," the magic instructor replied in a shaky voice. "I confess, Lilia-dono, I truly believed the scroll would've been safe in his care. To think he would've enacted it," she continued, as she trembled on her knees. "That fool, he could've destroyed the world!"

A grave sigh escaped the young-looking queen, who clung to her stuffed doll and ruefully shook her head. She was glad the magic instructor had accepted responsibility for her grievous error in judgment, and although she was still disappointed in her, she was certain Ariel would've rectified it in time. There'd been rumors that Ariel was the actual mastermind behind the failed coup a century back, which had cost Villiers many of their best warriors. But in the century that followed, the magic instructor had been involved in no criminal activities, which pleased Lilith Lilia immensely.

"Lilia-dono," the pigtailed woman asked timidly.

"Yes, Ariel," the blonde liege replied with a sad look.

A nervous gulp came from the prostrated magic teacher. "If you wish to take my head, you can. It was my fault that this tragedy came about."

The deceptively young woman furrowed her brow as she regarded her faithful subject. "No," she replied firmly, "I am in no condition to enact such decrees."

"But-"

"If you wish to make amends, Ariel," Lilia interrupted with a stern look, "call Mikogami. I want answers," she concluded with an intense look that belied her cute face.

The pigtailed woman exhaled in shame, and nodded her bowed head. "Hai." She then turned and headed out of the audience chamber, greatly ashamed of what had been wrought. Once she disappeared into the darkness beyond, the great double doors closed behind her.

Once the disgraced teacher of Matellis had departed, the blonde liege rested her head upon her right hand, a pensive look on her ageless face. "To think he would enact the rite," she spoke to herself in a low voice, and shook her head in disbelief. She then closed her green eyes, as a frustrated exhale escaped her clenched teeth. "You'd be best have a good explanation," she spoke warningly. "Dark Lord or not, _no one_ trifles with me. There will be a reckoning, Mikogami, I assure you."

The gathered Maou Shoujos looked to one another in trepidation. The older ones remembered her wrath after the failed coup, and dreaded the thought incurring her ire themselves. They then resumed their vigil, and awaited their liege's orders.

* * *

Five thousand kilometers above the land of Japan, a huge armed fortress hovered in the sky, hidden from sight by a magical shield. And although it was not directly over Fujimi City, it was still caught up in the violent dimensional storm that ravaged the city, and caused havoc throughout the globe. Many of the automated weapon systems had gone off-line, and the patrolling dragons had ducked inside the barrier to have escaped the apparent cataclysm that had suddenly erupted near them.

On the highest level of the fortress, was a technologically-advanced control room, with several monitors across one of the walls. The monitors had all gone off-line, as a red glow filled the entire fortress, which indicated they were operating on auxiliary power alone. The floor was riddled with sparking cables, which indicated they'd been damaged. Neat the monitor wall was a simple chair that rotated in place.

Upon the floor was the form of a sensuous-looking woman, who lied on her side upon the floor. A commander's coat covered her body, and she wore a short black dress underneath, which had an imperial halter. She wore a jeweled necklace, which was comprised of several crosses within rings. A ruby ring graced her slender left hand. Her short straight blonde hair neatly framed her tanned face, and a jeweled cross was nestled within it.

After a few moments, the woman groaned as she began to rise from the floor. Her glowing red eyes took in the devastation around her, which all but left her at a loss for words. "What in the world," she asked with a bewildered expression, unable to have discerned what just occurred.

She then rose to her feet, and went to the control panel. Her expression changed from confusion to aggravation as she processed the scant readings she'd received. "Blast!" she snapped, her fangs bared in anger. "Don't tell me the main reactor's off-line!" A bitter hiss escaped her, as she closed her eyes. "We still have auxiliary power, but it won't last forever. Unless we get the main reactor back online, we won't be able to remain airborne!" She hissed once more, displeased at the turn of events.

At that moment she heard banging sounds from outside her chamber. She turned, and saw it came from the currently sealed doors that led outside.

"Gyokuro-sama!" a muffled voice called out from the other side. "Gyokuro-sama, please open up!"

An annoyed growl came from the blonde woman as she shook her head. "Open it manually, you dolts!" she snapped as she headed right for the door. "Have you forgotten your emergency drills already?"

"Please open up!" a second voice added. "We don't want to die!"

"Get a hold of yourselves!" she shot back. "You _do_ know where the manual override is, don't you? Or were you all asleep during those briefings?"

"Please, Gyokuro-sama, don't let us die!"

She was about to have retorted, when she sensed an immense youki from the other side. The gasps she heard behind the door told her they sensed it as well. She also surmised it was right behind them, which would've explained their trepidation. She watched with an amused smirk as the door slowly opened, which revealed three hybrid ayashi in military clothing, and frightened expressions on their faces.

"Wait here," an impassive male voice spoke, which made the demons quiver in fear.

A few moments later, a tall man in a long blue nobleman's coat entered the room, his right hand over his eye. The scent of fresh blood came from him, which indicated he'd been injured during the chaos. His trousers looked torn and the left sleeve of his coat has a noticeable gash. Yet despite that, his gait and demeanor were composed, which the blonde woman found a welcome relief. "Issa," she spoke with a grateful smile, as she walked towards him and hugged him on instinct. "Issa, I'm glad you're here."

"Gyokuro," the newcomer replied, as he draped his free hand around her shoulders.

The red-eyed woman released him, and gave him an intense look. "Issa, tell me! What the hell just happened?!"

"Akuha," the tall man began with an unreadable expression, "it appears, she has put her plan in motion."

"What?! You can't be serious, how could that little brat cause _this_ much trouble?!"

"See for yourself, it should be visible now."

Shuzen Gyokuro growled in aggravation. "Do you have to be so cryptic all the time?!" she declared as she thrust her hands out to the sides. "Speak clearly, this is no time for riddles!"

"It's no riddle, look to the skies, then look to the cities below."

The blonde woman groaned in exasperation, as she glared at her spouse. She quickly shook it off, closed her eyes, and concentrated her youki. "_**ENEMY ZERO!**_" she shouted as she pushed her senses outside the fortress. She gasped as she saw an unnatural-looking black sky outside the fortress, with streaks of lingering dimensional energy throughout its entirety. In the very center was the blackened moon, which had a blazing yellow rim around it. It didn't take her but a moment to have realized what it signified. "A solar eclipse?!" she exclaimed in shock. "Impossible! It was midnight a few moments ago!"

"Now look below," Issa remarked impassively.

She then turned her attention to the city below, and saw it was in complete disarray, with downed power lines and traffic accidents across the entire town. Several buildings had collapsed, and many more had caught fire. Those caught within were either dead, dying, or screaming for help. People outside were in a state of panic and confusion, and looked to the unnatural skies above. Had her own organization not also been affected, she would've found the scene most amusing.

She continued her scan, and saw roads destroyed by impromptu tremors, along with a sinkhole that engulfed a whole city block. The human authorities were also taken off-guard, and found themselves unable to have responded effectively to the chaos that had erupted. A nearby construction project was demolished, as the skeletal structure collapsed in a heap of broken steel girders and concrete. She also saw an entire city block in flames, the remains of an oil truck just outside. It didn't take her long to have realized the truck had an accident and exploded, which results in the still-ongoing conflagration.

She shook her head, and continued her scan out of the downtown area. As she did she felt an insanely powerful youki, one that seemed to have spread in all directions. She quickly traced it to a ruined beach, that looked like it had endured a tsunami. And considered the devastation she'd just witnessed, she found it wouldn't have surprised her. She then proceeded inwards, and found a blackened expanse of land, which literally seethed with evil. Her eyes then led her to a gigantic black castle, which made her gasp in sheer horror. It was much larger than her ancestral home, and radiated a malevolence far beyond what she'd ever experienced in her centuries long life. Her horror became even greater, as she realized the aura she felt came from the castle itself. Yet despite that, the dark majesty it exuded appealed to her, which she felt in the very core of her being. To her, it was less of a castle, and more of a pagoda.

"So you finally saw it," Issa's voice spoke from nearby.

Shuzen Gyokuro stopped her scan, and stumbled involuntarily in response. She struggled to have controlled her breathing, as she found herself intimidated by what she'd seen on the surface. "Issa," she spoke with a desperate look as she turned to her mate, "is that?"

"Yes," the black-haired man spoke in a composed voice, "Dracula's castle."

The leader of Fairy Tale inhaled sharply, thunderstruck by what she'd just heard. "But how? You told me it wasn't supposed to appear until 2035!"

"It wasn't. But Akuha, in her blind zeal, has forced the hand of Fate and summoned the castle back to Earth, causing unimaginable chaos in the process."

The daiyoukai gasped incredulously in response. "_**AKUHA**_ did this?!" she exclaimed. "Impossible! No matter how much she might have wanted it, or how insane she is, there's _no way_ she could create a solar eclipse! She may be a vampire, but she's _**NOT **_a god!"

A grave sigh escaped the former head of the Shuzen clan, as he clasped his hands behind his back and turned to the side. "And yet, the evidence says she's done exactly that. Undoubtedly, she seeks to revive our lord before us." He then turned back to her with a grave look. "And I fear, if he recognizes her as the main reason behind his revival, he will grant her a place by his side."

"_**KHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHK!**_" Gyokuro snarled, livid at the thought her wayward stepchild becoming the new Countess of Castlevania. "Oh I don't think so," she spoke in a low menacing voice, as she exuded a gargantuan murderous intent. "After all the trouble Akuha-chibi has caused me, if she thinks she can go behind my back and become our lord's consort, she has another thing coming. I will not stand by and have my place as head of the family usurped."

"Even so," Issa spoke up, "we'll have to restore the main reactor first. It would be foolish to pursue Akuha while we're vulnerable."

The blonde noblewoman exhaled in resignation. "I know you're right," she conceded. "But still, having that little rodent slip through our fingers." She looked away, folded her arms under her notable chest, and tried to keep from shivering. At that moment, she felt a strong arm drape itself across her shoulders, which made her feel more at ease. "Issa," she spoke softly, as she instinctively leaned against him.

"Worry not, she has no idea what she's wrought in her haste. Now that the castle has returned, _he_ will come."

"He," Gyokuro asked with a peculiar look.

"Yes, he's been a thorn in our lord's side for ages. And he shall be a very painful thorn in our misguided child's side, one that may prove... fatal." He then looked towards the monitor wall, and envisioned the world beyond it. "Yes, he will come to wage war on us yet again. Won't you, old friend?"

* * *

A white-haired teenager groaned wearily as he finally began to regain consciousness. He found himself on his back, his mind a blur on how he'd gotten in such a state. He absently rubbed his eyes, as he tried to clear his vision. "What happened," he asked in a weary voice, as he felt lightheaded.

"Soma!" an unknown girl's voice exclaimed from nearby. "Thank goodness you're awake!"

The Japanese teenager blinked, and saw it was his usually quiet roommate that had embraced him. "Eucliwood," he remarked, glad that she was alright. He then gasped aloud, as he remembered what he'd heard. "Wait, did you just talk?"

"I'm sorry," the silver-haired girl spoke, tears in her soft blue eyes, "I'm sorry! This is all my fault. I lost control of my emotions, and they used my voice to summon the castle. And so many people died. So many people," she concluded, and held her head in anguish, as her tears streamed anew.

"Castle," Soma asked in confusion. He looked around, and gasped as he saw a towering stone wall behind him, the only entrance blocked by a huge steel grate, along with what looked like a raised drawbridge. He then looked down, and found himself on a paved path, lined on both sides by neatly pruned shrubbery. An overwhelming sense of dread came over him, as he sensed a titanic evil aura near him. He warily looked ahead, and became paralyzed by what his gray eyes beheld. Before him stood a gargantuan black castle, with towers that reached high into the sky. It dwarfed Castle Shuzen, both in size and in sheer menace. He watched as bats flew about the upper reaches of the castle, which exuded an overwhelming sense of malevolence. He tried hard to have kept from screaming in sheer terror, though he found it more difficult than he'd ever imagined. "Is... is that-"

"It is," the Necromancer replied with a somber look. "That man, he enacted the Black Rite, which requires four vital components. The Witch's Soil, the Master's Blood, the Demon's Rage, and the Reaper's Voice. We played right into his hands." She sniffled to herself, unable to have stopped her tears. "I was able to heal your wounds, but the others-" She became silent, as an immense air of grief surrounded her.

"The others?" He looked down to himself, and realized his mortal wound was gone. "_I must've lost a lot of blood,_" he thought to himself, "_that must be why I feel lightheaded._" The enigmatic youth then thought hard, and his eyes went wide as he finally remembered what had occurred before he passed out. "Eucliwood," he began urgently, "where are they? Where are my friends?! _**WHERE ARE THEY?!**_" he screamed desperately, as he grabbed her shoulders and frantically shook the slender girl.

"They're dead," a cold voice spoke from nearby.

Soma spun around with a sharp inhale, and saw a black-clad man before him, whose back was to him. "Arikado-san," he asked nervously, as he felt an oppressive aura about the infamous teacher. He also noticed his hands were in his pockets, and the right side of his suit was stained red. He came to his side as he had a good idea of the reason behind the discoloration. "Arikado-san, you're wounded!"

"I'll be fine," the tall man replied, his voice heavy with annoyance, "worry more about this castle."

The white-haired youth looked cautiously at him, as he knew he wasn't his usual impassive self. "What do you mean they're dead," he asked of the black-clad man.

"Just as I said, Shaft sacrificed your friends in order to revive the castle. Now that it's returned to earth, they became unnecessary."

Soma gasped in response, horrified that such a fate could've befallen his friends. "No!" he shot back. "Th-that can't be! How can you be sure?"

"Because that's how evil works!" Arikado shouted as he spun around, his pale face contorted with rage and hate. "Haven't you paid attention to _anything _I've taught in class?! **This,** is who they are! **This**," he went on as he motioned to the foreboding structure behind him, "is what they do! They live only to plunge the world into eternal darkness, **nothing** is sacred to them, they'll sacrifice **anyone** and **anything** in order to achieve their goals!" A hissing exhale escaped him, as he continued to glare at the shocked youth. "They'll even sacrifice their own," he concluded in a calmer but still audibly angry voice, as he motioned to the side.

The enigmatic student looked in the indicated direction, and saw a body on the ground. At first glance it looked to be Shaft, since he wore the same attire. But upon closer inspection, he saw the man's features were wholly different from those of the dark priest. He had a somewhat healthier complexion, straight brownish gray hair which was parted in the middle, and a look of insane ecstasy frozen into his face, his beady eyes wide in madness. "Who's that," the startled youth asked in confusion.

"A Doppelganger," the infamous teacher replied, "he was keeping your friends occupied within the magic circle while the real Shaft enacted the rite. And he kept your friends busy in the graveyard while Shaft accomplished his true objective. He was nothing more than a distraction."

The Japanese teenager gasped in shock, as he remembered all of his friend's faces in detail. He bowed his head, thunderstruck at the thought that he would've never seen them again. "It can't be," he uttered in mute shock, "it-it can't be."

"I'm sorry," the tall man replied in an oddly penitent voice, "if only I had two more years, I could've prepared you for this. But now that's no longer feasible."

"T-two years," the enigmatic student asked with a confused look, "w-what do you mean?"

A grave sigh escaped the black-clad man. "The castle wasn't supposed to reappear until the year 2035, when it would've materialized within the coming solar eclipse."

"The eclipse?!" Soma exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, it was sealed away in a solar eclipse thirty-four years ago, it was the culmination of two hundred years of planning. And with the castle removed from Earth soil, there should've been no means for Dracula to ever return."

The white-haired youth's mouth hung open, as he was stunned silent by what he'd just hears. "_Two __hundred years,_" he asked himself mentally, "_how old is this guy?_"

"But then we discovered a new prophecy," Arikado continued with a grim expression, "which stated that the castle would appear in Japan, within a solar eclipse."

"The same way it was banished," Soma replied, as he understood where his teacher was headed.

"Yes, it hadn't occurred to me that it could've returned in that fashion, that was a terrible miscalculation on my part." A deep sigh escaped him. "And it wasn't my only one, I was prepared for the castle to have reappeared at the appointed time, and would've prepared you and-" He looked away, a pained expression on his face. "you and, Akashiya-san," he finally continued, "so you'd both be ready when it reappeared."

A sad sigh escaped the troubled youth, as he finally learned what his despised teacher had planned. He also knew there was a lot more he wasn't telling, but decided against pressing him at that juncture.

"But now," the tall man continued, "Shaft has broken the seal ahead of schedule, killed countless millions and thrown several worlds into turmoil in the process."

"_Several_ worlds?!" Soma exclaimed in shock.

"Yes," Eucliwood spoke up, "this world, the youkai world, the Underworld, and the magical realm of Villiers."

"Villiers?"

"Haruna-chan's homeland, ruled by the benevolent Lilith Lilia-dono."

A sad sigh escaped him, as he realized even the boisterous Masuo Shoujo was dead, killed during the forbidden rite that had summoned the castle. "Haruna-san."

"There's only one thing you can do for them now," the tall man spoke up behind him, "you _must_ destroy this castle. Forget about the school, this is a matter of national and global security. And if you fail, then the war between humans and vampires will start anew." He then came close to him, and stared at the back of his head. "And all your friends, will have died for nothing."

Soma seethed in response, and tightly gripped his Unholy Crucifix. "I won't let that happen!" he declared as he spun around and released its true form. "I'll destroy this worthless castle and everyone who gets in my way! I won't let their deaths be in vain!"

"Good, now go to the Throne Room, that is your destination for this mission. It is your primary and solitary objective, everything else is irrelevant. Use your power to reach the lord's chamber, defeat any many enemies as possible in order to become strong enough to reach it."

"So I'm going to fight Dracula," the angry youth asked with an intense look, "is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Go to the Throne Room, and everything will become clear."

The enigmatic student groaned to himself, frustrated by his teacher's penchant for withholding pertinent information. But he also wanted to have avenged his friends, since they'd been sacrificed to have revived the castle. He brought his sword close to his face, and solemnly closed his eyes. "Haruna-san, Seraphim-san, Mizore-chan, Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, Moka," he spoke gravely, a tear running down his cheeks as their faces appeared in his mind, "I will avenge you." He then headed into the castle proper, and disappeared into the darkness beyond.

"Soma," Eucliwood spoke sadly, great worried for his well-being.

A grave sigh escaped Arikado, as he somberly bowed his head. "Akahsa," he spoke a nigh inaudible whisper, as a tear ran down his cheek.

* * *

High up by one of the windows of the Inner Quarters, a despondent Shuzen Akuha watched as the man she loved entered the old castle, wholly unaware of what awaited him within. "Soma-kun," she said in a broken voice, horrified at what had befallen her sister, whom she wanted to have been present when her plans for her prince were complete. "Moka-chan," she spoke sadly, still in shock over what became of her sibling. After a few seconds, she threw her head back and emitted an ear-piercing scream of intense rage and anguish, one she hadn't felt in several years, when she lost her original family.

She then spun around, and saw the robed form of Shaft behind her, the same impassive look on his deathly pale face. Her shoulders heaved in anger, as her bitters tears flowed from her red eyes. "_**YOU!**_" she screamed, and then stormed over and grabbed the front of his robe. "Why didn't you tell me the ritual would've killed Moka?!"

"_And what made you believe she would've survived,_" the dark priest asked, an unrepentant scowl on his face, "_this was a ritual that had never been performed, which required otherworldly components and a gargantuan amount of supernatural energies. You were a fool to believe there wouldn't have been any complications._"

"_**SHUT UP!**_" the Chinese vampire cried out as she leaped up and slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you, how dare you speak to me like that! You murdered my precious sister, and now you- you dare look at me, with that bloodstained face of yours?!"

"_Spare me the melodrama,_" the sinister underling remarked contemptuously as he turned back to her, "_you were the one who wanted to revive the castle at any cost, and threatened to kill _me_ if I refused to heed your wishes. Or have you forgotten what you said back in the hallway?_"

Akuha inhaled sharply, a confused look in her tear-filled eyes.

"_How did that go again,_" he asked as he looked up to a corner of the ceiling. "_' I will be reunited with my prince and rule over this miserable world, and _**NOTHING**_ will stand in my way,'_" he concluded as he looked back to her. "_Do you truly not recall saying those exact words? So in light of that, you have no reason to be upset, I merely did exactly what you wanted._"

"_**SILENCE!**_" the black-haired daiyoukai screamed in anguish as she slapped him again. "How dare you make light of Moka's death!" She then pointed her crackling hand at Shaft's throat, her emotions overwhelming her tormented soul. "One more heartless word out of you, and I take your head right now!"

"_And what good will that do you _now," the dark priest rebutted without fear, "_your sister would still be dead. It is far too late for weep over what your plan has wrought. You put it in motion, so now you must accept the consequences._"

"Shut up! I don't have to accept anything! And I sure as Hell don't have to accept _**YOU!**_" She threw her right hand back over her head, but then gasped as she felt her wrist had become ensnared. She looked to her right, and saw black tendrils wrapped around her wrist. Before she could've reacted, her other arm was also bound, along with her waist and her neck. She then felt her ankles bound by the same tendrils, which then pulled her feet out from under her, and slammed her face first into the floor.

"Infidel!" a stern female voice called out from behind Akuha. "You dare threaten the Master, you shall suffer dearly for your insolence!"

The fallen vampire growled in anger, incensed that she'd been taken off-guard. She slightly pushed herself off the floor, and immediately covered her nose with her hand. She then vigorously shook her head, as she struggled to have recovered from the cowardly attack. She looked up with a venomous hiss, and saw a lowly border being between her and Shaft. "You," she hissed through clenched teeth, "you! My Moka-chan is dead, while you still live?" Her breathing became heavy, as she struggled to have regained her footing. "_**UNFORGIVABLE!**_" she screamed in rage, as her seething youki erupted around her.

The pitiful witch produced her twig of a weapon, while her master motioned out to the side, and a pair of emerald orbs appeared over his head.

"It's your fault that she's gone!" the daiyoukai declared in rage and sadness. "You're the ones who stole Moka-chan from me! I won't rest, _**UNTIL YOU'RE ALL DEAD!**_"

"And you shall die trying!" the despicable woman shot back. "Now that the rite has been enacted, you are no longer necessary! Begone, Shuzen Akuha, we are finished with you!"

"_Not so fast, Rubi,_" Shaft spoke up, which immediately caught her attention, "_killing her is much too expedient. No, she needs to live, so she can fully comprehend what she's wrought in her folly._"

"_**SHUT UP!**_" the Chinese vampire screamed in anguish as she charged forth with a fierce battle cry, her right hand raised overhead.

"_**SHAT OF SEALING!**_" the dark priest called out, and the two spheres glowed with an eerie purple aura and floated towards the charging Akuha.

"_**USELESS!**_" the aggrieved girl screamed as she slashed at both orbs with her bare hands, which neatly cleaved them in half. However, she then shrieked in anguish as she felt her demonic strength rapidly decreasing, which caused her to collapse on the floor. As she groaned in agony, she looked to her hands, and saw a purplish glow around them, the same color as the orbs she'd destroyed. "You... bastard!" she declared hatefully as she glared at him. "What... have you... done to me?!"

"_Just as I said, I've sealed your dark power. And without it, you can't use your precious Jigentou. Did you really think I couldn't develop a counter to your technique? Once again, your arrogance has cost you._"

The stricken girl hissed vindictively at her nemesis, livid at his audacity. "You think... these petty tricks," she went on, as she balled her trembling hands into fists, "will stop... me?!" she declared as she rose to her feet. "You underestimate me," she continued, her hands trembling by her sides, "I don't need demonic power... to destroy trash like _**YOU!**_"

She then charged forth at blinding speed, her hand aimed right at his heart. However, a split second before she could've impaled him, her enemy disappeared in a flash, and her attack hit nothing but air. She then sensed his presence right behind her left shoulder. She spun around and charged again, her right hand raised overhead, as she prepared to have cleaved him where he stood. But again, he vanished right before she could've delivered the killing blow. She then sensed him beside her, and she moved with a reverse chop, aimed right at neck. But before she could've decapitated him, her enemy cowardly vanished yet again, and she flailed wildly. She then sensed him just behind her right shoulder, and she turned and aimed a diagonal chop at her enemy, only to have him disappear yet again. She looked about, and saw him against the wall behind her. She quickly rushed in with her right hand reared back, aimed right at his arrogant face. But as she delivered the final blow, he disappeared again, and her attack went right through the wall behind him.

Akuha suddenly lurched over, and coughed up a mouthful of blood. She then collapsed to her knees, and tightly clutched her chest.

"_I see,_" her hated opponent remarked in a conceited voice, "_since you can't use your demonic power, you're using your life force instead to power the Jigentou. But even vampires have their limits, dare you discover your own?_"

The Chinese vampire turned her stricken head and glared at him, incensed at him along with her predicament. The death of her sister, along with her inability to have avenged her, all but dominated her thoughts. Her whole body trembled, as she felt Shaft's curse was still very much in effect. "_**I HATE YOU!**_" she screamed at the top of her lungs, then turned and ran down the hall, her tears streaming behind her.

* * *

Rubi watched as the demented vampire fled down the hall, her precious pride all but in tatters. Though she was again impressed by her master's efficient handling of the volatile situation, she was quite vexed that Akuha had escaped.

"_Leave her,_" Shaft's voice spoke from behind.

The dark-haired woman stopped in place, and turned to her master.

"_She won't learn anything if she's dead,_" the dark priest continued, "_her father would've wanted her to live, so she could've realized what she's wrought in her thoughtless zeal._"

The witch was surprised at his reasoning, and though she wasn't wholly convinced, she bowed her head regardless.

"_Come,_" the wizened man spoke sternly as he motioned to her, "_there is much work to be done._"

Rubi stepped forward, and affectionately took hold of his clawed hand. "Hai," she began reverently, as she brought it close to her face, "Shaft-sama."

* * *

Akuha ran down the hall, her tears streaming behind her. The face of her precious sister appeared in her mind, which greatly magnified her guilt. Her emotions raged out of control, and all but overwhelmed her ability to have thought rationally. It had been years since she'd been so overwhelmed emotionally, and she was reminded of her mother's undeserved death, which made her even more ashamed. She finally fell to her knees, unable to have withstood her nigh infinite grief. "Mother, Jasmine, Moka," she spoke in a broken voice, "why? Why does everyone I love, leave me?"

As she continued to weep, she felt a murderous intent just ahead. She raised her grieving head, and saw a female humanoid with four arms headed her way, armed with deadly katanas. It had long dark brown hair, held back by a red headband, and was a clad in an overly revealing attire which exposed its toned physique. "You dare target me?!" the aggrieved vampire declared as she rose to her feet, despite her overwhelming sadness. "Die!" she snapped as she rushed forth and nailed the oncoming enemy with her patented Jigentou. The dark-skinned demoness was neatly cleaved in half, fell into two pieces on the floor and burned to ashes.

The formerly renowned assassin placed her hands on her knees, physically and mentally exhausted from her ordeal. Suddenly, she sensed another murderous intent beside her. She looked out of the corner of her eye, and saw a red-skinned demon had emerged from the mirror beside her, a short sword raised overhead. She jumped away with a startled cry, and the enemy's attack completely missed her. She then moved in and slashed at him with the Jigentou, which cut her enemy in half. It barely had a chance to scream before it dissipated.

Akuha then gazed at her reflection, and was aghast at the weak expression she saw. Her cheeks were stained with dried tears, as more continued to flow. She rubbed her face with both hands, and wiped them away. It was then that she noticed Shaft's curse had apparently worn off, though it did nothing to have lightened her mood. A pained sigh escaped her, as she continued to look at her aggrieved face. "Moka-chan," she spoke in a soft voice, "I'm so sorry. I never thought, it would end like this. How I wish, I could take this all back, just to have you at my side again." She then sighed once more, and lightly shook her bowed head. "But I know there's no going back, and once Soma finds out what I've done, he'll never forgive me." She then looked back to the mirror, sickened by her weakness yet unable to have overcome it. "There's only one thing I can do for you now. I shall claim the throne myself, so that your death will not have been in vain. And I'll make sure, that no one else suffers like we did. Like you did, Moka-chan."

The Chinese vampire continued to look at the mirror, as saw another tear run down her cheek. Suddenly, the image before her changed, and instead of her own reflection, she saw that of her younger sister, in her true resplendent form. "Neesan," the image of her sister spoke in a barely audible whisper.

Akuha gasped in response and backed up, startled by what she'd just heard. "M-Moka?!" She blinked her eyes, and saw the image of her younger sibling had vanished, and was replaced her own. After a few moments, she breathed heavily, and held the sides of her head. "My mind must be playing tricks on me," she remarked to herself, "that couldn't have been her." She could've seen Moka's image in her mind, and grimaced as she saw how beautiful she'd become in the eight years they'd been separated. A resigned sigh escaped her, as she turned and headed down the long hallway. "No matter," she spoke sadly to herself, "I _will_ finish this. I've lost too many people, to fail now. I'll do this, for you, Moka-chan."

* * *

Co-Author's Notes: And thus, Soma has begun his journey into Castlevania, wholly unaware of what and who awaits him inside. Have the girls truly perished? Will Akuha reach the throne before our hero? And how will the world recover from the devastation wrought by Castlevania's premature return?

And for this arc, expect the original chapters to be broken up into more parts, just so everyone can get a better feel of how huge the castle really is. Not to mention additional scenes, including those from people outside the castle (the academy, the Shuzens, and whatnot). Hope everyone enjoys the upcoming arc in its redone version.

And for those haven't found it yet, the prequel I've long promised, Journey of Sorrow, is now up on the site. The prologue has already been posted, with more chapters on the way.

And here's some info I forgot to post in the last chapter:

Unholy Crucifix form I

A red energy sword created from vampiric energy, draws directly from Soma's powers

Unholy Crucifix form II "Silent Crescent"

Unlocked when Unholy Crucifix made contact with Seraphim's attack, this form was created from the energy of Seraphim's Hiken Tsubamegaeshi..

Unholy Crucifix will have more forms, and Soma will unlock them as the story progresses.

And now for the faithful reviewers:

Jouaint

Glad you enjoyed the chapter so much. As for whether Julius will have the whip at his disposal, if you've read the original, it you should give you a sufficient answer. Most of the core plot will remain the same, with some changes and additions. Sometimes lots of additions when I get inspired. ^^;;

Lord-Krun

Indeed, the premature return of Castlevania has thrown the whole world into turmoil. And it's bound to get worse as the story goes along.

As for your questions regarding Rubi's relationship with Shaft, those will be answered soon after her battle.

And again, you're right, Alucard has no idea about how to be a parent. He's basically throwing crap against the wall and hoping something sticks. His outdated ideas about parenting, and life and general, aren't helping him either.

Indeed, they just learned Castlevania has returned to Earth. And are quite shocked that Akuha made it happen. Basically she wanted to get to the castle before Gyokuro did, and you can see the results of her rush for power. Oh yeah, Gyokuro won't be a happy camper, even less so once she finds Akuha.

I can't say at this time about who'll Soma will end up with, for all we know he could end up with no one. And that would be a crying shame, wouldn't it?

Sure thing, I hope you continue to enjoy the story, that's what I feel is most important.

Lord Destroyer

You're right, Yoko herself tells him it's a bad idea, especially since she had issues with her own mother. Who can she turn to for advice in the matter?

Well yes, Alucard kept pushing her, and she finally pushed back. Being told daily that her race is worthless and doesn't deserve to live was bound to have unintended consequences eventually. He's lucky it wasn't Ura-chan or she wouldn't have stopped with just words.

Yes, Alucard is very stubborn. He's done things his own way for six hundred years, so it's a herculean task to get him to change in anything. Expect more comparisons to the infamous Sith Lord as the story goes on.

Selias

Glad you enjoyed the chapter so much. Well yes, the castle wasn't supposed to appear for another two years, but thanks to Akuha, everything has gone to Hell in a handbasket. Now Soma has no choice but to brave the dark castle, regardless of the dangers within.


	14. Demon Castle and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter twelve: Demon Castle and a Vampire

Soma passed through the opening, and found himself surrounded by darkness. The only light he could've made out came from the exit behind him. Lightning flashed from outside the castle, which briefly illuminated the area for only a moment. He saw what looked like a stairwell ahead of him, though it was quickly engulfed by darkness again. "Not funny," he remarked to no one in particular. "Doesn't this place have a light switch somewhere?"

Suddenly, a creaking sound came from behind him. He spun around, and saw the huge double doors closing on their own accord, which then completely immersed him in darkness. "**HEY!**" he protested, livid that he'd been trapped inside the castle.

A split second later, a set of torches lit up along the walls, along with a huge chandelier high above. Soma then found himself in a huge foyer, upon a huge blood red carpet with a demonic-looking bat insignia emblazoned upon it. The walls were lined with high columns, with royal purple drapes hung in between. Several of the drapes looked tattered, and a couple of columns were cracked in various places.

Ahead of him was a high stairwell, flanked by skull-shaped banister. The railing that guarded the sides of the stairwell was broken in a couple of places. At the top of the stairwell was a wide landing, with another set of stairs that went up to his left. On his level were a pair of doors, both of foreign architecture, and one to each side. The door to his left had a glowing insignia upon it, while its counterpart looked relatively normal. However, when he considered he'd just entered the morbid domain of the infamous Lord of Darkness, he realized his definition of the word "normal," most likely didn't apply to his current surroundings.

"So this is Dracula's castle," the white-haired youth spoke to himself, as he tried to stop from shivering. "Man, this place just reeks of evil. How can anyone stay sane being inside here?" He then shook his head, and remembered the task Arikado had given him. "I've no time to worry, I must stop Dracula, for their sakes."

Suddenly, several black clouds arose before him. Within the mist appeared a slew of animated corpses, clad in rotten clothes, yet wholly indifferent to their plight. They shambled aimlessly about the foyer, their empty souls reflected in their dead eyes. "Man, zombies," the Japanese teenager spoke with a somewhat worried look, "guess I shouldn't be surprised."

He ran up to the closest one and slashed it with his crimson blade. The undead creature moaned in agony and burned to ashes before him. He then slashed the next one right down the middle, and it met the same fate. He nailed the third zombie with a reverse slash, and it also perished before him. He took down the next three in similar fashion. The next one lunged for him, but he quickly back away. He then moved in with a vicious counterattack that ended it miserable unlife. The last one expectorated a sickly yellow substance on the floor. "Ew!" Soma remarked with a disgusted expression, "gross!" He was even more sickened when he saw the vomit eat away part of the floor, which told him to have avoided it all costs. He then moved around to the zombie's rear and slashed across its back, and it also burned to ashes. As it did, a glowing yellow orb emerged from its remains and shot into the startled youth's chest. "Another soul," he commented, as he cautiously looked to his sternum. "Dare I ask what this one does?" He then looked back to where the zombies once stood. "And why do they make me think of, Eucliwood? She hasn't actually created things like that, has she?"

He quickly shook off the troubling thought, and made his way upstairs. He was halfway to the landing when the section he was on collapsed under him. He lunged forward and grabbed the side of the broken stairwell, as the sections of stairs he'd previously stood upon crashed onto the floor below. "Man, that was too close," he spoke to himself, as he pulled him over the edge of the stairwell and climbed back onto it.

He finally made to the landing, and once he did he saw a large portrait before him. It displayed the pale visage of a white-haired lord, clad in a long black cloak with a high red collar. He also wore a black long coat beneath, which had wide red lapels. He had on a fancy white dress shirt underneath, and a nobleman's tie around his neck. He had a neatly trimmed mustache and beard, and an impassive look in his red eyes. "So this is him," Soma remarked to himself as he stared intently at the portrait before him, "this is what the enemy looks like. Well I'm not letting you live!" he declared fiercely as he pointed towards the painting. "I won't forgive you for killing all my friends! Get ready, Dracula, I'm coming for you!"

A hollow laugh came deep from within his soul, which made him grimace in response. "What the heck was that?"

He then turned to the left, and made his way up the next flight of stairs. He reached the top without incident, which made him feel relieved. He then found himself in a long empty hallway. He quickly corrected himself, as he saw a large wooden wall ahead of him, with studded steel beams added for reinforcement. He surmised it blocked the way ahead. "Ha," he quipped, insulted by the obstacle before him, "you think this will stop me?" He used the Flame Demon soul, and unleashed a huge fireball. It collided with the wall, but then dissipated. "What," he asked in surprise, shocked that the wall hadn't been burned down. He sent forth another fireball, only it had the same results. "Come on!" he protested. "It's made of freakin' wood, it's _meant_ to burn!" He sent forth seven more fireballs in rapid succession, but found himself no closer to his envisioned goal. He stopped his assault and leaned over, winded from the intense exertion. "Man, I don't believe this," he remarked, discouraged by his lack of progress. "Does this mean I can't go this way?" He groaned in frustration, and ruefully bowed his head. "What a bummer."

He then turned around, and made his way back downstairs. Once he'd reached the foyer another group of zombies materialized before him. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" he exclaimed incredulously. "I don't have time for this," he grumbled, and channeled his energy into his blade. "_**SILENT CRESCENT!**_" he shouted, and his sword transformed into a jade katana with a round guard. "_**EAT THIS!**_" he shouted as he hurled a slew of crescent blades into his enemies. The vicious onslaught cut them all to pieces, and he captured another Zombie soul in the process. "Man," he spoke to himself, already annoyed at the constant enemy assaults. "_**REVERT!**_" he called out, and his blade returned to its base form.

A couple of moments later, yet another group of zombies materialized in the foyer. "Alright, this is getting ridiculous!" he exclaimed irritably. "Go away!" He then turned around, and looked to the sides of the room. As he glanced at the door to his left, he had the impression it was magically sealed, so he ducked into the opposite door instead.

* * *

The Japanese teenager found himself in a long hallway, that veered off to the right and then seemed to angle off at certain points towards the left. Before he could've proceeded down the corridor, he caught sight of a strange glow out of the corner of his eye. He turned to his left, and saw what seemed to be an unimpressive-looking leather pouch, with a simple brown string wrapped around the top. Though what he found startling was the fact that the bag was levitating off the ground, and glowed with a soft brown aura. "Is this for real," Soma asked himself, perplexed by the strange phenomenon. Curiously, he reached out and grabbed the pouch, which stopped glowing and settled into his hand.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar flapping sound from nearby. He turned to his right, and saw a comical-looking bat, which he'd seen on numerous occasions. "Way to go!" the flying rodent announced happily. "You've just discovered the Adventurer's Pouch. It's storage space is practically unlimited, and is a necessity for heroes and criminals throughout history, dechu."

Soma watched as the bat flew down the hall, a bewildered expression on his face. "Even here," he asked himself. He then shook his head, and tucked the pouch into his belt. "No matter, as long as it keeps my hands free, I'm fine with that."

He then looked down the hall, and saw high windows along the right side, through which he could've seen the world outside. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn't have seen past the castle wall, though he did see the blackened and cracked sky, which made him feel even more uneasy. He began to wonder if anyone he knew in Hakuba City had been killed, and especially his parents who were still traveling abroad. "Tae-chan, Mina-chan, Kanami-san, Orito-san, Outo-san, Okaa-san," he spoke in a longing voice, as he desperately hoped they were still alive. "It'll be alright," he went on as he continued to look out the window. "Once I destroy this castle, I'll come back for you, I promise."

The white-haired youth then made his way forward, and saw a marble column had fallen across the floor. Though he could've climbed or jumped over it, he saw it as another sign of the decadence of the castle he sought to destroy. He also saw a pair of burning braziers, on each side of the hall, which he found rather curious, since he saw sets of candelabras along the left wall which provided enough light for him to have seen forward. "Weird," he said to himself, and pensively held his chin with his left hand.

Though before he could've acted, several more black clouds appeared around him, each radiating a malefic youki. From them emerged a band of skeletons with nasty looking skulls, each armed with a shinbone. They charged towards him, and Soma realized they were much faster than the zombies he'd fought before. He quickly brought up his sword, and blocked an overhand attack from the nearest skeleton. He counterattacked with his Unholy Crucifix, which reduced his enemy to a pile of bones on the floor. He then saw a shinbone hurled towards him, and he quickly deflected it with his blade. He then slashed at the next two skeletons, and felled them in similar fashion. He then sensed a murderous intent behind him, and he instinctively spun around and unleashed a reverse slash with his blade, which rent another skeleton asunder.

Suddenly, he felt what appeared to be a shinbone nail him in the back of the head. "Ow!" he cried out, and involuntarily lurched forward. He then turned around and glared behind him, as he held his injured area. "You bastard!" he declared, incensed by the sneak attack. Instead of responding verbally, one of the remaining skeletons hurled another shinbone at him, which hurtled end over end through the air as it neared Soma. The enigmatic student swatted it away with his sword, charged up his Flame Demon soul and sent a huge fireball towards the remaining skeleton. The closest one shrieked as it caught flame, and spontaneously combusted. He then rushed forward and slashed at the next skeleton, which collapsed in a pile of bones. He then unleashed a vicious reverse slash on the last enemy, which instantly took off its head. However, it merely staggered in response, then recovered and whacked Soma over the head with its shinbone. "Ow!" the white-haired youth exclaimed, startled and angry that it could've continued to fight without its head. "Why you!" He nailed it with a vertical slash, which neatly cleaved it in half.

Soma paused for a moment, and vigorously shook his head. He rubbed it carefully, still taken aback by his enemies' tenacity. "Man, they're not gonna make this easy, are they?"

He then turned back to the suspicious-looking braziers, and hummed to himself. "Arikado-san always said this was a castle of evil magic, there's magic everywhere," he concluded as he narrowed his eyes at the burning objects before him. He then reared back with his blade, and slashed at the nearest brazier, which collapsed into a heap of broken metal on the floor. He also saw a small cloud of magical energy which was left behind. He watched it for a few moments, and the energy soon dissipated. "Shoot," he remarked with an annoyed look, "lost it." He then smashed the other brazier, which also released a small cloud of magical energy. He reached out with his left hand, and felt the energy seep into his body. His eyes went wide as he felt a part of his expended magic restored. "Cool!" he exclaimed, as he found a way to have prevented exhausting his energy within the castle.

Soma leaped over the fallen column, and proceeded down the hall. Upon the next bend another set of five skeletons materialized before him, which impeded his progress. He saw one of them had hurled a shinbone at him, which he deflected with his blade. He then rushed in and slashed at the closest cadaver, which collapsed into a pile of bones on the floor. He then sidestepped and unleashed a vicious reverse slash, which felled another skeleton. He saw the next enemy had moved within attacking range, and lunged forth with its shinbone. He quickly dodged to the side, then nailed it in the spine with a roundhouse kick, which staggered the skeleton badly. He then moved in and slashed down its back, and it broke apart as a result. He turned back towards the remaining enemies, and watched as a skull flew towards him and nailed him right in the forehead. "**OW!**" he exclaimed as he staggered back from the surprise attack. "You bastard!" He then channeled his energy into the Unholy Crucifix, which extended and crackled with his dark power. He unleashed a huge surge of crimson energy from his blade, which decimated the remaining two skeletons. "Serves you right!" he quipped, and then rubbed his head. "That hurt, you know!"

He furiously shook his head, as he strove to have recovered from the painful and somewhat embarrassing attack. "Glad no one saw that," he spoke with a frustrated exhale, but then became depressed as he remembered what had become of his friends, and sighed in remorse. "I can't think about that now," he spoke to himself, "I need to destroy this castle, or, they'll never be at peace."

The lone youth continued down the hall, and saw another set of braziers on each side of the hall. Though before he could've released the stored magic, a huge cloud of black smoke appeared before him. From it emerged a dozen skeletons, two of them covered with blood. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" he declared, incensed by the constant assaults. "_**SILENT CRESCENT!**_" he called out, and his crimson blade transformed into a green katana. He then reared back with his transformed blade, and channeled his energy into it. "_**EAT THIS!**_" He released a slew of crescent blades from his sword, which instantly decimated the enemies before him.

Cruz Soma groaned in frustration, and hoped he wouldn't have had to fight every step of the way through the dark castle. Though the enemies weren't as difficult as what he'd encountered in the graveyard, he knew if they'd forced him to have exhausted his energy, he would've been vulnerable. And he knew he couldn't have afforded that, under any circumstances. He quickly ran over to the demolished braziers, and absorbed their magic. Though it wasn't enough to have completely restored his power, he knew he couldn't have wasted anything resembling help.

"_**REVERT!**_"As he headed past the latest batch of defeated enemies, the rattling of bones came from behind him. He turned around, and watched as the blood-covered skeletons reassembled themselves, and turned to attack him again. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Soma exclaimed incredulously. He slashed at the skeletal enemies, and felled them with two quick strokes. "Now stay down!" he snapped, and pointed at the defeated enemies. A moment later, their remains rose into the air, and reassembled themselves before his incredulous eyes. "Die already!" he snapped, as he slashed at them once more. They again broke apart and fell in two piles of blood-covered bones. He glared at them menacingly, as he hoped he could've scared them into submission. Unfortunately, his efforts proved to be in vain, as the blood-covered skeletons reconstituted themselves once more. "Oh, for crying out loud!" Soma snapped in aggravation. He slashed both enemies again, then turned and headed down the corridor, before his frustration got the better of him.

Soma turned around the next bend, as unnaturally-colored lightning crashed down outside the castle, and illuminated the bleak surroundings outside. Suddenly, six more black clouds appeared before him, and within them emerged six more skeletons, the two in the rear an odd blue color. He decided to conserve his energy, and attacked his foes with simple slashes. As he took down three monsters, one of the blue skeletons made a hissing noise, and ran towards him. He then saw a bright sparkle just above his head. He got a closer look, and saw what appeared to be a thick wick atop its skull. He then gasped in horror, as he finally made the connection. "Oh shoot, it's a bomb!" He quickly turned around and ran at top speed. But as he turned the bend, he saw the two blood-colored skeletons right in his path. "Oh, you're kidding me!" He looked behind him, and saw the blue skeleton had all but caught up with him. He leaped in between the two blood-soaked enemies, and landed hard on the floor. A split second later, a loud explosion came from behind him, along with clattering bones.

The white-haired youth warily looked over his shoulder, and saw the red skeletons had been destroyed, their remains scattered across the floor. He sighed in relief, and slowly got to his feet. He dusted himself off, and headed down the hall. However, as he passed by the remains of the blood-colored monsters, he watched in disbelief as they began to reassemble themselves yet again. "This is ridiculous!" he declared as he ran past them.

He made his way around the bend, and saw the last bomb skeleton run towards him, its fuse already lit. "Screw this!" he declared as he ran around the monster. A few moments later, the skeleton exploded behind him, and its remains clattered onto the floor. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw what appeared to be a western-style pitcher, filled with a strange blue fluid. Moreover, the flask seemed to hover in midair, which he found very peculiar. "What's this," he asked, as he took the pitcher.

"Way to go!" a familiar voice declared, coupled with a flapping sound.

Soma looked up the hall, and saw the same bat who'd appeared frequently during his time at the academy. "You just found a Potion, one sip can heal all your scratches, cuts, and bruises. Unfortunately, it doesn't come in cherry flavor, dechu!"

The Japanese teenager groaned in response, and gave his head a rueful shake. "That guy, there are times, I swear." The next thing he heard was footsteps, which came from behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and groaned in horror as he saw the two blood-soaked skeletons, still on his trail. "Give me a break!" he declared as he turned and ran.

Soma quickly made his way down the corridor, and planned to have gotten as much distance between him and his pursuers as possible. Suddenly, the sound of an engine came from the other end of the hallway. "What the hecht," he asked with a perplexed look. He continued forth, and saw a skeleton atop a motorcycle which was headed his way. Moreover, the vehicle had a sidecar, in which sat another skeleton. "Where'd they get that?!" he asked in exasperation. "And who taught them how to drive?"

The motorcycle headed his way, as the rider's sidekick hurled a shinbone at Soma, who quickly dove out of the way. He rolled to his feet, and watched as the skeletal rider turned about and headed back towards him. "I don't have time for this!" he declared, as he charged up his Flame Demon soul. "Get lost!" he shouted as he hurled a huge fireball at the rider, who instantly broke apart in a storm of burning bones. A split second later the whole vehicle exploded, which sent broken pieces of bone and metal in all directions. Among them was what looked like a lever or sorts, which landed right by Soma's feet. He reached down with his left hand, and took the strange metal object. "Weird," he noted as he gazed at the lever, "but I know I'll be needing this soon."

He then examined himself, and wondered how he planned to have carried the lever. He then noticed the Adventurer's Pouch by his side, and gave it a peculiar look. "Infinite holding," he asked suspiciously, "I don't buy it. That doesn't happen in the real world." He looked inside the bag, and his eyes went wide as he realized he couldn't have seen the bag interior. "No way," he remarked in disbelief, "it's bigger on the inside than the out? Where's it made, Gallifrey or something?" With a dubious expression he opened the bag, and placed his recently-acquired medicine within. He noted there was no noticeable bulges, which he found very disconcerting. He then placed the lever in the bag, and got the same results. "Too bizarre," he remarked with a bewildered expression, "and I thought things like this only existed in video games." As he shook his head again, he heard footsteps which approached from behind. He turned around, and saw the blood-soaked skeletons once more. "Go home!" he snapped at them as he turned and ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

Soma reached the very end of the hallway, where he saw a glowing red door before him, with twisted vine-like carvings across the entire surface, and a skull emblem in the center. The red of the door actually rippled, as if the door was transparent, and held back a sea of blood. "That can't be good," he commented. He also saw two braziers, which flanked the sides of the hallway. He slashes at them with his sword, and saw larger clouds of magic. He reached out with his left hand, and they permeated his body, and all but completely restored his magic. "Ah, that's gonna help," he spoke with a relieved smile.

He then drew near the door, which raised open on its own accord. Inside he saw nothing but darkness, along with an undeniable feeling of menace that exuded from within, which was accentuated by a cold mist that blew out from within the darkness. Despite that, he knew there was no other way forward. Not to mention his seemingly indestructible pursuers were still behind him, which further prodded him to have braved the unknown before him. "Alright," he spoke warily, "in I go."

He walked through the open doorway and into the darkness, and immediately the door slammed shut behind him. He carefully walked forward, and felt a crunching sensation beneath his feet. A few moments later, a series of small candlelights shone from above, which slowly began to illuminate his current surroundings. He looked up, and saw the lights came from a hanging chandelier. As he examined the light fixture, he grimaced as he realized it was made out of small bones. He then looked to his feet, and saw the entire floor was littered with bones, which he feared were human remains. His trepidation only grew as he saw himself approximately five centimeters deep in bones, which made mobility quite treacherous. He gulped nervously, as he didn't want to have imagined how many people were killed in order to have covered the floor.

He looked to the end of the small rectangular room, and saw a large pile of bones stacked along the wall. Suddenly, a menacing crimson glow came from beneath the pile, as streaks of red light shot from between the remains, which grew increasingly bright. Without warning, a huge crimson explosion erupted from beneath the pile, which sent bones flying everywhere.

Soma planted his feet as firmly as he could and shielded himself with the Unholy Crucifix, as he felt himself mercilessly pelted with bones. After a few moments, the assault subsided. He warily looked ahead, and saw a large skeletal beast before him, which didn't look even remotely human. It was easily over three meters tall, had a horned reptilian skull, bony wings and a long spiked tail. Sealed with its ribcage was a sizable red sphere, which glowed with a malefic aura. The enemy greatly resembled the remains of a miniature dragon, all the way down to the thundering roar it suddenly emitted.

The white-haired youth gazed warily at the imposing for before him. "Crap, and _this_ guy's the first enemy leader?!" he remarked with a chagrined look. "Hate to see what I'll encounter later on." He quickly shook off his distracting thoughts, and tightened his grip on his blade as he focused on the undead beast before him.

The skeletal demon lumbered towards him, and reared back with its bony claw with a fierce growl. Soma quickly sidestepped as the undead creature lashed out at him. He then countered with a slash from his crimson blade, which cut against its side yet did no discernible damage. He slashed once more, and left a glowing crimson gash in its side, yet nothing truly serious. He then saw its right claw reared back for a reverse swipe, and quickly rolled out of the way. He quickly got to his feet, and watched as it raised both claws overhead. The white-haired youth quickly jumped back as it lunged forth with a vicious dual slash. While it was still extended, he moved in and nailed it in the skull with an overhand slash. Without warning, the skeletal beast spun around with surprising speed and nailed Soma in the legs with its tail, which sent him sprawling to the floor, and sent bones flying everywhere.

The enigmatic youth groaned in pain as he rolled onto his side. He immediately clutched his right leg, and seriously hoped it wasn't broken. Though he was certain it would've left a huge bruise, along with smaller bruises from his fall. He glanced up, and saw the beast's skull reared back, with wisps of flame around its maw. "Shoot!" he declared with a horrified look, and then immediately rolled to the side. A split second later he sensed an intense amount of heat behind him, and surmised his previous position had just been bathed in a huge gout of flame.

He quickly got to his feet, and regarded his undead foe. "Man, these guys don't play around," he remarked with a resolute look, and tightened his grip upon his sword. "_**SILENT CRESCENT!**_" The crimson blade glowed with a soft emerald aura, and transformed into a jade katana. "_**EAT THIS!**_" he shouted as he reared back with his blade and unleashed a slew of green crescent blades at his opponent. The skeletal demon wrapped its bony wings around its torso, and absorbed the brunt of the attack, which left noticeable emerald gashes upon its bones.

Soma braced himself, as he saw his enemy was seriously damaged, though clearly not defeated. The undead beast pulled back its wings, and growled in apparent aggravation. It stretched forth its right arm, and the white-haired youth watched as an angled skeletal blade emerged from the side of its forearm. The recently exposed weapon stretched from its wrist to its elbow, where it extended a good thirty centimeters. The end of the blade curved back past its elbow, and narrowed to a deadly hooked end. The demon then repeated the process with its left arm. It then crossed its blades over its chest, thrust them out by its sides and emitted a menacing, challenging roar that shook the entire chamber.

"Oh great," the Japanese teenager muttered with a worried grimace, "I think I just got him mad."

Almost on cue, the skeletal demon lumbered towards Soma, its empty sockets glowing bright red. The enigmatic youth quickly brought up his blade in a defensive position. He watched as his opponent reared back with its new weapon and lunged forth, the blade aimed right at his neck. Soma managed to parry the blow, but was driven back by the sheer force of the attack. The demon moved in and attacked with its opposite blade, and drove the troubled youth back yet again. and aimed a forearm blow towards the

"Damn! I'm in a tight spot here!" Soma declared as he parried his enemy's attacks, but he soon found himself backed against the wall. The skeletal demon reared its head back, and the Japanese teenager again saw wisps of flame near its maw. He gasped in response, as he realized what it had planned. He leaped to its left and dove headlong into the bone-littered floor, as the skeletal demon unleashed an intense gout of flame, which scorched the far wall.

The academy student quickly got to his feet, though he still favored his left leg. As the beast turned to face him, he summoned the power of his Axe Armor soul. "Take this!" he shouted as he hurled a large axe at his enemy's skull. The hurled weapon embedded itself in its cranium, which stunned it for a moment. "You're wide open!" he shouted, and hurled another slew of crescent blades from his katana. The distracted beast was bombarded mercilessly, and collapsed into a pile of bones on the floor.

Soma looked on cautiously, and noted the red sphere remained, hovering in midair. Suddenly, it began to pulsate with dark energy, almost like it was the beast's actual heart. And in the next moment, the scattered bones began to shake, and glow with the same aura.

"What the?!" the enigmatic youth exclaimed, as he saw even more bones began to glow. He watched as an much larger group of remains arose from the floor, centered on the crimson sphere. He grimaced as he saw three extra pelvises amongst the remains, along with several more limbs. The pelvises fused with one another, and the tail reattached to the rear end. An extra pair of wings fused to the demon's spine. What made Soma truly afraid was the extra pair of heads he saw amongst the remains, complete with extra necks.

Once the reconstitution was complete, the skeletal demon stood before Soma. However, in its current incarnation, it possessed three reptilian heads, four bony wings, eight long legs and a bladed tail. Moreover, its forearm blades were still extended. The recreated beast roared defiantly, as if mocking the lone youth's efforts.

"Oh, give me a break!" Soma protested, unnerved that his enemy hadn't been defeated. He rushed in with his katana, but then the beast's heads reared back, and peppered the area before it with a continuous slew of fireballs. The white-haired youth screamed as he was struck three times before he managed to have rolled to the side.

"Ow!" the Japanese teenager groaned as he slowly got his feet, his teeth grit together as he strove to have ignored the pain he'd just received. He looked down, and saw his chest had been burned, along with his left shoulder and his right leg. He exhaled through clenched teeth as he glared at his enemy. "You're gonna pay for that!" he declared angrily, as he channeled the power of his Flame Demon soul. "Eat this!" He shot a huge fireball at the beasts' skulls, and watched as they caught flame. He grinned in satisfaction, confident he'd paid the demon back for burning him earlier. However, his elation as short-lived, as he saw the flames had grown progressively smaller, then seemed to travel down its bony neck, and into the red orb in its chest. "You're kidding me," Soma remarked with a chagrined look. "He really _did_ eat it?" He then watched as all three heads reared back, with large spheres of flame before their respective maws. "_**CRAP!**_" he declared as he dodged to the side. He looked back, and watched as an enormous blast of flame shot forth, and immolated everything in its path. The bones caught in the blast continued to burn, and a huge scorch mark was seen on the far wall. The enigmatic student gulped nervously as he rose to his feet, aghast at how close he'd nearly been immolated himself. "Man, that could've been me."

The white-haired youth then looked back to the skeletal demon, and noticed its ribcage was opened, which revealed its spherical core. A moment later, it sealed itself off again. "Man, this is gonna be hard," he noted, then gazed at the orb. "But if I smash his core, that should be the end of him. Just gotta expose it somehow."

Soma saw the skeletal beast lumbered towards him, and approached it with caution. It reared back with its forearm blade, and the white-haired youth quickly tumbled to the left. Once he'd gotten to his feet again, he saw the beast had already spotted him, and brought back his right arm for a backhanded slash. He quickly tumbled forward, right under his enemy's blow. He soon found himself in front of the skeletal demon, and hurled another large axe at its sternum. The undead creature stumbled back, but its ribcage didn't open. He hurled another at its chest, but quickly got the same result. The skeletal demon growled in pain and aggravation, and then its forearms blades glowed with a spectral blue aura. "Uh oh," Soma commented, as he dreaded his opponent's next course of action. The demon thrust its arms upwards, which released two vertical cutting waves of spectral blue energy. The enigmatic student barely managed to have dove out of harm's way as the waves sent bones flying everywhere, and then smashed into the far wall.

"Whoa!" the Japanese teenager declared. "That was too close!" He then turned back to his opponent, and watched as it thrust its arms out to the side. Its wings seemed to separate from its body, then all the individual bones separated from one another. "What he is gonna-" He got no further as the bones pelted the area around him. He tried to have avoided the onslaught, but a bony spike nailed him right in the left leg. He cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor. As he rolled onto his side, the sound of stamping feet came from the other end of the room. He gazed over his shoulder, and watched as the skeletal demon seemed to run in place. "Oh no, he's not gonna-" Before he could've finished his sentence, the undead creature rushed forth and trampled the stricken youth underfoot. The Japanese teenager screamed in agony as its eight feet crushed him in several places.

Cruz Soma groaned weakly as he struggled to have risen from his feet. "Man, this is bad," he remarked, as he feared he'd suffered several broken ribs, a dislocated knee, along with a possible concussion. He held the back of his head, which still throbbed from the crushing attack he'd just endured. "Another attack like that, and I'm history." He looked ahead, and saw no sign of the skeletal demon. He was about to have sighed in relief, when the beast passed through the wall, and back into the chamber. Even worse, it regained its wings, which made the enigmatic student's plight even more dire. "What, this guy's a ghost as well," Soma asked with a worried look, and feared for his life in the intense battle. "If only Eucliwood was here, she could fix me up in a sec."

He then gasped, as he remembered the Potion in his possession. "Well, now's as good a time as ever," he remarked, as he reached into his pouch, produced the vial of blue medicine, and quickly imbibed it. He almost gagged as the strange medicine went down his throat. Though as it did he felt his more severe injuries mending themselves. His knee was repositioned, his ribs seemed to heal, even the pain from his concussion lessened. He groaned to himself, and he examined the results of the strange medicine. "Not quite at a hundred percent," he remarked with a somewhat disappointed expression, "but I can fight again."

He moved in on his opponent, who reared back with its three heads. However, he saw no spheres of flame, so he knew it planned to have merely peppered him with fireballs again. "Not this time!" Soma spoke sternly. "_**REVERT!**_" His blade glowed red, and changed back into the Unholy Crucifix. The skeletal demon unleashed a continuous barrage of fireballs, and Soma repeatedly slashed at any projectile that neared him. After around over twenty fireballs, the attack came to an end. "Ha!" Soma quipped with a wry smirk. "Didn't get me that time!" The skeletal demon seemed to growl in aggravation, as if it understood the Japanese teenager's taunts. It then brought its heads back again, as large flaming sphere appeared before its maws. Soma leaped out of the way as it unleashed an enormous gout of flame, which immolated everything in its path. Though he avoided the majority of the attack, he still felt the hairs on the back of his neck being singed, which made him wince.

Once the attack died down, the white-haired youth saw its ribcage was opened. He moved in, and hurled another huge axe at its core, which caused it to reel in obvious pain. He quickly hurled three more in succession, and each left behind a significant crack upon the orb. But before he could've lobbed another, the ribcage quickly closed up. "Shoot!" he remarked in displeasure. "I almost had him there!"

Before he could've planned his next course of action, he saw the skeletal demon rear back with its right blade, as a demonic growl escaped it bony maw. Soma blocked the oncoming attack, but realized it was much stronger than before and was knocked halfway across the hall. As he slowly got to his feet, he saw its wings had separated yet again, and knew exactly what it had planned. He quickly turned and ran to the end of the room, as the projectiles landed just short of his feet. He turned around, and saw the skeletal demon stamping its feet, and he knew it planned to have run him over again. The undead monstrosity charged towards him, and he quickly dodged out of its path. He looked back, and saw it became incorporeal and passed through the wall.

"So that's what happened," Soma remarked as he braced himself for his enemy's return. A few moments later, the skeletal demon phased through the wall and reappeared before him again. He watched as it reared back for its fireball attack, and held his position. As it unleashed its continuous volley of fireballs, he slashed at any that neared him. Once the attack had died down, the skeletal demon growled in anger, and reared back for its strongest attack. Soma quickly dodged as it unleashed an enormous gout of flame. Just before it died down, he saw its ribcage had opened. He moved in, and hurled another large axe at the exposed core, which made it scream in agony. He then channeled his energy into the Unholy Crucifix, which extended and crackled with demonic energy. Soma then leaped into the air, his sword slung over his shoulder. "Go back to hell!" he shouted as he unleashed with a vicious diagonal slash, which destroyed the already damaged core.

The enigmatic youth landed on the floor, and watched as his opponent roared in mortal agony. A sizable sphere of blue light shot from its ribcage, and flew into Soma's body. A split second later, the skeletal demon exploded in a violent storm of bones and fire. The white-haired youth instinctively covered himself with his blade, as bones went flying everywhere.

A few moments later, he felt the explosion had subsided. He cautiously lowered his sword, and saw no sign of his opponent, which he took as a sign that it had been destroyed. Suddenly, small spheres of crimson light appeared around where the skeletal demon once stood, and soon coalesced into a large blood-colored sphere of dark energy, with a black slit in the middle. "What's this," he asked curiously as he examined the orb, which emanated wisps of crimson energy as it pulsated before him. A sad sigh escaped him, as he knew it resembled one of Inner Moka's pupils. He grimaced in response, despondent at the thought that he would've never seen her again. "Moka," he spoke to himself, as a tear ran down his cheek, "I promise, I won't let your death be in vain. I'll kill Shaft and his followers, and then destroy this castle. For you."

He took hold of the sphere with both hands, and planted a light kiss upon it. He suddenly gasped as it infused his body with dark energy, and then dissipated. He felt his strength completely returned, and all his injuries were healed. Moreover, he felt significantly stronger after the battle.

As he considered his situation, he inhaled sharply as he remembered he'd absorbed the skeletal demon's soul. "What does this one do," he asked himself. He called upon its power, and saw bone bracers upon his forearms and shins, with the same blades the demon wielded. He also saw he had bladed skeletal pauldrons, along with a bone breastplate, which had a fanged skull emblazoned upon it. "Cool," he remarked with an impressed smile. He then slashed with his new blades, and blocked with them as well. "Hrm, how do I do that big flame attack," he asked, as he continued to slash with his new weapons. Though as he did, he realized his magic was slowly being depleted. "Oh shoot!" he exclaimed as he canceled out the soul's power, which made his bladed bone armor disappear. "It's like my Old Axe Armor soul, drains my dark power the longer I use it. Hrm, guess I gotta be careful with it."

Soma then looked about the short hall, and saw no sign of an exit. He even saw no sign of the door he'd passed through when he entered the room. "This isn't good," he noted in concern. He then looked to where the skeletal demon once stood, and saw the base of a switch upon the wall. Unfortunately, the actual lever for the switch was missing, which annoyed him for a moment. "Oh, wait a minute," he spoke up, as he recalled what he had in his possession. He reached into his pouch, and pulled out the lever he'd obtained from the skeletal rider. He then inserted it into the base, and found it fit perfectly. He then pulled the lever down, and he heard a stone sliding noise beside him. He looked to his left, and saw a section of the wall had slid open, and revealed an exit. "Alright!" he exclaimed, and headed through the new doorway.

* * *

Soma headed through the doorway, and found himself in a hollow tower, with a spiral staircase along the wall that went both ways, broken in some places. Parts of the wall had crumbled, which exposed the dark sky outside, and he saw bats flying about as well. He looked up, and realized it would've been quite a climb to the very top. He then looked down, and though he could've seen the bottom, he realized it was easily a ten meter drop, so he decided against any leaps of faith. He also saw a second staircase along the opposite wall, and a strange blue door directly across from him. Though he instantly knew the gap was far too wide to have jumped across safely. "They're not making this easy," he remarked with a sour expression, "are they?"

He ascended the spiral staircase, his Unholy Crucifix at the ready. Once he reached a broken piece of the stairs, a swarm of three bats flew at him from underneath them. He quickly dispatched them with three quick slashes, leaped over the broken section, and continued up the stairs. He made it halfway around the tower, when he saw a suspicious-looking torch beside him. He slashed at it, and a small brown pouch fell to the stairs. He quickly picked it up, and found it held ten gold coins inside. "Neat!" he exclaimed, and continued on his way.

He made his way fully around the tower, and then encountered another gap. Moreover, he saw a skeleton on the other side, clad in what appeared to be some sort of leather armor. It also had a bow in its left hand, a quiver of arrows slung over its left shoulder, and held the end of another arrow in its bony fingertips. He quickly looked to it, then to the gap in the stairs, and then came to a conclusion. "Oh I see," he remarked with a distrustful look, "you're just waiting for me to try to jump across this gap so you can shoot me out of the air, aren't you?"

The skeletal archer said nothing in response, and merely held his position.

"Well I don't think so!" the enigmatic student declared, as he hurled a large axe at the enemy across the gap, and reduced him to a pile of broken bones. "Soma don't play that!"

He backed up six paces, ran up the stairs and leaped across the gap. "Whoa!" he declared as he almost lost his balance, but he managed to right himself. After a few seconds, he continued up the stairwell. Suddenly, a blue crow flew into the tower from a nearby window, and then dove towards Soma. "Hey!" the white-haired youth protested as he guarded himself with his crimson blade. The evil bird collided with his sword, and he quickly pushed it off and cleaved it with a single blow. The deceased bird was reduced to a handful of feathers, which descended listlessly onto the stairs. He continued up the stairwell, and realized it came to an unfortunate end, well before the top of the tower. He noticed the staircase on the other side continued upwards past him, but he knew he couldn't have jumped across safely. "Man!" he commented with a sour look. "You mean I have to go_all_ the way back to the bottom and come back up?" A frustrated groan escaped him, as he dug his fingers into his white mane. "This sucks."

A somewhat disgruntled Soma made his way back downstairs towards the entrance. He went past it and continued downwards, which he found less treacherous, as the stairwell had no breaks. "Oh of _course,_ it would be_so_ much easier going the wrong way," he muttered to himself, seriously annoyed by his situation.

He made it halfway to the bottom when another swarm of bats flew at him from the opposite stairwell. "Get lost!" he snapped as he slashed at the oncoming enemies, which were quickly rent to pieces. "Man, this is annoying." Soma quickly made it to the bottom without any further obstacles, and countered a simple brown door, which was clearly of western design. He quickly checked his surroundings, just to make sure nothing tried to ambush him. When he found he was alone, he took hold of the doorknob and pulled the door open. "Now where does this take me," he asked himself, and then made his way forward.

* * *

Soma found himself in a rather unimpressive-looking hallway, with small torches along the walls. He saw a brazier in the middle of the corridor, which had a flickering aura. He also noticed the air felt very damp, and heard the sound of flowing water in the distance. "What the heck," he asked with a baffled look, "this place has its own waterway?" He vigorously shook his head in dismissal. "That's impossible!" he exclaimed. "We're not near any rivers!" He groaned wearily and shook his head once more, frustrated by the lack of sense the castle made.

He headed down the corridor, and cried out in surprise as he felt it begin to crumble. He ran ahead at top speed, and desperately leaped forward. The Japanese teenager barely managed to grabbed the side of the broken floor. "Whoa, that was too close!" he declared. He warily looked behind him, and saw a set of bloodied spikes below, with corpses still impaled upon them. "_**WAH!**_" he cried out as he pulled himself back onto the floor.

Soma regained his footing, and found himself on a small portion of the floor, lodged in between two chasm created when the floor collapsed. He looked both ways, and saw the gap between him and the door was a good three meters. He looked ahead in the direction of the rushing water, and saw the gap was easily twice that. "Man, looks like I'm not going that way," he remarked with a sour expression.

The enigmatic student looked around himself again, and saw he was near the suspicious gold brazier, which had a flickering blue light within. He quickly realized how it was lit, and gasped in surprise. "That- that's a soul in there!" He slashed at the brazier, which was rent asunder with a single blow. A sizable blue orb emerged from the wreckage, and shot right into his body. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, still unused to the concept of absorbing souls. "Man, what does this one do?" He called upon its power, and felt a strange presence behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and saw a small winged being in a red cloak, hovering near the base of his neck. "Hmm, weird," he said to himself with a peculiar look, "is it me do I feel... lighter?"

Suddenly, the floor under him began to crumble. "_**WAH!**_" he cried out, looked both ways, and leaped back the way he came. As he did, he felt the spirit's power, and saw himself drifting slowly towards the edge of the floor. "Whoa," he remarked in awe, "I'm... gliding!" He caught the side of the floor, and pulled himself to his feet. After that, he deactivated the strange soul. "Neat," he remarked, then a flash of inspiration came to him. "I can get up the tower with this! Awesome!"

* * *

A more confident Soma made his way back to the tower, when he came upon a troubling dilemma. "Um, which staircase did I use again," he asked himself, as he worried scratched his cheek. "Man, my memory can really suck at times."

He began his trek up the tower, when another swarm of bats attacked him. With four quick slashes, they were rent asunder. Suddenly, a red orb shot from one of the deceased flying rodents and infused the white-haired youth's body. "Whoa, another one!" he exclaimed, shocked that he'd gained dominance over a bat's soul. "What does this one do?" He called upon its power, and an ear-piercing shriek came from his lungs. "_**OW!**_" he exclaimed as he covered his ears. "That was painful." He thought about it for a moment, as his ears continued to ring. "Maybe I shouldn't use that one, or at least get some earplugs before I do."

He encircled the tower once, then a strange hovering eye-like creature appeared, with a long thin tail. Soma instinctively backed up as the creature hovered too close to his position. "Stop staring at me!" he snapped as he thrust his sword into its eye, which was around the size of Soma's head. The monster quickly caught flame, and burned to ashes. "Jerk," he remarked.

He continued upwards, and then found himself not by the doorway through which he'd originally entered, but the blue door across the way. "Darn! Went up the wrong stairs!" he quipped in annoyance. He looked across the way, towards the open doorway. "I wonder," he mused as he held his chin. He called upon the flower of the flying soul, and leaped off the side of the stairwell. He slowly drifted across the open space, and then landed on the other side. "Awesome!" he exclaimed happily. "This is just what I needed!" He used its power again to return to the blue door across the way. "Let's see where this goes," he commented, and approached the door, which slid up on its own accord. He walked inside, and the door closed behind him.

* * *

He found himself in a small four-sided chamber, flanked by broken marble columns. And unlike the rest of the castle, he felt a more serene air about him. He also saw no trace of any monsters in the room, and combined with the calmness about him, the Japanese teenager surmised that he was in no danger. "Cool, a safe spot in this creepy castle."

He looked to the middle of the room, and saw a short stand, upon which was statue of a beautiful woman, with long flowing hair and an expressionless look on her face. Her dress had a long skirt which covered her rear end, and a shorter skirt beneath it, which permitted greater mobility. Over her raiment she wore a familiar breastplate. She also had gauntlets and armored boots, and a familiar headguard. In her right hand was a deadly-looking scythe, which had a circular cut in the actual blade. The shaft below it was curved, like a snake's body in motion. Small spheres of energy floated around the statue, which had a vaguely familiar aura.

"This statue," the white-haired youth remarked with an awed expression, "it looks just like, Eucliwood." He reached out and held the carved figure's right hand, which held her scythe upright.

"_Soma,_" a girl's voice asked within his mind.

The enigmatic student gasped and instinctively released the statue. "Eucliwood," he asked aloud. He waited for several moments, but got no response. "Did I just imagine that," he asked himself. Curiously, he reached out and held the statue's hand again.

"_Soma, is that you,_" the same voice asked mentally.

Although the Japanese teenager was startled by the voice in his mind, he kept his hand on the statue. "Y-y-yeah!" he finally replied. "It's me. Eucliwood, I-I found a statute, that looks just like you."

"_Ah, I see. I wondered how you were able to reach my mind, now it makes perfect sense._"

"Um, not to me."

"_My power is what ultimately called the castle back to earth. Now I can't seem to access my powers, and I wondered what became of them. Now it makes perfect sense._ _This statue you found holds some of my power. With it I can heal your wounds, or even communicate with you._"

"Great!" Soma exclaimed happily. "I'll only be too glad to hear your voice again, at least then I'll know I'm not alone in this."

"_You're never be alone in this, Soma-kun. I'm sure there are other statues like the one you just found scattered throughout the castle._"

"So," the white-haired youth spoke with an uncertain tone, "do you want me to destroy this thing and return your power?"

"_Not just yet, these can be very useful. And since Arikado won't let me into the castle, it's the only way __I can help you. Though I do wish I could do more,_" she finished in a regretful voice.

"It'll be alright," the Japanese teenager replied, "once I destroy this castle, you'll get all your powers back, right?"

"_Yes, that would be the best course of action. If you ever need help, don't hesitate to use the statues to contact me._"

"I will. Thank you again, Eucliwood."

"_Thank you, Matthias._"

A deep sigh escaped the suddenly troubled youth as he released his hold on the statue. "Eucliwood," he spoke sadly, as he knew well she was still unaware of what ultimately became of the man she loved long ago. "I wonder, did he lose all his friends as well? Is that why he became a vampire?" He sighed once more, and shook his head. "There's no time to worry about that now, I need to reach the Throne Room and then destroy this castle, for everyone's sakes."

* * *

Soma exited the safe haven, and began to make his way up the broken spiral staircase that led towards the top of the tower. As he made his way around the bend, a skeletal archer came down towards him, its arrow already drawn. The white-haired youth immediately dropped to his knees with a startled cry, and the arrow flew over him at incredible speed. He quickly got to his feet and ran towards his enemy, his sword already drawn. Before the undead foe could've drawn another arrow, Soma slashed it with his blade and it collapsed into a pile of bones on the stairs.

He continued up, but saw the stairs came to an end. "Aw man," he remarked, displeased that the stairwell hadn't ascended further. He looked across the tower, and saw the second set of stairs, which he recalled was the set he'd originally ascended when he first entered the tower. "Let's give this a try," he said to himself, and called upon the power of his recently acquired soul. He leaped across the wide gap, and floated gently ahead. A few moments later, his feet landed on the other side. "Whoa!" he cried out as he almost lost his balance. After a couple of moments he quickly righted himself. "Whew, that was too close."

He continued up the stairwell, as another blue bird flew in through the window. The avian enemy streaked towards him, but he warded it off with his sword, and then rent it asunder with a single blow. He continued upwards, and leaped over the next gap in the stairs. The white-haired youth continued to ascend the stairwell, but soon saw it came to an unfortunate end. "This again," he noted, and looked across the tower to the opposite stairwell. "This is gonna be a pain." He did a running leap off the stairwell, and used his hovering soul for support. He pulled his knees up, and as he floated over the stairs, he planted his feet down, and found he'd landed in a squatting position, After a few moments, he straightened himself up. "Okay, let's keep going."

Soma continued to climb the spiral staircase, and as he made it halfway around the tower, he found another suspicious torch alongside him. He quickly destroyed it, and found it released a small cloud of magical energy. He absorbed it with his left hand, and felt some of his dark power restored. "Neat," he remarked with a smile and continued upwards. He made his way fully around the tower again, when he encountered another gap in the stairs, as well as another skeletal archer on the other side. "You think so, huh," he asked the undead enemy as he called upon the power of his Axe Armor soul. He hurled a huge axe at his foe, which was quickly dispatched. "Ha, too easy," the white-haired youth remarked, when he felt an intense pain in his left shoulder. "_**OW!**_" he cried out, and looked to his left. Once he did he saw an arrow lodged into his shoulder, and held it in pain. He looked across the tower, and saw another archer on the opposite stairwell. "You coward!" he snapped at the enemy, who laughed and armed another arrow. Soma quickly pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, and glared at his enemy across the way. He quickly slashed as the archer fired another arrow, which was knocked out of the air. "Eat this!" he shouted as he hurled another axe, but unfortunately it wasn't far enough to have reached its target. The archer laughed again, and armed another arrow. "Alright, I've had enough of this," Soma remarked with a scowl, as he channeled his energy into his blade. "_**SILENT CRESCENT!**_" he shouted, and his blade glowed and morphed into a jade katana. "_**EAT THIS!**_" he shouted, as he swung his blade and unleashed a swarm of jade crescent blades. The unleashed arrow was quickly overwhelmed, and the archer was rent asunder afterwards. "Ha, that's what you get for toiling with me!" the enigmatic student snapped at his defeated foe. "_**REVERT!**_" His blade changed back into the Unholy Crucifix, and he inspected his arm. "I've had worse," he noted, and then he turned and leaped over the gap.

He made his way halfway around the tower again, when another blue bird flew in from a nearby window. "Man, this is getting annoying," the enigmatic student remarked in displeasure. He rushed up the stairs and killed the bird before it had a chance to have attacked him. A red sphere emerged from its corpse and shot into his chest. "Ugh! Man, I got another one?" He summoned its power, and a blue crow shot forth. He summoned three more, and each collided with the far wall and dissipated. "Meh," he remarked blandly, unimpressed with the soul he'd just absorbed, "I got better ones. Anyway, I need to keep going."

He continued up the tower, and suddenly another blue crow flew in from the nearby window. "I don't think so!" Soma snapped as he rushed in and cleaved the avian enemy with one single blow, which left nothing but a small pile of feathers on the stairs. He continued upwards, and soon saw he couldn't have ascended any further. He looked across the way, and saw the opposite stairwell was intact. "I am seeing a pattern here," he commented to himself, as he was reminded of some of the video games he'd played back home. He then backed up, and did a running leap across the open space between the stairs. But as he neared the opposite stairwell, he noticed another skeletal archer above him, and grimaced as it drew back the string of its bow. He cried out as he brought his sword into a defensive position. The archer launched its projectile, and while it bounced off Soma's blade, the force of the attack affected his trajectory, and he lunged forward to have grabbed the side of the stairwell. The white-haired youth looked up, and saw his enemy actually laughed at his plight. "Oh you think this is funny?!" the stricken youth demanded, livid at his predicament. He swung his body from side to side, and quickly pulled himself onto the broken stairwell. Once he got to his feet, a seething exhale escaped him. "Oh, I'm so gonna get that guy."

Soma ran completely around the tower, and soon found the enemy in question. The archer fired another arrow at him, but he swatted it away with a reverse slash from his blade. And as it reached back for another arrow, he channeled his energy into the blade, which crackled viciously. He then rushed in and ruthlessly cleaved the enemy in half. "Go back once you came!" he shouted, as a red sphere emerged from the skeletal enemy's remains, and shot into his body. "Another one," Soma asked himself, and then summoned its power. A spectral bow then appeared before him, drew itself back, and fired an arrow straight ahead. "Cool," he remarked, "I wonder if I can fire a bigger one by charging it up?"

But before he could've enacted his plans, the stairs beneath him began to crumble. "_**WAAAHHH!**_"he cried out as he rushed up forth, desperately leaped ahead, and used his hovering soul. He lunged forth and barely managed to have grabbed onto the broken edge of the stairs. He pulled himself up with a pained groan, and managed to climb onto the stairs. He looked back, and saw a large section of the stairwell, which went more than halfway around the tower, had crumbled. "Man, that was too close," he remarked, as he found himself shaking from experience. A regretful sigh escaped him as he considered his predicament. "Looks like I'm not going back that way," he remarked to himself with a perturbed look, "guess I've no choice, I gotta keep going forward."

He made his way up the remainder of the stairwell, which ended with an arched doorway to his left, which was well over two meters high. He entered the doorway, and saw it opened into a long corridor, with small open windows on each side. In between the windows were torches that illuminated the corridor. The hall looked over twelve meters in length, and was supported by three archways, which were three meters apart. The hall ended with a large door, which was flanked by two burning braziers, and most likely led into another part of the castle. He also several bats that hung upside down from a couple of the archways. "Geez, don't they have enough of those things," he asked with a frustrated look.

Soma proceeded down the hall, and the bats immediately flew towards him. He cut them down with several quick slashes and made his way forward. He'd gotten halfway down when a cloud of black smoke arose before him. From the mist emerged an armored skeleton with a bloodstained longsword and a round shield. The undead warrior held his ground, and awaited Soma's approach, as a smirk crept up his pale features. "Alright, let's try out this one on him." He summoned the power of his skeletal archer soul, and fired a spectral arrow at the fiend. The knight brought forth its shield which deflected the projectile without any damage to itself. "Hey!" the Japanese teenager protested as he fired another arrow, with the same results. He fired three more, and each of them bounced off his enemy's shield. The undead knight then proceeded to laugh at the enigmatic youth's plight.

"Alright, now you're asking for it!" Soma snapped as he rushed in, his Unholy Crucifix fully manifested. He unleashed a flurry of slashes at the skeletal knight, but his opponent simply blocked every attack with his shield. Frustrated, he kicked at his opponent, who staggered slightly but still held his ground. "Try to shrug _this_ off!" the Japanese teenager snapped, as he unleashed the power of his Flame Demon soul. A huge fireball struck the knight's shield and continued to burn, which slowly begun to engulf the evil warrior in flames. Soma then rushed in with a vicious overhand slash that neatly cleaved the skeletal knight in half. "Finally," the white-haired youth muttered, as he felt the battle was more trouble than it was worth.

He continued down the hall, and noticed another group of bats, suspended from the last archway. Once he got within range, they immediately flew from their perch towards him. He quickly dispatched them with his sword and continued forward. Though as he reached the door at the end, another cloud of black smoke arose before him. From the cloud emerged the familiar form of an Axe Armor, exactly like the ones he fought in the academy graveyard. "Gee, just you," Soma asked with an almost pitying look, "you should've brought help, not that it would've done you any good. Time to send you to the scrap heap!"

The undead knight hurled a large double-bladed axe at Soma, who batted it away with his blade. He rushed in, and deflected another hurled axe. He then raised his Unholy Crucifix overhead and brought it down hard on the enemy's helmet. He'd expected to have cleaved the enemy in half, but somehow it had survived his attack. The evil knight countered with a vicious kick to the gut that staggered Soma, then performed an overhand slash with its own weapon. Soma quickly blocked the attack with his sword, and struggled against his opponent's blade. He concentrated more energy into the Unholy Crucifix, which extended and crackled as a result. Soon his blade began to cut into the evil knight's axe, and then cut the deadly implement in half. He then slashed down the knight's armor twice, kicked him away a meter or so, and then rammed his sword right through his torso.

"Got you!" the white-haired youth remarked with an exerted grin, confident he'd defeated his opponent. Suddenly, the evil knight reached out and grabbed Soma's throat with his left hand. He then reared back with his right fist, emitted a rising growl and then nailed the Japanese teenager flush in the face with an intense blow, which made him involuntarily lose his grip on his sword, staggered him back three meters and sent him to the floor.

The enigmatic youth groaned in pain as he covered his face. As he did, he heard a metallic clattering sound from ahead. He raised his head, looked forth and saw his sword had reverted to its base form, and thus landed on the floor. He then saw the evil knight raise his right hand aloft, and watched as an enormous weapon materialized in his grip. "Oh shoot!" the shocked youth exclaimed. "He was a _Great_ Axe Armor?!"

At that moment, the familiar form of the talkative bat appeared, and hovered near his face. "You mean you're actually surprised," the flying rodent asked in a chirping voice, "maybe now you'll learn not to underestimate your opponents, dechu!"

Soma groaned in response as the bat flew away. "There are times I really hate that guy," he muttered to himself as he got to his feet.

The white-haired youth quickly caught sight of his own weapon, which lied on the floor as the evil knight walked past it. He quickly looked about, and saw the corridor was quite constricting, which would've hampered his maneuverability. "This is gonna be tough," he remarked as his enemy drew near. He waited until the evil knight reared back with its huge weapon, and quickly tumbled past its left. He broke into a sprint as the enormous axe slammed into the floor, which made Soma cringe.

He quickly reclaimed his weapon, and manifested its crimson blade. He turned around and saw his opponent had done the same. He then called upon the power of the Minotaur soul, which granted him greater strength. He rushed towards his slower-moving opponent, his blade gripped in both hands. The Great Axe Armor reared back with his weapon again, and Soma used the opportunity to have tumbled past the knight's left. He quickly rolled to his feet, and the enemy's huge blade came crashing down. He slashed him twice across the back, which left glowing red gashes in his armor. He then impaled him with his sword, certain it would've finished his opponent off. However, he was soon proven wrong as he received a vicious elbow to the head, which knocked him to the ground.

Soma quickly shook off the cobwebs, and got to his feet as his opponent slowly turned around. He smirked, as he realized his enemy clearly wasn't made for speed. He channeled more of his dark power into the blade, which extended and crackled with crimson youki. He charged in with a fierce battle cry, and drove his sword right into its already damaged armor. The evil knight collapsed into a pile of broken armor parts, and his huge axe landed on the ground.

"Yatta!" Soma declared, proud of his victory over his opponent. He then went over to the downed weapon, leaned over and sought to have procured it. However, he quickly learned of its considerable heft, and groaned from the intense exertion. "Man, does this thing weigh a ton or something," he asked in frustration, then shivered as he pondered the issue further. "And that guy had it slung over his shoulder the whole time." He briskly shook his head, as he also knew his enemy had swung the huge implement of death with a single arm. "Man, how the hecht did Haruna-san beat that guy?" A deep sigh escaped him, as he remembered what had befallen the vociferous Masou Shoujo. "Haruna-san," he spoke somberly, as he looked at his right hand, and the young girl's face appeared in his mind, along with those of his other friends. After a few moments, he tightly clenched his hand into a fist, and a seething exhale escaped him. "I won't let it end like this, Haruna-san." He then looked to the unguarded door, and headed in its direction. "I will avenge you, all of you."

* * *

Soma passed through the door, and found himself in a huge five-sided chamber. A wide landing ran around most of the outer edge of the room, with an ancient-looking rail at the edge, broken in several places. He also saw suspicious looking braziers lined up along the wall, along with stained glass windows that he'd never seen in any Japanese building. The windows depicted western-style knights in various poses. The enigmatic youth also saw a staircase that led to the floor below, which was designed in a white and black checkerboard pattern. He gulped nervous as he saw the floor was also covered with around seven bodies, none of which showed any sign of life. He also saw the top of the banisters resembled ghastly-looking skulls, which made him even more nervous. "Man, I know I was safer in the academy," he spoke to himself worriedly.

On the far left, he saw a staircase along the wall that would've led to the floor above, but it had collapsed long ago. Needless to say, he saw heading upstairs was out of the question at the moment. He then looked to the right, and saw a door on the far end of the landing, which he surmised led deeper into the castle. "This way," he spoke to himself as he headed in the direction of the door.

He approached one of the braziers, and destroyed it with a single slash of his blade. A small cloud of magic was released, which he absorbed into his hand. He then turned the bend in the landing and destroyed the next brazier, which replenished more of his dark power. "Good thing I have a way to recharge," he spoke to himself, "it'd be a real pain if I ran out of juice here." He silently shuddered, as he cringed at the thought of losing control of himself in the castle.

The enigmatic youth quickly shook it off, and headed towards the door. But when he tried open it, he found the doorknob was immobile for some inexplicable reason. It didn't seem to have been locked, the knob simply wouldn't have turned. "Come on!" he snapped at his latest obstacle. "Open!" he shouted as he again tried to have turned the doorknob, but to no avail. "Open I say!" He summoned the power of his Minotaur soul and growled as he attempted to have opened the door, yet the knob refused to yield to his enhanced grasp. He then backed up five paces, ran forward and rammed his shoulder into his door. Unfortunately, the obstacle didn't even budge, much to his mounting frustration. Soma backed up and rammed the door again, but still to no avail. He made three more attempts, but succeeded only in bruising his shoulder further.

The white-hared youth staggered back, and held his aching shoulder. He quickly looked around for enemies, and thankfully found none in his vicinity. "Man," he remarked to himself, glad he hadn't been ambushed in his attempts to have broken down the door, "guess I'm not going that way." He rotated his shoulder, and then looked over the barricade towards to the floor below. He saw a door at the far end of the room, bit it was blocked off by debris. He looked up, and saw the debris was most likely the remains of the collapsed staircase. The white-haired growled in aggravation, incensed at the obstacles he'd already encountered. He shook his head, and continued to survey the floor. He saw an unobstructed door just to his right, past all the dead bodies. The enigmatic youth sighed in resignation. "I suppose we go that way."

Soma headed downstairs, his eyes on the door to the far right corner of the room. Once he'd descended he could've gotten a better look at the bodies. He saw they all wore some sort of green military uniform, complete with reinforced body armor and helmets. They all had long knives in their dead hands, and grenades attached to their belts. He saw three of them had some sort of rifles slung over their shoulders. "Poor guys," he said mournfully, "looks like they marched to their deaths."

He went ahead towards the door and took hold of the knob. Unfortunately, it refused to yield to his grip. "Man, not again!" he grumbled in aggravation. He made two more attempts, both to no avail. Suddenly, he felt a dark aura behind him, coupled with unmistakable murderous intent. He spun around, and saw the supposedly dead soldiers had risen to their feet, and started at him with their soulless eyes. "Shoot!" he exclaimed as his foes slowly lumbered towards him. He quickly overcame his shock, and glared at them sternly as he tightened the grip on his blade. "_**SILENT CRESCENT!**_" he shouted, and his sword glowed and transformed into a jade katana. "Eat this!" He swung his blade in a wide arc, and a slew of green crescent blades shot forth into the approaching enemies, which damaged them considerably.

Soma was about to have released another assault, when he heard a clattering sound near his feet. He looked down, and saw a grenade on the floor, barely ten centimeters from his position. "_**SHOOT!**_" The enigmatic youth quickly dove to the right as the grenade exploded just behind him. He landed on the floor and looked to his left. The white-haired youth saw his enemies approaching him again, and quickly got to his feet. "Oh yeah?!" he snapped indignantly, and unleashed a huge fireball via his Flame Demon soul. The closest soldier instantly caught flame, and stumbled about in obvious agony. Soma unleashed another fireball at the next soldier, who also began to burn. But before he could've attacked again, he saw a familiar object hurled towards him. "_**WAH!**_" he cried out as he dove to the floor again. A couple of seconds later, another explosion came from behind him.

He quickly got to his feet, swung his arc and released another wave of green crescent blades. The two burning soldiers instantly fell, and one released a red orb which shot into Soma's body. The rest were seriously wounded, as the blades cut through their protective vests. "Okay," the Japanese teenager said to himself, "one more shot should-" He quickly cut himself off as he saw one of the soldiers reached behind his back, and produced his rifle. "_**CRAP!**_" He quickly ran to the side, as the sound of automated gunfire resounded from behind him. As he continued to run, he saw another grenade thrown just ahead of him. "_**WAH!**_" he cried out as dove off to the side and tumbled forward. A split second later a familiar explosion erupted behind him.

Soma rolled to his feet and quickly looked about the area. He found a space under the main stairwell, and headed in its direction, as more gunfire erupted just behind him. He quickly ducked under the stairwell, and stopped to catch his breath. The enigmatic youth felt his heart pounding in his chest, as found himself shaking from the intense battle. "Oh man, this is too much," he said in between breaths, "and I'm nowhere near the Throne Room, am I?"

He listened carefully for the approach of his enemies, and heard nothing at first. He poked his head out from behind the stairwell, and saw the soldiers nearing his position. He quickly ducked back as they opened fire yet again. "Man, what do I do," he asked himself with a worried expression, "if I fight them head on I'll be cut to pieces." As he considered his options, a particular thought came to him. "Wait a minute, I absorbed one of their souls, I wonder what it does?" He summoned its power, and soon found a glowing red grenade in his hand. "Cool!" he exclaimed excitedly. He then came out from the left side of the stairwell, hurled a grenade towards the approaching enemies, and ducked back. A couple of seconds later, an explosion resounded from just ahead.

Cruz Soma looked out, and saw two more of the soldiers had fallen. One of them had left behind a strange white box. "Neat." He was about to have risen from his hiding place, when he realized how many soldiers had fallen. "Wait a minute, shouldn't there be two-" He stopped himself and immediately looked behind. Once he did he saw the last two soldiers, one of them armed with a machine gun. "_**SHOOT!**_" He immediately ran out from under the stairs, as gunfire erupted behind him. He went around it, hurled another grenade towards the undead soldiers, and rolled along the floor. Machine gun fire resounded from behind him, followed by a familiar explosion. Another soul infused his body, and then silence.

The white-haired youth warily looked back, and saw the last soldiers had been blown to bits from the explosion. He slowly rose to his feet, glad he hadn't been seriously hurt or possibly killed. "_**REVERT!**_" he shouted, as his blade changed back into the Unholy Crucifix again. He saw a metallic sheen from their remains, and immediately headed towards them. He looked down, and saw one of their knives on the floor. He quickly picked it up and carefully examined the blade. "It's alright," he remarked in a nonplussed tone, "but what happened to their machine guns?" He examined their remains further, and found no sign of their rifles. "Aw, man."

He then remembered the white box one of the soldiers had dropped, and headed towards the item. He examined it, and saw a red cross on the top. "Cool, a first aid kit!" he exclaimed, and quickly procured the item. "This will definitely come in handy." He opened his pouch, and placed the box inside. He did the same for the knife, and was amazed it hadn't cut through the fabric. "Hmph," he muttered, "and here I thought these things only existed in video games. Heh, guess you do learn something new every day."

The sound of creaking wood came from the far end of the room. He looked ahead, and saw the door had opened on its own accord. "Weird," he remarked warily, as he saw it was more evidence that he was in a haunted castle. Without another thought, he headed for the door and made his way out of the room.

* * *

Soma found himself in the corner of a large four-sided room, twelve meters square and five meters high. The room was filled with several statues, which comprised of angelic messengers, ancient warriors, religious figures, and demonic beings. In the center was a very unusual statue, which represented a dichotomic being. Half of it was an angelic, clad in a resplendent robe and a feathered wing; the other half a demonic form, clad in twisted armor with a batlike wing. The right side of its face was divinely beautiful, while the left side was badly cracked, and bore a malefic glare.

"What the heck is that," Soma asked with a chagrined look as he gazed upon the central figure. He tightly held his Unholy Crucifix, as he expected it to have attacked him at any moment. He nervously looked about the room, and expected any of them to have attacked him. After several tense moments, he lowered his guard and retracted his blade.

He examined the room further, and saw two doors. One was straight ahead from his vantage point, while the other was on the far left side of the chamber. Both were flanked by burning braziers. He cautiously made his way to the left side, and drew his blade. He glanced back behind him, and then slashed both braziers with one single slash. He absorbed the released magic, which replenished some of his expended power. He tried to open the door, and found that while the knob turned, the actual door would budge. The white-haired youth examined the door, and found no keyhole on his side. "Hmm, must be barred or something," he said to himself.

The enigmatic youth then headed to the second door, as he had his sword drawn, and his eyes darted to both sides. He tried the door, and found it opened without any difficulty. "Hah, finally," he said to himself as he passed through.

Soma then found himself in a long hallway, lined with halved columns at regular intervals. However that wasn't what initially caught his attention. The Japanese teenager shuddered as he felt a tremendous impact that shook the entire corridor. He looked ahead, and saw in the middle of the corridor were four large spiked platforms on the floor, which blocked the way forward. After a few moments, the obstacles slowly rose towards the ceiling, pulled back by long metal rods that were easily thirty centimeters thick. As they retracted, the white-haired youth moved closer so he could've looked underneath them. He gulped as he saw the platforms also had spikes beneath them, and were covered with blood. Beneath said platforms was a bloodstained steel plate, with numerous holes. He cringed in response, as he didn't want to have imagined how many people had been killed by the trap before him. The Japanese teenager looked about, and saw a door to his left. "I'll try this one first," he spoke with a wincing smile as he made his way inside.

The enigmatic youth entered what appeared to be a small sitting room, with a round table in the center. Three antique chairs were placed around it, and atop the table was a light green vase which contained fresh roses. A black book laid before one of the chairs, and a bottle of wine and wineglass before another. The room was illuminated by burning candelabras on the walls. It would've been a peaceful setting, save for the sounds of the spiked platforms outside.

"Man," Soma spoke to himself with an aghast look, "who could relax in a place like this?" He moved around the table to where the black book laid. But as he reached out towards it, the various articles on the table rose into the air, and the actual table began to move. "Shoot, it's haunted!" he declared, as he instinctively backed up and drew his crimson blade. Without hesitating, he moved in and nailed the approaching enemy with a vicious overhand slash, which left a huge gash in the table. However, the wooden monster continued to advance, and the assorted articles began to pummel Soma relentlessly. "You bastard!" the white-haired youth snapped after the assault stopped, and nailed the table with another slash which all but cut it in half. He nailed it once more with the Unholy Crucifix, and the table was reduced to splinters. Soma then shook his head, more annoyed than injured from the attack. "Jerk."

He made his way outside, and saw the spiked trap in the middle of the hallway. He cautiously made his way forward as the platforms rose back towards the ceiling. The Japanese teenager stopped near the edge of the perforated steel plate, and waited anxiously. A couple of seconds later, the spiked platforms crashed down in consecutive order, which jarred his nerves with every impact. As they receded back towards the ceiling, Soma quickly made his way forward.

On the other side he saw another Potion, along with an ascending staircase that went to the right. He quickly procured the tonic, and made his way to the top of the stairs. Once he did he saw the stairwell split off in two directions. He looked to his right, and saw a wall of flame at the top of the stairs. "Uh, no thanks," he remarked as he went up the left staircase. At the top of the stairs he found a door to his left. He opened it and made his way inside.

Soma found himself near the corner of a rectangular room, with a door on the far right. The walls were all lined paintings. But before he could've inspected them further, he felt a killing intent just past his left shoulder. With a surprised yell he quickly dodged to the side. He looked to his left and saw a skeletal dragon head, connected to a long winding neck which was attached to the wall. He quickly scanned the room, and saw three more such creatures, one on each corner of the room. "Oh, trying to ambush me, are you?!" he demanded with a vexed look. The skeletal beast glowed noticeably and reared back. Without warning, it lunged forward and smashed its skull right into Soma's chest, which knocked him three quarters the way across the room.

The startled youth groaned in aggravation as he rose off the floor. "You bastard!" he declared as he got to his feet. He ran towards the skeletal dragon that attacked him, got close and jumped into the air. He nailed the undead creature with seven vicious slashes from the Unholy Crucifix, and its broke apart and collapsed in a heap on the floor. He went over towards the next demon across the room. But before he could've gotten within attack range, he saw wisps of flame around its fanged maw. He quickly moved evasively as the beast exhaled three flaming spheres, all around the size of his head. The Japanese teenager then moved in, leaped into the air slashed repeatedly at the undead monster, which joined its brethren in second death.

The incognito human then ran towards the far corner of the room. Though just as he got within range, he saw the skeletal dragon glow and rear its head back. He jumped to the side as it lunged forth past him. He then jumped up and came down with a vertical slash right between its cervical vertebrae. Unfortunately the demon wasn't cut in half, as he'd originally planned. "Darn it," he grumbled in disappointment.

Suddenly, he felt an intense heat from behind. He quickly ducked as three more fireballs passed overhead and smashed into the wall past him. He looked behind him, and saw the skeletal dragon in the far corner had tried to sneak attack him. "You coward!" he snapped irritably, as his patience began to wear thin with his enemies. "Eat this!" He summoned the power of his Flame Demon soul and sent a huge fireball at the undead creature's head. The beast opened its mouth wide, the fireball shot through the opening, and then it closed its maw without any visible damage. Soma groaned in chagrin, as a sweatdrop ran down the back of his head. "He really did eat it," he remarked in a deflated voice.

The disgruntled youth turned back to his current opponent, and saw wisps of flames around its maw. He quickly jumped to the side as the beast unleashed three fireballs towards him. After dodging the attack, he jumped towards the beast and nailed it with a succession of heavy blows, which ended its unlife. He then moved in on the last enemy, and saw its entire body cloaked in flames. "Oh shoot." He leaped to the side with a startled cry, just as the undead creature unleashed a huge out of flame that would've incinerated him otherwise. He quickly shook off his surprise, and turned to his enemy. "Oh great, my last attack just made him stronger! Brilliant, Soma, just brilliant!" The white-haired youth closed in on his enemy, and saw its body flaming yet again. "Eat this!" he shouted as he summoned the power of the Zombie Soldier soul and hurled a grenade towards its mouth. The beast's maw opened wide, and the grenade exploded in its mouth, which effectively destroyed its head, and the rest of its body broke apart collapsed onto the ground.

Suddenly, a blue soul shot from the defeated creature and was absorbed into Soma's body. "Whoa!" he remarked after the phenomenon. "Man, what does this one do?" He summoned its power, and a flaming shroud appeared around his body. "Cool!" he remarked in approval. He canceled its power, and the shroud disappeared. Moreover, the door at the far end opened on its own accord.

With all the enemies defeated, Soma took the chance to have inspected the paintings. The first portrait was that of a sinister looking man, with shoulder-length blood-colored hair that ran over his right eye, clad in some sort of armor. The next one showed an older man, with graying brown hair done in two braids that ran past his shoulders. He wore a sleeveless robe which exposed his toned arms, which were crossed over his chest. The third painting was of a blonde nobleman, clad in a white and red longcoat. The portrait beside it displayed a woman with brunette hair, clad in a very ancient dress. The next one showed a silver-haired man with a stern visage, clad in a black and gold outfit. The sixth portrait showed a somewhat effeminate-looking man, with short red hair that ran over his left eye. His torso was all but bare, clad by pieces of clothing held together by long thin chains. The portrait beside it showed a young man with curly brown hair, clad in a dark green vest, and a sash over his toned physique. The next one showed a young blonde woman, clad in some sort of maid's attire. Beside it was the portrait of a cadaverous-looking man, clad in a red and purple robe. Soma seethed inwardly, as he instantly recognized the man as Shaft, the one who'd murdered all his friends. "Just you wait," he spoke with a burning glare, "once I find you, you're a dead man."

The tenth painting showed a young man with shoulder-length brown hair, clad in a long blue coat. The next one revealed a bald man with pointed ears and sickly bluish skin, clad in some sort of tuxedo with a high collar. Beside it was the portrait of a somewhat pale man with an impassive expression, his face framed by long, somewhat curly silvery blonde hair. He wore a black and gold nobleman's attire, and a black cloak over it. The thirteenth painting displayed an elegant-looking woman, clad in a pink dress, tied behind her neck which left her shoulders bare. She wore long red gloves, had long curly brown hair, and wore a flower-patterned mask over her face. The portrait beside it showed a middle-aged man with slicked back gray hair that ran down to his shoulder, clad in a gray priest's attire. Beside it showed an old bearded man with a pale face, clad in a red tuxedo. The next painting was that of an ageless woman with somewhat short silver hair, clad in an elegant black dress with a pointed hat atop her head. The seventeenth portrait showed a tanned man with wild blonde hair, and white tattoos all over his face and body, his arms were folded over his bare chest. The next one displayed a foreign man with short silver hair, clad in a gray fighter's attire that was definitely Oriental. Beside it was the painting of a young woman in a yellow and white dress, her blonde hair tied at the nape of her neck. The twentieth portrait was that of a sinister-looking woman, with glowing red eyes, bloodstained fangs, and shoulder-length green hair. She wore a low cut red dress. Beside it were three blank slates, though the beginnings of a background were visible, which meant they were works in progress.

Soma exhaled heavily, somewhat mentally winded after he'd viewed all the paintings. "I wonder, if that one is Shaft," he continued, as he gazed at the portrait of the dark priest, "does this mean, all these paintings, are of people who've helped Dracula?" He hummed to himself, as he gave them a second look. "Strange, some of these people, don't look that evil. Does this mean they tricked into helping Dracula, or were they, forced?" He saw a couple of the people looked quite courageous and upright, the polar opposite of Shaft and the others. A grave sigh escaped him, as he feared he might've found portraits of his fallen friends in the room before long. Without another word, he made his way out of the room.

* * *

Soma found himself in a very long corridor, which veered off at an angle to the left. He looked beside him, and saw two knight statues flanking the doorway he stood within. He quickly moved ahead and turned around, as he expected them to have attacked. After several tense moments, he turned back and headed down the hall. He saw the right side was lined with cathedral-style windows, through which he could've seen the outside. The left side was lined with the ever-present braziers, with knight statues in between them. He stopped by a window, looked out and saw an imposing tower ahead of him. His eyes went upwards, and saw a huge clock face near the pinnacle. "The Clock Tower," he spoke himself with a slight shiver, as he recalled Arikado's teachings of the dangers within.

He continued down the hall, and saw a hovering shrouded figure nearby, a pair of glowing eyes visible from under its hood. It also had long chains and spiked balls that extended from underneath its tattered sleeves. Soma eyes it sternly as he braced himself. "Let's see if this blade can hurt ghosts." The spectral enemy floated towards him, its right mace reared back. He quickly moved out of the way, and slashed at the incorporeal enemy with his blade, which left a crimson gash behind. The ghost retaliated with a vicious backhanded blow from its other mace, which knocked Soma to the floor.

The white-haired youth began to rise to his feet, as he held the side of his face. "Ow, that's gonna leave a mark," he said with a pained expression. As he regained his footing, he saw the spectral enemy extended its weapons out to its sides, and began to spin rapidly as it headed towards his position. "Shoot!" he exclaimed and dove to the floor again. He tumbled forward and up to his feet again, and watched as the fiend had stopped its vicious attack. "Take this!" he shouted as he unleashed a huge fireball towards the ghost, which instantly caught flame and was immolated as a result. "Whew, that'll teach ya," he quipped. He then groaned as he rubbed his throbbing face, and ruefully shook his head. "Guess I shouldn't get in close with those guys.

He continued down the hall, and broke one of the braziers. He absorbed the released magic through his left hand, which restored some of his power. The Japanese teenager resumed his trek, and soon encountered another armed ghost. "Okay, let's burn it first," he said to himself, "then cut it down." As the spectral fiend neared his position, he called upon the Flame Demon soul and released a huge fireball, which nailed the ghostly figure and instantly began to burn it. Soma then moved in and slashed it twice with his sword, which banished it from the mortal plane. "Much better," he commented with an impressed smile.

The white-haired youth continued down the corridor, and destroyed another brazier in order to partially replenish his dark power. He realized the hallway was much longer than any of the other rooms he'd encountered, save for the first corridor past the foyer. A third spectral fiend appeared, exactly the same as the others. "Oh brother," he remarked with a weary expression. He nailed it with a huge blast from the Flame Demon soul, and then slashed it twice to have ended its unlife. As it dissipated, a blue orb appeared and shot into Soma's chest. "Whoa, another one," he remarked with a surprised look, "I wonder what this one does." He summoned its power, and found himself spinning around, with two flailing spiked balls extended from his hands. He canceled its power, which made him stop his rapid rotation. "Man, I'm dizzy," he remarked with a dazed look as his surroundings continued to spin.

Once he'd regained his bearings, he continued down the hall once more. Suddenly, one of the knight statues began to move, grasped its halberd with both hands, and turned towards Soma. It ran towards him with surprising speed, and reared back with its two-handed weapon. The Japanese teenager blocked its attack, and tried to kick it away. Unfortunately, he wound up budging more than his enemy did, which he found very frustrating. The evil knight advanced on him, and slung its weapon over its shoulder. Soma jumped back as it performed a vicious diagonal slash. He then moved in and countered with a reverse slash, which left a glowing crimson gash across its breastplate. The white-haired youth then recoiled as his opponent drove its armored forearm right into his face. It then adjusted its grip, and reared back with its bladed weapon yet again. Soma ducked less than a second before a vicious reverse slash headed his way, aimed right at his neck. He then drove his crimson blade into its stomach, which cut through its armor. He then carved upwards, which left a huge gash in its armor.

The evil knight countered by slamming the shaft of its weapon into Soma's face, which staggered him back. Once he recovered, he saw his enemy advancing on him again, and then pulled its weapon back. The Japanese teenager quickly deduced it panned to have jabbed the pointed tip of its weapon into his gut, and quickly dodged to the side as it attacked. He countered with a vicious slash across its exposed side, then got behind his opponent. The enigmatic youth then channeled more energy into his weapon, which crackled and extended as a result. He nailed it with two diagonal slashes across the back, then finished up with a vicious vertical slash, which completely split open its armor. The monster then collapsed into a pile of scrap metal on the floor.

"Man," he remarked as he held his face, "this is getting painful." He reached into his pouch, and pulled out the first aid kit. He opened it, and found a series of bandages, antibiotics, and other medical supplies. "What, no icepack," he asked with a disappointed expression. "Man, what a letdown." He put the kit back into his pouch, and headed down the hallway once more.

He soon saw the corridor veered off to the left at an angle, and turned around the bend. Once he did he saw another stairwell at the end of the hall. "Finally," he said to himself, glad that the end of the corridor was in sight. He quickly reconsidered his original statement, as he saw two knight statues by the stairs. "Let me guess, I have to fight those guys." He cautiously advanced on his enemies, and stopped only to have destroyed a nearby brazier, which released raw magic. He quickly absorbed it and continued forward.

Suddenly, a ghostly figure passed through the wall beside him and hovered in his general vicinity. "I don't have time for this!" he quipped, as he summoned the power of his Flame Demon soul. "Go away!" he shouted as he hurled a huge fireball at the spectral entity, which instantly caught flame. He then slashed it twice with his sword, and the ghost screeched in agony as it dissipated.

Soma then proceeded towards the two statues near the stairs. Unsurprisingly, they brandished their halberds and began to advance towards him. "Thought so!" he remarked with a wary smirk, as he channeled his energy into his blade. "_**SILENT CRESCENT!**_" His crimson sword transformed into a jade katana, which he drew back. "_**EAT THIS!**_" he shouted as he unleashed a slew of green crescent blades at the oncoming enemies, which left a series of emerald gashes on their armor. **"**_**HAVE ANOTHER!**_" he shouted as he fired off another wave of blades. Though the knights were visibly damaged, they continued their advance towards Soma, undaunted by their injuries. "Still coming, huh," he asked defiantly of his foes, "drop dead!" He unleashed another slew of green crescent blades. However, his enemies twirled their halberds before them, and deflected the oncoming assault. Many of the blades were bounced right back at Soma, who quickly dropped to the floor. However, he wasn't quick enough to have dodged them entirely, as one of the blades tore into his left shoulder.

The white-haired youth growled in pain, and held his injured shoulder. He wasn't surprised as he felt blood oozing from his wound. "Darn it!" he snapped, incensed that his last attack had backfired. He quickly reached into his pouch, and produced the potion he'd acquired earlier. He imbibed it without hesitation, and healed in relief as he felt the healing energy passing through his body, and mended some of his injuries.

He quickly got to his feet, and quickly pondered his situation. "I might need help on this one." His eyes went wide, as he recalled he had such support at his disposal. He quickly channeled the power of his Old Axe Armor soul. "Come forth!" he called out.

A split second later, a figure in light blue armor appeared beside him. "Yes, my lord!" it spoke in a hollow voice.

Soma then rushed forward towards one of the knights, who immediately reared back as he got within range. The white-haired youth quickly blocked the attack, pushed its blade off, and then performed a reverse slash across its armor, which left a noticeable gash behind. He slashed once more across its chest, backed up and then channeled his energy into the blade. "_**EAT THIS!**_" he shouted as he slashed downwards, which released another slew of emerald crescents at point blank range. The knight had no chance to parry, and was quickly cut to pieces.

The Japanese teenager looked to his left, and saw his servant had charged forward and drove his heavy axe right through his opponent's helmet. He then kicked it off, which freed his own weapon. He slashed downwards and cut the evil knight's weapon in half, then followed up with a one-handed slash that deftly removed its head. The knight quickly broke apart and collapsed in a heap.

"Good job!" Soma remarked with a pleased smile. "Take a breather!" He released the power of his monster's soul, and the veteran soldier bowed its head as it vanished from the area. He sighed heavily, glad that the battle had ended. "Man, am I glad to have him as a servant," he remarked, and then his eyes went wide. "Wait, did I just call him a servant?" He groaned heavily as he briskly shook his head. "Scratch that, he's a partner, that's what he is." He quickly dismissed the idea that the monster was a subordinate, and continued on his way.

* * *

Cruz Soma made his way upstairs, and saw the room ahead was shaped in a semicircle. There was a familiar blue door to the left, another regular door at the far end, and some sort of elevator in between him and the rear exit. The lift was clearly not up to modern standards, as it had a single barred door instead of the usual double doors he'd always seen. He looked inside, and saw another barred door in the rear of the car. He then inspected the console on the side, and saw it only went down. "Man, that sucks," he muttered to himself, and headed for the rear exit. Unfortunately, he found the doorknob wouldn't have turned, which frustrated him even more. "What the heck, how am I supposed to get to the Throne Room when they keep making it tough for me?" He sighed wearily, and looked to the blue door. "I need a breather too."

* * *

The white-haired youth entered the small room beyond, and saw the familiar figure of Eucliwood Hellscythe before him, immortalized in stone. He reached out, and took hold of its hand.

"_Soma,_" a soft voice spoke in his mind, "_is that you?_"

"Yeah, it's me," the Japanese teenager replied with a tired smile, "I am so glad to hear your voice again."

"_I bet, it sounds like you've been having a rough time. Do you need me to heal you?_"

"I sure do, and I appreciate your help."

"_Anything for you, Matthias,_" the necromancer replied in a sweet voice.

Soma felt a strong wave of soothing energy pass over him, which healed his injuries and washed away his fatigue. He found himself as good as when he first entered the castle. He quickly corrected himself, as he felt significantly stronger than when he first arrived. "Yeah, that is much better. Thanks again, Eucliwood."

"_No charge. Sorry to cut this short, but Arikado-san is still here, I don't want him to know I'm helping you like this._"

Th white-haired youth growled in aggravation, incensed at how difficult the secret agent made things for himself, and everyone else.

"_Don't worry,_" the silver-haired girl continued, "_once he's gone we can converse freely, so don't be too distraught._"

Soma sighed in resignation, and finally nodded. "Alright, I'll be going now. If I need your help again, I'll contact you."

"_Sure thing, good luck._"

* * *

Soma then returned to the elevator, encouraged after his brief conversation with his roommate. He pushed the sole button on the console, and the door slid upwards. He then entered the car, and the door closed behind him. Suddenly, the elevator car began to descend at a seemingly terminal velocity. "_**WAAAAAAHHHH!**_" Soma screamed as he feared he would've crashed. Around ten seconds later, the car came to a very abrupt stop, and the fearful youth lost his footing and landed hard on the unforgiving steel floor.

The Japanese teenager groaned in pain as he began to pick himself off the floor. He briefly inspected himself, and was amazed that he hadn't broken any bones in the fall. "Who the heck designed this thing," he asked himself, "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when I find him." As he got up, he saw the rear door had opened, and felt the cold outside air. He got up, and made his way out of the elevator car.

* * *

Soma soon found himself on a stone walkway, which seemed to lead to another part of the castle. The path lined with angelic statues on both sides, which gaze up at the twisted skies above, as if pleading with whatever god they served. He looked around, and realized he was on the ground level again. He looked back, and saw how high the elevator went up. "Man, are they _trying _to kill me here," he asked with a chagrined look.

His gray eyes then looked ahead, and he saw an imposing-looking chapel before him, clearly made in a western design. He was privately surprised that a holy place would've been part of a vampire castle, since according to Arikado's teachings, the only reason it would've had a chapel was to mock God and all who followed His teachings. A pair of large steel doors barred the way into the building before him.

Not far from his position, he encountered a man in a white suit and slacks, with a white scarf draped around his shoulders. His grayish brown hair was neatly groomed, and his features indicated he was from the west. The stranger made no moves, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, hello there," he began with a warm smile.

"Um, hello," the white-haired youth began warily, anxious of the man before him. After what he'd already encountered, he wasn't in the mood for any more surprises. "You're... human, aren't you?"

"Relax," the man in white replied as he held his hands slightly out to the side in a pacifying gesture. "My name is Graham Jones. Let's just say I'm, a missionary."

"Oh," the enigmatic youth replied with a surprised look. He noted his Japanese was all but flawless, yet his name and features indicated he was from the west. He quickly overcame his trepidation, glad nonetheless to have met another human in the hostile castle. "I'm, Cruz Soma."

"Tell me, Cruz-san," the foreigner asked with a curious look, "how did you get here?"

"I was with some friends on our summer vacation, and they-" Soma looked down, still aggrieved over the loss of his comrades.

"I see," the strange man replied with a somber look, "you have my condolences."

The white-haired youth said nothing in response.

"The townsfolk here spoke of the legends of Witch's Knoll," Graham continued with the same somber look, "though I doubt any of them could've foreseen _this._"

"So, this really is Dracula's Castle," Soma asked warily.

"Indeed, I'm surprised the witches learned of this, let alone divined the means to have summoned it."

The Japanese teenager finally raised is head, and looked intently at the missionary. "But, but why would they want that?!" he asked with a confused and hurt expression. "Dracula's the embodiment of all evil! What made them think he'd help them?"

"According to the townsfolk, these fields were going to be cleared in order to have developed a new landfill. Needless to say, the witches didn't take that lying down."

"But to revive Dracula?!" Soma exclaimed in disbelief.

"This wouldn't be the first time it's occurred, young Cruz-san."

"What do you mean," the Japanese teenager asked suspiciously.

"Over the course of history, Dracula has resurrected many times. When people lost faith, and craved chaos and destruction."

"W-wait a minute!" the white-haired youth demanded with an intense look. "You're saying Dracula was revived by... humans? Th-that's impossible! No human would want that!"

"I'm afraid it's very true," the foreigner replied with a grave look, which was replaced by a sinister grin. "'It was not by my hand that I am once again given flesh. I was called here by, _humans,_ who wish to pay _me_ tribute.'"

Soma gasped in shock, as he could've felt the menace in the speech he'd just heard. "_Pretender,_" an annoyed voice growled within his mind, and he felt his dark power flaring up. He groaned in pain as he held his head, and struggled to have retained his mind.

"A-are you alright," Graham asked with a concerned look.

The Japanese teenager groaned in response, and grit his teeth together as he vigorously shook his head. "Where did you hear that," he demanded with a rather vexed look.

"Those are the words Dracula himself spoke to Richer Belmont," Graham continued with a more composed expression, "right before their climactic battle, as recorded in the Belmondo Oracles. A record of the war between humans and vampires, protected by the Church for centuries."

The enigmatic youth exhaled nervously, and his expression became very troubled. "So, it's really true," he asked with an aghast look, "Dracula was revived by, humans?" His breathing came in short spurts, as he recalled the portraits in the art gallery. He knew that while some of them were inhuman, many resembled ordinary people. He found his image of humanity practically shattered by what he'd just heard. Despite all the injustices he'd seen them commit, he never imagined they could've done anything so incredibly foolish. Especially since he'd learned from class that Dracula's main goal was the eradication of mankind.

"Disturbing, isn't it," the man in white asked, "humanity summoning its own destroyer. Yet the hunters continue to defend them, who repeatedly call forth their worst enemy."

Soma sighed gravely, still overwhelmed by what he'd learned. "It does sound pointless, doesn't it?" A heavy-hearted exhale escaped him, as he looked to the floor in disbelief. "Does this mean, Dracula has been revived again?"

"No, he was completely destroyed in the year 1999. Have you heard of the prophecy of 1999?"

"The Great Prophecy of Nostradamus," the white-haired youth asked with a startled look.

"Yes, Dracula's castle appeared just when he predicted. But the hunters ended his regeneration cycle, by sealing this castle, the symbol of his demonic power, in a solar eclipse. But it doesn't end there."

"What do you mean," Soma asked with a worried expression.

"'In the year 2035,'" Graham recited, "'a new master will come to the castle. And he will inherit, _all_ of Dracula's powers!'"

The Japanese teenager gasped in shock, and not just from the foreigner's knowledge of the prophecy. "A _new_ Dark Lord?!" he asked with a startled expression.

"Indeed, and it seems someone didn't want to wait until the appointed time. Wouldn't want to be in their shoes, I can tell you that."

Cruz Soma breathed heavily and held his head, as he tried to have processed what he'd just learned.

"Are you sure you're alright," the man in white asked in a concerned tone.

"I-I just need some time to, take this all in."

"That's understandable, this is a lot for any man to comprehend. Very well, I shall take my leave then. Until we meet again."

"Yeah, until then."

The enigmatic youth became silent, and heard the strange man's footsteps echoing as he headed down the hall. Soon he couldn't have heard them anymore, which told him Graham had left the room. Soma looked down the long corridor, and reflected on the foreigner's troubling words. "A new dark lord," he spoke to himself, aghast at the thought of anyone succeeding Dracula. "One way or another, I have to stop that from happening! It's the only way to avenge my friends."

He then lightly shook his head, and reflected about what heard earlier, of the actual reason behind the infamous vampire lord's reappearances. "Dracula," he began with a troubled expression, "he was revived by, humans?" He soon realized that regardless of how many times he'd repeated it, the very concept still shocked him to his very core. His expression then became dark, as he knew he'd heard nothing of the sort during history class. "It's true, it's true, isn't it Arikado?!" he demanded. "You've never told us how Dracula was actually revived, never! That's the one thing you've never fully explained! You go on and no about all the evils committed by vampires, but you never say _one bad __thing_ about humanity, not one! Oh, am I gonna give you an earful on this one, just you wait!"

* * *

Arikado Genya grimaced as he witnessed what had just occurred. He recognized the man Soma had encountered as one of Shaft's associates. He also knew that he'd spoken the truth about the reason behind Dracula's revivals, and knew the enigmatic youth would've confronted him on the issue once he saw him again. His fists shook by his sides, incensed at the man for creating more strife between him and Soma.

"Alucard," Eucliwood's voice asked from behind.

The dhampir exhaled bitterly, frustrated by the turn of events. "I'm fine," he spoke, his face turned towards the castle. "I'm going in, he shouldn't be able to sense me from his vantage point. You stay here where it's safe."

"Safe," the Necromancer asked, almost insulted by his words, "and what about Soma? You can't expect him to face Dracula alone, he'll be killed! I'm going in."

"No!" the black-clad man retorted sharply as he spun around to face her. "Soma must overcome this challenge, _alone,_" he concluded with a stern look.

"Why are you pushing him into a corner," Eucliwood demanded of the dhampir. "Why is it so important for him to overcome this challenge alone?"

"I'm sorry," the rebellious son of Dracula retorted as he turned back towards the castle, "but I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Don't challenge me, Eucliwood Hellscythe," Arikado shot back over his shoulder. "Remember who led you to Soma in the first place. I gave you Soma, I can take him away, remember that." With that, he ran into the castle without so much as a backwards glance.

The silver-haired girl seethed as the black-clad man disappeared into the castle. "How dare you toy with my dear Soma's life," she spoke angrily as she clenched her fists by her sides. "He's not your plaything!" She brought his fists close to her face, as her tears began to flow. "Soma."

* * *

Arikado stopped a few meters inside the castle and looked back. He was certain Eucliwood couldn't have broken his barrier in her weakened state, so she would've stayed out of his way for the time being. "Think what you will," he spoke over his shoulder, indifferent over whether she heard him or not, "but the fate of the world rests on this operation. And failure is not an option." He then looked ahead into the foyer, and felt the presence of several evil monsters just ahead. "While he's headed for the throne room, I'll eliminate Shaft and his followers. And Yoko will eliminate that charlatan. Then there'll be no one left to stop Soma." He exhaled through his nose, and somberly closed his eyes. "Except me."

* * *

Co-Author's note: So now Soma begins his quest to destroy the castle and avenge his fallen friends, as the world outside continues to descend into chaos and anarchy. Of course, anyone who's read the original will know it won't nearly be as easy as he's anticipating. Indeed, at the end of this quest, his life will be changed forever.

And now, onto the reviewers:

Lord Destroyer

Indeed, Akuha has literally created Hell on Earth, and not even she will be immune to the consequences.

As for Akuma, the only person he knows capable of such a world-shaking feat is Eucliwood herself, whose very voice can alter reality, as shown a couple of chapters back when she summoned the castle back to Earth.

Nice comparison, only Alucard seems to repel most people, big difference from Magneto who has no problem finding people to follow him.

Well Lilia thought it wouldn't have been an issue. And boy was she wrong. Don't be surprised if Alucard brings her to task for withholding such pertinent information.

Well yes, Issa and Gyokuro have no problem letting Akuha hang for her overzealous actions. Good luck getting them to help her, since she tried to assassinate her father and usurp her mother's place as head of the family. Vampires have very long memories, as Shuzen Akuha will find out.

As for Yoko's problems with her mother, yes, not nearly as bad as the Count and his estranged son. Though since the Belnades clan is mortal it's not really surprising. There's not centuries of hatred between mother and daughter, thankfully.

Jouaint

Oh yeah, he'll be held accountable for what he's wrought. Just what _was _he thinking, assisting in the premature resurrection of Castlevania? That'll be revealed in time.

Lord-Krun

Indeed, she thought she could've simply ended Shaft with the Jigentou, only to be proven otherwise. And his new attack proved deadly against vampires, or basically any youkai reliant on demonic power.

It's not just the earthquake, rapidly spinning the moon into position caused massive tidal waves, like the one that demolished Honolulu. And caused rivers to overflow, and destroy national landmarks like the Hoover Dam. Yeah, mass destruction on a whole new level. Akuha's gonna realize what she's wrought in her lust for power, and Soma.

Indeed, Mikogami will be a marked man after this arc is over.

Well yes, that was the idea. Showing the consequences of Akuha's actions. Thanks for the inspiration, it's most appreciated.

No it's definitely not just you, though Alucard doesn't see himself as being evil, regardless of what he says or does. Said attitude will be very prevalent in the chapter thirteen, aptly named The Vengeful Prince of Bloodshed and a Vampire.

Indeed, expect the castle to be truly vast in the rewrite, and while it'll be somewhat similar to the Aria of Sorrow version, it'll be a three-dimensional castle, though which Soma will get lost repeatedly. Yet Alucard thinks he can handle it all alone. Some people, I tell you.

Selias

Yes, quite the shock to Soma, Eucliwood, and even Arikado. They were just together less than an hour before, and now everything's gone to Hell. And it's bound to get worse in the upcoming chapters. Be prepared for Soma's journey into the dark castle.


	15. Dark Resolve and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Extra Chapter two: Dark Resolve and a Vampire

On a dark night over the skies of Japan, an ominous crimson moon bathed the Earth in a bloody light. The sanguine luminescence shone upon a single figure, who stood upon a balcony on the highest reaches of a dark castle. His ivory hair ran down to his shoulders, and framed his deathly pale visage. He was dressed in a regal black coat, with red and silver accents. Matching pauldrons were sewn into the coat; and a short cape, which split into two flaps, ran from it. Upon his right arm was a twisted black gauntlet, which radiated an oppressive youki on its own. He held a sword of western design under his palms, which glowed with a spectral blue aura.

The regal figure looked down upon the throng of monstrous beings down below. There were skeletal knights of varying power, armored warriors, and all assortments of demons of varying size. They'd come under his command once he'd ascended to the dark throne, and they prepared for their attack on the evil organization that had absconded with his beloved, a mistake he planned to have corrected in time.

Behind him was a dark-haired figure in a sleeveless black cheonsgam, which clung to her very slender form. Upon her feet her black combat boots, which ran up to just below her knees. She stood almost a head shorter than the lord she admired so lovingly, but the difference in stature was currently irrelevant to her, as she felt honored to have been by his side once again.

"Akuha," the dark ruler began in a hollow voice, "do you ever picture yourself in the world we're fighting for?" He gazed back at the vampire, a cold yet determined look on his face. "My heart is nowhere else." He looked back out into the distance, his expression darkening as he considered everything he'd abandoned for his goal. "I will create a world where monsters and humans can coexist, no matter what I have to sacrifice."

"Aiya," the woman behind him replied reverently, "I too shall fight for that world, Dracula-dono, even if it costs me my life."

The reborn warlord said nothing at first, which saddened the estranged Shuzen woman. Though she was completely and lovingly devoted to him, his cold and distant demeanor saddened her. "_Soma-kun,_" she thought to herself.

"Akuha," the long-feared Vampire King spoke, which instantly got her attention. She watched as he closed the distance between them, and looked straight into her red eyes, which made her blush in response. "Do not forget, _you_ are my most valuable ally."

A warm smile crossed the Chinese vampire's pale features, genuinely touched by his praise. "Hai, Soma-kun." Yet as she gazed into his eyes, she saw they were twisted with hatred and sorrow, emotions that tore apart his otherwise kind and gentle nature. The very sight almost broke her heart, and she stood in mute silence as her former prince passed by her and returned to his ruling chamber.

* * *

After her lord had left the balcony, Shuzen Akuha held her shoulders. Devastated by how cold her chosen mate had become, and the sheer despair she saw in his eyes, tears started to form in her own. "Soma," she spoke sadly as she strove to have held back tears, "what has happened to you?" A light sniffle escaped her, as she wrapped her arms around herself. "You say you value me... yet, you don't love me."

A frustrated exhale escaped her, as she silently cursed her predicament as well as her showing weakness. "Why, why has it come to this? Could it be you still love Moka-chan? Or, have you lost your ability to love," she asked with a despondent look, as she gazed back towards the lord's chamber, horrified at the possibility she'd imagined. A pained grimace crossed her features as she forced herself to have looked away. "No, it wasn't supposed to be this way!" she declared as she stepped forward and braced her hands on the railing surrounding the balcony.

She leaned over the railing, as she found herself losing the battle to have kept back her tears. "_**You shall **_**not**_** claim the Master's power,**_" an inhuman voice from two years back echoed within her tormented mind, "_**you shall watch as all your ambitions crumble into dust before you.**_"

"Curse that old bag of bones!" Akuha snapped bitterly, still livid that Death's words from their first encounter continued to haunt her. "If it weren't for him Soma and I would be together right now!" She instinctively raised her right hand, and brought it down in a chopping motion. The action cut right through the railing, along with the small support beneath it.

The Chinese vampire blinked repeatedly, a bit unnerved that she'd thoughtlessly damaged the balcony. She groaned nervously as she gazed over her shoulder. "Sorry," she asked in a small voice, and desperately hoped her lord wouldn't have lashed out at her. Her head then slumped as she groaned in despair, despondent over her lot in life. "Soma, please, come back to me."

* * *

Back at the Throne Room, Dracula Soma Cruz sat upon his ruling seat. He sensed what had just occurred on the balcony, and slapped his hand over his forehead. "Akuha," he spoke in a low growl, annoyed that she'd damaged the balcony with her Jigentou, a maneuver he knew only too well.

He then shook off his current aggravation, and reflected on all the events of his past, as well as his reasons to fight. "Am I doing the right thing," he asked himself, troubled at what his plan would've entailed. "So many have already died over this endless struggle. Millions, _billions!_" He bared his teeth in horror, aghast at the thought of billions more dying, just to have stopped the conflict. The troubled lord knew well his previous self would've opposed such a plan to no end, as he abhorred bullies, or anyone who tried imposing their will on anyone else.

With an annoyed growl, he sneered at his troubling thoughts. "Why am I hesitating," he asked himself with a perturbed scowl, "I am Dracula, the Lord of Darkness! _**This**_ is who I am!" A somber sigh escaped him, as he looked to his armored hand. "_Then why,_" he asked himself mentally, "_why am I still not convinced?_"

As he continued to gaze at his hand, the image of a composed woman with cascading silvery white hair appeared in his mind. She was clad in a resplendent ebony and crimson gown, and faced away from Soma, her posture and demeanor reflected his own at that moment. "Moka."

"_I accepted the castle's will,_" the memory of his close friend began, "_and it accepted me in turn. Through this we have both become complete. And now that I have this power, I shall never lose anyone close to me, again._" She then spun around and fling her right arm out in a dramatic manner, as she peered down her nose with imperious red eyes. "_I am Akashiya Moka!_" she declared in a powerful voice, as she held out her long-fingered hand in a beckoning manner. "_The Countess of Castlevania! All who stand against me, _**will die,**" she concluded in a menacing dual voice, as she bared her fangs in anger, and clenched her hand into a fist.

Dracula Soma Cruz smirked in self-deprecation, as he recalled his encounter with his close friend in the Master's Keep. "Now _she_ was convincing." A light sigh escaped him as he held his chin. "Perhaps if I'd gone with her, I could've avoided all this. Celia, Fairy Tale, _none_ of them would've been a threat!" A pained grimace crossed his features, as he recalled what became of his dear Moka. "I wonder, if she's even still alive. Are any of them, still alive?"

* * *

"_I love you, Soma!" Moka smiled lovingly at the white haired youth, happy that they were together again after years of separation. "I hope you remember our promise!"_

"_You belong to __**me, **__Cruz Soma," her counterpart added with a fierce glare, "__remember that." The silver-haired daiyoukai then smiled, glad that he by her side once more._

"_Let's stay together forever, my Destined One!" Kurumu exclaimed joyfully, obviously still thinking about the day the white-haired youth saved her life and showed her compassion despite her wrongdoings._

"_Soma-san," Yukari spoke with a kind smile, "I know deep in my heart that I will always love you! Until all time ceases to be," she concluded, as her image changed to that of her adult self, whom the troubled youth had only seen in visions._

"_Soma," Eucliwood's image spoke with a warm smile, "I'm so happy that we're together again in this life."_

"_Soma, you are my hero,__" Mizore said, a warm blush on her cheeks, "__and my one true love. You are the only one who's ever understood me."_

"_Soma-san,__" a slender girl with short brown hair called out, "__let's be partners forever! For justice and cuteness!__"_

"_Don't even think of seeing other girls, Maggot!" Seraphim's image demanded with an angry look, though her blush denoted a different feeling. "I-I'm your wife, our kiss is evidence of that, don't you dare forget it!"_

"_Hey, Soma, do you see me as a girl yet," the image of Shuzen Kokoa asked, "a girl who really, __really__ loves you? Hurry up and notice my feelings, you baka!" she shouted with a furious blush on her face, her fists clenched in frustration._

"_Everyone…" Soma smiled at all his beloved friends, truly happy that he was surrounded by such loving company, the white haired youth felt as if his heart would melt in his chest._

* * *

Dracula Soma Cruz remembered his days at the Youkai Academy with his closest friends and the woman he loved, joyful memories of a time where the Dark Lord's heart was filled with warmth and light. He then focused back on the present, as he sat slouched on his throne, holding his forehead as the memories of his precious friends filled his head, memories of days long past.

"There's no turning back now," the dark overlord spoke gravely, his eyes filled with sorrow, as he knew he could've never returned to those happy days with his beloved friends. "There's only one path left for me."

Dracula knew well of the threat that Fairy Tale posed, and especially the heartlessness of their true leader. The Dark Lord seethed with rage as the image of the evil organization's leader appeared in his mind, a sinister masked man with five eyes and a cruel smile that dripped blood.

"I _will_ defeat the Masked King," he declared with a determined yet sorrowful look, "I will eliminate all who desire meaningless bloodshed, for the sake of a peaceful world." The Lord of Darkness arose from his black throne, a stony look upon his pale features. His resolve soon wavered, as he was again reminded of how many sacrifices his plan would've required. The thought of billions more dying aggrieved him, more than he wanted anyone to have noticed.

"Bah!" he remarked with a dismissive scowl. "What need is there to hesitate now? I will decimate all who dare oppose me! A peaceful world where monsters and humans can co-exist," he continued, as he clenched his gauntlet, "I'll create it no matter what!" he declared, as his armored hand glowed with a seething ebony and crimson aura.

* * *

Co-Author's notes: The second preview chapter is done, this one sheds light on the kind of Dracula that Cruz Soma is during the previous preview chapter. Akua has her place by Dracula's side, but not in his heart. She's starting to regret how cold and conflicted Soma has become, as she hadn't anticipated the consequences her designs for him have entailed. Soma resolves to create a peaceful world and destroy Fairy Tale at all costs, but is becoming a heartless Dark Lord in the process, a role that conflicts with his kind and gentle nature and his clear love for his friends. Dracula Soma Cruz's personality is based off Zeheart Galette's during the final arc of Gundam AGE.

Now onto the reviewers:

Nidrog

Glad you're enjoying the story so much, I hope you find the later chapters just as enjoyable.

Yes, expect more aspects from other series, movies, video games, what have you. As for them fighting Sailor Senshi or Shinigami, I haven't decided on that yet. We'll see.

And yes, it's gonna be very different from the manga. It'll mostly be based on the anime version, though expect many of the manga friends and enemies to appear along the way.

As for Alucard, yes, there is definitely a major driving force behind his vendetta, more than just his grudge against Dracula. You'll see parts of it later on, along with in the prologue, Journey of Sorrow.

Jouaint

You and I both, he has no idea who his true enemy is.

Lord Destroyer

Glad you liked the plot device, and through this Eucliwood and Soma will have much to discuss as the latter goes through the Demon Castle.

As for Alucard, he's out for blood, as this chapter definitely proved. Though he should treat his allies better, lest it bite him in the butt later on.

As for whose the more passionate, definitely Magneto. He beats Darth Frosty hands down in that department. ^^;;

As for the overly persistent Red Skeletons, you'll learn reasons for that in the next chapter.

Too true, only too true.

Lord-Krun

Well yes, he needs something to carry all those items, weapons, armor, and whatnot. As for the "save statues," they'll only heal him. If he dies, there's no reset button to save him.

Indeed, and these are only the "foot soldiers," per se, just wait until he encounters the real heavy hitters. And that's not counting the bosses either. Yes, he'll feel the heroes' pain as he journeys through the castle.

Glad you enjoyed the art gallery. Really gave Soma a lot to think about, didn't it? Just wait until he sees who'll be on those blank slates. ^^;;

As for Alucard, yes, he's in a real volatile situation at the academy. And he'd better hope no one else discovers that he's been withholding information from his class, or it'll only get worse for our troubled tragic prince. ^^;;

And yes, once news of Dracula's return spreads, expect a _lot_ of people to come seeking him, for one reason or another. As for the hatred of humans and youkai, did you play Wild ARMs 5? Because the true enemy is exactly what you described, the irony of it all. ^^;;

And yes, after this horrible night, nothing will ever be the same. Expect more scenes of carnage outside as Soma fights his way through the dark castle.

Demons Anarchy

I wholeheartedly agree, Alucard needs to get over himself.

Selias

If Alucard does anything that foolish, then he'll be in a world of hurt, and then some. Fortunately he has no intention of confronting Soma anytime soon, though he can't hide from him forever. And he definitely can't hide, from himself.

Laughing Man

I hope you find the rest of the story just as enjoyable.

V

The same to you as well. :D


	16. The Vengeful Prince and a Vampire

Quick Note: For anyone who was confused or disappointed that the second preview came out instead of the chapter I'd promised, I apologize. I simply read the preview, got inspired, and did my own version. Anyway, here we go with the main part of the story. Enjoy.

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter thirteen: The Vengeful Prince of Bloodshed and a Vampire

Arikado got into a readied stance as several black clouds manifested around him. From the mist emerged a horde of reanimated corpses, clad in rotting clothes and flies hovering near their decomposed forms. "Useless," he spoke in a cold voice as he stretched forth his left hand. Once he did a sheathed katana materialized in his grasp. He drew his Japanese blade, and brought it near his face. "**_DARK METAMORPHOSIS!_**" he shouted, as a crimson aura surrounded him. He then nailed the closest zombie with a diagonal slash, which neatly cut it in half. It also drew blood, which was absorbed into his aura and partially healed his injured side. He then cleaved the next one in half, and absorbed its blood as well. He repeated the process with the rest of the monsters, which healed a good portion of his health and soothed much of his pain. Moreover, he absorbed two of their souls, which didn't overly impress him.

A couple of seconds later, another batch of zombies materialized around him, emerging from clouds of black smoke. "Fools," he remarked with a contemptuous scowl, then lashed out and cleaved the closest undead creature in half. He then went forth and rent the next five in his victim's vicinity asunder. Once they were all dead, his aura absorbed the blood he'd shed and healed more of his injury.

Soon a third of group of zombies appeared, which Arikado found anything but threatening. In the space of six seconds, he'd reduced the lot of them to nothing. The blood he'd absorbed fully healed him, just as his aura subsided. "That's more like it," he remarked to himself. "Now the hunt begins."

But before he could've left the foyer, a somewhat threatening youki appeared near his vicinity. He looked to his left, and watched as a zombie with a flaming blue aura and matching skin tone materialized, and rapidly closed in on his location. Arikado quickly dodged to the side and then nailed it in the back with a diagonal slash. While the attack did severe damage to the abomination, it survived regardless. The incognito Alucard's eyes widened slightly, startled that it hadn't been instantly killed as he'd intended. "What in the world," he asked himself.

"Surprised," a high-pitched male voice spoke from nearby, which he saw belonged to a small orange bat that hovered near his location. "This isn't your mother's undead abomination, it's a Ghoul King, an ultra-rare and powerful monster. And despite popular belief, it's name is _not_ Aono Tsukune, dechu!"

Arikado briskly shook his head, unimpressed by the creature's introduction. "Meaningless, if all it can do is blindly charge ahead, then it's no match for me." He watched as his enemy rushed towards him again, its arms futilely outstretched and a less than frightening howl of despair escaped its rotting mouth. The dhampir leaned back, and brought his left hand near his right shoulder. "Burn away," he declared as he lashed out to the side, and unleashed three fireballs which directly hit their target. The undead creature caught flame but continued forward regardless, and a surprised Arikado barely avoided its charge. He quickly recovered, moved in from its blind side and neatly removed its head with one single stroke.

As its burning body collapsed onto the floor, a red orb arose from it and shot into the dhampir's chest. "Hmm, interesting," he mused in response. He paused for a moment, and recalled how many souls he'd absorbed over the ages. "If only I could've completed it," he spoke gravely to himself, "no one else would... have to die." A grave sigh escaped him, as he recalled a tragic scene, one that had been forgotten even by time itself. Yet regardless of how much he willed it otherwise, the tragic memory remained in his mind, and he felt trapped by his own failings.

After several long seconds, he vigorously shook his head of shoulder-length black hair. "No matter," he finally said as he focused back on the present, "I don't need the power of dominance, I can crush my enemies with my own strength alone. You'll find that out soon enough, Shaft," he continued, as his eyes glowed red and his incisors elongated. "I'll crush you so completely, you'll choose to _stay_ in Hell, so you'll never have to face my wrath again!" he declared, as his sword blazed with the same demonic fury. "No... more... mercy," he concluded in a cold, remorseless voice, as he made his way out of the foyer.

* * *

Eucliwood stood alone just outside the castle entrance, a perturbed look on her attractive features. Even with a barrier between them, she clearly heard Alucard's ranting within the castle foyer. Even though she was grateful that he'd led her back to Matthias, she found his flippant attitude and dire need for control very unsettling. The more she was around him, the more she saw him emulating the very man he despised more than any other: his immortal father, Count Dracula.

She reached out and touched the barrier, and quickly pulled it back as the forcefield crackled in response. She reached out again, and got the same results. The deceptively young girl pondered the energy pattern she'd just witnessed, and furrowed her brow as she finally identified it. "Villiers magic," she spoke to herself, "so you've been around Lilia, have you? Is that why you're trying to hide from her?" She hummed to herself, as she placed her left arm across her midriff, placed her right elbow atop her opposite wrist, and thoughtfully held her chin. "But I'm sure she's wholly aware of what just happened, and it won't be long before she finds this castle," she remarked, as her expression became grim, "and you."

She then exhaled through clenched teeth, as her armored hands shook by her sides. "But I don't understand," she said to herself as she gazed at the demonic structure before her, "how did that man find out about the Black Scroll? How did he obtain it? I thought it would've been safe within the Villiers royal vault." She then gulped nervously, as a very troubling thought came to her mind. "Unless-"

Suddenly, she gasped in horror as she felt the release of a powerful magical pulse. She then looked to the distorted skies, and watched as another was released, from the castle itself. "What the, what is it doing," she asked worriedly, as several more pulses of dark energy were released at regular intervals. "Whatever it is, it can't be good." She wrapped her arms around herself, as her mind went through the possibilities of what the dark pulses might've signified. "Soma."

* * *

Before the central part of the castle lied an intricate and sprawling garden maze. It ran underneath the suspended corridor that connected the Castle Center to the Library, and was fenced off near the walkway that led to the Clock Tower. To the west it ran near the Dance Hall. There was evidence of further construction outside the central tower, clearly inaccessible by foot. Several hanabake roamed through the gaze, along with undead mounted knights. In the far corners of the maze were a pair of caged Wargs, that snarled at any creature that neared them.

Deep with the maze, a brunette woman in a pink corset and a long black skirt headed towards the plantlike demons. The feathers from her numerous wings extended into black tendrils, which wrapped around the ankles of a pair of corpses, which were dragged behind her. In life, they were a pair of sightseers, who'd foolishly wandered into the knoll a couple of days before, only to have met their end at the sinister woman's hand. "Eat, my creatures," she spoke with a nefarious smile as she held up the bodies before her, and let them drop. In less than a second the hanabake descended upon them, and began to tear the flesh from their bones.

Satisfied with the result, the sinister woman turned from the scene, and planned to have scouted the castle for intruders. She was more than a bit concerned about her, unstable associate, but planned to have rectified the matter if she became too problematic.

"Rubi," an urgent voice spoke within her mind.

The brunette witch recognized the voice of her master, and immediately straightened up. "_Hai, Shaft-sama,_" she replied telepathically.

"Be on your watch, Alucard is on the move. Do **not** confront him personally," he continued pointedly, "hide your presence if he infiltrates your area."

The young woman hummed reluctantly in response, her lips pursed in displeasure. "_But Master,_" she began hesitantly, worried about incurring the dark priest's wrath, "_if I do not stop him, who will?_"

"Don't worry, I have a plan to deal with that nuisance. Once he arrives at my lab, he's going to become part of my new project."

Rubi inhaled sharply, and her red eyes went wide. "_Part of, the vessel?_"

"Exactly, after all the aggravation he's caused me and our lord, I would deem it a most suitable fate. One might call it, poetic justice."

The brunette giggled wickedly in response, which rose into maniacal laughter, as her eyes glowed red. "Yes, _yes,_ **YES!**" she declared aloud. "I couldn't imagine a more fitting end to that traitor! Yes, he shall trouble our lord no more."

"Precisely, and once our lord's ascension is complete, you shall undoubtedly be rewarded for your faithful service. Yes, I have foreseen it," Shaft's voice resounded eagerly within her mind. "He shall grant you, immortality."

A rapturous exhale escaped the sinister witch, as an ecstatic smile crossed her features. "Eternal life," she began eagerly, "to think that I would gain such an honor." She sighed in dark elation, as she imagined receiving Dracula's blessing. "To be free of this rotting mortal flesh, and reborn into the image of a god. Oh, I couldn't ask for anything more. Except-"

"Except," the dark priest's voice asked curiously.

"To spend that eternity," Rubi continued with an amorous grin, "_with you,_" she concluded mentally. "_We shall spend it together, forever._" She wrapped her arms around herself, and hummed in dark anticipation.

"That... pleases me," Shaft replied in an uncertain voice. "Remain vigilant, but do not interfere with the boy. We need him alive."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Arikado soon found himself within a ruined tower, which had a pair of spiral staircases that ran towards the top and bottom. He looked upwards, and saw much of the stairwell that led to the top had crumbled away. "Hmm, looks like Soma can't come back this way," he mused, and while he knew he could've reached the top without any problems, he wondered if it was worthwhile. All the time he'd sensed Soma's progress, he'd found no trace of Shaft or his followers, save for the man in white. He looked down, and saw a lot of debris at the bottom, most likely from the collapsed stairs. With a curious hum, he made his way downwards.

He'd made it halfway down when a swarm of bats streaked towards him from the opposite stairwell. He dispatched of the whole group in one swift stroke, then proceeded forward. After a few moments he reached the bottom, and found a brown door that led forward. He sensed no hostile threats in the area, so he made his way through.

Arikado entered a rather nondescript corridor, with a sizable chasm ahead of him. The sound of rushing water told him he'd reached an underground waterway of sorts. He made his way forward, and used his power to transform into a small bat. With his small wings he flew over the spiked filled chasm, ignoring the impaled bodies below. He crossed the gap which had stopped Soma earlier, changed back into his human form and continued forward.

He turned around the bend, and saw it turned off to the right barely five meters ahead. Though before he could've reached it, the floor beneath him began to crumble. He quickly changed into his bat form and continued forward as the floor section futilely crumbled into a chasm behind him. He continued to fly until he reached a stable floor ahead. Once he did he reverted back to his humanoid form.

The disguised dhampir found himself in an ancient waterway, deep below the castle. He saw two walkways on each side of the watery route, which winded ahead in a mazelike fashion. He saw burning braziers along the walls, which he knew contained magic power that he could've used to have replenished his own, should such a situation have arisen. He also sensed scores of demonic auras in the area, and quickly surmised they were some form of fishmen, though it was nothing that could've seriously deterred him.

He immediately proceeded up the walkway, when three orange-skinned fishmen climbed out of the water, and into Arikado's path. Two of them spat fireballs at him, and the unimpressed warrior deflected them with a single swipe of his sword. The last one crouched low to the floor, and began tumbling rapidly towards the black-clad man. Once it got within range, Arikado perfectly thrust out his sheath, which stopped the monster's momentum and stunned it for a moment. The disguised dhampir quickly seized the opportunity, slashed it viciously across the chest, then finished up with a vertical slash which cut though its inhuman skull. The monster screamed in anguish as its body caught flame and burned to ashes.

No sooner than it did that the vengeful man noticed its brethren had closed in on him. The closest one swiped at him with its claw, but the ancient hero blocked its attack with his sheath, then thrust his katana right through its demonic heart, which made it gasp in mortal agony. Dissatisfied, he then twisted the blade to the side, intent on making the aquatic creature's demise excruciatingly painful. He then extracted his blade by cutting straight through the left side of the creature's body, as inhuman blood erupted from the ghastly wound he'd inflicted. As it crumpled to the ground, he instinctively thrust his sheath out to his left, which jabbed the attacking monster right in the sternum. He then followed up with a wide slash, which cut right through the demon's neck and neatly removed its head in one fluid motion. He sheathed his blade as the remaining monsters burned to ashes as a result.

The black-clad man continued up the path, and saw a small bridge that went across to the other side of the waterway, which then turned off to the left around five meters ahead. He also sensed several demonic auras around the bridge, which told him it was clearly a trap. He sniffed disdainfully, insulted that they thought he would've fallen for such an obvious ploy so easily. He looked ahead, and saw the path turned off to the right eight meters ahead of him, so he chose the less dangerous route.

The disguised dhampir made his way around the bend, but after around eight paces he saw the path came to a sudden stop, the nearest section of walking well over twenty meters away. "Hmph," he muttered, but before he could've turned back, he sensed around ten demonic auras closing in on his position. "Another trap," he spoke blandly, "how predictable." He casually turned around, and watched as ten fishmen climbed out of the water, both blue and orange-skinned in color. As his enemies drew near, he brought his right arm across his body, as a crimson aura surrounded him. **"**_**SOUL STEAL!**_" he shouted as he lashed out to the side. The monsters ahead cried out in agony, as small spheres of life energy shot from their bodies, and was absorbed into the black-clad man. As the fishmen shriveled up into worthless husks, larger red spheres shot from their dying bodies, and was absorbed into Arikado as they collapsed on the walkway. The swordsman looked down at the corpses before him, a brooding look on his pale features. "Pathetic," he spoke contemptuously, "you didn't even begin to threaten me."

He made his way back towards the bridge, though before he went to cross it he immediately drew his katana, as he knew it was another trap. Suddenly, a frightened scream that sounded human came from past the other side of the bridge. With a sharp inhale, he hastened his pace and instantly crossed the bridge, as the monsters below the water vainly tried to have grabbed his ankles and pulled him off. The black-clad man quickly made his way around the bend, though once he did, the sight he beheld made his eyes glow red in anger. He saw a human woman being assaulted by three large plantlike monsters, that ravenously tore into her flesh. Fueled by rage, he charged towards the feeding demons with superhuman speed. He nailed one of them with an upwards slash, which cut through its neck and neatly severed its head. He then cleaved its fellow demon in half with one swift stroke. Vines shot from the last monster, and wrapped around Arikado's wrists. It feebly tried to pull him in, though the black-clad man pulled his arms apart with a fierce growl, and the motion brutally tore the vines from the monsters' body, which then howled in pain. The disguised dhampir then dematerialized his katana and sheath, moved in and grabbed hold of its upper arms. He then viciously tore them from its body, as a sickly greenish fluid shot forth. He then thrust his own hands into the monster's chest, and in one motion slowly pried them apart, which tore the plant demon's body in half. He then tossed it remains the those of its brethren. Dissatisfied with the results, he crossed both arms over his chest, as a seething black youki surrounded him "_**BURN AWAY!**_" he shouted, and lashed out with both arms, which unleashed a slew of fireballs at the felled beasts, which caught fire and slowly burned to ashes.

Arikado hissed at the burning demons, his rage still not satisfied. "Disgusting creatures," he remarked with a hateful scowl, "how _**DARE **_you feast on human lives!"

"No, get back!" a weak voice cried out from behind the black-clad man. He looked over his shoulder, and saw the assaulted woman trying to best to have slid away from danger, though with only one arm and her lower body devoured, her efforts were clearly in vain. "Get back you, you monster!" She then gasped weakly, collapsed on the walkway and became still.

Arikado grimaced as he turned away, stung by what he'd just endured. "Why," he asked himself, "why does humanity, continue to reject me?" He lightly shook his head, as he recalled the other times in his life he'd been rejected. "I thought that it bother me anymore. And yet-" A deep sigh escaped him, as he glanced back at the corpse behind him. He quickly realized that with her fragile human body, she wouldn't have survived her ghastly injuries. He grimaced in response, aghast that another innocent life had been lost in the castle. The black-clad man didn't even know how she'd gotten inside the castle, though he knew at that juncture it no longer mattered.

The grave dhampir knelt by the dead woman, and saw she was around her twenties, her eyes frozen in horror. He briefly searched her corpse, and found nothing that could've identified her. He quickly surmised whatever forms of identification she did possess were most likely devoured by the plant demons. A grave sigh escaped him, as he somberly closed his eyes. "Rest in peace," he spoke somberly, and then closed her eyelids, disheartened that he couldn't have done more for the deceased woman, who'd become another casualty of Dracula's evil.

He then rose from the dead woman, and looked about the area. He then looked to the ashes of the hanabake he'd just slain. "These monsters," he spoke to himself, "they're the same ones Eucliwood described." He knit his eyebrows together, and looked about the area. "But where did they come from?" Further up the path he saw the wall was overgrown with vines, which ran down from a hole in the ceiling, covering the path ahead and into the water. "There."

* * *

Adjacent to the central tower was a six-story building, which served as a guest house for the castle. The denizens within acted as they always had, either performing their duties or prowling for victims. Up on the roof stood a single figure, clad in a long black coat with a half cloak sewn upon it. The individual raised its pale features towards the tower, and saw a huge set of double doors, with a small ledge before it. The sight seemed quite curious, as there was no visible walkway towards the doors. The figure then looked towards the highest reaches of the castle, where a long stairwell led to a smaller tower, which radiated a demonic aura that surpassed the figure's ability to have gauged properly.

"Aiya, so there it is," she spoke to herself in an unreadable voice, as her cloak flowed in the cold breeze that assailed her, "our lord's throne lies within that tower." Her hood remained pulled over, which concealed the sad expression on her pale face. She solemnly closed her eyes, and lightly shook her head. "It's pointless to feel regret now," she continued as she looked back to the tower, "I've always been alone. Everyone I come to love, leaves me. Even Soma, may leave me after this night," she went on, as tears began to run down her cheeks. "Is there really no other way," she asked through her sorrow, aghast at the thought of fighting her chosen mate to the death.

She then looked back to the tower, and sensed the rapturous youki within. As she felt its power, an idea came to her. "Yes, that's it," she exclaimed, as her eyes widened noticeably. "Once I claim the throne, the Death God will bend to my will. With his power," she went on, as an excited smile crossed her pale features, "I can bring Moka-chan back. I can even bring," she continued, as her ecstasy swelled within her, "Akasha-san back!" A giddy laugh escaped the Chinese vampire, elated over the possibility. "Yes, yes! Once I've restored Moka-chan, Soma will have no reason to hate me! Even better, I can say it was all the old man's fault. After all, he was the one who wanted to revive the castle now, so it'll be his head that rolls." Her laughter resumed, and grew darker and more sinister by the moment. "Once he and that old bat are dead, there'll be no one left who can challenge me. Then, with Soma-kun and Moka-chan by my side, we shall finally make Oji-sama's wish come true! We shall stand supreme over all, and give those execrable humans the future they so richly deserve." She giggled wickedly, which slowly rose into maniacal laughter, as rainbow-colored thunderbolts crashed down from the warped sky.

"And it starts now," Shuzen Akuha declared as she spread her arms out wide, "the Great Throne of Darkness, _**WILL BE MINE!**_" A black cloud of mist erupted around her, and from it emerged a small black bat with glowing red eyes. The small rodent flew up towards the Throne Room, and saw a countless number of bats flying around it. Undaunted, the small creature continued its flight towards the highest reaches of the castle.

Suddenly, one of the flying denizens grew in size and maliciousness. Soon its wingspan exceeded five meters, and its head looked truly demonic. The transformed beast spat a large fireball towards it smaller counterpart, which barely managed to have avoided the attack. The black bat screeched in fear and chagrin, intimidated by the obstacle before it. "_Shoot,_" the night-colored creature thought to itself, "_I can't fight in this form! I'll have to try and avoid him!_"

The small bat quickly flew away from its nemesis, and quickly ducked as another fireball passed over its tiny head. It then looked back, and saw its enemy and tightly wrapped its wings around itself. The huge beast then spun rapidly, and sped right towards the transformed Akuha. The small creature squeaked in fear and willingly dropped down, and its attacker sped ahead. It looked up, and saw the monstrous creature had drilled through the side of the tower, which sent chunks of rock flying everywhere. It quickly flapped its wings to have avoided the falling debris.

As the small rodent resumed its upward flight towards the lord's chamber, it watched as another gargantuan bat closed on, its eyes glowing red with hatred. The monster furiously beat its wings, which created a fierce gust, and the smaller creature shrieked as it was sent hurtling through the air. It deliberately plummeted so it could've escaped the gust, and then quickly regained altitude. No sooner than it did that several more large black bats appeared, each with longswords grasped in their clawed feet. "You've gotta be kidding me," it remarked in a chagrined, high-pitched voice. It shrieked as the larger foes closed in on it, and slashed with their blades. The tiny bat flew evasively through the onslaught of swords, but then squeaked in pain as it got nicked on the face by a stray slash, which caused it to plummet once more. One of the enemies then dove down, intent on impaling the diminutive creature. However, the small bat managed to have flapped it wings, and barely managed to have avoided the oncoming attack.

The bat looked up at its foes, and hissed in displeasure. "This is getting annoying," it remarked with a perturbed scowl, "if only I could use the Jigentou I'd end these stupid beasts in an instant!" Its red eyes then widened, as a realization came to it. "Wait a minute, I can!" It then flew up towards the approaching horde, which extended their blades and emitted a blood-curdling shriek in unison. The smaller creature then delayed its existence, and harmlessly passed through their bodies. It continued upwards and looked back at the enemies below, who were obviously confused over what had just occurred. "Ha! Fools," it taunted towards them, "did you really think you could stop me?"

The small bat continued its ascent, and soon more large monsters flew towards it. One of them performed a drill attack towards its smaller foe, who temporarily phased out of existence and passed through it. The flying rodent continued upwards, and watched as another large bat breathed a fireball towards it. The smarter adversary phased through the attack, which confounded the stupid beasts. Another attempted to have devoured it outright, but the superior opponent phased through its mouth and emerged out the back of its empty skull. It then continued its ascent, and left its stupefied enemies behind.

Finally, the small bat reached the apex of the castle, reverted back of its former state and landed gracefully near the steps to the lord's chamber. Shuzen Akuha touched her cheek, and felt a distinct gash upon it, along with warm blood. "Hmph, to think they actually wounded me," she remarked with a perturbed scowl. "No matter, at this point it makes no difference."

The Chinese vampire looked up the stairwell, which was well over two meters wide. It was flanked by a long stone banister, broken in several places. The stairs were adorned by a blood red carpet, which had a gold trim as well. Her keen eyes then beheld the great double doors that led to Dracula's audience chamber, and she noticed a large intricate seal placed upon them. The seal was comprised of four rotating layers, each filled with glowing ebony and crimson runes within them. Such an obstacle might've deterred lesser foes, but to the Black Devil of the Miu family, it was meaningless. "Do you really think this puny seal will stop me," she asked to no one in particular. "You don't know who you're up against. No matter how badly you try to deny me, the Great Throne of Darkness," she went on, as she began to ascend the stairwell, "will be mine."

Suddenly, the air around her resounded with sinister laughter, which chilled her all the way down to the core of her very being. It was coupled with a youki that seemed limitless, one that far surpassed that of her errant sire and his frivolous consort. She wrapped her arms around her slender form, as she found herself trembling, and couldn't have stopped it. "W-what is this," she asked, unable to have concealed her overwhelming fear.

A few moments later, a black nebula of negative energy manifested before her, and wails of eternal despair echoed from within. The usually fearless Akuha was utterly terrified, as it seemed the cries were coming from the Underworld itself. The amorphous darkness soon coalesced into the shape of a ghastly being, that radiated a murderous intent that seemed infinite. The hovering from was easily more than twice her size, clad in a tattered green robe, which seemed to glow with the fires of Hell itself on the inside. In its skeletal hands was a long scythe, with a blackened shaft and a skull design on the blunt end of the blade, and Akuha cringed as she realized the cries she'd heard came from the blade itself. Its body was comprised of only a skeletal torso, which stopped at its exposed ribcage. Two small glowing red pinpricks were visible within its otherwise empty sockets, and bored into her terrified soul. "I-it can't be!" she exclaimed, horrified by the spectral fiend before her. "D-D-D-Death God?"

A low empty exhale came from the malefic being, as its pinprick eyes glowed with a sinister crimson light. Shuzen Akuha felt like a cold wind from a recently opened tomb had assailed her, and she tried hard to have kept herself from fleeing at that moment. Never in her entire existence had she experienced such undeniable fear, as she felt her soul was like an open book before the manifestation of death.

"_**So,**_" the sinister being began in an echoing sepulchral voice, "**you**_** are the one who summoned the castle.**_"

The dark-haired woman cringed as the apparition addressed her, and realized he'd indeed read her mind. She straightened herself up, and tried to have mustered her fragmented courage. "Th-that's right!" she finally exclaimed, unable to have hidden the fear in her heart. "I, Shuzen Akuha, have called forth the castle, and have come to claim Lord Dracula's power. I shall rule in his stead, and accomplish what he could not, the extermination of mankind!"

Death laughed aloud, and the vampire all but crawled into a fetal position. "**You, **_**claim the throne,**_" the spirit asked, a mildly insulted tone to his horrific voice. "_**You overestimate yourself, you are far too much of a child to wield the power of Darkness.**_"

"W-who are you calling a child?!" the fear-stricken woman shot back, trying to sound indignant but was hampered by her fright. "I am inheritor of the legacy of destruction, and with the castle's power behind me, it **shall**come to pass! I shall finally grant the wish of my noble ancestor, Alucard!"

The sinister entity laughed even louder, which brought the Chinese vampire down to her knees, and forced her to cover her head with her arms. "_**Foolish child, do you truly believe your desires can be fulfilled so easily?**_" He waited patiently, until the terrified daiyoukai gazed at him once more. "_**You are as insolent and misguided as Alucard. You have no idea what you have wrought in your folly.**_"

Akuha glared at the specter, livid at the implication it had made. "I know exactly what I've done!" she shot back as she rose to her feet. "I've put humanity in its place! And once I claim the throne, it'll have _no choice_ but to acknowledge _**MY**_ sovereignty!" she declared, and jerked her thumb towards herself for emphasis.

"_**And you have the audacity to believe I should permit this? **_**No,**_** child, you shall **_**not**_** claim the Master's power,**_" Death spoke in a dark, judgmental voice, "_**you shall watch as all your ambitions crumble into dust before you.**_"

"_**SILENCE!**_" the dark-haired woman snapped at the spirit, incensed at his audacity. "How **dare **you belittle my ambitions, how dare you belittle Oji-sama! I have no tolerance for anyone who interferes with me; not the old man, not the old bat, and certainly not you!" She extended her right hand out to the side, as it crackled with her youki. "This is your last chance, Death God, repent or perish!"

The manifestation of death foolishly laughed in response, clearly unaware of the seriousness of the Black Devil's threats. "_**How amusing, a child believes she can dictate terms to a god. Very well, Shuzen Akuha,**_" the specter continued, as its scythe glowed with a menacing violet aura, "_**pit your prowess against mine.**_"

Without another word, the eldest of the four sisters rushed forward, her hand drawn back to have delivered the fatal blow. She unleashed a perfectly executed Jigentou, yet for some unknown reason it harmlessly passed through his body. "What the-" Akuha exclaimed, shocked that her initial attack had failed. A bit annoyed, she unleashed another Jigentou, but again got the same results. She slashed at him several more times, yet none one of her attacks managed to cut her opponent. "Gah, forget it," she remarked with a sour expression. She then made herself incorporeal with her secret technique, and ran up the stairs, intent on passing through her opponent and reaching the Throne Room doors. But as she was about to have phased through him, a intense discharge of crackling dark energy shot through supposedly insubstantial body, which made her scream in agony. With a great effort, she managed to pull herself away. However, it caused her to miss a step, and she tumbled backwards down the stairwell.

Shuzen Akuha groaned as she found herself on the landing, her body and pride bruised from the fall. "_What in the world,_" she thought to herself, "_why couldn't I have passed through him?_" She exhaled through clenched teeth, and vigorously shook her head. "_No, this can't be happening, my Jigentou is infallible!_" As she rose to her knees, she saw the specter was closing in on her, his deadly scythe reared back, which indicated that he was about to have attacked. Akuha immediately straightened up and made herself insubstantial, confident that it would've protected her from anything her opponent could've utilized. The ghastly apparition swung his blade in a vicious arc, and the vampire screamed as the blade passed through her. She unwillingly became corporeal again, and collapsed to her knees, dumbfounded about how the blade had wounded her while she was immaterial.

"_**What was that about your technique being... infallible,**_" the specter asked in a taunting voice.

The dark-haired woman gasped, shocked that her opponent knew what she'd thought. "How did you- how did that hurt me," she asked as she clutched her chest.

"_**That's the beauty of necromantic weapons, they bypass the body and strike right at your **_**soul.**"

Akuha gasped in horror, and realized he'd spoken the truth. She knew that while she wasn't physically injured, the weakness she felt was undeniable. Despite that, she pushed herself to her feet, as a pained groan escaped her. She gazed defiantly at her enemy, as her shoulders heaved from exhaustion. "I won't be beaten!" she declared. "I've waited nine long years for this moment, I **won't** be denied!"

"_**Impetuous to the end,**_" Death remarked in a nonplussed tone, "_**just like your grandfather.**_"

The Chinese vampire watched as the specter floated to her right, and extended his skeletal hand towards her, the middle finger curled up and touching its bony thumb. She fearfully leaned back, aghast at the thought of being touched by the sinister being.

"_**Begone!**_" Its digit flicked out, and nailed the assassin right in the forehead. Yet the force of the attack felt like she'd been struck by a meteor instead, and she was sent flailing off the landing, screaming as she plummeted.

* * *

Death watched as the irreverent spawn of Alucard plunged from the landing, pleased by her fall from grace. Though such a fall should've killed her, he had an awful suspicion that the impetuous child would've survived, and continued in her mad crusade. It unnerved the eternal being that such a minute creature could've caused so much chaos, even more than her ancestor had caused two centuries before. Privately he was amazed the world had survived the temporal anomaly, though he was also certain every time guardian in existence would've been pursuing her in response, so he knew the child would've never escaped without repercussions. "_**Just as well,**_" the dark underling remarked in a bemused voice, "_**an expedient death is much too good for her. A life of futility, driven mad by **__**unattainable desires; yes, that is definitely more... appropriate.**_"

With the matter of Shuzen Akuha resolved for the moment, the manifestation of death scanned the castle grounds, seeking out his master's power. A puzzled groan escaped him, as he seemed to sense it in several places within the castle. He quickly found the highest concentration of Dracula's power was deep below the castle. He pushed his superhuman senses downwards, and found an alchemic laboratory deep within the bowels of the castle. In the lowest level were several large cylinders, which contained an odd variety of humanoid and demonic creatures, all in deep hibernation. He quickly realized the auras he felt came from the sleeping creature's, and recognized them as the myriad forms Dracula had taken throughout the ages. He also saw a cadaverous-looking man, clad in a purple and red robe, who admired the humanoid form in the center of the room, which had shoulder-length white hair. "_**Shaft,**_" the specter remarked in a cold voice, "_**so you're putting your project in motion, are you?**_" A low exhale escaped him, as he wondered if the dark priest had helped Alucard's spawn in her insanity. Either way, he planned to have confronted him on the matter, and knew exactly where to have found him.

He pushed his senses up towards the ground level, and soon saw a tall man in a black suit who appeared Japanese, but Death didn't need to have probed too deeply to have known it wasn't the case. His aura identified him as the Master's errant son, who'd once again opposed his sire and his destiny. The specter groaned in displeasure, as Alucard had caused him even more aggravation than the Belmonts, who were at least honest about their beliefs.

He then sensed Dracula's aura higher up in the central keep. He soon caught sight of a white-haired youth, clad in a long white coat with a furred collar. He wore a black turtleneck shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. The aura he radiated identified him as the Master, yet the dark underling sensed he hadn't fully embraced his true self. A low chuckle escaped him, as he planned to have corrected the oversight.

Death then sensed his master's powers in the western part of the keep. He peered in that direction, and saw a Englishman in a white suit and slacks, with a matching scarf draped over his shoulders. The apparition curiously peered at the stranger, and wondered how he'd come into contact with Dracula's powers. Regardless of the reason, he planned to have kept a close watch on him.

Finally, he detected a significantly higher concentration than the previous example in the upper reaches of the keep, which actually surprised the eternal servant of Dracula. He caught sight of a lone figure, who lied upon a balcony high up in the Master's Keep, all but a stone's throw away from the lord's chamber. "_**Interesting,**_" the spirit mused as he descended to have gotten a closer look.

* * *

A Japanese man materialized in midair, and collapsed in a heap on a hard stone surface. He was clad in a light brown business suit with matching slacks, which was somewhat disheveled. He also wore brown loafers on his feet. "Ow, my back," he groaned as he held his spine. He looked up, and saw a huge tree before him, that didn't look like it was grown in Japan. With a confused groan, he sat himself up and looked around. He quickly found himself in some sort of garden, with neatly trimmed hedges that lined the myriad passageways. "What in the, where am I? First I get into an accident, then that black light hit me, and then-" He groaned wearily as he held his head, still somewhat disoriented by the experience. "Good thing I didn't stop by the bar or I'd probably be dead right now."

Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched scream, which seemed to have come from above. He quickly looked up, and gasped as he saw a body plummeting towards his position. The figure crashed into one of the tree branches, which snapped in half from the impact. Several more branches were broken as the figure fell, and unceremoniously landed on the nondescript man, who was smashed into the floor yet again.

The businessman laid in heap, amazed both of them were still alive. "What the heck," he asked, still unable to have properly discerned the situation, "if it's not one thing, it's another. Has the whole world gone mad?" He gently moved the figure off his body, which proved quite easy as he found the individual was rather light. He supported himself with his right hand, and got one knee under him. The confused man looked and saw the form of a young girl beside him, her eyes painfully shut. She clad in a long black coat, with black boots on her feet. Her head of messy night black hair was done up in two small ponytails, and oddly had two white locks in the middle of her hairline.

The man found her overall appearance unsettling, and became even more concerned as the figure turned her head towards him, and sniffed in his direction. He was about to have backed away, when the girl's arm shot up and grabbed the front of his suit. He gasped in horror as the figure's eyes opened, which revealed a pair of burning crimson irises, with black slitted pupils. "You'll do," the clearly inhuman girl spoke simply, and pulled him close to her body. The next thing he heard was a deadly hiss, and then felt four small sharp objects pierce his neck, which made scream in agony and terror.

* * *

The disguised Alucard climbed up through the opening, and found himself in the remains of a ruined gazebo, which was overrun with vines. He looked forth, and saw a huge garden maze before him, which ran around the front edge of the central tower. He sensed the area around him, and detected several malicious auras which matched those of the monsters he'd just slain in the waterway. He also saw several large winged demons with green skin, that hovered above the maze. The dhampir quickly realized flying through wasn't an option, as the horned creatures would've intercepted him in an instant, so he would've had to have continued on foot.

"Hmph, figures that the witch would be hiding out in a garden," he remarked with a brooding scowl. "This makes it easier, I'll find her, and then I'll kill her." He sniffed about the area, then crinkled his nose as an overwhelming yet familiar smell reached it. "Pollen," he commented with the same scowl, "she must've saturated the whole area with it so I couldn't pick up her scent." He exhaled through his nostrils, and looked towards the path ahead. "Not that it'll make a difference, no matter how badly she tries to hide, she will never escape." He then manifested his sheathed katana, and quickly drew it with a steely look. He tightened the grip on his weapon, as his eyes glowed red with his dark resolve. "No one escapes from me."

The black-clad man began to weave his way through the maze, wholly aware of the dangers that lied within. Halfway up to the first bend he found a signpost in the middle of the path, written in his native language. "The path to the left leads to gears gone awry," the sign began, "the path to the right leads to chaos."

"Hmm, interesting," the disguised dhampir mused, as he surmised the sign had told him the way inside the Clock Tower. Though he wasn't sure what the other part meant, he knew he would've discerned it in time.

He continued up the path and turned to the left. No sooner than he did that another plant demon appeared before him. It feebly lunged at him, but he cut off its attacking arm with one stroke, which then feel to the ground. He then unleashed a reverse slash, which neatly removed its head. He then concluded with a vertical slash that split its body in half. He then sheathed his sword and continued on his way.

He weaved through the passageways, when a large avian creature that looked like an oversized rooster headed towards him, its reptilian legs supporting its huge frame, and a long green tail trailing behind it. The dhampir cautiously made his way forward, when he saw the monster's eyes glowing. He quickly turned to mist, as a deadly beam shot towards him and harmless passed through. He then became humanoid again and charged towards the beast, and nailed it with a vicious slash from his sword, which cut through its feathered hide and drew its monstrous blood. He followed up with another slash, which left the beast seriously wounded. He was about to have landed the killing blow, when its eyes glowed yet again. The dhampir quickly turned to mist, and the beam passed through him yet again. He became humanoid again, drove his sword right through the monster's heart, and it flapped it wings in agony as it burned into nothingness.

He made his way past the beast, and noted the path turned off to the right, with another turn ahead of him. He chose the farther bend, and soon saw the way forward came to a stop. However, he noticed a hovering pitcher with two handles before him, filled with a blue liquid. "A High Potion," he noted, as he recognized its form. "I'll pass, Soma needs it more than me."

He then backtracked and turned off to the left, which led to a somewhat larger area, with a exquisitely-carved fountain in the middle. The graven images of several beautiful maidens held large pitchers on their shoulders, from which the water flowed into the fountain below their feet. He inspected it, and saw it was large enough for a body to have floated within. He hummed to himself, and then continued on his way.

He exited the clearing and turned left, which led to a long passageway, with multiple turns. Also within the passageway was an undead knight, that rode upon the halved remains of a skeletal horse. It caught sight of Arikado and charged headlong towards him, its halberd drawn back. The black-clad man sheathed his katana, and drew his right arm back across his chest. "Burn away!" he declared as he lashed out and unleashed three fireballs, which caught the approaching enemy head on. Despite being damaged, the monster continued to charge, which somewhat surprised Arikado. The ancient hero quickly turned to mist, and the knight charged right through him, which gave him a temporary reprieve.

Once he materialized again, he saw his enemy had turned around and was headed straight for him again. "You won't survive this time," he remarked, as he unleashed another volley of fireballs. The charging knight was severely damaged after the attack but still continued forward, which Arikado found more than a bit annoying. "Begone!" he snapped irritably, as he lashed out and released four spectral blasts. The charging enemy was struck once more, broke into pieces and collapsed on the ground.

Arikado folded his arms as he regarded the enemy's remains, a perturbed look on his face. "This enemy was stronger than it was last time." As he tried to have discerned the reason, a troubling thought came to him, which made him inhale sharply. "Oh no, don't tell me it's because of Eucliwood's power. Did it-" He gulped in response, as his eyes went wide at what he'd envisioned. "Soma, you'd better hurry. The longer this castle remains on earth, the stronger the monsters will become." His expression became grim, as he looked to the central tower, where the lord's chamber was located high above. "Until there's no stopping them."

He then continued through the maze, and found many of the turns on his current path led nowhere. Though the last couple had another High Potion, and a burning brazier. He destroyed the brazier, absorbed its magic, and backtracked to the main path. No sooner than he did that the sound of breaking branches reached his ears. He inhaled sharply, and realized it had come from the turn at the far end. He quickly made his way around the bend, and found another burning brazier just beside him. He quickly destroyed it, which released its stored magic. The black-clad man absorbed the magic, and continued on forward.

He waved his way down the path, and found himself in a small clearing, with red crows perched upon the branches of large dead trees. Though a quick inspection told him the disturbance hadn't come from his current location, but somewhere further up the path. The evil birds immediately took to the air when they became aware of his presence. But before he could've acted, a human scream reached his sensitive ears. He quickly realized it had come from somewhere beyond the opposite end of the clearing, which then became his priority. He then looked to the crows, who swooped down towards him. He quickly performed a tumble roll, and the evil birds completely missed him. He then rolled up to his feet and ran out of the clearing.

He proceeded down the winding path, and a powerful demonic aura reached his senses, which resembled that of a vampire. He hastened his pace, and soon found himself in a much larger clearing, with a huge tree in the center. Near the tree he saw a black-clad figure atop a stricken human, who continued to wither away by the moment.

"_**STOP!**_" Arikado commanded as he rushed to the fallen man's side, which caused his attacker to have backed away. He looked down, and saw the withered form of a Japanese businessman, his blood all but completely drained. The man gasped feebly, and then became still, as the pulse of life left him. The black-clad man hissed to himself, aggrieved that another innocent soul had been lost.

"Hmph," a displeased female voice spoke from nearby, "very rude to interrupt a vampire's meal, have you no manners?"

The incensed swordsman shot to his feet, livid that the attacker had the gall of have lectured him. Once he did, he saw it was the same girl who'd attacked him during the summoning ritual, which raised his ire even further. "Don't you talk to me about manners, demon!" he snapped at the evildoer, furious at the sight of human blood on her lips. "Your vile kind has plagued humanity for too long, and I will not tolerate your continued presence on this world!"

"T'ch, _you're_ defending humanity," the sickening girl asked with an insulted tone. "You are so misguided, _they're_ the only plague on this world, and I've just rectified that."

"Rectified?!" Arikado snapped, furious at how casually she'd regarded her attempt at genocide. "How dare you! You could've destroyed the world!"

"And what's wrong with that," the girl asked, as she shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head to the side. "Destruction is the destiny of all things, and I was born to bring about that destiny. And all who dare oppose me," she went on, as she lowered her chin and the area under her eyes darkened ominously, "shall perish."

"Get over yourself!" the black-clad man shot back, insulted that a mere child could've had such delusions. "Bigger people than you have tried that, and they've _**ALL**_ failed! And **you** shall meet the same fate! And you know why? Because good will always triumph," he went on, as he dramatically drew his Osafune, "_**OVER EVIL!**_"

"Such heroic nonsense," the evildoer replied with a blank expression, clearly unaware of the power that the disguised Alucard possessed. "Good and evil are only words, illusions-"

Arikado decided he'd heard enough, instantly closed the distance between them and slashed right through her neck. However, instead of decapitating her, his blade harmlessly passed through. "What," he asked, shocked that his attack was ineffective.

"How rude," the amoral girl remarked with a scowl.

The secret agent replied with a vertical slash, which should've cut her in half, yet it again it passed through. He followed up with a rising diagonal slash, which was also ineffective. He then slashed down at an opposite angle, yet still didn't even scratch his opponent. He again tried to have decapitated her, but his efforts were again for naught. Frustrated, the black-clad man feinted a thrust, and jumped back two meters. "Enough of this!" he snapped, as he sheathed his sword and channeled his dark power into his right hand. "_**SOUL STEAL!**_" he shouted as he thrust his hand forward. However, instead of absorbing her life energy, as the spell had intended, nothing happened. The swordsman looked on in disbelief, thunderstruck that his strongest spell had failed him. "_This can't be,_" he thought to himself, "_she's right there, and yet my attack had no effect on her? _No effect?"

"Was that it," his enemy asked with an unimpressed look, "how pitiful." The wicked child then leaned back on her right leg, her left hand outstretched and her right hand reared back in a striking position. "My turn."

She rushed towards him with blinding speed, much more than he'd anticipated. He barely managed to have dodged to the side as she executed a diagonal chop, which sliced the air where he once stood. She then sidestepped towards him and unleashed a vicious reverse chop, which he barely managed to have avoided. The black-clad man jumped away again as she followed up with a knifehand thrust. He quickly dodged to the left as she moved in with a reverse slash.

"_No way,_" Arikado thought to himself as he avoided another attack, "_is this _really_ the Hougetsu Jigentou? If it is, even _one_ attack will be fatal._" His opponent moved in with a furious assault of deadly chops, and the disguised dhampir was finding it more difficult than expected to have avoided her attacks, not to mention the corpse as well as the broken branches on the ground. He evaded another vicious slash, but then found himself backed against the great tree. The wicked child reared back with a rising bloodthirsty growl, her right hand reared back and aimed at his heart. Arikado quickly dodged to the side as his enemy charged forth and thrust straight through the tree's tough bark.

The black-clad man watched as his enemy pulled her hand out of the tree, virtually no sign of injury on her person. That fact, along with when she cut through his armor earlier, confirmed his fears. "_Blast! What was Touhou thinking teaching this maniac such a dangerous technique?! It's bad enough he's a womanizing scoundrel with no sense of right and wrong, but to assist one who desires destruction?_"

His enemy streaked towards him with a vicious diagonal slash with her bare hand, which made him jump back again. She then moved in with a reverse chop, and Arikado barely managed to have avoided it. She then reared back and unleashed a knifehand thrust, and he quickly moved to her blind spot. While she was still extended he slashed through the back of her neck with his katana, but again his blade harmlessly passed through her.

The black-clad man growled to himself, as he found himself becoming more frustrated by the moment. Even he was beginning to have read her attack patterns, he knew it would've made no difference if he couldn't have even touched her. He then saw her counterattacking, and he instinctively leaned back. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough, as her attack cut through his suit and left a noticeable gash on his torso. Though it wasn't a deep cut, he knew she'd actually drawn blood. He then watched as she chuckled to him, and eagerly licked his blood off her hand.

Arikado then growled in anger, livid at her audacity. He then took the offensive, and assaulted his smaller adversary with a series of slashes, though his opponent evaded every single blow, with a smile on her face no less. Even more enraged, he channeled his demonic energy into his katana. He then viciously slashed at his opponent, as a wave of seething crimson energy was released from his attack, and carved up everything in its path.

"Too slow!" a haughty voice called out from above. He looked up, and saw his opponent had leaped over the attack, and had both arms crossed over her chest. "**_HYAKUJIN RYOURAN!_**" she shouted, and lashed out to both sides. When she did, she released hundreds of miniature cutting waves that came crashing down on Arikado, who cried out in agony as his body was repeatedly lacerated.

The black-clad man fell to one knee, grimacing from the numerous wounds on his body. Though the attack wasn't nearly as devastating as the Jigentou, it was nonetheless effective. He watched his enemy landed on the ground, and slowly began to approach him, a conceited smirk on her Oriental features. "I suppose I should thank you, for at least making this worthwhile. But in the end, it is useless." The disguised dhampir waited as she came within her attacking range. "This is the fate of those, who resist destruction," she concluded, as she reared back for a horizontal chop, which he surmised was aimed right at his neck.

Quickly seizing the opportunity, Arikado's hand shot forth and tightly latched onto his opponent's throat, who gagged in response, her red eyes bulging in disbelief. "Wrong," the black-clad man spoke coldly, inwardly pleased that she'd walked right into his trap. "This is not the fate of those who resist destruction," he went on as he stood up, and thus lifted his opponent into the air by the throat. He then reversed the grip on his sword, so it pointed downwards from the flat of his hand. "It's the fate of those, _**WHO DESIRE IT!**_" he shouted as he reared back with his right fist and drove it into her sternum. The force of the blow knocked her across the clearing, and she wound up tumbling back into the hedge at the far end.

The wounded man breathed heavily as he glared at his fallen adversary, unsurprised by her obvious overconfidence. "Did you really think you had a chance? Foolish child," he went on as he sheathed his blade, "in the end, evil never does. And for your crimes against humanity, your sentence is death."

The fallen vampire hissed feebly at him as she clutched her chest, which earned her no sympathy from the heroic warrior of old. Since he had her complete attention, he released his full youki, as a pillar of pale white energy shot around him. His stature increased noticeably, and his hair grew much longer and lighter. His black suit and slacks was replaced by an ancient nobleman's attire, the same one he'd worn during his numerous assaults on the dark castle. He then tucked his sheathed katana into his belt, and drew his true blade, a gift from his beloved mother. "Vile creature of darkness," he declared as he pointed his sword at his enemy, "behold your executioner!" He then concentrated his dark power, grabbed the left side of his cloak, and pulled it over his body. "Burn away!" he shouted as he flung his cape open, which released five seething fireballs that streaked towards the wicked child. Unfortunately, the blazing spheres passed through her body, and struck the hedge behind her, which began to burn. The amoral creature then rose to her feet, ran towards the burning hedge, and ghosted through it. Alucard balked at what he'd seen, stunned that she'd cheated death. It took him a few moments for him to have realized his enemy had just escaped, and then he broke out of his stupor. "_**GET BACK HERE!**_"

The cloaked man streaked out of the clearing, paused for a moment and sniffed about the area. He then growled to himself, as he realized he'd nearly forgotten about the heavy pollen in the air. He then scanned the area for his opponent's aura, yet again found nothing. "This can't be, how can she hide her presence from even _me?_ That's impossible!" Frustrated, he retraced his steps, hoping he'd have found some sort of trail to follow. Unfortunately, his search again proved fruitless, which frustrated him even further. At that moment, he caught sight of a black blur out of the corner of his eye. He turned and headed down one of the branches in the long passageway he'd previously bypassed. The dhampir raced through the winding path, though soon he found it blocked by a pair of plant demons. "Out of my way!" he shouted, as he streaked behind one of the beasts, and nailed it with two quick slashes, which cleaved the monster in half. When he returned to his original position, he turned to his other opponent and decapitated the evil creature, which collapsed in a heap before him.

He ignored their death throes and continued past them. As he did a winged demon descended towards him. The monster beat its wings furiously, which told Alucard that it was about to have attacked. He concentrated his dark power, and his form rippled like a reflection in a pool. Once it became solid again, he'd assumed the form a wolf, and quickly charged ahead as the flying enemy passed over him. "_Hmph, should've thought of this before,_" he privately pondered, and continued past the enemy.

He raced around the next corner, and caught sight of his fleeing enemy. With a savage growl, he rapidly increased his pace, as he planned to have bowled her over and finished her off. As he neared her, the darkling looked over her shoulder and saw his approach, as she still clutched her chest. She then raced towards the end, and the lupine Alucard did the same, intent on catching her there and then. Just as he was about to have pounced upon her, the wicked child passed through the hedge, while her pursuer crashed into it, and got stuck halfway. It growled in rage, frustration, and embarrassment. He knew if Julius was still alive, he would've made a few acerbic comments at that moment. The noble beast then calmed itself down, and became like mist, which then wafted out of the hedge. After that, Alucard resumed his humanoid form, more than a little aggravated from the latest obstacle. "Argh, what good is speed if your prey can pass through walls?" He then groaned in horror, as he realized he'd spoken like a vampire. His fists shook by his sides, and his seething eyes looked about the area. "You can't hide forever!" he called out, indifferent over whether his enemy heard him or not. "Rest assured, you will **NOT** survive this night!"

* * *

Deep within the maze lied a large fenced area, nearly twenty meters square, which was guarded by a handful of hanabake. Though in the event of intruders, more would've come in an instant. Concealed underneath a protective barrier, Toujyou Rubi knelt down and nervously waited. Her servants had told her that Alucard had entered the garden, so she'd hidden under the barrier, a technique she'd learned from her master. Though it wasn't nearly as effective as Shaft's incantations, she hoped it would've sufficed. In her estimations, as long as she did nothing to have revealed her location, Alucard would've looked elsewhere. And once he'd left the gardens, it would've been safe for her to emerge.

At that moment, she felt a dark presence had neared her location, and then vanished almost in the same instant. She became quite concerned, as the aura felt like that of a vampire. Suddenly, the area around the barrier rippled, and a dark-haired girl in a long black coat passed through. She then stopped with a surprised look, which was then replaced by a dark smirk. "Well, so this is where you were hiding," the vampire began.

"Akuha?!" Rubi exclaimed, shocked that the demented girl had entered her barrier so easily. "What do you think you're doing?"

The black devil merely chuckled in response, and backed out of the barrier. A split second later, she watched as her protective spell was shattered in an instant. Just beyond it, she saw the Chinese vampire, her right arm out by her side, and a foreboding smile on her face. The servant of Shaft gasped in horror, as she realized she'd just been exposed. "**NO!**" she cried out in disbelief. "What you have done?!"

"I've sealed your fate," the eldest of the four Shuzen sisters replied with a menacing grin. "Time to die, little witch." A sinister laugh escaped her, as her form descended into the ground and disappeared, her laughter echoing behind her.

The noble spellcaster cautiously backed away, unsure of what the mad darkling had planned. Suddenly, she cringed as she sensed a colossal youki in the vicinity, coupled with an oppressive murderous intent. She looked ahead with a startled gasp, and watched as a tall blonde man in ancient Romanian finery leaped over the fence, his cloak forming a pair of wings which elevated him further. Before she could've acted, the intruder streaked down with a pulverizing kick, which nailed her flush in the face and brutally knocked her to the ground. The force of the attack made her tumble backwards, kicking up dirt all the way, and she collided into the the fence at the far end of the clearing.

Rubi groaned painfully as she fell to her side, and used her left hand to have supported herself. "Akuha," she spoke in a stricken voice as she held her aching face, "you traitor!" She lowered her hand, and felt blood running down her face, most likely from her broken nose.

The injured witch looked forth, and saw the form Alucard several meters away, a remorseless expression on his pale face. She quickly reached back and produced her stave. But before she could've employed it, the dhampir rushed forth with superhuman speed and grasped her wrist. "I don't think so," he spoke coldly, and then brutally pulled her arm behind her back, which resulted in crunching sounds from her shoulder. Rubi screamed in agony, as she feared her shoulder had already been dislocated. Her pain only increased, as her attacker twisted her arm, which seemed to break all the bones in her wrist, elbow, and shoulder, as her wand fell from her limp grasp behind her.

The dark-haired woman cried out in pain, as her right arm had become virtually useless. "A quick death is far too good for you," her enemy spoke coldly, and then the witch felt herself grabbed by the throat, and pulled to her feet. She then grimaced, both from her badly injured arm as well as the sight of Alucard's hateful visage. "You need to **SUFFER!**" he declared, as he reared back with his cocked fist and drove it into her face. "Like you made this world suffer!" he went on, and began pounding at her midsection with both fists, which inflicted heavy damage on her ribcage. "Like you made humanity suffer!" he declared, as he continued to rain down blows upon her body, far too fast for Rubi to have followed. "_**LIKE YOU MADE MY DAUGHTER SUFFER!**_" he screamed at the top of his lungs, his face a mask of unbridled hatred as he continued his assault.

Rubi found herself completely at Alucard's mercy, something he wasn't showing her. She could've felt most of her ribs had been broken, and were mostly likely puncturing her organs. Not to mention her cheekbones were broken as well, and one eye had swollen shut. Yet despite that, the hateful prince refused to relent, clearly lost in his lust for vengeance. "Master," she cried out in a broken voice, as she coughed up blood, "help me!"

* * *

Deep underneath the castle, Shaft continued to oversee the construction of his ultimate creation, a homunculous created from the very blood of Cruz Soma, which his servant had obtained during his assault on the academy. Though the process should've taken years, with the alchemic powers he'd obtained from that faraway land, the project had taken only weeks instead.

He artificial being slumbered within a large cylinder, filled with crimson liquid. And once it was complete, he planned to have released it upon the ignorant youth, and obtained the only missing component for his creation. W one that would've ensured complete victory over the forces of light. He was still upset that he couldn't have completed the project during the last battle, but he planned to have rectified the oversight during the current fight. And with the world in such a broken state, he felt nothing could've stopped the enactment of Dracula's vengeance upon mankind.

"_Master!_" a pained voice echoed in his mind. "_Help me!_"

The dark priest instantly looked away and pushed out his mind. As he did, he saw his pupil being mercilessly assaulted by Alucard, a situation he truly hoped could've been avoided. "_No!_" he declared with a startled look. "_He's found her! I need to get her-_"

Suddenly, he felt a stinging pain on his cheek, which disrupted him before he could've teleported from the lab. He looked ahead, and saw several familiar sickles hovering around him. "_**Not... so... fast,**_" a sepulchral voice spoke coldly from behind, as the blade of a deadly scythe was leveled across his throat.

Shaft gasped in response, as he knew exactly who was behind him. "_Death, what are you doing?!_"

"_**That is what **_**I**_** should be asking,**_" the right hand of Count Dracula replied, "_**what were **_**you**_** doing enacting the Black Rite?**_"

The dark priest inhaled sharply, shocked that the manifestation of death had not only awakened, but had already discovered what he'd wrought. Before he could've responded, he watched as the apparition floated around his body and stopped before him, while his scythe remained aimed at his throat without even being held. "_**The castle would've appeared in another two years, could you **_**really **_**not have waited that long?**_"

"_I didn't have a choice,_" the cadaverous-looking man retorted, "_Akuha threatened to kill me if I didn't proceed with the rite._" He cringed as the blade pressed against his throat. "_Against her father's wishes, no less!_" he managed, as he feared he was about to have been beheaded.

Death then brought his skeletal face close, and peered into the dark servant's frightened eyes. "_**Then why didn't you just kill her,**_" it asked, its pinprick eyes glowing malevolently, "_**do you have any idea how much destruction you've wrought? Not to mention how much attention this has gathered, **_**several **_**worlds will be seeking your blood.**_"

Shaft cringed in response, as he realized he shouldn't have been surprised that Dracula's confidant had already foreseen the consequences of his actions. "_Because, her father also desired our Lord, that must be why allowed his treacherous child to obtain the Black Scroll. And the headmaster of Youkai Academy, gathered all the components and brought them to us. In light of all that, I felt compelled to follow through._"

The apparition threw his skull back in maniacal laughter. "_**Such despicable men, I could almost admire them.**_"

The dark priest said nothing, and could've envisioned a broad smile on his interrogator's face, were it capable of such actions.

"_**Nevertheless,**_" the manifestation of death continued, "_**this misguided plan has caused widespread destruction, even time itself has been affected. There will be, consequences,**_" it concluded, and brought his face close once more.

Shaft cringed as he thought about what Death had meant. As he pondered the issue, he realized Rubi was still being assailed. "_No, you can't!_"

The ghastly being chortled merrily in response. "_**Is that fondness I hear in your voice? How amusing, I'd believed you incapable of such emotions. That makes it even more befitting. For enacting the forbidden Black Rite and plunging several world in chaos,**_" it went on as it floated to the side, "_**you shall watch as your precious pupil dies. And **_**you**_** shall join her, soon enough.**_"

The whole chamber echoed with the apparition's sinister laughter, which chilled the dark priest to the very core of his being.

* * *

Alucard continued his merciless assault, indifferent to how it appeared. His enemy had killed billions of lives by enacting the Black Rite, including Akasha's daughter, and unleashed unimaginable destruction across the entire globe. So in his mind, no punishment was too great.

Suddenly, he growled as he felt both his hands ensnared by strong vines, along with his throat, waist, and legs. As he saw himself being pulled away, two sets of sharp fangs bit hungrily into his left shoulder, which made him scream in agony. He concentrated his dark power, and released it in a huge burst that shot in all directions. All the plant demons caught in the blast were blown back, including the one that bit his shoulder. Though in doing so injured his shoulder further, as the demon's fangs tore through his flesh.

Alucard hunched over and held his injured shoulder, growling in pain and anger. Though before he could've moved in on the witch again, scores of plant demons leaped over the fence and blocked his path. The dhampir struggled against the evil horde as it pushed him back, frustrated that he hadn't gotten the chance to have drawn his sword. He ripped his arms free of the vines, which were torn out of the monster's bodies, and quickly freed his waist and legs. "_**OUT OF MY WAY!**_" he shouted as he lashed out to the side, which released three sizable spheres of burning dark energy. They floated out amongst the enemy throng, and then exploded violently. Those caught directly within the blast were incinerated, while those just outside caught flame and began to burn.

Again he tried to advance, yet another score of plant demons leaped over the fence and assisted the fallen witch. "_**STOP!**_" he called out, and then found himself ensnared yet again. He knew he could've used Soul Steal and ended the assault in one shot, but he also knew the witch would've perished as well, and he felt she hadn't suffered nearly enough for her sins. Through the growing enemy horde was making matters increasingly more difficult.

As he freed himself yet again, he saw the plant demons had wrapped their vines around the witch, and pulled the evildoer to her feet. Moreover, one of them retrieved her staff, and quickly presented it to her. Incensed, he backhanded one of the closest monsters, which knocked its head clean off its body. He then kicked away another, which was knocked into its brethren. Yet another swarm moved in before he could've advanced on his real enemy, and ensnared him with their vines. And as he struggled against them, he saw the dark-haired woman had raised her wand aloft with her left hand, and the center of the staff glowed with a brilliant crimson aura. "_**VOUMAGAHSHIN!**_" she cried out, as more blood erupted from her mouth.

Suddenly, an immense amount of black magic was released, and began to pull all the plant demons towards the witch, who began to rise into the air. Alucard gasped, as he felt himself being pulled towards her as well. "_**SHOOT!**_" he cried out, and quickly assumed his mist form, and floated above the throng.

Once he felt the spell had been completed, the dhampir resumed his humanoid form and landed on the ground, pausing to have caught his breath. "That was close," he said to himself, "I nearly got absorbed!"

He then looked ahead, and saw a colossal abomination before him, most likely comprised of all the plant demons along with the witch. The blight of nature had four huge heads in front, each with several red eyes and fanged maws. Within the maw of the lowest head was the witch, whose body was apparently fused to the monstrosity she'd created out of desperation. The demonic aura radiated by the twisted amalgamation was downright humongous. Alucard growled to himself, livid that he hadn't killed his enemy when he had the chance.

"**You will not interfere,**" the transformed witch declared in a booming voice. "**Even if I must live forever in this twisted shape, I shall not allow you trouble our lord any longer! And with this power, I shall grant Lord Dracula's wish, and eradicate humanity from the face of the earth!**"

The tall man drew his sword, which then caught flame, as his cape transformed into a pair of fiery wings. He then pointed his blazing sword at the monstrous foe before him. "And you'll die trying!" he shot back. "Just like Dracula!"

"**Impudent worm,**" the abomination growled in response, "**become my sustenance!**"

A swarm of thick vines shot from the amalgamation's body, all headed right for Alucard. He quickly jumped back to have avoided the rain of blows, which repeatedly pierced the ground. Another slew of vines attacked, and he countered with his blazing sword. Ever tendril that neared him was cleaved and began to burn. Once the path was cleared, the dhampir charged towards his monstrous foe. "_**BURN AWAY!**_" he shouted as he lashed to the side. Once he did a slew of over twenty fireballs consecutively shot forth into the creature's hide, and the assaulted areas caught flame upon impact. Not wasting any time, Alucard brought his hand back, and concentrated his demonic power. "_**SOUL STEAL!**_" he called out as he thrust his hand forth. Numerous spheres of life energy shot forth from the abomination, and was absorbed into his body. The absorbed energy healed a vast amount of his injuries, yet he noticed the monster was far from finished.

"**Insolent pest!**" Several vines shot forth from its right side, which twisted together and formed a monstrous limb, with a huge claw at the end. The newly formed hand came crashing down towards the cloaked man, who quickly jumped back as it slammed on the ground, which shuddered violently as a result.

"You'll have to be quicker than that!" Alucard shot back in midair, and then folded his wings over his body. "_**BURN!**_" he shouted as thrust his wings outwards, which released a huge volley of fireballs that nailed the abomination before him. The lowest head closed up in response, as did the others. "That won't save you!" the dhampir shouted, as he channeled his dark energy into his right hand. "_**SCATTER TO THE WINDS!**_" he declared as he unleashed three large spheres of burning dark energy, which exploded upon impact with the monstrosity before him, and seriously damaged the humongous creature.

The huge amalgamation retaliated with another slew of vines, all aimed at the hovering dhampir. "Hmph," he muttered as he slashed at the closest one with his blade. Unfortunately, his attack neither severed nor even burned the oncoming tendril. "What," he asked, shocked that his attack was ineffective. He quickly found himself ensnared, and suspended in midair, as the witch's booming laughter echoed all around him.

"**Did you really think it would be so easy,**" the demonic denizen of Dracula asked tauntingly, "**let's see how YOU like being burned!**"

Flames traveled down the length of the vines, which then seared Alucard wherever he was bound. He screamed in agony and confusion, startled at what had just occurred. He quickly shifted into his mist form, and the vines fell off his insubstantial body.

"_**COWARD!**_" the witch shouted pitifully.

The dhampir then resumed his blazing form and flew towards the witch as top speed, far too fast to have been ensnared. He flew right into the lower head and then thrust his sword right through the witch's chest. "Burn away," he spoke with a remorseless look, as he channeled the power of his blade into her body, which burned a hole in the middle of her chest and made her writhe in obvious pain.

In the midst of her throes, she grinned defiantly at him, which puzzled him for a moment. Suddenly, his arms and waist were ensnared again, and he was pulled away from the witch. Moreover, several tendrils dug into his skin and began siphoning his vitae, which made him groan in anguish, as the witch's laughter resounded in his ears. "**Fool, with the power of Voumagahshin, I can absorb the life-force of **_**any**_** being, **_**INCLUDING YOU!**_" As he growled in pain and aggravation, he watched as the supposedly fatal wound he'd inflicted slowly closed up. "**Yes, yes,**" she declared, moaning in unholy pleasure, "**oh this wonderful power! I shall savor every last drop of it, before I devour you!**" She laughed once more, clearly lost in her ecstasy.

Enraged by what she'd done to him, Alucard concentrated his dark power in one single burst, which decimated all the vines that ensnared him. He then glared at the disgusting woman, who blankly gawked at him. "Miserable bitch how _**DARE**_ you feed off me!" he declared, beyond furious at his hated foe. "_**DIE!**_" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he flew at top speed towards her, and lopped off her head with a single burning stroke.

The dhampir glared at her body, burning hatred in his glowing red eyes. It reminded him of when the revolting succubus who'd impersonated his mother dared indulge herself on his life-force, an experience he never wanted to have repeated. He also recalled it was the last time he'd fought with such overwhelming hatred.

Suddenly, he felt a powerful magical aura from nearby, and watched as vines sprouted out of the headless witch's neck, which made him jump out of the monster's maw. As he backed away, he watched as the vines connected with the bottom of the witch's decapitated head, and slowly pulled it back. After a moment, her head was reattached to her neck, and she grinned maliciously at Alucard, as her eyes glowed bright red. "**Now do you understand,**" she asked with a vicious grin, "**it's useless! With the power of Voumagahshin at my command, **_**I AM INVINCIBLE!**_"

The dhampir seethed at what he'd just heard. "_I know that's not true,_" he thought to himself, "_every enemy has a weakness._" He never got the chance to have discerned it before another swarm of vines shot towards him. And since they seemed impervious to his attacks, he used his winged to have avoided the onslaught. "_I know I sensed a magic aura before she regenerated,_" he pondered as he weaved his way through the vines, "_but where did it come from?_" His maneuvers became more evasive, as he sensed the vines were becoming faster, which meant he had little time. As he passed by the main head, he caught sight of a familiar object, lodged in the base of the creature's maw. "_Of course, her wand! T'ch, I'm ashamed I didn't think of that sooner. If that's what's holding her body together, then-_"

With that revelation, he channeled most of his remaining power, which resulted in a blazing aura that surrounded his entire body. He then streaked past the vines that attempted to ensnared him, his burning sword fully extended.

"_**GO TO HELL!**_" the witch declared as she saw his approach.

"_**AFTER YOU!**_" Alucard shot back as he drove his sword right into the wooden stave, which resulted in a huge flaming explosion that reduced the wand to cinders. He then leaped out of the creature's maw, and watched as streaks of evil magic shot from its body, which he knew was becoming unstable. He clearly heard the witch's scream of death as her abominable body was ripped apart in a titanic explosion of dark magical energy, which consumed the fenced area and a large part of the garden as well.

* * *

Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes watched the explosion from the great tree, certain that his enemy had been destroyed. He was amazed the explosion hadn't damaged the castle, though he knew it would've taken much more power for such a task. He then looked to the highest reaches of the central tower, a fierce expression on his pale features. "I hope you were watching that, Shaft!" he declared as he pointed towards the apex. "_**BECAUSE YOU'RE NEXT!**_"

* * *

Shaft looked on in mute shock at the ghastly scene, undisguised horror in his usually dead eyes. He'd felt the eruption of magical energies, even though he was deep underground. The sheer magnitude of the explosion told him his recently acquired follower was dead, and he saw no feasible means for his dear Rubi to have survived the blast. He was so absorbed by what he'd sensed that he hadn't noticed Death had since departed.

"_What,_" the cadaverous-looking man asked himself, startled that he'd regarded her so fondly. "_Rubi._" His mind went back to the short time he'd worked with her. Though it hadn't begun under the most pleasant circumstances, he never doubted her devotion to him or their cause. He even remembered the time she embraced him, and without any coercion. Not to mention the way she spoke to him, even looked at him. He touched his deathly pale face, and remembered her hand upon his cheek. "_Rubi, did __you, love me?_" He gasped in shock, as he knew it had been centuries since anyone had ever loved him. He thought he was beyond such trivial desires, yet the devotion of the young girl stirred something in his soul, something he'd thought was long dead. "_Rubi,_" he said softly to himself, as he began to wonder how he felt about the young witch. It wasn't the same as before, when he regarded those who followed him as expendable pawns to be used and discarded at his leisure. He expected the same from Rubi, yet the Japanese witch gave him so much more than he required. He looked to his hand, as the brunette woman's loving face appeared in his mind. And as it did, he realized it was futile to have pondered the matter further, and the weight of his shame bore heavily upon his soul.

After several long moments, he tightly clenched his fist, as his shame gave way to anger. He then screamed in unbridled rage, and his black aura flared menacingly around him, and would've incinerated any debris near his location. "_Curse you Alucard!_ _Curse you for taking even _Rubi_ from me! You call me a monster, but what of you?! You've split so much blood, yet you _dare _call yourself a hero? You, the son of Dracula?!_" He then spun around and headed towards a large glass cylinder, filled with a bubbling crimson fluid. "_Arrogant whelp, I shall not tolerate your meddling any longer,_" he declared with a hateful snarl as he looked to the sleeping figure within the cylinder. "_Oh yes Alucard, next time we meet, you... will... die. And once I am finished with your miserable existence, you shall become a part of... perfection._"

* * *

Co-Author's Notes: And thus, Alucard has slain Rubi and resumed his manhunt for Shaft, who's already plotting to avenge his fallen pupil. It's bound to be quite dramatic when the ancient foes meet once more.

Also, the following chapter does not condone domestic violence in any way. It was just that with the world in ruins and Moka apparently sacrificed in the process, Alucard felt no punishment was too great for Rubi. That's what I sought to capture in this chapter.

Next chapter features Soma, as he resumes his trek through the castle, in Powerful Women and a Vampire. Expect more of Akuha's crazy antics, and epic trolling courtesy of Death later on.

Glossary:

Hyakujin Ryouran – Profusion of a Hundred Blades

Now onto the reviewers:

Lord Destroyer

Yes, that's one of Akuha's greatest failings, her inability to understand the consequences of her actions. And now you can see how it all began, where Death thwarted her reckless attempt to have seized the throne, though I'm sure you can tell it's far from over. Akuha's a persistent one, that's for sure.

Jouaint

Glad you enjoyed it, hope you enjoyed this one as well.

Demons Anarchy

If you mean Alucard, then I can understand. And he definitely gets his hands bloody in this chapter. And yes, Soma will soon learn the burden that the Crown of Darkness entails.

Lord-Krun

Wow, another Wild ARMs fan, glad you enjoyed the games so much.

Yes, it seems Akuha can never admit her failings, sad to say.

As for Soma, yes, he's cast his lot with darkness, and everything it entails.


	17. Powerful Women and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter fourteen: Powerful Women and a Vampire

Deep within the Grand Palace of Villiers, the troubled form of Ariel made her way to a large round room with a domed ceiling. In her hands were two hollowed out tins, connected by a length of twine. Though it looked crude in appearance, the device functioned as an actual telephone, and allowed her to contact individuals in other dimensions.

She looked up towards the circular opening in the roof, through which a reddish light filtered into the chamber, along with the rest of the castle. The red light signified that the realm had become vulnerable, which had everyone on edge, including Queen Lilia herself. And as much as she wanted to have refuted her liege's claims, the evidence was far too great to have been dismissed as mere coincidence. Not to mention it would've been foolhardy to have questioned the Queen's judgment, something she knew well.

"Mikogami-san," she spoke to herself as he continued to look at the blood-colored sky above, "please, tell me it's not true." She then brought the left can to her ear, and its counterpart close to her mouth. "Hello," she spoke into the crude-looking mouthpiece, "Mikogami-san, are you there?"

"Ah, Ariel-san," the cryptic voice of the Youkai Academy headmaster replied from the other end, "so nice to hear from you again. Might I ask of the nature of this call?"

The deceptively young woman sighed gravely, as she sorely wished the circumstances could've been different. "I have a feeling you already know, a highly forbidden ritual has just been enacted, and it's caused widespread chaos over multiple realms, including Villiers." She solemnly closed her golden eyes as she paused to have collected her thoughts. "And I suspect yours as well."

"What," the robed man asked in a mildly surprised voice, "are you saying a single ritual caused that much destruction?"

"Don't feign naivete!" Ariel snapped in response, then silently cursed herself for letting the pressure of her liege's demands get to her. "You must know what the Black Rite was designed to do, don't you?"

"Even so, weren't the odds of it ever being performed practically nonexistent?"

"Yes," the pigtailed magic instructor replied with a grave look, "_practically_ nonexistent. That's why I gave you the Black Scroll in return for Alucard's location. I thought it would've been safe in your care. Tell me it isn't so, Mikogami-san!" she demanded urgently, as she could've sensed Lilia emerging from her audience chamber. "Tell me the Black Rite has not been enacted, tell me the scroll is still safe and sound!"

A slight pause came from the other end. "I can see this is a trying time for you," the headmaster responded, an empathic tone to his mysterious voice, "and it seems some form of cataclysm has occurred. If you need assistance in determining the cause, I suppose I can aid you in such an endeavor." Another pause came from the other end. "Especially since, not even the academy was spared."

Ariel exhaled through her nose, as she desperately tried to reassure herself. Though with the most powerful woman in Villiers headed in her direction, the task seemed almost laughable in appearance. "Very well," the golden-eyed woman replied in a grave voice, "I'll let Lilia-dono know of your situation, and your offer. I'll give you her response once I've obtained it."

"Splendid," the headmaster replied with a very eerie happiness, "I look forward to working together with you once again."

"Yes,"Ariel replied cautiously, as she heard numerous footsteps headed towards her, "likewise. Very well, until then."

"Until then."

The ancient magic instructor solemnly closed her eyes, as she sensed a titanic magical aura behind her, along with several others that were significantly weaker but still formidable nonetheless. She looked over her shoulder, and saw a young blonde woman in a green and white gown, with a look that could've burned through kilometer-thick walls and filled terror into the hearts of even the most resolute adversaries. Behind her were around fifty young woman in magical combat attire, their expressions just as intense.

"Ariel," the lead woman spoke with a stern expression, "take your best students and find the castle. The rest of you," she continued as she looked to those gathered with her, "come with me. We're going to take Mikogami up on his offer," she concluded with a very foreboding smile.

"Hai!" her underlings replied in unison.

* * *

Deep within the heart of the Floating Gardens, a very perturbed Shuzen Gyokuro watched as her underlings struggled to have repaired the damage done to the main reactor. The process had already taken too long for her tastes, and it only further incurred her ire towards her rebellious stepchild, Akuha. Even then, she still couldn't have believed the eldest of the four sisters could've caused so much trouble on her own. She cast a suspicious glance to her husband, and suspected he knew more of Akuha's actions than he'd relayed to her. "_Issa,_" she thought to herself, "_what are you hiding?_"

Suddenly, the entire area shuddered, which made all the underlings scream in fear and interrupted the repairs. "Get up you dolts!" she snapped at her subordinates. "This is no time to fall down on the job! I want that reactor back online, _**PRONTO!**_"

"Y-yes, Shuzen-sama!" one of the grunts replied fearfully, as he helped his brethren.

The elder vampire growled in response as she placed her hands on her hips. "If it's not one thing, it's another," she grumbled, clearly displeased by the delay. "How infuriating."

"Gyokuro-san," the tall man beside her spoke up, "shouldn't you be concerned over _where_ that occurred, rather than why?"

The blonde woman gave him an intense, suspicious look as she turned to him. "What are you implying, Issa," she demanded of her spouse.

"Tell me, when was the last you time heard from our daughter?"

The commander's red eyes went wide, as she realized she hadn't heard from Kahlua in some time. "You don't think-"

At that moment, another grunt raced into the reactor room, as blood came from his forehead. "Shuzen-sama! The passage to the lower levels has collapsed! Your daughter is trapped down there along with all units stationed!"

Rarely seen fear appeared on the elder vampire's face. "_**KAHLUA!**_" she cried out as she raced from the reactor room at top speed, her coat flying off her shoulders.

* * *

The commander-in-chief of Fairy Tale raced down the metallic corridors with vampiric speed, as she feared the worst for her precious child. Broken girders laid upon the path, yet she leaped over them and kept going. Larger pieces of debris were literally disintegrated by her undaunted charge. Even underling flailed wildly to have avoided being run over by the frantic elder vampire.

Finally, she came to a blocked off corridor, as several of her monstrous underlings strove to have cleared the debris. "_**OUT OF MY WAY!**_" she commanded, and the beastly figures turned and fearfully backed to the edges of the hallway. Gyokuro immediately went to work, as her visibly delicate hands took hold of large pieces of debris, each weighing several hundred kilograms or more, and threw them aside like they were paper. Her underlings scampered away to have avoided being inadvertently crushed by the hurled rubble. She'd found several bodies during her labor, but no sign of her daughter, so she continued to have dug through the rubble with her unparalleled strength.

She continued to dig for several minutes, becoming more frantic by the moment. Though she wasn't tiring physically, the emotional duress was immense. "_No,_" she thought to herself, as she hurled aside a huge piece of debris aside that was easily more than twenty times her bodyweight, "_it can't end like this! I've invested too much time and energy, I _**won't**_ lose my daughter to some stupid accident!_" Several more bodies were uncovered, yet still no sign of the child she'd raised. She then took hold of a massive piece of rubble, much larger than the ones she'd previously cleared. "Do you hear me Akuha?!" she spoke aloud, furious over what her errant stepchild had wrought as she tensed her whole body. "I won't let you take _**KAHLUA!**_" she declared as she lifted the rubble overhead.

No soon than she did that she found several more dead underlings, along with a tanned woman with curly blonde hair, clad in a bloodstained ivory gown. With a mortified gasp, she cast the debris aside, which caused the whole corridor to shudder for a moment. She then knelt down by the woman, whom she could tell was severely wounded. "Kahlua," she spoke with a mortified look, "Kahlua, speak to me!"

The lone figure groaned weakly, her ribcage clearly crushed from the accident. "Ha... ha... ue," she stricken vampire managed.

Shuzen Gyokuro grimaced in response, glad that her daughter was somewhat conscious but aggrieved by her wretched state. A seething exhale escaped her, as she bared her fangs in anger. "_**ISSA GET DOWN HERE!**_" she shouted down the corridor behind her, which terrified her underlings.

A split second later, a cyan demonic aura manifested, and within it appeared the form of her spouse. His expression changed as he beheld the broken form of his daughter. "Is she alright," he asked in concern, as his aura faded.

A grave sigh escape the Shuzen matriarch as she looked away. "She's in bad shape, but she must survive. She has to!" she snapped with a mortified look, aghast at the thought of losing her precious child. "If she dies now I'll-" She was cut off as her spouse instantly moved to her position, and placed his huge hand upon her cheek.

"Calm yourself, Gyokuro," the elder vampire began in a soothing voice. "She has our blood, _your _blood. She will not perish so easily, no matter what that traitor attempts."

The blonde woman sighed in response, undeniably touched by the feel of his hand. She took hold of it, and rose to her feet. "Oh Issa," she began with a soft blush, "why can't things be like they were before?"

The tall man gave her a grave look in response, as he pulled her into his arms. "It is much too late for regret, all we can do now is mend what has been broken, and move forward."

Gyokuro hummed in acknowledgment, and tightly embraced her husband.

"Don't just stand there!" Issa shouted behind him. "Get all the wounded to the infirmary immediately!"

"Y-yes, Shuzen-sama!" a frightened voice came from the other end of the hallway.

A smile came to the tanned woman's lips, as she savored his embrace, ignoring her frantic underlings. "_Now _this _is the man I fell in love with,_" she thought to herself, as she dug her fingernails into his long coat. "_If only that woman hadn't come, he would've been mine forever._" Her smile took on a more devious look as she continued to hold him. "_Maybe, he still can. Once everything settles down, I should reward him. Yes, no matter what I must do, or how long it takes, I will make him forget about Akasha._" She then looked up into his red eyes, and felt herself getting lost in their dark majesty. "I love you, Issa-kun," she began, and tightly pressed her lips against his own. She felt it reciprocated, which made her feel elated, and loved.

* * *

On the other end of the kiss, Shuzen Issa held his wife close to him. He could've sensed she was shielding her mind so he couldn't have read her thoughts, an ability learned over the centuries. Of course he had a good idea of what was on her mind, considering how long he'd known her. On that note, he also protected his own mind so his wife couldn't have discerned his own intentions. "_Gyokuro,_" he thought to himself, "_I love you too much, to see you continue to this path. No matter what it takes, I will free you._" A stray tear ran from his eye in the middle of his thoughts. "_Even if I must do so, with my own hands._"

* * *

Not far from the dark castle, a young woman slept peacefully within the bedroom of her small apartment, wholly unaware of the chaos that had erupted several minutes ago. Her bright red hair was sprawled about her bed, and her form was concealed by a single pink sheet upon her. One might've guessed she was a corpse, yet the rise and fall of her chest proved otherwise.

At that moment, the woman began to stir, as she stretched out her slender arms and let a long yawn escape her. She then blinked repeatedly, and finally opened her golden eyes. "Ah, that was a pleasant nap," she spoke with a soft, lazy smile. She threw off the covers, which revealed her voluptuous form, clad in a red tank top that did nothing to conceal her massive bosom, and a pair of denim shorts which clung to her well-formed posterior.

When she sat up, she gasped as she saw her bedroom in shambles. Her dresser had fallen onto the floor, as did her coat rack. The nightstand had also toppled, and the remains of her shattered lamp laid nearby. The beautiful paintings she'd collected had also fallen, along with all the photos of her old comrades. "What in the world," she asked with an alarmed look, and then rose to her feet.

She quickly made her way into the main study, and saw it was also in ruins. Her drawing table had collapsed, and all the papers upon it were strewn about the floor. But what made the scene truly foreboding, was the unnatural light that shone throw the window and illuminated the tragic scene before her.

The full-figured woman immediately went to the window and looked outside. Once she did she beheld a dark fractured sky, with an unnatural looking eclipse in the center. She also saw most of the town in ruins, a scene she hoped she would've never witnessed again. The redhead also felt a malevolent aura that seemed to encompass the entire area, and she feared it stretched even further. "Oh my word," she began with a frightened look, "it feels just like... _that_ time."

Her mind went back to a time long forgotten, when the world was all but driven to extinction. She recalled innocent people being mauled and killed by merciless beasts, holy places and monuments desecrated with impunity, as a dark shroud covered all the land. She envisioned three titanic beings that stood over all, laughing at the plight of those below. One was a very feral-looking man, with long brown hair and matching beard. He wore half of an armored tunic, which covered his pelvis and stomach, while his barrel chest was bare. He wore magical boots on his feet, and wielded a huge spiked sledgehammer in his right hand. Next to him was a tall woman in an ebony and crimson robe, which revealed much of her sensuous torso. Her habit perfectly framed her pale face, her red eyes framed with black sclera instead of the usual white color. Her rapacious grin exposed a pair of elongated incisors. Next to her was a truly ghastly being, clad in a jet black robe with a brown habit upon his head and shoulders, his face concealed behind a badly cracked mask. His talons were graced with blackened fingernails, and resembled claws instead of actual hands. His aura was by far the most powerful and evil of the three, and had somehow managed to survive, despite her comrade's best efforts to have defeated him.

The voluptuous woman wrapped her arms around herself, tormented by the reminder of her fallen friend, whom she knew if he was still alive, he would've fought against whatever dark force had befallen the modern world. "Gabriel."

* * *

Soma headed towards the end of the walkway where he encountered Graham Jones, and saw an imposing set of double doors before him, which he knew led into the chapel. He tried pushing on the huge metal door, but found it wouldn't budge. He channeled the power of his Minotaur soul for increased strength, yet still found the door practically immovable. "Come on!" he snapped, as he put even more effort into his attempted entry. After over thirty seconds, he found himself no closer to success, which infuriated him to no end. "Man, what is it with this place and doors that won't open? What, you think this is funny?"

A hollow laugh came from deep within his mind.

"No one asked you!" he snapped at his inner voice. He then glared at the obstacle before him, as a seething exhale escaped through his clenched teeth. "Man, this is annoying." He then looked back the way he'd come, and was less than enthusiastic about riding the lift again. "And why do I have the feeling it's bound to get worse?"

The white-haired youth returned to the elevator, entered the car and pushed the only button on the console. The barred door closed, and then rapidly headed upwards. "_**GYAAH!**_" Soma exclaimed as the sheer force of the ascent drove him to his knees. When it finally stopped, the momentum slammed him into the ceiling, which made him scream in agony. The door opened, and he collapsed onto the floor in a heap. "Man, someone could get killed on that thing. Feels like I'm riding a bullet train instead of an elevator."

With a pained groan, he made his way out of the lift, and headed for the blue door. He passed through it and entered the safe haven beyond. With a relieved sigh, he walked up to the familiar statue of Eucliwood in the middle, reached out and held its armored hand.

"_Soma,_" the otherworldly woman's voice resounded in his mind.

"Hey," the somewhat flustered youth replied with a grateful smile.

"_Are you alright,_" the Necromancer asked in a concerned voice.

"I'll be fine," the Japanese teenager replied in an offhand voice, "as long as I don't have to ride any more killer elevators, I'll manage."

"_Killer elevators,_" Eucliwood's voice asked curiously.

"Yeah, those things go way too fast. What are they trying to do, kill me or something?"

"_If the castle and its denizens sense you're planning to destroy it, I'd say yes._"

"What?!" Soma exclaimed in disbelief. "Oh, come on! It's a freakin' stone castle, it can't sense anything!"

"_Don't be so sure, this castle is a manifestation of Dracula's powers, and a reflection of his will. This is how it deals with intruders, didn't you learn that in history class?_"

"That's ridiculous! You're talking like this thing is alive!"

"_How do you know it isn't?"_

"Because it's a stupid castle, that's how!" the white-haired youth rebutted, somewhat exasperated by what his roommate had suggested. "It doesn't have a brain or anything, don't take what Arikado-san says too seriously, he clearly doesn't know what he's talking about."

"_Soma,_" the otherworldly girl's voice in a chiding tone, "_I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss him. Thousands of people have lost their lives in this castle, and if you rely on what you think is real while you're here-_" A grave sigh escaped her, as she left the sentence unfinished.

"Eucliwood," the Japanese teenager spoke, unconvinced by her argument yet unable to have denied the concern in her voice. "Eucliwood, I'll be alright, you don't need to be so worried. Once I destroy this castle, I'll come back to you. Then we can return to the academy, together."

A relieved sigh came from the other end. "_Oh Matthias, I'd want for nothing else, than to be by your side __again__, until all time ceases to be._"

"Okay," the white-haired youth remarked dubiously as he scratched his cheek.

"_Was there anything else you needed?_"

The enigmatic student's eyes went wide in surprise, though he quickly recovered, as he remembered what he'd learned earlier. "Yeah, there is."

Soma then relayed his conversation with Graham, and what the foreigner had revealed to him outside the chapel.

"_I see,_" Eucliwood replied in a pensive tone, "_I was wondering why I couldn't have sensed Dracula's aura, now it makes perfect sense._"

"You mean, he told the truth?"

"_Yes, Dracula was completely destroyed thirty-four years ago. His castle was sealed in a solar eclipse, his powers were supposedly sealed within this castle, and his soul was sealed deep within the Underworld._

"And Arikado was behind all that," Soma asked with a dubious look.

"_He sealed the castle and separated Dracula's powers from his soul, but he wasn't alone in his __endeavor. No one is all-powerful. And after the great battle, he and his allies strove to erase all evidence of Dracula's existence. It was all so mankind would've no longer feared the night, and thus could finally move beyond it._"

The white-haired youth growled to himself, as he recalled how his friends had become casualties of the ancient war. "And that included erasing the fact how Dracula was revived by humans?"

A grave sigh came from the other end. "_So you know._"

"Yes, I can't believe Arikado's been deceiving us!" he snapped heatedly. "He badmouths vampires nonstop yet he never says one bad thing about humans! The same humans who kept reviving Dracula time and again! How dare he! Oh, I can't wait to get my hands on that clown again, I'm definitely not gonna let him get away with it in class anymore!"

"_And you really think that's a good idea,_" Eucliwood asked in mild defiance.

"Of course it's a good idea! It's about time someone exposed him for the fraud that he is!"

"_Even if it leads to further hostility between humans and monsters? Did you ever consider that __revealing that fact might cause more harm than good?_"

"What?!" Soma exclaimed, shocked that his roommate had opposed his plans. "Are you saying it's okay for him to lie but it's not okay for me to tell the truth? What sort of nonsense is that?!"

"_It's not nonsense, life is not as cut and dried as you might believe. And every choice has consequences, even if they're unintended. You may think you're doing a good thing by exposing __Arikado's deception, but that could incite a riot in the classroom, and a lot of people would get hurt, _including_ your friends._"

Soma gasped in response, as he clearly hadn't considered such a possibility. The thought of any of his friends being hurt by his actions, especially Moka, appalled him. And the last thing he ever wanted, was to have their blood on his hands.

"_See what I mean now,_" the Necromancer asked from afar, "_life is not so simple. You may think your intentions are good, but as one man once said, 'the road to Hell is paved with good intentions.'_"

The white-haired youth gasped in horror, as he certainly never imagined he might've wound up in Hell doing what he thought was right. "A-are you serious?"

"_I wouldn't think of jesting about this, I've seen too many people doomed to eternal torment because of their ill-conceived actions. And I'd be devastated, if such a fate befell you._"

The Japanese teenager heard crying on the other end, and knew that the otherworldly girl was being wholly candid with him. "Eucliwood," he spoke in a penitent voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry... again." He then gulped nervously, as he wondered if he'd revealed too much.

"_If you really mean that,_" the somber girl's voice spoke in response, "_then please, don't do anything rash. Talk to me _before _you act, it could save your life one day._"

"I will," Soma replied with a grateful smile, "and thank you, Eucliwood."

"_Anything for you, my stalwart Dragon. Take care_."

* * *

Cruz Soma made his way out of the safe haven, his spirits lightened after his conversation with the Necromancer. He then passed through the doorway on his right, and made his way down the staircase beyond. He quickly looked to both sides, and saw the knight statues that flanked it before we no longer present. "Hmm, does this mean they're gone for good," he curiously asked himself, "that would be a relief."

He continued down the hall, and soon another of the mace-wielding ghosts he'd previously encountered floated into his path yet again. He quickly utilized the power of his Flame Demon soul, and sent a huge fireball towards the spectral enemy. The monster screamed in agony as it began to burn, and he moved in with two deadly slashes which promptly ended its heinous unlife. No sooner than it expired that two more appeared behind it, each headed towards the Japanese teenager. One of them outstretched both arms and spun wildly towards Soma. He brought up his Unholy Crucifix to have parried the blows, and winced from each attack. However, the relentless assault broke through his guard, and he got nailed in the temple with a mace, which knocked him to the floor.

The white-haired youth groaned as he rose from the floor, his hand upon the side of his head. "Oh you're gonna pay for that!" he snapped at the evil ghosts as he got to his feet. "_**SILENT CRESCENT!**_" he shouted, and his sword transformed into a jade katana. He charged his dark power into the blade and reared back. "_**EAT THIS!**_" he shouted as he slashed across, which unleashed a slew of emerald crescent blades, which cut into both enemies, who shrieked in agony. "_**HAVE ANOTHER!**_" he shouted as he unleashed another volley. As they screamed in death, another blue orb was released and shot into Soma's body. "Hmph," he muttered as he scowled at his defeated enemies, "so there."

He resumed his trek down the hall, and found one of the burning braziers he thought he'd destroyed had reappeared. "What the heck," he asked, baffled about how it had returned. After a couple of moments, he gave his head a dismissive shake. "Bah, I shouldn't think about it too hard," he remarked, and destroyed the object beside him. He then absorbed the released magic, and continued on his way.

Soma made it to the bend in the hallway, when two more armed ghosts materialized before him. Moreover, one of the knight statues had come alive, twirling its halberd and then brandished it menacingly as it moved from its pedestal and headed towards the teenager. "Man, this is getting annoying," he remarked, and focused upon his Old Axe Armor soul. "Come forth!" he called out, and an armored figure materialized beside him.

"Yes, my lord," the undead knight replied reverently.

The white-haired youth targeted the ghosts, while his summoned creature focused on the approaching knight. The Japanese teenager shot forth a huge fireball, which engulfed one of the ghosts in flame. He then moved in with two quick slashes, which ended its unlife. He then ducked instinctively, as a chained mace swung over his head. Soma then maneuvered behind the specter, and nailed it with three vicious slashes. The ghostly being lashed out with a backhanded blow, yet the white-haired youth managed to have ducked a split second before he could've lost his head. He countered with a rising slash, and the specter dropped a vial of red liquid as it dissipated. He turned to his summoned creature, and watched as its heavy overhand slash halved the evil knight's halberd. It then followed up with a reverse slash, which took the monster's head and reduced it to scrap metal on the floor. "Nice shot!" Soma exclaimed, and raised his thumb in approval. He then dispelled the soul's power, and the Old Axe Armor disappeared.

The white-haired youth then turned to the floating vial before him, and dubiously looked about the area. "Alright," he called out, "I know as soon as I take this thing, you're gonna make some smart aleck comment. So get it over with already!"

Several long moments went by, and not a peep was heard, save for the cold winds outside the castle windows. "Blah," he muttered irritably as he grabbed the vial.

"Way to go!" the annoyingly familiar voice of the bat declared as it flew into view. "You just acquired a Tonic, just the thing to pep you up when your dark power is **way** down. It's magically delicious, dechu!"

Soma glared at the flying rodent as it disappeared down the hall. He then looked at the vial, and noted the liquid was the same color as blood. A morose sigh escaped him, as images of his closest friend feeding off him appeared in his mind. "Moka," he spoke with a pained look, still in disbelief that the young vampire had been sacrificed to further Dracula's evil agenda, "you can't be gone. I want to, see you again. Hold you again."

He wrapped his arms around himself, as he remembered the times his close friend had embraced him. He remembered the strength of her arms, the feel of her body against his own, even the pain of her fangs in his neck. And the thought that he would've never felt her embrace again, made him tightly shut his eyes in overwhelming grief. As he continued to mourn his loss, he imagined a pair of slender arms wrapped around his shoulders, coupled with a familiar softness against his torso. "_Soma,_" a deathly quiet voice spoke softly within his mind.

The Japanese teenager gasped aloud as his eyes instantly opened. He frantically looked about the area, desperate for any remote sign of Moka's presence. After a while, he found nothing, which left him empty and despondent. "I-I really thought-" He looked about again, and again saw no trace that anyone had been nearby. He sighed wearily, disappointed that he was truly alone. "My mind must be playing tricks on me. Either that or-" When he thought of the alternative, an incensed exhale escaped him, as he became livid at the thought of having his warm memories manipulated. "This stupid castle, how _dare_ it mock Moka like this! You're gonna pay for taking her from me! Do you hear me?!" he shouted as he pointed to the ceiling. "You're gonna pay!"The white-haired youth continued down the hall, still enraged over what he'd experienced. He destroyed two more braziers along the way, which replenished a good portion of his magic. After that, another mace-wielding ghost wafted into the corridor. "Out of my way!" he snapped irritably as he launched a huge fireball from his Flame Demon soul, which actually seethed with his anger. The ghost screeched in inhuman agony as it began to burn, and Soma ended it with one single slash.

He continued forward, and soon saw the door that led out of the hall, guarded by two knight statues. As he neared the exit, the supposed statues came to life, twirling their halberds as they advanced on Soma. "I don't have time for this!" he snapped, and channeled the power of his Zombie Soldier soul. He lobbed a magical grenade, which detonated between the knights, who stumbled back a step from the explosion. With a satisfied smirk, he lobbed another explosive, which seriously damaged the approaching enemies. After two more, both knights were defeated, and one left behind a less than noteworthy breastplate as it crumpled in a heap. "Meh," Soma remarked, unimpressed by the dropped item, "not nearly as cool as my bone armor. Ah, I'll take it as a souvenir, though." He opened his pouch, placed the armor inside, and closed it up. "Finally," he remarked with a weary expression, "let's get out of here."

* * *

Cruz Soma passed through the door, and found himself in the art gallery, where he saw two of the skeletal dragons had reappeared during his absence. Fortunately they were on the far end of the room, so he wouldn't have been taken by surprise. He ran towards the monster in the far left corner, since it was closer to the door. But before he could've reached it, the undead creature glowed menacingly and reared its head back. "Oh shoot!" the white-haired youth remarked, and then planted his feet in the floor and guarded himself with his sword. The monster viciously lunged at him, and nailed him right in the torso. Though the Unholy Crucifix had taken most of the blow, the sheer force of the attack pushed him back, and nearly caused him to have lost his footing.

The Japanese teenager quickly recovered, glad he wasn't completely knocked back as he was last time. He then rushed his enemy, leaped into the air, and nailed the monster with seven quick strikes. Its skull collapsed onto the floor, along with the rest of its vertebrae. He then turned to its cohort, and saw wisps of flame around its bony maw. He dove for the floor and tumbled forward, as orbs of flame passed over him. He got back to his feet, jumped into the air and repeatedly slashed the monster's skull, thus ending its vile unlife.

With both monsters defeated, Soma made his way out of the art gallery. No sooner than he did that he heard the sounds of spiked platforms smashing onto the floor from past the bottom of the stairs, which instinctively made him cringe. "Lovely, this again," he muttered to himself. He made his way downstairs, and soon reached the dreaded obstacle in question. He tried not to jump as the spiked platforms slammed right down before him, and he was certain they had claimed the lives of several unlucky adventurers. What concerned him was the rear platforms came down first, which would've made avoiding them a bit more difficult. He scowled in response, as he wished he could've simply jumped over them, as he'd seen in countless video games. He then growled to himself, and briskly shook his head. "What am I thinking," he chided himself, "this is no game. This is real," he concluded, as he watched the platforms recede towards the ceiling. Once they'd gotten high enough, he quickly broke into a sprint. He'd just gotten past them as they slammed down behind him once more. "Whoa!" he cried out as he jumped involuntarily. He stumbled a couple of steps, then stopped to have looked back. The Japanese teenager grimaced as he realized how close he'd come to being crushed by the deadly traps. "Man, that was too close."

He continued to the end of the hall, where he found two doors. One he remembered was the exit, while the other led to a sitting room. He looked to the door on his right, and scowled as he recalled what happened last time he entered it. "Screw you," he remarked, and then took the door before him.

* * *

Soma found himself in the statue room again, still a bit shaken over his close brush with death. He barely had a chance to have planned his next move before three deadly crimson blades arose before the door straight ahead. He looked back, and saw the way he'd come had also been barred. He then looked to the far right, and saw that door had been blocked as well. "Shoot, it's a trap!" he exclaimed.

At that moment, a cracking sound came from amongst the statues. He immediately manifested his Unholy Crucifix and turned towards them. Once he did, he watched as two of the supposed statues freed themselves from their pedestals and flew into the air, supported by their large wings. "What the-" he exclaimed in shock.

"Surprise!" the annoying voice of the bat announced as he flew into view. "Here we have the mythical Gargoyles, true goliaths in their own right, and they're not named after New York suburbs. You'll have to be a real firebrand to take these guys down, dechu!"

"You're not helping," Soma replied with a annoyed glare as the flying rodent disappeared once more. He then turned to his attention to the airborne enemies, a fierce look in his gray eyes. "Eat this!" he called out, as he summoned the power of his Axe Armor soul and hurled a large double bladed axe at his enemies. The monster on the left swatted it away with his claw, and the summoned weapon embedded itself in the wall beside it, and dissipated. "Hey, no fair!" the Japanese teenager protested, livid that his attack had been parried. He then watched as its counterpart flew upwards, and then dove towards him at blinding speed. "_**WHOA!**_" the enigmatic youth exclaimed as he dove to the side, crying out as he felt himself grazed.

Soma quickly rose to his knees, and favored his injured side. He inhaled sharply, and hoped the monster had struck any of his vital organs with his attack. He grimaced as he felt warm blood under his hand. "Man, he's faster than he looks," he remarked. The white-haired youth then turned to his left, and saw the other gargoyle had closed in on him. The stone monster reared back with its claws, and Soma quickly tumbled out of the way. Though as he got to his feet, he found himself trapped against one of the statues. His enemy streaked towards him, its claws reared back. The enigmatic youth quickly dodged as the gargoyle slashed the statue and instantly reduced it to rubble. "_**WHOA!**_" Soma exclaimed, shocked by the immense strength the monster had just demonstrated. The stone demon then turned and lunged at the academy student yet again. Soma quickly dodged to the left, recovered and then countered with a vicious slash across the monster's exposed side, which left a crimson line across but no other visible damage. He moved behind the beast and slashed at its wings, and got kicked in the gut for his efforts, which knocked him into another statue. The white-haired youth groaned as he slumped to the floor, the wind knocked out of him.

"Urgh, darn it!" he quipped as he slowly got to his feet. "I barely even scratched him! Man, what does it take to kill these guys?" He looked up, and saw one of the stone demons hovered directly over him. "_**WAH!**_" he cried out as he quickly dodged to the side. A split second later, he felt a thundering impact behind him. He quickly turned around, and saw the gargoyle struggling to have extricated its taloned foot, which was currently stuck in the floor. "Oho!" he remarked to himself, as he saw he'd acquired a much-needed opening. But before he could've capitalized on it, he felt a murderous intent which rapidly closed in on him. He instinctively dodged to the side, and watched as the second gargoyle streaked by him, and crashed into its brethren. The impact of the collision freed the bound monster, but also broke its foot off as a result. "Aha!" Soma exclaimed to himself, as he called upon the power of his Undead Soldier soul, and lobbed a grenade in their direction. The magical device clattered on the ground, and promptly exploded once it reached the stone monsters.

The Gargoyles growled in pain and anger as they turned towards Soma, damaged and blackened by the explosion, yet clearly still alive. "Darn it," the white-haired youth muttered, a bit annoyed that they hadn't been killed as he'd hoped. "_But now I know they can be hurt,_" he thought to himself, "_I just need another chance to finish them off._" The more intact gargoyle then flew up near the ceiling, far out of Soma's reach. It then dove towards him, both feet fully extended. "Whoa!" the white-haired youth exclaimed as he quickly dodged to the side, and narrowly escaped its attack. He then countered with a reverse slash with his blade, hoping to have severed its taloned feet. However, his attempt quickly proved futile, as his crimson sword was unable to have penetrated its stone exterior. "Darn it!" He was promptly kicked in the face, and knocked against another statue.

The white-haired youth groaned in pain, and held his aching face. He then let his hand brushed against the hard surface behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and saw he'd collided with the dichotomous statue in the center of the room, which he'd just stained with his blood. Soma then turned back to his enemies, frustrated by his lack of progress. "Enough of this!" he snapped, as he channeled his dark power into his blade. "_**SILENT CRESCENT!**_" His blade transformed into a jade katana, and he reared back and unleashed a slew of green crescent blades. The gargoyles were nailed by the onslaught, and were substantially damaged, but not as much as Soma had expected. "Just die already!" he snapped impatiently as he unleashed another slew of crescent blades, which left serious cracks in their stone hides yet still didn't destroy them. He was about to have fired another volley, when the less damaged monster rushed in, its claws reared back. The white-haired instinctively held his sword in a defensive position, and though he managed to have kept its claws from wounding him, he was nonetheless brutally knocked back into the statue behind him.

The Japanese teenager groaned wearily as he slumped to the floor, his spine badly jarred from the numerous impacts. "I'm really getting sick of this!" he remarked in displeasure, as he grit his teeth and looked up to his left, barely able to have ignored the pain enough to have kept his eyes open. Once he did he saw the gargoyles hovering menacingly over him, their physical condition not much better than his own. "Man, I need to make this thing sharper, so I can reduce these idiots to pebbles!"

With a fierce growl, he slammed the pommel of his katana on the floor, and willed himself to his feet. No sooner than he did that he saw the stone monsters moved in to have flanked him. The less damaged one closed in on him with a diving kick. He tried to have deflected it with his sword, but got knocked to the floor again. He looked up, and saw the other gargoyle directly above him, and looked it like planned to have delivered the final blow. Soma quickly rolled to the side, and the stone beast's claw embedded itself in the floor where he once laid. He rolled to his feet, and unleashed another volley of crescent blades, which made the cracks in its body even deeper. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw the second monster behind him, its wings flapping rapidly. He instinctively rolled to the side, and the gargoyle dove down feet first into its brethren. Soma quickly summoned another magical grenade, and lobbed it between the disoriented pair. The white-haired youth covered his face as a huge explosion ensued.

Once the explosion subsided, Cruz Soma looked forth, and saw one of the gargoyles had been destroyed, while the other was severely damaged. The sole monster screamed in rage, and exuded an immense murderous intent as it turned back towards the Japanese teenager and lunged towards him. The enigmatic youth tried to have dodged the blow, but cried out as he felt himself slashed across the side. "Shoot, he's gotten faster!" he spoke through his pain, as he favored his injured side. "I need to end this quick. _**REVERT!**_" His katana transformed into its previous state, and he channeled his energy into the sword, which elongated and crackled with his dark power. The gargoyle turned back towards him, and Soma instinctively dodged as it lunged in for another attack. The stone monster completely missed him, and the wounded teenager waited for it to have turned back towards him. Once it did, he released the stored energy within the Unholy Crucifix in one massive surge of energy. The flying gargoyle was nailed head on, yet despite the massive damage it had sustained, it continued towards Soma regardless. The white-haired youth fell back onto the floor, and the mortally wounded monster passed over him, collided with the wall and broke into pieces.

The Japanese teenager groaned wearily as he sat up, his body wracked with pain. "Is it finally over," he asked wearily, as he examined his numerous injuries.

Suddenly, a unearthly aura resonated within the room, one that seemed to have been comprised of both light and darkness. Soma looked about the area, and saw the aura came from the dichotomous statue, which glowed ominously before his sight. "What the!" he exclaimed fearfully, as he knew the power he felt was far beyond anything he'd encountered since he'd entered the castle, and knew he was in no condition for such an enemy.

"_**Ye who doth seeketh the Throne of Darkness,**_" a twisted dual voice came from the statue, which sounded like an angelic and demonic voice speaking in unison, "_**thou must overcometh four guardians, before thou shalt claimeth thine desire. Findest mine images, to seeketh them out.**_"

The malevolent aura faded, as did its unholy luminescence, which left an inert statue behind. The Japanese teenager continued to stare at the statue, greatly troubled by what he'd just heard. "Four guardians," he spoke to himself, and then sighed in relief. "Man, am I glad that's over." He looked into his pouch, and pulled out the first aid kit he'd acquired from the undead soldiers. "I'm definitely gonna need this," he remarked, as he removed his coat and black shirt, which revealed his painful wounds. He took out the roll of bandages, and wrapped them around his side. After a few moments, he stopped to have admired his handiwork. "A pity middle school never taught first aid, could've probably done it better, but this will have to do." He briefly looked about the area, and saw no imminent threats about him. "Looks like I'm done here, time to move."

* * *

Soma returned to the large five-sided room, more than a bit battered after his fight against the gargoyles. No sooner than he returned that he found three undead soldiers before him, all armed with deadly knives, and machine guns slung over their shoulders. "Oh shoot," the white-haired youth remarked as he manifested his crimson blade. "Need to make this quick."

He lobbed a magical grenade towards the oncoming enemies, which exploded in the midst of them. Not wasting any time, the Japanese teenager moved in, and targeted the nearest enemy. He parried the monster's knife, then slashed it hard across the chest, which cut through its protective armor and damaged it noticeably. He then stepped forward and followed up with a reverse slash, which neatly decapitated the undead soldier, and its body caught flame and collapsed on the floor. As he turned to the next enemy, he saw it had already begun to lunge for him, so he instinctively leaned to the side, and the attacking knife barely missed him. The Japanese teenager quickly recovered and drove his sword right into the monster's torso, essentially impaling the undead foe. He channeled more energy into the blade, which lengthened and crackled as a result. He then cleaved upwards with his sword, which cut through the monster's chest, neck, and head. The white-haired youth then brought it down in one final stroke, and the former soldier joined its comrades in death. The academy student then turned to the final enemy, who'd reached for the automated weapon slung over his shoulder. "I don't think so!" he shouted, and moved in with a reverse roundhouse kick, which knocked him to the side but failed to have disarmed him. "Burn away!" Soma shouted, as he launched a huge fireball via his Flame Demon soul, which caught the soldier dead on. As it began to burn, he slashed at it repeatedly until it was completely engulfed in flames. As its burning body collapsed on the ground, its soul shot forth and was absorbed by Soma's dark power.

The white-haired youth heard an object hitting the floor after the monster had died. He looked down, and saw another first aid kit. "This will help," he remarked, then a frown crossed his features, "but I wanted that machine gun! Man, they gotta drop one sooner or later."

Soma claimed the item, and placed it in his pouch. He then made his way up the staircase to the landing above. He looked to the door ahead, and remembered it led back the way to the old tower he'd previously ascended. The Japanese teenager habitually tried the handle, but found the door refused to open, much like many of the others he'd attempted to open. "Lame," he remarked with a sour look, annoyed by the obstacle. He then looked about the area, and saw the only other available door was the one on the landing to right of him. With a dubious expression, he headed towards the unobstructed exit.

Suddenly, a figure broke through the window and landed in his path. And though he heard glass shattering, he oddly found no broken window fragments on the floor. It turned towards him, and Soma saw it was one of the knight figures from the window. "What the!" he exclaimed, shocked that the surprise attack. He quickly shook off his surprise, and smirked as his enemy approached him, its sword in hand. "Ha! This guy's made of glass, he'll be easy pickings." He rushed towards his oncoming opponent and unleashed a heavy vertical slash. Unfortunately, the knight blocked the attack with his own blade, and pushed Soma off with highly unexpected strength, which staggered him back several paces. "What the!" the startled youth exclaimed, and quickly brought up his own blade as the knight rushed in with a vicious attack. Though the Japanese teenager managed to have blocked it, the sheer force of the blow sent him to the unforgiving stone floor.

"_**OW!**_" he exclaimed as he felt his spine had been jarred from the impact. "What the heck, how can he be so strong, he's made of freakin' glass!" He never had the chance to have discerned the answer, as he saw the knight reared back for a vertical strike. He quickly rolled to the side, as the knight's blade crashed down behind him.

Soma got to his feet, and gasped as he saw his opponent's attack had left a small gash in the floor. "Shoot!" he declared, and quickly realized he would've been in for a hard battle. With that, he called upon the power of his Bone Demon soul, and a suit of bladed skeletal armor appeared upon him. "_**SILENT CRESENT!**_" he shouted, and his crimson blade transformed into a jade katana. He also called on the Minotaur soul for extra strength, and glared sternly at his enemy. "Let's do this."

Grasping his sword with both hands, he swung his sword in a vicious arc and unleashed a slew of deadly crescent blades. They struck the oncoming enemy, but none of them inflicted any visible damage. Many of them shattered upon its supposedly glass surface. "No way!" he exclaimed, shocked that his attack was completely ineffective. He released another barrage, but got the same results. The glass knight closed in on him and unleashed a heavy slash, and Soma barely had enough time to have parried the blow. He struggled to have pushed his enemy's blade back, and grimaced at the immense strength his supposedly fragile opponent possessed. The white-haired youth tried to have kicked him away, but wound up moving himself a lot more than his enemy. As he continued to stumble, the knight moved in with a vicious slash that knocked his katana out of his hands. As Soma gasped in surprise, his enemy followed up with another heavy slash, which left a huge gash in his armor as well as his chest, just as his katana clattered to the floor.

Soma backed away several steps, his hand upon his bleeding chest. "No way!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "He cut through my armor like it was butter!" His horrified eyes eyed the glass sword in his enemy's hands, which still dripped with his blood. Never did he imagine that such a weapon could've been so powerful. He quickly looked about, and saw his crucifix on the ground. He quickly surmised the magical weapon reverted to its base form when it was knocked from his grasp. The white-haired youth looked ahead, and saw his enemy closing in on him again. With a frightened gasp, he dove to the side as his enemy slashed at him once more. "Eat this!" Soma shouted, and then he unleashed a huge fireball as he fell to the floor. Though the flame attack connected, the damage it did was all but negligible. "Aw come on!" he complained, badly wounded as well as severely frustrated. His opponent didn't respond verbally, but moved towards him with his sword upraised. "_**CRAP!**_" Soma cried out as he rolled to the side, and the knight's blade struck his previous position, leaving a small gash behind.

Soma quickly got to his knees, and scanned his surroundings. He found his crucifix nearby, and he quickly reclaimed the artifact. Though he became armed again, he felt his dark power was running dangerously low. He looked to his damaged armor, and quickly learned the reason. "Shoot!" he exclaimed, and quickly dispelled it. Though the drain on his power had stopped, his situation was still very dire. "Oh man, this is bad. At this rate I'll lose myself again. But what else can I do, he's too strong!"

At that moment, the sound of creaking wood came from the far end of the landing. Soma looked past the glass knight, and saw the door had opened on its own accord. He looked between the offered exit and his enemy several times, as he considered the options before him. As he continued to ponder the situation, the knight charged him again. He raced past its left side, and then made a beeline for the door.

* * *

No sooner than he'd passed through the doorway that the exit behind him slammed shut. He pressed himself against the door, and paused to have caught his breath. "Man, good thing he wasn't very fast, or I might not have-" He paused in mid-sentence, and then grimaced painfully, as he realized he'd seen another reason why Dracula's Castle was so deadly.

His gray eyes looked down to the grievous wound on his chest, as saw blood seeping in between his fingers. "Oh man, and I just bandaged myself up earlier." He produced his remaining first aid kit, and went about bandaging his ghastly wound. After a few moments, he managed to have stopped the bleeding, but felt his health was in dire straits. "I'd better find another Potion soon, or Eucliwood, or it's not gonna be pretty."

Soma then looked about, and found himself in the corner of a large rectangular room. Along the wall to his right were a series of windows, through which the eerie light outside filtered through. Fortunately, though none of them were stained glass, so he was certain he wouldn't have run into any more glass knights, which he found a very welcome relief. There were heavy steel doors along the wall to his left, and he feared there were more enemies behind them. The longer end of the room was completely lined with more steel doors, along with some at the far end as well as a regular wooden door, flanked by two burning braziers. He looked to his immediate surroundings, and saw a. He cautiously made his way towards it, his Unholy Crucifix already drawn in case more monsters attacked him. After several moments, he painfully made his way to the other end, surprised that he wasn't attacked in the meantime. He tried the door, and it opened without any difficulty. With a sigh of relief, he made his way through.

Said relief quickly abated, when he saw much of the next room was seemingly on fire. "Whoa!" he cried out, as he took great care to have avoided being burned. He looked around fearfully, and saw the room was shaped in a semicircle, and had a door to the left, which was barred by flames. The exit on the far end was also similarly obstructed. Near the right wall was what appeared to have been an elevator, though it too was surrounded by seething flames. "Oh man, are you _kidding_ me?!" he remarked in exasperation. "You mean I have to go _back?_" He groaned in pain and aggravation, as he knew he was in no condition for any serious battling. Though he also knew he was left with little recourse, so with a heavy heart, he went to have retraced his steps.

"Hold on," he spoke wearily as he stopped in mid-step. "Before that-" He reached into his pouch, and pulled out the vial of red liquid. "Let's hope this helps." He imbibed the crimson fluid, which felt strangely soothing to him, as he felt his magic being restored. After a few moments, the sensation stopped. And while he realized he'd replenished some of his dark power, the tonic did nothing for his health. "Oh man," he muttered, and then made his way back.

He returned to the large rectangular room, and the door behind him promptly slammed shut. He spun around with a gasp, and instantly grabbed for the handle. Though after after attempts, he found the door refused to open. "Shoot, it's a trap!" As if to confirm his statement, several of the steel doors around the exterior of the room opened up, and from them emerged a group of bipedal reptilian creatures, taller and more muscular and regular humans. They had purple scaly skin, and somewhat long tails that dragged behind them. "You gotta be kidding me," Soma spoke with a weary expression, as he drew his Unholy Crucifix. "_**SILENT CRESCENT!**_" he shouted, as his crimson blade transformed into a jade katana. "Eat this!" He swung his sword across, and released a wave of emerald crescent blades that cut into his slow-moving enemies, which wounded them decently. "Have another!" he shouted as he released another assault. Though before it struck, the closest monster expectorated a sickly-looking liquid, that splashed onto his shoulder.

Cruz Soma gagged in response, and not just from the noxious smell, but from the burning sensation on his skin as well as his waning health. "Shoot, poison!" he exclaimed, and felt his strength had been affected as well. As he struggled to have retained his footing, the reptilian beasts closed in on him, and raked him with their sharp claws. "No, it can't end like this!" he uttered in despair, as his vision became blurred, and he sensed his life-force ebbing away with each attack.

At that moment, he felt his dark power flaring up again, and filled his heart with hatred and indignation. "Miserable worms!" he snarled at his enemies, as his eyes glowed a vengeful shade of red. He concentrated his unholy energy, and released it in one massive burst. The monsters were sent flying across the room, their lives extinguished from the awesome display of demonic power. Four of them released sizable red spheres, which shot into the possessed Soma's body.

The Japanese teenager collapsed to his knees as he regained control, all but completely exhausted. He looked about the room, and saw no sign of the monsters that had assailed him. "Oh man, it happened again. My power-"

"_You need to be more careful,_" a menacing voice spoke within his mind, "_lest your ignorance be the death of you._"

"W-w-what," Soma asked, startled by the voice in his head. "Who's there?! Who are you?!"

"_You shall find out soon enough, provided you live that long. Now go._"

The gravely wounded youth groaned in pain, and struggled to have pulled himself to his feet. Though his vision was blurred, he barely made out a steel door that remained open. He stumbled his way towards it, and tried to have looked inside. He winced painfully, and managed to have made out a lever inside the holding chamber. "I wonder, could it be?" He pulled it down, and waited for several seconds. After several more seconds, he saw nothing had occurred. "Aw man," he muttered, and tried to have recalled his surroundings. "It must be," he began tentatively, "this way," he concluded as he pointed to his left. He stumbled towards the end of the room, and felt about the wall. He soon found the exit, which finally yielded to his touch and opened.

Soma made his way inside, as he felt himself growing weaker by the moment. "Oh no... the posion... it wasn't-" He stopped in mid-sentence, and tried to have taken in his surroundings. Though everything was covered in a bloody haze, he barely made out a peaceful blue luminescence on the left side of the room, which he believed was a safe haven. "Ah, finally!" he spoke in relief, and stumbled his way towards the door. He desperately pushed on it with his fading strength, and then stumbled inside.

On the other side of the door, he saw the familiar image of his roommate before him. "Eucliwood," he spoke weakly, as he lurched forward and collapsed onto the statue.

"_Soma,_" a girl's voice asked within his mind. "_Soma!_" she repeated, as he slid down the statue, and his surroundings grew black. "**SOMA!**"

* * *

Cruz Soma groaned wearily as his eyes opened again. He found himself on his side upon the ground, as blood ran from a grievous wound on his chest. "What the," he asked, and strained have looked upwards. Once he did he saw a more familiar nighttime sky above him. "How'd I get outside?" The sounds of screaming reached his ears, and he felt dark magic in the area. "What's going on?"

"**Powers of the Underworld, I command thee!**" a powerful, echoing voice spoke from nearby. "**Lend your strength to these hallowed grounds!**"

The gravely wounded youth gasped in horror, and lifted himself lightly off the ground. "What the, was that-"

"**Powers of darkness I beseech thee!**" the same voice called out. "**Accept this offering of rage and blood!**"

He looked over his shoulder, and finally made out friends, who fought vengefully against a purple-robed man and a sinister woman in a long black skirt and a pink corset. He made out the form of his roommate, who charged at the cadaverous man, seething hatred in her eyes as the very ground warped beneath her feet. "Eucliwood, stop!"

"**Essence of Villers, I call upon thee!**" the silver-haired girl continued as she charged at Shaft. "**Release the barrier between dimensions!**"

Soma gasped in horror, as he remembered what the Necromancer had told him about the power of her voice, which was apparently being used for a truly malefic purpose. The sound of unnatural thunder came from the skies above, and he saw a large magic circle around the entire area. Though despite that, he feared the worst was yet to come. Though the most disturbing thing about the phenomenon was that Eucliwood was chanting while simultaneous trying to kill the dark priest in her midst, as if she was being compelled to do the former. The Japanese teenager struggled to have risen from the ground, but his severely wounded body refused to have accommodated him. "No, she can't! I have to... stop her!"

"**Powers of the cosmos, hear my plea!**" Eucliwood announced as she went after Shaft again. "**Grant me the keys of Space and Time!**"

The white-haired youth gasped in response, as he felt a titanic influx of otherworldly energy. He looked to the skies above, and saw unnatural fissures had begun to appear, glowing with the same energy, as the unearthly lightning continued to crash down. The magic circle soon glowed with a rainbow-colored aura, as did its seemingly unknowing caster. "No, stop!" he cried out as he reached towards his friends, who seemed completely lost in hatred. "Eucliwood, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, Seraphim, _**STOP!**_"

"**Sol, Moon, Earth, align!**" the Necromancer called out, and stretched her small hands out to the heavens. "**Bring forth the essence of darkness!**"

"Align?!" Soma exclaimed with a horrified look. "But that'll cause-"

Suddenly, the nighttime skies all but instantly turned to day, as the sun abruptly rose into the sky. It soon stopped its ascent, and slowly turned black as the moon moved over it. A massive earthquake shook the area, though the unwitting combatants continued on, undaunted by the tremor that rocked the fields.

"No way!" the Japanese teenager. "They actually created a solar eclipse?!" He then turned to his spellbound roommate, who seemed oblivious to her actions. He then looked up, and saw the form of a familiar castle within the eclipse. "Oh no!" he cried out, as he feared he knew what would've soon occurred. "_**NO!**_"

"**Black sun I abjure thee!**" Eucliwood called out to the chaotic skies above. "**Redeem thyself and release thine prisoner, ****_UNTO THE EARTH!_**" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

The massive earthquake became even more violent, as the eclipse glowed with a incomprehensible demonic aura. Soma found himself too frightened for words, as he never imagined such horrible power existed.

"Soma!" a girls' voice cried out to him. He looked forth, and saw his roommate before him. "_**SOMA!**_" He felt himself lifted from the ground, and carried a short distance. A split second later, a titanic explosion of negative energy erupted behind them.

* * *

Soma awoke with a start, as he felt his surroundings being violently shaken, which made him roll onto his back. After several intense moments, the tremor subsided, and the white-haired youth paused to have caught his breath. He then gasped, as he realized he actually was breathing again. "I'm... alive?" He looked down at himself, and saw his ghastly wounds had been fully headed, and his dark power had been restored. He then looked over his shoulder, to the immortalized image of the Necromancer. "Eucliwood, she saved me, once more."

He groaned as he regained his footing, glad that his faraway roommate had helped him in his time of need. He went towards the statue, and held its right gauntlet with both hands.

"_Soma,_" the silver-haired girl's voice spoke worriedly in his mind, "_are you alright?_"

"I am now," the Japanese teenager replied with a grateful smile, "thanks to you."

He heard a heavy sigh within his mind, which he knew came from Eucliwood. "_That was too close, what happened to you?_"

"I ran into some really tough enemies. Those gargoyles were tough enough, with their stone bodies and all. But that glass knight, I thought he would've been easy." He lowered his head in shame he recalled the dreadful battle. "And boy was I wrong."

"_Soma, how do you know he was made out of glass?_"

"Because he was a part of the window before he attacked me. But geez! I couldn't even put a scratch on him! And then he cut through my Bone Demon Armor like it was nothing! I mean what's the deal?!"

"_Soma,_" the Necromancer replied in a lightly chiding voice, "_this is why I told you not to rely on what you know. Remember when I told you that my power can alter reality?_"

"Well yeah but-" He then realized what she meant, and groaned in chagrin.

"_Exactly, it can make glass stronger than titanium. And since most of my power is currently housed within the castle, it affects all the enemies within._"

"_**ALL**_ the enemies?!" Soma exclaimed in disbelief.

"_Exactly, so _please," the ageless girl implored, "_choose your fights more carefully. I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again._"

The white-haired youth hummed in response. "I'm sorry I made you worry, I'll definitely avoid any more of those guys."

"_Please do,_" the Necromancer replied insistently, "_but if you're left with no choice but to fight them, use something like a mace or a warhammer. Swords aren't very effective against such sturdy monsters._"

"But swords are so cool!" Soma all but whined in protest, "I like swords!"

"_What good is being cool if you can't hurt your enemies?_"

"Uhhhh," he replied in a droning voice, as he desperately tried to have formulated a rebuttal. "But they're so cool!"

"_Will it still be cool when it breaks on a monster immune to sword damage?_"

"Immune to sword damage?!" Soma shot back, practically insulted by the accusation. "Impossible! Nothing can withstand my big shiny sword!"

A weary sigh came from the other end of the communication. "_Try not to be too disappointed when you're proven wrong. And try to live long enough to learn from it._"

"Hey! Take that back! Ain't nothing here that can break my awesome sword! Because it's... so awesome!"

There was dead silence on the other end.

"Eucliwood," Soma asked, and got no response. "Eucliwood, are you there?" Again he was greeted with silence. "Hey, come on! Don't be like that! Seriously, I'll get through this and come back to you! So have a little faith in me! Please?"

"_It's not that I don't believe in you,_" the silver-haired girl finally replied, "_but if you're not going to listen, then why should I waste my time?_"

"Hey!" the white-haired youth shot back, livid at the dismissive remark. "Take that back! You're starting to sound like Moka!"

"_Be thankful I'm more tolerant, Moka wouldn't have stopped with just silence._"

The Japanese teenager groaned in response, as he envisioned the displeased countenance of his late fiancé in his mind. "_You dare ignore my advice,_" she asked, her fangs bared in anger. "_Even if you're my betrothed, I will not hold back_. **MINOHODO WO SHIRE!**" she shouted, and followed up with a rising kick. Soma imagined taking it right under the chin, and involuntarily released his hold on the state and fell to the floor.

The enigmatic youth groaned as he sat up. Even though he only imagined being struck, he held his chin regardless. "Yeah, she definitely wouldn't have put up with it."

"_You're right,_" a soft voice spoke in his mind.

"_**WHOA!**_" Soma exclaimed as he leaped to his feet. He looked around frantically for several seconds, clearly spooked by the voice in his head. After that, he exhaled in embarrassment, and then took hold of the statue's hand again.

"_Are you alright,_" the silver-haired girl asked quizzically.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Eucliwood, I didn't mean to blow you off or anything."

"_You didn't need to act it out._"

"I guess." At that moment, a troubling thought came to his mind. "Wait, you actually _saw_ that?"

"_Not clearly, though hopefully that'll come in time. Then I can mentally map out the castle in case I need to find you. Even if it means defying Arikado-san, I fear there'll be some challenges you won't be able to overcome alone._"

Soma hummed to himself, troubled by the prospect. Even though he found himself agreeing with his roommate, he didn't want to have put her in needless danger. Though in that instance, he decided to have kept his decision to himself, for the time being. "I'll be going now," he finally spoke aloud, "and once I'm done here, I'll be back for you." Before he turned to leave, he recalled what happened a few minutes before. "Hold on."

"_Was is it, Soma?_"

"While I was out cold on the floor, I felt... something, woke me up. It was like an earthquake or, or an explosion. Did you feel anything, Eucliwood?"

"_Yes, I did feel that explosion. And I fear it occurred somewhere near your location. So please, be careful._"

The white-haired youth nodded in response. "I will."

* * *

Cruz Soma made his way out of the safe haven, and considered the paths before him. There was the door to his right that went back the way he came, the door to his left, and the elevator at the far end of the room. "Screw that!" he remarked as he scowled at the mechanical transport before him. He made his way to the left, opened the door and passed through.

On the other side, he found a short staircase, that led to a square landing with two more staircases, one that went down to the left, and another that rose to a second landing. He hummed to himself, as he held his chin. "I wonder, have I been here before?"

Almost on cue, a thundering noise came from past the downward staircase, followed by three more. He curiously made his way downstairs, and saw the corridor turned left. Once he did he saw four familiar spiked platforms, which slammed down from the ceiling. "Shoot, I _have_ been here before!" he remarked with a chagrined. "Oh man, that means I _have_ to use that killer elevator! Urgh, this sucks."

* * *

Soma retraced his steps, and returned to the elevator room. "I am so not looking forward to this," he muttered to himself, as he pushed the button on the console. The grated doors opened, and the disgruntled youth made his way inside the car. He then pushed the only button on the console, and screamed in terror as it immediately plummeted. A split second later, it came to a sudden stop, which jarred Soma and made him collapse in a heap on the hard metal floor. "I... hate... these... things... so... much," he spoke with a pained and vexed look.

He made his way out of the elevator car, and found a small walkway around it, shaped like a semicircle, along with a door in the center. He made his way around fully to the left, but found nothing. He then headed to the right, and found a bottle filled with blue liquid, hovering above the floor. "Oh great," Soma grumbled as he put his hands on his hips, "_now_ you give me another Potion! Could've used it earlier, you know!" He gave his head a disgusted shake, and then procured the healing item. The frustrated teenager then made his way towards the only exit, and passed through.

Soma found himself in a long hallway, with small open windows on both sides. He also saw two braziers beside the door he'd just entered, another pair halfway up the hall, and two more by the door at the far end. He hummed to himself, manifested his Unholy Crucifix, and smashed the braziers immediately beside him. Once he did, instead of releasing magic, two small sacks were left in their wake. He inspected the first sack, which had five golden coins. He found the second was filled with twenty coins. "Cool!" he exclaimed, and placed the acquired gold into his pouch.

The white-haired youth then proceeded down the corridor, which was illuminated by an eerie light that seemed to have come from outside. Suddenly, a swarm of bats descended from the ceiling and flew straight at him. "Get lost!" he snapped as he slashed at his enemies, which decimated a good portion of them. A second slash killed the rest, and two of their souls were absorbed into his body. "Hrm," he remarked, as he knew the Bat soul wasn't as useful as the others he'd collected.

Before he could've continued, three clouds of black mist arose from the floor. From the evil-looking smoke appeared three armored skeletons, with horned helmets and deadly-looking spears. "Eat this!" he snapped as he hurled a large fireball at the first skeleton, via his Flame Demon soul. The monster immediately caught flame and began to burn, and Soma rushed in with two deadly slashes, which rent the undead enemy asunder. The second enemy twirled its spear and sought to have thrust it into Soma's side. The Japanese teenager deftly moved to the side, and nailed it with three deadly slashes, which reduced it to a pile of bones. He turned to the last enemy, and lobbed a magical grenade in its direction. The explosive detonated upon contact with the monster, which all but destroyed it. Soma moved in with a vicious slash, which proved to have been the fatal blow.

Cruz Soma looked to the defeated enemies, and realized none of them had released any souls, or left anything behind. "Man, this sucks," he remarked with a disappointed scowl, and made his way forward. He soon reached the first window, and looked in the direction of the light. Once he did, he saw the remains of a large magical explosion, in the midst of what appeared to have been a sprawling garden maze. "Holy smokes!" he exclaimed, shocked by the power that still remained. Privately, he knew he didn't want to have encountered whatever caused the explosion in the distance.

He continued down the hall, and soon another swarm of bats flew down from the ceiling and attacked him. He quickly dispatched them with two quick slashes, and kept going. He soon reached the middle of the corridor, and he smashed the two braziers beside him, and absorbed their magic. "Ah, that always helps."

The enigmatic youth continued to the second set of windows, when another group of three spear-wielding skeletons appeared. "Man, they just keep coming," he grumbled, and then concentrated his dark power into his sword. "_**SILENT CRESCENT!**_" he shouted, and released his blade's second form. He channeled more power into his jade katana, as crackles of energy shot around it. He then swung his blade in a wide arc, which released a slew of significantly larger crescent blades, that utterly decimated the enemies before him. "Whew!" he remarked, as he realized he'd expended a lot of energy with his enhanced attack. "I should've waste these attacks on such small fry." He then made an incredulous noise, as he realized what he'd just said. "Now _I'm_ starting to sound like Moka." The white-haired youth then sighed morosely, as he knew he'd have never seen his close friend again. "I need to keep going, for her sake, for all their sakes."

He made his way towards the end of the hallway, where the only exit lied. But before he could've reached it, another cloud of black smoke arose from the floor. And from it emerged a powerful figure in huge green armor, with a spiked ball and chain in hand that was three times the size of Soma's head. "Man, I do _not_ want to get hit by that," he remarked, as he warily eyed the deadly implement in his opponent's hand. He got into a defensive position as his enemy approached, and shook the whole corridor with his heavy footsteps. "Um, is this really a good idea," he asked himself, as he feared his enemy might've been too strong for him at the moment. Moreover, the corridor was rather narrow, which left little room for movement. The heavily-armored knight swung its weapon rapidly overhead, and Soma immediately jumped back. The knight slammed his weapon onto the ground, and the entire corridor was violently jolted, which caused the Japanese teenager to have lost his footing, and he fell onto his butt.

"_**SHOOT!**_" he exclaimed, as he unequivocally knew his opponent was far too strong for him. He quickly got to his feet, turned around and ran towards the rear exit. However, once he reached the end of the corridor, his pace slowed to a stop, as he saw the much-needed exit was missing. "What the! Where'd the _**door**_ go?!" he demanded incredulously. "Come on! This is _**NOT FUNNY!**_" he screamed as he pounded on the wall where the door had been, but to no avail.

He then looked back, and saw his enemy lumbering towards him. Though it would've taken the knight close to a minute to have reached him, that did nothing to have alleviated his plight. "Great! _Now_ what do I do?" He quickly considered his options, and realized the door at the other end still remained. "Hah, guess I'll have to avoid this one."

The Japanese teenager warily made his way back towards his enemy, his blade at the ready. As he drew close, the knight swung his weapon rapidly overhead. Soma charged forth with a fierce battle cry, his crimson blade raised overhead. He then dispelled his weapon, got into a crouch and tumble rolled in between the monsters' legs, as its weapon slammed heavily on the floor. The enigmatic youth then headed for the door, but then felt his hopes dim dramatically as he saw the only exit was boarded up. "What the hell is this?!" he exclaimed, frustrated by the unending obstacles thrown in his path. He then called upon the power of his Flame Demon soul, and reared back with his right hand. "_**BURN AWAY!**_" he shouted, as he unleashed a huge fireball which collided with the barred entry, and then dissipated. "Give me a break!" he snapped, incensed by the stubborn door before him. "_**BURN AWAY!**_" he shouted as he unleashed another fireball, which unfortunately fared no better than its predecessor. "_**ARGH!**_" Soma all but screamed in rage as he shook his fists into the air. "I've had it with doors that won't open! I should let that other guy take over so he can blast this stupid door to bits!"

Though he was practically seething with rage, there was no sign that his dark alter ego would've manifested.

"Oh come on!" the enigmatic youth pleaded. "Just blast open this door, that's all I'm asking of you!"

The silence within his soul was deafening. He would've made another plea, but then heard the footsteps of his enemy, which drew nearer by the moment. He slowly turned around, and saw the knight moving within striking distance of him, which forced him back against the door. The huge armored figure began to spin his spiked mace overhead, and Soma gasped as he realized he was trapped. As soon as the knight flicked his wrist back, the white-haired youth pressed himself against the side of the corridor, and the mace streaked by him and slammed into the door, which resulted in his side of the hallway shuddering violently, along with the sound of splintering wood.

The Japanese teenager looked back with a sharp inhale, and saw the barred door was visibly damaged from the heavy blow. A pained grimace crossed his features, as he knew didn't want to imagine what would've happened if he'd taken the blow directly. He quickly moved behind the knight, and manifested his crimson blade. "Take this!" he shouted as he grasped his blade with both hands and slashed down the knight's unprotected back. He paused for a moment, and saw a glowing red diagonal line in its armor, but no real damage. He slashed once more, and again saw his efforts were superficial.

The armored foe retaliated with a backhanded blow, which caught him across the face and sent him flying into the wall. He groaned in pain as he slid down the hall, struggling to have retained his hold on his sword. "Ouch! That felt like one of Moka's _kicks!_" he exclaimed in horror. He then finally realized that combating his powerful foe was out of the question. As he picked himself off the floor, he saw the knight had turned to him, and began swinging his mace again. "_**WAH!**_" he cried out and instinctively rolled to the side, as the monster hurled his weapon at his former position.

Soma looked back, and saw a cracked wall where he'd been a couple of moments before. "_**GUH!**_" he declared in chagrin and backed against the damaged door. As he pressed himself against the wooden surface, an idea came to him. "_Wait a minute! Maybe if I let _him_ break down this door, I'll be able to escape!_" He nodded in response, as he found the idea was sound.

The anxious youth remained against the door as the knight turned towards him, his heavy footsteps shaking the corridor. "_Okay,_" Soma thought to himself. "_just wait for him to flick his wrist back, and then move._" The armored foe slowly approached him, then began spinning his mace overhead. And once he flicked his wrist back, the white-haired youth moved to the side. A split second later, his enemy's weapon smashed against the wall, and the teenager heard more splintering wood. He looked back, and saw the door was badly damaged, the boards all but broken. "_Alright! Just one more!_"

He moved in behind the knight, and then backed up, as he didn't want to have been coldcocked again. His enemy soon turned towards him, and lumbered in his direction. The monstrously strong enemy swing his mace rapidly overhead. Soma waited for the right moment, and then rushed forward and rolled between his legs, as his enemy's mace slammed onto the floor behind him. He then rolled up to his feet, and continued towards the all but destroyed door. He turned around, and waited for his enemy's approach. The heavily-armored knight turned towards him, either oblivious or indifferent to Soma's plan. The monster moved within striking range, and swung his mace overhead once more. The Japanese teenager waited for his cue, then quickly dodged to the side. The knight hurled his mace forth, and the youth heard wood being broken as a result. He looked back, and saw the door had been completely destroyed from the concussive impacts. "Later!" he remarked with a smirk as he ducked inside.

* * *

Back in the statue room, the sound of a bar being lifted came from the other side of one of the doors. A couple of seconds later, said door soon opened, which revealed a man in a pristine white suit, with a matching tie and scarf. "Hmm," he began as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin, "that strange power I felt, I'm sure it came from this room." He made his way inside, his short sword at the ready. He saw the remains of a couple of broken statues on the floor, which told him a battle had recently occurred within the room. He knew of a few possible candidates, the most likely one being the boy he'd encountered outside the chapel. He was more than a bit frustrated that the chapel doors wouldn't have opened for him, but once he'd achieved his objective, he knew it would've been elementary.

He made his way into the center of the room, where a truly ghastly statue was located. It was half angelic, half demonic, and curiously stained with blood. He detected a few residual wisps of warped energy from the statue, and realized it was the source of the power he'd sensed earlier. "Hmm, this blood," he spoke to himself as he examined the statue, "could it be?"

He hummed to himself, and pondered the situation. "If it _is_ his blood, then perhaps I misjudged him. I'd best watch him carefully, it would be most unfortunate if he encountered-" He paused for a moment, as his usually peaceful expression turned ominous. "_-that woman._"

* * *

Co-Author's Notes: Hello everyone, sorry for the delay, but I finally got it done. Planned to have Soma's first encounter with Yoko in this chapter, but after I fleshed it out, I realized it would've had to have waited until next chapter, titled Library and a Vampire. Hope no one's too disappointed.

So now, Soma has reached another area, though not in the way he would've liked. And he's really starting to get tired of difficult doors. He also saw the aftermath of the intense battle between Alucard and Rubi, though he doesn't realize it yet. And he's learned of a cryptic prophecy telling him how to have reached the Throne Room. What are these Four Guardians? What _is_ Arikado hiding from him? And will he finally learn not to trust what he knows in this castle?

Now onto the reviewers:

Jouaint

Thanks again, hope you enjoy the next chapter as well.

Haseo55

Glad you enjoyed the chapter so much, it's most appreciated.

And glad you enjoyed the changes to the "evil" characters in the story. Yes, Shaft needed someone he could trust by his side, since he found Akuha was anything but trustworthy. Through that he found himself actually caring for Rubi, only to have lost her by Alucard's hands. And the bad blood between them will boil over when they next meet.

And Akuha is very much as you described. With her initial plan an apparent failure, she's trying to make the best of the situation, though she's only making more enemies in the process. And powerful ones at that. To think that Death and Alucard would agree on anything, the irony of it all.

As for Death, though he's wholly loyal to Dracula, he won't tolerate cocksure youths like Akuha who think they can seize the throne without consequences. Nor temporal anomalies, as Akuha and Shaft have enacted with the Black Rite. Yes, even Dracula's confidant has his limits, and trolls those who think otherwise.

And your assessment of Alucard was also quite accurate, as the last chapter showed. Hence the title, the Vengeful Prince of Bloodshed and a Vampire. Though of course he'll never admit he's anything like his father, regardless of how much his actions say otherwise.

Lord Destroyer

Whether or not the canon protagonist of Rosario + Vampire will ever appear may or may not be revealed at another time.

And yes, she actually did. She's more headstrong and reckless than actually stupid, though her actions could be discerned as such. Megalomania does that to a person, doesn't it?

As for why Rubi fought when ordered otherwise, she really wasn't given a choice. Akuha smashed her protective barrier, and Alucard was upon her before she could've escaped. And after the monstrous beating she'd taken, she realized she couldn't have escaped before Alucard was upon her again. So she resorted to using her forbidden spell in hopes of stopping Alucard, but to no avail. And is it really the end for her? If you've watched the first season of the anime, that'll give a clue on whether she's alive or not. Either way, it'll get ugly once Alucard and Shaft meet again.

Lord-Krun

Glad you enjoyed the revised chapter, it's most appreciated.

And yes, that's what I was trying to portray. Alucard has essentially snapped, and plans to kill Shaft and his followers, and mow down anything or anyone else that gets in his way. And yes, very tragic that he's still rejected by humanity. Though with those glowing red eyes and mercilessness in battle, did he really think he could've been seen any other way?

And glad you enjoyed Death's earlier debut. Yes, he trolled Akuha even worse than he did Alucard at the start of Symphony of the Night. And expect even more trolling come his decisive encounter with Soma.

As for Akuha, yes, she's definitely going off the deep end. Trolled by Death, barely surviving Alucard, and sacrificing Rubi in order to save her own skin. Exactly why Shaft deems her untrustworthy. Will she ever come around, we'll find out soon enough.

Yes, I intend to.

Demons Anarchy

While I've never followed Naruto closely, that was exactly the reaction I was hoping for. Yes, the brutality Alucard displayed is reminiscent of Gabriel Belmont in the original Lords of Shadow, and if you've beaten the game then you know what Gabriel inevitably became. Frightening, yes? As for Moka-chan returning to the story, that has yet to be determined.

Guest

Sorry if the story's not your cup of tea, I thank you for reading it regardless. Anyway, until next time...


End file.
